What if you weren't a Halliwell?
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Harry Potter x over. what if you discovered upon your family's death that your father wasn't your father, your brother was only your half brother and your magical existence was a lie? You weren't really the son of a CO and an Elder but a CO and a wizard?
1. Chapter 1

What if you weren't a Halliwell?

Summary: _What if when your whole family died you discovered your father wasn't your father, and your older brother is just your half brother…and that your existence was a lie._

Disclaimers: _Characters aren't mine. Plot is though, funny 'bout that huh?_

Chapter One

_Dear Christopher,_

_Hey Peanut, if you're reading this it means that we're all gone and I'm so very sorry and I want you to know that I love you and I always will. _

_But there is something you need to know. Something important. I know you've always known there was something different about you compared to the rest of us and it pains me to say it but it's true. _

_In 2004 I took Wyatt to England and I met a man named Sirius Black, a wizard (They call themselves wizards over there, funny huh?) and well, things happened and nine-months later you arrived and he was thrown in a wizard prison called- well I forget. But he escaped a little while ago…_

_If you're wondering why you can orb- thank the Elders…figured they owed us._

_I'm sorry Chris. Really I am… but you are part of this family and we ALL love you._

_Stay safe peanut and remember I love you and we'll always watch over you._

_All my love and Blessed Be,_

_Mum._

_P.S. In case you go looking for him, (which knowing you sweetheart you probably will), his address was 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

* * *

He climbed into the taxi, one last lingering look at the pink Victorian house he'd grown up in. He was going to England.

* * *

Chris stood on the footpath staring at the empty block between houses 11 and 13 on Grimmauld place, taking two steps forward an amused smirk played across the lips of the young witch as a rather dirty looking house came into view.

Clutching his suitcase tightly he walked up too the front door and looked at the doorbell, he shook his head and knocked on the door, the cool wind biting through his jumper.

The door opened and a woman with red hair and warm face answered, "Who are you?" she asked.

Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Um hi? I'm looking for Sirius Black. I was told he lived here."

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said brusquely, "Please go away."

She started to shut the door, Chris stuck his foot in the door, "Please mam, he's my father. My mum's letter told me he lived here."

"What's your name?"

"Christopher Halliwell- my mother's name was Piper."

"Wait here."

She closed the door and walked back inside, Chris could hear a couple of voices, his mother's name mentioned.

Then hurried footsteps. The door flung open and a wild eyed man stood staring at him, "You're Piper Halliwell's youngest?"

"Who are you?" Chris' emerald eyes narrowed.

"So much like your mother." He whispered, then as if remembering something about important, like he oh I don't know, the fact he was a wanted man… he said, "For Merlin's sake, get inside!"

(Like it? Yes? No? I'd love to hear from you either way, obviously the HP timeline's been brought into the future… any suggestions would be appreciated. BTW, this may, may not stay up. We'll see.)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's Chapter 2, bare with me I'm still getting into the crossover swing of things and I'm working on my characters I promise! So it will get better! TTFN!_

Chapter Two

_Sixteen-years-ago_

_Piper sat at the kitchen table in tears, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, "Piper, what is it?" Paige asked as she walked into the kitchen._

_When Piper wouldn't answer her she walked over and took the piece of paper from her sister's hand, "Leo Wyatt is not the father of Christopher Halliwell." She paused, "Piper what the hell?"_

_"It was one night…when I went to England I met a guy…another witch. Well they call themselves wizards but you get the idea."_

_"Are you sure this is right?"_

_She nodded, wiping away the tears, "Yep. This is the third teat I've done. Sirius Black is Chris' dad."_

_"No, Leo is Chris' Daddy, Sirius is Chris' biological father. Nothing more. Not unless you want him to be."_

_"No. Paige this has to stay within us. Nobody can know." _

"What about orbing?"

_"Huh?"_

_"Chris. He won't be able to orb."_

_"He will actually." Piper said with a smile, "I had a rather long talk with some of the Elders and we agreed that in the interests of this family, who have done a hell of a lot for them. And for the future heirs of King Arthur, it's best for all if Chris had whitelighter powers."_

_"Gotta hand it to you sis, when you set your mind to something you really go for it."_

_Piper smiled, "I believe the words Zola used to describe me were undeniably stubborn."_

**End Flashback**

**Back to 12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him, "You're so much like your mother."

A little colour seeped into Chris' cheek, "It's what I've been told."

"How is your mother?" he asked.

Chris lowered his gaze, "Dead." He whispered, "my whole family…"

"What? What happened?"

"It was a car accident. They were taking Uncle Richard's (I haven't seen S8 so I don't know what Henry's like and I don't like Kyle…) limo to the fair and…in the intersection…a semi- I was at home sick-"

"How long ago was this?"

"Almost a month and a half." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius said, his hand gave Chris' shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as the wizard touched his shoulder Chris' powers opened themselves and he was hit with a rush of images.

_Light, friends, students, a castle…man and a woman, a little baby, a boy. His mother, happiness. A snake, its yellow eyes narrowing on him, a hiss. Darkness, screaming so loud that he thought his eardrums would burst. _

_There were figures cloaked in black that reminded him of the mortal impression of the Grim Reaper, his whole world felt like it was being ripped away, that he would never, ever, be happy again. And then a snarling big black dog…_

When Chris opened his eyes again he was looking up at everyone from the flat of his back.

"Oh wow." He muttered as despite Molly Weasley's objections, he sat up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Chris' eyes lifted to Sirius', "You've certainly led an interesting life."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm an Oracle." Chris replied, "And well…sometimes, I get flashes of people's pasts."

"What did you see?" Sirius demanded.

"What were those things?" He asked softly, "Those Reapers were different…I- I felt like I would never be happy again."

"They weren't Reapers." Sirius said darkly, "They were…Dementors." He paused at Chris' confused look, "They are the guards at Azkaban."

"Oh." Was all Chris could muster up, changing the topic he asked, "Who was the dog?"

"What dog?"

"Big, black, looking like it was about to eat me."

"Me." Sirius said with a wry grin.

"You're a shapeshifter?" Chris asked with a grin, "That's so cool!"

"They're called Animagus', I'm not usually snarling and looking like I'm about to eat people when I'm a dog, generally I'm quite nice."

"Could I- If you wouldn't mind, could you show me?" Chris stumbled through the sentence, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous, it was just the vision…and they actually had a power in common. He was the only witch in the Warren line with the ability to transform into an animal. He laughed as Sirius changed into the big black dog from his vision, "That's awesome."

Sirius changed back and said, "Can you-" he was cut off as he watched the boy transform into a small black cat with bright green eyes then after jumping off the couch then changing into a large white tiger before changing back into himself, "Oh my." He murmured.

"What do you think?" He asked shyly.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Sirius beamed.

"It's not that good. I mean, I know that I'm the only one in my family who can- but you can…" there was a slight smile on his face, "It's just so overwhelming."

"Why don't we go fix the boy a room." Molly suggested to Remus as Chris sat back down on the battered old couch.

Lupin followed her upstairs, "I can't believe Sirius never told us." She whispered.

"Molly dear, I don't think he knew."

"You mean the boy's mother kept it from him all these years, he'd have to be Ron's age!"

"I know Molly."

**Downstairs…**

Both Chris and Sirius were just sitting across from each other in stunned silence, neither were able to formulate full sentences at the moment. Chris had another father, his Dad was his dad, the man who'd raised him, loved him and protected him and this man, Sirius Black, was his biological father.

He wasn't quite sure why but something about this man scared him, maybe scared is a little too harsh, try…unnerved him. There was a darkness lurking within his soul that could be brought forward.

Sirius was unnerved by the emerald green eyes watching him the boy rarely blinked it was too damn intense.

"So…"

"So…"

"How-"

"Good. You?"

"You're-"

"I do it when I'm nervous." He smiled apologetically, "I meant to ask, with your" he paused, trying to relocate the word Sirius had used, "Animagus abilities, do you have the ability to turn into another animal besides the dog?"

Sirius shook his head in the negative, "No, I do not."

"So I am a freak then." Chris murmured.

"No!" he leant forward, "You're not a freak Christopher. You're powerful."

Chris closed his eyes, "Mum once said Wyatt and I were the heirs to King Arthur."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"The lady of the lake…the one from the Arthur legends made mum the new lady of the lake after she relinquished the sword. Wyatt could use the sword when he was younger and I can wield it now."

Once again, all he could say was "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I had someone point out something I should have realised, the HP gang were born in 1980 (God I'm an idiot!) so they'd be like 39 when Chris was 15…let's just say the HP timeline has jumped forward so they're all nice and tied up together. Harry might be making appearance this chapter, or the next…we'll see._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter three

Sirius noticed Chris' eyes closing slightly, "You're tired?"

"A little." He murmured, "It's been a long day."

Mrs. Weasley re-entered the room, "Do you want me to show you upstairs?" she asked Chris.

He looked over to Sirius who was looking a little put out, "If it's alright with you?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

Chris got to his feet and smiled at Sirius, "I want to thank you for opening your home to me this evening Sirius." Inwardly Chris was in turmoil, he'd felt a connection with this man but was really beginning to feel if he explored it he would be betraying his dad. By God he needed to talk to his dad. He needed an okay for this. He needed to know if it was real…

"You're welcome Chris."

"Sleep well."

"You too."

He turned and followed Molly up the stairs, "So how old are you?" Molly asked.

"Sixteen." He replied absently (I changed some stuff, he's sixteen instead of seventeen, Hogwarts is from 12 upwards (Just made more sense to me, sorry.) and that's about it)

"You're only Ronnie's age," she muttered, "too young to lose your whole family."

"Thank you for setting up a room for me ma'am." (I remembered the 'thingy this time!) Chris said politely, keeping his manners in check, he didn't need to be reminded how young he was.

"You're welcome and it's Molly."

"Thanks for the room Molly." Chris said with a wry grin.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

Chris closed the door and orbed his suitcase to him, holding his hands out a circle of white candles appeared in the middle of the darkened room kneeling by one candle he extended his index finger and with a smile watched as a single flame ignited the six white candles.

He pulled the Book of Shadows from his bag and flicked to the summoning spell;

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Spirits from the other side_

_Cross now the great divide_

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me._

In a swirl gold lights the figure of Penny Halliwell Snr Appeared before her only living grandchild, "Chris honey."

"Don't 'Chris Honey' me." Chris said through clenched teeth, "I want to talk to talk to Dad."

"It's too soon."

"Don't give me that Grams!" Chris hissed.

"I don't like your tone." Grams said.

"Please mother, he wants to talk to Leo." Patty Halliwell stepped out from behind her mother.

"Grandma Patty," Chris said as his grandmother wrapped her arms around him, "how are you?"

"Good." She said with a sad smile looking into the emerald eyes of her grandson for a moment before looking around, "Where are we?"

"I need to talk to Mum and Dad. It's important!"

"Chris…"

"Bring them down here now or I will rip a hole between the realms Grandma."

Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur along with the children could hear raised voices from the room Chris was in, "What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Lets go find out."

**Chris' room**

"You can't just rip a whole through the realms to get what you want Christopher." Grams said.

"Oh no?" he asked with a wry grin, "do you really wanna test that?"

"MUM! DAD! YOU GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed and the whole house shook, a bright white light seeped out underneath the door, bathing Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur's feet.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell you stop this right now!" Patty yelled and the white light disappeared, "Now what the hell is going on?"

"I think I can answer that." Chris looked up and saw the warm blue eyes of his older brother, "Hey Chris."

"Wyatt…" Chris sighed, tears brimming in his eyes, "I wanna talk to mum and dad."

"Not gonna happen Squirt." Wyatt said with a smile, "But I'm here with _their_ authority to answer anything you wanna know."

"Wyatt not about this…" Chris pleaded, "I need them."

"Nope."

From the doorway Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys' watched as the brunette's green eyes closed, "I wanna know if what mum's letter said is true."

"It is." Wyatt nodded, "There's a book in mum and dad's room, in the dresser, very back of the bottom left draw, it has everything you need to know in it."

"What about Dad… is he mad with me?"

"What? Of course he's not mad with you!" Wyatt cried, his blue eyes widening in shock, "And he said if you feel a connection with him you should explore it. Because you'll hate yourself if you don't. And just because Sirius is your biological father doesn't change the fact you're his son. Or that he loves you. It also doesn't change the fact you're my neurotic little brother and I love you."

Chris extended his hand to his older brother, "Let's go get it."

Disappearing in a swirl of blue orbs they landed back in their parents room, Chris took a deep breath and knelt by the opened dresser draw, reaching a hand to the back he felt the smooth cover of a book. Pulling it out he saw the small leather-bound journal.

"We really should be getting back Chris." Wyatt urged, "You've left the portal open."

"It closes on it's own when a being passes through it Wyatt, you know that as well as I do."

"Are you forgetting your little temper-tantrum?" Wyatt asked with an amused smirk, "You know, the whole ripping a hole between the realms shtick you pulled?"

Both witch and spirit were silent as a moving picture fell from between the pages of the journal, there were his mother and Sirius in a park with baby Wyatt and another couple, they were all happy. It was one of the biggest smile's he'd ever seen on his mother's face.

"It's moving…" Chris said in awe, "Pictures aren't meant to do that Wyatt."

"Maybe it's an English thing, _let's go_."

Placing the photo back in the book he grabbed his brother's hand and orbed them back to Sirius' house.

"It's about time you returned Christopher!" Grams scolded, "Wyatt's not supposed be here! The two of you just can't stop breaking the rules!"

"Mother he's the last of out line. Besides you're one to talk."

"I don't want you to go Wyatt." Chris whispered, fearful green eyes raising to meet his brother's blue, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Wyatt wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, "I don't want to go either bro, but I have to. The balance and all that." He said with a laugh.

"Screw the balance!"

"No thank you!" Wyatt said with a slight smile, "Besides, a whole world's opening up right here in front of you. Mum and Dad just want you to get in contact with Aunty Sheila and Uncle Darryl once in a while or she's gonna haunt your ass so bad…"

Chris kissed his brother's cheek, "Tell everyone I love them."

"Stay safe Chris."

"Love you Wy."

"Love you too Kit."

Taking a deep breath he looked up at his brother, grandmother and great-grandmother and smiled, "It's time you were going."

The three Halliwells stood in the circle and a white light engulfed them then they were gone. The door reopened and the adults and the throng of children watched as the young teen rose his hands and a soft green light pulsed from his hands for a moment before fading away and he collapsed, exhausted onto the bed.

Sleepy green eyes looked up apologetically, " Sorry for disturbing you." He said, "I just needed to talk."

"Who were they?" Sirius asked.

"My Grandmother, my Great Grams and my older brother Wyatt." He yawned, "Night!" The door gently swung shut in their faces.

"Did you see that?" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, "Wandless magic! Amazing!"

"Back to bed you five!" Molly ordered Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins.

Mumbling under their breaths they all went back to their rooms. Inside Chris' room the young Halliwell witch kicked his shoes off and snuggled under the blankets before slumber claimed him.

Now Chris and dreams were never the best of friends, memories, visions and the ever-present nightmares that tormented him every night when he didn't take his anti-nightmare potion. And it's a little hard to take vials of peculiar coloured liquid through customs.

_The room was dark, a crumbling stone archway stood unsupported in the middle of the amphitheater, stone steps going upwards in a circle. _

_A veil hung from the archway and despite the complete stillness of the room it rustled lightly, as if someone he couldn't see ran their fingertips across it in passing._

_It scared him, he didn't understand what the hell was going on. All of a sudden Sirius appeared, falling backwards through the veil, surprise and fear written all over his face. He was falling, a scream left his lips._

_Then there was a second scream, animalistic, not his own. His hand reached out to Sirius, reaching…_

Chris shot out of bed drenched in a cold sweat…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Light trickled through his curtains as he looked down at his watch, seven a.m., there was no way he was going to go to sleep after that lovely little dream.

_It's too early to be predicting Sirius' death. _Chris thought to himself, _Just a dream. A nightmare…but still…he'd never seen the veil before._

Sliding out of bed and putting his shoes on he opened his door and decided to go exploring, maybe there was a library somewhere downstairs. Making his way to the stairs he climbed down quietly cringing when one of the steps creaked loudly. _Calm down Christopher, you don't have to sneak around. _He scolded himself.

It was pitch black when he managed to make his way to the first floor, summoning a ball of whitelighter energy above him the young witch went to look around. And to his joy the first door he opened, the walls were covered in books, _maybe there's something to help me understand the significance of that damned veil. _Chris was having a hard time getting the look of Sirius' fear filled face out of his mind.

Browsing titles he came across one entitled 'The Department of Mysteries', opening it slowly he began to read, _The Department of Mysteries lies inside the Ministry of Magic, containing objects unknown, prophecies and the-_

"Hi."

Chris looked up and saw a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes staring at him from the doorway.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"No." She smiled walking further into the library, "Sometimes I come in here to read. What are you doing?"

"Trying to understand my dream." He answered, he looked up, "My name's Chris Halliwell by the way."

She extended her hand, "Hermione Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my father." He said with a lopsided smile, "It was either that or stay in the manor and be reminded of my family and make my self miserable."

"Why would your family-"

"They're dead." He muttered, "And what gets me is it was a completely mortal way to go. You'd think the Charmed Ones would go down fighting demons, but no…a car accident wiped out everyone but me. Because I was at home sick." He said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry."

Chris smiled, "Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Yes I suppose I am."

"Point me in the way of the kitchen." He said as he slid the book back on the shelf. Neither Chris nor Hermione noticed the book on the Department of Mysteries disappear from the shelf.

Once in the kitchen Chris took a moment to familiarize himself with it, Hermione watched as eggs and flour and water and butter were mixed, a slight grin appeared on his face as he orbed out, only to reappear a few seconds later with a bag of Choc-Bits, the smell drew everyone from upstairs down to the kitchen.

"What's that smell?"

"Pancakes." Chris replied as he flipped another over in the pan, Ron noticed Hermione was covered in flour.

"What happened to you?" Ron laughed.

She shot a glare at Chris, "It was his idea of a joke."

"Oh come on Hermione," Chris grinned, "It _was_ funny. Besides, you're not the only one it got. Have you seen my hair lately?"

They looked up and noticed it was rather white. He shook his head and white flecks of powder flew in all directions, "Alright, so it was a _little_ funny."

Twenty-four rather delicious pancakes later it was Hermione and Ginny doing the dishes and discussing Grimmauld place's newest arrival.

"What do you think of Chris?" Ginny asked.

"He's nice. I can't believe he's Sirius' son."

"I know!"

"Hey! Talkin' bout me?" Chris drawled from the doorway.

The girls jumped and turned around, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know I'm 'kinda' cute." He pouted, "I thought I was at least 'reasonably attractive. Um, Hermione do you mind if I talk to you in the library for a sec?"

She followed him to the library, waving his hand casually the door shut with a slight thump, "Chris what's going on?" She asked, seeing the slight look of unease in his eyes.

"I had a dream last night. It might have been a premonition…I saw his death. I saw him fall through this veil, I tried to reach him but I couldn't-"

"Reach who?"

"Sirius. It's too early to be predicting someone's death isn't it?"

"Are you sure he died? Is premonition a power of yours?"

"No. I'm not sure he died but it was so real. I felt the fear. And I'm an Oracle, so yeah, premonition is part of my power."

"So you're dismissing it? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I was looking at a book entitled '_the Department of Mysteries'_ and the funny thing is," he pointed to a spot on the shelf, "I put it right there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Chris said sharply, wincing at her jump, "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little testy this morning."

"It's understandable."

The door opened and Sirius poked his head in, "I was wondering where you two got to."

"Well you found us." Chris grinned, he patted Hermione's arm, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she walked past Sirius.

"How are you Chris?"

He walked toward his father and smiled, "I'm alright, still trying to wrap my head around the fact I have another father. It's just mind blowing."

"What happened last night?"

"Oh," he said faintly, "I'm really sorry about my temper tantrum. I needed to talk to my mother, I had to know whether or not this was all true. But, my Grams said it was too soon. But Wy pointed me in the direction of her old journal." He pulled it out of his pocket and showed him the photo he'd found.

"I remember that day." Sirius said, watching Piper laughing in the photo, "she was so happy but she went home a few days later because your aunts needed her."

"And she didn't come back?"

"She might have Chris, I don't know. It wasn't long after that that I was taken to Azkaban."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you thrown in jail?"

"I was arrested and charged for associating myself with the Dark Lord-"

"The who?" Chris suppressed a laugh.

"I'll get to that in a second." Sirius said, "And also for aiding the Dark Lord in killing my best friend, his wife and the attempted murder of my godson.And other things" He noticed the alarmed look on Chris' face, "None of which I did by the way!"

"I believe you." Chris said as his empathic (_a/n: if you want a 'Chris' powers list' ask in a review) powers_ wrapped its tendrils around Sirius' mind for a moment.

"Thank you." A rather insistent jingling started in Chris' head and the young teen frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chris smiled, his hand unconsciously reaching for his mp3 player ear phones, he'd find a way to block it out.

As the day wore on the jingling grew more and more insistent and Chris, who'd had his ear phones in all day was becoming more and more frustrated, evident to the other people in the house by the small and infrequent explosions that were occuring at random intervals but on most occasions in the same room as Chris.

Finally he'd had enough, at that stage he'd acquired a headache that felt like he was going toe to toe with half a dozen darklighters. He pulled out his ear phones, looking up at the ceiling Chris shouted, "FINE! STOP YOUR DAMN JINGLING I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

Now, considering he was in a room FULL of people this sight was although the sight was slightly amusing it was also kind of hazardous to their health because although they didn't know his family, Halliwell temper tantrums could be rather dangerous. He could quite clearly remember setting fire to the library books at Magic school because he couldn't get his own way.

He looked down, "I'm really sorry about that. The Elders have been calling me ALL day and I've kind of been ignoring them. I'm really sorry about my behavior today and I hope you can forgive me. I will be back as soon as possible."

Before anyone could object Chris shot them an apologetic smile and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Reappearing 'Up There' he shot the council a rather dirty look, wholly tempted to hold up a hand, raise a certain finger and say some rather impolite words that shan't be used just yet.

"What is it?"

"Christopher we are sorry for your loss but your anger does not excuse you ignoring us for the better part of the day."

"Funny, I thought it did."

"Now that's quite enough, the loss of the Charmed-"

"You don't get it!" He hissed, "They weren't the 'Charmed Ones' or the 'Twice Blessed'. They were my mother and aunts, my father, my brother, uncles, cousin and Grandpa! MY FAMILY!"

"We have a Charge for you."

"In case you've forgotten Zola, I'm NOT a whitelighter. My birth father's a wizard. Frankly you can shove this charge right up your-"

"It's your father's godson." Theo said, cutting off the rather pissed off not actually half bred angel, "You will be meeting him shortly. And in regards to Leo not being your father…your mother sought us out to give you whitelighter powers, genealogy aside for all intensive purposes in our eyes you are a whitelighter and you will, at your mother's request only receive ONE charge. All we ask is that you find some way to keep him alive as he has a nasty knack for getting into trouble. Now go, and not another word!"

Chris pouted and huffed before orbing back down to the same stunned crowd he'd temporarily left.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. The 'insufferable know-it-all (Sorry I loved that line! And she really is a know-it-all!) had done a quick spot of research in the Black Family Library and had explained what the Elders were.

"Nothing much, all 'sorry for your loss' and stuff like that." He said casually, not quite sure why he didn't tell them about his new Charge, "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, you were only gone ten minutes." Bill said.

"Oh, okay then." He shrugged, "So…whaddya wanna do?"

Now there was a rather amusing creature Chris had yet to be introduced to, and no, I am not talking about that demented little house elf.

"We could always introduce you to Buckbeak…" Ron suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Look at all those reviews! Thank you very much…_

_Here's a list of Chris' powers._

_Empathy, telepathy, beast speak, orbing, healing (Don't tell me off, I've explained how he got those powers enough already!) sensing, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, and an extra special one I'm keeping up my sleeve until later. _

_Oh, before I forget:_

_/beast speak/_

_**telepathy**_

_thoughts._

Chapter Five

"What's a Buckbeak?" Chris asked.

"A Hippogriff," Sirius grinned, "rather nice when he wants to be. Do you want to meet him?"

"Err…I'm gonna say okay."

Once upstairs Sirius opened a door and Chris gasped in shock, there was a horse…with a head of a falcon.

"Bow to it Chris."

"What?" Chris looked at Sirius as if he were insane, "To this, this…thing?

_/I'll thank you kindly not to call me a **thing**. My name is Buckbeak./_

"Did you just speak?"

"Chris who are you talking to?"

"B, b, Buckbeak." Chris stuttered, "he spoke to me."

_/You're damn right I spoke to you. If you wouldn't mind the correct process is to bow, and if you're lucky I'll bow back./_

Chris bowed deeply towards the Hippogriff, and he bowed back.

_/Now boy, come here.../_

Chris walked towards him and timidly rose a hand to the Hippogriff's beak and stroked it.

"Thought you'd never seen one before." Sirius asked from the door.

"I haven't." Chris replied, "But he told me what to do."

"You can speak to animals?"

"Evidently." Chris murmured.

/_Magical animals boy/ _Buckbeak nudged Chris' hand/_Get a clue./_

Chris turned to Sirius and the others, "According to Buckbeak, I can talk to magical animals."

As Chris walked away he muttered, "Cranky ass."

_/I heard that Christopher Black/_

_/It's Halliwell./_

If a Hippogriff could smile Chris was sure Buckbeak would be smirking as he said, _/Whatever you say…/_

Needless to say, Christopher's first experience talking to a magical creature left him more disturbed then excited.

_Christopher Black. It's not possible…no, no, no! His name was Christopher Halliwell! _

A hand clapped him on the back, "Something wrong Chris?"

"No…" Chris smiled up at Sirius, "I'm fine. Buckbeack's a bit of a pain though."

"What do you mean?"

"Just something he said, don't worry about it." Chris reassured him.

Remus watched the boy with some curiosity. His best friend had a son, "Chris," the boy turned around and smiled at him, "Could I have a word?"

"Sure." Chris followed him to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"What did Buckbeak say to you?"

"He called me a name."

"What name got you so upset?"

"It's silly," Chris looked down, "don't worry."

"You can tell me.

"He called me Christopher…Black."

Remus nodded in understanding, "And this upsets you?"

"Yes, no…I don't know! I've always been known as Chris Halliwell and now all of a sudden, my last name's Black. And I don't know what to do…"

"It's alright Chris. You don't have to use it. I'm sure Sirius would understand."

Chris looked up, "You're alright for a werewolf."

Remus stopped dead and stared at him, "How did you-"

"You touched my arm…I'm getting this whole touch vision thing under control now. Can do it without flinching sometimes." He said with a grin, it faded when he saw the look on the man's face, "What?"

"You've been given a great gift Christopher. But some things should not be seen."

"I don't understand, everyone here knows you're a werewolf."

"But Chris, you can see a person's past, present and future, you would be wise not to abuse your power."

"I don't choose who I can see into." Chris snapped, "I'm sorry if I've offended you. I didn't mean it."

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just some things are better left unseen."

Chris nodded, "You have no idea how right you are."

Sirius came bounding into the room, "They've gone to get Harry!" a grin spread across his features.

"Who's Harry?"

"My Godson." Sirius replied, "I think you'll like him."

Chris' eyes opened a little wider, he was going to meet his charge….

**A few hours of Sirius' rendition of the happy dance later…**

It was safe to say that Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place more then a little cold and disgruntled, and the feeling didn't abate when they stepped quietly through the doors. He'd said his hellos, blown off steam at his friends and now they were filling him in and introducing him to everyone.

A boy with long dark hair walked past them oblivious to their existence, his attention squarely on the open book in front of him. Harry watched with a smile as Chris stepped over Harry's broom and before he jumped over his trunk, without looking up he waved to Harry and disappeared up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"That's Sirius' son, Christopher."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he turned to Sirius, "You have a son?"

Hermione leant over and whispered, "He just showed up on the doorstep."

Blue orbs appeared before them and deposited the figure of Christopher Halliwell, Chris stuck his hand out and smiled at Harry, "Sorry, should have introduced myself. How rude of me…my name's Chris Halliwell. I'm Sirius' son and I'll be your whitelighter from now on."

Harry just looked at him as if he was completely mental.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"My, my what?" Harry spluttered.

"Whitelighter." Chris said slowly, as if Harry was an idiot, "Ya know, like a guardian angel. Looking after magical beings? That sort of thing, it's all rather boring when you get down to the nitty gritty. In short I'm supposed to be the guy to keep you safe."

"You're going to protect me from Lord Voldemort?" Harry almost laughed.

"Lord who?" Chris laughed, "What kind of name is _Voldemort_?"

"Don't mock him." Lupin warned.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell not? Is he going to come in and kill me? I don't understand, what's the big deal?"

"He's the most powerful Dark Wizard that ever walked the Earth."

"Alrighty then. Well, I'll be off."

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius demanded.

A black leather jacket, army boots and a long sword appeared on the couch as he pulled on the boots he grinned, "A vanquish, wanna come?"

"You're taking a sword?" Lupin asked.

"This isn't just any sword, it's Excalibur."

All the jaws in the room dropped, "Excuse me? Did you say _Excalibur?_"

Chris nodded, "The one and only, ya know the sword in the stone, all that stuff."

"Can I hold it?" Sirius asked.

Chris shook his head, "Sadly, no. Only three people have the ability to wield it, the Lady of the Lake, the Twice Blessed and the heir. Me being the heir and the other two my mother and older brother."

In a swift movement the sword was sheathed on his back and his jacket was on him, "Alright, I'll be off then."

"No you won't." Sirius said as he stood up.

Chris's eyebrows raised, " Excuse me? _I won't_?"

"No. You won't." he said firmly.

"I'm going." Chris glowered, "I mean really, you think you're going to stop me?"

"You're not allowed to go. I forbid it."

Chris, who'd turned to walk away, stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at him, "You _forbid_ it?" he laughed, "You're not my father."

"I am now Christopher and you are now leaving this house."

"You're really going to try and stop me?"

Sirius raised his wand, "Accio Excalibur."

The sword flew from Chris' back and landed with a thud on the floor and the entire room watched the two of them in shock, they could see the young boy testing the boundaries.

Chris waved a hand, "Stone!" In a flourish of blue orbs appeared in the corner, waving his hand Excalibur flew from the floor and landed snugly in the stone; he glared at Sirius, "You know what, fine. If anyone wants me I'll be with Buckbeak." With that he orbed out.

"Kids," Molly suggested, "Why don't you go find something to do?"

Chris reappeared in the corner of Buckbeak's room/_Hey./_

_/What are you doing up here/ _

_/Hiding out. I just had a bit of a blow out with Sirius. I wanted to go out and he actually **forbade** me from going out./_

Buckbeak looked like he was smirking, _/You were just testing the boundaries. Weren't you, young one/_

_/Oh, you're just a smart ass, aren't you/_

_/Generally. But you're the only one in this house that gets to hear it./_

_/Lucky me huh/_

_/Sarcasm will get you nowhere Christopher/_

_/Okay, now you sound like my dad/ _Chris grinned.

_/Ah, a smile! Now go talk to your father./_

_/Why should I/_

_/Because I told you too./_

"Hey Chris-"

"We were wondering-"

"What Buckbeak-"

"Is saying-"

"To you?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the twins, then at Buckbeak as the hippogriff said, _/The terrible twosome. Don't they know this speaking in unison thing is really annoying/_

"He wants you two to stop talking like that."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because you're annoying him."

"Well we're sorry then."

_/No they're not./_

Chris looked at the twins, green eyes narrowing and with a playful smile he said, "No you're not."

_/ Now go talk to your father Christopher./ _Buckbeak walked over and nudged him with his beak, practically lifting the boy onto his feet when he wouldn't move, _/Go/_

_/Alright! I'm going already/_

"You sound so weird talking to that thing, you know that?" they asked in unison.

Chris turned sharply to the hippogriff, "Not a word out of you!" he rounded on the twins, "If you'll excuse me."

They parted and Chris walked back downstairs standing shyly in the doorway, all anger now gone, he saw how happy Sirius was with Harry, he didn't want to disturb him but he had to.

"Sirius?" Chris said softly.

Sirius' gaze turned from his godson to his son, "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you? In private?"

Sirius nodded, walking towards him he followed Chris into the library, "What's the matter?"

He rubbed his neck nervously, "Well, I just wanted to apologise for my behavior before, I was so rude to you and you didn't deserve it. You opened your home to me when I had no where else to go. "

"You're my son. At least… you would have been if your mother had stayed."

"Are you mad at her?"

Sirius shook his head, "I knew your mother for six months and I loved her. I could never have been mad at her, ever. And besides, even if she had wanted to, I wouldn't have been reachable."

Chris nodded in understanding, he was about to say something when Molly Weasley's voice rang out, "The letters are here!"

Sirius grinned at him, "C'mon, this is always interesting."

Chris followed his father into the kitchen, an owl sat perched on the chair and Molly had a handful of letters and began dolling them out.

"Alright there's one for Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and…" she paused and looked down at the letter just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked up at Chris, "one for Chris."

Without looking at his father the young Oracle could sense the pride and joy eminating from the man, he turned and looked up at his father. Sirius' smile was so wide Chris thought it would split his face in half.

"Molly," Sirius asked, "You're sure? Chris got a-"

Molly handed the letter to Sirius, "Have a look for yourself."

Chris looked at the letter, the address said '_Mr. Christopher Halliwell- Black, the kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, London._ He looked at the wax stamp on the back of it, as Sirius turned it over, "What's a Hogwarts?" Chris asked.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus explained, as Sirius showed him the letter, "It's an honor to be accepted…"

Chris mused on it for a minute, Sirius' smile faded when he saw Chris' face, "You don't have to go Chris…it's entirely up to you."

A grin settled on Chris' face, "I'd love to go. Sounds like fun."

Again, Sirius' smile looked like it would split his face in half, Chris could hear Sirius saying, "I can't believe it, _my_ son is going to Hogwarts!" Again with Sirius' strange version of the happy dance, "This is great!" Sirius wrapped his arms around Chris, crushing the boy in a bear hug, for a moment Chris stood dazed, then the wealth of emotions crashed over him and he hugged him back.

Sirius pulled away and Chris was vaguely aware of something about Ron and Hermione being made Prefects… it didn't matter, it was all too damn good.

"Well we have to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Sirius you can't go…if anyone sees you…"

"Remi, it's my son… how often does something like this happen?"

"Sirius, they'll catch you. Then what good will you be to Chris, or to Harry? "

"What about Polyjuice potion?"

"Aurors could see through the disguise Sirius, you know that."

Chris cleared his throat, "I can help."

All eyes turned on Chris, "How?"

A smile settled on his face, "My magic. Give me your hand."

Sirius did as he was asked and all of a sudden felt a rush of magic run through him. When he opened his eye Chris handed him a mirror, he was still the same height, his hair was blondish, his face a little rounder and his eyes resembled Chris'.

He looked at Chris who was beaming, "You look like Dad."

A rather ogreish looking man walked in, Chris, who was used to weird things, gasped when he saw the revolving eye. The man looked at him and the glamoured Sirius, "Who are you two?" He said gruffly.

Chris grinned and clicked his fingers and just like that Sirius looked like Sirius again.

"You really couldn't tell?" Sirius asked.

"That it was you? No. Now who's the boy?"

"He's my son."

Chris broke up what felt like the fifty-millionth discussion about him but not involving him since he got here and said, "Well sir, My name's Christopher Halliwell, or Christopher Black, or just for the fun of it you can hyphonate it. If you want to know anything else about me here it goes…" Chris took a deep breath.

"My mother's name was Piper Halliwell, she was the eldest surviving Charmed One, the most powerful witches in history, my father, or the man I believed to be my father's name was Leo Wyatt, an Elder. Who fell from grace to be with my mother. My older brother's name was Wyatt Halliwell, the Twice Blessed. _The_ most powerful being in existence. And me, I am Christopher Peregrine Halliwell, I believed myself to be the half bred son of a Charmed One and an Elder, turns out I'm the son of the eldest Charmed One and a wizard. Now that I've explained who I am to EVERYBODY in this room do you think someone here could explain to me the importance of Diagon Alley?" He heaved in a few deep breaths, not sure if he'd even breathed during his speel and looked expectantly at the kitchen's occupants, "Well?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_/It's where all good little witches and wizards go to get their school stuff, wands, brooms, school books, robes. You name it, you'll get it./_

Chris turned, looking for the source of the voice, "Chris, is something wrong?" Remus asked, they were just in the middle of explaining Diagon Alley and Chris, who didn't look like he'd been paying attention anyway, started turning around, his eyes searching for something.

"Nothing's wrong it's just-"

_/Over here you stupid git! Honestly, you humans, think you're so smart. I could peck you in the face and you still wouldn't see me. Would you/_

Chris frowned as he came across the owl, _/You/_

_/Yes me, what did you think it was? The pink elephant waddling past the window/_

_/Lovely. Just fucking lovely…a sarcastic, bitchy and possibly psychotic **owl**./_

_/You should meet my family./_

Chris chuckled, _/Mine were worse. We put the fun in dysfunctional. What's Sirius like/_

_/Little weird, but he's a good man. You know the whole house is staring at you/_

Chris shrugged, _/No matter./_

_/Anyway, get your bitch ass into gear, glamour your father and go to Diagon Alley./_

_/You're a real bitch. You know that/_

_/I'm a guy/ _the bird shouted at him, _/Everyone thinks I'm a girl! I'm a boy! And they wonder why I bite them! You call me a girl and I swear to the gods…/_

_/Okay…I'll tell them you're a boy/_

_/Thank you./_

_/You're welcome./_

_/Jerk./_

_/Bitch/_

There was an indignant squawk, Chris smiled at everyone, pointed at the owl and said, "You should know, It, is a boy."

_/I like that name, It./_

_/Fine. It it is./_

"And, it's name is It."

"It told you that?"

"Yup." Chris nodded, "So…do we wanna go to Diagon Alley and get our stuff now or later?"

"Why don't we floo over?" Arthur suggested.

"Floo?" Chris' eyes narrowed, his head cocked to the side, "What's a floo?"

"Alright, everybody get what they need and we'll be off." Remus said, "Chris, redo whatever it was you just did to Sirius." 

Chris waved his hand at Sirius and a second later Sirius looked like Leo, "Now talk for a second, I just want to make sure that I've done this properly."

Sirius nodded, "Well this is certainly a development." He frowned, he didn't sound like himself at all.

Chris grinned at his confusion, "You sound like my Dad." He paused, "So what's up with this floo thing?"

"Come over here." Molly said, "Fred will go first just to show you."

Fred grabbed some powder, and stepped into…_the fire place?_ Alright, what the fuck?

He threw the powder on the ground and said, "Diagon Alley!" then there was a flash of green and Fred was gone.

Chris smiled, well aside from the stupid name it seemed okay, smelt a lot better then some of the methods of transport he'd had to use in the Underworld…Scabber demons…yuck.

"Alright Chris, it's your turn, just remember to speak clearly, Harry's first time had him saying diagonally. Rather interesting…"

Chris took a handful of the powder and stood in the fireplace, throwing it down he said, "Diagon Alley!"

There was a flash of green and after a slight stumble appeared in a pub where Fred was waiting for him, "Well Chris, you did it right first time. Congratulations!" Chris grinned then grimaced a little as the twin ruffled his hair, "I tell you, if you're not careful we just might have to adopt you."

"Yeah, like I want to become part of your circus." Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh George," Fred said as his twin floo'd in, "I like this one. He thinks he's funny."

"I don't think it," Chris smirked, "I know it."

Soon the rest of the party appeared beside them, the Leo clone (Sirius) grinned at them, "Let's get going shall we?"

Chris nodded, "Alright."

Walking through to the courtyard Chris got more then a little confused at the fact they were just staring at a brick wall until Lupin tapped certain bricks and the wall began to change into an archway.

A chocolate brown eyebrow arched curiously as he crossed the threshold and was thrust into a rather busy slightly old looking street with people dressed in all kinds of robes. In short, this was one of the most messed up things Chris had seen in a long time.

"We should get you a wand," Sirius said, "You'll need one for school."

"A wand?" Chris scoffed, "As in a big pointy stick?"

"Essentially."

"Cool."

"Follow me." The two of them walked into Ollivander's, Chris stared at all the little boxes in wonder.

"Ah, Mr Black, I was wondering when I would be seeing a child of yours enter this store." He looked over his glasses at Chris, "Although, he's a little old isn't he?"

"Transfer student." Chris said stiffly, "And how did you know who he was?"

"Please, I gave him the wand in his pocket. Now come here boy."

Chris walked over to the desk, Ollivander looked at Chris' hand a moment then walked off muttering, "I know the perfect wand for you."

He came back a few seconds later opening a small box, "Yes, this is it. Made from the heart of a redwood tree, with a powdered Unicorn horn in the center."

Chris looked slightly disgusted, "Please tell me you didn't kill the Unicorn to get the horn."

He shook his head, "It was given up freely. Give it a go." Chris picked it up, a feeling of warmth spread through him, like he'd found a part of himself, "Well? Try it out."

"Swish and flick." Sirius whispered in his ear, "point at the vase and say Wingardium Leviosa"

So Chris tried it, "Wingardium Leviosa" and to his amusement the vase rose in the air as he moved his wand.

Ollivander smiled, "Seems you've found your wand, eleven inch, redwood heart with powdered Unicorn horn, pure magic, last of three wands."

Sirius handed out the money and new wand in hand Chris and Sirius walked outside; the dark red wood making him smile. "Pocket it." Sirius said.

Chris, reaching in under his jacket put it in the back pocket of his jeans, they kept walking to Flourish and Blotts to get his books. While browsing a stack of potion books a chill ran through him and behind closed eyes he saw the strangest mark, it was a snake coming out of the open mouth of a skull.

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of it, "Are you okay Chris?" he stared into the warm brown eyes of Hermione.

"Yeah, I am." 

"Well, your father's gotten your books, sent me to go and get you and take you to get your uniform."  


After the uniform ordeal they walked back past the broom shop. Chris paused, "Why are all those kids staring at a broom?" Chris asked, "Do they plan on sweeping the floor or something?"

"Oh no my dear boy!" Sirius came up behind him, and him looking like Leo and talking like Sirius scared the crap out of Chris, "it's for flying. We need to get you a broom." 

Sirius practically dragged a bewillered Chris inside and seconds later Chris reappeared, holding a black Firebolt.

At least half an hour later everyone had their school supplies, Chris had his school books, cauldron, wand, uniforms, broom and all that was left was his animal.

"Hogwarts students can either have an owl, a cat or a toad." Sirius said as they walked to the shop.

"I can change into a cat, I hate toads…" he looked up at his father, "Do you think I could take It to school with me?"

"The owl?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. He's a really beautiful bird…and I'm sure we could always get another mail owl for your place."

"I have two. It's okay."

Chris beamed at him, "This is so cool!" everyone met up back at the Leaky Cauldron, "Well, we have to go back to the house to get It…"

Remus nodded, "I'll go. I've already organised rooms for us."

Chris wasn't really paying attention, he was watching the people around him, aside from at magic school he'd never seen magic used for this much personal gain _ever._

Remus returned with It in a cage, the blue eyed owl glaring at the werewolf.

Chris smirked as Remus handed him It's cage, _/Stop your squawking or I'll feed you to a lion./_

_/You don't scare me. Besides, you want to take me to Hogwarts remember/_

_/Fine, so maybe I won't feed you to a lion, but you could at least be a little nicer don't you think/_

_/Whatever/_

Chris picked up the cage, "So Chris, you're sharing a room with Ron and Harry."

_Why couldn't I share with Fred and George? Ron's got the personality of a broomstick. _Chris thought to himself. Following Ron and his charge they got up to a cramped room that had two beds and a couch. Smirking, Chris waved a hand and his trunk flew to the bed closest to the window, "Mine."

Ron grumbled something along the lines of 'show off' under his breath as Harry took the other bed forcing Ron to take the couch, it wasn't that bad, it was a very nice couch, it was comfy enough for him to lie down and sleep in it.

Chris was looking out the window as Ron and Harry were talking about Harry's scar, he turned around, "So your scar hurts? What's the big deal?"

"It means Voldemort's either close, feeling a strong emotion-"

"Wait." Chris held a hand up looking like he was about to laugh, "You're connected to this big bad everyone's so worried about?"

"Harry's the only one to survive the Killing Curse."

"Killing Curse? Sounds like fun."

"It killed my parents. Gave me this scar." 

"Oh. Sorry. But explain to me how you're connected to Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

"Please, fear of the name increases fear of the man. I'm not going to walk around saying You-know-who! I'll sound like an idiot!"

"Well, you don't have any idea what's going on here Chris! So maybe you should just go back to America and leave us all alone! Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

Chris' eyes narrowed on Ron, "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that Ron Weasley." He got off the bed in one swift movement and seemed to tower over the red head, his green eyes staring through him, "I have seen things you wouldn't understand and I'm sorry if I find the whole predicament a little fucking ridiculous." He turned to walk back to the bed but stopped for a second, his green eyes twinkling, "And Ron…"

"Yes?"

A slight flick of his hand sent Ron back onto the couch, "Don't fuck with me."

"What did you do that for!" Harry snapped.

"He was being an ass." Chris said as he put his wand on the bedside table and lay down, "Harry, give me your hand."

"Why?"

"He wants to read you." Ron grumbled, "Did it to Sirius the other night and fainted."

"I didn't faint! Those dementor things scared the hell out of me!"

"They weren't real!"

"They felt it!"

Harry, sick of their bickering, placed his hand on Chris', Chris' eyes closed and his whole body arched for a moment then as Harry moved to take his hand away Chris whimpered softly, "No."

Inside the vision

_"Kill the spare." A raspy voice echoed through the night._

_Chris looked around Harry and this other boy were in a cemetery, a little further forward there was a man holding a small black bundle, the man raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_The other boy fell down dead._

_Harry's eyes rested upon a headstone, Tom Riddle. What did that mean?_

_Suddenly Harry was against it, magical ropes binding him to it so tightly he couldn't move._

_The man who had set the bundle down hit the struggling Harry, the hood had fallen down and Harry's eyes widened, "You!" _

_The man shoved some black material in Harry's mouth so now the boy couldn't move, couldn't speak, only watch._

_Chris felt a searing pain run through his body, realising from the look on Harry's face that it was his, the thing in the bundle moved, trying to free itself, the freakish looking man was busy with a huge cauldron. The thing was getting angrier, "Hurry!" it hissed._

_There was a fire underneath the cauldron and soon enough the man opened the robes and there was one of the most disgusting things he'd ever seen, it was like a crouched human child, but horribly ugly, its skin was almost white, it had no hair and was scaly. Arms and legs were tiny, and the face was flat, like a snake. And it had the most horrible red gleaming eyes._

_Chris felt a sudden chill run though him, like he had in the bookstore when he saw the mark._

_The man put the thing in the cauldron and Chris heard a hiss and a thud as it hit the bottom. _

_The man had his wand raised, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

_Black magic. Oh fuck._

_The tomb below Harry's feet crcked open and a trickle of dust rose up and into the cauldron, the potion sparked and turned a rather creepy shade of blue._

_The man had a dagger in his hand now, he was sobbing, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.'_

_Chris cried out as the man sliced off his hand. The man screamed and threw the hand into the potion, Chris was bathed in a bright red glow, Harry'd closed his eyes… the man was right in front of him. _

_"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will ressurect your foe."_

_The silver dagger sliced through the robes, the dagger peircing the flesh of his elbow, he placed a phial under the cut, Harry's blood trickling into it. He, obviously affected by blood loss, staggered back to the cauldron, tossing the blood into the cauldron before collapsing._

_A surge of fear so powerful it nearly knocked him off his feet ran through him as he watched a great mist rise up before he could see an outline of a man, he looked like a skeleton. A cross between a snake and a human, slits for nostrils, no lips and red eyes._

_"Robe me." That freaky little man got up and pulled the robes one handed over his master._

_And in that second as the skelton like man stepped out of the cauldron Chris knew, this was Voldemort. And he was nothing like his family had ever faced._

_He touched Harry and Chris felt so much pain, his eyes closed, he wanted out! Now! He was praying to whatever gods were out there to let him out!_

_Chris saw the mark on the freaky man's arm and he understood, his mark. Voldemort's' mark. Brain clouded with so much pain Christopher Halliwell screamed._

End vision.

Emerald, terror filled eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, his hands wrapping around the figure that had been shaking him, "It's okay Chris."

It was Sirius, Sirius pulled away and looked at the three boys, Chris saw everyone was in here, "Alright." Sirius said, "What happened?"

"I got a vision. I wanted to understand, I touched Harry's hand and…" Chris' eyes looked so haunted, "And now…I get it."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, here's just a little bit of slight fluffiness to pass the time. Hope you like it._

Chapter eight

"You understand?" Remus asked, "What did you see?"

Sirius, whose glamour had faded when the vision started, looked up at Remus, "Moony, just let it sit."

"Sirius…"

"I saw _him_." The whisper silenced the whole room, his brow was creased in a frown as he leant into his father, "How can such magic be in existence?" His whole body was shaking as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"You saw him be reborn." The words came from Harry's mouth softly, it was more of a statement then a question.

Chris nodded, "Yes."

There followed a barrage of questions, Chris had pulled away from Sirius, his eyes locked pleadingly on Remus, **_Make them stop._**

Remus nodded, "Perhaps we should let the boy rest." He suggested.

All eyes sort of turned on Chris then filed out through the door leaving Remus, Sirius and Chris in the room, "How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Like my head's going to split apart." Chris laughed sardonically, "Other then that I'm just fine."

"I told you that there were some things that shouldn't be seen." Remus said.

"How was I supposed know?" Chris spat, massaging his temples, "I've never been hit with something so intense and now is not the time for I told you so's Uncle Remus." His head shot up, green eyes wide in shock.

"Did he just call me-"

"I think he just-"

"I'm sorry." Chris said ashamedly, "I shouldn't have- I mean…I haven't even-"

"Chris." Sirius' voice was soft but it broke through to the fear, "Chris look at me."

Chris looked up, "Yeah?"

'It's okay. I don't want you to call me dad or whatever unless you want to. I'd rather be your friend first." He pulled a face that made Chris laugh, "Because think that's important okay? And trust me, I understand calling him 'Uncle' he's very, very, uncleish."

Chris grinned broadly at Sirius and Remus, "Friends first?"

"Friends first." They said in unison.

"So, why did Sirius call you Moony?"

"Oh that's a long, rather different-"

"Entertaining-" Sirius interjected.

"_Entertaining_ story." Remus shot a glance at his friend, "You see, Sirius, Harry's father and a man named _Peter_ and I were all friends at Hogwarts, they were Animagus' and as you know, I'm a werewolf."

"We were pranksters," Sirius grinned, "Remus was the serious one, I was the funny one and James was well James. We were known-"

"Mostly to ourselves-"

"And a lot of students and teachers as the Marauders,"

"Why did you say Peter's name like that? What'd he do?"

"He's the reason I ended up in Azkaban, he's the reason Harry's an orphan and he's the reason Voldemort's back."

Chris nodded, "Okay…" his eyes widened, "Wait…did you say the reason Voldemort's back?"

"Yes."

"That freaky looking guy? Oh man."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, it was weird, I mean, he cut off his hand… but anyways…go on with the story."

"Peter could change into a rat, James into a stag, me into a werewolf and Sirius here into a big black dog."

"And you're a second generation Marauder." Sirius grinned and looked up at Remus, "He needs a name."

"Yes he does Padfoot, but what to call him?"

"He can change into cats."

"Can't very well call him Padfoot."

"How about… Whiskers?"

"No." Remus shook his head, "It needs to be a little creative…What about Nox?"

"huh?" Came the response from father and son.

"Lumos summons light on the end of your wand, Nox on the other hand, extinguishes the light. So Nox essentially is the absence of light. As in black, like the colour of the cat you can change into."

"But he can also change into a white tiger." Sirius objected.

"What do you use more?" Remus asked.

"The cat."

"So Nox?"

"Nox."

"What do you think Chris?"

"I like it." Chris grinned, a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time, "Thanks guys."

"Well you better get some sleep," Sirius said as he gave Chris a hug, "School tomorrow."

"Night Padfoot. Night Moony." Chris said as he tk'd the covers over himself.

"Night Nox." They said as they closed the door.

Chris closed his eyes and on the edges of sleep heard Ron and Harry walk into the room, "Blimey Harry, the kid's a nutter."

"Leave him Ron."

"He gets visions whenever a person touches him, how's he gonna go at Hogwarts."

Chris rolled onto his back, eyes still closed and he said, "Generally Ron, I can tune it out."

"Oh Merlin! You're awake?"

Chris sat up and leant on his elbows, grinning lazily, "Yeah Ron, funny 'bout that."

"Sorry about that." Ron said.

"It's fine Ron." Chris said, "Never been called a nutter before."

"C-"

"Go to sleep Ron." Chris yawned, "night Harry."

"Night Chris."

**Next Morning**

"Nice of you to join us furball." Were the first words he heard as he woke up. Rubbing his eyes he came face to face with the grinning face of his father.

"Get offa me Padfoot!" Chris mumbled before groaning, "What time is it?"

"5:30."

"WHAT? Why the hell am I awake?"

"Thought you might like to go to London for a bit of a look around."

"At five thirty in the morning?" Chris said incredulously, "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe. C'mon Nox. Everyone else is eating breakfast. Train leaves at 10:30. We gotta go."

Chris got up begrudgingly, his dark hair pointing in more angles then Harry Potter's.

_A/N: The first potions class is coming up in about 2 or three chapters time._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Look at all those reviews (Thanks heaps and heaps. Guess I'm doing something right hey? lol) Here's chapter nine for all you nice ppls!_

Chapter Nine

Chris was exhausted by the time they returned to the leaky cauldron, he'd bought some blank tapes for his video camera and some new clothes.

"Well, everybody should go pack." Molly said after she'd dragged Arthur back inside.

Chris followed Ron and Harry back up to their room, "So how long is the train ride?"

"Long enough."

"So are we all sitting together on the train?"

"Nah, Hermione and I have Prefect duties. But you Harry and Ginny can sit together. Fred and George will probably be sitting together with some of their friends." Said Ron, "But we can all sit together later."

"Yeah, okay." Chris said softly, he'd rather be sitting with Hermione or Fred and George.

So, with Sirius looking like Leo and everybody packed they headed off to the train station.

"Platform 9 and three quarters?" Chris asked skeptically, "There's no way."

"We're here."

"It's a wall." Chris said bluntly.

"Hey Chris-"

"Watch this." The twins said, one after the other the twins simply walked through the wall.

"Holy crap!" Chris jumped.

"Well, off you go." Said Molly, "It's easy."

Hesitantly Chris pushed his cart towards the wall, with his eyes firmly closed he first pushed the cart through and then felt the sudden rush as he stepped through the threshold, opening his eyes on the other side he couldn't believe it. He'd walked through some weird stuff before, but it'd never been a wall before.

Chris walked over to Fred and George as everyone else stepped through the wall, "So you're here-"

"What do you think of the Hogwarts express?"

"It's a big red train. Nothing ultra special about it really is there?"

"Nope. Guess not."

"Oh Bless him Fred, he's a cynic"  
"I'm not a cynic. I'm just being realistic, unless the train and all its carriges get up and do a little jig it doesn't wow me in the slightest."

"Really?"

Chris turned around and saw Sirius and everyone else standing behind them, "Hey," Chris was still unnerved about the fact this man had his dad's face, it hurt more then he'd thought it would. Really hurt, he missed his dad…he missed them all.

Sirius was beaming, "My son's going to Hogwarts."

Chris smiled, "Still think it's a stupid name for a school."

"Well, you get that." Sirius wrapped his arms around him and to his sort of surprise (not a bad one), Chris hugged him back, "Stay safe Nox."

Chris grinned wryly, "You too Padfoot." He said quietly.

He turned to Remus, "Uncle Remus."

"Chris."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

Harry smiled at his godfather, "See you Padfoot."

Sirius hugged Harry, "Bye Harry, stay safe. And look after Chris okay?"

Harry smirked, "Thought he was the one supposed to be looking after me. Being my whitelighter and all."

Sirius smiled, "You know what I mean. And be careful."

"Don't worry so much Sirius." He said quietly, "We'll be fine."

Harry grinned at Sirius one last time before walking on to the Hogwarts Express.

"So, we better go find a compartment huh?" Harry said as he sidled up to Chris.

Chris turned to Harry, "Do you think I don't know Harry?"

"Know what?"

"You think I'm here to take Sirius away from you. But I'm not. He's my father. I think I have the right to get to know him."

"I never said you didn't."

"You didn't have to." Chris said quietly, "I'll go find somewhere to sit on my own for now."

"Chris-"

Chris just walked off, slipping into the nearest empty compartment and locking the door behind him, waving his hand he sent the trunk up onto the luggage rack _/What did you do that for/_ It asked.

_/Because I don't need any of Harry's angsty-ness at the moment. I have enough on my plate as is so just shut up and look out the window or something okay/_

Chris broke the link and pulled his mp3 player out of his bag and grabbed a couple of the books he'd 'borrowed' from Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts a history, Black family history and an obscure potion book he couldn't pronounce the title of.

Towards the end of Hogwarts a history unbeknownst to Chris the door to the compartment opened and a teen with blonde hair and silver-grey eyes walked in.

"Hey you." The boy said.

When Chris didn't look up, one Draco Malfoy took it as a rather big insult, "HEY!"

Chris finished the book, closed it and removed his earphones, looking up he said, "Sorry, couldn't hear you."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Rude much? I've never seen you before. You don't hear me bitching at you."

"You're American?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Chris said sarcastically.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like this?"

Chris smiled wryly, "I know who I am. But do you know who you are?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" he huffed.

"Aw, I'm not allowed to have any fun." Chris pouted.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

Chris stuck his hand out and what he said next surprised him, "My name's Chris Black." He gestured to the owl, "And that's It."

"Your owl's name is It?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because he liked it."

"He liked it? He's an owl, he doesn't know what he likes."

_/Oh man, how much of an ass is he/_

_/Calm yourself down./_

_/Or what? You're going to feed me to that imaginary lion/_

_/I'll conjure it./_

"Oi! Why are you ignoring me?"

Chris blinked, "Sorry, It is being a real pain."

"You can talk to animals?"

"Can you talk to people?" he asked sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude."

"Oh no, that's your department, isn't it Draco?"

"Malfoy's aren't rude." Draco snapped.

"No, they're just narcissists who talk about themselves in the third person, aren't they?"

When Draco didn't respond Chris looked up and saw a wand pointed at him, "Don't do something you'll regret." Chris said calmly.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because," Chris said as he picked up the potion book, "I can do this."

The handle of the wand suddenly felt like it was on fire causing Draco to hiss in pain and drop it, "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Chris said sarcastically.

Draco picked up his wand and pocketed it, "Impressive. So which house are you in?"

"You've never seen me before remember? I'm a new student, fifth year."

"Oh really? You should seriously think about Slytherin house. It will show you the way the real world works."

"I know how the real world words." Chris said as he put his feet up on the seat, "It's the wizarding world I'm trying to figure out."

_/If he asks you who your parents are, don't answer/_

_/Why not/_

_/Your father's an escapee from Azkaban. You do the maths./_

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

Chris and Draco looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway, "What do you want Potter?"

"You're talking to my friend." Harry said.

Draco's eyes narrowed on Chris, "You didn't mention you were friends with Potter."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes." Draco hissed, getting up and storming past Harry. Chris waved his hand as Harry walked in and the door locked.

"Hey Harry."

"Chris I want to apologise for well, what I thought. I know you don't want to take Sirius away from me…it's just, aside from Ron and Hermione-"

"Sirius is all we've got." Chris finished, "My whole family died in one hit." Chris said softly.

"Mine were killed by Voldemort, but then again, I guess you already knew that."

"Just because I'm psychic doesn't mean I know everything. I'm the potions and research guy. My Aunt Phoebe was the one butting in to everyone's lives. She was an empath and an advice columnist. I got to inherit Empathy, telepathy and visions from her. Well, the telepathy wasn't hers and her permonitions were just little flashes but you get the idea and I'm rambling again…"

"You miss them, don't you?"

Chris half smiled, "Yeah, they were my world."

"I don't remember my parents…but I do miss them."

"It's understandable." And at that moment the two boys came to a silent understanding, Sirius was theirs, "So, changing the topic, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said, "Why?"

"Draco just gave me the sales pitch for Slytherin and I swear I hope to god the rest of this trip isn't filled with Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sales pitches."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry. We can beat them off with a stick…but I don't think anyone else knows you're here."

The door opened and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all came in dressed in their school uniforms, "You two should get changed into your robes, we're almost there."

Chris gestured to the door, "Well, if you'll be so kind as to wait out there."

When it was just Harry and Chris in the compartment the door shut, locked, and the curtains came down on both sides of the compartment. When the door clicked open and the curtains went up and both Chris and Harry were in their uniforms.

"So Hermione, Ginny, have I been upgraded from 'kinda cute' to at least reasonably attractive?" Chris asked with a wry smile and laughed slightly when both girls blushed furiously.

"You'll do." Hermione said.

Chris picked up the potions book and went back to reading as everyone else settled into chatting until they got there. The train ground to a halt, Chris looked up, "We here?"

"Yeah, put your stuff back in your trunk and leave it here, they'll be brought in to the castle."

Chris dropped the books into the trunk and closed it up, the others watched in fascination as the trunk glowed blue for a moment and then green, Chris looked up, "What, you think you're the only ones to have locking charms?"

Chris got off the train with his friends, his eyes wide as he surveyed the crowds, "First years this way!" A woman shouted, "First years, you too Mr. Black! This way!"

Chris waved to his friends then, holding Its cage he walked over to the Professor, "Now I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank, if you'll all be so kind as to follow me."

They'd eventually made their way up to the castle and as they passed the luggage piled up outside the Great Hall Professor Grubbly-Plank grabbed him by the arm and said, "You can leave your owl here, she'll be taken up to the owlrey."

There came an indignant squawk from the owl in question to which Chris looked down at the bird and hissed "Remember the lion It." Before turning to the Professor, "You should know ma'am, she's a he."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

A witch appeared on the top of the steps, "Mr. Black, put your owl down and come here."

Chris set him down and walked over, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Alright, once you step through these doors you need to line up in the center of the room and one by one you'll be sorted into your houses by the Sorting hat. Mr. Black, as you are coming here to partake in fifth year, you will be sorted first"

Chris nodded in understanding, "Alright, off we go."

_(A/N: Sorry about the formatting... isn't cooperating with me at the moment. And btw, Snape's in the chapter after next (I'm having so much fun writing it) TTFN)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As the doors to The Great Hall swung open the entire student population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell silent, Chris took a deep breath and stood at the front of the line and waited. An old hat was brought in on a small stool, and for the second time in twenty-four hours he jumped as the hat sprung to life- now the author really cannot be bothered going through the Sorting Hat's new song because it's way, WAY to long.

An old Wizard stood up and began talking to the students, but Chris couldn't hear him, his heart was beating in his ears, why the hell was he so nervous? Suddenly all eyes were on him, that old witch who'd spoken to him earlier was motioning for him to come forward. A small push from behind spurred him into movement, reaching to the end of the room the woman lifted the hat and motioned for him to sit down. The seat was so small he felt like he was an idiot but then the hat started talking.

"Hmm," it murmured, "I wondered when another Black would grace these walls."

"Well, I'm here." Chris said sarcastically, "So sort me so I can sit down and stop looking like an idiot on a tiny stool for eleven-year-olds."

"Sarcasm, courage, smarts, loyalty, oh I remember sorting your father all those years ago and I guess this is rather appropriate; Gryffindor!"

A cheer rose up from the Gryffindor table as the teacher took the hat off and he stood up, Harry and Hermione shuffled apart and Chris slid in between them.

Fred and George were grinning maniacally, "Well done Chris-"

"We knew you'd get into Gryffindor-"

"Although we had our doubts-"

"Especially when we heard you were talking to Malfoy-"

"But you're here-"

"And not in Slytherin-"

"So it's all good!"

"Oh God you two are frustrating!" Chris grinned, "I mean this whole talking in unison and finishing each other's sentences, have you done it all your lives or were you just put on this earth to give me a migrane?"

"We've done it all our lives, but-"

"Annoying you is so much better."

Chris just shook his head and looked at the goblet, sniffing it his nose crinkled in disgust, "What the hell is this?"

"Pumpkin juice"  
"When in Rome." Chris raised it to his lips and took a mouthful, it was one of the most foul things he had tasted in a long time. I want water, is that too much to ask for?

All of a sudden the pumpkin juice changed into water, "Perfect."

Chris' eyes rested on the teachers table at the end of the hall, eyes resting on the figure in black, and much to his creeped outiness the man's almost black eyes were staring at him.

"Who's that?" Chris asked.

"Professor Snape. Teaches potions."

"Oh."

"Creepy bastard, isn't he?"

"Damn straight."

"And we've got Double potions first thing tomorrow."

"Oh be still my beating heart." Chris said sarcastically as the feast finished.

They filed out and began to walk upstairs, Hermione and Ron went about their Prefect duties and Harry and Chris slowly meandered up to their rooms.

"Watch out for the staircases." Harry said.

"Why?"

"They move." No sooner had the words left his lips but the staircase they were currently standing on began to move.

"Jesus Christ Harry!" Chris yelped.

"Great, now we're on the other side of the bloody castle!" Harry huffed.

"Okay," Chris said, "Harry give me your hand." he groaned in frustration when Harry looked at him stupidly, "Oh for Pete's sake, do you wanna wait for these things to move again?"

Chris grabbed Harry's hand, "Alright, think of where you want to go."

Slowly the picture of the Fat Lady's portrait formed in his mind, the two of them dissolved into four columns of blue and white sparkling orbs.

(A/N: I know about the whole no apparating thing, but in my defense it's orbing, two different modes of transportation and I'll keep it that way okay?)

The orbs solidified into two magical teenagers, one of them looking rather green, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling."

"Doubt that." Harry mumbled.

"Ah, I see we have a new student." The painting said.

Chris' eyes opened wide, "Okay I'm not going to get used to this. You English people are so weird…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well are you going to say hello or what young man?" The portrait demanded, "Because mumbling under your breath and looking like your eyes are about to pop out of your skull is rather rude. Besides, I may be on this wall but I do not have all day."

Green eyes looked up with a smirk, "Hello my Lady."

"Are you going to let us in?" Harry asked.

"I can't let you in Mr Potter."

"Why the not?"

"Because you haven't given me the password." She said with a smile.

"Right…what was it?"

Chris looked up at the Lady, "Phoenix Tears?"

"Why it's nice to see someone pays attention around here!" The door swung open and the four of them walked inside.

Chris' eyes were once again wide as he surveyed the Gryffindor common room, "This is so cool."

"Glad you like it." Chris' eyes focused on Hermione.

"Hey 'mione." He sensed Ron coming behind him, "Ron."

"How in Merlin's name did you know I was there?"

"I sensed you." Chris said matter-of-factly, "It's a whitelighter thing."

"But you're not a whitelighter." Ron pointed out.

"I have the powers of a whitelighter Ronald, I grew up as a witchlighter, I sensed you. And heard you."

"Heard me?"

"Your feet clunk." He murmured, "So is anyone going to show me where I'm sleeping tonight?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "follow us."

"I'll try not to let my feet clunk as I follow you." Ron quipped.  
Chris turned and grinned, "Now Ron, that almost sounded sarcastic."

"Off to bed with you." Hermione's voice followed them up the stairs.

"Yes Hermione!" They chorused before entering the fifth year dorm room.

"Welcome to your bedroom." Harry said, "If you would be so kind to observe, my bed is there, Ron's is there and yours is there."

"You know you sound like Hermione when you do that."

"Gee thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

Chris walked over to his bed where he could see the gold coloured lettering on his red trunk reading CPHB, he smiled to himself as he replaced his robes with his pajama pants, maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

As he slid into bed and tk'd the curtains of the four-poster shut around him, a rather enticing blackness encouraged him to surrender to the darkness and he did, praying that tonight he wouldn't dream. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The morning was not going well, Chris had indeed dreamed, and while wrapped in the memories of his family and demons the sheets of his bed had started to strangle him. When he woke up he was wound so tightly and his pillow was torn to bits.

Realising he wasn't going to get out of this bed the conventional way he orbed. Reappearing at the end of his bed he sighed, waving his hands the curtains opened to reveal the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor boys in their school robes, staring at him and the destruction on his bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Not quite sure," Chris said, "I think the sheets were trying to strangle me." He managed a weak smile as he climbed off the bed, looking at the bed he said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

The other students watched as the bed repaired itself; "You'll have to teach me how to do that!" Seamus grinned at him.

"So what have I missed?"

"Breakfast."

"Oh damn." Chris sighed as he pulled on his robes, "Alright, we've got Potions right?" he asked as he stuffed his books into his bag.

"Yeah." Said Neville.

Chris shot them a glare worthy of Snape, "So, unless I've grown a second head and it's paralyzed all of you… get moving coz I don't know where I'm going and I don't wanna be late."

Little tiny line break #1

Chris stood in line with the other Gryffindors in the dungeons waiting for the first Potions lesson of the year. A door opened and students dressed in green pushed past them.

"Watch where you're going Gryffindorks!" A blonde boy sneered.

Chris recognised him as the guy from the train, what had Harry called him? Draco Malfoy…

"Better go find your bleach Malfoy, your roots are showing." Chris called.

Draco turned around but before he could do or say anything Snape opened the foor and said, "Enter."

Chris sat down next to Hermione as Snape rattled off his start of year speech, Chris wasn't really interested, he just wanted to get down to the potions. He didn't give a rats arse about this stupid greasy haired- oh wait, Snape was setting the work and none of us were paying attention. Stop, rewind and freeze, "Open your books to page 230, I want two and a half parchments on the uses and purpose of Burdock root, you may begin."

Chris grinned, he'd read the book, but he knew the uses of Burdock root like he knew how to orb. Three quarters of an hour later Professors Dumbledore and Umbridge came into the class unnoticed as Chris raised his hand.

"Professor Snape?"

The Professor's cold black eyes turned on the boy, "What is it?"

"I'm finished sir."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, two and a half parchments, what else would you like me to do?"

"Do it again." Snape sneered.

"Sir, forgive me, but that's pointless. I've done what you asked. And I went over it twice before raising my hand."

"I told you to do it again."

"No." Chris said stubbornly.

"Stand up." When Chris didn't move, Snape grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

Chris cocked his head to his side, eyes studying the Potions teacher, "Sir, I assure you, trying to intimidate me will not work. My family has been fighting demons for over six hundred years and I have seen fairies scarier then you."

"Why you insolent little brat. You're no better then your father."

"My dad was a good man Professor, a Whitelighter you do know what a whitelighter is don't you?"

At this time all students and the dumbstruck Headmaster and DADA teacher watched on in morbid fascination to see how this would unfold.

"I'm talking about your birth father, Sirius Black. The murderer."

"You know Professor, there is this debate in the, what do you call them, muggle, that's it, the muggle realm about nature versus nurture."

There was a vein, just under Severus' jaw that looked like it was fit to explode, "Do you know how pathetic you are Black, thinking that you're so better then everybody else because of your talents?"

"Oh, so you've heard?" Chris quipped, "Here I was thinking no one knew about me. But Professor, do you have any idea how pathetic you are?"

"I'm sure you're about to enlighten me." Severus sneered.

"You're a middle aged man, you went to school what, thirty years ago? And just because your Hogwarts experience sucked because four boys your age picked on you…it gives you NO right to take it out on their children."

Before he could blink there was a wand at his throat, "Give me a reason Black. Just one."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Professor?"

"Go on, keep talking."

Chris' lips turned into a sneer as he echoed the words Sirius had used two years earlier, "Why don't you go play with your chemistry set?"

Snape's wand moved so fast as a great mist rose up, a crack of wood on skin was heard before a tinkling and then a soft thud.

When the mists parted Severus Snape was sitting at his desk and Chris was still standing, blood trickling down his cheek from the cut on his cheek a half smile playing on his lips, "There you go Professor, doesn't that make you feel so much better?"

"Professor Snape, Mr Black, my office. Now." Gone was the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, you didn't need to be an empath to see how pissed the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was.

(A/N: So…what do you think of that? I hope you liked it, review people, c'mon! You know you wanna…) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"You are dismissed." Severus growled at the students in his fifth year potions class before storming out the door.

_**'Mione, would you please take my bag for me? Thanks, and don't forget to put the parchments on Snape's desk for me.**_

Chris smirked as Snape walked past him, "Mr Black, I told you to come to my office." Dumbldore's voice rang out behind him.

Chris nodded before flashing a smile to his friends and following his Headmaster, the walk to the Headmaster's office was a slow and silent one, _"Jelly beans."_

_Jelly beans? At least we have an okay pass word, Jelly beans is ridiculous password… oh cool…a gargoyle that twists into a staircase…_

They walked up the stairs to the office and Chris mentally snickered, _and mum said my room was a mess. _

Dumbledore gestured to the seats, "Take a seat, Lemon Drop?"

Snape shook his head and Chris did the same.

"Severus I am disgusted with you." Dumbledore said sadly, "Never in my years as a professor at this school have I _ever_ seen the need to strike one of my students." He shot a glare at Chris, "Even if I was provoked. As much as it pains me to say it, give me a reason why I shouldn't fire you."

"Headmaster-" Severus began but was cut off by his student.

"Professor Dumbledore, if I may." All eyes turned on Chris, "Please don't fire Professor Snape, I'm sorry for the way I acted and you would be making a huge mistake if you were to fire him because of the way we acted today."

"Explain why you shouldn't be expelled Mr Black, I took a great risk in allowing you to come to this school and in your _first_ class you do something like this."

"What do you mean you took a great risk?"

"Christopher, I know what your family were. The kind of trouble that the Warren line attracts."

Chris closed his eyes a moment, "You think that they'll come here? Or I will go looking for them?" Chris asked.

"Christopher, I believe looking for trouble is in your nature. Need I reference to what brought the two of you to my office today?"

"Headmaster, the boy lost everything the day his family died. I believe it is in his best interests that he stay here and continue his education at this school. I also believe sending him back to his _father_ at this time would be unwise to say the least."

Chris scowled at the last comment, he liked Sirius, but at this moment both he and Snape were trying to keep each other at this school.

"I see both your points. And I must say I agree, but, Christopher, for speaking the way you did to your professor I'm afraid I will have to take twenty-five points from Gryffindor. And you will be in detention for at least the next month. With Mr. Filch."

"Headmaster, I believe Christopher's punishment would best be served with me."

_Uh, oh…_

"And how would this detention be served Severus?"

"For starters, he could reorganize my potions store, alphabetically. And then, if Mr Black believes he could teach the class better then my self I believe he should take the class himself for two classes a week on subjects of my choosing. Until the term of his detention is up."

"What?" Came the croak from Umbridge, "Professor, you're not serious."

_Oh Professor, you are brilliant._ A smile settled over Chris' face for a moment.

"Oh but I am Delores."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Unprecedented, unusual, completely unheard of…" He looked up to Chris, "Mr Black, what do you think?"

"When do I start?"

"Tonight, you can reorganise my potion stocks and tomorrow you can do a theoretical lesson on Burdock Roots and their purposes in potions, and then, on Thursday, you can take a practical lesson."

Chris grinned, "Sure."

"Chris, perhaps you should go to the infirmary for that cut on your cheek."

Chris shook his head, "No need Headmaster," licking a finger he rose it to his cheek and wiped along where the cut had been, all that remained of the incident was the trickles of blood that stained his cheek and the few droplets on his shirt collar.

"My self-healing powers aren't as developed as other whitelighters." Chris explained, "So if I just went to the bathroom and cleaned up could I return to classes?"

"Well, your next class doesn't start for another three quarters of an hour, so go, find your friends. Severus, what time do you want him to meet you this evening?"

"Eight o'clock." Severus said, "In my classroom."

Chris nodded and rose from his chair, "Thank you Professors."

Chris left the office closely followed by Professors Snape and Umbridge. Umbridge went to her class and Snape followed after Chris.

His hand reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Christopher."

Chris turned around, "Yes Professor?"

"How did you know?" He asked, "About yours and Potter's fathers?"

"A touch is all it takes when I haven't had my blocking potion Sir."

"I'm-"

Chris smiled knowingly, "It's okay Professor, I understand."

"It changes nothing."

Chris smirked, "Sure it doesn't."

He nodded and walked off to the nearest bathroom and washed his face, all that remained in evidence of Snape's wand was the few drops of blood on his collar.

By this time news of the confrontation had spread throughout the entire school, everybody knew…even the damn portraits hanging on the walls knew.

"Hello My Lady." Chris smiled cheekily at the Fat lady as he stepped up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Christopher, anybody would think you were flirting with me. What's the password?"

"I could be." Chris smiled sweetly, "Phoenix tears."

"You should know, the entire fifth and sixth years are waiting in there for you." She said as she let him through.

When he walked into the common room a cheer rose up, "Well done Chris!" a lot of people, including Harry and Ron. But Hermione just sat in one of the chairs looking annoyed.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her, "Hey."

"What did you do that for Chris?"

"I'm sorry…" he said with a sad smile, "I let my temper get the better of me."

"What about Snape? He could lose his job."

"He won't."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I made sure of it." He grinned, "Same way Snape made sure I wasn't expelled."

"And how is that?"

"I've got detention."

"Is that all?"

"I'm organising his potions store alphabetically and…"

"And what?"

A grin spread across his features as the Gryffindors began to file out, "I'm teaching two classes a week."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "But this is our OWLs, you can't!"

"Shh…I don't want the whole school to know just yet. But I'm going to need a hand with it, tomorrow at least, this week it's a theory on Burdock root and then a prac lesson on Thursday involving Burdock root. It'll be okay Hermione…I know what I'm talking about."

_**Little tiny line break # 2**_

Deep down in the snake pit in the Potions classroom Professor Severus Snape had a small smirk on his face as he read over his newest student's parchments on Burdock root…he realised that he couldn't fault the boy in the slightest.

_**Little tiny line break #3**_

Chris walked into Transfiguration with Harry, Ron and Hermione, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were staring at him with a mix of shock, awe and happiness. Someone had finally stood up to Snape.

"How come you're not expelled?" Draco asked, "Or did you get Snape fired?"

"Nobody's leaving the school Malfoy." Chris snickered, "I'm staying and so's the Professor."

"Mr Black, if you would kindly take your seat. And I will have you know, I will not stand for the kind of behavior you displayed in Professor Snape's Potion's class do you understand?"

Chris nodded, "Yes Professor."

Transfiguration was interesting to say the least, he was just getting the hang of writing with a quill when he'd accidentally turned it into a pen.

McGonagall stood over him, "Mr Black, can you explain to me why your quill looks like a muggle pen?"

Chris blushed furiously, "It was an accident miss, I was just getting the hang of writing with the quill and next thing I know it's a pen."

"Well, perhaps you could, _accidentally_ change it back to a quill?" She leant down and whispered, "Page 213."

Chris nodded and opened his book, pulling out his wand he pointed it at the pen and followed the directions, seconds later it was a quill again.

"Well done Mr Black, now if you can hopefully avoid any more accidents we can resume with our lesson on self transfiguration."

"Ma'am, is that like an animagus?" he asked.

"You mean like your father being the dog of the Black family?" Draco sneered.

"Be quiet Mr Malfoy, lest I take points from your house."

Malfoy shut up.

"Now, what did you mean?"

"Well, self-transfiguration is essentially shapeshifting isn't it? So the ability to change into an animal at will would fall into that category would it not?"

"Yes it would." She went back up to the front of the classroom and continued the lesson."

By the end of the lesson Chris' stomach was growling like the tiger he could change into, he gave his bag to Hermione, ducked around the corner, changed into Nox and as his small black cat shape darted through the throng of people, narrowly avoiding being trodden on.

When he reached the Great Hall he waited a few moments until his friends showed up, "Let's eat."

Sitting at the Gryffindor table Chris didn't notice Snape walking into the hall, some pieces of parchment in his hand.

"Black." The entire hall fell into silence as Chris stood up and turned to face Professor Snape, half the students in the school were expecting another verbal mud slinging match. Instead, Snape thrust the parchment into Chris' hand and said, "If you can keep this up for the rest of the year there may be hope for you yet. And Black,"

"Yes Professor?"

"Bring your blocking potion recipes this evening."

"Yes sir."

With that he stormed down to the teaching table, the school stayed silent for a moment before springing back to life as Chris sat back down.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He looked at it in shock, "My potions class work." He handed it over to her and her mouth hung open.

"What? Why does Hermione look like she's doing an impersonation of a goldfish?"

"It's perfect." Hermione said, "Snape's actually said it was perfect."

"After what happened today?" Ron asked, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I have to reorganise his potions storeroom alphabetically tonight at eight."

"Oh now that sucks." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Oh it's not that bad," Chris said with a grin, "I love potions stuff. Besides, I get to make my blocking potions and guess what one of the ingredients in an empath blocking potion is?"

A smile spread across Hermione's face, "Burdock root."

"Precisely."

_**Little tiny line break #4**_

Chris walked into divination and sat down next to Ron and Harry, who were looking at the cauldron that was sitting between them and everyone else.

"Alright class, today we're going to try water divination."

Chris closed his eyes, _don't make me read Harry, don't make me read Harry._ He pleaded silently.

"Mr Black, perhaps you would like to go first? With Mr Potter as your partner?"

"Professor Trelawny, is there even the remotest possibility I could be partnered with someone else?"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't wanna see _anything_ about his future."

"Mr Black, you need to understand, just because you don't have the sight-"

Chris snorted, "Excuse me?"

"I sensed it the moment you walked in the door, you do not possess the ability to See."

It was Harry's turn to snort, "He does actually. He's already seen Voldemort's return."

A hush fell over the class. Dumbledore, who knew about Christopher Halliwell-Black's (_A/N: Can you see why I just picked one last name?)_ Seeing abilities, decided he would come in and see what happened.

"Well Mr Black, just look into the water and tell me what you see." She said.

Chris took Harry's hand, summoning an athame he nicked Harry's fingertip eliciting a yelp of pain, "Hey!"

"Oh quit being such a baby Potter," He grinned as he forced the drop of blood into the cauldron and healed Harry's finger, "there."

"Mr Black, if you will begin."

Chris blew a mist over the water, the mist began to part and Chris' eyes grew wide as images began to flash past them.

He spoke; _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'_

Dumbledore's eyes opened wide, "Stop him from seeing anything else Sybil." He instructed.

Trelawny went to shake his shoulder but was met with a wand pointing at her ridiculously thick glasses, "Don't." Harry said quietly, "I want to hear what else he has to say."

Chris' voice changed, deeper, but Harry recognised it, _"Lily, you don't have to die like James. Just give me Harry and all this can end."_

The door to the potions classroom slammed shut and the everyone but Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Trelawny and Chris were frozen by Chris' power. _(A/N: I know I'm adding some powers as I go but it's my story so what the hey?)_

"_He's only a baby!" _Chris cried, his voice sounding distinctly female, Dumbledore recognised it as Lily Potter's, _"Please, not Harry!"_

_"Move." _

_"No, please, don't kill my son!" _Tears were streaming down Chris' face as he stood up, _"Not Harry! I won't let you!"_

_"You don't have a choice in the matter, __Avada Kedavra_!"

Chris back arched and a soft moan escaped parched lips as he righted himself.

"_Harry Potter." _The voice hissed, _"Such power, I can see it now… it is a great pity you cannot be turned…you would have been a great ally."_

Chris' wand was pointed squarely at Harry's scar, he seemed to be fighting the vision, "No." he whimpered. Fingers unclenched from the piece of redwood and powdered unicorn horn. Its fall echoing around the room.

The class unfroze and Chris blinked a few times, "What am I doing up here?" he asked as the room unfroze.

He saw the look in Harry's eyes, picking up his wand and grabbing his bag he dashed out of the room, closely followed by Ron and Harry and Dumbledore.

But they didn't stand much of a chance, Chris was taking stairs two at a time, half-way down he changed into Nox and darted down the rest of the stairs and out the door. Nox kept running until he heard barking, he was on the edge of the forest, he changed into the tiger and turned and roared at the dog causing it to yelp and bolt in the other direction.

_(Hagrid's back already but he's occupied with Grawp. And I'm not going to try and accent his talking coz I tried and it gave me a headache.)_

"Alright, you scared Fang, you can change back now." A voice boomed.

The tiger looked up with startling green eyes as he changed into the form of Christopher Black.

"So you're an Animagus?"

Chris nodded, pulling his bag closer to him, "Yes."

"What's yer name?"

"Christopher." He paused, "Christopher Black."

"Black…" Hagrid's eyes narrowed on him for a second, "As in Sirius Black?"

Chris nodded hesitantly, "Yes. I'm his son."

"Son 'ey? Come on in. My name's Hagrid, I'm the groundskeeper here." His regarded the young boy's frightened appearance, "What's wrong? Yer not frightened of me are you?"

"No sir, I had a vision in Divination…I, well…I -"

Hagrid smiled, "It's okay, come on in."

Chris followed the half-giant into his house, "Sorry I scared your dog."

"Doesn't take much. He's a right coward that one."

Chris smiled, "Acting a bit like me huh?" he said as he sat down in the chair Hagrid pointed to.

"'s alright for you. You're a student. Butterbeer?"

"What's that?"

"Blimey, you don't know what Butterbeer is?"

Chris shook his head, "No. I've been living with my family in America for the past sixteen years, they're dead now…I only came to England about a month ago…don't know much about the wizarding world."

"You don't know what you've been missing." Hagrid grinned as he poured some in a mug, Chris took it and took a hesitant sip. A smile broke out over his face, "Ah, I see ya like it!"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, much better then pumpkin juice."

"Of course it is!"

Hagrid and Chris sat in comfortable silence as Chris downed the contents of the mug, "Thank you Hagrid."

"For what?"

"The butter beer, the talk. Just listening."

"Well yer welcome."

Chris walked out of the house and changed back into Nox and bolted back up to the castle, reforming up at the portrait, "My Lady."

"Password?"

"Phoenix tears."

The door swung open and Chris walked through where Ron and Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Well it's about time!" Hermione cried, "Ron and Harry told me what happened, where have you been?"

"Hagrids." Chris said quietly as he dropped his bag and slumped into one of the armchairs, "He's a nice guy."

"Dumbledore was worried about you."

"Good for him." Chris said stiffly, "I just needed to clear my head. There were remnants of whatever it was that I saw…"

"It was the death of my parents."

Chris' eyes grew wide, "Oh Harry…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, you weren't in control of what was happening. Trelawny and Dumbledore wanted to take you out of it…I said no."

Chris' eyes narrowed dangerously, "You did what?"

"You'd told us a rather illuminating prophecy." Harry said, handing Chris a piece of parchment, green eyes scanned the paper, "And we wanted to see if you would See anything else."

"You had _no_ right." Chris snarled, "You have no idea what it's like to lose control like that, to have all your senses shift inwards… to be controlled by something else altogether. It's scary Harry, you have no idea what it's like!" Chris was shouting by the end of his rant.

"Chris-"

Chris stormed upstairs, rifling around in his trunk he found it, his fingers wrapped around the leather covered book. Pulling the Book of Shadows out from his trunk he stormed out of the dorms, straight past Ron, Harry and Hermione and down to the Snake Pit.

"You lost Black?" Malfoy sneered as he stepped in front of him.

"Move." Chris growled, "I'm in no mood for games."

"Aw, you wanna go read your little book?" Draco went to make a grab for the book but before he knew it he was telekinetically shoved against the wall and Chris just stormed past, knocking on Snape's door.

It opened and Snape came face to face with the tear filled face of Christopher Black. Chris raised a hand to his face and used his robes to wipe away the tears, "I know I'm two and a half hours early Professor but I was wondering if you would let me get started on my detention now."

Snape's eyes narrowed on Chris, "And what, pray tell, is the purpose of this?"

"I assume you heard about my Divinations class?"

"I did."

Chris cocked his head on the side, "Well, do you need much more of an explanation?"

Snape stepped aside, "Very well." Chris walked inside, "Am I to understand that what you have in your hands is the blocking potions recipes?"

"Yes sir." Chris placed the book down on the bench near a cauldron, holding his left hand over the open book Snape watched as the boy rummaged through his bag and found the right page all at the same time.

As the pages stopped turning his finger stabbed at the page, "That's them, empathy, telepathy and vision blocking potions."

"Mr Black, are you sure you want to block off this axis of your powers?"

Chris looked up at his professor, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"Very well. The potions pantry is outside and just down the hall, I want the ingredients starting with the letter a on the top shelf and I'm sure even you can understand the term alphabetically." Snape said, "And when you are done, these potions will be ready for you."

Chris nodded, before he walked out the door he turned to Snape and said, "The telepathy potion kinda smokes a bit when it's ready." Snape nodded and Chris walked out and narrowly dodging Malfoy and his gang, ducked into the potions store room, groaning when he realised how big a job this was going to be.

Then he remembered, telekinetic orbing. He silently thanked his Aunt Paige for showing him how to do it.

"Everything starting with the letter A alphabetically." Chris grinned as all the ingredients formed a line to the right of him. This went on until there were 26 lines of potion ingredients around him. Being the clever little Halliwell witch that he was he used his telekinesis to raise the lines to where he wanted them to go. Not the way Snape wanted his punishment to go but at least it was organised. He figured, seeing as it only took him an hour to do all that he would spend a bit of time checking out the ingredients.

An hour and a half after he walked back to the Potions classroom, "I'm done Professor."

Snape gestured to the bench, "Your potions."

"Thank you sir."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would rather you take them here to be sure of no adverse side affects." Chris nodded.

Chris uncapped the vials and downed one after the other, it felt as though a brick wall was slamming into him from all angles.

His balance faltered as his senses began to dull, the book fell from his grasp and he hit the edge of the bench hard as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh fuck." Snape sighed and rushed over to the boy.

Chris' eyes opened slightly and he groaned, "What happened?" he murmured.

"Have you ever taken those three potions at once before?" Snape asked as Chris pushed himself into a sitting position.

Chris shook his head with a small smile, "No Sir."

That vein on Snape's neck was again at bursting point as he checked over the list of ingredients.

Chris closed his eyes as he righted himself, "What'd I do this time Professor?"

Snape stuck a potion vial in front of Chris' face, "Drink this."

"What is it?" Chris' breath caught in his throat as he tried to move even further.

"An antidote."

Chris shook his head, "No." He groaned, "No antidote."

"Christopher, take it." Snape growled dangerously.

Chris being the stubborn ass he is shook his head again, "Tell me which one it's for."

"Visions."

Chris gritted his teeth, pain radiating throughout his head, "No."

"If you don't take it willingly, I can force you to take it."

It was at that point Draco Malfoy walked into the Potions classroom, a blonde eyebrow arching delicately over a grey eye, "Professor?"

"Find another one." Chris hissed at him through gritted teeth, "I don't want it."

"Mr Malfoy don't just stand there." Snape hissed, "Help me get him to take the potion."

"No." Chris pleaded, but in all honesty his mind was a wreck from having all his psychic powers blocked off at once, the brick wall that was blocking his powers was pressing rather firmly on the brain.

In no fit state to do much of anything anymore he just let Draco lie him flat on his back and as he opened his lips and let Snape pour the potion into his mouth.

"Swallow." Snape said and Chris did.

Almost immediately the pain subsided, Draco helped Chris sit up and as Chris' breath evened out, stand up.

It was then Chris' senses slammed inwards and his body stiffened.

_A slightly older Draco was kneeling before Voldemort, Voldemort's wand was pointed at Draco' chest, "Your father's failure will become your punishment young Dragon."_

_There was a strong surge of dark magic as Voldemort's wand pressed into Draco's chest, the blonde wizard screamed and despite the fact the mark wasn't visible Chris could see it._

_"You are to kill Dumbledore."_

_"Yes My Lord."_

Chris' eyes shot open and he stared in horror at the young Malfoy, then at Snape, "You worship him." Chris whispered, "that monster."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"Voldemort." Chris shook his head and looked at Draco, "He was punishing you for your father's failure to do something…it was being taken out on you. Not yet though… he marked you." Draco's hand unconsciously went to his arm, "No, not there, _inside_."

Snape's eyes were focussed on Chris, "What happened next?"

"He wanted him, his Dragon…to kill Dumbledore."

Both Snape and Draco's eyes were wide, "And you're certain about this."

"My visions have never been wrong before Sir." Chris said as he picked up the Book of Shadows, "I'll see you tomorrow Professor, Draco."

The door closed and Draco looked up at his godfather expecting an answer, "Severus?"

Snape shook his head, "I don't know."

_**Little tiny line break #5**_

The walk back to the Gryffindor tower was a silent one; there were no voices and feelings to wrap around his brain. He wondered if this was how alone other people felt.

But at least now he knew that you shouldn't take empathy, telepathy and vision blocking potions all at once. He had the bump forming on the side of his head to prove it.

He smiled up at the Fat Lady, "Hello My Lady."

"What are you doing out this late?"

"It's not that late, I had detention, I'm actually early. Detention was meant to be at eight. Now could you please let me in if I say, Phoenix tears?"

"There you go." The portrait opened.

Chris was met with the worried face of Hermione Granger, "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Snape let me do my punishment early. Do you wanna go down to the library for tomorrows potions lesson?"

"I suppose so. You know Harry's sorry for what he did."

Chris nodded, "I know."

She looked at him a bit closer, "What happened down there?"

"Snape made my blocking potions. It was stupid really, I'd never taken all three potions at once before."

"What happened?"

"I passed out, just for a second. Hit my head on the desk. But I'm okay, just a little bump. But after I came to Snape tried to get me to take an antidote but I wouldn't, Draco had come in…Snape had to get Draco to lie me down so he could pour the potion down my throat."

"What?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, so I'm getting visions again but my telepathy and empathy are blocked for now. And I gotta tell you it's so damn quiet."

"Are you right to go down to the Library now?"

"Just let me get my stuff." He jogged upstairs and grabbed his notebook, quill and ink and put the Book back in his trunk.

Down in the library Chris and Hermione found at least a dozen books involving the uses of burdock root in potions and after another hour Chris believed they had enough notes for a single session of potions.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked as they walked back toward the tower.

"Oh hell yeah." Chris laughed.

"Black!"

Chris and Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking toward them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Mudblood."

Green eyes glared up at Draco, "Don't insult my friends." Chris growled.

"Whatever." Draco snorted.

"What do you want Draco?" Chris asked tiredly.

"Did you see anything else?"

"Only what I told you." Chris said.

"There has to be something else!"

"There wasn't-" Chris was cut off by Draco grabbing his wrist, "Let go of me." Chris wrenched his arm back.

"Christopher, you can't tell me that and not get anything else."

"Draco, I don't know what I can tall you. What I saw is what I saw. Phoenix tears."

Chris and Hermione walked in the open portrait not before Chris turned and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Draco."

_(A/N: I know, I know! I'm absolutely awful, plots within plots. AU-ing books five and six. Insert evil cackle But I love what I do so you'll just have to deal with it! So let me know what you think.)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"What did Draco mean?" Hermione asked when they reached the common room.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Draco Malfoy wouldn't beg for answers for something if it were nothing."

"A vision. I saw Draco kneeling before Voldemort…and Voldemort marked him. But rather then on his arm it was inside him. Draco was given a mission as punishment for his father's failure…one I don't think he has the ability to fulfil. That he's not meant to fulfil."

"And what's that?"

Chris closed his eyes, "Now don't freak out. Promise me you won't freak out okay?"

"It's bad isn't it?"

"He wanted him to kill Dumbledore."

"We have to warn Dumbledore!"

"No. We don't."

"Draco's going to kill Dumbledore! Of course we have to warn him!"

"No." Chris said stubbornly, "We need to find out what Draco's father is up to. It's the only way to save Dumbledore _and_ Draco."

"I don't understand."

"For a brainiac you're pretty clueless, whatever happens to Draco doesn't happen until he's at least a year older. We have a _year _to figure it out. So for now we focus on school."

"We really should talk to Dumbledore."

"And say what?" Chris asked, "Oh I'm really sorry to bother you Headmaster but I had this vision where Voldemort told Draco to kill you."

"He was in Divinations wasn't he? He knows your power doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" Chris closed his eyes, "But we'll talk tomorrow night okay? When my potions have worn off. And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please make sure that I wake up before breakfast? I mean, I missed breakfast _and_ tea today."

"Sure. Don't stay up to late." Chris nodded.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Chris picked up his book and started to write a letter to Sirius and Remus.

_Dear Padfoot and Uncle Moony, _

_Hey guys…First day's been rather…different. Managed to get in trouble first period, (not quite sure I like Professor Snape very much) and was almost expelled. But, thanks to Professor Snape I'm staying at school, got off pretty light, had to reorganise his potions store room alphabetically (Thank the gods for telekinetic orbing.) and I'm TEACHING two classes a week._

_Yeah, I said I'm teaching. It's fine though, I think I'm going to dislike Divinations. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to lose control of yourself…and the damned woman made me work with Harry._

_Apparently I sprouted off some prophecy before doing a one man reenactment of the death of Harry's parents. According to Harry I cut out before I said __Avada Kedavra… _

_Umm…but that's not the reason I'm writing…well, it all sort of ties in. You see, I wanted to block off my psychic powers. Temporarily, Professor Snape made the potions while I was doing my detention and I took all three of them when I was finished. _

_Something I solemnly swear I will NEVER do again._

_I had this sort of reaction, it was a good thing Snape asked me to take them there in case there were side effects, I passed out… when I woke up (which was like a second later) Snape tried to give me an antidote to the potion for my visions and me being the stubborn ass I am kept saying no._

_At some stage Draco Malfoy had come in and Professor Snape had to get him to lie me down so he could give me the potion because I swear to god it felt like my head was going to explode. And after I'd swallowed the potion Draco helped me up and well, I got a vision…_

_Now please, don't freak out…_

_Voldemort (I still think that's a ridiculous name), marked Draco inside…something I understand isn't done. Anyway, Draco was being punished for something his father had failed to do._

_He was given a mission. He wants Draco to kill Professor Dumbledore. _

_  
But I don't think Draco is actually meant to fulfil the mission. Or at least he can't. _

_Now this is the crux of the problem, because well…I know Harry's my Charge, but I can't help but feel Draco needs protection as well. He was scared when I told him what I saw… question is, do I look out for him as well?_

_Please give me some semblance of a clue._

_Nox._

Chris walked up to his dorm room and opened a window, "What are you doing?" Seamus asked. 

Green eyes turned, "Watch." 

/_It, come here/_

"Chris, what are you-" he was cut off by a coal black owl with crystal blue eyes flying through the window and landing on the footboard of his bed, "What in Merlin's name?" 

Chris grinned, "Seamus, this is It. He's my owl." 

_/You want to enlighten me as to why you woke me up in the middle of the night/_

_/Aren't owls supposed to spend the day asleep and fly around in the night/_

_/This isn't a children's book and I'll be damned if you'll hear me hooting./_

Chris smirked and held up the envelope addressed to Padfoot and Moony, _/You gonna take this for me/_

_/If you address it properly. And would you tell that goldfish of a boy to stop staring at us and go jump back in his bowl/_

_/For safety's sake I think it best it's just adressed to Padfoot and Moony, don't you? Besides I think you're smart enough to get back there on your own/_

_/I hate it when humans talk sense. And stop your damned smirking or I'll peck your eyes out/_

_/Calm down. Here's the letter, I'll see you when you get back./_

The owl snatched the letter from Chris' hand, making sure to bite his finger as he did, "Ow! Oh you fly off, you feather duster!" Chris laughed.

"Wow, you can talk to animals."

"Yup. And I swear that bird has issues, mind you if everyone around me was calling me a girl I suppose I'd develop an attitude problem too."

"Night Chris."

"Night Seamus." Chris, forgoing changing into his pajamas pulled off his robe, jumper, shirt and tie and just crawled under the covers.

_**Little tiny line break #6**_

When Chris woke up he was cold. Opening his eyes groggily he saw he was outside the castle. _Sleep orbing? No fair!_

"Oi!" Chris turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking briskly towards him, "What in Merlin's name are you doing out here dressed like that?"

"By _that_ I assume you mean the whole singlet, school pants and socks look? Well besides trying to get a cold, it's all a rage back in the States. And good morning to you too Malfoy." Chris said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, why in the gods are you out here dressed like that?"

"I sleep orbed." Chris said simply as they walked back towards the castle.

"Sleep orbed?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like sleep walking, it's just, if I'm not careful I could wake up _anywhere_, my older brother once woke up in Antarctica. I myself have usually stuck to beaches or forests…the later of those two well… it's a long story."

"Well, it's a long walk back to the castle, I think we have time."

Chris cocked his head and stared at the blonde with an eyebrow raised, "What bought on this sudden bout of giving a shit? Last time I checked _you_ didn't like me."

"We were getting along fine until-"

"You found out I was friends with Harry." Chris said bluntly.

"I know. But you don't know our history."

"But you judged me," Chris shivered, where the hell did that wind come from? "Anyway what are you doing out here?"

"Going for a walk."

"In your Uniform? Surprised you're not inside primping." Chris smirked.

"It's a lot quicker to get ready when you stop using gel."

Chris grinned, "Yeah." He shivered again, he was so going to find Mother Nature and- wait, what?

Draco's school robe was wrapped around his shoulders, "You were cold." Draco said as he looked straight ahead.

"Thanks," Chris paused, "But-"

"No buts. Just give it back at breakfast."

Chris shrugged and slid it on properly, folding his arms across his chest he said, "So, you know I'm not going to try and force a vision just because you're playing 'nice', right?"

"Do you re-"

"Let me finish." Chris said sharply, "But, if I get a vision about you and that freaky snake man, or Dumbledore…I'll let you know. But it's not definite."

"I don't want to kill Dumbledore." Draco mumbled.

"I know."

"So about those jungles?"

Chris smirked, "Well, you already saw me out here…so imagine, it's warm, slightly sticky and there are a shit load of animals looking like they're about to eat you? It was then that I realised I could turn into a tiger."

"A what?"

"Watch." Chris' closed his eyes changed into the tiger for a moment before turning back into himself, "See?"

"So you're an animagus?"

"No, I'm half human half tiger. I just like walking on two legs and talking to people like you who ask me the world's stupidest questions." Chris said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Black."

"Really? I'm crushed."

"Why are you being an ass?"

"Because you're being an idiot." Chris said with a laugh.

Finally they reached the doors of the castle, ready to go their separate ways Chris started to take off the robe, "Just get it back to me by breakfast."

Chris nodded and jogged up the stairs, "Phoenix Tears."

"There are people looking for you Christopher."

"There are?" Chris asked.

"A few of the students."

"No teachers?"

"No."

"Good, thanks." The door opened and Chris walked through and came face to face with the worried faces of Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, "You tell me to wake you up before breakfast and Seamus tells me you orbed out in the middle of the night!"

"I sleep orbed, it happens sometimes after a long day."

"Is that a _Slytherin_ robe?" Ron demanded.

Chris nodded, "Ran into a friend, leant me their robe until I came back and got dressed."

"But you're okay right?"

"Fine." Chris walked up to the dorm, "Look, I woke up in the grass…my clothes-" Chris peeled off the robe, "As you can see are saturated. So my friend leant me their robe, I just have to make sure I return it. Now-" Chris, knowing he wasn't going to get any privacy he flicked his hands and the everyone froze, "About fucking time."

Changing into a clean school uniform he folded up Draco's robe and placed it in his bag with his magical histories, potions and Defence against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical creatures books.

Flicking his hands Chris unfroze them, picked up his bag and said, "Let's eat!"

"How did you- what?"

"Temporal Stasis Hermione, gotta love it."

Chris, grabbed hold of his friends and focused on the Great Hall, moments later they dissolved into an array of sparkling blue orbs and reappeared in an empty Great Hall. Chris pulled the robe out of his bag and set it down on the Slytherin table.

Half way through breakfast Owls came swooping in, Chris smiled softly when It came in and dropped a letter in his hand.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure." Chris said, "I think it's Padfoot and Uncle Moony."

"Why wou-"

"I wrote them last night."

Chris opened the letter and began to read.

_Chris, _

_I'm writing this seeing as your father is to busy jumping up and down and trying to decide between sending you a howler or laughing about the fact you stood up to Professor Snape, honestly I think it's a little bit of both. But may I suggest that you refrain from letting your temper get the better of you in Potions, there is a lot of pent up aggression on Snape's part toward myself, your father and Harry's father._

_Now did I hear you right when you said you were teaching two Potions Classes a week? Be careful. I assume that Snape will most likely be grading you on how it turns out. But if you need my assistance let me know what your subject is on although, I doubt you'll need my help. Because you're a smart boy, so good luck._

_And now to the blocking potions, we believe it's best that if you are going to take any blocking potions limit it to one or two because if your psychic powers are as advanced as I think they are you could be tempting fate by trying to block them all at once. _

_Now this vision; are you sure that you saw Voldemort? I'm sure you are probably rolling your eyes as you read this but it's important. Because if it was we're in more trouble then we thought. I don't know what to tell you about helping Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy's are trouble Chris so whatever you do just be careful and try **not** to get expelled._

_So good luck with your classes, both studying and teaching, and we'll see you soon. _

_Remus and Sirius_

"Fat lot of good that did." Chris mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked for their advice, guess I got Uncle Remus' advice…what's a howler?"

"It's a letter that actually yells at you." Ron replied, "Why?"

"Sirius almost sent one according to Moony."

A grin spread over Harry's face, "You told him what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah. He was either going to send me a howler or piss himself laughing. At least that's what the letter said."

"And what about Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, "Did you ask them about that?"

Chris looked over the tables and saw Draco, "Remus said to be careful."

"That's it?"

"Did or did you not hear what I said when I finished reading the damn letter?" Chris snapped, "Alright, we've got Defence against the Dark Arts first right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's go then." Chris grabbed his bag and walked out of the hall.

_**Little Tiny Line Break #7**_

Harry's got detention, Ron's being a dick head, Hermione's furious and Chris was getting one super-sized migraine as his blocking potions wore off.

Dolores Umbridge, (AKA- lady who apparently looks like a toad…for those of you playing at home), the new DADA teacher had just informed them that the subject would be entirely theoretical.

Chris may have had a headache but even with this fading blocking potion induced brain-fog he knew that that was just ridiculous. Theorizing something that could save someone's life? This whole Ministry of Magic place seemed to have stuck their heads in the sand about Harry and Voldemort. Chris could understand that, who in their right mind would want to admit that something like that…thing…monster. Even existed?

He loved Magical Histories, even if Harry was snoring in his ear. He was rather into the assignment the Professor (_A/N: At this point the author really couldn't remember what the Professor's name was and nor did she care.)_ had given them.

He was going to make a broom, his Aunt Phoebe had told the 'Second Generation' how the Charmed One's got stuck _way_ back in time to the birth of Melinda Warren. Now he was glad he wasn't there because assisting in the birth of your ancestor would just be…well, wrong.

And it was his Aunt Phoebe's fault witches had the cackling hags on brooksticks thing, oh generations of witches had his Aunt to thank for a LOT of stick they copped.

Chris was getting twitchy, he needed to leave to set up for Potions, he stuck his hand up, "Yes Mr Black?"

"Did Professor Snape speak to you?"

"Yes."

"So can I go?"

She rolled her eyes, "Mr Black you may go, on the condition you come to class with a completed set of today's notes. And NOT copied from Miss Granger."

Chris smirked, "Yes Professor."

He picked up his bag and dashed up from the greenhouse and down to the Potions classroom, he knocked on the door, "Come in."

Chris took a breath and walked inside, "Hello Professor."

"I expect you have a plan for today's lesson?"

"Yes Sir." Chris reached into his bag and pulled a stack of paper out and began placing two pages in front of every seat then handed a copy to Snape who read over the material.

"Very well."

Chris also pulled out his Potions text book and placed it on the cleared teachers desk and flicked it to the right page. He could hear the noise building up outside, a small grin spread over his face, "Showtime."

_**Little Tiny Line Break#8**_

"If Chris' late Snape's going to kill him." Ron murmured.

"He won't be late." Hermione grinned at him.

"Know something we don't 'Mione?"

"Maybe." She smiled knowingly.

The door opened and as they walked in Hermione Granger's jaw was the only one who didn't hit the floor.

"Well, stop gaping and take your seats." Chris said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Look at all these reviews, most reviews I've ever gotten does the happy dance I want to thank all those responsible for the 108 reviews that I've gotten (last time I checked anyway)._

_So, thank ya kindly and enjoy Chris' first teaching class, it's a little short but his next one is going to be much better and messier._

_(BTW, I couldn't remember if it was all 4 houses of the one year level in the same class but for this one it is but the next it's just the Slytherins and Gryffindors. You'll see why next chapter.)_

Chapter fourteen

"Take your seats." The gobsmacked Slytherins and Gryffindors slid into their seats as Chris slid off where he'd been sitting (Snape's desk if you hadn't guessed) "Open your books to page 230."

"We covered that yesterday." Ron blurted.

Chris nodded, "Yes we did." Chris nodded, "_But_, how many of you actually finished the task Professor Snape set you?"

Hermione and Draco raised their hands and Chris smiled and nodded, "I thought as much."

"How come you're teaching the class?" one of the other students asked.

"I'm sure you all remember yesterday's class, as a punishment Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore decided that I should take this class for two classes a week for the next month. So like I said open your books to page 230."

All books were on the table but nobody was moving, Chris waved his hand and all potion books opened to the right page.

"Alright, who wants to read the start of the chapter?"

"Read?" Pansy asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, you know, see words on the page, put sounds to them? I assume you have enough grasp on the English language to read the first page of this chapter?"

"B-"

"I'll give you a hand, the first word on the page is _the._" This elicited snickers throughout the classroom. Chris looked up from Pansy and with a glare that could have only been inherited from Piper Halliwell, shut all of them up.

"I can read!" Pansy protested.

Chris waved a hand in a dismissive manner, "Very well, prove me wrong."

Draco started laughing.

"Just for that Draco, you can read afterwards."

Draco shut up. Chris grinned and listened as members of the class started reading the chapter, he was aware of various members of the staff entering the room at different stages to check how it was going. All leaving with smiles on their faces. Snape was sitting in the back of the class firing off a range of obscure questions trying to trip him up but it wasn't working. Chris was on top of his game.

It was nearing the end of the class and they had finished all the reading material, "Alright, is that clear to everybody or are there some parts that need to be explained a little more?"

When no one piped up Chris nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, for Thursday I want you to familiarize yourselves with the main potions Burdock root is used in because I have a surprise for you. Is there anything else you wish to add Professor Snape?"

Snape stood up, "Read chapters one through four for tomorrow." He said icily, "You are dismissed."

The class filed out leaving Chris and Snape in the room, "So," Chris said as he put his book back in his bag, "how'd I do?"

"We'll see." Snape said as Chris slung his bag over his shoulder, "What is this surprise you have planned for Thursday?"

"If I told you sir, it wouldn't be a surprise." Chris grinned cheekily as he walked out the door where Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry were waiting, Harry and Ron on one side of the corridor, Draco leaning against the other and Hermione rolling her eyes in the middle.

"How was my first class?" Chris grinned.

"Really well done." Hermione said as she gave him a hug, before pulling away and blushing slightly.

"Best Potions class in ages mate." Ron laughed. Harry seconded that.

Chris looked at Draco who smirked at him, "Well done Black."

Chris smirked back, "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco walked off to where his little group were waiting, "Why was Malfoy waiting for you?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Who do you think lent him the Slytherin robe?"

"Malfoy?" Ron shrieked, "Why?"

Chris grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Well, looks like Ron's brain's about to explode, wanna come with me to see Professor Dumbledore?"

"What about us?" Ron and Harry whined.

Hermione smirked, "I believe Professor Snape set some reading material?"

"For the whole class!" Ron protested.

"Yes," Chris grinned, "But some of us have _already_ done the required reading."

"But-"

Chris and Hermione waved before disappearing in a swirl of blue and white orbs and reappeared at the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly beans."

Chris and Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door, "Come in."

Walking in they were greeted by the Headmaster who was sitting at his desk, "Sit down," he gestured to the chairs closer to them, "Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you sir." Chris said, Hermione shook her head.

"So, what brings you to my office today?" he grinned, eyes twinkling over half-moon glasses, "I trust your first class went well today?"

"Yes Sir." Chris said with a wry smile, "But you ought to know that, checking on me three times and all."

"Yes, I must admit I was impressed, Miss Granger, what did you think of Mr Black's teaching abilities?"

"I enjoyed the class Sir, he made sure that we understood the material before he finished."

"But that's beside the point. I was wondering if there were any way I could lay my hands on some water balloons and some brightly coloured paint."

Hermione looked at him in shock, "Paint?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Leave it with me Mr Black, for now, perhaps you should head down to the Great Hall for dinner seeing as you neglected to make an appearance last night."

"I had detention."

"If I recall correctly, that was scheduled for eight."

Chris shrugged, "Things change, but now that you mention it Professor, I am rather hungry and I'm sure Hermione is hungry too?"

"Well, off you go then."

"So, water balloons and bright paint?"

"I will do my best to get them to you by tomorrow Christopher."

"Thank you Professor." Chris said as they walked out of the office, silently thanking whatever deity was listening that Dumbledore didn't ask about yesterday's vision.

"Sooo… Water balloons and paint?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow, rather correctly imitating her friend, "Do I even want to know?"

Chris shrugged, "Depends on whether you want to test what the addition of paint to an invisibility potion antidote are."

A grin spread over her face, "You're kidding!"

"Nope." He said seriously, "Does it look like I'm making a joke?"

"I suppose not… but this is going to get really, really messy isn't it?"

Chris grinned, "Of course."

They met up with Ron and Harry at the dining table, "So why are you even talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He's not completely awful." Chris reasoned, "It was just because he and Harry don't like each other. We talked."

"Talked?"

"He's the one who found me outside in the grass. It's a long walk back to the castle."

"So what have you got planned for Thursday?"

"I'd tell you Harry, but then I'd have to kill you." Chris grinned broadly.

_**Little tiny line break#9**_

Harry came back from detention, his hand still itching from that stupid evil quill, Chris looked up from the fire sharply, "How bad is it?"

"How did you know?"

Chris smiled, "You shoved your hand in your pocket as soon as you saw me. She either whacked you one on the knuckles or it was something else."

Harry shrugged, "You are my whitelighter after all," He stuck his hand out and Chris stared open mouthed, carved into his hand were the words _I must not tell lies._

"What did this?"

"A quill, you write the words on the paper it writes it with your own blood."

"That's barbaric!" Chris growled.

"It's life, I've had worse. Would you mind healing it?"

"You have detention all week with her right?"

"Yeah, but you're not answering my question."

"I'm getting to that. _If _she's still using this quill of hers Thursday night, I'll heal you and sort her out on Friday. Okay?"

"How?"

"Leave that to me."

"So that's a no to the healing?"

Chris nodded, "For now. But I will do it, I promise."

"Okay."

That night as all the little Gryffindors slept soundly in their beds, one dark haired, emerald eyed, freckle-nosed teenage boy dissolved into an array of brilliant blue and white orbs that lit up the fifth-years bedroom before fading into darkness.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 10**_

When Chris awoke the next morning he was wrapped in a warmth that was not there when he went to sleep the previous night, opening his eyes he realised why. He was face to face with a sleeping Hermione Granger. His right arm wrapped around her waist and hers around his waist and her left leg wrapped over his legs.

Looking up to try and ascertain his surroundings he blanched, the girls dorm.

Tentatively he lifted his arm from her waist but as he touched her arm she began to stir. Knowing if he orbed she would wake he sighed, replaced his arm and closed his eyes.

Three-quarters of an hour later at six forty-five Hermione Granger woke nestled in a rather comforting warmth. Opening her eyes she saw a sleeping Chris and her cheeks flushed almost instantly. He stirred, as he opened his eyes she began to calm down.

"Hey." He mumbled, smiling sleepily at her.

"Hey." She smiled, pushing back her slight worry, "Did you sleep orb?"

He frowned, something Hermione had to admit she found adorable, as he remembered waking up earlier. He tensed, all ease of the sleepy moment gone. He pulled himself out of the bed, looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I shouldn't have-"

"Chris it's okay."

"No. It's not, I-" A blush crept over his face as he disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked as Chris reappeared in their dorm room.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on!" Dean laughed, "Where were you?"

"What is this? Gang up on Chris morning? I don't want to tell you where I was!"

"Okay, how about who you were with?" Seamus asked.

"Not telling!" Chris grinned as he pulled on his school uniform, "Now instead of inquiring where I was and who I was with why don't we go down for breakfast?"

Laughing, the fifth year Gryffindor boys went down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron pulled Chris back, "So what happened last night?" Harry asked.

"I sleep orbed."

"Where?"

"Girls dorm."

"What? Wh-"

"'Mione's bed."

"What?" Harry and Ron laughed.

"Oh shut up will you! And if you tell a soul I swear to god you are so dead!"

_**Little tiny line break #11**_

After a rather horrid Herbology class they were back in Potions and through all this Chris and Hermione had managed to avoid talking to each other the whole time. Snape had made it easy for Chris to keep his mind off the morning's events as he kept picking on him with stuff he'd asked other students who got it wrong. If he was really trying to get a rise out of Chris he was going the wrong way Chris was having fun.

Draco Malfoy was watching the scene with some fascination as this little exchange between Chris and Professor Snape. Most of the class probably thought he was picking on Chris, which he was, but he was also pointing out the fact that one boy from America knew more about Potions then the students who had five years of _his_ Potions class.

"So Mr Black, would you like to inform the class how you seem to know more about Potions then most of this class combined?" Snape inquired.

"England isn't the only place in the universe that has schools for witchcraft. _Sir_."

"Witchcraft?" Snape asked, "What about wizardry?"

"Well sir, regardless of gender we're known as witches in America and various other cultures."

"But how do _you_ know so much about Potions?"

"I've been going to Magic School since I was really little. And I've been making potions since I was old enough to read. Besides _sir,_ my mother and aunts were the Charmed Ones. If you must know. I know how to make vanquishing potions for demons, healing potions, offence and defensive potions. Sometimes a person's life will depend on your potion making abilities or your ability to improvise Professor so if you're trying to test me I suggest you find something other then the ingredients of a simple illusion potion."

"And what do you suggest I talk about?" Snape inquired.

He flicked through the first four chapters of the book, "How about the calming draught? Never heard of that." He said with a cheeky grin.

Snape, resisting the urge to dock points from Gryffindor for Chris being a complete smartass, nodded curtly with a smirk, "Alright then Mr Black, how about you show the class how it's done?"

"Don't quite understand you sir." Chris said.

"The ingredient list is in your book, ingredients are in the potions cupboard and I will even allow you to use a cauldron from this room." Chris sat there staring at him, "Well what are you waiting for Black? Get to work."

Chris, with an overly dramatic huff and roll of his eyes picked up his book and walked over to a workstation.

"While Mr Black is working within the time constraints I suggest you all get to work so that maybe, just maybe, you will understand what it is that is being taught in this classroom."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #12**_

Chris slumped down into the chair and sighed heavily, looking up at Draco he grinned, "Okay, so it's the last time I be a smart ass in Potions. I get your point."

"Oh please Black, you were enjoying the attention."

Chris smirked, "Maybe I was, but you gotta admit I did well on that damn calming draught."

"And now the rest of the class knows what we'll be making on Friday. What will you be doing?"

"Helping _you_ probably." Chris said sarcastically.

"What did I tell you about sarcasm?" Draco asked, a perfectly sculptured blonde eyebrow arching slightly.

"According to you it doesn't suit me."

"That's correct. Leave it to the experts."

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard Malfoy." Chris said with a grin.

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?"

"The only person I've told is Hermione and seeing as you're that prissy you won't even talk to her I guess you're not gonna find out huh?" Chris said cheekily.

"What's this obsession you have with the mud- oomph!" Chris gave Draco a rather hard telekinetic slap over the back of the head.

"I may only be new here but I know an insult when I hear one. So play nice Draco."

Draco muttered something which didn't sound very nice so I won't repeat it, "And by the way Black,"

"What?"

"I do not dye my hair!"

Chris pushed himself off the chair with a grin, "If you say so."

"I don't!" Draco protested.

"Don't we have Defence Against the Dark Arts like _now?_"

Draco looked at his watch, "Fuck." He stuck his hand out, "Do that orbing thing you people do and lets go deal with that foul excuse for a witch already."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

They reappeared outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Oh this will be fun."

"Fifteen minutes late." Chris grinned, "How many points do you think she'll take from Gryffindor?"

"The whole hourglass if you're lucky."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh joy."

Walking in the whole class turned to look at them, "Late Mr Malfoy? Mr Black?" Umbridge smiled sweetly, "Take your seats. Twenty points from Gryffindor." She said as Chris and Draco sat down.

"Why?"

"Ten because you were late and another ten because undoubtedly you are the reason that Mr Malfoy was late to class."

Seething, but forcing a rather saccharine smile to surface, he nodded, "That's fair." Chris said calmly, with a grin he turned to Draco, "And Draco, I'm very sorry for making you late to class."

Draco cocked his head to the side with a patented Malfoy smirk, "That's quite alright Christopher."

Turning back to Professor Umbridge he again smiled sweetly, "Now we are very sorry for disrupting your class and hope that you are able to go on with it."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #13**_

Chris loved Care of Magical Creatures, he wasn't quite sure what the thing they were studying at the moment was because it kept talking while the teacher was talking and it was rather hard to block out one to listen to the other. And he was sure if he froze the thing the teacher would notice and most likely wouldn't be pleased.

So, one migraine from a talking little monster later Chris was face to face with Albus Dumbledore, "Mr Black, I believe there were some things you required?"

Chris grinned broadly, "You mean, you got them?"

He nodded, "They've been left in the Gryffindor Common Room for you."

"Thank you Professor!" Chris dashed past the headmaster and up to the castle.

Walking up to the Gryffindor tower and through the portrait he grinned at the package sitting on one of the chairs, "Yes!"

Harry and the others walked in behind him, "So what have you got there?"

He beamed at Hermione, "He got them."

"You want to go now?"

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's helping me with tomorrow's class."

"And why do you need water balloons and paint?" Harry asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see Harry. I'd ask for your help as well but from what I hear your potion making abilities leave a lot to be desired. So, we're going to take these ingredients, head down to the Potions room and see if we can work this stuff into tomorrow's class."

A short orb later they were back in the Snake Pit knocking on the Potion's classroom door.

"Black if these visits are going to become a regular habit I suggest you find a more suitable time." Snape said as he opened the door.

"Aw Professor, but I wouldn't be able to work on my next class, would I?"

"And what, pray tell, are you planning Mr Black?"

"I can't say sir, but I brought my own cauldron this time."

"You're not going to go away, are you?"

"No sir. I wouldn't want to be unprepared for tomorrow, after all, it would be irresponsible for me to conduct the class without first testing out the method, correct?"

"Very well." Snape sighed, "If I come back and the room is destroyed I will be removing all points from Gryffindor _and_ you will be serving detentions with Mr Filch from now on. Understand?"

"Yup. You worry too much Professor." Chris said as Snape walked out the door.

"You know, I do not get how you can act like that without Professor Snape giving you a detention or docking points…"

"I'm special." He said with a stupid grin, "Nah, I think he likes the challenge. I tell you I love it. The stuff at Magic School was always so basic. I mean some of the stuff I'd made at home for vanquishes and stuff like that. Here, it's a completely different culture; granted some of the potions are the same but…it's different."

"How long have you been vanquishing things?"

"Ages." Chris said with a grin, "Funny thing about being a Halliwell, it's not a normal day unless you're vanquishing something. Or in my cousin's case, getting kidnapped and put in crystal cages." He chuckled, "We had a lot of fun. Me and Wyatt used to go down into the Underworld on our own despite the fact it was expressly forbidden. Dumbledore was kinda right, looking for trouble is in my nature. After they died…I wiped out like two or three dozen colonies."

"How?"

"Your powers are tied to your emotions." Chris said rather sagely, he laughed, "God I'm starting to sound like my dad."

While they had been talking they had been chopping up the ingredients, Hermione working on the invisibility potion, Chris working on the antidote. Hermione went to start cutting the Burdock root when Chris stopped her, "No."

"What?"

"You were doing it wrong." Chris said stubbornly, placing his hand on the one of hers that had the knife in it he changed the angle, "Do it like that." A slight blush crept up Hermione's cheeks as she did as Chris said, "Sorry." Chris said without looking at her, "I get a little finicky about my potions. I'm kinda dreading this class to be honest."

"You'll be fine." She said as the potion shot up a puff of sky blue smoke.

"If you say so." Chris' potion shot off a puff of navy blue smoke.

Chris walked to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk, grabbing a nearby stool he set it nearer to them and made a chalk outline, "Alright, throw your potion onto the stool."

They grinned as Hermione's invisibility potion made the stool disappear, grabbing two droppers he put one in the paint and the other in the antidote, first putting the paint into the balloon he put the dropper onto the work bench and then set to work on putting enough of the antidote in there as well.

Tying up the balloon he threw it at the chair, neon pink paint splattered first and then slowly the stool became visible again.

They looked at the paint covered stool, grins on both their faces, "It worked." Chris breathed, "I didn't think it would but it did!"

"That's amazing. But neon pink?"

Chris looked at the paint cans, "Neon pink, fluro green and fluro yellow. He went for damn bright."

"So what do we need to do now?"

"Well, tomorrow it's just the Slytherins and Gryffindors in the Potions class right?"

"Yes."

"So we make enough antidote for the Slytherins and Gryffindors in tomorrows class."

"Better get working then."

Two hours and thirty six paint balls later Chris and Hermione not only had paint on their hands that wouldn't come off and were completely finished. Finding an empty container they carefully loaded it with the balloons and stowed it away under one of the desks and cleaned up.

As they made their way to the Great Hall for tea Chris finally said, "I'm sorry about this morning…the sleep orbing, the freaking out…all of it."

"That's alright."

"So how do the potions normally get graded?"

"Well, you would make the potion, put it in a vial and put it on Snape's desk."

"Oh."

"But I think this'll be okay." She reassured him, "It's really a brilliant way to get them interested in the potion."

"Thanks. I figured I'd get them to make three vials of the invisibility potion and one vial of the antidote. People can take it in turns, one takes the potion and the other has to hit them with an visibility potion."

"This'll be intresting." She smiled.

"Just wait until you see who I'm going to make my guinea pig."

"Not me!"

"Of course not." He smiled sweetly, he inclined his head to direct her attention to the right direction, "He is."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "There's no way he'll agree."

Chris shrugged, "I can be very persuasive if I have to be."

"Do you have any idea how Slytherin that sounded?"

Chris smirked, "I do my best."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #14**_

Thankfully there was no sleep orbing or dreams that night, and the next morning Chris woke up with a smile. First four periods went by in a blur, ducking out of Divination early with Trelawny foreseeing a good class Chris made it to an empty Potions room a quarter of an hour early. Walking in he went straight to the bench and grabbed a balloon and sat it in his cloak pocket.

"So what have you planned Mr Black?"

"Well Professor Snape, we're going to be making invisibility and visibility potions."

"And what are those for?" He gestured to the balloons.

"Class exercise. Do you mind if I get them to make enough for three vials of invisibility potion and one of the visibility potion?"

"And why would they do that?"

"So they can hand in one vial and drink the other."

"You are aware that not everybody in the class' potion making ability is rival to Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger or yourself."

"I'm aware of that sir but I believe I can get the results I'm looking for." Chris reached into his bag and produced a small vial filled with sky blue liquid, "Got it."

"And what is that?"

"Invisibility potion sir." Chris grinned, "Tested one of the stools last night. It works. So I'm sure it'll work on the last person to walk through that door."

Snape smirked, "Anyone at this moment could not be faulted for thinking that the sorting hat may have placed you in the wrong house."

"You know that's the second time I've heard that today."

Chris had decided to leave the door open rather then going for the Snape-esque have the door open and say 'enter' thing. And slowly seats began to fill, when he sensed Draco was getting closer to the classroom he closed his eyes and orbed him back to the entrance to the Great Hall. Finally when everyone else was seated he let Draco come to class.

The blond entered looking rather flustered.

"Late Mr Malfoy?" Chris inquired with a smirk rivaling Draco's.

"Only because you bloody well kept orbing me back to the Great Hall!"

"I did no such thing!" Chris smirked. He picked up the vial and tossed it at Draco, "Here you go. Thanks for volunteering."

Draco looked at it a moment, "I-" Green eyes settled on him, **_Relax, it's just an invisibility potion._**

Draco, rather hesitantly, drank the vial and before the class' eyes, disappeared.

"Now class." Chris began, only to be cut off by Draco's disembodied cries of 'this is great!'

"As you may have guessed, today we're making an invisibility potion. Can anyone tell me what the main rule of invisibility is?"

Hermione's hand shot up, he nodded in her direction, "Always have an antidote with you?"

"While that is a good answer Miss Granger it is, unfortunately, incorrect." Chris replied with a small smile.

"Then what is?" Hermione asked.

"The main rule of invisibility is-" He pulled the balloon from his pocket, "If you can't be seen," he turned toward a noise which was undoubtedly Draco, "You can still be heard."

With practiced ease the balloon sailed through the air and in a flash of neon-pink Draco Malfoy appeared before their very eyes, neon-pink paint splattered all over the front of his robes.

"What did you do to my robes!" Draco shrieked.

"Relax Draco, it'll wash out."

"They're ruined!" he cried.

"It will wash out." Chris repeated, "Now sit down and stop interrupting me."

Draco, grudgingly sat down. The Gryffindors were laughing and some of the Slytherins were also chuckling, mostly trying to quash the giggles as Draco turned and glared at them.

Chris, standing at the front of the class laughed softly, stopping when he saw the look on Snape's face.

Chris' smile faded and he nodded, "Enough!" his voice cut through the laughs, "Sit down, shut up and look at me."

The class fell silent and all eyes turned on him, "As you may have guessed today we are making invisibility potions and visibility potions. While I am aware that some of your potions are not fit to feed a dog you will _all_ be testing your potions because I demand perfection and I _will_ get it."

Ron turned to Harry, "How much did he just sound like Snape?"

"Shh."

Chris waved his hand at the chalkboard, a piece of chalk began to write out the ingredients for the potions, "On the left side of the board is the Invisibility Potion, on the Right, the Visibility Potion. Get writing."

Chris pulled the box into the middle of the desk and a few minutes later he looked up, emerald eyes partially obscured by chocolate brown hair, "Alright, everybody finished, good. Harry if you haven't finished writing I will give you the notes later."

Harry nodded and set down his quill, "Same goes for you, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco's lackeys nodded and put down their quills.

"Alright, I want the Slytherins in single file in the middle of the room." Nobody moved, "Now people!"

Smiling, the Gryffindor watched as the Slytherins eventually did as they were asked, "Alright Gryffindors, single file in the middle of the room as well." Gryffindors did as they were asked without question. He waved his hands and all the chairs and tables moved to the either end of the room, unnaturally smaller then what they should have been.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why you're standing in the middle of the room. I want you to turn to the person next to you, Slytherins and Gryffindors turned to face each other, "The person you are looking at is your partner for the duration of this lesson."

This remark was met by outraged cries from both sides of the lines, Snape, sitting at the back of the class was smirking, this was the most entertainment he'd had in a long time.

They were still protesting when Chris had finally had enough, "ENOUGH!" Chris bellowed, silencing the room, "The person in front of you _IS_ going to be your partner. I couldn't care less if you two hate each other," he said, shooting a warning glance at several of his classmates.

Draco glowered at Chris, letting his feelings known, "But it's Potter!"

"Malfoy, please…just do it."

"But it's Potter!" He whined,

"Draco." Chris growled warningly.

Draco turned to Harry, "You wreck this you're going to pay for it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes, this was just going to go swimmingly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The partners had finally gotten to their workstations and Chris breathed a sigh of relief, at least they'd get their potions made, and hopefully they wouldn't kill each other in the process.

Harry was partnered with Draco, Hermione and Pansy, Neville and Blaise, Ron and Goyle, everybody except Crabbe had a partner. Chris frowned, what to do?

"Neville, Blaise, can you two come here a moment?" Chris called.

"Yeah?" Blaise said as they stood in front of the Gryffindor, "What's up?"

"I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble if Crabbe could work with the two of you. All it means is you have to make four invisibility potions instead of three. And I'm sure you can find something for him to do."

They, although Neville quite reluctantly, agreed and took Crabbe back to their workstation; he walked over to Professor Snape, "How am I doing Sir?"

Snape smirked, "Perhaps you should walk around the room and _check_ their potions. After all, didn't you say you demanded perfection?"

Chris smiled, "Well sir, anyone would think you didn't wanna answer me."

"I'm grading you on your classes Black." Was Snape's reply.

Chris grinned, "Okay." He walked over to Hermione and Pansy, Hermione's invisibility potion let off a cloud of blue steam and she was currently helping Pansy whose visibility potion was smelling like a rotten egg.

He helped a few other people as he went around the room, stopping at Ron and Goyle's desk, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Ron!" he cried, "What the _hell_ is that?"

"My invisibility potion." Ron huffed.

"It's supposed to be calm, pale blue and have a little puff of blue smoke. NOT bright blue and throwing out sparks that look like they could kill you! What did you put in there?"

"I followed the recipe!" Ron said indignantly.

Chris flicked his hands and froze the cauldron, walking to Ron's side of the desk and looked at the ingredients on the desk, "This is what you put in there?"

"Yes."

"What are you trying to make? The calming draught or the Invisibility potion?"

"What?"

"Half of the ingredients on this desk aren't on the recipe Ron." Chris muttered, "You're going to have to try again." He waved his hand and the contents of the cauldron disappeared he collected a handful of the ingredients on the desk, "I'll take these." He walked to the store cupboard and grabbed a few ingredients, "You'll need these."

"Thanks I guess, but did I have to start from the _beginning?_"

"If you didn't want your potion to kill anyone, yep." Chris replied. "That's coming along nicely Goyle." Chris received a grunt in reply.

He walked over to where Harry and Draco were bickering, "Alright, what's going on?" he asked tiredly.

"Malfoy's trying to boss me around."

"I'm helping!" Draco protested, "He's destroying the invisibility potion!"

"I am not!" Harry protested.

Chris looked at the potion, pale blue, with dark blue smoke?

"Harry, how the fuck did you manage that?"

"I dunno." Harry mumbled.

"He added too much powdered dragon's blood!" Draco snapped.

"Alright," Chris folded up his sleeves, looking at the ingredients, "I'll fix it Harry but you need to _watch_ me."

Chris picked up a knife and began to cut a little bit of fennel in a particular way, after it was diced Chris dropped it into the cauldron and was rewarded when a puff of blue smoke came from it.

"There." He walked off and after helping a few more people until everyone had a working invisibility potion bottled.

"Okay, You've all bottled your potions?" He was met with nods and mumblings of yes, "Alright, label the vials and bring ONE of the Invisibility potion and the Visibility potion you made and place them on the desk."

The students did as they were asked, and once everyone had done as he'd asked he smiled broadly, "Alright, now for some fun!"

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Alright, I want you to decide which one of each pair is going to take the invisibility potion first. The one not taking the potion is to come up here to me and nobody takes any potions until I say so."

Once half the class was up at the desk Chris began handing out the balloons, "Alright, the aim of the game is to, once your partner has taken their potion you have to try and hit your partner with the antidote. Begin."

The students in the middle of the room took the potions and they all disappeared at once, other students, all holding their water balloons were looking around the room, grins plastered on their faces, balloons went flying through the air in amongst cries of "you can't catch me!". And in splatters of fluro pinks, greens and yellows most of the students appeared. A few Slytherins were still holding their balloons, he heard Seamus' disembodied voice call out, "Come on Dex, you couldn't hit the broad side of a beauty parlor!" (A/N: Sorry was watching S6 and I just loved that line)

Dex, an auburn haired Slytherin, narrowed his eyes (which were amazingly almost the same colour as his hair), and threw the balloon, in a flash of pink Seamus appeared pink paint splattered all over his face and dripping down onto his robes.

Chris had never laughed so hard in his life, "Well done Dex!"

Draco Malfoy was holding his water balloon that tight he was _very_ close to breaking it, Harry's cries of 'Come on Malfoy! You couldn't hit me if you wanted to!" weren't helping.

Chris stood next to the blond, "So, having a little trouble Malfoy?"

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Relax your hand Draco, we can't have Harry staying invisible forever now can we?"

Draco's hand relaxed, he raised his arm and threw his arm out, and in a flash of fluro green Harry, dripping in green paint, appeared.

Snape sat in the back of the classroom with Dumbledore, Umbridge and McGonagall (Who all came in to witness the class.)watching the class with a slight smile, only slight mind you. If Black saw him smiling he would never hear the end of it. Chris looked up and smirked.

"Alright guys, time to switch places, no Goyle you can't go again!"

Blaise Zabini, currently sporting yellow paint all over his robes, was holding two water balloons trying to find the other two members of his group. In flashes of green and pink they appeared.

Chris walked over to Hermione, who's dark hair had neon pink all through it, "How's it going 'Mione?"

"Can't find her." She replied curtly.

"Turn around." He whispered.

Hermione turned around and threw her water balloon, "Hey! That's not fair!" Pansy shrieked, "You helped her!"

"You look lovely in fluro pink Pansy Darling." A voice called, a laugh settled on those invisible lips.

Harry spun around and Chris ducked as a water balloon came sailing toward him. When Chris looked up Draco was standing just to the left of him, pink paint dripping from his hair onto his face, which he was trying to wipe away with his sleeve, not aware he was making things worse.

Once all the students were visible again Chris laughed, "I hope you all enjoyed your Potions class. Now if you wouldn't mind, stand in the center of the room and I'll deal with the paint.

Seconds later, praying tweaking the cleaning spell would work he said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the paint to be unseen."

The class looked on in shock as all the paint disappeared in front of their very eyes, "Anything you would like to say Professor Snape?" Chris inquired.

"You're dismissed."

Chris watched as a bunch of smiling Slytherins and Gryffindors left the room, waving his hand the room was set up as it had been at the start of the class.

Chris grabbed his bag and sat up on the desk, "Well Professor," Chris said, "How'd I do?"

"We'll see when they do their tests Mr Black. That was a rather unorthodox."

Chris smiled, "That it was. But I had to make it fun, didn't I?"

"Off you go." Snape said briskly.

Laughing, Chris walked out of the classroom.

_**Little Tiny Line Break #15**_

After a good solid hour of people telling him just how brilliant he was and getting through dinner, Chris, Hermione and Ron all walked up to Gryffindor tower without Harry, who skulked off for another night of torture with the Toad.

Deep in the pages of the Book of Shadows Chris didn't hear Harry come through the portrait hole after his detention with Professor Umbridge until a hand was waving in front of his face.

He looked up, "Oh, hey Harry."

He held his hand out wordlessly, Ron and Hermione gaped and Chris' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Did Umbridge do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes." Harry said icily.

Chris closed his book and set it on the couch beside him, taking Harry's hand in his he let a golden glow seep over the wounds. When his hand had fully healed Chris released him.

"So what are you going to about it?" Harry demanded. Chris refused to answer him, "Chris!"

"What do you mean 'what are you going to do about it?' We're going to go and see Dumbledore."

"No. We're not."

"Excuse me?" Hermione shrieked, "If we're not going to see Dumbledore what are we going to do?"

"You're not doing anything." Chris said calmly, "As Harry's whitelighter it's my job to protect my charge and that's what I'll do. If you'll excuse me…" He got up and started to walk to the portrait hole.

"Chris?" Harry called after him.

Chris clicked his fingers above his head and promptly disappeared. Harry ran toward the portrait hole but it slammed shut in his face.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 16**_

Standing invisible in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom Chris telekinetically opened the draws to Professor Umbridge's desk, he smiled when he came across the black, sharp edged quill.

Whispering a small incantation which charmed the quill to write _I must not harm my students. _He picked up all her other quills and with another incantation made it look like a regular quill, _maybe this will let the message sink in…_ Chris smirked.

"Is someone there?" Umbridge came out from the room above the stairs (I know that's probably not where she sleeps but give a girl a break!), dressed in her nightgown, wand at the ready. Chris had to stop himself from retching right then and there. Focusing on his teacher he sent her the suggestion, **_you're just imagining things, go back to bed._**

"I'm just imagining things." She murmured, "I'm going to go back to bed." She turned and walked back into the room and Chris let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and headed back to the dorm, quills in hand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he got back, "What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

Chris thrust the quills into Harry's hand, "Get rid of them, I'm going to bed."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #17**_

Most of the Gryffindors in the tower were woken up by things in the tower, including their beds, shaking violently. This phenomena was localised in the fifth year boy's dormitory. In specific, the bed of one Christopher Peregrine Halliwell-Black.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked bewildered.

Chris, was lying in his bed, in the violent throws of a nightmare, his face contorted in pain, crying out various whispers on 'no, don't leave me…I'm sorry.'

"He's having a nightmare?" Dean asked.

"Seems so." Said Ron.

"We need to wake him up." Said Neville, "he's going to destroy the school."

_**Dream**_

_"It's all your fault Chris." Wyatt sneered._

_"No Wyatt! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"_

"You saw it all. You knew!" Phoebe hissed.

_"I didn't know!" Chris screamed, his hands raking through his hair with such violent movements he might actually pull it out._

_"You're pathetic." Piper hissed, "I wish you'd never been born!"_

_"NO! You're lying! You love me! I know you do!"_

_"Such a disappointment," Leo said, shaking his head, "Lucky you're not really my son."_

_"I am your son dad!" Chris cried, "Please! I'm sorry." He screamed as his whole family began to walk away from him, leaving him beaten and broken on the cold stone floor, "Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I love you! Don't leave me! He begged as a hoard of demons closed in on him._

Harry, while trying not to get thrown backwards by various flying objects, coming to the conclusion that maybe Chris while having a nightmare was more dangerous then the Womping willow, made his way to Chris' bed. Just as he was about to touch Chris, the young whitelighter dissolved into a swirl of bright blue sparkling orbs.

"Where'd he go?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 18**_

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black along with Molly and Arthur Weasley were having a long conversation when agonized screams from upstairs interrupted them.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to go find out." Sirius said.

Rather then apparating (or disapparating don't really care which it is at the moment) upstairs they simply ran up the staircase, trying to find the source of the screams. Finally they stopped outside the door of what had been Chris' room a little under a week ago.

Pushing the door open their eyes fell on the destruction, things were flying around the room, and there, lying twisted in the sheets was a writhing Chris, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Sirius, dodging flying objects, ran to the bed in a heartbeat, "Chris!" He cried, shaking the boy, "Chris wake up! Chris wake up, come on, it's okay just open your eyes!"

"No! Please! Don't leave me, I'm so sorry!" Chris was screaming, "I'm scared, I don't wanna be alone."

"Chris it's okay!" Sirius was calling to him, "I've got you. You're okay."

_"Chris it's okay. I've got you. You're okay." Chris frowned, Sirius was here? _

_The demons were even closer so he did the only thing he could think of seeing as his powers weren't working he screamed as loud as he could, "SIRIUS!"_

"SIRIUS!" Chris screamed.

Tears were falling down Sirius' face, "Chris I'm here. It's okay. You're safe now. Just wake up!"

The effect of the plea was instantaneous, Chris' eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, his arms wrapping around Sirius' waist pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Promise you won't leave." Chris cried into his shoulder, "Promise me Padfoot!" he cried desperately, "Promise you won't leave me."

Sirius hugged him tighter, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Chris curled into Sirius and was soon asleep again, tucking him back under the covers Sirius walked over to the others, "How did he get here?" Arthur asked.

"You can't apparate out of Hogwarts-"Molly said.

"Maybe so Molly, but Dumbledore's never had a student that could orb before, has he?"

_**Little Tiny Line break # 19**_

All Gryffindor students were in the common room when the fifth year boys came downstairs, the whole place looked like a bomb had hit.

Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione could see the look of worry in Harry's eyes, "Harry where's Chris?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "We don't know. He was having some kind of nightmare…his powers were out of control and when I went to wake him up…he orbed.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Ginny said.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED IN HERE?" All eyes turned to face Minerva McGonagall, their head of house, "Well? I'm waiting to find out why all of you are out of your beds? And why this place is such a mess."

"Chris had a nightmare." Harry said, "His powers were in overdrive and that's what caused the mess, things were floating and shaking. I went to wake him up and well…he orbed."

"In his sleep?" she asked, "Has he done this before?"

"Twice." He replied.

"And where has he gone those two times?"

"Draco Malfoy found him outside the first time. Second time he, well…"

"Spit it out!"

"Orbed into my bed." Hermione finished.

"Mr Potter, go to Professor Snape's rooms and ask him to bring Malfoy up here imeadiately. I will alert Professor Dumbledore. The rest of you," She said, addressing all the other Gryffindors, "Try and clean up." With that she left the room and dashed up to Dumbledore's quarters.

"Minerva what is it?" Albus asked.

"Black is gone. Gryffindor tower is a mess, looks like an earthquake has hit it."

"What do you mean Christopher is gone." Dumbledore was worried, with the amount of power that boy held, if he was captured by Voldemort (something he'd only just thought about) the entire wizarding world would be in trouble.

"He 'sleep orbed' according to Potter he's done it twice before."

Dumbledore followed Minerva to the tower where a fuming Snape was standing with Draco and Harry.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said sharply, "This is important, where did you find Mr Black the other morning?"

"Down by the forbidden forest."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #20**_

**Back at Grimmauld Place**

When Chris awoke again he saw a big black dog curled at the foot of his bed and Lupin lying in a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

_How the hell did I get back here?_

"Padfoot? Moony?"

The dog at the foot of his bed looked up at him lazily as he transformed back into his human form, "You're awake."

Chris nodded, "What happened?"

"You appeared here last night. Screaming your lungs out."

"I sleep orbed." Chris huffed, "Again! Argh! This is ridiculous!"

"What do you mean again? This has happened before?" Remus asked.

"Twice." Chris replied flatly, "since I've gone to Hogwarts. I've done it before then…but I've never done it three times in a week."

"What were you dreaming about?" Sirius asked.

Chris shifted uncomfortably, "They were saying they hated me…that their death was my fault. They left me for demons…my powers weren't working and then…he looked up at Sirius, "I heard you telling me it was okay."

Sirius smiled and Remus said, "Well your powers may not have been working in your dream but they were working here."

Chris looked around the room, "I hate to think what Gryffindor tower looks like."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #21**_

**Back at Hogwarts: Just after Chris disappeared.**

"We need to find him." Dumbledore said, "Alright, Severus, get some of the teachers together. Harry, see if any fifth, sixth or seventh years are willing to help. Draco…"

"I can get some people to help." Draco said and walked away.

Jogging down to the Slytherin dorms he ran into Blaise as he entered the common room, "Draco? What's wrong?"

Draco looked at Blaise, taking a few deep breaths he said, "Get Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy too."

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

"Chris' disappeared."

Now, in the (almost) week they had been back at school, besides befriending the fifth years in Gryffindor Chris, through Draco, had made friends with a select few of the Slytherin fifth-years.

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"Gone." Draco said rolling his eyes, "As in not in the Gryffindor tower anymore. As in apparently his powers went into overdrive while he was sleeping and practically destroyed Gryffindor Tower. Now, do I need to elaborate on this any further or can we just get moving?"

Blaise nodded and the two Slytherins went to wake up the necessary people. Ten minutes later they met up with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Dean and Seamus.

(A/N: While it seems like a rather extravagant act, the power output that Chris emitted _while unconscious_. Good old manipulative, eye twinkling Dumbledore decided that it would be a damn good idea to find him because if Voldemort got him (As I said earlier) it could end up being the end of the light side))

"Alright, Minerva, take your Gryffindors and search the castle. Severus, take your students out and search the grounds."

"Headmaster, I want to go with Professor Snape." Harry said quietly.

"Very well Mr Potter. Off you go."

Harry followed the Slytherins to the outside of the castle, down at the forbidden forest they paired up and began their search.

Shouts of "Chris, Where are you?" "Black! Where are you?" rang through the forest and throughout the Hogwarts castle.

It was a long and fruitless search hours later, as dawn broke over the school, they realised that Christopher Black was not anywhere near Hogwarts.

"We have to contact Sirius." Minerva said quitley, "He has to know his so is missing."

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore nodded, "I will contact him immediately."

Immediately, it seems, did not mean the same thingto Dumbledore as it did in the normal witch, wizard and muggle meanings because it took him two and a half hours (By this time at Grimmauld Place, Chris was awake.) to finally floo to Grimmauld Place._ (You can floo there can't you?)_

_**Little Tiny Line Break #22**_

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius standing there, "Sirius I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news."

"Yes Professor?"

"Chris disappeared from Hogwarts last night, we searched the grounds but could not find him."

"I know." Sirius said with a half smile.

"How do you know?"

He pointed behind Dumbledore, "Because he's over there making breakfast."

A pajama clad Christopher, his hair sticking up at odd angles, came in carrying a tray of toasts, juices and cereal, he looked up, and smiled, "Hi Professor."

"Chris how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked as the boy sat down at the table.

"Orbed." Chris said through a mouthful of toast.

"We've spent all night-"

"No you haven't." Chris said as he took another mouthful of toast.

"We spent all night looking for you and nobody thought to contact us?"

"Professor, with all due respect Christopher's condition prevented us from doing anything significant last night." Remus said calmly.

"Well, he should finish his breakfast and I shall take him back to school."

Chris locked eyes with Sirius, **_I don't wanna go back yet. Can I stay for a little while? Please?_**

"Professor Dumbledore," Sirius started, "I believe that it might be in Chris' best interests if he were to refrain from returning to school just yet. Perhaps he could return tomorrow?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, then shifted his gaze to the younger Black, before nodding, "Alright, I will see you tomorrow Christopher."

Chris nodded to the headmaster and mumbled something along the lines of, "Thank you" but could have been misconstrued as 'fuck you'. No one except Chris knew what was said exactly.

Dumbledore left and Chris breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god." He mumbled.

Sirius rounded on his son, "Alright. What is going on?"

Chris shrugged, "Whaddya mean?"

"Not wanting to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I want to go back…it's just that I'm feeling a little…restless."

"Restless?"

Chris paused, looking down at his hands then back at Sirius, "I want you to meet my Godparents."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Both of you. I want to take you to the manor and show you where I grew up…I want you to meet my Godparents…so they know I'm okay."

Sirius thought about it a moment before saying, "That your only reason for not wanting to go back?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Chris…"

"It's just…I don't trust him." Chris said, frustration evident on his features, "I know I should but something just isn't right…It's probably just my imagination."

Sirius frowned, "Alright, after breakfast we'll go."

"Promise?" Chris said with a smile.

Sirius nodded, "Can you orb or do we need to floo?"

"I can orb." Chris replied.

"And we'll talk about your issues later?"

Chris hung his head a little and nodded, "Okay."

After breakfast Chris, who had adamantly denied planning this little excursion despite the fact he was dressed in some clothes that should have been in his trunk, was rolling his eyes at Sirius and Remus, telling them to put on something that looked a little more…muggle. (Laughing every time that word came out of his mouth.).

Finally they were ready, he didn't need to say it but he could see Sirius was nervous, taking their hands they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Reappearing in the manor Chris, although happy to see his home, had an overwhelming sense of uneasiness sweep over him, pushing the feeling right deep down into the pit of his stomach he grinned, "This is the manor." He paused, "But we'll come back here in a bit…"

"We're not going to do anymore orbing are we?" Remus asked, "I don't think I like it very much."

"You'll get used to it." Chris said with a small smile, "Now follow me and don't do anything stupid.'

He picked up a set of keys that were on a hook near the front door, unlocked the door and ushered the two wizards outside.

Long ago Darryl and Sheila Morris moved from their apartment to a house rather similar to the manor that was five blocks from the Halliwells.

(Now I know I'm scene skipping here but lets just say Sirius and Remus were rather well behaved on the walk, only looking at the cars once or twice (One time Sirius almost got run over. Reaching in to his pocket to hex the guy inside it.))

Finally they arrived on the front step of the Morris residence, he could see by the fact all vehicles were in the driveway they were all home. Clearing his throat he knocked on the front door.

A few moments later the door opened and Sheila Morris came face to face with her missing godson and two men standing behind him.

"Hi Aunty Sheila."

(Departed from the story line a little I know but I had to think of a way for the Morris' to know he was okay and I think showing up on their doorstep counts don't you? Hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be a little more…structured.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, as they pulled away Chris smiled at his Aunt Sheila as she looked at him in shock, Sheila looked past him at Sirius and Remus, "Who are they?"

"It's a really long story, can we come inside?"

"Come on in," Sheila smiled, "I know three men who'll be happy to see you."

"They're all home?"

She nodded and Chris walked past her, "DJ!" Chris called.

Chris' call was answered with "Kitty Cat!"

Sheila looked at Sirius and Remus, "Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin and this," he gestured to Sirius, "Is Sirius Black."

"Well come in." She said with a slightly unnerving smile and they followed her into the lounge.

When they were in there they saw Chris laughing and talking with two boys about Chris' age and an older man around their ages.

Chris disentangled himself from the hug he was currently in with his best friends and stood up, "I guess I should introduce everybody."

"Alright, Remus, Sirius, these are my godparents Darryl and Sheila Morris." They all shook hands, _things are going well so far, _"And these are my best friends, Michael and DJ." They grinned and shook hands.

"Guys, these are Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black…" he paused, "My biological father."

"Your what in the what now? Is he a whitelighter?"

He reached into his pocket and handed Darryl the crumpled letter that had been in the jeans he'd been wearing the first day he'd met Sirius.

Darryl and Sheila's eyes widened, "Did Leo-"

"He found out." Chris replied, "I think Mum finally told him after they…you know."

"Oh…can you still?"

Answering the unasked question he nodded, "The Elders made it quite clear that mum's pestering them was not the only reason that they gave me my whitelighter powers. I have a charge."

"Oh man finally!" DJ and Michael laughed.

"His name's Harry Potter. He's Sirius' godson, goes to Hogwarts."

"So Chris," Darryl said, "Where the hell have you been, you left without a word! Do you have any how worried we were?"

Sirius and Remus both turned to him and said, "You didn't tell them?"

"Well I didn't plan on going to Hogwarts did I?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Hogwarts?" Darryl asked, "Do I even wanna know?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's amazing…it's like Magic School but, it's…I've learnt so much there in the last four days. Aunt Sheila, Uncle Darryl, in the first time since the Event I'm happy. Really happy."

"But you know what happened last time…"

"I had a talk with Wy…I'm okay now. Temper tantrums are down to a minimum and my only problem is the occasional nightmare. I'm teaching!" He said with a broad grin.

"Teaching?" Darryl looked at Sirius and Remus, "Someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Chris let this temper of his get the better of him, and insulted one of the teachers and said teacher gave him a rather unusual punishment and now he's taking two Potions classes a week." Remus explained.

"Oh." Was all that Darryl was able to say.

"It's going really well." Chris beamed, "It's fun."

"What are you going to do about your Aunt Paige's mansion? Phoebe's apartment and the manor?P3?" Darryl asked.

His smile faded, "I was thinking…I could either sell or rent the apartment…I don't know yet…but I want to keep the manor and the mansion. And I would like you to keep an eye on P3 and the manor for me. I told John all this before I left."

"The lawyer?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded, "He's also my whitelighter."

"What?"

"Yeah. Funny huh?

"DJ, why don't you and your brother take Chris outside and talk or something?"

"You wanna go get a pizza?" DJ asked.

"Yeah…sounds like fun." He looked over at Sirius and Remus, "You guys'll be okay?"

"Don't worry Chris, we won't bite." Sheila said.

Chris shot a glance at Sirius and Remus **_No Azkaban and no Voldemort okay? Otherwise they won't let me go back with you._** Sirius and Remus both nodded.

Chris grabbed his friends hands, "Alright, DJ, Mikey, where'd you wanna go?"

"Joey's?"

Chris grabbed their hands and the three friends disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Alright." Darryl said, leaning forward, "I think we need to talk."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #23**_

Chris, DJ and Michael sat up on the highest point of the Golden Gate Bridge after Chris had cast a few spells to ensure their safety.

"So," DJ asked taking a bite of the pizza, "that guy's your dad?"

"He's my father. Not my Dad." Chris said as he looked over the bridge, "He can't replace Dad and he says he doesn't want to."

"He looks a little…crazy." Michael said.

Chris turned, "You can't tell your mum and dad this okay?"

"What?"

"Just promise what I say next stays between us."

"Okay, we promise."

"He was in prison."

"For what?"

"Murder." Chris confessed.

"WHAT?"

He held his hands up, "He didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

Chris gave them both a _'you have to be kidding, don't you remember who I am? What I can do?_ Kind of look, "I read him. And when he touched my arm I saw it."

"Saw it?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Honsetly Michael! I'm a witch remember?"

"I know that!"

"One of my powers is empathy, another is premonition. Remember?"

"Right."

"So…" DJ drawled, "Any hot girls in England?"

A wry grin spread over his face, "Oh there's a few."

"Oh DJ, it seems like our 'ickle Kitty Cat has a girlfriend." Michael grinned, it was at that moment he realised just how like Fred and George Michael and DJ were.

Chris' cheeks almost went as red as Ron's hair, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then who is she?"

"A friend."

"C'mon, give us a name."

"Hermione Granger."

_**Little Tiny Line Break #24**_

"You know how special Chris is right?" Sheila asked, "He may not show it but he is still hurting. He lost his family in one hit. His whole family, parents, aunts and uncles and a cousin. Nobody should have to have something loke that happen to them."

"I understand that." Sirius said.

"I don't know if you do." Darryl said, "The Halliwell family has faced demons for generations and the sisters were all amazing women and Chris…Chris has more power then they could poke a stick at. He and Wyatt were inseparable. I'm not sure what hurt most, losing the entire family or just losing Wyatt."

Sirius and Remus nodded, "When he falls into Magic he falls hard and fast."

"What do you mean?"

"He thrives on it. It's the reason Piper and Leo sent him to Magic school instead of normal school. It's like the air for him, it helps him function, cope…"

"I understand that Mrs Morris,"

"Sheila."

"Sheila," Sirius paused, "maybe Hogwarts is the best place for him then?"

"I don't know…Piper always said she wanted her boys to have a normal life."

"Does sending a boy to Magic School qualify as a _normal_ life?" Sirius said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Remus elbowed him in the ribs, "My apologies Mr and Mrs Morris, Sirius' mouth runs ahead of his brain sometimes." He paused, "What Sirius was trying to say was that perhaps Piper knew that Chris wasn't going to be normal. That he was destined for greater things?"

Darryl's eyebrow arched, "Greater things?"

"I have no hidden meaning in that statement." Remus said calmly, "Just that perhaps she knew that this day would come. Why else would she write a letter like that?"

Darryl looked at the two of them, "Perhaps."

"Look." Sirius said seriously, "I swear to you that I'm going to protect him. He's my son…"

Darryl's eyes narrowed, "If you hurt him in _any_ way I swear on the Piper's memory I'll kill you."

Sirius nodded, "I understand."

The tinkling of orbs could be heard from the stairs, followed by laughter, then Chris and the two Morris boys walked into the lounge again. Chris flopped down on the couch, "Nice to see you two are still alive. Did they threaten you with dismemberment?" he asked with a grin, Sirius raised an eyebrow, "They did the same thing to John." He explained with a laugh.

"They're all bark and no bite." DJ said with a wry grin. It was at that moment Sirius and Remus could see why Chris and DJ were friends.

"We should probably head back to the manor." Chris said softly, "I still have some things I want to show you and it's getting kinda late. If I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Which you do." Sirius, Remus, Darryl and Sheila all said at once.

Chris looked up at his godparents, "Does this mean you approve?"

Sheila nodded, "Yeah, what chance do we have of stopping you anyway? You're just as stubborn as your mother but you're happy and safe, that's all we care about. Just make sure you keep in contact okay?"

Chris smiled, "Of course. Just as soon as I talk to Professor Dumbledore about how to get a letter here. I think it's a bit to far for It to fly…"

"The letter?" Darryl asked.

"No." Chris laughed, "My owl."

"You have an owl?"

"Yes. And he's ultra bitchy because Sirius had been calling him a girl."

"You can talk to owls?"

"Oh yeah." Chris said, "Hippogriffs as well." He paused at the look on their faces, "New power, don't ask."

Chris, Sirius and Remus rose from the couch, "Well, Darryl, Sheila, boys, it was nice to meet you." Remus said.

Chris opened the front door, "I'll talk to you soon Aunty S." Chris said as he wrapped his godmother in a hug, "You too Uncle Darryl."

"We love you Chris."

"Love you too."

Darryl looked at Sirius, "Remember what I said." Sirius nodded.

With a wink and a wave Chris, along with Sirius and Remus, headed back to the manor.

Once safely back in the manor Chris took them on a little tour, pausing at his room, his parents room then finally the attic.

After Chris had filled a bag with potion ingredients (a guy couldn't be unprepared), raided Wyatt's wardrobe and then his own…and thanked all deities he'd had the presence of mind to empty the refrigerators.

"Alright, I guess it's time for us to head back, hey?"

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, noticing the look of discomfort on his son's face.

Chris nodded, "Yeah Padfoot, I think I am."

He took their hands and orbed them back to Grimmauld Place.

Sitting around the kitchen table (Sirius had managed to convince the others to leave for the evening) Sirius said, "So, about Dumbledore…"

Chris sighed, he'd been wondering when it would come around to this, "I guess I just don't trust him. I can't explain it…I feel safer when I can read people…I can't read him."

"He's a good man Chris." Remus said, "He's done a lot for us. Given us chances when no one else would."

"I understand that Uncle Remus…It's just…my ability to read the situation is what helps me see. Kinda makes me feel safer ya know?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. Alright, up to bed."

Chris nodded and in a move that surprised Sirius and Remus, hugged them both, "Night Padfoot, night Moony."

"Night Chris." They said in unison.

Chris walked upstairs and ducked in to his room and climbed under the covers and thankfully, he had a great night's sleep.

_**Little Tiny Line Break #25**_

Bag slung over his shoulder Chris smiled at his father and Remus, "Well…I guess we better head off. Do we have to use the train or can we do that fireplace thing?"

"You mean floo?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Chris nodded, "That's the one."

Remus found the floo powder, "Just say Dumbledore's office."

"Oakey Dokey." Chris said with a grin, standing in the fireplace (Something he found rather odd), taking some of the powder he waved at Moony and Padfoot before throwing the powder down and said, "Dumbledore's office." And in a flash of green Chris was gone.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 26**_

Chris stumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace, "Damnit."

"Nice to see you made it back safely Mr Black."

Chris turned and smiled at Dumbledore, "Yeah. Thank you letting me stay at Grimmauld place last night sir, I just wasn't ready to come back."

"Understandable dear boy, understandable. But I can think of a few Slytherins and Gryffindors who will be happy to see you."

A grin spread over Chris' face, "They didn't worry too much did they?"

"No. I reassured them you were alright."

"Thank you Professor." Chris said, "How bad was Gryffindor tower."

"A mess, but I think your housemates managed to clean up okay."

Chris nodded, "I better be going then. Thanks again." He pulled the bag in closer.

"What have you got in the bag Christopher?"

"Just some potion ingredients sir. We went to the manor, I figured I couldn't keep raiding Professor Snape's supplies for my blocking potions, without giving him something in return."

"Very admirable. By the way, I believe Miss Granger has your notes for yesterday's classes."

"I'll remember to thank her for it. Good morning Professor." Chris turned and walked out the office and down the stairs. As he left the stairwell he bumped into Professor Umbridge. He spotted the bandaged hand, "Sorry Professor." Chris said with a smile.

She pushed past him without a second glance. Chris shrugged and jogged to the Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady beamed at him, "Christopher!"

He bowed slightly, "Hello My Lady. How are you?"

"I'm well Christopher. And you?"

"Pretty good." Chris grinned, "Phoenix tears."

With a wink the portrait opened and Chris walked inside, walking toward the common room he could hear Hermione talking about him.

"I hope he's okay. It must have been a horrible dream…"

"Talking 'bout me?" he drawled.

They all stood up and Hermione's face split into a grin, "Chris!" and in yet another surprising move from the past twenty-four hours she ran over and threw her arms around him in a hug.

He hugged her back, "Nice to see you too Hermione."

She drew away blushing slightly, "How are you?"

"Good. Staying home kinda helped, I took Padfoot and Moony to see my godparents. I think they got along okay. And I got to see my best friends. They said to say hi."

"Are they muggle?"

Chris nodded, "Ya ha." He paused, "So how bad was it?"

"Looked like an earthquake had struck." Harry said.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"What ya got there?" Ron asked, pointing to the bag.

"Potion stuff, my pajamas, some clothes…you know, stuff."

"What kind of potion stuff?"

"Just ingredients for a few potions I'm going to need. How was Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he said with a wry smile.

"It was cancelled." Ron said brightly, "Professor Umbridge set the work then started writing something then started shrieking."

"Oh?"

"She was writing something and then started to write 'I must not harm my students' in her own blood. She was trying to stop but she couldn't. Not until she'd written it at least seventy times."

"Oh really?" Chris said sadly, "That's such a shame."

"It was you. Wasn't it?" Ron laughed.

"I did no such thing." Chris said with an indignant snort.

"Yes you did!" Ron laughed, "Fucking brilliant."

"I do my best." Chris said as he walked up the stairs. Coming back down the stairs a few moments later he was looking rather panicked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Harry asked.

"The Book of Shadows! It was in the drawer…where is it?"

"It ended up downstairs last night," Hermione said, "I put it in my trunk."

Chris' breathing slowed, "Could you get it please?"

She nodded and ran up the stairs to her dorm room, coming down a few minutes later carrying the leather bound book. "Here you go."

As he pulled the book into his arms he visibly relaxed, "I really need to set up some wards with this book."

"Huh?"

"To make sure it can't leave the tower unless I take it out." He shifted the bag on his shoulder, "Do you know where Professor Snape is?"

"Probably in the Dungeons." Hermione said.

" Alright. I'll see you guys later." He walked out the portrait hole and began making his way to the dungeon, groaning when the staircase began to shift, "Great!" he shouted, causing a few other students to look at him. He flicked his wrists and the stairs froze. Continuing his walk down he got to the gap and seeing as it was only two feet wide, he jumped, easily making it to the next set of stairs.

He looked around and saw he'd actually frozen the students that had been near him, shrugging, he unfroze them and the staircase.

Continuing his walk down to the dungeon he heard a familiar voice drawl, "Nice of you to finally show up Black."

Without turning around he said, "Aw, Malfoy, anyone would think you missed me."

"You? Never."

Chris turned around and came face to face with Draco and Blaise, "Hey Blaise."

"Hey Chris."

Chris turned to Draco, "How come he can call me by my first name and you're completely incapable of doing so?"

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I did."

"You wish. Is Professor Snape in the Dungeons?"

"Yes. What do you want with him today?"

"Need some potions."

"After what happened to you last time?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow, "And by the way you owe us big time."

"And how would that be?"

"What Draco here is trying to say is, we spent a couple of hours searching the grounds last night." Blaise said, "And the damn Gryffindor search brigade got to stay in the castle."

"Well thank you for worrying about me I guess." Chris smiled warmly, "You guys wanna come with me?"

"Why not." Blaise said, "It's not like I've anything better to do."

"Speak for yourselves. I have business to attend to."

"Oh?" Chris said, "What kind of business would that be that needs attending?"

"Dray has a detention with McGonagall." Blaise laughed, "Told her where she could shove her latest practical exercise."

"On self transfiguration?"

"Yes. She wants us partnered with someone from a different house and try and look like them."

Chris grinned, "You just don't want anyone stuffing up your pretty face, is that it?"

"Precisely." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah, have fun with McGonagall." Chris said, "Oh, I'll work with you if you want."

"And why would I want that?"

When Chris turned around he looked exactly like Draco, the likeness was so staggering it shocked the hell out of both the Slytherins looking at him.

"Well? Do you want me to work with you or not?"

"You even sound like him." Blaise said excitedly.

"Bonus of whitelighter-ness." He said casually as he changed back, "C'mon Blaise."

The boys parted ways and Chris and Blaise walked down to the Dungeons, "I meant to tell you," Blaise said, "Everyone really enjoyed Thursday's class. We've never had such a fun Potions class."

Chris' cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, "Thanks, means a lot."

"Surely the Golden Trio told you that you were good?"

"Hey, what I said to Malfoy about playing nice goes for you two Zabini." Chris said seriously as he knocked on the classroom door. It opened and they came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Ah Mr Black, nice to see you found time to grace us with your presence."

"Hello to you too Professor." Chris grinned, "Sorry to hear you looked around outside for nothing."

"What is it you want Black?"

"I need some potions." Chris said, "I even brought my own ingredients."

"Mr Black I am _not _going to make you those blocking potions again if you plan on taking them all at once."

"Oh no Sir, after last time I learnt my lesson. But there's a special potion I need aside from my blocking potions."

"And what would that be?"

"Sleeping potion. Generally fixes it so I don't have nightmares and my powers don't go haywire in my sleep." He pulled out a stack of small jars out of his bag, "And I brought my own ingredients. There's a couple here that I just thought you might like."

Snape looked at the herbs then back at Chris as the boy was writing out the ingredients to the potions he needed, "How did you get these? Some of these are rare."

Chris smiled enigmatically, "You can get anything at the right shops in Chinatown sir."

"Very well, leave the list with me and I will make these potions. Because boy if I see you at this door before Monday morning I _will_ ensure that there will be no more of your detentions that everybody seems to be enjoying."

"But how will I get my potions Sir?"

"I will give them to you in the Great Hall. Now leave before I deduct points from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin."

Chris shoved the Book into his bag and grinned at Professor Snape, "If you're sure then Sir."

"GO!" He bellowed and on reflex Chris grabbed Blaise's hand and orbed them outside where Blaise landed with an 'oomph!'

"Sorry." Chris said as he helped him up, "My multi-person orbing's a little outta whack, must have been the international orbing."

"International orbing?"

"Yeah. Orbed over to see my Godparents when I woke up." Chris looked around, "Where are we?"

A grin spread over Blaise's face, "That," he said pointing to a huge willow tree, "is the Womping Willow."

"Womping Willow?" Chris watched as all the leaves fell off the tree and then the branches began to move, as if the tree had been asleep, he watched in awe as one of the branches shot out and hit a passing bird, "Wow…"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I can **not** believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story, thank you! _

_Seeing as I keep changing my mind here it THE list of Chris' powers (And you can tell me off if I keep changing them._

_Premonitions (More details then Phoebe's sorta like Johnny's on the Dead Zone)_

_Empathy_

_Telepathy_

_Temporal Stasis (More advanced then Pipers, he can freeze most magical beings good & bad)_

_Molecular Combustion_

_Shape Shifting_

_Telekinesis/Electrokinesis/Pyrokinesis _

_Orbing_

_Healing_

_Sensing_

_Beast Speak_

_The reason I gave him these is he's the last of the line so, he sorta gets a bit of each of the sisters and a couple of powers that are just his. But now, on with the story_

Chapter Eighteen

Now it is not fair to assume that Severus Snape was being a complete asshole on purpose (regardless of whether or not it's genetic), Lord Voldemort, having sensed the power surge, summoned _all_ Death Eaters to him. And lets just say the being Crucio'd is not a fun experience.

But, to his credit Severus was able to plead ignorance, just this once…until he figured out the extent of the boy's powers. Not to mention the fact that despite EVERYTHING Sirius Black did to him over his years he was developing a rather annoying soft spot for Christopher Black.

It also seemed that the irritating Gryffindor was uniting Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

But none of that mattered because at this moment because he had potions to make.

_**Little Tiny Line Break#26**_

"So what exactly does it do?" Chris asked, watching the tree.

"Womps." Came the reply from the Slytherin.

"I don't understand, I saw the branch hit the bird-"

"Oh I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm gonna get my self killed to teach a Gryffindor something!" Blaise grabbed Chris' sleeve, "Oh come on!"

They got closer to the tree and the enormous branches began to take swings at them, flicking his hands Chris froze as many of the attacking branches as he could and the two of them ran like hell.

Once they were a safe distance away the tree came back to life, "They have that at a school?" Chris cried, "I can't believe it!" he rounded on Blaise, "And you! You could have got us killed!"

Blaise looked rather shocked at the Gryffindor's reaction until a wide grin spread over his face and he started laughing, "That was so much fun!"

"You're insane!" Blaise laughed, "Come on, it's dinner time. Let's go to the Great Hall."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 27**_

Chris and Blaise went their separate ways when they reached the Great Hall, meeting up with Hermione, Ron and Harry Chris relayed the events of the Potions Classroom.

Harry looked up at his whitelighter, "Snape's always been a greasy git."

"Yeah, but he's been alright with me. You know, aside from hitting me in the face with his wand and all."

"What a touching sentiment Mr Black." Came a sarcastic drawl, Chris looked up and saw Snape standing behind him.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape. How are you this evening?"

Snape handed Chris a wooden box, "This supply will last you for a month. If you come to me for anything besides classes for the rest of the month you will find yourself in more trouble then you can poke a stick at. Do you understand me?"

Chris nodded, fingers tightening around box.

"Good." He flounced off down to the teacher's table.

Harry noticed the frown on Chris' face, "What is it?"

"He's worried…" Chris said, his eyes following the Potions Master, "Something happened to spook him," as his eyes met Snape's for a split second Chris' eyes opened wide, "He's worried Voldemort knows." He said quietly.

"Knows about what?"

"Me."

Silence reigned as the dinner continued, soon it was time for bed, after getting ready for bed the other fifth year boys watched as Chris set up some crystals around his bed.

"What are these for?" Seamus asked as he picked up one of crystals.

"They're protection crystals." Chris said shortly, "Put it back down."

Seamus put it back and Chris climbed into bed, "What do you need protection from?"

"You don't want to know." Chris said as he opened the box Snape had given him and taken out one of the vials of the sleeping potion, downing it and sliding under the covers he said, "Night."

Harry went to walk up to Chris' bed but as he got closer the crystals activated and a cage of sorts sprung up around Chris' bed, blocking Harry.

"Looks like he believes he needs protection from us." Ron said.

"I don't think so."

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?" Ron cried, pulling his doona right up his chest.

She lifted her hand to reveal a jade triquetra on a silver chain, "Chris lost it in the Snake Pit, Blaise brought it up to the portrait after dinner."

"What is it?"

"Well, after looking at the Book of Shadows, I assume it's the Halliwell family crest." Necklace in hand she walked toward the crystals Harry and the other boys watched as the cage didn't activate for her. Sitting on the edge of the bed and careful not to wake him (like she could, he's under the full effects of his sleeping potion), she did the chain up around his neck then got up, smiled at the boys and walked out.

"You reckon Hermione likes Chris?" Dean asked.

Harry grinned, "I think the feeling's mutual. Wonder how long it'll take them to realise it?"

"Who cares." Ron muttered as he pulled his doona over his head.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 28**_

Chris had the best night's sleep he'd had since he'd left for England, waking up in the morning he felt something against his chest, sitting up his hand strayed to the triquetra necklace and he smiled as his fingers traced the familiar pattern.

"Hermione brought it in last night," Harry said, "Said Blaise brought it up to the portrait last night."

"What was he doing with it?"

"You lost it apparently."

Chris frowned and shrugged, "Oh well I guess, it's back now. That's all that matters"

"'S it just a necklace or something else?" Harry asked.

"Protection." Chris said as he pulled on his jeans and an old t-shirt over his head and a green hoodie.

He reached into his trunk and pulled out the MP3 player, stuck an earphone in his ear and realised that it wasn't working, "Damnit." Maybe Dumbledore could make it work…," Harry I gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure." forest for a reason Chris'opher."

Chris looked around and realised

Once fully dressed, Chris thought it was a good a time as any to see Dumbledore about his MP3 player.

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were deserted, what Chris failed to realise is that the reason no one was up was that it was barely six in the morning.

"Mr Black, what are you doing up at this hour?" Chris spun around to see Dumbledore behind him.

"I was going to go for a walk…my music player's not working…was wondering if you knew a spell or something."

"Give me half an hour." Chris placed the MP3 player in the old Wizard's hands and decided to go see what he could find out near the forest.

After passing rows of sleeping portraits Chris finally found his way out into the courtyard he was about to step out towards the grassy hill when Dumbledore's voice stopped him, "Mr Black! Your music player."

"Thank you Professor!" Chris sprinted over and took the MP3 player from Dumbledore before heading off on his walk.

AC/DC's Highway to Hell was winding down as he reached the edge of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, yes he knew it was forbidden, he knew it was 'dangerous' but hey, Dumbledore knew looking for trouble was in his nature.

He froze and his senses all began to turn inwards, he was having a vision.

_Sirius was lying on the ground beside the water, beaten and barely breathing._

_"Sirius!"_

_Harry, a few years younger then the one he knew now, ran to his side. It got cold. Way too cold way too fast._

Two sets of emerald eyes looked upwards to see a hoard of Dementors came down toward them…black cloaks billowing menacingly around them. He could hear the screeching of tires…screaming…

_Harry rose his wand arm in the air, "Expecto Patronum!" a blue shield began to emanate from the wand, pushing those foul beats away. But Chris could see the spell wasn't going to last, soon enough the Dementors were back and Sirius and Harry were dying._

A hand pulled him from the vision, he turned and saw Harry standing behind him.

Harry's mouth was moving but Chris couldn't hear him, the ear phones! Pulling the earphones out he looked at Harry, "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Chris nodded, "ah yeah…I think so."

"What happened?"

"I really don't like Dementors." Chris said as they began to walk out of the clelaring.

Harry looked at him strangely, "There were no Dementors here."

"There were in the vision." Chris replied.

"What did you see?"

"You and Sirius."

"Third year." Harry murmured, "Sucked almost as bad as fourth."

"Have you _ever_ had a quiet year here?"

"Nope."

Chris grinned, "Figures."

"How so?"

"This thing with Voldemort, he can't come in here can he?"

"Not in his physical form no. At least…I don't think so."

"Oh now that's comforting." Chris said sarcastically.

"Great, as if you couldn't find anything else for me to worry about."

"Perhaps I should get another set of crystals?" Chris smirked.

"Maybe." Harry mused, "while on the topic of all things deep and meaningful, do you miss them?"

"Who?" Chris asked distractedly.

"Your family…if you don't mind me asking…how did they die?"

"A car accident." Chris said softly, "I was at home sick…convinced them to go to the fair without me…I was sleeping and I dreamt it as it happened…"

"Oh no. That's awful."

"I had to organise a funeral for _eight _people…" tears welled in his eyes, and started to spill down his cheeks, "I should have died with them!"

"NO!" Harry shouted, startling Chris, "If you had have died that day we would never have met…Sirius would never have known and I, would never have met my whitelighter or made a friend who didn't know me as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Chris chuckled softly, wiping his tears off his face, "Why is it everything in England's magical community has to have a stupid name?"

"Who knows." Harry laughed.

They settled into an easy conversation, talking about Chris' life, Harry's life at school, Ron, Hermione, the rivalry with Draco and then every time he touched on the topic of Harry's home life Harry changed the subject with practiced ease.

"You _can_ tell me ya know." Chris said as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Tell you what?"

"About your home life." He said softly.

"I can't."

Chris turned to Harry, "Yeah you can. I'm not just your whitelighter Harry. I'm your friend."

Harry thought about it for a moment, and decided, if he couldn't tell Chris who could he tell?

"Alright. I'll talk."

Harry went on to tell Chris about the Dursleys, Dudley and his 'Harry Hunting', Petunia and the cooking, all the chores and then it got darker…he started to talk about abuse. Chris closed his eyes and held back his anger.

"Well?" Harry said.

Chris looked at him, "You don't deserve it."

"Maybe I do. It's my fault my parents are dead."

"No it's not." Chris replied, "It's as much your fault as my family's car getting hit by a truck is my fault."

"I guess we're not so different huh?" Harry said with a smile.

Chris was quiet for a moment, "Harry…would you wanna stay at Grimmauld Place with me and Padfoot?"

"I would if I could…but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Blood wards." He said with a laugh, "My mother died protecting me and well, let's just say Dumbledore says Petuina's blood will protect me from Voldemort."

"I don't give a shit. Sit down." He said softly.

Harry sat as blue orbs deposited the an athame on the ground between them, "What are you going to do with that dagger?" Harry asked.

"Give me your hand." He said softly, Harry couldn't help but do as requested, "You know about blood brothers and all that sort of stuff?"

"I've heard, yeah."

"Well. I think we might be able to circumvent the whole staying with your aunt and uncle thing."

Harry's head shot up, "You can't be serious."

"I am. You see, Halliwell _and_ Black blood will run through your veins. Family protects family Harry."

"I don't know…"

Chris stood up, smiling softly he tucked the dagger into the back of his jeans, "I tell ya what, you think about it, then we'll talk."

Harry nodded, although his heart was screaming for him to do it, his head was telling him it was all too good to be true, "Okay." But then again he figured Chris already knew that.

The two wizards (I still think it's funny calling Chris a wizard), walked back to the castle just in time to get some breakfast.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 29**_

Delores Umbridge was _not_ a happy witch. Some student, thinking they were being smart bewitched her quill to act like the quill she used in her detentions. From her seat at the teachers table she looked across the student population with a scowl eerily similar to that of our beloved Severus Snape.

She would have been quite menacing if it were not for the baby pink, fluffy jumper she was wearing (because who's afraid of a toad in a fluffy pink jumper? I mean really?). Her eyes fell on Harry Potter and his friends, especially the new boy, Christopher Black. She'd recently discovered that he was in fact the son of Sirius Black. So she roughly had an idea of who had done it, Harry Potter, Christopher Black, Hermione Granger (who just didn't like her for some reason unknown to her. Delores thought herself to be a lovely person to know), Ron Weasley (Not the brains of the operation but probably quite useful.) But it wouldn't surprise her if Fred and George Weasley were involved some how, they were, she'd heard, trouble with a capital T. And there they were, all laughing and talking happily.

She would have to go about this covertly of course, no teacher was supposed to have a punishment quill like that (even if they were a good deterrent), but what annoyed her most was the fact that idiot nurse, Madame Pomfery claimed she couldn't heal it.

She would find out the perpetrator who ensured her hand would read _I must not harm my students_ and hex them into oblivion.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 30**_

Days passed quickly at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Severus Snape soon, to both his dismay and amusement, discovered that the fifth years were learning more things in the classes Christopher Black was teaching them then in the four years he'd taught them.

The fifth years at Hogwarts were saddened as a month had finally passed and the last of Chris Black's Potions classes were underway. They all loved these brakes from Snape partially because Chris made potions interresting in the most unusual ways possible. But nothing whatsoever could top the Invisibility Potion class in the first week.

Not that they'd tell Snape.

Because that would be suicide.

Chris grinned broadly, "Now class, seeing as our esteemed Professor was unable to think up a topic for today's class he gave me free reign."

A hand shot up, Chris nodded in Pansy's direction, "What's in the box?"

"Well Miss Parkinson that's a surprise."

"But-"

"But nothing." Chris said calmly, "Now…who can tell me what the main rule of invisibility is?" A grin spread across the whole class' face.

Harry's hand shot up, "Yes Harry?"

"If you can't be seen you can still be heard." Harry grinned, looking in Draco's direction.

"Very good." He tossed a vial in Harry's direction.

"Second Rule of invisibility? Yes Crabbe?"

All eyes turned on Draco's sidekick, "Always have an antidote with you."

Chris beamed at him, "Well done Crabbe." He tossed a vial to him.

"If there's too much powdered Dragon's blood?"

Draco's hand shot up, "Pinch of fennel cut diagonally."

"Well done Mr Malfoy." Chris tossed him another vial.

"What colour should an invisibility potion be? Yes Pansy?"

"Calm, pale blue and have a little puff of blue smoke."

"Well Miss Parkinson I honestly expected Mr Weasley to get it but well done."

Chris went through a list of different questions about the potions until half the class had invisibility potions.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Everyone without an invisibility potion ran up to the front of the room, the others filing into the middle of the room and then the table and chairs were away. "Alright! Let the games begin!"

They were off, potions downed and paint balls flying through the air.

"Half time, change sides!"

Paint drenched students picked up water balloons and threw them in all directions, paint was on floors and walls and roofs and a few extra painballs he'd prepared just in case, the entire class was now visible and laughing like madmen.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the paint to be unseen." The paint was gone, all chairs and tables were where they should be and Chris wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a smile on Professor Snape's face as all the students (including himself), took their seats.

"Well, I didn't think it was possible but it seems that you have actually learned something in the past month. What a pity Mr Black won't be teaching you anymore." He said with a slight sneer. Chris stuck his hand up, "What is it Black?"

"I could get in trouble more often if you want." He said with a wry smile.

"If you want me to change your mark from one hundred to one go right ahead." Chris shut up, the smile still on his lips. The bell sounded, "You are dismissed."

He watched as the students left the classroom, Chris stopping for a moment to smile and say, "Did I really get full marks?"

Snape nodded, "Yes."

He flashed him a brilliant smile, "Thanks Professor."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry had grabbed Chris and dragged him into the Great Hall on their way to Transfiguration, as the door closed Chris looked up at Harry, "First. Great Potions class. Second, I'll do it."

Chris frowned, "Do what?"

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

Chris smiled, "Well it took you long enough."

Harry had the common sense to look a little mippy "You knew I'd say yes, didn't you?"

"I might have." He said wryly.

"You could have just told me I was going to say yes."

Chris shook his head, "Harry, Harry, Harry," he tutted, "if I had said that it wouldn't have been _your_ decision, would it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever.

"So we'll talk about it tonight."

"'kay."

Transfiguration had turned into a really enjoyable class, McGonagall had decided that the class should pair up and shapeshift into their partner.

Needless to say Chris was paired with Draco and just for fun, while McGonagall was checking out the other groups Chris telekinetically yanked Harry from Ron's side to them and when Professor McGonagall came to their little corner it was safe to say that she was more then a little unnerved to see _three_ identical Draco Malfoys smirking at her.

"Well done Mr Black, Mr Potter. I think it's time you returned to your own forms and perhaps let Malfoy have a turn?"

"Yes Professor." They said in identical, Draco Malfoyish tones. Soon Harry and Chris were back to themselves, "Well Mr Malfoy, I assume I didn't give you a detention for your reaction to this task three weeks ago for no reason?"

Draco smirked, and soon enough there were _two_ Christopher Blacks smiling innocently at her.

"Well done, full marks to the three of you. Ten points to Slytherin, twenty points to Gryffindor."

Draco's jaw dropped as he changed back, "Ten points? They got twenty!"

"Yes. Because there are _two_ of them." McGonagall said with a smirk that rivaled Snape's.

"Stop pouting Malfoy."

"Malfoy's do not pout Potter." Draco said sulkily.

"No they sulk." Chris laughed.

"We do _not_ sulk."

"Then what do you call it?" Chris laughed.

Draco frowned, "Brooding I guess."

"Brooding!" Harry laughed, "Malfoy's a brooder!"

"Shut up Potter." He rounded on Chris, "See what you've done?"

"No. Not really." Chris was trying to stifle his laughter but it wasn't really working.

"I'm making nice with the Golden Boy!"

That was it. All three of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"Black, Potter, Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded, "Do _not_ make me take away the points I just awarded."

"Sorry Professor-it's just…Malfoy…" Harry choked out.

"Mr Malfoy what?"

"He's a brooder!"

"Harry it's not funny." Chris laughed.

"BE QUIET OR GET OUT!"

Faces red, doing their damndest to look at least a little ashamed, the two Gryffindors, accompanied by a Slytherin, walked from the room.

"So," Chris said as the door closed, "What now?"

"What about that thing with the thing?"

"Harry you're sounding like my Aunt Phoebe." Chris smirked then frowned a second, but the smile soon came back, "Besides, I have a feeling despite how sick of you Draco is, he doesn't wanna see your blood."

"What are you two talking about?" Draco you asked.

"Never you mind Draco." Chris said, "You guys wanna go for a walk?"

"I'm going to go for a walk." Draco sneered, "So you two little Gryffindors go and do what you want."

"Fine." Harry snorted.

Chris, sensing another argument, grabbed Harry's arm, looked at Draco and said, "Enjoy your walk Draco." Dragging the Golden Boy behind him Chris went up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Ow!" Harry said as Chris none to kindly pushed him through the portrait hall.

"He was being nice." Chris said exasperatedly.

"He was being Malfoy, he was being nice to you. Not me."

"Oh what ever!" Chris said as he flopped down on his bed, "So are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Harry said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Alright." Chris pulled out a jade hilted athame from under his pillow, "So this is how it works okay, (Yes the 'spell' is from First Knight but I like it so I'm using it), I use this athame and we slice it across our palms, say the magic words and kaboom! We're blood brothers." He grinned and Harry smiled back.

"No more going back to my Aunt and Uncle."

"Not if I can help it."

"But Dumbledore-"

Chris scowled, "Will have to go through me _and_ Sirius before you go back there."

"Promise?"

"Fuck yeah." Chris sliced the blade across Harry's palm and then his own, "Alright, magic words are, Brother to brother, yours in life and death."

"Brother to Brother, yours in life and death."

"Right." Chris' bleeding hand took Harry's and they spoke the words "Brother to brother, yours in life and death."

A blue light spread over them (I know that there's no chandelier above them, but he's 'joining' the Halliwell family so there has to be some kind of symbolism), "What was that?"

"Welcome to the family." Chris said with a smile.

Harry let go and smirked, "That happen all the time?"

"Nope."

"But it has happened before?"

"Yup."

"You're just being annoyingly vague, aren't you?"

"Oh I try. Believe me I do."

"We should get to lunch."

"'Mione is gonna flip."

"And then some." Chris said, "But it's best she does it now right?"

"Spose." The walked down to the Great Hall where Hermione almost instantly started on them.

"It's our OWL year!" she cried, "And you two! You just laugh!"

"Hermione," Chris smiled dazzlingly, "Harry, Draco and I were really enjoying our transfiguration work. And Draco made a funny, it was all giggleworthy. And we just couldn't control ourselves."

Hermione grit her teeth for a moment, her anger rapidly fading, "Alright, but don't do it again."

Chris beamed and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

He sat down, and for an empath was amazingly oblivious to the feelings a certain fifth year Gryffindor girl was feeling about him.

Harry rolled his eyes, from the other side of the room a certain blonde Slytherin was watching the exchange with intrest, Chris was certainly clueless and Hermione, the 'Smartest witch of her age' was _not_ helping his clueless-ness.

"So," he drawled, "how long do you think it will take Black to ask Granger out?"

"Chris is clueless." Blaise smirked.

"So maybe they need a little help?" Pansy suggested.

"Oh no!" Blaise said, "No! I almost got killed to show the damn Gryffindor what the Whomping willow did. I am _not_ about to help him shack up with Granger!"

"What, rather him shack up with you?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"No!"

"Good." Draco said, he turned to Pansy, "If you insist on this ridiculous notion of helping the two of them get together you _need_ to be subtle."

"When am I not subtle?" Pansy demanded.

"Drooling all over my arm for starters."

"Calling him Drakey."

"Trying to feel me up."

"Oh it's not fair! You're so mean Drakey!"

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" Draco cried.

So, the Slytherin operation of helping Chris shack up with Granger was in effect.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 31**_

Draco and Chris sat in the arm chairs in the Slytherin common room, a bottle of Fire whiskey shared between them, "So, there's a Hogsmede trip coming up this weekend."

Chris took a swig from the bottle, an eyebrow arching delicately, "So?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he snatched the bottle back, absolutely flustered he said, "So are you going to take Granger or what?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Chris asked.

"Please, it's obvious to _everyone_, including Crabbe and Goyle, that you like Granger. So ask her out already."

"But she doesn't like me like that, besides Dragon, when'd you go getting so insightful. Give me back the bottle."

"No. And please, you're an empath right? Empaths feel other peoples emotions? Feel her."

"You want me to grope her?" he smirked.

"Not grope her! Get your mind out of the gutter! Her mind you git!"

"You want me to _mind grope_ Mione? Draco that's sick!" He was met with a pillow flying into his head.

"Just ask her out. She's going to say yes now get the fuck out before my brain implodes from giving you advice! And stop grinning at me like that!"

"Thanks Dray," Chris said, "Say thanks to Pansy as well."

"Huh?"

"Puhlease, this has Pansy written _all_ over it." He smirked as he walked out the portrait hall.

_Am I really going to do this? Am I going to ask Hermione out? Yes! I'm gonna do it. Halliwells aren't cowards and Blacks seem to be slightly psychotic. Psychosis and confidence? I have to do it!_

"Ow! Watch where you're going Black!"

Chris looked up from the floor, how had he gotten on the floor? Damn internal musing. He was doing it again! Stop it! Mind off Granger!

"Sorry Blaise. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"I noticed that." Blaise said as he helped him up.

"Yeah, sorry again."

"Dray talk to you?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

A smile lit Blaise's face, "You going to ask her out or what?"

"relationship advice from Slytherins! How many of you are in on this?"

"Just me, Dray and Pans."

"Figures. You're kinda like Slytherin's answer to the Golden Trio, aren't you?"

"I take offence to that one! I'm no Harry Potter."

Chris smirked, "Course not, you're more like Ron Weasley."

His jaw dropped and Chris had the presence of mind to orb out before he was hexed into oblivion.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 32**_

Needless to say Chris made a point of steering clear of a rather offended Slytherin for the rest of the day, at dinner Chris sat across from Hermione. He smiled at her, "Hey Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…um, wouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"Chris try breathing." Harry suggested.

"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

There was a pause as fifty per cent of the Gryffindor table fell silent, "yes."

Chris grinned broadly, "Great, it's a date." With that said he tucked back in to his mashed potatoes and lasagna, secretly looking up at Hermione once in a while. And taking Draco's advice he opened his mind and suddenly realised that Draco was right. Hermione really did like him. He beamed, and for a reason that all the teachers seemed incapable of understanding, the entire Hogwarts population was in an extremely good mood that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So many reviews, Happy Dance thank you, thank you, thank you! Somebody said Chris needed a whitelighter, in chapter seventeen I believe it was I did mention John. Don't worry, he's going to be popping up soon. And while I sorta agree about Chris being a little to 'perfect' at times, the Halliwell streak is about rear it's temperamental little head and we may just see a little more Sirius in him too. Promise _

Chapter Twenty 

Sitting in the back of DADA if was safe to say that Christopher Halliwell-Black was bored shitless. Bored with everything and he remembered this kind of bored, it hadn't happened since the event. It was the if I can't vanquish something I'm going to kill another human being kind of bored.

"Mr Black."

Chris looked up from the parchment where he had been drawing a horrible looking toad wearing a pink jumper, "Yes Professor?"

"What do you do if you run into a werewolf?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, run the other way?" the class laughed.

"Detention!" She barked.

Chris shrugged, "Whatever you say ma'am."

"Mr Black, just because you've fallen into favour with Professor Snape do _not_ think that you will be treated better then your classmates."

"Does your hand hurt?" he asked off handedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand. I heard you had an accident last week."

The toad was positively fuming, this brat, "Mr Black!"

"Professor?" he said innocently.

"Read your book."

"I was doing that until you asked me what to do if I ran into a werewolf." Chris went back to his book. Umbridge remained pissed the whole class and Chris couldn't help but laugh as they walked from Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Chris you should hold your temper, " Hermione scolded, "if she gives you a Sat-"

He smiled, "Don't worry Mione, it's for tonight…but I'm not going."

Hermione literally turned purple, "What?"

"Not going."

"You can't _not_ go."

"Yes I can. I'm going for a hunt."

"A hunt?" She cried increulously, "Sirius told you NO."

Chris shrugged, "Padfoot said I couldn't go on a vanc then. He never said anything about now."

"You're unbelieveable! Blowing off detention to go demon hunting I mean really Christopher!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm going." Chris said firmly.

"I don't care!"

"You know you do!"

"Go on your little vanquish! Get yourself killed for all I care!" she shouted.

Chris scowled and stormed up to the dorm room, _stupid Hermione! I wanna vanquish something! Rather a demon then Ron!_ Changing into black jeans, dress shirt and his black leather jacket, he sheathed Excalibur, shoved a few multi-purpose vanquishing potions in his pocket, grabbed his athames, one in his boot and the other in the back of his jeans.

Still scowling the young witch/wizard / whatever you wanna call him- orbed out of Hogwarts into the Underworld.

He looked around the caverns and was mildly pleased that it was almost the same as the Underworld he knew and vanquished in.

Walking through the caves he was vaguely aware of being followed, turning around he snarled, "Who's there?"

"Little wizzy-poo, whatcha doing here?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Excalibur was unsheathed and at the albino demon's throat.

"Let go of my cousin." A dagger was pressed into his back, "Now."

"Get your dagger out of my back and I'll consider letting him go."

The demon who'd been holding the knife to his back thought about it a moment, "How do I know you'll let him go?"

As he stepped back Chris opened his sword hand and Excalibur clattered noisily to the floor. As it did Chris' hand went to his pocket and one vanquishing potion later the albino demon was nothing more then a pile of ash.

He was shoved face first into the cavern wall, "You said you'd let him go."

"I said I'd consider it." He grunted, "Now move or you join your cousin."

"I don't think so." Chris' hands were pulled tightly behind him and bound in unforgiving knots and ropes went around his shoes, pulling his legs tightly together too.

"You'll be seeing him first pretty." He was hit over the back of the head, hard. And just before his world went an interesting shade of black he had the presence of mind to orb Excalibur back to Hogwarts.

The last thought running through his head was, _oh fuck me._

_**Little Tiny Line Break #33**_

Hermione was pissed.

And I mean really, really pissed. And if she herself had the powers of Piper Halliwell the school would not be standing right now.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said, putting a hand on her arm, "Tell me what happened."

"He's blown off detention to go demon hunting!"

"But S-"

"He said Sirius never said anything about him going hunting now."

"We have to send him an owl." Ron said.

"He's in the Underworld Ronald. I hardly think he's going to get a letter!" Hermione snapped.

"Not Chris! Sirius!"

"What do you think Harry?" Harry shrugged, "Alright, let's do it."

_Sirius,_

_Chris' blown off his detention to go demon hunting. Just thought you should know."_

_Ron, Harry and Hermione._

Running up to the owlrey they sent Hedwig to Grimmauld place immeadiately.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I think it's all we can do." Hermione said, "Now we just have to wait."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 33**_

Professor Delores Umbridge was not a happy camper. That brat Black had just disappeared off the face of the earth, when she went to Gryffindor tower to ask his whereabouts the answer she got from _every_ Gryffindor she spoke to was 'he's being violently ill ma'am.'

When she said about going to the hospital wing they all shook their heads, telling her just how much he hated hospitals.

When she got her hands on Black…he was in a world of trouble.

_**Little Tiny Line Break# 34**_

Hedwig flew threw an open window at Grimmauld place and dropped the letter on Sirius' lap, "What's that?" Remus asked.

Sirius opened the envelope, "That little…"

"What?"

"While I-"

"Sirius, what is it?"

"Blowing off detention-"

"PADFOOT WHAT IS IT?"

Sirius snapped out of his disjointed ranting, "No need to shout Remi."

"What's wrong?"

"Chris has blown off his detention to go demon hunting!"

"Sirius-"

"He could be in trouble."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Remi!"

"Transform and we'll go to Hogwarts." Remus sighed, when he saw Chris…ooh he was gonna get a talking too.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 35**_

When Chris opened his eyes he realised he was in a room with at least two dozen demons who all seemed to be arguing about what to do with him, kill, eat, rape oh he had to get out of here fast!

His athames!

"Nice to see you're awake Pretty." A foot hit him hard in the stomach, he winced when he heard the cracking sound. A kick to the face sent him edging back to the peaceful oblivion he'd just left.

_Stay awake Halliwell!_ He yelled at himself, _use your brain and get out of here!_

Shuffling slightly he managed to get his hands under his jacket and to his relief there was an athame there. Pulling it out he slowly began to saw through the ropes. Once his hands were free his feet were free in no time.

Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet wincing as the pain in his chest increased with serious movement. _Okay, work your way around the room…_he felt his wand in his pocket, _what was that silencing charm? Silencio! That's the one. No, bad idea, they're quiet, they can hear me. Cast it on myself, can't reverse it…_

So, backed into a corner Christopher did the one thing Halliwell's are famous for, he started to vanquish some demons.

Now, if he had of vanquished them quietly he may not have had the entire cave on his ass. And much to his annoyance he felt weighted down and realised what it meant, no orbing. So he let fly, flinging his arms out and sending out a powerful telekinetic blast that sent at least eight demons into various walls and to their deaths.

Three vanquishing potions saw three more demons meet their maker. About to throw the fourth vial he didn't notice the (low level) energy ball coming straight for him so was unable to deflect it. As the potion left his hand the energy ball hit his shoulder and knocked him back against the wall.

"That was my favourite jacket!" he snapped, sounding a lot like his aunt Phoebe, he flicked his hands and not just that demon but the one behind it too, exploded into flames.

Being the stubborn little Halliwell he was he kept fighting, edging his way to the door as he did so, acquiring a few more burn marks, cuts, bruises and bumps from the demons jumping in to the 'recently vanquished' pile. Finally all the demons were nothing more then little piles of ash dotting the sand. He needed to move and fast.

As he reached the mouth of the cave the air rippled and a figure appeared, wearing black with a crossbow pointed at him.

"Where do you think you're going, Pretty?"

Chris flicked his good arm in the demon's direction and his eyes grew wide as he realised his powers wouldn't work on him.

"What are you?" he stammered.

"Death. In all it's forms. And you my boy are next on my list." There was a brief jerk as the demon fired the arrow, and at such close range it went almost right through his shoulder. Crying out in pain he fell back into the sand and stared death in the face.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 36**_

Remus and 'Snuffles' arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of the night, right out of the fireplace and into Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Remus? Sirius?" Dumbledore looked at them puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius transformed back, "Chris back yet?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "What?"

Somewhere in the midst of things Harry, Hermione and Ron had forgotten to mention that Chris had disappeared to the Headmaster.

"You don't know?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid I do not."

"Chris blew off a detention to go demon hunting." Sirius said, "That's what Harry, Ron and Hermione's letter said."

"No one informed me of this." That more then slightly annoying twinkle in his eyes had all but gone. "But if it were serious I think they would have come to speak to me. I'm sure Chris is in his room safe and sound by now."

"Still, if it's all the same Professor, could someone check?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore firecalled McGonagall and the more then slightly annoyed Transfiguration teacher went straight to the Gryffindor tower.

"He's being violently ill ma'am." A small second year said timidly.

Minerva McGonagall's eyes narrowed dagerously, "Do not lie to me boy. I know very well he is not. Now is he here?"

The little second year, looking like he was about to cry, shook his head, "No ma'am."

He said then ran off like Voldemort was chasing him.

Storming back to her rooms rather then Dumbledore's office she fire called the headmaster and relayed the information.

Nobody was very happy. Chris was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 37**_

Emerald green orbs forced themselves to open and discovered that he was totally and completely alone in the cave. His shoulder throbbed in agony, he was only a foot away from the edge of the cave, he forced himself to move, turning so he was actually facing the cave mouth he scooted foreword. As he passed through the mouth of the cave he disappeared in a weak swirl of blue and green orbs.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 38**_

Morning had come with still no sign of Chris and everyone who realised he was gone was worried.

"Where is he?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"He'll be back soon." Ron said before he shoved some bacon in his mouth.

"He's been gone all night…" Hermione looked up at Harry, who like herself, was just pushing around the eggs on his plate, "Harry?"

Harry looked up, he was worried something was wrong with his whitelighter, "He's gonna be okay." _He has to be_, Harry thought to himself.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 39**_

A weak tinkling sound could be heard coming from the end of the tables, those who knew the sound of orbs looked up to see the orbs collapse downwards, roughly depositing the prone form of Christopher Black on the stone ground.

"Chris!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione Granger's scream silenced the entire hall, all teachers looked up and saw Christopher Black lying in a heap near the entrance to the Great Hall. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had all never moved so fast in their lives as the screams of some of the students rose in the air.

"Hey." Chris said weakly as Hermione stroked his cheek.

"Hey." She smiled weakly, "You're going to be okay Chris. We've got a date remember?"

Chris smiled back, "Saturday."

"Miss Granger, you need to move."

Chris whimpered as Hermione moved back, "Don't worry Chris, I'll see you there."

Snape levitated Chris into the air as McGonagall opened the door and they headed to the Hospital wing with Harry, Ron and Hermione in tow.

Dumbledore turned to face the students, "Calm down." He said, "You all have the morning off." With that he turned on his heel and headed toward the infirmary he stopped at a portrait, opening it he walked in to the lounge.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus said, "What's wrong."

"Chris is back, Severus has taken him to the hospital wing."

"Siri-" Before Remus could even finish his sentence Snuffles was at the portrait hole.

They opened the door and before Remus and Dumbledore even reached the hallway Sirius bounding up the hall with Dumbledore and Remus chasing after him.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 40_**

"Nice to see you John."

"Zola." John nodded his head toward the Elder, "What's the matter?"

Zola waved his hand toward the viewing pool and John's eyes widened as he saw his charge, Christopher Halliwell, his charge falling on a stone floor, an arrow stuck in his shoulder and numerous wounds on his body.

"Fuck. What happened?"

"He went demon hunting. Alone."

"If he doesn't die, I swear I'll kill him!"

"John, now's not the time for death threats. That's a death arrow…"

"I'm going." John said, as he orbed out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 41**_

He hissed as Madame Pomfery prodded the area around the arrow, "Hurts."

"Yes Mr Black, I'm sure it does. It's an arrow wound, how did you get it?"

"Death." He mumbled, "Death arrow. Hurts."

Sirius barked, "Remus if you can't keep that mutt quiet take him outside. I run a hospital here, _not_ a lost dogs home."

Sirius Black, having had enough of being called a flea bitten mutt transformed back into his human form. Poppy's eyes widened, "Sirius Black!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore said softly, "Sirius is here to check on his son, he is no threat to anyone. The rumors of his crimes have been greatly exagerated."

"Fabricated you mean." Sirius interjected, "I never killed anyone! And I most certainly did not work with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Hermione, who while leaning into Harry, was watching the goings on, tears trickling down her cheeks, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

Poppy's eyes narrowed and she turned back Christopher, "I'm going to take it out."

Chris gritted his teeth and shook his head, "Poison."

"Yes Mr Black, I am aware there's poison on the arrow head."

"Actually, the reason he's telling you no is that the entire arrow is coated in poison." They turned and saw a man with dark hair, eyes and a scowl, "I need a glove."

"Who are you?" Poppy demanded.

"I'm John White, Chris' whitelighter." He pulled the glove Harry gave him on and grasped hold of the arrow, "Now Chris, this is going to hurt like hell. Worse then a darklighter arrow. Gonna take it out on the count of three okay." Chris grunted causing John to smirk, "Yeah kid, it's good to see you too. One, two…three!"

Chris let out a small cry, his eyes flying open to glare at John who was already working on healing the wound, "You're an ass." He hissed.

"And you're going to die if I don't heal your stupid ass. So I suggest NOT pissing me off until your fully healed."

Chris' screwed his face up, "You're still an ass."

"And you're a stubborn brat, so I think we're even."

It took a little over half an hour for all Chris' wounds to heal, Madame Pomfery, not content with trusting John's healing told Chris if he got off the bed she would hex him into oblivion, giving him a few more pillows to rest on the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened and she ran over to him, "Hi." He gave her a lopsided grin, the grin faded when he saw her tears, he reached out and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Why the tears? I'm okay."

"I never meant what I said last night." She said.

"I know." He smiled, "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we had our first fight. And before we started going out, I think that's pretty good don't you?"

A smile spread across Hermione's lips and she laughed, wrapping her hand around his, "Yeah." She kissed his hand, "I think there are a few other people who want to talk to you."

He smiled, "See ya."

Sirius stood by his bed, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, you here me?"

The fear and relief was rolling off Sirius in waves, Chris nodded, "Yes Padfoot."

Sirius looked him in the eyes, "Nox promise me you won't do this again."

Chris held Sirius' gaze, "I promise."

Sirius wrapped his son in a hug, "Good, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Padfoot let the boy breathe."

Sirius stood up and Remus sat beside Chris, "Nox you're in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I know Uncle Remus."

"Blowing off detention, going demon hunting on your own…You could have been killed!"

" I know Uncle Remus. I'm sorry…I didn't think."

"Damn right you didn't. But listen to me, you can't be so selfish. Sirius has just found out he has a son. A son he's come to love…you need to be careful…besides, who's going to keep Harry out of trouble?"

Chris smirked and looked over at Harry, "'spose so."

Harry and Ron eventually came over and then the door to the hospital wing opened and Draco, followed by Blaise and Pansy, made their way over to his bed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

Draco ignored Ron and walked to Chris' bedside, "Hey Black."

"Malfoy." Chris said with a grin.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Good. Be horribly boring around here if you died."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said wryly.

"Hey Chris." Blaise said with a grin, "How'd you manage all this?"

"Went somewhere I shouldn't have and met some people who really didn't appreciate me vanquishing their cousin."

"Hey Chris, you're okay right?"

He laughed, "Yes Pansy, I'm fine."

Pansy kissed him on the cheek, "See you later."

"Bye."

"See ya Chris."

"Bye Blaise."

Draco touched Chris' shoulder and the latter of the two stiffened as a vision took hold.

_Draco seemed afraid, his wand pointed at Dumbledore, Chris was well aware this was the time Draco was supposed to kill the headmaster, but he couldn't. And Dumbledore knew it._

_There were other people in the room and then, Professor Snape? Snape didn't look happy. He pushed Draco and the others roughly out of the way._

_Dumbledore was pleading with the Potions teacher, but Snape raised his wand, his face a complete mask of indifference, and for the first time in the vision Chris heard what was being said, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Green light shot from Snape's wand, hitting the Headmaster in the chest and Dumbledore in the chest, the Headmaster was blasted out the window and out of sight._

Chris came out of the vision gasping for breath, "Everybody out."

"Chris?" John asked worriedly.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" he bellowed, he glared at Draco and Snape, "Not you two."

(Dun, dun, dun…)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Chris, pushing himself off the bed glared at the portraits, "When I said everyone I meant _everyone_! Now if you don't mind FUCK OFF!" All the portraits ran off to find somewhere else to hide.

"Mr Black, what in Merlin's name is the meaning of all this?"

"I saw it…but I don't believe it! It's not right-"

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to the bed, "Sit down Chris."

"I saw him die." He said quietly.

Draco recoiled as if he'd been stung, "You saw me-"

Chris laughed hollowly, "No Dragon, it wasn't you."

"Then who?"

Chris waved his hand in Snape's direction, "Him."

"Mr Black you must be mistaken, if the task was given to Draco it is he who must fulfil it."

Chris was furious, "I know what I saw Professor."

Suddenly the door began to open, Chris saw Sirius' face and shouted, "When I said out I meant STAY OUT!" With a furious wave of his hand the door slammed shut, half a dozen of the hospital beds slammed against the door, barricading it.

"There is no need for such dramatics Black."

"To put it politely," Chris' eyes narrowed, "Kiss my ass. You kill Dumbledore, using the killing curse."

" It is impossible." Snape said, "the task cannot be performed by anyone bar the person it was given to."

"I don't care!" Chris yelled angrily, "I saw you do it! Not Draco but you! You pushed him out of the way, you raised your wand and you, _you_ performed the Killing Curse! So Professor do NOT tell me my vision was wrong because they _never_ are!" He was almost crying in frustration, his breath coming ragged heaves.

Draco sat beside Chris and looked up at his godfather, "Severus, is there a way that that could possibly happen?"

"Perhaps. If there was an unbreakable bond performed…"

Chris' fingertips were rubbing his temples, "This cannot be happening…I mean, I never had this much trouble at Magic School…I never had a murder play out in my head, I never had to keep a boy away from a deranged psycho lunatic that looks like a fucking snake! So now you know and I swear to god if you tell me one more time that I'm wrong I will hex you so far into oblivion you won't be able to see your own ass!"

Chris got up off the bed, waved his hand and the beds barricading the door went back to their places, "I'll see you in Potions." He said icily, "YOU CAN ALL COME BACK IN NOW!" he shouted.

The door opened and the people he'd kicked out slowly began to trickle in as did the portrait occupants he'd screamed at.

Sirius, glaring at Snape, rushed over to his son's side, "Okay Kit?"

Chris, wrapping his arms around his father for a moment and sighing heavily, "Yeah Padfoot…'mokay."

"What was all the yelling about?" Remus asked.

Chris shot a glance over to the two Slytherins, "I was having a little difficulty trying to get my point across but I think it has gotten through to them now."

"What was the point about?" Sirius asked.

Chris looked up to his father and the man who he supposed if life had been different, would have been his godfather. Well he was anyway really, "What is this? Moony and Padfoot tag team on Nox?"

"Yup." Sirius nodded, "When one of the pups throws a hissy fit and literally hi-jacks the hospital wing kicking out the people _and_ the portraits I think I have a right to ask questions."

"Not fair. But I had a vision… simple."

"What of?"

"Black, leave the boy alone." Snape snapped (_hehe, that sounds so silly)_

"Do not presume, _Snivellus_, to tell me how to speak to my son."

Chris had had a gut full, he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reappeared on the other side of the hospital wing. He glared at them, "Shut the hell up! Please just stop fighting!" tears were cascading down his cheeks, "Please…" he sank down to the ground a soft green forcefield emitting from the triquetra hanging around his neck.

Chris hugged his knees to his chest, "I just wanna be left alone." The power was radiating off him in waves, Hermione walked over to the forcefield.

"Chris?" She asked softly. She was met with two sad, wide and brilliant green eyes, "Chris can you let the shield down for me?"

Chris shook his head. He knew deep down that he was acting like a little kid but he didn't care. He just wanted everything to go away, the nightmares, the demons, the visions…everything. He wanted everything to just stop.

"Chris I'm not going to hurt you. You know that right?"

Another nod.

"You know I care about you?"

Another nod.

"Do you trust me?"

Pause.

"Chris, do you trust me?"

He nodded slowly.

"So trust me when I say it's safe to take down the forcefield. I'll be right here when you do. It's okay to be scared…but I'm going to be here for you."

Everyone watched as the soft green forcefield slowly lowered, Hermione moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Chris, returned the hug and resting his head in the crook of her neck he continued to cry.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 42**_

When Chris had finally calmed down Poppy released him and they all, (_well, aside from Draco and Snape because they figured it wasn't their place_) went back to the room Sirius and Remus had been staying in.

"Nox, why don't you lie down for a bit?" Sirius suggested.

Chris, his arms wrapped around himself, nodded, "Mokay."

"Want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

Chris shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be fine." He nodded to the others and headed through another door and into a private bedroom. Untying his boots he crawled under the covers of the bed and let sleep claim him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 43**_

"Alright, I'm Chris' whitelighter." John said, "If anything happens to him like today…you see a type of those arrows are deadly to whitelighters…the type he'd been hit with today is deadly to _everyone_. If anythign happens, you _call_ me."

"Call you?" Sirius asked, "With what?"

"Literally call me, just look up and shout John. Whitelighters are able to hear things up here." He tapped the side of his head, "I'll hear you and most of the time I'll orb here straight away."

"Is there…" Remus trailed off, "anything we should know?"

"Besides the fact that _any_ Halliwell witch's powers are tied to their emotions. And you should know, Chris has a hell of a temper just like his mum. So sometimes he needs a little help to keep himself in check."

"Alright." Sirius nodded, "I'll remember that. Nice to meet you."

"Okay. I've gotta go, the Elders are calling me." He looked over to the door Chris had left by, "Say goodbye to Chris for me."

"Will do." Sirius said.

John orbed out and Sirius practically ran into where Chris had gone, the dark haired teen was sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel.

"Looking at me Padfoot?" Chris mumbled in his sleep.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Sirius smirked.

"I am." Came the sleepy reply from under the covers, "John get off alright?"

"You know he left?"

"Orbs." He mumbled again, "Tinkly."

"Oh…sleep well kit."

Sleepy green eyes opened enough to peer at Sirius from under the covers, "Kit? What happened to Nox?"

"Everyone's gotta have a couple of nicknames kid. And frankly I think either Kit, Kitten or Nox all suit you rather well, lest we forget DJ's, Kitty Cat?"

"Don't remind me." He groaned, pulling the covers over his head, "Every time I see them…"

"Sirius stop tormenting your son." Remus scolded from the doorway.

"Thanks Uncle Moony." A voice called from the lump under the doona.

"But could you sit up a minute, we need to talk."

He propped himself up against the headboard and frowned, "Remi what's wrong? I can sense the worry coming off you in waves."

"Your father and I need to go."

"What? No! You just got here!"

"Cub," Remus said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's not safe for us to stay here. Not everyone is as trusting you. And that Umbridge woman, she works for the Ministry of Magic…she doesn't like half breeds. And Chris, your father is a wanted man, you don't understand what goes on here…not everybody is as understanding as you are."

"I know Uncle Remus." Chris said sadly, "But it still sucks ass."

"Language!"

"Hey, I said worse then that before!"

"Maybe so but still." Sirius said, grinning at his son, "What Moony says goes."

"You do what he says?"

"Hell no!" Sirius laughed, shooting a glance at Remus he knelt beside his son and whispered, "It's just easier to make him believe he's in charge."

Chris grinned and hugged him, "Bye Padfoot."

"See ya Kit." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Bye Uncle Moony." Chris said as Remus gave him a hug.

"Now go back to sleep, with your power burn out you'll need a rest."

"But this isn't my-"

"No it isn't, but Professor Dumbledore said you could rest here til you're feeling better."

He nodded and wriggled back under the covers, "Ny Nighs." He mumbled.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 44**_

Chris slept for another couple of hours, Hermione stayed in the room and asked Ron and Harry to go to class, kicking her shoes off she climbed on to the bed beside the young half-breed.

She didn't notice it, but as an unconscious Chris turned to face her the soft green forcefield returned, acting as a shield between them and whatever was playing in the shadows.

When Chris woke again he realised who was on the bed with him, her brown eyes were studying him inquisitively, "Afternoon sleepy-head."

"Hey, you haven't been here the whole time have you?" She nodded, "Mione you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. I felt bad…and missed you. I was so worried about you when you were gone. And I _never, ever_ meant what I said to you last night."

"Aw," Chris smiled innocently, "You like me!"

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Oh please, you know you do!" he grinned.

A redness seeped into her cheeks, "Shut up or else?"

"Or else what?" Chris grinned cheekily.

"A certain someone mentioned you were ticklish."

Chris' eyes opened wide as she settled on top of him, "Don't you dare!"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and then began a tickle war that had both Gryffindors shrieking and laughing like little children.

_(A/N: Insert cheeky grin here I wanted to end on something cute. Hope you like it.)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Chris sat in between Professors Umbridge and McGonagall, across from Professor Dumbledore and he could see Professor Snape from the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall and scowling.

"Christopher this is only temporary. You understand that right?" McGonagall said reassuringly.

"Yes Mr Black, just until Monday."

He fingered the bracelet, "I understand sir. Really I do, I just don't understand why Uncle Remus thought it a good idea."

"Well Christopher, they were worried about you. So, we decided to forgo more conventional detentions and use this instead. It's designed to protect you and ensure you learn your lesson."

Chris nodded, "Very well sir, may I go now?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

Chris stood up, "Good afternoon Professors." He said as he walked out the office.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 45**_

"So what happened?" Harry asked as Chris walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Nothing." Chris said crossly and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Ron and Harry followed Chris upstairs, "It's obviously not nothing mate, what happened in Dumbledore's office?" Ron said.

Harry saw the bracelet on Chris' wrist, "Chris what's that?"

"A bracelet Harry. What's it look like?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Chris, seriously, I know it's not yours."

He sighed, "Alright. It's a power inhibitor."

"A power inhibitor?" Ron asked, "What does it do?"

"It means I can't use my powers anymore." Chris said, "I'm limited to magic done with a wand only."

"Why?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Blew off detention, went demon hunting, almost got myself killed…any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh…You wanna know what the real doozy is though?"

"What?"

"Uncle Remus told Dumbledore it was a good idea."

"There must have been a reason." Harry said.

"Oh yes. It's _for my own good_." Sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Now if you don't mind, I have some letters to write."

Ron and Harry left him and went to relay the information to Hermione.

A short time later Chris came back downstairs and said, "Harry, can ya take me to the owlrey?"

"Yeah sure." The two of them left the Gryffindor tower and headed to the owlrey, once there it wasn't hard to spot It and Hedwig, Chris walked over to them, patting It softly.

"Hey boy," he held up the letter and said, "I need you to take this for me. It's important. And make a nuisance of yourself until you get a reply. Just be careful you don't get hurt okay boy. And no, I can't here you at the moment thanks to Dumbledore's hair brained idea so say all the nasty stuff you want, just take the damn letter."

It took the letter and flew away.

He turned to Harry, "She's your bird Harry, can you ask her to take it for me?"

Before Harry opened his mouth the owl took the letter and flew off.

"Alright," Chris said with a sigh as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You've been sleeping all day."

"I know. But I might just go and read a book."

Harry shrugged, "Alright."

Harry was worried, it seemed Chris without his powers wasn't the happiest of Wizards. And he had a feeling one of the letters was for Remus.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 46**_

In his pajamas Chris curled under the covers of his bed with his copy of the potions book he'd 'borrowed' from the Black Library. But he figured Sirius was his father so doesn't really matter if he took it because it's his library too.

Tired of the potion book he picked up the book of shadows, even with his powers effectively bound he could feel the magic thrumming through it. He started on the first page and got to his Dad's entry for future whitelighters and fell asleep. When Neville came up later that evening before the others, he gently picked up the book and put it on the nightstand and pulled the covers up over Chris and then went back to his own bed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 47**_

_**The next morning**_

"Merlin what is that noise!" Narcissa Malfoy hissed.

Lucius looked out the window and saw a coal black owl with blue eyes staring at them, a letter in its beak.

"I believe _that_ is the cause of the noise."

Although slightly against his character, Lucius Malfoy opened the window and the bird flew in, perching itself on one of the chairs.

Narcissa was watching it closely, "Such an unusual bird."

"The letter is for you." Lucius said, handing the envelope to her.

On the front of the envelope it read _Mrs Narcissa Malfoy_.

"Well open it already." Lucius said with a smirk. His wife was always amusing when she received letters.

She nodded and opened it.

_Mrs Malfoy, _

_ My name is Christopher Halliwell-Black, I believe you know my father, your cousin, Sirius Black._

Don't worry, my genealogy is not the reason I'm writing you this letter, I don't know much about the world in which I'm in at the minute, I grew up in America, my mother's bloodline was the Warren line, my mother was one of the Charmed Ones. But like I said, my genealogy is not the reason I'm writing you this letter but it is leading to the point of it.

_One of the powers I inherited is the power of premonition. _

_I go to school with your son, Draco, and I had a vision. Now I'm not sure what your family's stance with 'he-who-must-not-be-named' but I heard you supported him._

_Again, not the point._

_The point is. The mission your husband has been given is going to fail. And Draco is going to be punished for it._

_I am not saying any of this to upset you. It is to warn you, if your husband fails whatever task he's been given your son will be ordered to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, a task that I know he cannot do. _

_I don't know what you want to do with this information Mrs Malfoy, but do not toss aside the meaning, unless something is done to rectify the situation your family is in trouble._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Christopher Black…_

_P.S. The owl's name is It, I asked him to hang around in case you wished to reply. If you don't, just tell him to leave._

Narcissa dropped the letter, "Oh my…"

"Narcissa, what is it?"

She sat down on the chair, "It's from Sirius' son."

"They allowed that mutt to reproduce?"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed slightly, "Not the time Lucius."

"'Cissa what is it?"

"What mission did the Dark Lord give you?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"You're going to fail."

"Excuse me?" Lucius balked, "What in Merlin's name makes you think that?"

"You're going to fail and our son is going to pay for it!"

"You're basing this on a letter from the son of your insane cousin?"

"You know Sirius was never insane." She said, patting the owl slowly, "And you know he was innocent."

Lucius picked up the letter and read over it, "Well," the corner of his mouth turned into a half smile, "perhaps you and I should meet him."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Why not?" Lucius smirked, "He's just a boy. What harm can it do? We need to see if this boy is the real thing."

"Very well. Where do you want to meet him?"

"Draco has a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend correct?" Narcissa nodded, "Well, as detestable as it may be let's say, Three Broomsticks, at three o'clock?"

In very careful and deliberate script she wrote back,

_Christopher,_

_ My husband and I are interested in what you have to say. We believe there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend? We will be at the Three Broomsticks at three pm on Saturday afternoon at the very back table. If you are more then three minutes late we will leave._

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

It was a little harsh but it suited their purposes.

She handed the envelope to the bird, It was actually in the process of trying to peck Lucius' fingers after he'd called him a her.

In a mass of black feathers It flew out the window and back to Hogwarts.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 48**_

Hedwig flew in the window at Grimmauld Place and dropped the letter directly in front of Remus Lupin who was standing at the kitchen counter talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

He looked at the handwriting, it being the only one from Hogwarts he didn't recognise he figured it belonged to Chris.

He opened the letter and began to read.

_Uncle Remus,_

_I'm not going to get mad at you. I'm not. I understand both you and Padfoot want to protect me but what I don't understand is why you told Dumbledore that putting a power inhibiting bracelet around my wrist was a good idea._

_You see, my powers are a part of who I am. I know they're still in there but you see, it's tied to my family. My whole family and if I can't feel them…_

_But I'm not mad I swear, Dumbledore said it's just til Monday. It's just really odd walking through this castle and not being able to feel the magic thrumming through the place._

_But it's okay and I understand. _

_All my love to you and Padfoot._

_Nox._

Remus frowned, a power inhibiting bracelet? He and Dumbledore had talked about anti-orbing spells, not binding Chris' powers…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Remus what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

Remus was frowning, seeing the letter on the table Molly picked it up, "You actually told Dumbledore blocking Chris' powers was a good idea?"

Sirius, who had been sitting at the table looked up, "You did what?"

Remus shook his head, "No. No I didn't. That's not what we talked about!"

"What did you talk about?" Sirius asked as he stood up.

"That maybe putting a few anti-orbing spells up might be a good idea. We never talked about a power inhibiting bracelet."

"Perhaps you should tell your godson that." Molly said, "Because he's not very happy with you."

"He said he wasn't going to get mad."

"Please Remus, I'm a mother. The boy's furious. He's just trying to be understanding."

"I'll write him." Remus said quietly.

"Probably a good idea." Arthur said, "question is, why would Dumbledore say that if you didn't?"

"I don't know."

"He had to have a reason." Molly said.

"Even if he had a reason it doesn't excuse telling Chris that I said it was a good idea when I most certainly did not."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 49**_

A sullen Christopher Black walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast; sitting down in the middle of the Gryffindor table he scowled toward the teacher's table. Divination this morning was not going to be fun.

Since the first Divination class Trelawny had been picking on him to make predictions or get visions every week, and now, a smirk settled on his lips, he got to be a little creative.

"You're not eating." Hermione said quietly.

He turned and smiled at her, "Sorry, spaced out a bit, what were you saying?"

"Was just wondering how you were doing with that bracelet?"

"I'm okay." He reassured her, "I'm just trying to adjust to not having my powers."

"You still have them-"

"I just can't use them, I know. And before you ask I'm not pissed at Remus. I'm upset and kinda confused okay?"

"Why are you confused, because Remus said it was a good idea?"

"No, because I didn't put up a fight." He said softly, "I don't get it, every time mum and dad mentioned grounding us there would be a screaming match and I just let Dumbledore put this thing on my wrist."

"Why would you have a screaming match because you were getting grounded?" she asked.

"Grounding in my family meant no going out, no TV, no orbing and no magic. And we've grown up with our powers ya know. So when we get grounded it's a big deal. Mum only used to do it if we did something really bad. And I just _let_ Dumbledore put the bracelet on my wrist because it 'was for my own good'. Something is honestly rotten here in Hogwarts."

Before Hermione could respond the morning mail owls came flying into the hall, It swooped down and dropped a letter on Chris' lap, tearing it open he read through the contents, "Here you go boy." He said, handing the owl a bit of his toast.

It nodded in his direction and flew off with the toast.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter."

"From?"

"The Malfoys."

"Why are they writing a letter to you?"

"I wrote Narcissa a letter." He confessed.

"About what?"

"My vision."

Hermione's jaw dropped so far it almost reached the floor, "What possessed you to do that?"

"I couldn't think of how else to find out what Lucius was sposed to be doing." He said quietly.

"So you just went and revealed yourself to one of the best known Death Eaters in all of England!" she hissed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's done now."

"What did it say?"

"They'll take the information on board."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." Chris lied, "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Alright." She watched sadly as he walked out the door and headed toward Divination.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 50**_

Chris sat slouched back in the cushions in Divination, reading his Transfiguration book and drawing an owl with huge glasses and a crystal ball under its wing.

"Mr Black," Chris looked up lazily from his book.

"Yes Professor?"

"Perhaps you can look into that crystal ball and see what is going on with Mr Potter's future?"

Chris closed his book and smiled sweetly at his professor, "Alright."

"The bracelet." Harry hissed Chris just smiled.

He looked into the ball, a frown on his face, "Professor," he said sweetly, "Professor?"

"Yes, what do you see?"

"Well, I think my third eye's a little cloudy."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I can't see anything."

"Try again dear."

He peered into the crystal ball, shook his head, then looked back at the teacher, and said, "Nope, still nothing."

"Oh well, go back to whatever you were doing dear."

Chris nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Nose back in his book and pencil on the paper, finishing the owl. Finally the bell rang and they were on their way to Potions.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 51**_

"Everybody partner up, if you can manage it." Snape sneered, "The ingredient list is on the board. Get to work." He watched as they scrambled into partners. Black and Malfoy seemed to be sitting in their own little worlds.

"Black! Malfoy! Are you two even paying attention?" The startled Slytherin and Gryffindor looked up, "Well you two are going to work together then. Don't just sit there Black, MOVE!"

Scooping up his stuff he walked up to Draco's desk, Draco looked at the drawing on top of Chris' books. He picked it up, "A bat? With a potion vial? Black," A smile stretched lazily across Draco's lips, "is that Snape?" Chris snatched the picture back and stuffed it in his sketchbook.

"Yes."

"Why did you draw Snape."

A smirk crept across Chris' lips, "It's a surprise."

Draco placed the ingredients down on the desk and the two of them got to work on the sleeping draught, "You wrote to my parents." Draco said quietly.

Chris continued to chop the mandrake root, "Is that a problem?"

"They're worried."

"Worried?" He questioned, eyes on the chopping board, "Please tell me your parents aren't the hex first, questions later kind of people."

"My father is, sort of. But mother will be there. She'll make sure he doesn't kill you. I think she's curious to meet the son of Sirius Black."

"You're not mad?"

Draco smirked, "Of course not. But I think it might be an idea if I go with you on Saturday."

"Shit." He cursed.

"What's the matter Black?"

"Mione's gonna kill me!"

"Because you're going to talk to my parents?"

"No. Because we have a date on Saturday and I'm going to have to leave in the middle of it. To meet, how did she put it, one of the best known Death Eaters in all of England."

Draco chuckled before turning serious, "My father's the same as Severus, they're only with the Dark Lord because they made a mistake."

"I trust you Draco." Chris said.

"Why?"

Chris shrugged, "You're not as awful as they say you are. And I know you don't trust Dumbledore as far as you can throw him."

"So?" Chris rolled up his sleeve and Draco saw the bracelet, he'd seen one like it in a book once, "Why are you wearing one of them? Thought you liked your powers."

"Dumbledore's alternative to detention." Chris said sardonically, "Honestly, I think I like Snape's non-detentions better. It's only been a day and I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I guess it's to be expected. But you could have refused you know." Chris was silent, "Black?"

"Can we talk about this after classes?" he asked quietly.

Slightly taken aback by Chris' tone Draco nodded, "Sure."

Chris and Draco were the first to finish their sleeping draught and Snape, who was having a really crappy day, sent what he now deemed his two best students out of class to have a free period.

Sitting up a tree in the courtyard they began to talk, "So what's the deal Black?" Draco asked as they lowered their bags to the ground below.

"I don't know." He shook his head, "Thing is, all I remember is sitting in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore, Umbridge, McGonagall and Professor Snape…and I've got the bracelet on my wrist."

"You don't remember anything else?"

Chris shook his head, "No. And apparently Uncle Remus said it was a good idea."

Draco chuckled, stopping at the disapproving look from his friend, "Sorry, I just can't believe the werewolf would do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I only knew Professor Lupin for a year but, I don't think he'd do that to you."

"So Dumbledore lied?"

"He must have."

"Oh where's Scooby and the gang when ya need 'em?" he sighed.

"Excuse me?"

Chris smiled, "It's a muggle thing Draco, don't worry about it."

"Whatever. How long do you have to wear that thing for?"

"Until Monday."

"That's ridiculous! I should tell my father! He could make the old fool take it off."

Chris shook his head, "No Draco, you shouldn't use your father's influence. Besides, he hasn't even met me yet. Probably want to kill me on sight. I have a tendency to piss people off."

"I have a feeling you could handle your own with my father." Draco said with a smile, but I guess you'll find out on Saturday huh? Are you going to tell Granger?"

"About what?" A voice came from below them.

Chris and Draco looked up to see Hermione innocently smiling at them innocently.

They jumped down, feigning innocence, "Nothing." Chris said innocently.

"Honestly Granger, there's nothing you need to know."

"Right." She said, not believing a word of it.

"Chris! Dray! Granger! Fancy meeting the three of you under this fabulous tree on a day like today!"

Chris smirked at Blaise and Pansy as they walked up, picking up his bag he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, "Blaise, Pans." His smile grew wider as he noticed the distance between Draco and Pansy, "What's the matter Pansy? No kisses for Drakey poo?"

Draco glared at Chris as Pansy walked over and gave him a big, noisy kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to hex you so bad Black!" Draco fumed.

Chris turned to Hermione, a grin plastered on his face, "Well Miss Granger, it seems Mr Malfoy has made it clear we are no longer welcome in his company. What do you say, shall we move rather quickly toward the Gryffindor tower."

"Well Mr Black I do believe we should run..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I must make it clear that Albus Dumbledore isn't a bad person per se, quite the contrary, he's just a little misguided. He believes everything he has done up until this very moment has been for the 'Greater Good' (and we all know how doing something for the GG goes don't we?). But in his unnaturally long life one thing he hasn't learned was that, the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing (cookies for the episode title). But he will learn it eventually, or at least we hope he will.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 52**_

Chris was in Transfiguration working on a cat with a witch's hat and robe as he half paid attention to McGonagall's lesson.

"Black!" Chris covered the drawing and looked up, "Yes ma'am?"

"See me after class."

"Yes ma'am." He said and went back to his drawing.

When class finished he watched as all his friends rushed out of the classroom, "Mr Black, what did we cover in class today?"

"I don't know ma'am." He said honestly, looking down at his feet.

"Sit down Chris." She said with a sigh, he sat down, "Look at me." Green eyes rose up to meet her, "Today we covered turning inanimate objects into animals."

"Oh." He blushed, "Sorry."

"Chris what's the matter?" she paused, "Is it the bracelet?"

He nodded without looking up, "I don't remember the Headmaster putting it on. Draco said if I didn't want it on I could have refused it." He tugged on the bracelet, "It doesn't come off…" he looked up at his teacher, "I hate it. And I hate Uncle Remus for telling Dumbledore it was a good idea! I'd have rathered a hundred years worth of detentions with Mr Filch!" McGonagall's eyebrow raised and Chris laughed softly, "Okay, maybe a years worth."

"Black, you've only got three more days left."

"I know." He said, "But why don't I remember?"

McGonagall didn't know, "Perhaps you blocked out the memory?"

Chris shrugged, "Professor, the thing is, I don't remember leaving the room where I was with Hermione, the only thing I remember is sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office and it was on my wrist."

"Like I said, sometimes our brains block out things we don't want to remember," she had no idea why he didn't remember, Albus had done enough already, she hoped he hadn't messed with his memory as well. If anyone, she could believe Delores would do such a thing.

"Maybe." Chris said carefully, "Professor…"

"Yes?"

"There's a spell in the Book of Shadows…my family's one…to reclaim missing memories." He paused, "I want to know what happened."

Her eyes narrowed, "How reliable is this spell?"

"It works." He said, "Very well."

"I must advise against it Mr Black. The mind is a very fragile thing and tampering with it could have serious consequences."

Chris nodded, "I understand."

"See Miss Granger about notes for todays class, Merlin knows Potter and Weasley wouldn't know how to take notes to save their lives. And Black,"

"Yes Professor?"

"While I understand not having your powers has an impact on you, I must insist that you at least attempt to pay attention in your classes."

"Yes Professor." With a smile he got up and walked out of the room, heading toward the Gryffindor tower.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 53**_

Sitting on his bed, the crystals at each corner on the floor, Christopher Halliwell-Black picked up the Book of Shadows and despite what McGonagall said to him he read out the memory spell.

"Moments lost make witches wonder, demons plot or warlocks plunder, if this is not a prank, help us fill in the blanks."

He was not expecting what came next.

His body fell back against the bed…

_"You sure you don't want to come with us Peanut?' Piper sat next to her son on his bed._

_"Yeah mum. I feel like I've gone ten rounds with the Source. Psychic colds suck. You know that right?"_

_Piper smiled, "That's what your aunt Phoebe says." She placed a hand on his forehead, "Oh honey you're freezing."_

_He tk'd another blanket up the bed, "It'll be fine, go. Have fun. I promise I'll only get up if I have to pee."_

_She chuckled and kissed his forehead, "Call if you need anything. I love you."_

_"I love you too mum."_

_She stood up and went to the door, "You want me to turn out the light?"_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_"Bye Peanut."_

_"Bye mum." _

_Piper switched out the light and closed the door, Chris had been sick for the past week and his powers had started to go haywire. So instead of just taking his antibiotics he was downing blocking potions as well and as a result was feeling worse then the usual person with the flu._

_Curling up under the covers Chris fell into a fitful sleep._

**Dream**

_"It sucks Chris couldn't come." Wyatt said, staring out the window of the limousine._

_"I know honey, he's not feeling well though, this cold's really gotten on top of him."_

_"It's my fault." Phoebe said._

_  
"Pheebs, you weren't to know psychic colds are catching. We still don't know if that's the case." Coop smiled, "Besides, Chris is a strong kid. He'll pull though in no time."_

_What came next was a blur, the screeching of tires and twisting of metal. Fire and screams, the car went up and the screams were silenced._

**End Dream**

_Chris bolted upright, his hand reaching for his phone, with shaky fingers he dialed his brother's mobile number, no answer. No fucking dial tone._

_There was a knock at the door. Oh god. No._

_He disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, grabbing the door handle he unlocked it and yanked it open, he came face to face with the tearstained face of his godfather._

_"No." He backed away from his godfather, "Don't you dare say it!"_

_"There was an accident. Chris I'm so sorry. They're dead."_

_With those two words the world span out of control, the skies turned black, lightning split the sky, thunder roared across the clouds and rain pelted down. Darryl couldn't help but take a step back._

_"Chris calm down."_

_"They're dead!" Chris screamed, "They're dead and I'm alone! I will **not** calm down."_

_Darryl, steeling himself against the tornado like winds raging just inside the Halliwell manor, walked forward and wrapped his arms around his godson._

_"You're not alone." He said firmly, containing the teenager's struggles, "Sheila, the boys and I are here for you. We won't leave you. I swear."_

_"Yes you will." He sobbed into Darryl's chest, "Everybody I love is going to die." Chris' legs gave way beneath him and he seemed to fall forever out of Darryl's grasp. He pressed himself against the wall, his legs to his chest, head buried in his knees and his whole body shook._

_**Flash forward**_

_He stood before all the people who came to the funeral, his eyes on the nine mahogany coffins before him, he looked up at the people and with a small smile._

_"I want to thank everybody for their kind words today, it means a lot to know that their lives have touched so many people._

_It's an honour to know that in some small or not so small way my family touched your lives and I ask that you join me in one final prayer for them."_

_That which came from earth,_

_Has returned to the earth._

_That which belonged to the spirit_

_Has returned to the Ancient Ones._

_"As life is a day, so our brothers and sisters_

_have passed into the night._

_The fire of our life, the memories_

_And courage, the strength given_

_to us by our brothers and sisters blesses_

_this circle. Let this newfound_

_freedom be your only concern _

_Leo, Piper, Paige, Richard, _

_Phoebe, Coop, Penny and Wyatt._

_O' blessed spirits we bid_

_You await a new destiny."_

Chris awoke in a flash of light, he'd forgotten…he'd pushed that day so far down in the depths of his mind he'd forgotten the day they died.

He looked around the dorm room, no one else was here, for once he was thankful he was alone. And thankful that he had this damn bracelet on his wrist because he was sure he'd have destroyed the castle if it wasn't on there. Walking downstairs he saw Hermione doing homework near the fire, she looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes, stood up and walked over to him. It was only at that point she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I don't care who messed with my memory. It doesn't matter."

"You cast a memory spell, didn't you?" He nodded, "What did you see?"

"The worst day of my life."

"When your family-"

"Yes." He said quietly, "I'd forgotten…Uncle Darryl said they'd died instantly, I know they didn't though."

"You know?"

He nodded, "I had a psychic cold on top of the flu, I stayed in bed and they left…anyway, I fell asleep and it was like I was with them in the car. I was there when it happened…I heard their screams as the fire started…Only when it seriously went up did they stop. I think they were all to focused on each other to think to orb…you see, I'm a panic orber, when I get really, really scared I orb. And I mean the piss yourself kind of scared…Sorry, you didn't need to know that." He said, blushing slightly.

Hermione laughed softly, "It's fine. It's not like I'm going to think any less of you." She paused and went back to her book, "This isn't really the best time for this but Harry picked this up after you left Divination…"

He took it and looked at what it was, "Oh 'mione…"

"You lied to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Chris had the common decency to look ashamed, mind you, with the way he was feeling it wasn't that hard.

"I'll let it go this time, but…"

"But what?"

"You have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"Next time. You're all mine. No Malfoys."

Chris grinned broadly, "You've got yourself a deal. But, Saturday, I'm yours till 2:50."

"Yes you are." She looked at the smile on his face, "That's better. Do you want to go for a walk? It's almost time for dinner."

"Sure."

The two Gryffindors walked down towards the Great Hall, "Hang on."

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I want to see Professor Dumbledore real quick."

"What for?"

"To apologise." He said as they stopped in front of the entry way to Dumbledore's office, "Jelly Beans." He looked at Hermione, "See you down there?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

He jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Come in." Chris opened the door, "Ah Mr Black, what can I do for you? Sit down, would you like a lemon drop?"

Chris sat down, "Thanks anyway sir."

"Now what brings you up here?"

"Well sir, I wanted to apologise to you."

"What for?"

"Thinking you played with my memory."

Dumbledore frowned, "Why would you think I played with your memory? Do you think that less of me?"

"I was confused." He said softly, "Sir I respect you. It's just, I don't recall coming to your office yesterday…I don't remember you putting the bracelet on my wrist. All I remember was the bracelet being on my wrist and then getting up to leave. I cast a spell earlier, showed me what I didn't want to see, something I'd forgotten…and it made me realise that there are more important things in this life."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you for your honesty. You should have said to me earlier you were missing time but I swear to you that I was not behind that. I was wondering, what memory did you see?"

He smiled sadly, "My family's death."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 54**_

Chris was sitting in between Hermione and George Weasley and as the food appeared on the table a snow white owl flew through the window and swooped down low on the Gryffindor table and dropped a letter on Chris' empty plate.

"Who's it from?" Ron said, looking down the table.

"I'll know when I open it." Chris said sarcastically, "Although I have a feeling it's from Remus."

"Why?"

"It's addressed to Nox. And only Moony and Padfoot know that name."

Ignoring whatever was said next he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Nox,_

_Chris I got your letter and you need to know that that's not what I talked to Dumbledore about, we spoke about placing some anti-orbing spells around the castle._

_Chris, just because you've found out that Dumbledore lied to you don't do anything rash alright? Just trust me when I say that things should be alright in the end; you must be careful, keep up your studies and do your best to stay out of trouble. _

_**Oh come on, he's gotta have fun Moony! But seriously Chris, be careful. We'll see you at Christmas unless something happens (as much as we'd like to see you and Harry, we don't want to have to worry so DON'T GO DEMON HUNTING!**_

_Now that that's over and done with, be good._

_From,_

_Moony and Padfoot._

Chris grit his teeth, folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"Dumbledore lied. Remus never spoke to him about a power inhibitor."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that." Harry said.

Chris leant forward and glared at Harry, "So Remus lied?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did." Chris countered.

"Dumbledore had to have a reason-"

"For lying to me, making me think Remus agreed to bind my powers even though he knows how much they mean to me. You know what, it doesn't matter anyway." He sighed, "It's fine. Whatever." Really, inside the young Black wizard was seething but he'd resolved not to do anything unless he was really, really provoked.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and picked up his fork and began to eat the Shepherds Pie Hermione had put in his plate while he was arguing with Harry. He waved his wand over his goblet and then drank the butterbeer inside it.

He loved playing with the drinks in his goblet, after all, pumpkin juice really sucked.

After tea Chris slipped out quickly to go to the bathroom and Harry, Ron, Hermione were cornered by Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Shove off Potter." Draco spat.

"Piss off Ferret."

"If I wanted to hear from the peanut gallery Weasel, I would have asked. I want to talk to Black. Where is he?"

"Even if we knew we wouldn't tell you."

"Now isn't this cozy." Came a sarcastic voice from above them, looking up they saw Chris coming down the stairs, "All my friends getting along so wonderfully. What's next, feeding time at the zoo?"

"We need to talk about Saturday." Malfoy said.

He smiled innocently, "We do?"

"Yes."

"So talk." Chris waved a hand at his Gryffindor friends, "They don't bite."

Draco looked at the others in disgust, "In private Black."

"Hermione knows what's going on."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, Hermione turned and whispered in his ear, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Close your mouth Harry, you'll catch flies." Chris said calmly.

"But the MALFOYS?"

"What about them Potter?" Draco snarled.

"You're a bunch of evil, slimy-"

"Okay…" Chris grabbed Draco's arm and proceeded to drag the Malfoy heir away, "Before Harry puts his foot too far in his mouth, let's go for a walk." He turned to the other Slytherins that were standing in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, "That means you four too." They followed, albeit reluctantly.

"We're going to the Slytherin common room." Draco said.

"Oh no we're not."

"Yes." Draco said as they reached the top of the stairs and the other four Slytherins stood behind Chris, "We are."

"Stand over tactics are not the way to win friends and influence people Malfoy."

"Maybe not." Draco smirked as they walked down the stairs, "But it gets the job done." He looked up at the portrait, "Obscuratis."

The portrait opened and they walked inside. Draco gestured to one of the couches and motioned for Chris sit down.

Glaring at his cousin Chris sat down, "So what was so important you had to drag me down into the Snake pit to talk about it?"

"My parents. Black you can't act the way you're acting now when you're around them. You need to be proper and for Merlin's sake you need to keep your temper in check!"

"Act like I've got a stick up my ass, got it. Anything else?"

"This is serious!" Blaise said.

"And I can handle it Draco!" Chris snapped, "I don't need you dragging me down here telling me how I need to act! If I can go undercover with demons and NOT kill them I think I can handle talking to your parents!"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You haven't got a clue Christopher. Snape's a walk in the park compared to my father and you won't have your powers when facing my dad."

"It'll be fine." Chris said as he stood up. Smiling politely at them he said, "Well, if that's it I'm going upstairs and most likely to bed because I've had a prick of a day."

"Goodnight then." Blaise said with a smile.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 55_**

Friday passed in a blur and soon Saturday arrived.

Chris awoke with a start, "It's Saturday!"

Bolting to the bathroom he showered and went back to the dorm room half dressed and towel drying his hair. He pulled out a green tee shirt, a long sleeve green dress shirt, black jeans and after hunting around in his trunk he found the non-demon hunting black leather jacket Wyatt had bought him a few weeks before he died.

Pulling it all on and leaving the dress shirt undone he shrugged, "What do you think?" he mumbled to himself.

"Damn sexy."

Chris' head shot up and stared at the smirking face of his reflection, "Oh there's no way!"

"You look hot. Anything else you want to know. Wear that to the date and do the shirt up to meet Malfoy's parents."

"Thanks, I guess." Chris turned and walked away, stopping at his bed to pull on the boots he'd stored under his bed.

"Whatcha doing up so early?" Ron mumbled.

Chris looked at his watch, "Never known you to miss a meal Ron. It's eight thirty."

"So?"

"Breakfast Ronald." He mock scolded, "Most important meal of the day."

Ron pushed himself out of bed, "Why are you so dressed up?"

"It's Saturday," Chris said, "I've got a date with Hermione."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered.

Chris, dismissing the half-asleep pain in the ass laced up his boots and said hello to Harry who was just coming back from the bathroom.

"Mione's in the common room." Harry said.

"Cool, thanks."

Walking down the stairs he stepped into the common room and smiled warmly when his eyes rested on Hermione, "Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

And the rather awkward moment extended right down to breakfast and the awkwardness was noted by the Slytherins on the other side of the Hall.

"Pre date nerves." Blaise muttered, turning to Draco he said, "How's he going to go with your parents?"

"I have a feeling it's a good thing I'm going with him to meet them." Draco murmured.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 56**_

After Hermione had shown Chris around Hogsmeade they settled into a small café where there were just a few couples and it was nice and quiet.

They talked about school, Hermione's family, and every time they touched on Chris' family the subject was artfully steered back to things like Potions or Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked out the window and saw Draco gesturing at Chris, she sighed, "Your next date's here."

"Oh 'mione…"

She stood up with him Chris kissed him on the cheek, "Next time?" Chris smiled, "You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important right?"

"I know." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later. Wish me luck."

She fixed up his shirt and his jacket, "You don't need it. You'll be fine."

(_A/N: I know the date was barely covered but I tried it two other ways and it didn't work so I went with this.)_

"Thanks." He turned and walked out the door, pausing at the front window he winked at her.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 57**_

Chris glared at Draco, "Let's get this over and done with."

"Oh, was your date going poorly?"

"It was going fine." Chris scowled.

Draco pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and they walked in; walking toward the back of the establishment Chris saw two well dressed blondes sitting at a table and seeing their Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood up.

"Mum, Dad, this is Christopher Black. Chris, these are my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Chris shook their hands, "Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Narcissa smiled, "You may call us by our first names Christopher."

He nodded, "Thank you. Have you had anything to drink or eat?"

"As if we would eat-"

"No we haven't." Narcissa said with a smile, cutting Lucius off, she looked at Chris, "Perhaps we should go order something?"

Draco sat down with his father and Chris and Narcissa went to the bar, smiling at Rosemerta Narcissa said, "Two butter beers, a fire whiskey and a glass of water."

"I'll bring them right over."

"So you're Sirius' son."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh for heavens sake don't call me ma'am. It' makes me sound old." She laughed lightly, "I told you, it's Narcissa."

"Sorry, Narcissa." He said sheepishly.

A hand touched his cheek, "Chris, I can call you Chris can't I?"

He nodded, "Please, Christopher makes me think I'm in trouble."

"Call me 'Cissa."

A smile flashed across his face, "'Cissa."

"So you're a psychic." She said as they walked back to the table.

"Sort of." He said, "I get visions, usual thing you know, death doom and gloom that sort of stuff."

They sat down with Draco and Lucius as the drinks came, "So Christopher," Lucius said with a similar drawl to that of his son, "Tell me about this vision."

"I'd asked Professor Snape to make me some blocking potions, after all, I had just gotten to Hogwarts and seeing as telepathy was, is, one of my powers my head was a mess. So I took my blocking potions and as I had never had all three blocking potions before and turns out you shouldn't…I collapsed and that's where your son comes into the story. You see, I was adamant about _not_ taking the antidote for the vision blocking potion and well not taking it was bad for my health…Draco helped Professor Snape make me take it. And as Draco helped me up that's when I saw it."

"Stop waffling and tell me what you saw." Lucius snapped.

Chris glared at him, "I was getting to that _sir_," Draco elbowed him in the ribs, "I saw Draco kneeling before _him_ and saying that he was punishing Draco for your failure."

"My failure in what?"

"Something you were supposed to have done." Chris said, his eyes fixed on Lucius', "Keep in mind this isn't at least for another year. So whatever you're supposed to be doing now, you're going to screw it up-"

"You insolent little-"

"I'm not finished." Chris said sharply, " The real doozy in this whole vision thing came the day I wrote to you 'Cissa, you see, Draco had touched my shoulder and I discovered what his punishment entailed." He leant forward, his voice barely above a whisper in Lucius and Narcissa's ears, "Lord Voldemort wants your son to kill Professor Dumbledore but guess what? He can't and Snape does it for him…"

He sat back down, smirking at a now silent Lucius who was doing a good impression of a goldfish, "That's not possible, when an order is given-"

"That person must fulfil it, yes, I've had that pointed out to me. But Mr Malfoy I believe you there's a rather important _but_ in there. The order must be carried out by the person it was given to unless-"

"There's an Unbreakable bond." Narcissa finished.

Chris grinned, "Very good."

Lucius' hand shot forward and grabbed Chris' wrist, "Mr Malfoy get your hand off me this instant."

_(A/N: Not my best work but it's thirteen pages long and it gets the job done. So more soon. Until then, TTFN) _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"What do you see?" Lucius demanded.

Chris, using his free hand pulled back his sleeve and showed him the bracelet, "I can't see anything at the moment because of this power inhibitor Mr Malfoy. If you don't let me go I will break every bone in your hand." He said calmly, but the threat was conveyed easily enough.

"Why would you wear such a thing?" Narcissa asked.

"It wasn't by choice." Draco said, "Dumbledore made him wear it."

"Why?"

"I went somewhere I shouldn't have, met some demons I shouldn't have, vanquished said demons and got my ass kicked in the process and orbed back to Hogwarts nearly dead."

"But someone played with his memory when Dumbledore put the bracelet on him without his consent."

"If the bracelet was refused Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to be put the inhibitor on his wrist." Narcissa countered.

"Dumbledore told me my Uncle Remus said it was a good idea, I don't know if I accepted it or not seeing as I can't remember, but I received a letter from Remus telling me that that is not what he and the Headmaster talked about. But it comes off on Monday morning so all this is rather irrelevant to our discussion."

"So what is relevant?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"What's relevant is the fact I am willing to help you." He said calmly.

Draco turned to Chris, "We didn't discuss that."

"You can't know everything cousin. Your head might explode." He said softly.

"Mr Black, you realise that what I'm doing is for the Dark Lord?" Lucius' voice was only loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"Yes sir I am. But you see, Draco is my cousin, I was taught that you don't turn your back on family."

"I'm afraid Christopher that I cannot reveal to you what it is we're doing but I appreciate your offer."

Chris nodded and drained the rest of his butter beer, "Very well, I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You didn't waste our time." Lucius said, "I appreciate your sharing this information. You don't know how we fail by any chance."

Chris shook his head, "No."

"Too bad," Lucius said, "Could have been useful."

Chris looked at his watch, "It's five o'clock. We're late…"

The four of them stood up, Lucius and Narcissa embraced their son. Narcissa embraced Chris, "Goodbye little cousin." She said with a small smile, "I hope you will stay in contact despite your encounter with us today. Say hello to your father for me."

Chris smiled at her, "Of course."

He turned to Lucius, the senior Malfoy had drawn himself to his full height, Chris smirked and extended his hand, "Lucius."

Lucius reached out and shook his hand, "Christopher."

And despite the ancient magic blocking all his powers as their hands met Chris glimpsed shelves of small glass orbs, he was moving forward until he stopped in front of one of the orbs labeled _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter._

Chris looked Lucius in the eye, the later of the two looking at him strangely, "It was nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"Bye." He smiled.

He grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him out of the pub, "Let me go!" Draco snapped, yanking his arm away from Chris, "Black what was that in there? What happened to 'act like a carrot up your ass?'"

"If I was acting anymore like I had a carrot up my ass I would have been a snowman!" he snapped, "Listen Draco, I did what I said I would."

"Offering to help my father! Bloody lucky he didn't tell you what was going on!"

"He didn't have to." Chris said quietly as he kept walking and they rejoined the rest of the students on the walk back to Hogwarts.

Draco stopped and stared open mouthed at Chris, "You know, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Chris closed his eyes, "I don't know for sure."

(Short, but it sets the scene. Hope you like it. More insanity to come soon. Promise.)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Finally away from Draco's incessant questioning he was in the Gryffindor common room talking with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Apparently, while he was talking to Lucius and Narcissa Hermione had gone over to Hogs Head and they had decided to form a secret club where they could do the practical side of their DADA course.

Of course, he was invited too.

After all, they didn't have to say it but it was quite obvious they didn't want to leave him with the Slytherins all the time. Draco Malfoy was apparently a bad influence.

"Hermione for the last time Lucius didn't tell me anything!"

"But you know something, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing worth telling!"

"Yeah right." Ron muttered.

"Don't accuse me of lying." Chris spat, he turned back to Harry, "Listen Harry, are you really sure about this? On top of your regular class work?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Do you want in? You could teach wandless magic."

"Alright." He sighed. He looked at Hermione thinking, _if this is what you do when I let you out of my sight I think I'm going to have to find a pair of handcuffs._

"Chris are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your face just went as red as Ron's hair."

"Oh." He murmured, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 58**_

Chris had gone exploring that night and now knew his way around about seventy percent of the castle, he'd even found the kitchens, gotten some breakfast and then made his way to the library.

He looked around the library, not really sure what he was looking for. He stopped in front of a rather familiar book entitled _The Department of Mysteries._

_Ooh you're a sneaky book._ He pulled it off the shelf and walked over to the librarian, "Can I borrow it?"

"Department of Mysteries…"

"Yes. Can I borrow it? You'll have it back in three hours."

"If you must."

Chris, holding the book against his chest found his way to the room Sirius and Remus had stayed in, after a brief exploration he discovered four separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, a lounge, a kitchen and a library all its own.

Settling on the library Chris sat down at one of the tables and opened the book.

_The Department of Mysteries lies inside the Ministry of Magic, containing objects unknown, prophecies and the countless artifacts acquired by many a collector as well as confiscated goods pertaining to the Dark Arts._

_Contents_

_Artifacts p.7_

_Prophecies p.96_

_Dark Arts collectibles p.114_

_The Veil p. 206_

There were sub-categories under them but what he'd seen already peaked his interest, he flicked to page ninety-six and began to read.

_The Department of Mysteries houses a room filled with shelves of glass spheres, inside these spheres contain records of prophecies made by Seers over the years._

_Each prophecy is labeled with the initials of the Seer and the person who they told the prophecy to. This is followed by the names of the people or places the prophecies are pertaining too._

A prophecy, Chris smiled, easy.

_Only the people mentioned in the prophecy can remove it from the shelves._

That makes things a little more interesting. Now to page 206.

_The Veil is an ancient device used as a gateway between this world and the afterlife. _

Chris threw a nearby book into the wall, "One fucking line, that's it? What good are you?" he yelled, "My father's going to die and all you can do is give me one fucking line!"

As if on cue another line appeared.

_Only those who have seen death can hear voices of those on the other side of the veil._

"Whoopde freaking do. Anything else?"

_Yes._

"Oh fuck me dead!" he almost fell off the chair.

_If the witch or wizard crossing the veil has been condemned to death they are taken to the endless oblivion inside the veil and those are the voices that can be heard. However, the veil was also used as a method of crossing into the after life painlessly._

Suicide machine. Just great.

_If a witch or wizard has been pushed through by someone with ill intent they will end up in oblivion if their soul is bad. Or they can be sent on to the afterlife, **but** a person of their blood can summon them back if they wish._

Bingo.

Scrounging around he found a piece of parchment and began to write down all the relevant information. It seems he might be able to kill two birds with one stone. He just needed to let things play out for now.

Exploring the library he picked up a similar book to the potions one he'd taken from the Black library and suddenly the shelf opened to reveal a secret tunnel.

"Cool." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Lumos."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 59**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the open Marauder's map looking for Chris who hadn't been at breakfast.

"He was there a second ago." Hermione said.

"How could he just disappear? He can't orb."

"Maybe he found a tunnel the Marauders didn't know about?" Ron suggested.

"Who knows." Harry said.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 60**_

It was a good thing Chris had lit the end of his wand because once he'd shut the door he couldn't see. Brushing cobwebs off his face he raised his wand high in the air, secret tunnel. He smiled, totally what he needed today.

He walked along the stone steps until he heard a voice shout, "Put that light out!"

He stopped dead, "Who's there?"

"Over here boy."

Chris turned and saw a little alcove, walking in he saw a portrait of a tall man dressed in green, "Who are you?"

"You go to this school and you don't know who I am?" he asked indignantly.

"I've been at Hogwarts for a little over a month. I don't know a whole lot about this school."

"I am Salzar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin house."

"And why are you tucked away in here?"

"Because a teacher decided that they didn't want me influencing other students."

Chris, raising his wand, brushed cobwebs off the portrait, "Oh." He leant against the wall opposite, "So, d'ya want me to put you in a room or do you like the doom and gloom?"

"And what do you get in return."

"Intelligent conversation."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." He said, laughing at the look of disgust, "But I have my Slytherin qualities. And if you're too offended to have a Gryffindor help you…"

"Alright." He huffed, "Do it."

"Can I do Lumos and Wengardium Leviosa at the same time?"

"Of course you can."

Smirking he pointed his wand at the portrait, swish and flick, "Wengardium Leviosa." He grinned as the portrait came off the wall, walking while levitating the portrait he returned to the door to the library. Grappling in the dark he found a lever and pulled. The door opened and he took the portrait threw the door and closed it again.

"This is my library." The portrait huffed.

"Really, where'd you wanna go, in here, the common room?"

"Here."

Chris saw a hook on an empty wall, seeing as there were no other portraits around he motioned for the portrait to go up then muttered a cleaning spell and all the dust and cobwebs disappeared.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chris said, blowing some cobwebs off his face, "Out of curiousity, where does the tunnel lead?"

"Up to the towers."

"Any one in particular?"

"Gryffindor I believe. In a bedroom."

Chris grinned, "So, I'll come back and see you later?"

"If you must."

His smile broadened, "See ya Salzar." He opened the tunnel again and lighting his wand ran up the stairs ignoring any other voices around him, probably more portraits.

Covered in cobwebs he finally reached the other door, pulling a lever he opened the door and stepped, much to his surprise, into his dorm room.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 61_**

"Chris!"

Chris turned sharply and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at him open mouthed.

"Hey guys."

'What happened to you. You're covered in cobwebs!"

He was really debating to tell them what he found, finally he decided, "You wouldn't believe it."

"What?"

"I found a secret passage." He turned around looking for a lever, and there behind his bed was a lever pulling it down he turned to see the three of them grinning broadly.

"Chris where does it go?"

"Bring your wands." Chris smirked.

They walked in and Chris closed the door behind him, "Lumos."

"Wow…" Hermione said, "Where's it go?"

"We need to get some things before we get there." He stopped at one of the alcoves, he cocked his head to the side and looked at the man dressed in red and gold robes, "Sir Gryffindor?"

The man looked up, "Who are you?"

"My name's Christopher Black and the people behind me are, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I was wondering if you'd like to get out of this dark little alcove and into a nice library?"

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor sir."

"Very well."

Chris turned to Harry, "If you wouldn't mind doing the levitating charm." Harry did as instructed and they moved to the next two alcoves where they went through the same thing with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Soon three of the four founders were on their way down to the library.

"What about Slytherin?"

"Already there."

He found the latch and opened the door to the library, "So you're back then?" the voice came from the wall, Salzar Slytherin looked down his nose, "I see you brought friends."

"Hello Sir Slytherin." He turned to his friends, "Put them on the other walls."

Soon the founders were cleaned and on the four walls of the library, "Chris how did you find this place?"

"I'll show you, follow me." The three of them walked up the staircase into the common room, "Recognise this from anywhere?"

"This is where Sirius and Remus stayed!"

"Yeah, got bored, decided to check the castle out. Came back here found the passage and Salzar Slytherin back there."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 62**_

Monday morning rolled around fast and soon Chris was standing in front of Professor Dumbledore, "So Christopher, what have you learned over the past few days?"

"I'm not invincible. I shouldn't just rely on my powers and I shouldn't not go to my detentions, and I definitely should not break school rules and orb off into the underworld to go demon hunting when I'm feeling like I'm really bored."

_Now take this thing off me!_

"Very good. Alohamora."

The bracelet fell from his wrist on to the desk, "That's all?"

"Yes. You see, you had to admit what it is you did that was wrong. And you had to mean it. Now I believe you have a Potions class to go to?" he scribbled a note down on a piece of parchment and handed it to him, "Give this to Professor Snape, I would hate for you to get in trouble. How did your Transfiguration homework go?"

"Fine. I borrowed Hermione's notes." He paused, "Bye Professor."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 63**_

"Mr Black, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry sir. He pulled back his sleeves and raised his hands to show his bare wrists, "I had to see the headmaster. I brought a note if you want it"

A brief smile flashed across his face, "No, that won't be necessary." He looked around the room, "You can work with Mr Zabini today."

Chris grinned and slipped in beside his friend, "Hey. What are we making?"

"Healing Potions."

"Fun."

"I heard the date with Draco's parents went well," there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "Snowman."

Chris laughed quietly as he wrote down the ingredients, "I can't believe he told you that. He's such a baby. I'd say the meeting with his parents went rather well, somehow I got a vision…think it's coz I really wanted it and I got it."

"And you know what's going on?"

"Yeah. But it's complicated."

"Oh hell I can believe that." Three quarters of an hour later Chris and Blaise's potion was ready, "I tell you what Chris, I should work with you more often. I might pass with flying colours."

The bell went and they went to break, "See you later Snowman!" Blaise grinned.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 64**_

McGonagall passed out pieces of modeling clay to her students, "Alright students, I want you to point your wand at the clay and say the name of the animal you want but make sure you have a clear picture of the animal you want in your mind. Begin."

Draco pointed his wand at the clay, "Dragon." A grin spread over his face when the clay shaped itself into a dragon, the grin grew wider when the mini dragon's wings unfurled.

"Well done Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin."

Chris, holding his wand more like a pen, waved it around the clay, "Tiger." The white clay grew black stripes and the striped clay was shaped into a tiger. It rose its head and let out a roar which in all honesty sounded more like a purr due to its size.

"Ten points to Gryffindor Mr Black, another five for a rather unorthadox but successful wand technique."

Harry, much to his surprise made a lion, Hermione successfully created a cat, Blaise made a snake, Pansy made a pug dog (She was trying for a horse but had a little 'help' from Draco) and Ron, while trying to make an owl created a monkey (Chris helped.)

So soon Minerva McGonagall had little animals running and squeaking around her classroom.

Chris, sitting on his desk watched his cousin with great interest, the mini dragon he'd created was trying to burn the edges of his robes.

Waving his wand casually at the dragon he laughed when the dragon grew to the size of a cat. Draco glared at Chris, "You prat! You'll pay!"

Chris was laughing so hard he didn't notice Draco point his wand at Chris' tiger until the tiger grew to the size of a cat.

"Mr Black! Mr Malfoy! Control your animals this instant! Malfoy if that dragon burns down this classroom you will be in detention for the rest of the school year!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

When Professor Dumbledore opened the door to Minerva McGonagall's classroom he was not expecting a dragon the size of a house cat and a tiger of about the same size head toward him.

"Shut the door Albus!" Minerva yelled, the door slammed shut and the dragon narrowly missed colliding with the door.

"What is going on?"

"These two," she pointed wildly to Chris and Draco, who were trying to grab hold of the tiger and the dragon, "decided to play with each other's projects."

Chris dove under the desk when the dragon came flying at him with fire streaming from its mouth, Draco dove under beside him, "You broke it, you fix it."

"You made it!" Chris hissed, "Turn it back into clay! You can do that can't you?"

Chris shoved his cousin out from under the desk, the dragon landed on the desk in front of Draco and rubbed its head on Draco's arm, "Black, get your ass out here." He hissed.

Climbing out from the desk Chris stood next to Draco, his wand out, he ran it from the dragons head down its neck and down to its tail and as he did so the dragon shrank down to its original size.

Chris looked around the room, "Anyone seen my tiger?" he asked the rest of the class who were looking rather frazzled.

Blaise pointed to the corner where it was growling at a rather amused Pansy. Or rather frightened when the tiger swiped at her, "Chris do something!"

_/Come here little tiger/_

The tiger turned away from Pansy and sort of trotted over to him, _/Are you my master/_

_/you have no master/_ Chris knelt down in front of the tiger, oblivious to the rest of the class who were watching him in awe, the only other person they'd seen talk to animals was Harry talking in Parsletongue in second year/_But you have to go back now/_

The tiger nodded in understanding and sat down, Draco waved his wand and the tiger shrank then Chris turned it back into a clay model of a tiger.

"Thank you boys!" Minerva sighed, "Perhaps you should refrain from playing pranks on each other for a while, I don't think my classroom could handle it."

"Yes Professor." They chorused.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 65**_

"So Professor, do you think you can do the spell again?" Chris asked. His video camera sitting between him and the professor.

"I can, but how do you propose you make it run?"

Chris smirked, "They run on magic."

"So why doesn't it work?"

"Because," he opened the battery compartment to reveal a small energy ball inside the compartment, "it's just the battery."

Dumbledore waved his wand at the camera and Chris felt a pulse run through the camera. Turning it on he opened the viewfinder and grinned when he saw Dumbledore through it.

"Thanks Professor." He closed the camera and left the office.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 66**_

Chris sat in the private library with his camera and tripod, sitting in front of it he switched it on.

"Alright, hi guys." He waved at the camera, "This is my diary of sorts. I'm going to put what I see on these tapes. So I guess I should begin.

When I went to bed the night I met Sirius I had a vision…I saw the death of Sirius Black, my father. It was weird, I was in this circular room with stone steps and an archway in the middle with a veil across it. Sirius was falling backwards and I screamed, reaching for him, and someone behind me screamed too. But Sirius fell though the veil anyway.

I discovered that the veil is actually located in the department of mysteries.

We went to the Leaky Cauldron before school started and I was wondering what the big deal about this Lord Voldemort guy was so I asked Harry to take my hand and I saw him reborn.

It was not a pretty sight and Peter Pettigrew is alive and one demented son of a bitch; he cut off his own hand to help Voldemort be reborn.

I met my cousin Draco Malfoy here at Hogwarts. I must say it's rather unnerving, getting a vision of someone you just met kneeling in front of the Dark Lord.

What I mean is, Draco was kneeling in front of Voldemort and Voldemort was saying something about punishing Draco for his father's failure. He wanted, or will want, Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore.

But I know he can't do it.

A little while after, about a month when I was in the hospital wing after going demon hunting, I had another vision where Draco and Professor Dumbledore were in the Astronomy tower, Dray's wand was pointed at Dumbledore and I knew he meant to kill him. But he was so scared, and then Professor Snape came into the vision. He pushed Draco out of the way and fired the killing curse at the headmaster. Dumbledore was blasted out the window and I can only assume to his death.

So I wrote to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and Sirius' cousin. She arranged for me to meet her and her husband Lucius at the Three Broomsticks.

After a rather bristly yet polite encounter with Lucius Malfoy, even with the power inhibitor Dumbledore put on my wrist, I got a vision. Of these little glass balls, and I stopped at one of them that was essentially labeled the Dark lord and Harry Potter. And I have a feeling the prophecy I had in Divination, the one I forgot to mention, was the same one.

When I find Harry's Div note book I'll read out that thing but anyway.

I found this book about the department of mysteries and it showed that there are shelves of prophecies in there. And that only the people mentioned in the prophecy can remove them from the shelves.

So it's either Harry or Voldemort that will be getting the prophecy off the shelves. So aside from keeping Harry safe, I need to make sure that Lucius manages to aquire the prophecy for Voldemort so Lucius doesn't fail and so that Draco doesn't have to kill Dumbledore _and _make sure Sirius doesn't die. _And_ pass this year at Hogwarts. Sounds like fun huh?

Well, that's all for now…bye."

He reached over and turned the camera off. Taking the tape out of the camera he opened a draw in the desk and placed it in there.

"There's a key under the desk."

He looked up, "I trust my friends sir."

"You mean the ones that came in and after snooping seemed rather interested in that parchment you were writing out yesterday?"

He sighed, "So where's this key?"

Reaching around under the desk he found the key and locked the draw, "Happy now?"

Chris pulled the potion book, "Better get up to the dorms." He paused, "I was wondering, why were you put in the passage way, I mean, there are no other portraits of you in Hogwarts and you were all cooped up in there."

"Because Phineas Nigellius thought it a good idea to protect the only known portraits of the founders."

"It's unfortunate that he decided to put you in a dark hall without cleaning charms."

"Christopher this is your library as you wish to use it. Think of it as a reward." Rowena said to him.

Chris looked at them with a smile, "Thank you. I must be going now, it's late."

"Goodnight."

He pulled the potion book down and walked through the hall, closing the door behind him. He'd cleaned the cobwebs out of the hallway and was working on procuring some torches for the hall but Lumos would have to do for now. He slipped out into his dorm room. And he was bloody glad the other people in his dorm were already in bed asleep.

Changing into his pajama pants he jumped into bed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 67**_

One week later

"Granger." A voice behind her drawled.

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned around, "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Granger, Black asked me to come and get you."

"Ferret Boy's doing Chris' bidding, never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up Weasley!" Blaise snapped at him, he turned toward Hermione, "What Draco meant to say was that Chris asked us to come and get you. You see he has a surprise planned." He smirked, "Kind of making up for your last date."

"Hermione it's a trick." Ron hissed.

"It's not." Blaise said, "We're simply helping our friend."

Hermione got up from her seat, "Alright."

"Come with us then." They walked out of the Great Hall, they got near the bridge when they stopped.

"Why are we stopping."

"He said we had to blindfold you," Blaise paused, "And we know you don't trust us very much but Chris does, so that has to mean something right?"

"Okay." She said, suddenly calmer then she'd been in the Great Hall. Blaise removed his tie and tied it over her eyes.

Holding her arms Draco and Blaise silently guided her over the bridge until they came to a clearing of sorts (Where they watched Buckbeak's execution) Chris nodded at the Slytherins, "I'll bring your tie to you later, thanks guys."

They left and Chris walked over to Hermione who was standing rather nervously on her own. He stood before her and smiled softly, reaching his hands up he gently pulled the tie off.

"Chris, what are we doing out here?"

"You'll see in a second." He replied with a smile, he raised his hands and threw up four orb balls (think when Piper and Leo got married).

Hermione saw the small table and two chairs, candles and goblets, "What is it?"

"I thought it looked a lot dinner, if it doesn't…"

"No!" she laughed, "It's great, I love it."

Hermione sat down, "Dobby!" Chris called.

In a crack Dobby appeared with a food laden tray, "Christopher Black sir, Dobby has brought what you cooked." The food appeared on the table, Dobby clicked his fingers and a decanter filled with butterbeer appeared on the table, "Dobby be going, Christopher will call Dobby for desert?"

"Thank you Dobby, that will be all."

Dobby bowed and disappeared, "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of making what you generally eat at dinner… the house elves let me use the kitchen."

"It's great. Thank you" a blush crept over her cheeks as she played with her food.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's just great, the food, the butterbeer, the scenery…it's perfect."

He smiled, "Hermione, I just wanted to say…I really like you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do. I like you too." She grinned.

Desert rolled around and soon they were finished, "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"But the table…"

He pulled out his wand, a grin spreading across his face, "I love Transfiguration, don't you." He waved his wand and the chairs and tables turned into small balls of clay, he orbed them into a small box and placed it in his pocket, "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could borrow it to practice with."

Hermione laughed softly, "Wow. I think you've done well. "

Hermione's hand slipped into Chris' and a peaceful silence fell over them, hand in hand they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Smiling at them, the Fat Lady said, "Have a nice date children?"

Chris laughed and nodded, "Yes thank you My Lady." Another blush, about the fourth or fifth since their date started, flushed Hermione's cheeks, "Phoenix tears."

The portrait swung open and they walked inside, stopping in the middle of the common room Chris said, "I guess this is where we say goodnight."

"I guess so." She said quietly, moving an inch or two closer.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, Hermione did so with a smile. Chris leant forward and brushed a soft kiss against her lips, "Goodnight." He whispered in her ear and suddenly she had this tingly feeling before landing on something soft. When she opened her eyes she realised she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 68**_

Chris stood in the middle of the common room, a small, contented smile on his face, maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 69**_

Chris and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room discussing Christmas presents, it had been two weeks and a couple of 'dates' later and they'd pretty much settled on calling themselves a couple.

"So I've got everyone sorted." Chris grinned, his face fell a second, "Except Harry."

"I'm sure it'll come to you." She said encouragingly.

"Sucks your not coming to our place for Christmas." Chris pouted, "What's so good about skiing anyway?"

Hermione grinned and gave him a quick kiss, "It's not like you're never going to see me again!"

"But the whole break!"

"I'll miss you too." She laughed.

A bright smile lit his face, "I know what to get Harry for Christmas!"

"What?"

Chris took her hand and practically dragged her up to his dorm room, pulling the handle he opened the stairway and they walked quickly down the steps, their wands held high in the air.

"Definitely need torches in here."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing love, just thinking out loud." They opened the door to the library, Chris pulled the Book of Shadows from a secret panel and put it on the desk. Hands raised over it, Hermione watched as the pages flipped on their own. The pages stopped moving and he stabbed at the page.

Hermione looked at the page and then back at Chris, "I don't get it."

"Harry's parents!" he said happily, "I can summon them for Christmas!"

"Are you sure? I mean, are you allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, do you think Harry would like it?"

"He'd love it." Hermione said, "So would Sirius and Remus."

"I got this last time we were in Hogsmeade, for Ron's mum." He opened a small box to reveal a small ornate bracelet, "The stones represent people who's lives she's touched, the red ones are Mr Weasley and their children, the two black ones are me and Sirius and this light brown one here, that's you."

"Why light brown?"

"Your hair." He said simply, "These three green ones are Harry and his parents… and this dark brown one is Uncle Remus."

"It's beautiful. She'll love it. And Harry's present is a great idea." She paused, an eyebrow arched, "What did you get me?"

A smile threatened to split his face in half, "Oh no Missy. I'm not telling!"

"Oh come on."

"Nope." He shook his head, still grinning, "You have to wait!" he pulled out a photo album, "This is for Sirius. I know it's not like wizard photos. But he's missed so much of my life. I thought it fitting."

Hermione flicked through the photos and saw all the pictures of Chris with his brother and cousin, his mum, dad aunts and uncles and his friends.

"It's beautiful, he'll love it."

"I'm glad." He laughed as he put the rest of the presents in a bag and shrunk it before putting it in his pocket and picking up the book of shadows.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 70**_

Chris ran full pelt down the stairs, turned and down the stairs to the dungeon, he was late. Really, really, really late. Why the hell no one woke him up he had no clue.

He opened the door and stood there breathless, "Well Mr Black, so nice of you to join us this morning."

"Sorry sir." He shot a glare at his dorm mates, "Nobody woke me up."

"And why would you need waking up?"

"Because I was sleeping." Chris said plainly.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting to see how many points Snape would take off for that remark.

Snape smirked before looking out over the Gryffindor boys, "So does somebody care to tell Mr Black why they didn't wake him up?"

Neville rose a shaky hand, "Well, we would have sir but the crystals wouldn't let us near him."

"What crystals?" Snape inquired, an ebony eyebrow raising delicately.

Chris half smiled, "They keep the monsters out."

"Well I can see why your dorm mates were unable to wake you." Chris chuckled, "Sit down Mr Black, you might learn something today." He looked around the room, "There's a seat over there."

Chris inwardly groaned, _Goyle_ he looked up at Snape who was still smirking, "Yes Sir." Chris huffed and slid into the seat.

Snape looked at Chris a second, _Serves you right, late to my class! Brat!_

Chris looked up sharply, **_Excuse me Professor? Did you just call the only telepath in the room a brat?_**

Snape looked at him startled, _nobody_ had ever been able to get inside his head, not even Voldemort anymore and he was just sitting there smirking at him!

Chris sat up straight and opened his book and began to write, it was very hard to concentrate with Goyle's heaving breaths and whistling nose. Fifteen minutes later he'd had enough, he half turned and flicked his hands at the Slytherin who froze on the spot.

Smiling, Chris went back to the chapter on Moonstones.

The bell went and Chris stuffed his things back in his bag, he was half way out the door when Snape called, "Mr Black, are you forgetting something?"

Chris, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Crabbe standing beside a frozen Goyle.

"Oh crap, sorry." He flicked his hands Goyle unfroze.

"Five points from Gryffindor for freezing another student."

Chris nodded and walked out the door, Hermione caught up to him, "Hey."

He stopped and smiled, his arm snaking its way around her waist, "Hey." He gave her a quick kiss, "So I can borrow your notes?"

"Sure." She said as they continued walking.

Behind them was a different conversation, "Did you see that?" Ron said loudly, "Snape didn't take any points until he froze Goyle. If it had of been anyone else he would have been in detention for the rest of his life!"

"I'm just special I guess." Chris said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Chris, much to Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Pansy's annoyance, spent the break making out with Hermione in the courtyard.

The 'happy couple' walked hand in hand to DADA, faces flushed as they sank into their seats.

Delores Umbridge wasn't exactly pleased to see her least favourite students in the class, "Well Mr Black, so good of you to join us…I trust you got over your…issues."

He sat up straight and put on the sweetest and most innocent smile he could he nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. I did, thank you for your concern."

Defence Against the Dark Arts whilst an intriguing subject was extremely boring without the practical side, so some of the fifth years really looked forward to the secret DA meetings. Harry and Ron had wanted to use the founders' library. The idea immediately dissipated when both Chris and Hermione threatened to castrate them.

Being an empath in a school full of magical children was starting to drive him insane and to make matters worse Snape had stated unequivocally that Chris was _not_ going to get any more blocking potions until after the break or otherwise Chris would develop a resistance to the potion. Chris had rather heatedly tried to explain that he'd been taking that potion for three years and he hadn't 'built up a resistance' yet. Snape simply smirked at him and said, and I quote, "Well, we don't want to risk it do we?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 71**_

He couldn't help but glare, he didn't understand the point of Quidditch but Hermione had dragged him down for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Harry and Draco were high up in the air, Chris was more preoccupied watching them then the rest of the game, in his opinion the hunt for this Snitch thing was more interesting.

There was that and watching Ron _trying_ to play keeper and the Slytherins rousing song of _Weasley is our King._

He forgot which ball was which but he had a feeling the bigger ball heading toward Ron was the Quaffle. He smiled, Gryffindor could use a little help…

Rubbing his nose he made a subtle gesture which caused Ron's broom to move and Ron to be able to catch the damn ball.

Ron threw the ball and one more subtle gesture later the ball landed in the hands of a Gryffindor he didn't know. Then Chris went back to watching Harry and Draco, he saw the Snitch about thirty seconds before their dive, a short tussle later Harry had caught it and was on the ground, the Gryffindors all celebrating.

The Slytherins were landing and Chris watched as Draco said something that caused Fred or George (he couldn't tell from that distance), and Harry all go for him.

The teachers were running out.

"Oh Merlin, what did he say?" Hermione murmured. Then she noticed her boyfriend's green eyes had narrowed in the fight, "Chris?"

Chris made a rough parting gesture and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were thrown on their collective asses.

They made their way out of the bleachers and down to the ground where McGonagall grabbed him by the shoulder, "Black, my office. Five minutes."

"Yes Professor."

He stared at George and Harry trailing after the Transfiguration teacher. He sighed and glanced at Hermione, "Guess I'm going to get my ass kicked huh?"

"You might not. After all, you stopped them before they did some serious damage."

"But I still used my powers against other students. I'll be lucky if I don't end up with the bracelet back on my wrist."

Hermione took his hand, "Don't think like that. You did what you had too, McGonagall won't hang you for that, you were protecting your charge." She paused, "And your cousin. You better go."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm going to kick Draco's ass when I see him. Bye."

He jogged to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door, "Come in!" he heard her yell.

He entered and the waves of anger radiating from the teacher and his friends washed over him.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes. Did you use your powers to stop the fight?"

With downcast eyes Chris nodded, "Yes."

"Good! At least someone in this house uses their common sense!"

"Good?" Chris looked up confused, "But-"

"No. You stopped both teams doing anything stupid. It was a good thing."

"_Hem, Hem._"

Chris turned and saw Umbridge standing there, by the look in Harry's eyes she'd been there for a while.

"I suppose you have something else to say Delores? After already giving these two and Fred Weasley life-long bans?"

Chris' eyes opened wide at that statement, life-long bans? Oh fucking hell.

"Well yes Minerva, still in accordance with Educational Decree number twenty five, as I have control over all punishments I believe that for using his powers on other students the power inhibitor should be placed back on his wrist and kept on there."

Chris took two steps back his hand straying to his necklace he shook his head vehemently, there was no way that thing was going on his wrist permanently.

"I don't think so Delores." Minerva said stiffly, "It is wrong to-"

"A child as powerful as I am led to believe this boy is, shouldn't be allowed to walk around without his powers in check, he is a liability. Not to mention he's the son of Sirius Black!"

"My Father's got nothing to do with this!" He shouted, "I am here with a job to do Professor!" Chris protested, "I can't very well do it if my powers are bound!"

"And what job is this?"

"I already told you that! I'm Harry's whitelighter, he's my charge I was protecting him. Fred and George are my friends and Draco Malfoy's my cousin!" it was at that point in his rant that Umbridge rather noticeably backed down, "I only used my powers so they wouldn't KILL each other!"

"Alright Mr Black, no power inhibitor, but you have a week's worth of detentions with-"

"Me." They all turned and saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"Severus-"

"Delores, I think you will find I am quite capable of punishing Mr Black and Minerva will agree."

"Very well." She huffed, "Mr Black you will have a week's worth of detention with Professor Snape."

"Yes Professor Umbridge." Chris said politely. Smirking as the toad-like woman left the room.

"Severus-" McGonagall started.

Snape's attention turned to Chris, "Come with me."

Chris looked to McGonagall then back at Snape and followed him out the door and in silence they walked down to the Potions room. "Sit down."

"Professor?"

"If you hadn't done anything-"

"Sir?"

"Black shut up! I'm trying to thank you and punish you at the same time." He put a stack of papers in front of the rather startled teen, "You like teaching." Snape smirked, "You can grade these first-year papers. You may take them back to Gryffindor tower and I want them returned and graded by tomorrow morning."

Chris picked up the parchments, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"You're dismissed."

He walked out of the classroom and headed up to the tower, when he got there all eyes turned on him, "What's that?" Angelina asked.

"First year Potions papers."

"Why have you got them?"

"I have to grade them."

"Why?"

"Because I used telekinesis to stop Harry and George from killing Malfoy."

Angelina nodded, "Want some help?"

He smiled, "Nah, I'll be alright, you go rest; I think I might have hurt you a little bit."

"No, my ego's more bruised then my butt, but I think I will go up to bed."

"Goodnight."

Chris set the parchments down on the table, "You should have let us teach him a lesson."

Chris looked up lazily, "But George, that wouldn't be any fun."

"But it would have made us feel better." Fred said.

"I know he's your cousin but-"

"Harry, that's got _nothing_ to do with it."

"That's not what you said to Umbridge. We heard the name drop."

"I was ranting. And I really didn't want the inhibitor on my wrist permanently, did I?"

"I suppose, it was fucking funny watching Umbridge back down." George said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Hermione handed Chris a quill and ink, he noticed she had a quill in her hand, "What are you doing?"

"Please, you've got Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin first year Potions essay's. You _need_ my help."

"Oh 'Mione I love you." Chris said looking down at the parchment.

"I love you too." She replied without missing a beat.

As what they said sunk in they turned to each other and Chris grinned, "I suppose you can stay."

"I'm going to bed." Ron said loudly.

"Night." Harry, Hermione and Chris said at the same time.

Ron disappeared and Harry said, "Oh thank Merlin!"

"What's up?" Chris asked, his eyes on the paper in front of him.

"He thinks the bans are his fault."

"Did you tell him they're not?"

"Repeatedly." Harry sighed.

"I think he's getting better at Keeper."

"Try telling him that."

"Do you reckon I could try out as Seeker?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It looks like fun." Chris paused, "No, fuck it, I'm going to fix things."

"What do you mean fix things?"

"You'll see." They went on grading papers and Harry fell asleep in a chair opposite them.

It took them 'til eleven thirty until the papers were completely finished. Grabbing a folder from upstairs he chucked them in it and put it in his bag.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I'm going to go talk to Draco." He said angrily.

"But you don't know the password."

"Yeah I do. I'm going to try and fix things. I'll see you in the morning."

"Chris?" The portrait opened and as Chris stepped out the portrait hole he winked at her and turned invisible.

Still fuming Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black, walked silently down the hall down the stairs and to the front of the Slytherin portrait, becoming visible again he nodded at the portrait, "Obscuratis."

"You're not a Slytherin."

A fireball appeared in his hand, "Sir, I just need to speak with someone."

"No."

"Do you want me to involve Salzar Slytherin in this?"

"You can't, there are no-"

"Yes there are. I gave you the password! Now open the fucking door!"

The portrait opened and Chris walked inside, "What are you doing here?"

Chris looked up and saw Blaise standing there, "Oh hi Blaise."

"Snowman this is the Slytherin dorm, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Argued with your portrait, can I talk to Draco?"

"Draco's kinda asleep in his room."

"Well show me where."

"I don't know if I should, you look like you're pissed."

"Well you would be too if you just had to grade first year Potions essays. Now show me where he is."

"Well, when you put it like that, follow me." Blaise led him to a portrait said a password Chris didn't hear and the portrait hole opened and Blaise motioned for him to enter, "Off you go."

"Oh hell no. I'm liable to kill him, come with me."

Blaise shrugged and walked in, as Chris walked in the fireplace sprang back to life and the torches came back on. Draco was lying twisted in his sheets, Chris smirked, walked forward and placed a hand on Draco's visible foot. Blaise watched as a crackle of electricity left Chris' hand and shocked Draco.

Malfoy shot up, "What the fuck?"

Chris smiled and waved, "Hey Malfoy."

"Chris?" Draco rubbed his eyes, "What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?"

"We needed to talk. For you see, you not only got Harry, Fred and George in trouble but me as well. Because of you I'm grading Potions essays."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, I like Potions." Chris smirked, "But tomorrow you're going to publicly apologise to the twins AND Harry Potter."

"You're out of your mind Black!"

"_And_ you are going to request that Umbridge revoke the life-long bans she gave them."

"No!"

Chris made a quick gesture and Draco was engulfed in a shower of orbs and then the orbs were telekinetically pulled toward Chris as they reformed, Draco stumbled looking a little green. Chris pushed him against the wall and Blaise was rather close to stepping in.

"I asked you to play nice with my friends _remember_?" Chris growled, "And what you said to them, Draco that wasn't being mean, that was being a right proper cruel bastard. You_ are _going to _apologise_ to them in the Great Hall during breakfast, if you don't," Chris got right in Draco's face, "This friendship is over and I _will_ make your life a living hell. Do we understand each other?"

Draco gulped and nodded and the intense fire burning in Chris' eyes seemed to die down a little, Chris nodded and smiled, "Good. See you at breakfast." He turned, "Night Blaise." He said pleasantly and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Draco and Blaise were staring at each other as Chris left, neither could quite believe what just transpired, "I'm not apologising!"

"Dray, I don't think you really have a choice. Chris doesn't seem a good person to cross."

"Fine. I'll apologise, but I'm not happy about it. I'm going to make an ass of my self."

"You know it's not good to speak ill of the dead." Blaise said.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Weasley and Potter." Blaise said, "Chris was right, it was cruel."

"Whatever!" Draco climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Blaise walked out muttering "Ass."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Blaise called as the door closed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 72**_

Chris sat in the Great Hall with his friends and watched as the Slytherins walked in and sat down, Chris raised his goblet in Draco's direction with a wry smile.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

When the Great Hall was filled to capacity a rather pissed off blonde haired Slytherin rose to his feet and walked to the middle of the hall, "Excuse me!" He shouted.

The hall fell silent.

Draco glared at Chris and said, "I just wanted to formally apologise to both George Weasley and Harry Potter. I was too far out of line and frankly deserved what I got." He turned to Umbridge, "And I would ask, Professor Umbridge, that you revoke the life-long bans you gave the Weasley twins and Potter." He paused, "Because quite frankly they're the only other team that provides some kind of challenge for the Slytherin team. Thank you."

Red faced, Draco Malfoy under the weight of shocked stares from the rest of the school, walked calmly back to his seat and was ready to promptly drown himself in his cereal.

Ron stared at Draco in amazement, and whilst gaping like a goldfish out of water he turned to Chris, "Malfoy-What-huh?"

Chris ignored the babble and continued eating his cereal, a broad smile on his lips.

Harry turned to his whitelighter, "How in Merlin's name did you get him to do that?"

"We talked and I _may_ have threatened to make his life a living hell. _Or_ we could just go for the assumption he did it out of the good of his heart."

They laughed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 73**_

It took three days for rest of Slytherin to talk to Draco. It took four days in total for Draco to speak to Chris again and one more day for the world to start spinning on the right axis again.

"Malfoy!" Chris called down the hall.

Draco turned slowly, "What?"

"I've got something I want to show you. You too Blaise."

"What?"

"Oh for fucks sake I'm not going to make you apologise to Harry and the twins again, just come with me."

Chris, Draco and Blaise headed for the second floor and Chris stopped in front of a seemingly regular door.

"Now Draco, Blaise, you can't tell _anyone_ what I'm going to show you."

"What is it?"

Chris turned the handle, "This is…well it's mine now."

"What is it?" Draco demanded.

Chris opened the door, "C'mon."

Draco and Blaise followed Chris into the common room, "Well, it's a room. Can we go now?" Draco drawled.

"Follow me." He walked through a doorway and down a flight of stairs and walked into the library.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

Chris and Blaise both rolled their eyes, "It's a library Draco."

"I can see that."

"Draco look around you, the portraits on the walls, they're the Founders. This is their library."

Draco and Blaise looked around and saw the four portraits, their eyes wide as they stared at the portrait of Salzar Slytherin.

"You are wearing the uniform of _my_ house. Do close your mouths."

"But-"

"There are no known portraits of the Founders blah blah blah," he grinned, "Do you think Hermione didn't tell me that already?"

"But where?"

Chris smirked, "Not telling. So what have you got planned for Christmas?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 74**_

"Wake up!" Chris was woken by Ron shaking him.

"Wha?"

"It's Harry." Ron said, "Something's wrong."

Chris bolted upright, sliding his feet into his ugg boots and walked over to Harry's bed, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, we can't wake him."

Chris touched Harry's shoulder and could see what Harry was seeing, the snake, Mr Weasley…blood.

Looking rather panicked he let go of Harry's shoulder and without a word grabbed Ron and the two of them disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"I guess we should keep trying to wake him up." Said Seamus.

Ron and Chris landed in a dark area, neither was quite sure where, "Chris what are we doing here?"

"Your Dad." Chris said quietly, "He's hurt."

Chris threw up an orb ball, "What do you mean hurt?"

"Harry was dreaming a snake bit him."

"It was a dream!"

Chris turned sharply on the other boy, "Ron, don't you think I know the difference between nightmares and visions? Now come on, it's just around this corner."

There, sprawled on the ground was Arthur Weasley, Chris couldn't believe the amount of blood. They ran over to him, the ball of light hovering above them, Chris put his fingers to Arthur's neck, "There's a pulse. Mr Weasley, can you hear me? It's Chris Black. Ron's here with me."

"Ron?"

Chris looked up at the rather startled Weasley boy, "Listen Ron, he needs to stay awake, I'm going to try healing him."

"What do I do?"

"Talk to him."

"About what?"

"Anything Ron! Just have a fucking conversation and make sure he keeps still!"

"I'm still here boys." Came the tired groan from Arthur.

"Sorry Mr Weasley," Chris said softly, "I'm going to try and heal you now. Help's on its way so try and keep still okay."

Arthur nodded and Ron took his hand, the uncertain hands of everybody's favourite Halliwell hovered above the wound, the gold glow spreading from Chris' hands to the wound.

"Hey Dad." Ron said with a tearful smile, "Imagine what mum's clock's saying now? Mortal Peril's going around huh?"

"She'll be worried." Arthur's head half turned to Chris, "So will your father."

Chris nodded, "I know."

"You're all he talks about sometimes, you and Harry." Chris smiled and Arthur continued, "He loves you both so much."

"Shh." Chris said, his fingers shaking, "I can't concentrate, the wound is really extensive."

"But you can heal it right?" Ron asked.

"He'll be okay." Chris said, his voice conveying more confidence than he had.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 75**_

Deciding against waiting the night when they heard Chris and Ron had gone to Arthur's aid, Remus Lupin, Molly, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter arrived at St Mungo's hospital.

The first thing in relation to Arthur's situation was Chris and Ron sitting in their pajamas on a couple of seats, both looking a whiter shade of pale. Chris' arm was wrapped around Ron's shoulders, and he was speaking in hushed tones.

Chris looked to the side and saw the other Weasley's and Harry and Remus, "Ron, your mum's here."

They stood up and Ron ran over to his mother and was immediately engulfed in a sea of arms from the rest of the Weasley clan.

Remus and Harry saw Chris in his blood stained pajamas and ran over to him, "You okay Chris."

Tears pooled in emerald eyes as Chris nodded and as Remus pulled Chris into a tight hug his whole body shook as he whispered, "I didn't think I could save him Uncle Moony, there was so much blood…I slowed it down. I was so scared.

"It's okay cub." Remus soothed, "You did really well."

"Chris."

Chris pulled away from Remus and looked at Molly Weasley, tears stained the face of a normally happy and warm face. She smiled at him before engulfing him in a hug, "Thank you. Thank you, Thank you! You saved him."

Chris pulled away, "I didn't really, he's still bleeding. And Ron he helped."

"Ron said all he did was hold his hand. You healed him."

"I tried to," he murmured, "Ron kept him conscious."

"You both saved his life. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't orbed to him. How did you know he was in trouble? Was it Harry's dream?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. I tried to wake him and I saw it…So I grabbed Ron and well, you know the rest." He looked up at Remus, "Could we go home? Just to change clothes? I left some of Wyatt's stuff at Padfoot's to use."

Remus nodded, "Okay." He looked at Ron, "Would you like to change too?"

Ron looked at his mother uncertain, he wanted to get out of the clothes stained with his father's blood but he didn't want to leave.

"Ron," Ron's eyes turned sharply to Chris, "come get changed, your mum can call me when we can go in and see him."

"What do you mean call you?" Molly asked.

"Just shout my name and I'll hear you, I know where this place is now, so we'll just orb back."

"Mum?"

"Go Ronnie, I'll call Chris when it's time."

Ron nodded, "Okay."

Chris took both Remus and Ron's hands and in a shower of blue and white orbs they were on their way to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius heard the tinkling of orbs and practically ran into the lounge room, when he got there he saw the three forms solidify, "Chris!" he cried, seeing his son in bloodstained pajamas.

Chris, who was feeling really drained smiled wearily, "Hey."

Sirius pulled him into a bone crushing hug which was equally reciprocated, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, a bit of a power burn out. I was so scared it wasn't going to work dad but I did it. The healers said he'd be okay…"

Neither of them registered the use of the word dad.

"Well, you both look like you could use a good shower and rest."

"Shower's a good idea." Chris turned to Ron, "Give me ten minutes and it's yours."

"I, I think I'll just get changed," Ron said shakily, "Thanks anyway."

Chris nodded and orbed upstairs to the bathroom, he pulled off his ugh boots and fully pajama clad, stepped under the hot water and began peeling them off, he saw the crimson brown liquid flowing down the plughole.

Stepping out of the shower he dried off and with a towel wrapped around his waist, padded back to his room. His suitcase was still at the end of his bed, rummaging around inside it he found a pair of Wyatt's track pants, an old t-shirt and Wyatt's football jacket.

Pulling his surprisingly unstained uggies back on he walked back downstairs and as he met up with Ron, Sirius and Remus he heard Mrs Weasley's uncertain voice in his head.

'Chris!' Mrs Weasley shouted this time, it was so loud Chris winced and put her on mute.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Your dad's allowed visitors now." He looked at Padfoot and Moony, "You guys coming?"

"Escaped convict remember?"

"I can glamour you, _remember_?"

Sirius laughed slightly, "As much as I'd love to, kid you look buggered. And the-"

Chris cut him off and with a wave of his hand Sirius looked like Leo and Chris found it was easier to look at him like this now then it had been three months ago. So the four of them disappeared in swirls of blue orbs and landed with a slight thud in the room where Mr Weasley was staying.

Chris brushed his wet hair off his face and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Quite alright Chris." Said Mr Weasley.

"How are you feeling sir?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Good actually, the healers said if you and Ron hadn't shown up I would have-"

Chris smiled, "It's Christmas in four days, lets not think like that shall we?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 76**_

(Now I'm fudging a little but Chris did heal Arthur so bare with me m'kay?)

**The next day**

"Do we have to go exploring?" Chris whined as he followed Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

Hermione fell into step with Chris, "Aw, what's the matter?"

"As much as your baby talk turns me on Hermione, you're not an empath who hasn't got any blocking potion."

Hermione stopped and faced her boyfriend with a broad grin, "Maybe this will make you feel better." She leant forward and kissed him.

Chris pulled back, "Definitely feel better."

As they made their way into the closed ward and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione gawked at some guy that used to be their professor (Chris had a feeling the guy hadn't been able to teach squat before his brain was 'addled'), Chris was pulled in another direction.

"Neville?" Chris said quietly.

The boy turned around, obviously startled, "What are you doing here?"

Chris cocked his head to the side, indicating Harry and the others, "Ron's Dad's here."

"Why?"

"You know the dream Harry had?"

"Yeah?"

"Came true."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," Neville paused as the others called out his name.

Chris' eyes closed and his face flushed, "Nev, mate. Calm down…please?"

Neville turned from Ron and Hermione's questioning, "What's wrong?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed about whatever-"

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" A person Chris assumed was Neville's grandmother walked up, "Ah yes," she reached her hand out and shook Harry's hand, "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course, Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er-thanks" Harry said, Chris, although still fighting off the effects of Neville's embarrassment, couldn't help but smile at Harry.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," did this woman not realise she was making her grandson want to crawl in a hole and hide for the rest of his life? "Yes, I know your parents - not well, of course- but fine people, fine people…and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Chris smirked as his obviously startled girlfriend shook hands from what he deemed the witch from hell (Surprisingly he hasn't met his grandmother's portrait yet.)

"And who are you?" Mrs Longbottom asked Chris, whose attention was not anywhere near the conversation.

He turned around and smiled politely, "Christopher Halliwell-Black, nice to meet you."

"Black? As in Sirius Black?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Neville never speaks of you." She said, a confused look on her face.

"I'm new." Chris explained, "My mother was a Charmed One. I moved here after my family died."

"A Charmed One you say? I've heard of them, Warren Line correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Powerful. And your mother's dead?"

"Everybody's dead." He said calmly, "My whole family."

"Not your father."

"Not this father, no."

"You had another?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Was he a wizard?" Chris shook his head, "A muggle?"

Chris smiled, "Before 1944, yeah. He was a whitelighter, then an Elder, but he gave up his wings for my family."

"Very good." She nodded thoughtfully, she stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So who are you visiting?" Ron asked.

Neville hesitated and his grandmother looked annoyed, "What's this? Haven't you told them about your parents, Neville?"

Neville looked anywhere but at his grandmother and shook his head.

"Well it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mrs Longbottom said angrily, "You should be _proud_, Neville, _proud!_ They didn't give up their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed." Neville said quietly.

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it!" she snapped, turning to Chris, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, "My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-know-who's followers."

"They were Aurors, you know, very well respected within the Wizarding community. Highly gifted, the pair of them. I-yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

A woman had come padding down the ward in her nightgown, looking thin and drawn but Chris wasn't there to make assumptions. All he knew was the pounding in his head was increasing. The woman, now known as Alice Longbottom, was silent as she made her way shyly to Neville who was standing right next to Chris. Chris swallowed and took a little step back.

Alice was holding something in her outstretched hand, "Again? Very well, Alice dear, very well- Neville take it, whatever it is."

Neville's mother dropped what looked like a sweet wrapper in his hand.

"Very nice dear." Mrs Longbottom said.

"Thanks Mum." Neville said quietly.

The pounding was getting so loud now, black spots were dancing in front of his eyes, Chris needed out but he could barely spurn his body into movement.

"Chris are you okay?" Harry whispered.

Chris shook head, "No." he whispered. It was days like these he HATED being an empath, a psychic and a telepath.

Alice looked at him and all Chris' defenses (Which were rather feeling rather fragile at the moment) crumbled as intense pain flared through him his world went black.

_(A/N: Twenty-four pages long, you like it? What happens next? You'll see soon enough. Hehe)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Chris, his eyes still closed, started to come too.

"Who's idea was it to go exploring?" Sirius asked.

"Mine." Ron's voice said.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because now I know who to kill if my son doesn't wake up again."

"Do you mind?" Chris asked dryly, "Some of us are trying to be unconscious here."

"Chris!" Sirius shrieked (yes he can shriek!), "You're awake!"

Green eyes opened tiredly, "And I've got a thumping headache, what the hell happened?"

"You passed out." Ron said.

"I gathered that."

"Now," Chris, who just realised he was in fact lying on a hospital bed, looked up at who he assumed was a Healer, "Can you tell me what happened exactly when you were in the closed ward?"

"Well they told you what I am right?" The Healer shook her head, "I'm sorta like an Oracle, Seer, whatever you want to call it. And I haven't had any blocking potions in a couple of days. We were up there and when Neville's mum came towards us my headache started getting worse and then as she looked into my eyes the pain just flared through my body. Then I passed out and evidently you know the rest."

"Yes, yes, very well." The Healer held her wand over him muttering spells.

"Woah," Chris said, batting her wand away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a check up." She said.

Chris pushed himself up, "I'm fine." He said stubbornly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "I just wanna go, oah…" Chris fell back on the bed clutching his head, "Not cool."

"Now will you let me do my job?" The healer asked.

"Fine." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

A couple of ooh's and ah's, spells and (internal) war drums later the Healer said, "Alright. I will release him into your care but you need to make sure he stays in bed for the rest of the day and no magic for at least two days." Her eyes rested on Chris, "I heard about you healing Mr Weasley. Nice work. But you've burnt yourself out."

Chris blushed and nodded, "Bed rest, no magic for two days. Got it. Thanks."

"Good, I hope I don't see you in here for a while Mr Halliwell."

Chris looked up at Sirius, who still looked like Leo, put a finger to his lips and grinned, Chris grinned back then nodded at the Healer, "Yeah, you too." Chris said with a sarcastic grin.

The Healer herself grinned at him then walked out of the room. That was everybody's cue to come rushing over.

"How are you feeling Chris?" Sirius asked, the worry evident on his features.

"Fine." Chris said, feeling like he was going to get asked that a lot today, "Just peachy, could we go now please?"

"Yes. No orbing though. We've got a portkey to use."

"Oh?"

Arthur held up a box, "This is a port key, everybody hold on to it."

Hands reached out to the box and then he felt this kind of tug, well it was more of a yank really, then there was some spinning, and then he was looking at the lounge in Grimmauld Place. Before anyone could say anything Chris bolted for the bathroom and his breakfast met the toilet bowl.

"Now Chris," Molly said as he walked back into the kitchen wiping his mouth, "you heard what the Healer said, bed rest."

"I'm not tired Molly." Chris said.

Sirius clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, "Not smart to argue with her Chris."

He nodded, "Alright…but I have to do one last thing before I go to bed."

"And what's that?"

Chris waved his hand then frowned, "Hang on."

His eyes locked on to Sirius' and he waved his hand again, there was a strong crackle of magical energy, this was taking more energy then it should have. The lights flickered and then Sirius was Sirius again, and an extremely exhausted Christopher Black sank down to the floor.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 77**_

When Chris opened his eyes again he was in the bed in well, his room and Sirius was sleeping in the chair Remus had been sitting in last time Chris was here.

"Hey." Chris said softly, "How long have I been out for?"

"Including at St Mungo's, about a day."

"So that's my bed rest done and dusted?"

"Nope. You have to stay here until tomorrow morning mister. On Christmas Eve day you can get up."

Chris groaned and threw himself back down on the pillow, "This is _so_ unfair!"

"That's life kid," Sirius grinned, "Get used to it." He walked over to a shelf, "Thought you might like to have a read."

Chris looked at the book, it seemed to be the companion piece to the potions book he'd read on the train, he looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

Sirius got up, "If you need anything just call."

Chris rolled his eyes, "And I'll only get up of I need to pee." He froze, his eyes wide.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

Chris looked up, "It was one of the last things I said to mum."

Sirius sat down beside him, "It's okay you know."

Chris shrugged, "Yeah I know." He said, looking at his knees, "I think it's all just starting to hit, Christmas without my family." He paused with a smile, "Well, my original family. I kinda have a new one now don't I?"

Sirius beamed, "Yeah."

Chris' face turned serious for a second, "Sirius, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If anything happens to me..."

"What do you mean, if anything happens?"

Chris looked up with a bitter smile, "Halliwells are notorious for dying young."

"Well, Blacks are notorious for growing old grey and cranky."

"I'll never go grey." Chris smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yup." He smirked at his father, "I'm very stubborn and very good at getting my own way."

Sirius laughed, "Well, I have some Christmas stuff to organise, so sleep, read, whatever you want to do. Just don't get off the bed."

"Yes Padfoot." Chris grinned and hugged him. It was only until about half an hour later Chris realised he Sirius had steered the topic way away from where he wanted to go.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 78**_

In another part of wizarding Britain a wizard not supposed to exist put the finishing touches on a Christmas present of the utmost importance.

He put the present in the box and sealed the letter in the envelope and in careful and deliberate script, wrote, _Christopher Black._

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 79_**

There was a knock on the door, "You awake?" Chris looked up from the potions book and saw Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway with a tray.

"Yeah, what you got there?"

"Mum sent up some soup. Chicken." She set the tray on the bed, and just stood there looking at him.

"What?" he said as he took a careful sip of the soup.

"It's nothing." She shook her head, cheeks flushing.

He smiled, "Seriously, what's up?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Well, saving Dad's life. I know it drained you. And I'm sorry for asking you to go exploring with us."

"You don't need to apologise for that." He grinned at her, "Besides, I wanted to go. Maybe not to _that_ ward, but I did want to look around."

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

He smiled wistfully, "Nothing."

"There's got to be something."

He grinned, "There's one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll see Christmas morning." Chris replied with a grin.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No." he laughed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 80**_

Mrs Weasley finally let him out of his room on Christmas Eve, only on the proviso he did _not _use his powers or his wand.,

He agreed, and whilst wrapping Christmas presents in his room, planned Christmas morning. And there was the small factor of summoning Harry's parents.

He woke at about five am on Christmas morning, pulling the book of shadows and the candle bag from his trunk he set them up on his bedroom floor.

He lit the candles and began his work for the day.

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Spirits from the other side_

_Cross now the great divide_

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me._

The incorporeal form of Wyatt Halliwell appeared within the circle and grinned at Chris, "Baby brother!"

Chris' smile widened, "Hey Wyatt."

Wyatt stepped through the portal and wrapped his arms tightly around his now crying little brother, "So where are we?"

"Grimmauld Place." Chris said, "It's Sirius' home. And it's Christmas morning so I need your help!"

"You summoned me…" Wyatt's eyebrow arched as he realised what Chris wanted, "to help you cook!"

"I _asked_ you here because I knew you would be the only family member the Elders would let me see besides Grandma Patty and Grams. _And_ to help me cook."

Wyatt took a step back, "You look like shit."

"Oh gee, I love you too."

"No seriously, what's happened?"

"Anything and everything." Chris said, "The lovely look I'm sporting at the minute is because I healed Ron's dad, haven't had any blocking potions and passed out in a hospital when a lady who'd been tortured into insanity made eye contact with me."

"Well, how's school?"

"Great! You know, I think I'd like to teach when I'm older."

Wyatt laughed, "I can believe that. Let me guess, Potions?"

"Yup." He paused, "Listen, I'm summoning Harry's parents for Christmas."

"That, while a great present, is really going to fuck you up. You know that right?"

"I know. But after everything he's been through, I mean his parents died trying to protect him. He deserves this. And I kinda need you to be here in case anything happens."

"Happens?"

"In case I pass out or something." Chris said off handedly, "Or you could summon them."

"Nope. You want to summon them, you summon them. I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks. So how is everyone?"

"Good. Mum, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Pen and Aunt Paige all love Hermione." Chris laughed and Wyatt continued, "Dad Coop and Richard send their love. And Dad says you're doing great with Harry. And he and Richard both told me to tell you trust your instincts; they didn't tell me what that meant though."

Chris smiled, "You don't need to worry about it Wy. Anything else?"

"Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe both reckon that Malfoy guy is cute."

Chris practically choked on the air he was breathing, "Draco or his dad?"

"Draco."

Chris's choking turned into laughter, "Oh that's disgusting."

"Why?"

" He's my cousin!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 81**_

_**Six-thirty Christmas morning**_

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Spirits from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide_

In a shower of golden orbs the figures of Lily and James Potter appeared within the circle.

Lily looked at the candles then up at Chris and Wyatt, "How do we-"

Chris smiled, "Just step through the circle."

Lily stepped forward and became corporeal, she turned to James and grinned as her husband stepped through the portal and hugged her.

The Potters turned to the Halliwell brothers and Chris stepped forward and smiled, "Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Merry Christmas."

"You too-"

He blushed furiously, "Sorry, my name's Christopher Halliwell. Although lately it's become Christopher Black."

Lily's eyes flicked between the two boys, "You're Wyatt, I remember you when you were a little baby," she paused, looking at Chris, her eyes wide, "Oh Merlin, you're Sirius' son, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lily stood straight, "For starters, no mr or Mrs Potter, it makes us sound old. It's James and Lily."

Chris nodded, "Okay, now nobody knows you're coming today…it's kind of a surprise for Harry…I couldn't think of anything for Christmas. So…"

"You got us." James finished.

"Yeah."

"Well this is certainly awkward, Chris, perhaps you should explain the rules before we go make breakfast."

"Oh right, the rules."

"What rules?"

"Well, this is only a twenty-four hour thing. Just for today. No extensions," he shot a glance at his older brother, "goes for you too Wy."

"So. Breakfast?" James asked, "Can we actually eat?"

Chris smirked, "Yeah you can." (Don't know if that's true but anyway…)

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 82**_

The smell of fresh cooking wafted throughout every part of the house, pulling occupants of the house from their beds and down the stairs, toward the kitchen. "Wy, perhaps you should I dunno…stop anyone coming in here. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Wyatt dusted the flour off his shirt and out of his hair, "Why is it whenever you cook someone ends up covered in flour?"

"Coz I'm a cleaner potion maker then I am a cook." Chris laughed.

"Chris what are you doing out of-" Chris, Wyatt, James and Lily all turned and came face to face with a rather pale, pajama clad Remus Lupin.

"James, Lily-"

"Close your mouth Moony, you look like a fish." James said with a laugh.

"But how? What?"

"Wyatt, door lock NOW!" Chris said hurriedly, "Uncle Remus, sit down, I can explain everything."

"Is it even th-"

"Uncle Remus, I summoned them for Harry's Christmas present."

"You _summoned_ them."

"I thought we covered that already." Wyatt said from the doorway.

Chris looked up, "Okay, bro, sarcasm _not_ appreciated right now. Just go keep people in the dining room. "

"Yes mother." Wyatt said with a sarcastic grin as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 83**_

"Who are you?" Ginny asked as she walked into the dining room, followed by Ron, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Sirius and Tonks.

"Wyatt Halliwell." He said with a grin, "Chris' big brother. Nice to meet you."

Introductions went round, before Wyatt said, "No opening presents 'til after breakfast. So if everyone would just take their seats, breakfast will be served shortly."

Everyone sat down and soon Remus walked in still quiet and quite pale, "Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, "It's nothing." He sat down and they all watched as orbs filtered down depositing a breakfast rival to what you'd see at Hogwarts.

Chris walked in a little floured he grinned at everybody, "Morning everybody! Happy Christmas, I trust everyone slept well?"

"Ah," Sirius said slowly, "merry Christmas" _He is **way** too chirpy for this early in the morning._

Chris' grin broadened, "Why shouldn't I be chirpy, it's Christmas." He took his seat and was silent for a moment.

"You should know Chris loves any holiday. Christmas and Halloween especially." Wyatt warned.

"Chris," Harry said, "You've got two extra seats, who are you expecting?"

Chris hand his hands through his hair, "Oh damn, I forgot." He stood up, "Now Harry there are a couple of rules to your Christmas present."

"Rules?"

"Well, it's only for today…then they have to go back."

"They?"

"Well I kind of figured you deserved it, I mean it's Christmas and…" he paused, "Aw hell, you two have been waiting out there long enough, you better come in now."

The door swung open and nearly every jaw in the room dropped and a couple of people looked rather close to fainting.

Harry was the first one to speak, "Mum? Dad?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, Harry tore his gaze from his parents to Chris, jade met emerald in search for conformation. Chris smiled softly and nodded mouthing 'yes'.

Cautiously Harry stepped forward, Lily's eyes were watering, "My baby. You've grown into a brave and handsome young man." She whispered, before anyone knew what was happening Lily had wrapped him in her arms so tightly Harry could barely breathe. But Harry didn't care because she was here, his mother, she was here with him at Christmas.

Lily pulled back, her hands grasping his shoulders, she smiled broadly at him and ran a hand down his cheek, tears trickling down both their faces. Her hands fell to her sides and she smiled, "My Harry."

Chris smiled as he watched the exchange, he felt a hand wrap around his own and give it a reassuring squeeze, he turned and looked at his older brother who smiled back at him.

_**You did good Squirt.**_

_**You think?**_

_**I know. You're a good whitelighter and a great friend to Harry.**_

_**Thanks. **_

Chris grinned and his smile softened as he watched James Potter embrace his son. Harry, still in a daze walked from his parents, around the table and to Chris.

"Chris?"

Chris stood up, "Yeah?"

Harry pulled him into a hug almost tighter then the one Lily had put Harry in, "Thank you." Harry whispered.

Chris smiled at his friend, "You're welcome."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 84**_

Sirius and Remus stared at James, "P, p, prongs?" Sirius stuttered.

James grinned, "Hey Padfoot. Moony."

In seconds Sirius and Remus were off their seats and embracing their best friend.

Chris, whose arms were wrapped around himself almost collapsed under the weight of the emotions in the room. But he was happy, he'd given his friend, his father and his godfather something that they needed and what Harry needed.

Lily kissed Molly and Arthur's cheeks, said hello to the Weasley children and sat down beside her son and her husband soon disentangled himself from his friends and sat down beside his wife and son. As soon as Sirius and Remus sat back in their seats Chris grinned at everyone, "Lets eat!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 85**_

Everyone had gathered in the lounge, Chris had set up a Christmas tree, decorations and everything, which certainly brightened the place up.

Ron handed Chris a present from Molly, opening it Chris smiled, there in the wrapping paper was an emerald green knitted jumper.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Chris said, he handed her her present from him, "This is for you."

Molly opened the box and her eyes widened when her eyes fell on the ornate silver bracelet that was studded with different coloured stones.

"Chris it's beautiful."

He moved over to her side, "Now the stones all have a special meaning, they all represent the lives of people you've touched, the red ones are for Arthur and your kids, the light brown one is for Hermione. The dark one for Uncle Remus, the three green ones are for Harry and his parents and the two black ones are for me and Padfoot."

Molly was crying now, she reached out and pulled him into a hug, "That's so sweet, thank you."

Chris handed Arthur his present, "Well Mr Weasley, I wasn't quite sure what to get you for Christmas, I was talking to Harry and he told me about your fascination with rubber ducks.

Arthur opened the present and looked at the duck, "What is it for anyway?"

"It's something muggle kids put in their baths to play with it." Chris said, "Squeeze the bill."

Arthur did as instructed and Harry and Chris grinned as the duck began to sing, "Rubber Ducky you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun, rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you, shoo poo pi do…"

Chris and Harry were laughing as the song died down, "We charmed it to sing that every time you squeeze the bill, it's a song from an old muggle kids TV show."

Ron gave Chris a chocolate cauldron filled with Bertie Botts every flavour beans which Chris eyed carefully and sat it down beside him, in turn Chris handed him a box.

"What's in it?"

"Open it and find out."

Ron opened the box and pulled out a glass covered case, inside the case was a model Quidditch pitch, Chris reached across and tapped the case with his wand.

Ron watched with a smile as the little figurines sprang to life and a game started to play, "Check out the Goal Keeper on the Gryffindor side."

Ron squinted and realised that the Gryffindor Goal Keeper was him, "That's me!"

Ron felt the bottom of the case and came across a piece of parchment, pulling it out and unfolding it he saw the drawing of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Keep the drawing in a safe place, as long as that's unharmed the pitch is fine. I haven't actually worked out the kinks from the drawing to real life scenario."

"Thanks Chris."

Harry gave Chris a Potion book and a spell book, "I know it's not as good as the Book and it's nothing compared to what you got me but-"

"But nothing, I love it. Merlin knows I need to learn the spells used here. Thanks Harry, I love it."

Chris handed Sirius a parcel, Sirius opened it and his eyes widened as he came across the photo album, he looked up at Chris, "I know they're not as cool as wizard photos but you've missed so-"

He was cut off by Sirius pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much, I love it."

Chris tugged the back of his shirt, "Padfoot I can't breathe."

Sirius pulled away smiling sheepishly, "Sorry."

Remus got Chris a book on Transfiguration and a sketch book with paints and pencils and some of that clay Professor McGonagall had used in her class (He'd spoken to Harry who told him all about the class incident.). Sirius got Chris leather-bound journal and inside was a photo of Piper and Sirius that had been taken while Piper was in England.

"Thanks Padfoot." Chris said with a broad smile as he hugged him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 86**_

All the adults were talking in the kitchen and Wyatt, Chris and all the others were still in the lounge when a brown owl flew in the window and deposited a parcel on Chris' lap.

Chris frowned as the owl flew back out the window, "Who's sent me a Christmas present?"

"Maybe Malfoy?"

"Doubt it."

"Well open it already Kit." Wyatt said.

_Christopher,_

_ Let me introduce myself, my name is Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black and your Uncle._

_There have been whispers of your existence all over Wizarding Britan and if the rumors are true I believe that this is in safe hands with you. It's the amulet of Salzar Slytherin and belonged to Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort and I'm sure you'll know what to do with it when the time is right._

_It's unfortunate that you and I won't get a chance to meet, but you should know that it's safer for you, your father and me. But let my brother know that I should have listened to him all those years ago. And also tell him the rumors of my death are quite obviously greatly exaggerated._

_Your Uncle,_

_Regulus Black._

"Holy Shit. Sirius!"

"Yeah?" Came the reply from the kitchen.

"How dead is dead in this family?"

"Well they don't come back for Christmas like your brother if that's what you're asking."

"So there's no way my supposedly dead uncle could send me a Christmas present?"

There was a crash like glass shattering and Sirius walked rather quickly into the lounge, "Show me." Chris handed him the letter and watched as his father read over the letter, "What the fuck…it's his handwriting…not possible. He's dead."

"You sure?"

"We buried his body…Voldemort killed him. Show me the amulet."

Chris had opened the box and was staring at it, he passed it to Sirius, "Don't touch it Padfoot." Chris warned, "There's something wrong with it."

"Of course there's something wrong with it!" Sirius snapped, "It belongs to Voldemort!"

Chris stood up calmly, "That's not what I mean Padfoot, the amulet, there's something alive in it. Close the box." Sirius closed the box and Chris said, "And for future reference, do _not_ snap at me on Christmas day."

All the adults had crowded around the small box to look at the amulet, "We need to contact Dumbledore." Molly said.

"No." Chris said from the doorway, "I have a place for it to go."

"And where would that be?"

"In the library, in my draw."

"You don't have a draw in the library." Sirius said.

"Not here I don't, but at school, in the library I do."

"That's not possible." Remus said, "There's no way-"

Chris smiled at his Moony, "No uncle Moony, not the school library. The _Founders_ library."

"That's a rumor."

"Actually it's fact, I'm not telling you where the school it is but it's there and there are a number of places I can hide it and with all the bloody cloaking spells I know no one will find the damn thing."

"Chris-"

"Padfoot I don't care. It's going to the library and I would appreciate it if we don't speak of this again."

"Chris you can't just say these things. You don't understand what's going on here."

"It's Christmas." Chris said flatly, "I _won't_ have this talk on Christmas day. I just won't."

Chris took the amulet and walked out of the room, "Sirius," Arthur said, "you're his father, make him see sense. Something like that, it shouldn't be in the hands of a teenager."

Sirius nodded, Lily put a hand on his arm, "Let me talk to him Siri."

Lily walked into the lounge, "Chris, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Chris nodded and got up, following her into the library and at her instruction closed the door, "What's the matter Lily?"

"Sit down Chris, I think we need to have a little talk." Chris nodded and sat opposite Harry's mother, "Now, the amulet."

Chris pulled the box from his pocket, "I know you all think I'm being a stubborn child but something's not right with it and I know Padfoot and Moony think I'm being an idiot about Dumbledore. But I just think that some things need to be handled discretely and not looked at until the time is right because there is something alive in that thing and well, if it's locked away we're safe and it's safe."

"While I understand that Chris you need to know Voldemort is a wizard who has terrorized this world for such a long time and he would kill anyone to get what he wants. And what he wants is all muggle-born's and half breeds dead. He wants a completely pureblooded wizarding society and he will not stop at anything to get what he wants. He's even stooped so low as to just go out and kill defenseless muggles, he is, by all accounts a monster."

"Don't think I don't understand that, I saw what happened the night he was reborn and it made me sick. But I can sense something in that amulet that has to be kept away, the less people knowing about it the better."

"You should listen to him." A voice came from the doorway, both of them looked up to see Wyatt standing in the doorway, "His senses have saved my ass a number of times."

Lily nodded, "I heard you were a Seer. A powerful one at that."

"I just need someone to believe me. Someone to believe that hiding it is the way to go. I don't want to go to Professor Dumbledore until I've got all my cards on the table."

"What is it you've got against the Headmaster anyway?" Lily asked.

"I went demon hunting when I should have been in detention and if nearly dying wasn't enough Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore." Lily corrected.

"Professor Dumbledore, saw fit to place a power inhibiting bracelet around my wrist and someone decided to screw with my memory whilst in his office so forgive me if I'm not entirely confident with that man."

Lily nodded, "Fair enough." She laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"From what I can remember you are so much like your mother. But I can also see a fair bit of Sirius in you too." She said, "And if it matters I believe you."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Well to the library." Chris said he looked up at Wyatt who was still standing in the doorway, "And if you stop smirking Wyatt you can come too."

Wyatt grinned and walked over placing a hand on Lily's shoulder and the other hand on Chris' and Chris orbed them to the Gryffindor dorm room.

"Why are we in the dorm room?" Lily asked.

"Chris where are we?"

"My dorm room." Chris said walking over to his bed, "This is my bed and this," he pulled the handle behind his bed, "is the handle that opens this secret tunnel which goes down to the Founders' Library."

Rather then pulling out his wand (he'd gotten into the habit of carrying it around now) he threw up a couple of orb balls and Wyatt and Lily followed him down the stairs.

"How did you find this tunnel?" Wyatt asked.

"Potion book on the other end."

"You and your bloody potions." Wyatt laughed.

Chris opened the other side of the tunnel and Lily's eyes widened as she came across the library, "Wow."

"Well, well Christopher, back so soon?"

"Hello to you too Salzar. I brought some more friends. This lady here is Lily Potter, Harry's mum. And this is my older brother, Wyatt Halliwell."

"You look nothing alike." Godric murmured.

"Well sir, he looks like his father and it seems I look a bit like mine." Chris said in a rather forced calm tone.

"Christopher they're the Founders, there's never been- how?"

"They were stuck in that tunnel we just walked through." Chris explained as Lily was looking through the books.

"Chris these portraits are talking," Wyatt said quietly, "Why the fuck are they _talking_?"

Chris smirked, "It's an English thing."

"Forgive me but Christopher what are you doing here during this term break?"

Chris pulled the amulet box out of his pocket and opened the cover, "Salzar what is this?"

The portrait's eyes opened a little wider, "How did you get this?"

"It was a present."

"Put it somewhere safe, in the alcove where you found my portrait there's a loose brick that if you pull it out reveals a small hiding hole, it will be safe there."

Chris nodded, "Thank you Sir. I appreciate it."

Wyatt followed Chris back into the tunnel and in the alcove it only took them a few minutes to find the loose brick, he went to place the box inside, "Are you sure Chris? Won't the others be mad?"

"I don't care Wyatt. I really don't. They won't listen to me. I won't listen to them." He said stubbornly.

"Some Christmas hey little bro?"

"Yeah I know." He muttered, "Stupid relatives." He put the box in the hole and closed it up, "Well it's away now. So as long as this is closed it's all good." They walked back into the library where Lily was having a conversation with the founders of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses.

"Lily it's time we were heading back to Grimmauld Place." Lily nodded and walked over and took his hand.

"Let's get going shall we?"

They orbed back and ended up in the lounge where Sirius was waiting, "Where were you?" he asked, "We looked in the library and you weren't there."

"I know that." Chris said, "We went to school and dealt with the amulet so it's _not_ a concern anymore. Let's get back to enjoying Christmas shall we?"

They walked into the dining room where Molly had just finished laying out the food for dinner, "Sorry I wasn't here Molly." Chris said, "I would have helped."

"It's alright Chris, dinner's ready so everyone sit down and eat."

Chris smiled softly as he noticed Mrs Weasley was wearing the bracelet he'd bought her.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 87**_

The table had settled into a happy contented conversation, crackers were pulled, jokes and stories of the Marauders past were told and then Wyatt looked at Sirius and said, "So Sirius, did you really kill all those people?"

Naturally that went down like a led balloon. Chris' drink, which he was half way through swallowing spurted back in his glass, wiping his mouth he looked up at all the shocked faces of the people around the table.

"Excuse us." Chris said with an apologetic smile, "Come on." He hissed, he grabbed Wyatt by the ear and proceeded to drag his older brother out into the kitchen and as the door closed a series of small explosions intermingled with Chris' shouting could be heard.

(A/N: I'm not totally satisfied with the reactions to James and Lily but it works and I'll be damned if I've got Harry Potter and Chris Halliwell in the same story and give them a totally 'happy and normal' Christmas! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know!)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bang.

"Are you some kind of moron or something?" Chris shouted, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wanted to know if he didn't-"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Of course he didn't do it you fucking idiot! Do you really think I'd be here if he'd done it?"

"How can you-"

"I. Read. Him." Chris ground out, "Twice. First time was an accident but I _know_ he didn't do it."

"You've been wrong before!"

"I'm not about this! Wyatt that man is my father and I won't have your big mouth ruining my chance to get to know him!"

"Chris-"

BANG!

In a deadly calm voice Chris said, "Now you are going to go out there and apologise to Sirius."

"Chris I-"

**BANG! **

"Now Wyatt! Or so help me I'll blow your ass back to the afterlife then resurrect you just so I can kill you!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm going." Chris' hand flew out and the door flew open and Wyatt walked through and back to the dining room.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 88**_

Wyatt dusted some of the rubble off him as he entered the room, he walked over to Sirius who stood up.

"Sirius I want you to know that this isn't just because my little brother threatened to resurrect me so he could kill me himself."

Sirius' eyebrow arched, "Oh?"

"If Chris trusts you. I trust you. And I want to say I'm sorry for the way I said what I said and I hope that you can accept my apology for my being a dickhead." He stuck his hand out.

Sirius did something Wyatt wasn't expecting, he pulled the young man into a brief hug and as he pulled away Sirius said, "You're Chris' brother and that makes you family. And if you can't forgive family who can you forgive?"

Wyatt laughed and nodded, "You're right, thank you."

Chris, sporting a rather uber-pleasant, I'm way to happy for someone who just destroyed the kitchen smile, walked into the dining room and looked at all the other people, "Well what are you doing looking at little old me? There's food on this table, it's Christmas time and this food is damn good so lets finish this meal shall we?"

James leant over to Sirius and whispered, "Pad I think your son is just a little _too_ happy."

"I know." Sirius whispered back.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 89**_

Chris' chirpiness (_Now I'm making words up as I go…)_had unnerved a large number of the people around the table. But those he didn't unnerve were quite impressed with the way he'd handled everything he'd gone through today.

That was until Molly Weasley went to the kitchen.

"OH MERLIN WHAT HAPPENED? CHRISTOPHER BLACK YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND FIX THIS MESS NOW!"

Chris laughed softly and rose from his seat, the rest of the table getting up to follow him. When he reached the kitchen he laughed.

"Didn't realise I made this much mess."

"This isn't something to laugh about." Molly scolded, "Tell him Sirius."

But Sirius was standing behind him, a look of mock horror masking the hint of approval he could see, Remus asked, "Can you fix it Nox?"

"Personally I think the kitchen never looked better." Sirius said approvingly.

"Not the time Padfoot." James said.

Chris smirked and looked over the rubble that was once a fully functioning kitchen before his temper tantrum. He was seriously getting too used to this cleaning spell it was ridiculous.

In a bored tone, eerily reminiscent of Draco Malfoy Chris said, "Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

The kitchen returned back to its previous, un-demolished state and Chris smiled sadly, "This is depressing." He turned to Wyatt, "Come on, I want you to meet Buckbeak."

"Who?" Harry, Ron, the twins and a couple of the others snickered, "What? What did I say?"

Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed them upstairs and opening the door to a room Wyatt hadn't been in Chris walked through, "Now Wy, you need to sort of hang back for a second, Hippogriffs can be like Aunt Phoebe when she was…well you know."

Wyatt smirked, then his eyes opened wide when he came across the Hippogriff, "What is that?"

Chris bowed deeply then when Buckbeak bowed back Chris walked over and stroked his beak, _/Happy Christmas./_

_/Long time no see. How's school and who's that?/_

_/Tell you about school later, this is Wyatt, my older brother./_

_/Is he going to just stand there gaping at me or is he going to bow?/_

"Wyatt bow."

"You can talk to this-"

"I warn you now, Beaky could do more damage to you then I ever could. Do not call him a 'thing."

Wyatt bowed and when the Hippogriff bowed back Wyatt cautiously walked over to them.

"Pat him gently." Chris instructed and grinned when Buckbeak moved into the touches, "See, he likes you!"

"He's not so bad." Wyatt said with a smile.

"No. He's not."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 90**_

Everyone stood in Chris' room around a circle of candles Chris had just reignited, he looked at the clock, "It's almost time for you to go." Chris said sadly, looking up at Wyatt.

Wyatt hugged him, "I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Chris said, wiping away his tears, "Love you bro."

"Love you too little bro." Wyatt said, wrapping his arms around Chris.

Wyatt turned to Sirius, "Look after him."

"I will." Sirius promised.

Wyatt said goodbye to everyone, and pointed out how like Michael DJ Fred and George were.

Chris and Wyatt embraced again and when they parted Wyatt's shoulder was wet and Chris refused to meet his eyes.

"Kit." Wyatt said softly, "Look at me."

Tear filled emerald eyes raised to meet crystal blue, "I don't want you to go."

"Haven't we been here before?" Wyatt smiled.

Chris grinned, "Yeah and knowing us we'll probably be here again."

(_I know, I know.)_

Wyatt stepped into the circle and turned to Chris, with a beaming smile on his face he waved and disappeared in a swirl of golden orbs.

He stiffened and smiled sadly as Lily Potter came to say goodbye, "You're a brave one Christopher."

He smiled, "Not as brave as some." He looked over to Harry.

"Look after him." She paused and with a slight grin she added, "Siri and Remy too. They need all the help they can get."

"I will, I promise." He said with a smile.

Lily pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I believe you. Stay safe."

She went back over to Harry, "Harry, my baby boy. I want you to know that even if we're not with you in person we're always with you in spirit. Always watching over you and no matter what we will _always_ love you."

Harry clung to his mother, "I love you so much mum." He whispered, "I want you to stay."

She smiled and pressed a kiss into his dark hair, "I want to stay with you to baby but we can't. Harry it just doesn't work like that."

"It sucks." He muttered.

Lily laughed and nodded in agreement, "That it does little one."

James left Sirius and Remus' sides and walked over to his son and grinned broadly despite the tears threatening to fall, "Harry."

Harry looked up and wrapped his arms around his father, "I love you…dad

"I love you too Harry." James said, he squatted down in front of his son, "Listen to me okay, you're a hell of a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for. You'll do what you have to do and you'll survive, not just because you're strong and stubborn like us but because you have people here that love you. Stay safe son." James kissed his cheek and parents and child embraced.

The clock started to ring twelve, they turned to Chris who said with a small smile, "Just step into the circle."

They nodded, stepped inside the circle, with one last wave to everyone and a couple of blown kisses in Harry's direction Lily and James Potter disappeared in a shower of golden orbs. The candles went out and Chris just collapsed on to his bed while the still silent people just stood there looking at each other.

"You guys can stand there all you want but I'm going to bed, so whatever." Chris said as he pulled back the covers feeling really drained, his headache had come back again, "Alright guys, Merry Christmas, now could you _please_ go to your rooms?"

One by one people began to file out until only Harry and Chris were left in the room, "I, I just want to say thank you." Harry said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me, I mean, it's not like I can bring them back permanently." He said, thinking about his own family, "I'm not strong enough." he murmured.

"You bought them back for a day Chris, a whole day. You gave me my parents on Christmas day. You have _no_ idea what that means to me. So yes, I do have to thank you." He hugged his whitelighter then with a small smile left the room.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes clearing his head of every thought, every emotion and every dream, until all he could see was a blue sky in his mind's eye. Peaceful, calm blue sky.

And with a small smile on his face Christopher Peregrine Halliwell-Black fell asleep, a peaceful end to a rather _interesting_ Christmas day.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 91**_

Chris had been hiding in his room for the next day, curled up on the bed with his video camera and tapes he'd made of the family. Things that had seemed so pointless and trivial at the time but now, now they meant more to him then…well almost his powers. And sitting here he could watch his mother's smile, his little cousin dancing in front of the mirror with her hairbrush singing to god awful boy band songs. His Aunts talking in the conservatory, his Uncles in the kitchen and throwing mashed potatoes at him when he tried to zoom in on the hickeys his aunts had left on their necks, Grandpa watching TV and Wyatt and his dad playing catch in the back yard.

The door opened, "I told you to go away Padfoot."

"I look like Padfoot?" An amused voice came from the door.

Chris jumped off the bed, a grin on his face, "Mione!" Hermione laughed as Chris pulled her into a hug, "How was your trip?"

She made a face, "Skiing isn't exactly my thing."

"Well you're here now." Chris said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "You missed one hell of a Christmas."

"I heard."

Chris flopped down on the bed and cocked his head to the side, impish amusement on his features, "So," he laughed, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"What did I get you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "What did _you_ get _me_?"

Chris reached under his bed and pulled out two small rectangular parcels and smiled, "Here you are. Merry Christmas."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and opened the first box, where a small piece of paper marked _IOU One non-Malfoy date in Hogsmeade_.

Hermione laughed, "An IOU? I'll hold you to this one."

He smirked, "Open the second box smartass."

Unwrapping it she came across a small book, opening it she saw sketches he'd done, there were ones of Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy one of Ron, some of the castle and the grounds one of Sirius and Remus, the older Weasleys and Ginny. Then, there were ones of her, sitting in the library, the common room by the fire and one of her in Potions laughing with Harry. And to her amusement like wizard photos, each and every sketch in the book had a mind of its own.

"That's beautiful." She said with a smile, "I love it. Thank you."

"Soooo…" he said with a grin, "What did you get me?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rectangular box, "Here you go. Merry Christmas."

He opened the box and inside was a silver snake with emerald eyes, he looked up, "Err…thanks?"

She laughed, "you don't get it, do you?"

He shook his head and Hermione lifted the snake out of the box and set it around Chris' wrist. The dark haired (wizard/witch/whitelighter/ insert name of some magical thing here)- almost jumped out of his skin when he felt it slither around his wrist.

"What the hell 'mione?"

She smiled at him, "It's a protection bracelet."

His eyes were locked on those of the snake, the two tiny emeralds were glowing.

"Thanks." He murmured, his fingers tracing the patterns on the body, "Death and rebirth…" _A lot like me. _He thought to himself sadly, _died a Halliwell, reborn a Black._

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 92**_

Harry and Chris were sitting in the lounge, Potions books in front of them and Chris was _trying_ to tutor Harry in Potions and to his surprise it was actually working.

And it was a worthwhile distraction from his father's moods. It was plain to both Chris and Harry that Sirius didn't want them to leave. And without the proper ingredients for a blocking potion all Chris felt like doing at the minute was talking with his (magical) best friend (DJ Morris is his 'muggle' best friend.).

Hermione and Ron were playing Wizard Chess (a game that unnerved Chris, even though it was pretty cool) and Ginny was engrossed in a book.

Mrs Weasley stuck her head in the door, "Harry, Chris, could you boys come to the kitchen please. Professor Snape would like a word."

"So a Bezoar is-" Harry paused, turning to Ron's Mum, "Did you say Snape?"

"_Professor _Snape Harry dear, hurry up boys, he said he can't stay long."

Chris smiled sweetly, "We'll be right there."

"What's he want with you two?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Chris asked.

"Well you are a Seer…"

Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder, "Oracle Ronald, and any idiot knows an Oracle can't see their own future."

Chris grinned, "Maybe Harry's last essay got a T?"

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Well it's possible." Chris said sheepishly, "Come on, we'll only make it worse if we wait."

"Chris' right, you better go." Hermione said, "Good luck."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 93**_

_(Bits taken from OotP)_

Chris and Harry pushed open the door and came across Sirius and Snape sitting at the kitchen table both scowling.

"Hi Professor." Chris said brightly.

"Black, Potter, sit down."

"You know," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house you see.

Snape's scowl became more pronounced, "I was supposed to be talking to you two alone but Black-"

"I'm Chris' father and Harry's Godfather." Sirius snapped at the Potions master.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders, but by all means stay Black, I know how you like to feel…involved."

"Professor," Chris said softly, "that was uncalled for."

The chair Sirius was sitting on snapped back on the ground with a thud, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merely that I am sure you must feel…frustrated by the fact you can do nothing _useful_ for the Order."

Chris glared at his favourite teacher he was really unimpressed.

"the headmaster has sent me to tell you, Black, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Occlu-what?" Chris asked.

"Occlumency Black. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic but a highly useful one."

"So," Harry said, "why do _we_ need to learn this Occlu-thing?"

"Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea." Snape sneered.

Chris, leaning back in his chair and doing a damn good impression of his father said, "I was wondering something sir," he said thoughtfully, "Are you any good at this Occlumency thing?"

"I am an expert at it Black."

Chris smirked at the ceiling, "Oh really sir?"

"Yes Black. Really."

"Oh. You're an expert-" **So you can't here me when I talk like this?**

"Yes I can." Snape blurted before flushing brilliantly.

"You can what?" Sirius asked.

**It seems _Sir_, Harry and aren't the only ones in need of learning this technique, your skills need a little-**

"You finish that sentence Black and you'll be in detention with Mr Filch or Professor Umbridge faster then you can say Potions." Snape warned.

"Are you threatening my son Snivellus?" Sirius asked, with a scowl.

Chris sat all four chair legs back on the ground, "I assure you sir, I meant no harm by it."

"You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anyone what you are doing, least of all Delores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes." Harry said as Chris nodded his head, "Who's going to be teaching us?"

"I am."

Chris snickered, Harry looked horrified and Sirius looked pissed, "Why can't Dumbledore teach them?" he asked angrily, "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job." He stood up, I will expect you at six o'clock Monday evening boys. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

Chris made an indignant sort of huff/snort, "Professor, that may be fine for Harry but are you forgetting something?"

Snape smirked, "Ah Black, I haven't forgotten you. Everyone knows how you like teaching my class."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

"If anyone asks you, you're tutoring Potter under my supervision."

"Oh." Chris said, "Cool."

Snape turned to leave, when Sirius called out, "Wait a moment."

Snape turned around, sneering at Sirius, "I am in rather a hurry Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leasure time."

"I'll get to the point then." Sirius said as he stood up, Chris watched Snape's fist ball around what he assumed was his wand, "If I here you're using these Occlumency lessons to give them a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," he sneered, "But surely you've noticed how like you Christopher it, and how like his father Potter is?"

"Yes, I have." Sirius said proudly.

"Then you'll know they're both so arrogant that criticism simply rolls off their backs."

Sirius shoved his chair back roughly and stormed up to Snape pulling out his own wand along the way, Snape had pulled out his own and they were sizing each other up, Sirius was rather imposing when thoroughly pissed, Snape's eyes were darting from Sirius' wand to his face.

"Sirius!" Harry and Chris shouted simultaneously but Sirius just ignored them.

"I've warned you _Snivellus,"_ he said, barely a foot away from Snape, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" Whispered Snape, "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding in his mother's house for six months?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chris yelled, various objects around the room either rattling or if they were glass, shattering into little pieces, "Wands!"

Both Professor Snape and Sirius' wands disappeared into tiny swirls of blue orbs and reappeared in Chris' outstretched hand, "Chris give them back." Sirius said.

"No." he said angrily, "You two can hate each other as much as you want but I refuse to put up with this shit when I haven't had a single blocking potion in a month!" he shot a pointed glare at Snape.

"Now I don't want you to kiss and make up because quite frankly that would scar me for life. But I am going to ask that you tone down the hostility for now because if you don't- so help me I'll put you both in such a deep state of sleep neither of you will be able to even dream about pointing a wand at each other!"

"Are you threatening me?" Severus asked, lips curling into a sneer.

"No Sir." Chris said innocently, "I am just quite clearly stating that if you continue down this route that this is a very likely possibility and I will _not _be held accountable for my actions."

Chris walked over to a draw and wrenching it open he pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel and thrust it Snape's direction, "Here."

"What is it?"

"I believe it's called a gift Severus." Sirius scowled.

Chris shot a warning glare at his father then turned to his teacher, "Professor it's a Christmas gift."

"What do I want with it?"

"It's for you. I thought you might appreciate it."

Snape sighed and opened it, his eyes wide, "How did you get this?"

Chris smirked, "Found it."

"You do not simply _find_ Rowena Ravenclaw's Potions book."

"Chris!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Professor I came across this, somewhere I can't tell you, and I made this copy because I thought that perhaps you would appreciate it."

There was a palpable silence as Severus said, "Thank you."

Chris handed him back his wand, "You said that you had places to go."

Snape turned and walked away then Chris rounded on his father, "And you! You are…unbelievable!" He slammed the wand down on the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 94**_

"You should have seen him." Harry said to Ron, Ginny and Hermione, "He just went mental at them, orbed their wands to him and yelled at them…it was…crazy."

"So Snape and Sirius were arguing?"

"More like insulting each other, it was amusing until the point where they drew their wands at each other. And that's when Chris lost it, to top it all off he handed Snape a _Christmas_ present, Ravenclaw's Potion's book of all things. Then after Snape said _thank you_ Chris gave him back his wand and then gave Sirius his wand and then said he was unbelievable and just stormed out."

"Well Hermione, I think you've got trouble on your hands." Ron said.

"Oh shut up Ronald! Like Harry said, Chris hasn't had any blocking potions for about a month and considering how much Snape and Sirius hate each other, it's only natural he snapped."

"You're just defending him because he's your boyfriend." Ron said, "Mum said anything made of glass in the kitchen just shattered. He can't control his powers."

"Oh shut it Ron." Harry said, "Everybody has bad days. I blew up my uncle's sister and she flew out the door remember? And that happened because I was mad."

'**_ Little Tiny Line Break # 95_**

"You should have seen how mad he was Remy," Sirius said as the two friends sat in the library, " He was really pissed at me."

"Do you remember what happened in the infirmary after he went Demon Hunting? When you were arguing with Severus?" Remus said, "It kind of triggered something inside him. I don't think he can stand people he cares about attacking each other."

"We were hardly-"

"Verbally." Remus cut in, "Siri, the boy's a little…_emotionally damaged._ You need to tread carefully with him. And his powers heighten that. So if he hasn't had blocking potions, which I don't see why he hasn't- he's bound to be a little…temperamental."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 96**_

The sound of things being slammed around could be heard from Chris' room and no one, including Hermione, could get in.

The slamming stopped abruptly and the door flew open, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Sirius asked.

"The Book of Shadows." Chris said, "It was in my room and now it's gone. Where the fuck is it?"

"I don't know." A look of deep concentration flashed across his face, "Kreacher!" he yelled.

In a 'pop' a creepy little house-elf appeared, "Master called?"

"Have you seen a big book in Chris' room."

"Kreacher doesn't know what young master is talking about."

Chris' eyes flashed dangerously, "_Liar. _Where is it?" he snarled.

Kreacher muttered, "Why should Kreacher answer the little brat?"

"Because he's my son Kreacher. Now where is it?"

"Kreacher doesn't-" The house elf was cut off by invisible hands wrapping around his neck, "Mistress told-"

Chris released the elf and Sirius said, "Well Chris, I guess it's time for you to meet your grandmother."

They stood in front of curtains in the main entrance, "Here goes nothing, be prepared for some insults being hurled."

He pulled back the curtains and Chris' eyes fell upon the scary as hell deceased witch and then the screaming started.

"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Chris snarled, a fireball appeared in his hand, "I want to know where you told that little bastard to put my book."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Mother," Sirius said dryly, "meet your grandson Christopher…"

Her eyes went wide and she started screaming again, "Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth-"

"I thought we covered this already." Chris said dryly, he looked at the fireball in his hand, "So help me I will burn you off this wall if you don't tell me where it is."

The fireball edged closer and closer to his grandmother's portrait, "The attic!" She shrieked, "I told him to put it in the attic."

He extinguished the fireball and smiled brightly, 'Thanks grandma." With a flick of his hand the curtains closed over the portrait and Sirius grinned at him, "Well you're the only person to shut her up. But you should have just burnt her off the wall."

Chris just grunted and orbed up to the attic leaving Sirius alone, sighing Sirius headed for the kitchen muttering, "Kids."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 97**_

"Padfoot," came the quiet call from the library door, "can we talk?"

"Sure." Sirius said, walking over to his son.

Chris touched his arm and the two of them disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs reappearing up on the Golden Gate Bridge, "Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"Golden Gate Bridge," Chris said off handedly, "Relax, there are all kinds of spells in place so people can't fall off. Perfectly safe." He gestured around him, "Pull up a bit of metal."

Sirius sat down and looked at Chris, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted before. I was out of line."

"Yes, you were." Sirius said, "I was as well. _But_ you should have told me that you haven't had any blocking potions. That could be serious you know, you could hurt yourself-emotionally and mentally."

"Oh trust me, I'm more fucked up then you think." Chris said with a sardonic laugh, "It's a Halliwell character flaw, absolutely suicidal."

"Chris-"

"Not in the 'I'm going to put a knife to my wrist' kind of suicidal but the, 'there's something in me that makes me want to hunt demons' kind of suicidal."

"I want to apologise for the way I acted with your teacher, but we go way back, we've never liked each other…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know you and Harry's dad were both asses." He said with a grin, "I've seen what you've done to him. But you know he's not a totally bad guy, he's helped me out of a couple of jams, stopped Umbridge putting a power inhibitor on my wrist permanently…I've learnt heaps about Potions in his class and in detention."

"Just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he's a nice person."

"He's like Lucius." Chris said quietly, "He's only with Voldemort because he made a mistake."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen it in his eyes, and in Lucius'. And Draco told me."

"Wait, when did you meet Lucius Malfoy?"

"First Hogsmede trip. I owled Cissa about my vision and they wanted to meet. I like Cissa," he said with a grin, "She's nice. Says hello by the way."

"You're unbelievable kid, you know that?" Sirius said with a slight laugh, "You attract more trouble then Harry does."

Chris was reading Sirius, "The Malfoy's aren't evil Sirius, they're misguided."

"Maybe so, but they're still dangerous."

"Yeah, I got that." He said.

"Do you miss them?" Sirius asked, "Your family I mean." _Oh way to put your foot in it Sirius! Idiot, idiot, idiot! _

"Every day." He said quietly, "I think that's why I'm so possessive of the Book, it's like my last link to them and yeah, if I lose that I know it sounds stupid but I'm afraid I'll, you know, lose them permanently…

_(A/N: Hey ppls, if anyone reading this is any good at poetry I was hoping someone could maybe write an 'Ode to Umbridge' for me because my poetry sucks.)_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

"I understand, but, and I know this sounds totally cliché but if you remember them they're never really gone." Sirius said, "But remember, if you ever need to talk to anyone…"

"You're only an orb or an owl away. I know." He said with a soft smile.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, "I was wondering, where'd you-"

"Get Ravenclaw's Potion book?" Sirius nodded, "It's a long story, you know where you and Moony stayed after I went demon hunting?"

"Yeah, I was just some spare rooms. So what?"

"Well they weren't _just some spare rooms_, they're actually the Founders' rooms. And down a flight of stairs is the Founders Library and a secret passage up to the Gryffindor boys dorm. In specific like right next to my bed. _And_ I found the portraits of the founders."

"But there-"

"There are actually. One of each, they were hidden in the secret passage by Phineas Nigellus."

Sirius laughed to himself, "Had to be a Black."

"What?"

"He's your great-great-great grandfather."

"Well I better not tell Salzar that." Chris smirked.

"Salzar?"

"Slytherin." Chris said, he looked up sharply, "Promise you won't tell Dumbledore I found it? I know they're portraits and not the real people but they did say I could have it."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Okay." He smirked, "Take Hermione there often?"

Chris' jaw dropped, "Sirius!"

Sirius laughed, "Just kidding!"

"Yeah. Right."

"So we cool?"

Chris grinned, "We're cool."

"Well then we had better get back-"

"Are you mad that I took the amulet back to school?"

"What?"

"It's stupid, I know. But I figure Slytherin might know something about it, after all, it belonged to him and he was freaked out when I showed it to him."

"So it's something bad? Perhaps we should have shown it to Dumbledore."

"No. I still- you know what, it doesn't matter. I need to stop off at an arts store before we go back."

"Why?"

"I need an easel and some canvas, I want to do some painting at school."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 98**_

Carrying an easel and canvas Chris and Sirius orbed back to Grimmauld Place where Molly Weasley wasn't the happiest person on the planet, "Dinner's been ready for a quarter of an hour!"

"Sorry Molly." Sirius said, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder, "We had a bit of a chat and had to do some shopping."

"I'll put these upstairs." Chris waved his hand and the stuff they'd been holding orbed up to his room.

Dinner was a rather depressing affair, both Chris and Harry were picking up on how upset Sirius was, even though for their sake he was forcing himself to be happy, laughing at Fred and George's jokes and generally trying to be his usual self. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about the upcoming Occlumency lessons. Chris wasn't paying attention, he was too busy watching the people around him.

_**Cheer up Sirius, we won't be gone forever.**_

Sirius just about fell out of his chair, "Chris!"

Chris looked up innocently from his mashed potatoes, "What?"

"Was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"Talking in my head?"

"You're imagining things Sirius." Chris said and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sirius muttered.

Chris went back to his potatoes and telepathically said, **_Now don't go jumping off your chair. Like I said, we won't be gone forever. We'll miss you, and most likely we might actually write to you. If you're lucky._**

Chris went to bed that night and fell into a restless sleep filled with twisted dreams.

**Dream**

_The man had his wand raised, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

_The tomb below Harry's feet crcked open and a trickle of dust rose up and into the cauldron, the potion sparked and turned a rather creepy shade of blue._

_The man had a dagger in his hand now, he was sobbing, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.'_

_Chris cried out as the man sliced off his hand. The man screamed and threw the hand into the potion, Chris was bathed in a bright red glow, Harry'd closed his eyes… the man was right in front of him. _

_"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will ressurect your foe."_

_The silver dagger sliced through the robes, the dagger peircing the flesh of his elbow, he placed a phial under the cut, Harry's blood trickling into it. He, obviously affected by blood loss, staggered back to the cauldron, tossing the blood into the cauldron before collapsing._

_A surge of fear so powerful it nearly knocked him off his feet ran through him as he watched a great mist rise up before he could see an outline of a man, he looked like a skeleton. A cross between a snake and a human, slits for nostrils, no lips and red eyes._

_Voldemort, fully robed turned to him, "I can see you now."_

Chris sat up screaming bloody murder.

Sirius was the first one in his room, "Chris? What is it?"

The young oracle was still crying out, not fully awake and shaking like he'd been out in the snow all night. Harry and Remus were next, followed by the Weasleys and Hermione and they saw him, his eyes wide and haunted, "He knows." Chris whispered, "He can see."

"What? Who?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort." Chris whispered, "Voldemort knows."

Remus knelt down in front of him, "Chris? What's going on?"

"He knows about me. He can see." Chris whispered urgently, he was on the verge of a panic attack, "He knows."

Sirius placed his hands on Chris' cheeks, forcing Chris to turn to him, "Look at me Chris." 

"He knows."

"No." Sirius said firmly, "He doesn't know. Your dream was a nightmare, not a vision. Voldemort doesn't know about you. You're safe."

"But-"

"No. I'm telling you. You are safe." 

"You promise?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

The effect was immediate, Chris' eyes closed and he slipped back into slumber. Everyone filed out of the room and Sirius leant against the wall, "I just lied to my son."

"You said what you could to calm him." Molly said gently, "For all we know it may have just been a dream." 

"Could have been a vision though," Sirius countered, "Couldn't it?"

"Let's all try and think positively, I mean Chris is probably still exhausted after healing Arthur and St Mungos, and Summoning three people from the dead, and when people are exhausted their minds can play tricks on them." 

"I sure as hell hope you're right Molly." Sirius sighed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 99**_

The next morning before Chris awoke Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur took the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione aside, "Now what you saw last night, Chris wasn't really awake," Remus said, "And I'm not sure if he will remember what happened. And unless he brings it up, we've decided that it's best you not mention it alright?"

"And for Merlin's sake, when you get back to school make sure he gets a good dose of his blocking potions." Sirius added.

They all nodded and a couple of minutes later Chris, fully dressed and half asleep walked down the stairs grinning lazily, "Hey everyone."

He walked over to where Hermione was eating her toast, picked up a piece, kissed her on the cheek and took a big bite.

"Hey!" Hermione cried.

Chris, chewing the toast, grinned at her, "What?"

"That was mine."

He stuffed the last of it in his mouth, grin never leaving his face, "You want it back babe?" and acting like a real little kid he stuck his tongue out revealing his mouthful of chewed toast.

"Chris put that back in your mouth!" Molly scolded.

Chris' grin broadened as he did as instructed and swallowed it, "Sorry Molly!"

"Are you packed?" Sirius asked.

Chris grabbed a piece of toast from Harry's plate, "Yup, all packed."

"Trunks by the stairs?" Chris shook his head, "Why not?"

"Didn't think that far ahead." He answered, grabbing one of Harry's four pieces of toast, "But I'll go do that now."

He orbed upstairs and they could hear the clunk, clunk, clunk of the trunk being pulled down the stairs then there was a crash followed by a shout of, "Little help here?"

Tonks walked out and chuckled, their at the bottom of the stairs half under his trunk was Chris, his trunk open and its splayed all over the floor, "What happened here?"

"What do you think?" Chris huffed, blowing his hair out of his face.

"I think you're an idiot." She grinned.

"Nice." Chris laughed, "Very nice."

Tonks lifted the trunk off him and stretched out her hand, Chris took it and she helped him up, "Well we better get all this stuff in here."

"I can't fit the canvas and easel in."

She grinned and with a wave of her wand everything, including the art supplies were securely in his trunk, "Don't see what ya problem was."

"Unlike you I'm not supposed to use my wand out of school. My usual magic is okay but I can't shrink things and I'm not in the spell writing mood."

Tonks grabbed Chris' wrist, "Nice bracelet."

"'Mione gave it to me." Chris said as he walked back into the dining room and plonked down next to Harry.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Sucks." Chris said.

"Thought you liked school?" Sirius said.

"I do." Chris said, "But DADA is no fun when you want to blow up your teacher."

"You want to blow up your teacher?" Remus asked.

"Oh hell yes! She's a freaking toad!"

"A toad?"

Harry and Ron laughed, "Yes." Chris said, "A living human toad."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 100**_

_(Are people even reading these?)_

Standing in the foyer everyone said their goodbyes, Chris stood in front of Sirius, "So I'll see you next break?" Chris said, "No doing anything stupid okay?"

"Me?" Sirius said innocently, "Wouldn't dream of it. And you, no blowing up Professor Umbridge and no demon hunting alright?"

"Yes Padfoot." Chris groaned, "Spoil all my fun why don't ya."

Sirius pulled him into a hug, then looked at him and Harry, "And for heaven's sake, look out for each other."

"We will." They chorused.

He hugged Harry then handed him a parcel, "What is it?"

"A way to let me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. Open it when you get to school." He ushered them out the door with Hermione, the Weasley children and Tonks and Remus.

"So," Chris asked, "How are we getting to school?"

"We're catching a bus." Ron said.

"Right, there's a mortal bus that will drop us off at Hogwarts' gates."

"I never said it was muggle!"

"It's the Knight Bus." Remus said as a purple triple decker bus appeared before them. "Wizard bus."

Chris stared slack jawed as he followed everyone else inside, to him the Wizarding world was just nuts. A fucking non-mortal visible triple decker bus in the middle of bloody London! His world was sooo different to this one.

The bus jerked several times and several of them fell over, the arm chair Chris was sitting on tipped backwards causing him to fall to the floor. He pushed himself up grumbling about how this was not his day for staying upright and wishing that his guardian angel would do their job.

The bus came to a screeching halt and when Chris recovered from the shock of it all he saw they were at Hogwarts Gates, "Oh thank god, finally!"

With their luggage safely on solid ground they said their goodbyes. Remus took Chris and Harry aside and gave them a rather stern lecture about being good during the Occlumency lessons and behaving during classes and pointing out something everyone seemed to think was really important to remind him of: NO DEMON HUNTING!

Huffing, Chris, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys dragged their stuff up to the castle and after a little food they all walked up to their dorms.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 101**_

When Chris stared open mouthed at the newspaper the next morning, the headline of the Daily Prophet read.

SON OF NOTORIOUS DEATH EATER SIRIUS BLACK ATTENDS HOGWARTS

_It has come to our attention that a fifth-year transfer student, Christopher Black (Formally Halliwell) is the son of Sirius Black and the now deceased Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One._

His hands were shaking his green eyes wide and watering as he read on.

_Christopher Halliwell-Black had been living in America with his mother and Aunts who were the Charmed Ones, his older half-brother, Wyatt Halliwell was the Twice-Blessed and his cousin Penny Halliwell was believed to be the reincarnation of the Halliwell's most powerful ancestor, Melinda Warren._

_The Charmed Ones, their husbands and The Twice Blessed and Penny Halliwell were killed in a Muggle car accident. We here at the Prophet can't help but wonder if the alleged heir to Excalibur was behind their deaths._

_As the muggle saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

Every copy of the Daily Prophet in Wizarding Britain spontaneously burst into flames and an irate Christopher Halliwell stormed out, telekinetically wrenching the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him.

This was not going to be a good day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

When the teachers were finally able to open the doors to the Great Hall there was a faint lingering smell of sulfur. Students, discussing what they'd read in the Prophet, not to mention the paper's spontaneous combustion.

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins reached the dungeon for the morning's double lesson they saw a shaking figure covered in school robes on the floor with it's legs pulled to its chest. The smell of sulfur got stronger as they neared him, there was ash on the floor scorch marks on the walls. And there beside the now stilled figure was a long sword covered in green blood.

The legs to the figure spread out in front of it, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." The rather detached voice of Christopher Black muttered, "Stings like all different kinds of hell. "

"Mr Black are you quite done with the theatrics?"

"Just give me a detention with Mr Filch and get it over with Sir." Chris said as he stood up.

"And why, pray tell, would I put you in detention with Mr Filch?" Snape smirked.

"Well _Sir,_" Chris explained, "Bad luck tends to come in threes, and I seem to be having a rather bad day lets see, the newspaper article. The goo spewing demons that decided to try and kill me and now, well, detention with Mr Filch would be a rather good way to end this lovely day don't you think?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for…whinging, now Black, go clean that _filthy_ piece of metal then go and see the Headmaster. You can get your notes from Mr Malfoy."

Chris nodded, grabbing Excalibur he trudged up the stairs muttering "Bad luck really does come on threes."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 102**_

"You wanted to see me sir?" Chris droned.

"Ah yes my boy!" Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses, "Nasty business that article in the paper."

"I couldn't agree with you more sir." Chris said, slouching into one of the more comfy seats on his side of the desk.

"Yes. Odd business all the papers in the school bursting into flames and that." He shot Chris a knowing look, "Am I to believe that those papers were the only ones?"

"It would, I suppose, be an opportune time for me to mention that as far as I am aware my pyrokinetic abilities do not actually reach _that_ far?"

"Ah, but I'm sure you're aware that a witch or wizard's power is tied to their emotions. And as your display leaving the Great Hall today shows."

"I'm really sorry about my actions Headmaster, I-how did they know all that stuff about- There was stuff there that we never told anyone…"

"My boy the press have their ways." Dumbledore said, "But I don't think that you should hold any stock to what they say. And I highly doubt any of your friends think much of it either."

"Yeah, maybe so, but why would people suggest that I killed my _whole _family? I mean what would be the point of someone murdering their entire family when they didn't have anyone else?"

"People make assumptions based people we're related to. It's just unfortunate that your father doesn't have the best reputation."

"No he's considered a wizard that's working for Voldemort and killed thirteen people- I mean it's just a mess." His tone was hopeless.

"Christopher, as I said, do not put to much stock into what the paper has said, it will blow over. Now I believe you have a Potions class to get to."

"Yes sir." Chris got up to leave.

"Chris?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is it true that Excalibur lies within the school grounds?"

"Yes sir."

"May I ask where?"

"I'd rather if you didn't sir. I may be the only one to remove it from its stone but it doesn't mean that people could take it from it's location. But," A swirl of blue orbs deposited a sword that was almost as long as he was tall in his hands, "I can show it to you?"

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and with wide eyes walked around to where Chris stood, his hand reached out to touch it and the blade started to glow, "You can't touch it unless it's embedded in the stone. " He orbed it back to the stone. Which he'd hidden in an alcove in the secret passage.

"I better be going. Thank you sir." Chris flashed him a weak smile and walked downstairs. Looking at his watch he sighed, class was almost over, there was no point in going back to the Snake Pit now, settling himself down on one of the stairs he opened his Potion book and started to read.

"Hey Snowman." A familiar voice said.

He looked up with a smile, "Hey Blaise, how was Potions?"

"Snape actually gave a lecture about how the Daily Prophet wouldn't know its head from its arse."

"Snape said that?"

"Not exactly but you get the message." Blaise smiled.

You don't believe I did it do you?"

Blaise laughed, "Murder your whole family? No. Even if what they say about your father is true I still don't believe you could hurt a fly. Same as most of the students around here. We know you."

Chris grinned, "Thanks Blaise."

"For what?"

"My absolutely horrible morning just got a little better." He smiled a little broader as he spotted a certain female Gryffindor headed toward them.

"Chris!" Hermione's voice echoed down the hall as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Mione." He kissed her cheek, "You know Blaise?"

"I'll see you later Snowman." Blaise said, "Good to see you Granger." He added, albeit a little stiffly.

"What were you two talking about?"

He put his Potion book in his bag and stood up, "About how I couldn't hurt a fly." Chris smirked.

"Oh?"

"His words, not mine." Chris laughed.

Taking his hand Hermione led him to the courtyard, "So are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What about the demon attack? Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?" she asked worried.

"Trust me, it' hurt them far more then it hurt me." He said softly, "Just didn't think I'd get attacked here."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 103**_

Chris kept his head in his books for the rest of the day, refusing to talk to anyone. Just before dinner Draco caught up with his cousin, "Black!"

"Yeah Malfoy?"

"Your notes."

"Thanks." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Chris smirked.

Draco opened it to see a mini version of the dragon he'd created in Transfiguration, he looked up at Chris, "Thanks. I didn't-"

He smiled, "It's okay, Uncle Remus got me some of that modeling clay for Christmas."

"You want to catch up over a couple of butterbeers with Pansy, Blaise and me a little later?"

"Can't. Potions tutoring session."

"Snape doesn't tutor Potions."

"No. But I do."

"Who are you tutoring?" Chris shot a glance over his shoulder to Harry and draco laughed, "You're tutoring Potter?"

"Yeah. Don't laugh okay, it's more like he's helping me…Snape wants to see my 'teaching methods' with a one on one tutoring session."

"Huh?"

"Wants to give me a chance to teach, personally I think he's just trying to torture me."

"If he really wanted to torture you he'd make you tutor Longbottom." Draco smirked, "Well, enjoy your torture session."

"See ya." Chris laughed and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked.

"To give me my notes for Potions. And to ask if I wanted to catch up with the Slytherins later."

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Obviously I told him I couldn't. That I had a tutoring session with Harry and Snape."

"What did he say?"

"Snape doesn't do tutoring sessions. And I told him Snape mightn't but I do. Can I eat my tea or do you have more questions for me?"

Chris ate the rest of his tea uninterrupted. "So Cho's your date for Valentine's day?" Chris grinned as they walked down to Snape's office.

"Yes," Harry said, a faint creeping into his cheeks, "I almost died."

"Well good thing you didn't, I don't want to have to do this Occlumency thing on my own."

They knocked and entered the classroom, it was dark in there, there were animal bits and pieces floating in liquids and it all reminded Chris of things he'd seen in horror movies.

"Close the door behind you." Chris waved his hand and the door closed, "Sit down."

Chris and Harry sat opposite Professor Snape, "Well Potter, Black, you know why you're here. It is the Headmaster's wish that I teach you both Occlumency."

Chris was watching Snape very carefully and Snape's eyes were trained on Harry, his dislike for Harry was evident.

"Yeah, got that."

"This may not be a normal class but you _will_ call me Sir or Professor at all times, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir."

"Now Occlumency, as I told the both you earlier is a branch of magic that seals your mind against Magical intrusion and influence."

"Sir, why does Professor Dumbledore think I need to learn it?" Chris asked, "I mean I can understand Harry with his dreams and connection to You-Know-Who, but me?"

"Mr Black you are quite well aware of your psychic abilities. And the Dark Lord most likely is aware of them too."

_Yeah coz you probably told him_

Chris turned sharply at Harry muttering, "Shh."

"Something you wanted to say Black?"

"No sir." Chris said, "I just thought I heard something."

"If you are quite finished I will continue." Snape said, glaring, "The Dark Lord is highly skilled in Legilimency-"

"And what is that Sir?" Harry asked.

"It's the ability to extract thoughts and feelings from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?" Harry asked bewildered.

"The mind is not a book Potter, it cannot be opened to read at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls to be perused by invaders-"

Snape continued waffling and insulting Harry as Chris sort of zoned out. He closed his eyes and let his senses wander, _he was on his knees in the Department of Mysteries, unable to move as the fighting went on around him. Staring up into the crimson eyes of Lord Voldemort, Voldemort's wand was pressed against his forehead. "Quite an interesting predicament we find ourselves in, isn't it young Christopher?" there was amusement in the Dark Lord's voice._

"Black?" Snape's voice conveyed a little worry.

Chris blinked a few times, "I'm fine sir."

"What happened."

"I guess I just zoned out a little, I'm sorry."

"Seeing as you weren't paying attention Black, you will go first." Snape was standing up, "Stand up and get your wand at the ready. You may use it to attempt it to disarm me or defend yourself in any way you can think of. Now _Legilimens_!"

Snape's office swum before his eyes and images began to stream through his mind, the pages of the Book of Shadows flicking over on their own. He was about five, a demon flamed into the lounge and a fireball was headed in his direction, Wyatt pushed him out of the way and got hit himself.

Ten years old and snatched by a demon, then sixteen-

Chris' whole body tensed, and his mind slammed up a big brick wall and forced it forward, no more. Suddenly he was at Hogwarts surrounded by people he didn't know, then he saw a boys about his age that looked just like Harry's dad and Sirius teasing a boy with pale features and black greasy hair. It was Snape.

Suddenly his was on the floor with Snape standing over them, "well done Mr Black. But get up and try again."

Chris glared at Snape, rubbing the back of his head, he stood up and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Raise your wand."

"No." he said stubbornly, "Let's just do this sir."

"Very well. _Legilimens!"_

He was in the Department of Mysteries, standing in front of the prophecies. Then the brick wall was up again.

_"You disappoint me Severus."_

_"I'm sorry my Lord."_

_Red eyes flashed dangerously, "Crucio."_

"How did you see that?" Snape demanded as Chris pushed himself up off the floor.

"What part sir?"

"The first." Snape replied testily, "How did you see that?"

"It was an accident Professor." Chris said, "I shook hands with someone and well-you saw what I saw."

"Mr Potter it's your turn. Mr Black if you mention-"

"I won't sir."

"Potter, it's your turn."

Harry stood up, his wand at the ready, "_Legilimens!" _

Chris watched as Harry crumpled, again and again, smirking when Harry sent a accidental Stinging hex at Snape's wrist. And much as he loved this his headache was increasing tenfold.

Every time Snape said the word Legilimens Chris saw Harry's memories. This was insane, that boy falling from the green light, "STOP IT NOW!" Chris shouted.

Snape and Harry stopped and stared at Chris, "And what is the problem Black?"

"Every time you- I see- It's giving me the worlds worst headache."

"Potter, you may wait outside, Black stay where you are."

Harry shot a glance at Chris who nodded, once the door was closed Snape looked at Chris, "How did you know about the Department of Mysteries?"

"I had a vision." Chris explained, "I've said it before, I'm the potions and research guy. I found a rather informative book in the library." He went to stand up and his head started to swim, sinking back into the chair he murmured, "Is it okay if I just take a second?"

Outside Harry had his ear pressed to the key hole and was listening to the entire conversation, Chris knew something they didn't? What was in the Department of Mysteries?

The door opened and Chris looked down at Harry, "Eavesdropping Harry?" he asked, an amused expression on his face.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Nothing." Chris said, "It was just a vision I'd had last year, the one about Sirius dying."

"You had a vision about Sirius dying and you didn't tell me?"

"It happened before I met you Harry. I mean, it's not like he _is_ going to die. People can change the future." He said, "Now are you right to go upstairs?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said, "Where are you going?"

"Butterbeer." Chris said.

"Where?"

"Snake Pit. Draco asked if I wanted to come remember?"

"You wanna hang out with Malfoy?"

Chris ran his hands through hair, "Yes I want to hang out with Draco, he's my friend as well you know. And there is NO law against hanging out with Slytherins Harry, they're not as bad as you guys make them out to be."

They stopped at the Slytherin portrait and Chris knocked on the edge of the portrait, a few minutes later and with mutterings of stupid half-bloods later Draco Malfoy opened the door.

Stormy grey eyes narrowed on Harry, "What's Potter doing here?" he asked seething.

"Don't worry Malfoy, Harry's not staying," he looked at Harry, "Are you Harry?"

"No. I'll see you upstairs?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "later."

The door closed behind Chris and Draco, leaving Harry out in the corridor, alone, Harry walked up to the (regular) library where Ron and Hermione were.

"Where's Chris?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherin common room." Harry said.

"What's he doing there?" Ron asked.

"Hanging out with Draco and the others."

"Why?"

"Because he can."

"I reckon he's just as evil as his cousin."

"How can you say that Ron?" Hermione asked shocked, "Chris has been nothing but good! And despite how much of an insensitive ass you've been to him he's been good to you!"

"Mione-"

"No. I'm not done." She snapped, "Could you imagine losing your whole family in one go? Wake up and only to be told that you're an orphan? What's worse is, can you imagine _seeing_ it as it happened?"

"But he wasn't an orphan was he?"

"He didn't know about Sirius Ron, not until his lawyer gave him a letter his mother had written years ago. No one told him that Leo wasn't his father, could you imagine finding out you've been lied to your whole life?" That, and the anger evident in Hermione's voice shut the red haired wizard up, "If Chris wants to spend time with Malfoy he is entitled to!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 104**_

"So how was your tutoring session?" Draco asked with a smirk, "Potter burn his cauldron?"

"No." Chris said, taking a swig from the bottle letting the warmth run through him, Pansy was laying across his lap looking around, he looked down at her, "You know, if Hermione could see you now…ooh I'd be in so much trouble."

"I'm not afraid of Granger." Pansy spat.

"Now, now Miss Parkinson, _you_ may not be afraid of my girlfriend but I am. She's kinda scary when she's pissed."

Pansy and Blaise laughed, "You haven't seen what you look like pissed Snowman." Blaise said.

Pansy frowned, "What's with the Snowman thing?"

"I may have made reference to carrots and Snowmen after my meeting with Draco's parents."

"I believe the direct quote was something along the lines of 'if I was acting like I had a carrot any further up my ass I'd be a snowman."

Pansy laughed, "You really said that?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded, "Just kinda came out."

"Chris?" Draco started, he'd noticed something a little off since Chris had gotten here and was determined to find out what it was.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

Chris' smile faded, "Vision."

Pansy sat up and looked at him with concern, "What kind of vision?"

"I told them about the ones you told me about." Draco said, "It's okay, you can trust them."

"I was in the Department of Mysteries, I was on my knees, I couldn't move and Voldemort was there. His wand was pressed against my forehead. He said, 'Quite an interesting predicament we find ourselves in, isn't it young Christopher?' he sounded really amused…I think he was going to kill me."

They sat in silence for a moment before Pansy asked, "Why were you in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I'm not sure, there was fighting going on around us…something was going on."

"He might not have been going to kill you." Blaise said, "Might have been going to Crucio you."

Chris laughed hollowly, "And that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Well a Crucio means you're still alive afterwards." Draco said.

"I guess so." Chris mused. He folded his legs under him and looked at his watch, "Oh, I should probably get going. It's eleven o'clock."

"Aw," Pansy moaned, feigning disappointment, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"'fraid not Flower Power." He grinned, "Defence in the morning, not in the mood to be detentionized tomorrow."

"Night Snowman."

"Night Blaise."

"Goodnight Black."

"Night Malfoy."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 105**_

"So what are you going to write in the morning's paper?" The voice asked coldly.

"A, a, an apology, sir…"

"To whom?"

"Christopher Black, Sir."

"Very good. And what is it going to say?"

"It's going to apologise for suggesting that he killed his parents."

"And why is that?"

"Because he didn't know his father was Sirius Black. So his father's influence couldn't have been a factor because he didn't know he was a Black."

"Very good. See that you do it."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 106**_

"So did you have fun?" Hermione asked as Chris sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it was good to talk about stuff that didn't matter you know, random shit and my visions."

"You told them?"

"Actually, I told Draco and Draco told Blaise and Pansy. By the way, I had a vision during the class tonight."

She leant forward, "What about?"

"I was in this room, there was fighting going on around me, I was on my knees and I couldn't move…Voldemort was standing above me…his wand was pressed against my forehead."

Hermione's hand went over her mouth, her eyes wide, "Do you remember the dream you had on Saturday night?"

Chris' eyes narrowed, "I had a dream?"

"Yes…You dreamt that Voldemort knows about you. You woke up screaming and shaking saying Voldemort knew about you, that he could see you…but you weren't really awake."

"Oh." Chris disentangled himself from her, kissed her cheek and said, "Night Hermione."

"Chris? Your dorm's the other way."

"I have some stuff to do…I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that he disappeared out the Gryffindor tower and turning invisible he padded silently down to the second floor entrance to the Founders' Library.

Only becoming visible when he reached the safety of the lounge room he forwent visiting the library and crawled into one of the beds in a bedroom. He was quite well aware that this wasn't a bedroom for students but from what he could tell the rooms were never used so it didn't matter.

Settling himself down he soon fell asleep, when morning came he found towels and a change of uniform and his school bag sitting on the end of the bed.

"Weird." He muttered, nevertheless he took the towels and went to the bathroom. A quick shower and uniform change later he was out of the rooms and heading down to the Great Hall where, to his surprise, he discovered that the hall was empty. Sitting at the Gryffindor table he pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and started to write a letter to Sirius.

_Padfoot,_

_Hey, it seems I had a vision some people neglected to mention. To cut a long story short, I know Voldemort knows and I think Voldemort's going to kill me. Or, as Blaise pointed out, it might be a Crucio. You see, while Snape and Harry were trading unplesantaries I had a vision that I was in the Department of Mysteries (how I know where I was, is a discussion for the next time I see you.). There was fighting going on around me…I was on my knees and Voldemort was standing above me. His wand was pointed at my forehead and then I came out of the vision._

_I don't know if this is going to happen or if it's a by product of a lack of blocking potions…all I know is I'm worried. And there's something I can't stress to you enough, if something does happen to me, Harry can't go back the Dursleys. Padfoot, I can't tell you why but you need to trust me on that okay?_

_Chris._

_/It! Get your ass here now?_

A black owl swooped into the Hall, _/You bellowed/_

_/Take this to Sirius/_

_/Why/_

_/Because I asked you to. Would you **please** take it to Sirius already/_

_/Fine, only because you begged./ _The owl took the letter and flew back out the window.

"So Mr Black, you can talk to animals?"

Chris' head shot around, "Professor Umbridge, I didn't know you were there."

"What was in that letter?" She asked.

"Just sending a letter to my godfather." Chris said casually, "Letting him know my classes are great."

"Have a good Christmas Mr Black?"

"As a matter of fact ma'am, I did. Thank you for asking, what about you? How was your Christmas?"

"Good, thank you." She said, walking down to the teachers table.

The Great Hall began to fill, soon Hermione, Ron and Harry came in, Hermione ran over, "Where have you been? We waited for you in the common room-"

"I slept in the rooms."

"Classrooms?"

"No Ron. Bedrooms in the Library, why the hell would I want to sleep in a classroom?"

"I dunno."

The owls bought in the mail, an owl he didn't recognise dropped a copy of the paper in front of him then an owl he recognised as one of Sirius' dropped a letter in front of him.

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked.

"Padfoot." Chris replied softly.

"You can tell that just by looking at the envelope?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you see, Uncle Remus' C's are really curvy and Padfoot's are more printed."

He opened the letter and started to read.

_Chris, _

_I saw the newspaper article, I can't believe some people would stoop so low. Be careful okay, I don't know how they've gotten the information, Dumbledore says it happens._

_I also saw the newspaper burst into flames in Moony's hands. It singed his moustache, funniest thing I've ever seen, never laughed so hard in my life!_

_Keep your chin up, say hi to Harry and the others._

_Oh, and Moony and Molly both told me to tell you to behave during your Occlumency lessons and make sure Harry keeps himself in check. _

_And if Snape gives either of you too much trouble you have my full permission orb him into a volcano._

_Love ya kid,_

_Sirius._

_PS: Do not blow up your Defence teacher. It's not a smart thing to do, you'll get in too much trouble. Do something simple like prank her ass off._

Chris, Harry and Ron laughed, Hermione glared at them, "Christopher Black don't you dare do such a thing!"

"Aw but Mione-"

"And no orbing Professor Snape into a volcano!"

"Who's orbing Professor Snape into a volcano?" Fred and George asked.

"Nobody!" Hermione snapped, "And don't think I've forgotten about you testing your merchandise on first years!"

Chris opened his newspaper, "Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"Mass breakout from Azkaban, Ministry fears Black is 'Rallying Point for old Death Eaters." Chris whispered, "How can they print such shit?" He looked at the names again, "That's Draco's Aunt."

"Who?"

"Lestrange." Chris mumbled.

"The one that did _that_ to the Longbottoms?" Hermione whispered.

Chris nodded, "She's not the only one who's escaped."

"That explains why Voldemort was so happy last night." Harry said.

Chris turned, "What?"

"The connection." Harry explained. "I was laughing like an idiot, really, really happy."

"Well I was really miserable so I guess we balance things out nicely."

He looked at the tiny article underneath the one about Sirius and the Death Eaters was one about the newspapers bursting into flames all over Britain.

"Wow, all over Wizarding Britain. God I'm good." Chris smirked.

"Hey look at this!" Ginny pointed to the paper.

Chris pulled the paper back and on the inside was:

_The Daily Prophet wishes to retract any allegations we may have made about Christopher Halliwell-Black and the death of the Halliwell family. Their deaths were a tragic accident that no child should have to go through. We apologise for any pain we may have caused._

"They apologised." Chris muttered, "They print that shit then apologise, what the fuck is going on here?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 107**_

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information_

_That is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number 26_

_Signed: Delores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor._

"So no more lessons then?" Harry asked Chris.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Potter." A cold voice came from behind them, "Our Wednesday meeting still stands." Snape handed Chris his potions box, "Tell your father and the werewolf to get off my back."

"Will do sir." Chris nodded at his Potions Professor and opened the box, pulling out a red vial and a blue one, he downed the potions and to his relief felt the psychic parts of his mind lower to a dull roar.

"What were they for?" Ron asked.

Chris put the two vials back into the box, "The red ones are for telepathy, the blue ones are for empathy, the green ones are for premonitions and the purple ones are for nightmares."

Walking down to Defence against the Dark Arts classroom they slid into their seats, the class was long enough to pull teeth and just fade into unconsciousness.

"Mr Black see me after class."

"Yes ma'am." He said absently.

"I wonder what that's about?" Hermione whispered.

"Who knows." Chris whispered.

"Mr Black, Miss Granger I asked you to read the chapters to yourselves, not each other."

"Sorry Professor Umbridge." They said, forcing the sweetest smiles they could as they did so.

Class ended and soon Chris and Delores were in the room alone, "Tea Christopher?"

Chris eyed his teacher, something was going on here, "Coffee if you've got it, thanks."

Sure enough, she handed him a cup of steaming hot cup of coffee. Running his finger along the rim of the cup, "Drink up Chris. Drink up."

_Drink up? Stop pushing me to drink it because you're really testing my patience and making me suspicious._

Chris brought the cup to his lips and his whole body stiffened as he saw her put something in the drink.

He took a pretend sip, "Thank you Professor. It's nice coffee."

"So Christopher, do you live with your father?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No ma'am, my godfather. Remus Lupin, do you know him?"

"Not personally no." Umbridge said, "So you don't life with your father. You don't know where he is?"

"No, I am afraid I do not." He replied curtly, lying through his teeth.

_So that's your game. Truth serum, you sneaky bitch. _

"Does Harry Potter know where Sirius Black is?"

"No. He was with me and Remus."

"And Mr Lupin, does _he_ know where Sirius Black is?"

"No, I am afraid he does not. As far as he is concerned Sirius Black is a traitor."

"A traitor?"

"They used to be friends, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius. From what I've heard Sirius sold out the Potters to the Dark Lord and killed Peter. Do you know where my father is?"

"No. You may go now."

Chris tipped his coffee in the pot plant and left the room to meet Hermione who was waiting for him outside.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"She was trying to use truth potion on me to find out where Sirius is."

"What?"

"Truth serum in my coffee," Chris said with a laugh and with a light kiss Chris walked to Divination and Hermione walked to Arithmancy.

Divination was the worst, "Ah Chris, Chris, Chris, I have seen such terrible things for you. Fear, such terrible fear!"

Chris' eyes narrowed, "Professor?"

He completely ignored Umbridge who was scratching quickly on her clipboard.

"Fear! Such coldness, wide eyes and white hair!"

Chris shivered, he knew what that meant…but his mother and aunts had vanquished him.

"Um, Professor Trelawny, may I be excused?"

"Yes, of course my dear." Trelawny said, pulling her shawls around her as Chris ran from the classroom.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 108**_

Barbus. Barbus was coming to Hogwarts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck!" Chris shouted.

"Mr Black!" Professor Umbridge shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Chris said, running down the stairs, the old toad chasing after him.

"Mr Black, I suggest you stop right now and go back to Divination this instant!"

Chris turned around and flicked his hands in her direction and watched as the old witch froze.

Changing into Nox he ran from the tower to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle moved on his its own and the black cat ran up the spiral staircase the door opened and Albus Dumbledore looked down at the black cat at the door and smiled, "Come in Mr Black."

_(A/N: There we go. Oh, I was wondering, just hypothetically, if Chris and Hermione were to break up somewhere during this story, who do you think Chris could be paired with?)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Nox walked inside, his tail high in the air before changing back into Chris.

"I had my suspicions you were an Animagus." Dumbledore said, amusement in his voice.

"There's a problem Sir."

"Well sit down," Dumbledore said politely, "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks anyway sir."

"So, this problem you mentioned, "I take it's a significant one?"

"Barbus." Chris said.

"Barbus?" Dumbledore inquired, "Who is that?"

"He's the demon of fear." Chris replied, his eyes conveying his worry, "Professor Trelawny said he was coming."

Dumbledore leant over his desk, "And by Professor Trelawny said he was coming, you mean she made a prediction."

"Possibly." Chris murmured, "But the things she said, they point to Barbus."

"How can you be sure?"

"Let me show you shat she said." Chris said, he stood up and said, "If you could give me your hand?"

Dumbledore nodded and extended his hand, Chris grasped his hand and focused, consodering he'd had the blocking potions this might be a little difficult.

Focusing all his attention on the memory he let it replay in his mind.

_**Start Memory**_

_"Ah Chris, Chris, Chris, I have seen such terrible things for you. Fear, such terrible fear!"_

_Chris' eyes narrowed, "Professor?"_

_He completely ignored Umbridge who was scratching quickly on her clipboard._

_"Fear! Such coldness, wide eyes and white hair!"_

_Chris shivered, he knew what that meant…but his mother and aunts had vanquished him._

_"Um, Professor Trelawny, may I be excused?"_

_"Yes, of course my dear." Trelawny said, pulling her shawls around her as Chris ran from the classroom._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck!" Chris shouted._

_"Mr Black!" Professor Umbridge shouted, "Where are you going?"_

_"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Chris said, running down the stairs, the old toad chasing after him._

_"Mr Black, I suggest you stop right now and go back to Divination this instant!"_

_Chris turned around and flicked his hands in her direction and watched as the old witch froze. _

_Changing into Nox he ran from the tower to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle moved on his its own and the black cat ran up the spiral staircase the door opened and Albus Dumbledore looked down at the black cat at the door and smiled, "Come in Mr Black."_

_**End Memory**_

"I see, but again Mr Black how does this all relate to this Barbus fellow?"

"White hair and wide eyes." Chris replied, "They're his trade marks. Barbus literally scares his victims to death."

"I see. Do you have any idea when this will occur?"

"No Sir." Chris shook his head, "I don't. But, when I find something out, I'll tell you directly okay?"

"Mr Black under no certain circumstances do I want you to go to the Underworld."

"Sir, the way things are going I think the Underworld is coming up to meet me."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 109**_

Chris walked from the Headmaster's office in a sort of trance, he couldn't hide from this, demons. Bloody fucking demons, here, in Hogwarts, he thought that he'd be safe here.

"Oh fuck this shit." He mumbled. He heard the tinkling of orbs, "What the hell."

Walking around the corner he saw a man fully cloaked in black, with a five o'clock shadow talking to Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

He glanced up and caught Blaise's eye and waved frantically, **_Blaise, that's a Darklighter. Darklighters are really, really bad. The three of you need to come here, now. _**

Blaise nodded in understanding, said something to Draco and Pansy and the three of them excused themselves and came over to Chris, his eyes widened and turned to face them. His eyes met Chris' and next thing he knew the Darklighter raised his hand a crossbow appeared.

As the Darklighter fired Chris shouted, "Duck!"

He pushed the Slytherins down and the four of them hid behind a statue, "Black, what the fuck is going on here?"

"Draco, my dear cousin, that's a Darklighter. Even if by blood I'm not a Whitelighter, I have their powers. Powers equal Whitelighter in their books. And Draco, lets not forget that I'm a Halliwell. Son of a Charmed One."

"Come out, come out little Whitelighter!" The Darklighter called.

Chris looked at the suit of armor across the hall, waving his hand it disappeared in a swirl of orbs. When it crashed back down there was an arrow stuck through it.

"You're going to have to do better then that!" Chris shouted.

"Do you really think pissing off the guy that's shooting at us is a good idea?" Pansy hissed.

"Bloody good idea." Chris grinned, "Watch this."

He waved his hand and five suits of armor disappeared in swirls of orbs, he smirked at them, "Wait here okay?"

A crossbow similar to the one the Darklighter appeared in his hand, "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Draco hissed.

Chris just grinned and slipped out from behind the statue and whistled, "I'm over here asshole."

Next thing they heard was a thud followed by some choking.

"Unfreeze me NOW witch!"

"And let you kill me?" Chris laughed, "Not likely. Now who sent you?"

"No one sent me!" The Darklighter hissed, "You're the son of a Charmed One. The entire Underworld knows where you are!"

"Oh please, you really expect me to believe this bullshit?" Chris laughed again, Draco and the others slipped out from the statue and watched, "You are that stupid I'm surprised you can string two sentences together let alone orb here now who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me!" he shouted.

They could all sense the difference between the Chris they knew and this one, he was animalistic…and in a weird sense not a lot unlike Voldemort.

"Are you going to make me get pissed at you?" Chris asked angrily, "First you're talking to my friends, second you shoot at me! You know, I really don't like it when people shoot at me! And thirdly, thirdly, you're lying to me!"

"You're just a little kid! You think you even stand a chance? You're just a cocky little kid with a stick, a sword and a book of spells!"

"And you're about to be a pile of ash if you don't tell me what I need to know." He raised his hand and made a closing motion.

"Barbus!" The darklighter rasped, "He's taken over the Underworld."

"Thank you." Chris replied.

Chris waved his hand and the Darklighter unfroze, before he could orb out Chris got off a shot and the Darklighter screamed, bursting into flames and collapsing into a pile of ash.

He turned and saw the wide eyes of three Slytherins and his head of house watching him, "Mr Black, come with me."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 110**_

Chris sat in McGonagall's office, "Now what in the name of Merlin was that about?"

"A Darklighter ma'am."

"And why was this Darklighter here?"

"To try and kill me of course." Chris explained.

"And how did five suits of armor and one painting get arrows in them?"

"Well, the portrait was the darklighter shooting at me. The suits of armor were because I needed a distraction to get Draco, Blaise and Pansy out of the way."

"I see."

_(A/N: Short, but I was bored. Somebody mentioned his witch side seemed to just sort of disappear but I've been planning on the occasional demon attack just to sort of show the other side of Chris.)_


	34. Chapter 34

_(A/N: I never said I _was_ going to break up Chris and Hermione, it's just a hypothetical. So no telling me I'm going to pay if they break up alright?) _

Chapter Thirty Four

No detentions, no suspension, he just had to fix the armor, he tried to explain that he couldn't touch the arrows and McGonagall, smirking, handed him a glove.

Still running on adrenaline he left McGonagall's office, "Chris!" Hermione, Ron and Harry called, breathless Hermione reached him first, "Blaise and Pansy sort of told us what happened! Are you okay?"

He nodded dumbly, his green eyes never leaving Hermione's brown, and acting on sheer impulse he yanked her toward him and tilting her face up to meet his pulled her into a rough, almost demanding kiss.

He pulled away and Hermione brought her fingers to her lips, looking at Chris she asked, "What was that for?"

"Coz I love you." Chris said matter of factly.

"Well I love you too…" she said, "But that hurt."

"Sorry." He kissed her a little softer this time and pulling away, cocking his head to the side he asked, "Better?"

"Much."

"Argh, you know they invented rooms for that kind of thing." Ron said.

Chris smirked at Ron then, just to torment him, pulled Hermione into another searing kiss.

"So are you just going to keep kissing me and avoid the question, or are you going to tell me what happened?"

Chris pouted, "I wanna keep kissing you."

"Well, I'm not going to let you until you tell me what happened." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You drive a hard bargain missy." Chris said teasingly, "Alright, there was another demon attack, a darklighter. He orbed in and was sort of talking to Draco, Blaise and Pansy, I got them to come over and the damn darklighter shot at me. So we hid behind a statue in a little alcove and a few suits of armor with arrows in them later I caught the darklighter telekinetically and questioned him. Turns out Barbus has taken over the Underworld and is going to try something big."

"Right, okay, first question, who's Barbus?"

"Demon of Fear. Apparently he's taken over the Underworld, so the demon attacks are going to get worse before they get better. And if Barbus himself attacks, putting it plainly, we're fucked."

"Why?"

"Barbus feeds off fears, he kills witches by feeding off their fears until he literally scares them to death."

"And he's coming here? To Hogwarts?" Ron cried.

"Yes Ron, he's coming here. He's a demon, attacking witches is what he does."

"So he's only going after girls?" Harry asked.

Chris' adrenaline high was wearing off quickly, "No. Where I'm from witches are both male _and_ female."

"Oh."

"So you see, like I said, we're fucked. We now have Voldemort, Death Eaters, Umbridge and the entire Underworld and the Demon of Fear to worry about." Magical energy was prickling around him, "I am so sick of this shit. You would think that vaporizing a shit load of demons would send some kind of message. Like, oh I don't know, back the fuck off?"

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 111_**

Chris had calmed down immensely by the time they had reached Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was teaching now and it made all the difference to Chris, it was more fun, the only thing that dampened the experience was that Delores Umbridge was standing in the back of the crowd asking people questions.

Chris looked at the baby phoenix, "Um, Professor Hagrid," he asked, "May I hold her?"

"How'd ya know she was a she?"

Chris smiled, "Let me show you."

The whole class watched as Hagrid gingerly placed the baby phoenix in Chris' hands.

_/Hello little one/_

_/I'm not so little./ _the bird replied, _/I'm far older then you/_

Chris laughed, _/I know./_

_/I don't like that lady/_

_/Which one/ _ Chris said looking around the class.

_/The one that looks like a toad. We Phoenixes have a good sense of people, and I don't like her./_

_/Don't worry, I don't like her either./_

_/ I like Hagrid. He's nice to me./_

_/He's nice to most things/_

The phoenix let out an indignant squawk and nipped his fingers, _/I'm not a **thing** I am a phoenix/_

"I know you're a phoenix! I was making a generalization so stop your squawking!" He blushed furiously as he realised that he'd slipped back into English.

_/See what you made me do you/ _Chris snapped.

_/Serves you right./_ the bird said smugly, _/Maybe you should think before you speak./_

Chris huffed and handed the Phoenix back to Hagrid muttering, "Bitch."

"Oh Chris'o'pher, why didn't yer tell me you could talk to animals?" Hagrid said excitedly.

"It's not normally something I like to advertise." Chris said quietly.

"Nonsense, you should be proud of a gift like that!"

"I am." Chris said, "It's just a little embarrassing sometimes because I slip into English or another language and wind up saying the most inappropriate things."

The class laughed and Umbridge looked annoyed. If Chris could talk to animals then he could help in the class, and that meant she would never get rid of the half giant.

As Chris walked back to Hermione he shot a glance over his shoulder at Professor Umbridge, he'd heard what she'd thought.

He was sooo going to kick the bitch's ass…if she got him fired oooh…toad meat.

Toad. Christ, he'd almost forgotten, a grin spread across his features , he needed to find Fred and George.

Class finished and Chris pulled Ron, Harry and Hermione aside, "'mione, I need to borrow the boys for a bit, can we meet you later in the Founders Library?"

"What are you planning?" She asked, eyes narrowing, "Nothing bad?"

"No." Chris said sweetly, "Just boys stuff."

"Boys stuff equals bad!" Hermione shouted after them as they disappeared into the castle.

"What are you doing?" Ron demanded as Chris slowed down to a walk.

"Not here." Chris said, he spotted Fred and George who were walking toward them.

He walked forward and grabbed them by the arms and continued walking, Harry and Ron trailing behind them.

"Little buddy!"

"We were wondering when we'd see you again!"

"How's your classes?"

"Hi guys." A smile grew across Chris' face, "Just the pranksters I was looking for."

The twins looked at each other, "Uh oh, George I don't like that look-"

"No, he looks like us-"

"When we've got a plan."

"Oh, heaven forbid I look like a Weasley!" Chris cried in mock horror, "Now come on!" He dragged them into an empty classroom, and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and pulled out a handful of pages and handed them to the twins.

"Oh Merlin!"

"They're the teachers!"

"What do you think?"

"Brilliant."

"But what are they for?"

Chris took the picture of the Umbridge toad and after placing it on the desk tapped it once with his wand.

Fred and George Weasley watched in amazement as the toad began hopping around on the paper.

"What?"

"How?"

And together, "Brilliant."

Chris smirked, "You ain't seen nothing yet." He tapped it three times with his wand and the toad jumped right off the page.

"How in Merlin's name have you done that?"

"It's a gift." He waved his wand across the page and the toad hopping around the room disappeared and the one on the page stilled, "What do you think?"

"What do you wanna do with them?"

"Tomorrow morning, in the Great Hall. We'll give Umbridge a surprise she'll never forget."

"I wouldn't believe it-"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Christopher Black-"

"Just as big of a prankster as us!"

"So I take it you approve?" Chris smiled and as he was putting them all back in his bag

Picking up the picture of the bearded sherbet lemon with half-moon glasses and tapped it three times with his wand.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the walking sherbet lemon started waddling around the room. Waving the wand over the paper the lemon disappeared.

"That is mental!" Harry cried.

"Do ya like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! When are we doing it?"

"Tomorrow. See, Prongs jr, Nox and a couple of weasels."

"What does Nox mean?"

"It's the nickname Uncle Remus and Padfoot gave me. It's because my animagus form is a black cat."

"Cool."

"Well, pick your pictures and I'll see you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Remember to keep your wand and pictures below the tables so no one can see what your doing. I have copies so when the prank's over you need to burn them okay. We can't have Umbridge knowing it was us."

"Hermione wouldn't approve." Harry said with a grin.

"She's not a part of it though, is she. And if anyone's suspected it'll probably be me."

"Or us." Fred and George said.

"Maybe so, but the bitch deserves what she gets doesn't she?" Chris reasoned.

"You're pure evil." Fred said.

"An pure evil, pranking genius."

"Well, Sirius did say that I could prank her ass off if she deserved it." Chris grinned, "And I think we deserve to have some fun. So tomorrow morning then?"

"Tomorrow morning." Said the twins.

"How will we know when to finish."

"When the toad stops singing, burn them."

"Wait!" Harry called out as Chris left the room, "There's a singing toad?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

The first thought Chris had as he woke the next morning was 'oh fuck, Snape's gonna kill me.'

You see, there was something Chris had neglected to mention to the others, and something I will neglect to mention for now, but let's just say Severus Snape will not be happy with one of his best students.

Mischief was in the air as Chris, Harry and the Weasleys descended the stairs and headed to the Great Hall and Lee Jordan was sticking rather close and Chris had a feeling Fred or George had actually taken two of his pictures and filled their friend in on the plan. And Chris fully understood when he saw Lee's hand, Umbridge had struck again.

Sticking like flies on honey, the six of them sat down on at Gryffindor table as the hall filled to its capacity they pulled their pictures onto their laps and Chris uttered a quick spell nobody heard (_Even me, I couldn't think up the poetry)_

The breakfast appeared on the table and as everyone started eating they got the biggest shock of their lives as Severus Snape stood up and began to sing.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best,we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Snape's look of bewilderment turned murderous as he stopped singing and the entire school, stunned for a moment, burst into thunderous applause, laughing and cheering asking for an encore.

And before the teachers could calm the students down Fred, George, Lee, Chris, Ron and Harry tapped their wands three times and the animals and other things began to appear.

The bearded sherbet lemon, the toad in the pink jumper, the owl with its crystal ball, the cat in the witches hat, the bat with the potion vials and slimy rat with a cat attatched to its back (representing Filch) and a big beetle appeared in various places throughout the hall and made their way to the front, the laughter increased, even from those on the Slytherin table as they figured out who each animal was.

When they reached the front of the hall the toad turned to the students and began to sing.

_(Ode to Umbridge written by Skya Hypnosis and kindly lent to me for this story)_

_Face so ugly like a frog though a little less green _

_Here is the scariest woman the wizarding world has ever seen _

_Voice sickening sweet and high in a pitch _

_while she fakes a cough containing a hitch_

_Also wreaking havoc in Hogwarts, that bitch _

_by banning some away from chasing the snitch _

_Students desire revenge _

_While she probably desires a bug _

_She makes life at Hogwarts miserable_

_Yet, she still hasn't had enough _

_Yes, Umbridge is her name _

_And her methods of torture are her fame _

_But watch out Umbridge, the students bane _

_For our revenge will make you insane!_

Umbridge was furious, the whole school was laughing at her.

And six students, unnoticed by everyone bar Albus Dumbledore, muttered incendio, letting the papers fall to the floor burning.

The laughter intensified as the creatures disappeared, almost to the point of deafening the population, Chris' eyes met Hermione's, who couldn't help but laugh, and then across the hall to Draco whose face was red with laughter.

Breakfast finished and the students spilled out into the hall still laughing and talking. Chris caught up with Hermione, "Hey babe." He laughed.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

He looked at her, mock horror etched on his features, "Now 'mione, would I do something like that?"

Before Hermione could answer a hand grabbed Chris by the shoulder, "Mr Black, a word."

Oooh shit, he was gonna die.

"Professor, I've got Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration can wait. Now."

Chris looked up at Hermione, **_Tell McGonagall? _**Hermione nodded, **_Thanks baby._**

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 112**_

"Was it you?" Snape demanded.

"Was what me sir?" Chris asked innocently.

"That display in the Great Hall! Was it you?"

"Oh no sir. Not me. May I ask, why were you singing?"

He'd never seen him look so mad. He knew what was coming. The office swam before his eyes and Chris did the one thing he could do, slammed the brick wall up so fast that Severus Snape was knocked on his ass before he could see anything.

"I see you've improved even more Black." Snape sneered.

"I assure you sir, I wasn't responsible for that. May I go to class now?"

It took three days for the buzz of what had happened to completely wear off.

When they reached Hogsmeade Chris and Hermione went one way and Harry and Cho went another.

"I told you we had to do something with Harry later right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

He shook his head and smiled softly at his girlfriend, "No. It's fine."

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked.

They stopped outside the Three Broomsticks, "Wait here." He ran inside and came out with a basket and a blanket.

Hermione grinned at him, "You are such a git! There's snow everywhere!"

Chris grinned back, "Girl, you're going out with a Halliwell, we're inventive."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 113**_

They reached the clearing where they could see the Shrieking shack, "It's still covered in snow!"

Chris handed her the basket and blanket, holding his hands out a heat wave was thrown out from his palms and the snow melted and the grass underneath dried.

He shook out the blanket and sat down with Hermione who was looking at him strangely, "What?" he laughed.

"You're really powerful, aren't you?"

Chris looked down, "No. I'm not."

"But this?" She gestured to the dry, green grass around them, "It proves you are."

Chris pulled a bottle of Butterbeer from the basket and began drinking, ignoring the statement.

"Chris-"

"Hermione, just drop it." He snapped.

"Sorry." She said, seeing how angry it had gotten him.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's alright." Chris said, "Lets just talk about something more interesting."

"Like what?"

He opened the box and pulled out a charm bracelet with a few charms on it already, there was a triquetra, a book, a rose, a Gryffindor lion, a wand and a dragon.

"Chris?"

He grinned at her, "I was going to give you this for Christmas but I changed my mind." He leant over and kissed her, "Happy Valentines Day."

Hermione gave him a photo album, there were photos of him, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, the twins, and a lot of people from school.

"Awesome." Chris said, "Thank you."

The two of them kissed for a moment then resumed their picnic, with sandwiches and strawberries and bananas.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh shit! We're running late."

Chris folded the blanket up, "You go."

"Chris…"

Chris pulled Hermione into a soft kiss, pulling away he said, "You don't want to be late."

"You're not coming?"

"No," he smiled softly, "I'm going to have a look around."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 114**_

After giving Rosmerta back her things Chris walked around the village on his own, when it started to rain Chris waved his hand and created an invisible umbrella.

He came across a sobbing Cho Chang, huddled under a tree, absolutely saturated, "Hey Cho, what's wrong?"

"Harry-" She said, "Went to be with Hermione. What about you?"

"Hermione went to be with Harry." He grinned at her, "But that's alright." He noticed she was shivering, "You're cold?"

"Just a little."

"Hold still alright?"

"What are you going to do?"

He held his hands up in front of her and let a small heat wave wash over her, effectively drying her hair and clothes.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

"You want to go grab a coffee, as friends, and talk?" He could sense she really needed to talk.

"That would be nice."

_(A/N: And no, I'm not creating a pairing here. Chris isn't going to break up with Hermione for Cho! Phew, just thought I'd get that out of the way…)_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 115**_

They sat in the most disturbingly decorated coffee shop which could've doubled as Umbridge's DADA classroom.

Sitting in a corner they ordered a couple of coffees, "So, " Chris said casually, "What's wrong?"

"Everything." She said with tears in her eyes, "I don't know if you know this but last year my boyfriend, well he was sort of my boyfriend…he died. During the Triwizard tournament."

"That's the thing with the dragons, mermaids and the maze right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's it. Cedric Diggory was my boyfriend. Voldemort killed him."

"Oh God, Cho I'm so sorry."

She wiped away the tears that were falling and continued, "Somebody had bewitched the Cup. Cedric and Harry grabbed it together and went Merlin knows where, Voldemort killed Cedric and Harry brought his body back." The tears were falling harder as she talked about Cedric.

_Kill the spare…_

Cedric. That's who the boy in the memory was.

He smiled sadly, "That fucking sucks."

"So, what about you?" Cho asked, dabbing her eyes with her sleeves.

"What about me?" Chris asked.

"How'd you end up in Hogwarts?"

"Oh you don't want to hear that." He said with a dismissive laugh.

"Yes I do." Cho said with conviction, "I'm talking all about myself and you, you're sitting here listening and I barely know anything about you."

He took a sip of his coffee, "Well, the name I was born with is Christopher Peregrine Halliwell. I had a mum, dad, older brother, aunts, uncles and a beautiful little cousin who were the best people on the face of the planet and were all taken away from me in one hit."

"Oh my, it was a car accident, that's what the papers said right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's right, the car they were in was hit by a big ass truck, there was no way they could have survived, my godfather said they died instantly but I know they didn't."

She looked at him strangely, "How do you know… I mean-"

"I'm psychic." Chris said, "I'd been sick and it was a sort of psychic cold, which means you know, essentially I'd sneeze and get a vision. You have _no_ idea how frustrating it was." He said with a laugh, "But they'd left and I fell asleep. And I dreamed. Except it wasn't a dream, it was a vision and I was in the car with them."

Silent tears were running down his cheeks, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Cho said, smiling softly.

Chris shook his head, "No. I need this, I'm sorry to dump it all on you…"

"It's alright, I asked you to tell me and you are."

"Thanks. But I woke up and reached for my phone, tried calling my brother and it didn't work. And then the doorbell rang and it was Uncle Darryl. You see, my godfather's a cop and figured it was best he tell me." The crying was getting a little harder, "He told me that my entire family was gone." He folded his arms on the table, "And then I get a letter from my lawyer that my mother had written fifteen years ago telling me that my dad wasn't my biological father. So I came here to meet my father."

"You've met Sirius Black!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Cho, there's something you need to understand, Sirius didn't do what they said he'd done. Pettigrew's still alive and working with You-know-who (he's in a public place, give me a break)."

"How can you be sure?"

Chris smirked at her, "Psychic remember?"

"Right, sorry."

"And anyway, I'm standing in the kitchen one day and a fucking _owl_ flies in the window! You gotta understand, owls don't deliver mail in San Francisco, it's just nuts. Anyway long story short I get a letter addressed to Christopher Halliwell-Black and here I am."

She smiled, "Quite a story."

"Yeah." He looked at his watch, "it's getting late, we should probably head back."

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

Chris closed his eyes and sensed for them, "They're still in the Three Broomsticks. Let's just go to Honeydukes then back to school."

"Sounds good."

They left and went to Honeydukes, fifteen minutes later with chocolate cauldrons, frogs, lollypops and more of Honeydukes chocolate then a person was physically capable of consuming on their own.

They chatted all the way back to the castle about totally insignificant things, sharing the invisible umbrella when everyone around them got soaked. They didn't know that Harry and Hermione were about twelve people behind them.

They stopped in the Entrance Hall, "I had a really nice time Chris."

Chris smiled, "Yeah, me too. Thanks for listening."

"You too. Hope you had a good Valentines Day."

"You too."

Cho stepped forward and gave him an awkward sort of hug, which was reciprocated then with a wave Cho left. That's when the trouble started.

"Hi."

Chris turned around and saw Hermione and Harry standing behind him, "Hey guys." He said with a grin, "Have fun?"

"Did you have fun with Cho?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing.

Chris cocked his head to the side studying his girlfriend, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So what were you doing?"

"Talking." Chris said calmly, "Something we both needed to do." He added.

"So why didn't you talk to me?"

"Well it's a little hard to talk to you when you run off to meet Harry!" he said hotly.

"I had too! It was important, we were with a journalist. It's not like you had anything important to do with Cho!"

"It's not like I planned to meet up with her on Valentines Day! I had planned on spending the day with my girlfriend remember? But _you_ left _me!_" he said angrily.

"So you went and had a date with Cho?"

"I had coffee and we talked about stuff! Then we went and bought chocolate, what's the big fucking deal?"

"You were with her on Valentines Day!" she shouted.

"You don't hear me screaming at you for running off with Harry on Valentines Day, do you?" He snapped.

"Do you like her?"

"She's my friend Hermione, I can talk to other girls if I want to! Get over your insecurities and grow the fuck up! I'm not going to dump you for her!"

"Yeah right, so why were you hugging her?"

The doors to the entrance hall slammed shut and a gale started outside, "IF I HAD MY TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT YOU'D HAVE A REASON TO BE WORRIED! BUT I DIDN'T DID I?"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"DON'T ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU!" he shouted, orbing out, dumping his chocolate and other stuff into his trunk he grabbed his Firebolt and on his way out of the school he knocked into Blaise and Pansy, sending the three of them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Snowman."

Chris got to his feet snarling, "Fuck off Zabini I'm not in the mood." He got up and pushed roughly past Blaise who grabbed his arm.

"Apologise." He growled.

"Go fuck yourself." He said, wrenching his arm away.

"What's your problem?" Pansy demanded.

"You're pathetic, trailing after Draco like the sun shines out of his ass."

"We do not!" Pansy shouted.

"Yes you do! You're just his little lap dogs." Chris snarled, "Woof, woof."

Blaise's fist flew so fast Chris didn't see it coming until it hit him in the face. In retaliation Chris let out a telekinetic blast that sent his friend into the wall.

Pansy shrieked, "Stop it!"

Arguments were breaking out all over the school, friends were turning their wands on each other, teachers on teachers. And a fuming Chris walked out of the school mounted his broom and zoomed up into the air, he went higher and higher until the wind got icy and he was soaked to the bone and then he glowed. And everything made sense.

Turning the broom around he headed back to Hogwarts, landing on the ground he orbed his broom back to his room and ran up to the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore had changed his password and rather then stand there guessing the password he simply orbed. Reappearing in the Headmaster's office he saw Dumbledore and Umbridge, her wand pointed at him. Chris waved his hand angrily and his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Chris didn't have a particular destination in mind but the bitch could end up in the middle of the ocean for all he cared.

"Mr Black, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"For starters, at the minute it's Halliwell."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "We've got demon problems sir."

"What kind of demon problems? Did you find out more about Barbus?"

"No." Chris shook his head, "But I know why everyone's acting crazy."

"And why is that."

Chris orbed the Book of Shadows onto a nearby, conveniantly placed pedestal, Dumbledore moved to get a closer look as the pages of the book started flipping, the pages stopped, settling on one page in particular.

"What's this?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Andras," Chris said coldly, "The demon of Rage. He uses a person's anger as a sort of gateway to further enrage them until they commit a seriously dangerous act of violence."

"And why are you so calm?"

"Oh fuck."

"What?"

"Sir, stay in your office okay? Just until I get back."

"What have you done Mister Halliwell."

"I threw one of my good friends into a wall." He orbed out and reappeared in the area where Blaise was lying on the floor and blood was pooling underneath him, "Oh no."

Pansy, snarling, lunged at him, "Get away from him! I won't let you kill him!"

He pushed her away with practiced ease, "Parkinson," he said, kneeling beside Blaise, "I'm going to help him but you need to calm down. Or I'll have to freeze you."

Pansy curled her hands into fists so tight her knuckles were white and she nodded, "Alright." She said through clenched teeth.

Chris held his hands over Blaise and a soft golden glow spread from Chris' hands to Blaise's body and slowly the blood disappeared and Blaise opened his eyes, "Chris?"

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, "I didn't mean what I said to either of you. There's a demon here, he feeds off peoples anger, I'm so sorry…"

Both Pansy and Blaise glowed for a moment before responding, "It's okay."

"Alright," he grinned, "Guess it's time to go save the school."

"What do you want us to do?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." Chris said, the Book reappearing in his hands, he flicked it open, "Well, this should stop them jinxing each other for now."

"What?"

"I'm going to bind _everyone's_ powers."

"You can't do that!" Pansy said.

"Yeah, I think I can."

Closing his eyes he focused on sensing everyone in the school, "I take your hands in mine, with this string I will entwine, your powers I'll forever bind, from now until the end of time."

A blue light washed over the whole school and the jinxes, curses and hexes all stopped and all the students stared around them, the portraits were frozen, the ghosts had disappeared, all magic had just simply, gone.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Excalibur appeared in his hands and the Book disappeared.

"Do you want our help?" Pansy asked.

Chris shook his head, "No. You guys stay here, I gotta go."

"Where's the demon?"

"Put it this way, I don't think we want Harry and Draco going to Azkaban now do we?" He disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and reappeared where Draco and Harry were currently punching the living shit out of each other.

"Decide to split yourself in two Andras?" Chris said, leaning against the wall, "Or are these two that hostile toward each other you just couldn't resist?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded, "Harry and Draco are fighting, we can't stop them! And our wands aren't working."

"Of course your wands aren't working. I bound your powers so I could track this one," he gestured to Harry and Draco, "and if you'll let me get on with it…"

"Sure."

"So as I was saying, you're getting lazy, I mean the last time you went after Belthazor, and now, now you're going after school kids, where's the challenge."

Chris sent out two low volt energy balls and as they met their marks causing Harry and Draco to stop fighting.

Chris smirked, "Did you really think I'm that stupid? I mean, why go for two people that angry, why not go for someone a little more passive aggressive…" he shot his hand out and telekinetically stopped Ginny Weasley in her tracks, "Or someone like Ginny Weasley."

He turned to face her, using his powers to push her against the wall, "Get out." He snapped.

"What are you doing to my sister?"

Ginny's eyes turned black, "You think your so clever. Don't you witch?"

"Oh I know I am." Chris smirked, "Now let the girl go."

"No."

Chris started to close his fist and Ginny's hands went to her throat, her eyes still black, "You want to try again Andras? Because if I snap her neck we're both in trouble, because you'll die, and I'll end up in Azkaban for murder."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Chris let her go!" Ron shouted, he went to punch himbut suddenly found himself unable to move.

"I've still got my powers Ron." He said without looking away from Ginny, "Now Ginny I know you can hear me in there, you need to focus okay? Push him out."

"You think the little witch 'pushing' me out will stop me?"

The pressure around Ginny's neck increased and then all of a sudden a darker figure was thrown from the youngest Weasley. And Ginny was set down gently, gasping for breath.

"You can't vanquish me witch!" Andras snarled at him.

"Puh-lease," Chris laughed, "I may not be my mother and aunts but I am the son of a Charmed One. And you, last time you were killed by an energy ball."

He powered up a high voltage energy ball and threw it at him. Andras ducked and as he did Chris swung Excalibur and brought it crashing down and stabbed him.

He laughed softly as the demon burst into flames.

Harry and Draco sat up, all the students were simply standing there looking around, not understanding what was going on. Nobody had their powers.

Chris looked over the railing and shouted, "Everyone to the Great Hall! Now!"

He did a quick orb around, grabbing people who were stuck in their dorms or on the moving (or unmoving as the case may be) and taking them into the Great Hall.

Silently the school headed toward the hall, once it was full Dumbledore addressed the school, "What happened this evening was an attack by a demon named Andras, the demon of rage. He has been stopped so there is no need for you to worry."

"Sir!" One student called out, "We haven't got any powers! The paintings aren't even moving!"

"And I believe that can be explained, Mr Black, if you will so kindly come up here and address your fellow students?" summoning the Book of Shadows Chris stood before his schoolmates.

"In case you're wondering why the paintings aren't moving, the ghosts are gone and your magic isn't working, the reason is that I bound the magic of this castle."

"Why'd you do that?" A voice rang out.

"You had no right!" Another shouted.

"Actually, I did." Chris said calmly, "Because if I didn't people here were going to kill each other. It's how Andras worked, feeding off a person's anger, turning it into rage. And during that rage, he succeeds if a person commits an act of greivous violence. So, before any of you fired off any unforgivables I thought I'd make sure you couldn't."

"We want out magic back!"

"Well I'm getting to that!" Chris snapped.

He flicked idly through the ancient pages, and let out a loud sigh, intentionally pissing everyone off.

"In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, binding done for students' safety, undo it now safely? Tis my will so mote it be." _That has to be the worst spell I have **ever** made up. _Chris laughed to himself, _it was as bad as one of Wyatt's._

A blue light washed over all the teachers and students, sweeping from the Great Hall out through the castle then spilling out onto the school grounds, paintings woke as if from a deep slumber and the ghosts returned.

"Somebody test it then." He said impatiently, "I don't want to be up here _all_ night."

Someone shot red sparks up from their wand.

"Thanks." Chris said, "I would suggest that anyone who needs to go to the infirmary should go now."

Several people walked out and Chris stepped down and walked over to the Gryffindor table to his girlfriend, "Hermione, you wanna take a walk?"

"Alright."

They walked outside in silence, "I'm sorry." He said quietly, thrusting his hands in his pockets, "I didn't mean what I said…well, most of it."

"What do you mean, most of it?" She asked.

"Well, it really hurt to know that you don't trust me."

"Excuse me?"

"You went off with Harry, I found Cho sitting under a tree sobbing, we went to a coffee shop and talked about Cedric, Harry, you, school, our families. You know, just talked. I love you Hermione and I would _never_ cheat on you."

"I know that." Hermione said, "I know I'm a little insecure…"

Chris stopped and stared at her, "'mione, listen to me, you're beautiful okay? You're smart, funny and fucking sexy when you're mad."

She blushed furiously, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He pushed her up against the castle wall and crashed their lips together, "You should know," he said between kisses, "there's something about demon hunting, that-"

Hermione, acting on impulse draped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long hair and wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, "Shut up." She grinned into the kiss.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 116**_

Seeing as the storm had passed Albus Dumbledore decided to go for a walk, outside in the dark he walked for a little while, and soon he heard the sounds of people making out.

He raised his wand, "Lumos."

It was Christopher Black and Hermione Granger, startled by the light Hermione unwrapped her legs and climbed down, "Ah, sorry Professor-"

Dumbledore held a hand up, eyes twinkling, "No need to apologise Mr Black, I was young once, but may I suggest finding somewhere more suitable, that looked most uncomfortable for Miss Granger."

"Yes Sir." Chris murmured, both he and Hermione were blushing furiously.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Dumbledore said, "Nox." Then the Headmaster headed off in the opposite direction.

Completely mortified at being busted by the headmaster Hermione and Chris walked silently back into the castle, stopping inside the entrance hall.

"I can't believe-"

"He caught us!" Chris laughed, "God, I thought I was going to die!"

Hermione laughed, "I know!"

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to look him in the eyes again!"

The laughing died down and they headed up to the infirmary; Chris pushed open the infirmary door and to their surprise saw Draco and Harry talking to each other civilly.

He rubbed his eyes, "Hermione I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"Me either."

"They're not killing each other. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes…"

"OUCH!" Draco screeched as Madame Pomfery poured a healing potion onto it.

"Excuse me," Chris said from behind the medi-witch, "I think I can help."

"And how it that?" She demanded, "From what I understand it was you who caused these injuries."

"Only the energy burns! The idiots did the rest themselves." Chris said. He pushed past the witch and rose his hands, one over Harry and the other over Draco. The healing glow washed over the Slytherin and the Gryffindor, healing the energy burns and the numerous ones the two of them had done to each other.

"Everyone happy?" Chris asked, "Good. Now I'm going to go and find the biggest hole here in Hogwarts, crawl in it and die."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore busted us."

"Busted you what?" Draco asked, then he saw Chris' hair, "Oh you're not serious! You weren't _shagging_, were you?"

"No! No! No! No and no! And even if we were it would be NONE of your business Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Calm down Granger, I was only asking Black here a question."

"My name is Chris, Christopher Halliwell Black! Would it kill you to call me Chris once in a while?"

"Quite finished with the hysterics Christopher?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah Chris, we've got better things to then listen to your hissy fits." Harry laughed.

"I don't believe it! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are ganging up on me? What the hell is going on here?" He laughed slightly in disbelief.

"Potter and I…reevaluated things."

"Oh, so you two are fucking then?" Chris asked innocently. That statement was met with two pillows being thrown at him, "Hey, I was only asking!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 117**_

The morning after Andras' attack Chris decided to go for a run, he'd gone through half his song collection by the time he was deep inside the forbidden forest, blind to everything except what was directly in front of him.

Root, jump, branch duck.

Didn't see the arrow that hit the tree behind him as he passed.

Root, jump, branch, duck.

This time he saw the arrow as it hit the tree in front of him, he screeched to a halt, pulled out his earphones and spun around, emerald eyes scanning the darkened woods.

"Who's there?" he shouted out to the woods.

An arrow came whizzing toward him and hit his shoulder, "Okay that's NOT fair! If you're going to at shoot me you can at least have the common decency to show your face!" he shouted, pulling the arrow out with a sharp cry.

He heard the sound of hooves as a chestnut coloured centaur came out in the open, "Who are you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, first you tell me why you were shooting at me!"

"Who are you?" He demanded again, raising the crossbow to shoot again.

Chris ducked behind a tree, "Who are you?"

"My name is Morrigan, human, now answer me!"

"Chris! My name is Christopher. If I step out from behind this tree are you going to try and shoot me again?"

"I make no promises."

"Will you permit me to step out with my own weapon?"

"Come out."

"Not unless I can bring a weapon." Chris snapped.

"Fine. Just hurry up."

Focusing he summoned a crossbow not unlike the darklighter one and stepped out from behind the tree with it raised.

"You were shooting at me."

"What are you doing in this forest?"

"Running." He answered curtly, "Do you make a habit of shooting first and asking questions later?"

"Do not be smart with me." The centaur replied.

"Do you want me to dumb it down for you?" He asked sarcastically.

He ducked as another arrow came flying at him, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Do not consider me an idiot foal!"

"Well stop expecting me to be civil to you when you're shooting at me Morrigan!"

"What are you doing in our forest?" Another voice demanded, he turned to see a wild eyed black centaur.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a reading, "Bane, correct?"

"How-"

"I have a gift." He said sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and see Madame Pomfery, you see, your friend here shot me and I'd rather prefer to get it tended to."

"Nobody said you can leave."

Chris looked around and to increase his problems he realised that he was completely surrounded by rather annoyed centaurs.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can I go now?"

"You come into our forest and insult us!"

Chris' sense of self-presevation kicked it, waving his hand, he orbed the weapon of every centaur there and threw the orbs into the woods and banished the crossbow he'd been holding.

_/Do not presume that you can shoot at me without some kind of retaliation!/ _Chris shouted at them.

Each and every one of the centaurs stood silent, staring at the boy before them.

"How do you know that language?" an albino centaur asked.

_/What language?/_ Chris asked, completely unaware he'd slipped into any other language.

"That is our language Christopher." The albino centaur said, "Ours alone."

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect. It happens sometimes."

"What happens?"

"Sometimes I slip into other languages. It's a part of one of my powers." He explained.

"Return to your school young one. It is not safe for your kind in these woods."

"You mean humans?"

There was a pause, "Yes. You must leave _now_."

He nodded, "Thank you. I apologise if I offended anyone."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 118**_

Chris walked slowly into the infirmary, pulling his jacket off he sat on one of the beds as Madame Pomfery came toward him, "Mr Black, why are you bleeding?"

"I ran into one of the suits of armour?"

Poppy's eyes narrowed, "You want to try again?"

"I was shot at."

"By?"

"A centaur-"

"WHAT?"

"Madame Pomfery, it's not as bad as it looks, and I was in their territory."

"This is inexcusable! Stay here, I'm going to fetch the Headmaster."

"Madame Pomfery, really that's not necessary."

"Nonsense! You were attacked."

"Poppy!" He shouted, the medi-witch turned around, "I didn't mean to be so informal-"

"Mr Black, stay where you are. I mean it."

She opened the door and as she did she heard the tinkling of orbs, turning, she saw Christopher Black had now in fact, disappeared.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 119**_

Chris reappeared in the Gryffindor Common Room, he rolled up his t-shirt sleeve and looked at the wound, the cut was a little deeper then he thought it was. Damn it.

Walking upstairs he rifled through his trunk and found a bandage, using his telekinesis he held the tip of the bandage in place and began to wrap it firmly around his shoulder, hissing, "Damn it."

"What happened?"

Startled, Chris turned around, "Neville, hey. Didn't see you there."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Arrow." Chris said, "It was just a scratch."

"You should go see Madame Pomfery." He said.

"I went, don't want to get the centaurs in trouble, it'll heal on its own, promise you won't say anything?"

Neville looked rather hesitant before nodding, "Alright. But if it gets worse you come to me and I'll find you the right ingredients to heal it."

"Dude, I've seen you in potions and no-"

"I'm much better at herbology." Neville said, "I can find the right plants and no one will have to know."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Yes I suppose so."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 120**_

By lunchtime that day Chris could barely move his left arm, something that did not, much to his annoyance, go unnoticed.

"Chris, are you okay?" Hermione asked, "You look pale."

"I'm fine." Chris said with a smile.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had walked up to them, "Hate to disagree with you Chris, but it is most obvious you aren't fine."

"So what now, the Slytherins and Gryffindors are working together on being concerned for my health? I told you I'm fine!"

Blaise grabbed an apple from the Ravenclaw table, "Catch this then." He tossed the apple at Chris who let it fall to the floor, "Fine my ass."

"Please, me not catching an apple doesn't mean anything!" Chris said.

Draco nodded at Crabbe who grabbed Chris by the shoulder causing him to let out a hiss of pain, "Okay! So I'm not _fine_, let me go!"

"Let him go." Draco sighed, "So, are you going to show us what's wrong with your arm Black or are we going to have to hold you down to get a look at it?"

"Not here." He sighed, extending his right arm, "I'll orb us."

Chris orbed them all to the Founders' rooms and collapsed on the couch.

"So?"

"I need a hand getting this off." Chris said, "As you've so kindly pointed out to the universe, I can't use my left arm."

Hermione undid the black shirt before slipping that off him and then with Harry's help gingerly removed the black t-shirt underneath it. Chris' breathing had quickened, he squeezed his eyes shut, "You may as well unwrap it."

They noticed the blood seeping through the bandage, "Chris what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was shot with an arrow Hermione." Chris said, "it didn't hurt this bad earlier."

Draco and the others let out an audible gasp, the area around the wound was all black and blue, "The reason it didn't hurt earlier is because the poison hadn't seeped into your system yet."

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfery." Hermione said.

"No." Chris said, "No. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't." Draco said, he looked at Crabbe and Goyle, "Get Snape here now. Tell him it's urgent. He looked at Hermione, "For heaven's sake Granger, go get warm water and a cloth. Blaise, make him a little more comfortable. Potter take his shoes off, those boots will wreck the couch."

"I've been shot by a poisoned arrow and you're worrying about the furniture?" Chris asked as Blaise made him lie horizontally.

"Damn straight, that couch has survived centuries, it doesn't need your boots damaging them now.."

"Nice to know you care." Chris said through gritted teeth.

_(A/N: Guess who's going to be in trouble, do da do da…you think poisoned arrow to the shoulder is bad, just you wait…. Don't forget to review!)_


	37. Chapter 37

_(A/N: Back again! Hope you like. Just want to warn you it may get a little jumpy in the end.)_

Chapter Thirty Seven

In the ten minutes it took Crabbe and Goyle find Professor Snape and the next ten to get him to the Founders' Rooms the blackness had spread from just around the wound to cover his entire shoulder and things were getting worse.

"Can't somebody turn up the heat?" Chris asked through chattering teeth.

"You're cold?" Harry asked.

"Freezing." Blaise arked up the fire and Chris relaxed a little.

Hermione gingerly touched the affected skin and did her best not to cry out, the black skin was ice cold while the rest of his body was burning.

Hermione got up and walked over to the others, "Have you seen anything like this before?" She whispered to the others.

"And why would you assume I have Granger?" Draco hissed back.

"Guys, I've got Centaur poison in my arm, I'm not deaf and my powers _are_ still working. What the-" he groaned loudly as another bout of nausea washed over him, "fuck, is wrong with me?"

"Like you said Chris, you've got poison in you. Don't worry, Snape will sort you out."

The first thing Snape was greeted with when he came through the door was a heat wave.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded.

"Severus!" Draco rushed forward and grabbed his Godfather's arm and dragged him over to the couch.

Snape knelt beside Chris, looking at the wound, "What in the name of Merlin happened here?" he demanded, gently prodding the blackened skin.

Chris slapped his hand away with a hiss of pain, "Hurts."

"I don't doubt that Christopher, now tell me what happened."

"Run…Morning...Forest… Centaurs… Arrows… Ow." Came the disjointed response.

"You went for a run this morning and ended up in the Forbidden Forest, where centaurs shot at you with arrows. Correct?" Chris nodded. "What did the arrow look like?"

"Sharp and pointy." Came the semi sarcastic response.

"Granger, Potter, go find the Headmaster, Weasleys one and two, go to the hospital wing and fetch Madame Pomfery."

"Yes Professor." And with that four hesitant Gryffindors raced out to do as they were asked.

"Black what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Snape demanded once the door had closed.

Pushing himself up on his right elbow a little Chris groaned before replying, "Not thinking Sir. Running."

"It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason Christopher."

"Yes Harry already pointed that our Draco, thank you for reminding me." He snapped, collapsing back onto the couch with a pained gasp.

"Black I'll thank you _not _to move again." Snape said.

"Don't worry sir." Chris said, "Don't plan on doing that again."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 121**_

"Madame Pomfery!" Ginny called as they ran into the Hospital Wing, "Madame Pomfery!"

Poppy ran out of her office, "What is it?"

"We need you to come with us, Chris, he was shot with a poisoned arrow, his skin's turning black and Professor told us to come get you!"

Poppy went to the cupboard and grabbed some potions, "Alright, show me where he is."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 122**_

Dumbledore was standing in the hall talking to Professor Flitwick, "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"Chris has been shot, the arrow was poisoned…Professor Snape told us to come get you."

"Show me where he is."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 123**_

By the time Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfery reached the Founders Rooms the blackness had spread down to his elbow.

Poppy ran to his side, "Mr Black was this like this before you left this morning?"

"Do you," He said taking another couple of deep breaths, "really think," another couple of deep breaths, "that if my skin was turning black I'd leave the infirmary?"

"No need to be smart, now I want you to drink these, they'll help with the fever and might alleviate some of the pain."

"Might?"

"Just drink them." Using his right hand he downed both the potions, coughing at the taste.

"Why can't potions ever taste nice?" Chris asked.

"Because you don't deserve nice tasting potions Mr Black." Poppy said, "I'm just curious, what is it with you and poisoned arrows?"

"Can't you just cure me and stop asking questions?' Chris asked, the only thing he could feel in his left arm was that it was cold.

"Harry, go to Hagrids and alert him to what's going on. Go with him and look for an arrow so perhaps Professor Snape might be able to brew up an antidote."

Chris forced his eyes open, "Might? What do you mean might?"

"Well we don't know what's wrong with you exactly, and we won't know until we know what poison you've been given." Poppy explained.

"We'll go with Potter." Came the response from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because he's our friend Weasley," Pansy spat, "and Slytherins look after their own."

"He's a Gryffindor you pug faced bitch."

"What did you call her?" Blaise snarled.

"A. Pug. Faced. Bitch." Ron repeated.

A fight broke out between the other students with the teachers trying to separate them, forgetting for a moment the injured boy on the couch.

Chris' head was pounding, damn war drums, where'd his left arm go? It was as if it wasn't there at all.

"Guys-" he called quietly.

The fight kept going.

"Guys!" he said a little louder this time.

And the fight kept on going. And going, and going.

Chris was starting to panic even though he knew panic wasn't good, panic was something that uncapped his powers. Growling, he looked up and as a last resort screamed, "JOHN, BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!"

Blue orbs formed and the figure of Chris' whitelighter appeared, his eyes widened when he fell on his charge, "Chris what the hell happened?"

"My arm…" he whimpered, "I can't feel it."

John completely ignored the fight behind him, and knelt beside the young Halliwell, "Chris tell me what happened?"

"Shot by a centaur. Poisoned arrow."

"Your arm…why the hell is it black?"

"Poison." Chris said, waving his right arm in the others' direction, "They're supposed to be finding an antidote."

"So what are they doing?"

"Ron called Pansy a 'pug faced bitch' and now they're IGNORING me!"

John held his hands over the wound, the golden glow seeping over the arm, the arrow wound was starting to heal, the wound closed over but the blackness remained.

"I've healed the wound but Chris, this poison, we need an antidote."

"Mr White, when did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just now Albus." John replied, "What are you doing to help him?"

"We need to go down to the forest, speak to the centaurs, find out what the poison was so Severus can brew an antidote."

"Alright, so who's coming with me?"

"I'll go." Harry said.

"Right, you here." John ordered. Harry moved to John's side, "Chris, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Right." Chris nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. John and Harry orbed out and Chris flushed a brilliant red.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Chris bit his bottom lip, this was way too embarrassing, "Can someone help me up?"

"You're not supposed to move." Snape said.

"Well," Chris hissed, he flushed a brilliant red again, and when it seemed his non-black skin couldn't get any redder it did, "unless you want me to pee on this couch…"

Draco, looking positively mortified at the prospect of Chris peeing on the couch motioned to Blaise and the two of them helped him to his feet. Chris leaning heavily on the Slytherins, made his way out to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Draco returned and said that they'd put Chris in one of the bedrooms. Everyone moved into said bedroom, Dumbledore turned to Snape and Poppy, "Severus, Poppy, I will take my leave now, please inform me if his condition changes."

With that Dumbledore walked out, Poppy looked over the wound, "So, Mr White healed the arrow wound I take it?"

"Yes." Chris said, "while you were all arguing and my fingers were turning black."

"Now, now, no need to snipe."

"My hand is turning black Madame Pomfery I think I have _every _right to snipe!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 124**_

John had orbed himself and Harry to Hagrids and after the briefest introductions they'd all set off into the woods until they came across Morrigan, Bane and Firenze who were all arguing quite loudly.

"Excuse me!" Hagrid called.

The centaurs turned to the trio, "Hagrid what are you doing in our forest?" Frienze asked.

"Somebody shot one of the students."

"It was me." Morrigan said, "The foal was trespassing and he was rude!"

"Chris is sick." John snapped, "Whatever you put on that arrow has turned his whole left arm black!"

Firenze turned to Morrigan, "Poisoned arrows? You know that is not our way."

"It was an experiment." Bane said testily, "The wizards are always developing things, we had our rights too."

"So you shot the foal?" he shouted, "Do you have an antidote to it?"

Morrigan nodded.

"Get it!"

"No."

Firenze reared onto his back legs, "Get it."

Morrigan turned and a few minutes of silence later he returned carrying a parchment with ingredients on it. (_Do centaurs write like humans? I don't know so for now they do okay?)_

John snatched the parchment from the centaur and grabbed Harry's arm, "Hagrid, I need to get to Severus, are you right to back to the school grounds?"

"Yea, don't worry 'bout me. Just go help Chris."

John and Harry disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and reappeared in the Founders' Rooms.

John thrust the parchment into Snape's hand, "Make it now."

Snape shot a look back at Chris and then walked briskly out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Ah, is he supposed to be sleeping?" Goyle asked.

They all turned to the boy on the bed, who was, undoubtedly asleep, "Chris," Hermione shook his shoulders, "Chris wake up."

Chris stirred but didn't wake, he was so far in dream land he barely registered their voices.

**Dream**

_"My little Raven, are you coming?"_

_Chris looked up, "I'm almost done Godric."_

_"Rowena what are you working on?"_

_Chris brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, "The flesh replenishing potion for Salzar, it's almost done, I've got the potion right this time." He said as he finished writing and closed his book._

**Switch Dream**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Wyatt?"_

_"Chris you can't be here?"_

_"Where is here?"_

_"The afterlife you moron. What happened? Wyatt's eyes narrowed on the arm, "Why is it black?"_

_"There was an incident. It's fine."_

_"You're in the afterlife Chris, it is not fine!"_

_"John got the antidote, Snape'll make it up and I'll be fine. I'll probably be in detention for the rest of my life but I'll be fine."_

_"You need to go." Wyatt hissed, "Now." _

_"Can't I-"_

_Wyatt hugged Chris and pushed all his power into sending Chris back._

**Another dream**

_Chris was standing face to face with Barbus, "Well, well, well, what have we got here? Itty, bitty Chrissy all on his own? I wonder what you fear? "_

_"You don't scare me." Chris snarled._

_"Oh we'll see about that."_

**And another one…this is the last…**

_Pettigrew was kneeling before him, "Master? What are we doing in Hogwarts?"_

_Chris grinned at Harry and Snape then looked coldly down at Pettigrew, "Severus was able to get me Harry Potter, Wormtail to be honest, you disappoint me."_

_"Master, I'm sorry!"  
_

_Chris looked down on him, and said, 'crucio' using all his powers to make Wormtail believe that he was in fact under the Crutacius."_

_"You know Wormtail," Chris said with an amused smirk, "There is a way you can redeem yourself."_

_"How master?"_

_"The minister for magic is at this school, reveal yourself to him."_

_"But master if I do that they'll know Sirius Black was innocent._

_"That's the point. I have plans for Black, perhaps he will be more useful then his brother was."_

_"But-"_

_"Are you loyal to me Wormtail?" Chris asked, a promise of pain laced behind the question if answered incorrectly._

_"Yes Master, always."_

_"So do what I tell you, lest I punish you more. Now go with Severus and I will deal with you later." He grabbed Harry by a chain that was around his neck, and proceeded to drag the Boy-Who-Lived around the corner before the chain disappeared and the two teens burst out laughing._

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 125**_

Severus Snape rushed up to the Founders' rooms into the room where Chris was, seeing Chris was asleep he pulled out his wand.

**Back in Chris' dream- so I lied.**

_"Harry this is the most important part of the plan, we need that hand."_

_"I can't go back there."  
_

_"We have to. Wormtail's hand is how we'll clear Sirius' name Harry. It's the only way."_

_"You don't understand!"_

_"No, you're right, I don't. But I know you want revenge on Pettigrew. Focus on that. Use it. We'll get the hand, I'll use the potion and we'll summon him."_

_"But can you summon him away from Voldemort?" Harry asked, "**And** keep him away from him? More importantly, how will you control him?"_

_Chris smirked, "I can do it. Trust me Harry, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure I could do it."_

**Wake up time.**

Snape pointed his wand at Chris, "Eneverate."

Chris' eyes snapped open, "Whassgoinon?"

"Ah, your usual coherrent self I see." John grinned, he took the vial from Snape, "Drink this."

"Don't wanna…" Chris shook his head.

"Chris, do you want to feel better?"

The feverish witch nodded, "Yeah-"

"So drink it okay?"

Using his right hand he grabbed the bottle and downed it in one gulp and almost brought it up in the next breath as fire pounded through his arm. Chris cried out as the fire was replaced with pins and needles.

"How does that feel Mr Black?" Poppy asked.

Chris looked down at his blackened fingers and willed them to move, "Pins and needles, but I can feel it again." He said with a sleepy grin.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

When Chris awoke again there was a weight against his feet, lifting his head up a little he saw 'Snuffles' on the end of the bed. To his left was Moony in an armchair, his Slytherin friends were on one couch that had been moved in and his Gryffindor ones on another. John was leaning against the wall having a conversation with Snape, he rubbed his eyes again, Mr and Mrs Weasley were here too?

Holy hell in a fucking hand basket, he was screwed.

He kicked at Snuffles, "Get off!" he muttered.

The big, black dog lifted its head and looked at him before changing back into Sirius, "Good to see you're awake." Sirius grinned, putting a couple of pillows behind Chris.

"What are you all doing here?" Chris asked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore thought I might like to know my son almost died." Sirius said as if he were talking about the weather.

"It wasn't that bad. My arm turned black, it's not like my brain turned to mush and dribbled out my ears or anything."

"That's not the point!" Sirius shouted, startling everyone out of their sleep or conversations.

"What is the point then Sirius?" Chris shouted back.

Sirius took a breath and calmed down a bit, "The point is, you broke school rules and you put yourself in danger. So you're going to be punished Chris."

Chris gestured to his arm, "Don't you think this is punishment enough?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not this time kid."

"Sirius-"

"You're grounded." He said flatly, "John was kind enough to give us the necessary anti orbing spells, which we cast while you were sleeping."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh boy I haven't even started!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius-" Remus started.

"Shut up Remi and let me finish!" Sirius glared at his friend, "You're completely grounded for a month. Which means, no orbing, no wandless magic and no leaving the castle unless it's for Care of Magical Creatures or Divination."

"WHAT?"

Everyone was watching them now.

"And, to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Sirius added, "Your friends here have all volunteered to take turns watching you."

"What?"

"There are spells in place to make sure that you can't go any further then the courtyard unless you have class but you have to be with whoever is looking out for you in those classes."

"You've made my friends my babysitters?" He snarled, "And you're trapping me in the castle? That's so unfair!"

Why weren't his powers working? By now things should be flying all over the room.

He looked down at his wrist and below the bracelet Hermione bought him for Christmas was the power inhibitor.

"How dare you!" Chris shouted at him, "While I was unconscious? That's not fair! Take it off me, now." He growled.

"No." Sirius said, crossing his arms over himself, "That's staying on your wrist for the next two weeks and if your attitude improves it will come off then."

"You are such an asshole!"

"Stop being a brat and realise what I'm doing is to make sure you stay alive!" Sirius shouted at him, "There is no more discussion about it. You're grounded for a month, that power inhibitor is on your wrist for the next two weeks no matter how badly you want it off right now. When the power inhibitor comes off you'll be able to orb around the castle but nowhere else. And you will be in the company of one of these fine people at all times for the entire month because, that's the only way you will be able to leave the castle. And no Hogsmeade trip either."

"I hate you!" Chris shouted, throwing a pillow at his father, "You're imprisoning me in the fucking school! I'm never speaking to you again!" He screamed.

"You've got _no_ idea about being imprisoned Christopher. And you know damn well that you're getting what you deserve."

"Get out!"

"Chris your father's only doing what he thinks is right."

"Fuck off Uncle Remus." Chris snarled.

Remus looked slightly taken aback but Snape stepped in, "Your punishment is by no means over Mr Black. Once you are able to use your arm properly, which Madame Pomfery has informed me will be by Wednesday, you will have a week's worth of detention with the Weasley boys, Potter and Jordan and Mr Malfoy."

Chris cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Snape sneered, "Well Mr Black, Mr Potter is nowhere near as good at Occlumency as you are."

Chris shot a glance at Harry and rolled his eyes, "But Sir why Malfoy?"

"Because Mr Malfoy neglected to mention he knew of your little prank. And before I leave I have one more thing to say."

"Sir?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the singing toad. Very creative." With that obscure remark and a really funny smile, Snape left the Founders' Rooms.

"Chris." Sirius said, "Look at me."

Chris set his jaw tightly and turned his head and stared stubbornly in the other direction.

"Fine. You don't have to look at me." Sirius sighed, "And I know you don't believe me, but this is for your own good. I love you and it's my job to protect you and Harry. And what I'm doing right now is to protect you, even if you can't see that now. Remus and I are going now. Hope you feel better soon." With that being said, Sirius and Remus left. They missed the silent tear that slid down Chris' cheek.

"Chris." Molly said gently. Chris turned to Mrs Weasley but didn't say anything, "Chris, Sirius loves you, and he's worried about you. We all are, and you need to realise that this is for your own good."

He humpfed stubbornly in response.

"And Harry and Hermione have agreed to watch you for the next couple of hours," Arthur said, " Draco and Blaise will be in when their time's over."

"Oh great," Chris said sarcastically, "Changing of the guards. Do you expect me to feel honored or something?"

Molly and Arthur left. Now it was John's turn, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh kid? They're only looking out for your best interests."

"I'm so not talking to you at the moment John White." Chris snapped. "Did you even stop to consider what happens if Barbus attacks? Did you know he's taken over the Underworld? I've already been attacked by a darklighter and had the demon of rage trying to take down the entire school, do you have any idea how hard it was bind an entire school's magic?"

"Barbus attacks, you call for reinforcements. Something I want you to do even when you get your powers back." John said, "But don't go thinking you're completely defenseless Christopher Halliwell, your wand is a formidable weapon if you use it properly."

"Oh shove your pep talks up your long dead ass."

"Don't be smart, it doesn't help you any." John said, completely unfazed by Chris' attitude, "And you should apologise to Sirius and Remus. Molly and Arthur too."

"Bye-bye now John boy."

"Don't start Christopher." John warned.

"Don't you have a date with a cloud?"

"Oh, by the way, Piper told me to tell you to stop being a little bastard and behave yourself."

"She'd never say that." Chris countered, "Mum never swore at me."

"Well, not in so many words. It was more like, tell Christopher to stop being a little smart ass and a brat and do as he's told for once in his life or I'll come down and kick his ass personally."

"That sounds like her." Chris said, "Still, go away."

"Fine." John said, "I'll talk to you again when you're a little more reasonable." John orbed out. (_A/N: The wards are set up so **Chris** can't orb.)_

Chris moved his left arm so it was across his lap, crossing his right over it he glowered at the other teens, "Don't you have places to go? Other people to annoy?"

The Slytherins and Ron and Ginny stood up, "Good luck Potter, Granger." Draco said, "I can see you're going to need it." Draco said before turning to Chris, "Grow up Black, we'll see you later." With that the little group of Slytherins left.

"Yeah, see you later." Ron said, "Hope you feel better soon." Chris mumbled something unintelligible in response.

"You are being completely unreasonable Chris."

"Oh shut up Potter."

Harry stood up straight, "Listen to me Chris, you can't go treating people like trash when they do something _you_ don't like. Sirius is doing his best to try and keep you safe and by the way you're acting you don't really give a damn. But we all do. Merlin Chris, you've gotten Gryffindor and Slytherin speaking to one another, do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

Chris glared up at Harry, "Whatever."

"No, not whatever, you owe most of the people who were in this room just now an apology! You might not like what Sirius and the others did but if you had of stayed out of the forest like I told you too, none of this would have happened! Do you know how worried Sirius was?" Harry ranted, "And Remus did _nothing _to you! If anything he told Sirius he was being too harsh! And you're acting like a bloody first-year girl with PMS! So like Malfoy said, GROW UP!"

Chris looked up from his hand, "Are you quite done Harry?" Chris said softly.

"For now."

"Good. I need you to get six things for me."

"You don't deserve anything at the moment." Hermione said from the seat.

Chris shot a glance at his girlfriend before returning to his charge, "Harry this is important, I need, my laptop, my mp3 player, my video camera, the book of shadows, Rowena Ravenclaw's potion book and for heavens sake could I _please_ have a shirt?"

Harry swallowed, "Yeah, okay."

"Actually, you can't have a shirt." Hermione said, "Not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because Madame Pomfery said she needed us to watch the blackness. See how long it takes it to start to leave."

"Yay." Chris said sarcastically.

"Stop acting like a child."

Chris ignored her and turned to Harry, "So it's a no to the shirt, but what about the rest of the stuff?"

Harry looked over to Hermione who nodded before saying, "What do you need them for?"

"Well the book and the potion book are because of a dream I had and the computer is because I need to work something out. Video camera because I had a vision and the mp3 player because knowing you two you're going to chew my ear off about my attitude for the next two or three hours and I might like some light relief."

Harry smirked at him in an almost Malfoy like way, "I'll get you everything but the mp3 player."

"Fine. The muggle stuff's in my trunk." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key attached to a long strip of leather, "This opens the desk draw on the desk opposite Salzar's portrait. I need the video that's in there and a fresh tape."

Harry took the key and left for the library, Hermione glowered at him.

"Oh what now?"

"Harry had a point you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Remus really did tell Sirius he was being too harsh on you. I thought he was being to harsh on you too but now I see you deserve it."

"Oh ouch." He said bitchily, "My girlfriend's got balls."

"That's uncalled for." She said sharply, "And if you keep being a jackass there will be no kind of touching, kissing or anything else between us at all for the next month."

Chris pouted and nodded, "Fine, okay. You play really dirty."

"Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Hermione said, picking up a stray book, "Thought you might like to know the newspaper article was a success."

Chris frowned, "Christ, what day is it?"

"Monday."

"And Snape let you and Harry off Potions?"

"His idea, with a little prompting from your father."

"Can we not talk about Sirius for five minutes?"

"I'm back." Harry said, handing Chris back the key along with his laptop, video camera, tapes and the books he wanted.

Chris turned on the laptop and pushed it toward the end of the bed before flicking open the book of shadows.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Tribunal." Chris said, "It's a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Well, they're a neutral party, and there's this thing called the Circle of Truth. You touch it and it shows you the truth about things past. Like after my Aunt Phoebe had this vision about her being pregnant and there being no demons and she started using her powers to try and fast track her dating. It showed all the times she'd used her powers improperly."

"So?"

"_So_ I figure if Sirius steps on the circle the Ministry can see the truth."

"Huh?" Said Harry.

Chris rolled his eyes, "The circle of truth would prove that Sirius wasn't working with Voldemort and that Pettigrew was your parents' Secret Keeper."

"Oh."

"But Chris, you know that to do that you'd need to convince Fudge to reopen Sirius' case, move the place for the trial _and_ put Sirius in front of the Minister _and_ the Aurors who would no doubt arrest your father on sight. Aside from that you'd need some pretty serious evidence to warrant even speaking to the Minister about the case. And the Minister for Magic probably would never listen to a sixteen year old in the first place!"

"I'm working on it Mione. I've got the finer details to work on!"

"Okay, okay."

"So I guess I have something I can work on while I'm being baby sat huh?"

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked.

"Don't really care to be honest." Chris said frankly, "You guys could always have a look in the F library and see if there's anything about Ministry trials being moved."

"Oh no mister!" Hermione said, "Not gonna work. I'll go. Harry, you stay here with Chris."

Hermione left and Chris yawned loudly, "You tired?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Chris replied stubbornly, flicking through the Book of Shadows.

"You know, you don't have to act like a little brat."

"I know."

"So why are you?"

"Coz I want to."

"You know that's not really fair."

"That's life." Chris said, not looking up from the book.

"You can be a real ass when you don't get things your own way, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Why are you being like that?"

Chris gave him a look of 'you can't be serious' then went back to his work, knowing full well Harry was still staring at him, "Harry don't you have something better to do?" he asked without looking up, "Like _Potions_ homework?"

"What did you want the potion book for?"

"You're not going to like that. So I'll save it until I get my powers back."

"I want to know now."

"Wormtail's hand."

"What the hell do you mean, Wormtail's _hand_?"

"The one he cut off."

"No."

"No what?" Chris asked.

"There is no way in hell!"

"Look, once I get my powers back we'll just orb to the cemetery, grab the hand and come back."

"It won't be there." Harry said, "Don't you remember, _flesh of the servant_?"

"Precisely Harry, _flesh. _Not the bone. The bones of the hand will still be in the cauldron. We orb in, grab the hand out of the cauldron, orb back, use the potion and-"

"Look, it's a stupid idea and we're NOT doing it!" Harry snapped, grabbing the Potion book and the Book of Shadows off the bed before Chris could protest.

"Harry give those back!" he yelled.

"NO!"

Hermione ran in, "What's wrong?"

"Take these back into the library and _don't_ give them back to Chris."

"Why not."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't give them back to him Hermione."

Hermione looked over at Chris who was glaring angrily at Harry, "Okay."

She disappeared back into the library and Chris threw a pillow _(Well he wasn't going to throw his video camera or laptop was he?)_ at Harry, "You are such a fucking asshole."

"It's a stupid plan that won't work. And you'll get us both killed."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Orb in, orb out, it's not that complicated, even Crabbe and Goyle could do it."

"You know that house that was on the hill?" Chris nodded, "That was Riddle Manor. As in Tom Riddle, as in Voldemort. As in the guy who wants to kill me!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris asked, his eyebrow arching over his right eye, "I never said that it didn't come with an element of danger. But it's a simple plan and once the month's over I'm going to do it. With or without your help." Chris said angrily.

Hermione came back with no idea why Chris and Harry were glaring furiously at each other.

So after an hour and a half of furious glares, outright hostility and Chris playing Solitare on his computer Draco and Blaise arrived and after a quick word to the Slytherins Harry and Hermione left.

"Well Black, nice to see your attitude has improved." Draco smirked.

"Hmpf."

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Sulking."

"Why?"

"Because Harry took away my Book and my Potion book."

"Why'd he do that?" Blaise asked.

"Coz I made him cranky." Chris said, pouting like a five year old.

"You made him cranky?" Draco smirked, "Black you sound like you're five."

"Sorry Dray, not all of us have silver spoons up our asses." The pillow he'd thrown earlier was thrown back at him full force, "Draco!"

Doing a rather startlingly good impersonation of his father Draco looked down his nose and said, "Well Mr Black, perhaps you should refrain from making such rude comments and you will not have people throwing pillows at you."

Chris laughed, "You're such an ass Draco."

"Takes one to know one."

"Now who sounds like they're five?"

"Children, if you're quite done-"

"What?" Chris pouted, looking over to Blaise.

"I have your Potions homework Snowman. Ours too Draco."

"Oh be still my beating heart," Chris grinned, "Potions homework."

"What would you rather do?"

"Burn it?" Chris said innocently.

"Chris!" Blaise admonished before the three of them started laughing.

"What?"

"You can't burn your Potions homework, if we don't do it Snape'll kick our asses."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

So, half an hour and three completed Potions essays later Chris, Draco and Blaise were talking before a grin spread over Draco's face, "I almost forgot. We bought you a present."

"What?"

Draco reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out Chris' mp3 player and watched the grin on Chris' face spread, "How'd you get it?"

"First years are surprisingly helpful." Draco said, "Especially if Draco Malfoy has his wand in his hand."

"Oh," Blaise said, reaching into the pocket of his cloak, "the first year grabbed these too."

Chris' grin threatened to split his face when he saw the chocolate, "You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have, I mean, really, threatening first years, what more could a guy ask from his friends?"

"Hey, we haven't finished with the surprises."

"No?"

"No." Blaise grinned, and from his other pocket came out a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Oh my you boys spoil me." Chris grinned broadly.

If Madame Pomfery had caught them during the next hour there would have been hell to pay but no, it wasn't Madame Pomfery, it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Chris beamed at her, "How ya doin?"

Ginny eyed the two Slytherins suspiciously, "What did you do to him?"

Chris hid the Fire Whiskey bottle behind him, as Draco said, "Nothing Weasel-ette. Nothing at all."

"See ya Snowman. I'll give your essay to Snape."

"Thanks Blaise!" Chris grinned, waving at him like a little kid. Evidently the pain relieving potion and Fire Whiskey didn't go well together and Chris was essentially off his face, "Bye Dray!"

The Slytherins left and Ginny sat at the end of his bed, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great!" he grinned, "You want some chocolate?" he held out the bag, still beaming like a little kid.

"Sure." She took the bag and had a couple of bits, "Chris are you feeling okay? You were really unhappy a couple of hours ago."

"I feel heaps better now Gin. I'll write to Sirius soon and tell him I'm sorry. Uncle Remus too…I was mean. I'm usually only really mean to demons. And listen to me, I'm rambling, that's what happens when I'm a little drunk. Don't think the Firewhiskey's meant to go with the pain relieving potions."

Ginny's eyes widened, "You've been drinking?"

"Maybe just a little." He confessed.

"Where is it?"

"Not telling."

Ginny walked over to him and saw the bottle hiding behind him, snatching it she went back to the other end of the bed, "Who gave you the drink?"

"The tooth fairy?"

"Try again."

"Um, maybe it was Blaise?"

"I'll kill him!"

"No! I like Blaise! He's my friend!" he blurted.

"Okay, you need to sleep."

"No sleeping! Not tired." He ruined the effect by ending the sentence with a long yawn and lying back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

Grinning, Ginny began to move Chris' stuff off the bed and put his blanket all the way over him.

"Sleep tight Chris."

_Chris opened his eyes, "Wha-"_

_"Oh thank God you're awake!"_

_"Mum?"_

_"Yeah Sweetheart , it's me." Piper said with a smile, "You gave us quite a scare." _

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"You fell, in the park. What were you doing so far up that tree in the first place? You gave your brother quite a scare."_

_"You're all dead. You're giving me quite a scare."_

_"Chris I'm not dead. You've been in a coma for a few days."_

_"That's not possible." Chris said, pushing himself up and wincing as he did so, looking down he saw a cast on his left arm, "What happened?"_

_"You broke it in about three different places, got a nice bump on your head too."_

_"What about Sirius? And Harry? And Uncle Remus?"_

_"Who? Chris what are you talking about?"_

_"Sirius. My real father! You had written the letter telling me that Dad wasn't my Dad! I want to know where Sirius is!"_

_"Chris calm down. I don't know who you're talking about. Your dad is your dad!"_

_Chris rubbed his forehead in frustration, "None of this makes any sense mum."_

_"Maybe it was just a dream." Piper suggested, "You know what you're like when you get nightmares, strange things happen."_

_"Yeah but it wasn't all bad. I mean, you were dead, and that was bad because I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. I had Sirius, Remus and Harry, he's like my best friend!"_

_"Better not let DJ hear you say that."_

_"Yeah, I had a girlfriend too mum! Her name was Hermione…and another cousin."_

_"Another one?"_

_"Draco. Funny SOB."_

_Piper nodded, "Tell me more about Draco."_

_Chris frowned, tell her more about Draco? "Mum, why do you want to know about Draco?"_

_"Well if there's more family out there I'd like to know about them."_

_Chris frowned, something was wrong here._

_A doctor walked in, "Ah, Mr Halliwell, it's nice to see you're awake. Do you want to go home?"_

_Chris nodded dumbly, "Yeah, that would be nice."_

_**Skip scene**_

_Chris, with Piper by his side, walked up the steps to the manor, but something was wrong. It was…different somehow._

_"What's wrong honey?"_

_Chris frowned, "Mum?" _

_"Yeah honey?"_

_"What's my nickname?"_

_"Honey."_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 126**_

It was eleven p.m. and Minerva McGonagall had taken over the watch of Sirius Black's son. Oh Merlin this boy was more trouble then his father!

Her eyes narrowed, the boy was getting distressed, she watched his hands, the right was curled tightly into a fist and the left was twitching violently. And the most disturbing thing was the shining green orbs on the bracelet around his wrist were glowing green and the power inhibitor was over a thousand years old and had been on the wrists of some of the most powerful wizards in history even Salzar Slytherin himself. was cracking, a bright green light emmiting from the cracks.

She ran to the fireplace to call Professor Dumbledore, "Albus! Albus you need to get down here! Bring Severus with you! Something's wrong with Black!"

"Be there shortly Minerva."

Minerva turned back to where Chris was lying on the bed looking worse then he did when he was infected with that poison.

Minutes later Dumbledore and Snape were in the room, "What's wrong Minerva?"

Snape walked into the bedroom and saw the boy, and rushed to see his right wrist, "Headmaster, the inhibitor is cracking."

Dumbledore was by Severus' side in an instant, "That's impossible. That bracelet was cast by Salzar himself…the magic is too strong."

_"Mum, what's my nickname?"_

"What does that mean?" Minerva asked.

"He's dreaming." Dumbledore said.

"So we need to wake him up." She said.

The three teachers could feel the power radiating off the boy in waves, whatever was going on inside that boy's head was serious.

_Chris touched the door handle and a flash flood of images rushed through his mind, he didn't catch the cold, the ten of them had gone to the fair, it had rained as soon as he and Pen had bought fairy floss causing their hands to go pink and sticky._

_They hadn't died. He wasn't alone._

_But something was nagging him, this wasn't right, it wasn't home. _

_"Little brother!"_

_Chris looked up, **Yup**, he thought to himself, **something's definitely wrong here. Wyatt's eyes are so not green.**_

_Sirius was home. Wake the fuck up! Back to Hogwarts!_

_"Chris honey, is something wrong?"_

_Chris was so deep in thought he didn't notice he wasn't moving, standing stock still in the foyer Chris said, "I want to see the book."_

_"What book honey?"_

_"The Book of Shadows and stop calling me honey!"_

_Piper's eyes narrowed, "Don't' take that tone with me Christopher. And what the hell is the Book of Shadows?"_

_"You don't know?"_

_  
Piper shook her head, "No Chris. I don't."_

_"JOHN GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"_

_"Stop shouting Chris! Who's John? What's the matter?"_

_Chris backed away from Piper and Wyatt, "You're not real. You're not real. You're fucking dead and I want to go home!"_

_"You are home!" Piper said gently, "Please Chris, you're scaring me."_

_Wyatt wrapped his arms around his brother, "Come on baby brother, let's go sit down."_

_"Stay the hell away from me!" Chris screamed, "You're not my brother! You're not Wyatt! Your eyes have never been green!"_

_"What are you talking about Chris? Of course they are."_

_"No! They're blue!" He rounded on his mother, "And my nickname's not honey!"_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 127**_

Lord Voldemort was _not_ happy. The boy was smart. He knew that what he was sending was false. How?

He needed to keep that boy out of the way.

Christopher Black was an obstacle Lord Voldemort did not want or need. And he would not stand for being annoyed by something he could get rid of.

So he'd play to the family side. Make him believe that his life here was just a dream. Or at least, that was the plan. But that wasn't working, the boy knew dreams from reality.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 128**_

The cracks became more and more defined to the point of shattering and the teen sat bolt upright, his green eyes wide and bright, panting heavily.

"Black?" McGonagall said slowly.

"Where-"

Snape edged closer, seeing the confusion in the boy's eyes he said, "Halliwell?"

Chris frowned, "You called me Halliwell."

"That's your name isn't it?" Snape asked.

Chris smiled softly, "No. It's Halliwell-Black." He paused, "You know that Professor."

"You know where you are?"

"Hogwarts." Chris replied.

"Where in specific?"

"A room in the suite where Sirius and Remus stayed after I'd been demon hunting."

"And do you know why your arm's black?"

"Because of the Centaur poison that had been in my veins after I'd been shot whilst I was in the Forbidden Forest." He paused again, "Professor Snape, I assure you, I am fine. I know where I am, I know who you all are, I'm okay. It was just a bad dream."

"Black, your 'bad dream' almost shattered the power inhibitor on your wrist."

Chris looked down and saw the cracked bracelet, "Pity I didn't break the thing completely." He said off handedly. He yawned, "Professors, while I'm sure you're really enjoying this lovely chat would you mind if I went back to sleep? I have a thumping headache and sitting upright isn't helping any."

McGonagall smirked at him, "Before you go back to sleep I thought I would let you know I spoke to your friends about their choices in gifts to bring you."

Chris smiled, "I take it you spoke to Ginny."

"That I did."

_(A/N: Chapter 38, we here at Crazy8ball's discount fanfic story center hope you enjoy the latest installment of 'What if you weren't a Halliwell? Stay tuned for updates of LSA2-Return of the Oracle and Mates? After the break.)_

_(A/N 2: Sorry, took the silly pills this evening.)_

_(A/N 3: I know Sirius' punishment was a little harsh but as a reviewer kindly pointed out he gets off stuff rather lightly...and I'm going to have fun making Chris all stroppy)_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

When Chris awoke the next morning he was more then a little surprised to see Severus Snape dozing lightly on the couch.

He pushed back the covers on two shaky legs rose from the bed and started to make his way to the bathroom, halted by a cold drawl, "And where do you think you're going Black?"

Cursing silently he turned around, "Going to the bathroom sir."

"And you did not think to wake me?"

"I'm sixteen sir, I don't need my Potions professor to hold my hand." He said tightly.

Snape shot him a warning glare which was completely ruined by the amused smirk on his lips, "I take it you're not a morning person Black."

"General rule in the Halliwell house sir, no talking until coffee. If I may be excused…"

Snape waved his hand, "Don't let me stop you."

Chris turned, muttering, "Wasn't planning on it."

Twenty minutes later Chris returned, hair wet and a half smile on his face, "Why are you smiling Black?"

"Best shower I've had in ages sir." Chris grinned, "Even if the whole showering one handed thing was a little difficult."

"Well the house elf has brought you coffee and toast. I suggest you eat your breakfast. Merlin knows Madame Pomfery would have my hide if we didn't feed you." He put a potion vial on the tray as Chris sat down, "What's this sir?"

"For the hangover I'm sure you're doing your best to hide." Chris nodded in thanks and downed the potion, wincing at the taste he picked up the coffee mug and took a tentative sip, perfect.

"I have to remember to thank the house elves." Chris said, "Best coffee ever."

Snape simply smirked, "Quite the ray of sunshine this morning, aren't we Black?"

"So who's baby sitting me next?" Chris asked.

"I believe Mr Weasley is the next on the list." He noticed Chris' look of disappointment, "This does not please you?" he smirked.

"I was hoping for someone who didn't have the personality of a broomstick." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Chris said, looking up from his toast, "So, am I allowed out with the rest of the population today?"

Snape shook his head, "As much as I would love to see your classmates reaction to your arm, we've been instructed not to let you out to these rooms until you have received at least partial mobility in your left arm."

Chris gave a half hearted shrug, "'S cool. Guess I can spend the day in the library."

"Ah yes, the library. I'm afraid that Madame Pomfery as said until she comes to examine you, you shouldn't leave the bed."

"But-"

"I'm afraid we can not go against Madame Pomfery's orders Black."

Chris smirked, "Are you afraid of the school nurse Professor?"

Snape snorted, "I don't think so. And by the way, why was Professor Dumbledore unable to enter the Library?"

"I dunno." Chris shrugged, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Luna Lovegood stepped inside carrying a stack of books, "Ron had something he couldn't get out of, so Professor McGonagall found me gave me his books. Told me to come here."

"Very well." Snape glared at her before turning to Chris, "Do try to behave yourself Black."

"Yes Professor." Chris watched as Snape left, his amusement at the Professor's billowing robes quite evident as the grumpy wizard left.

"So, how are you?" Luna asked airily.

"Okay…" he looked at her strangely, "Luna, not that I'm not happy to see you, coz I am, but what are you doing here?"

Luna started to take off her earrings and let her hair down, "Well, I heard Harry talking about your plan to clear your father's name, quite rude calling you mental. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted some help."

Chris cocked his head to the side, "You know Luna, I don't get you."

"I'm sure Christopher, there are several books of stuff you 'don't get.'" She said teasingly.

"Ouch, sarcasm, this early in the morning, I'm impressed."

Luna smiled, "I'm not as strange as people think you know."

Chris sat up a little, "Oh?"

"No. I'm quite well aware of how ridiculous I act. I know they call me 'Loony Lovegood.'"

"And that doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest." She grinned, "You see, people are a lot more open when they think you're mental."

Chris grinned, "You're quite a complex girl Luna."

"I try." She smiled, "Anyway, would you like some help?"

"Are you going to yell at me if I get off the bed?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well Madame Pomfery said I wasn't allowed to."

"Well she's not here, is she?"

"You know," Chris said, "I think you're the only person my arm hasn't phased in the slightest."

Luna picked up Chris' shirt that was folded on the bench, walking over she helped him into it before pulling off her scarf.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a sling." She said, tying the two ends of the scarf together before putting it over Chris' head and sitting his arm in it, "How's that?"

"Great." He said with a smile, "Thank you."

Luna followed him into the Founder's Library and looked up in awe at the portraits.

Salzar half smiled when he saw Chris, "Nice to see you Christopher."

"Nice to be seen Sal."

Rowena was watching Luna, "Do we have a Raven here today Chris?"

"Lady Ravenclaw, I would like you to meet Luna Lovegood."

Luna was standing stock still and silent, Chris nudged her, "Say something."

"Hello my Lady." Luna said.

"Hello Luna."

Godric's eyes fell on Chris' hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing to worry about Sir."

"What happened?" the other three portraits asked.

"I was in the forbidden forest and was shot at by an over zealous centaur with a poisoned arrow."

"How far up does the blackness go?" Rowena asked.

"To my shoulder. But they got the antidote to the poison just in time and I'm starting to get mobility back in my hand."

"So it isn't dead flesh?"

"Probably would have been if I hadn't been given the antidote." Chris shrugged, "I was wondering, I know that things in here may have changed whilst you were away, but if I was looking for something about changes to the location of a ministry trial, where would I find it?"

"In the shelf to your right." Salzar said, "Quite a big book, you can't miss it."

Luna went over and picked it up, "I'll take this up to the room."

"Thanks Luna." He looked up at the portraits, "Lady Ravenclaw, you know the flesh replenishing potion you made?"

"What about it?"

"If a person were to apply it to bone, say, like a skeleton, would the flesh come back?"

She frowned, "In theory I suppose it could work. Why?"

"There's a way to clear my father's name, involves me procuring the hand of the man who framed my father. The man cut off his hand to help resurrect Voldemort."

"Well good luck with that." Salzar said.

"Sal, was that sarcasm from the peanut gallery?"

"Go read your books boy." Salzar said to him.

Chris smiled, "See ya later."

Scooping up the potion book and the book of shadows rather awkwardly and headed up to the room.

"This is an interesting idea of yours Chris, I must say."

Chris looked at her, a smirk on his face, "Can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?" She asked.

"You're a Seer, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it!"

"Well my abilities aren't as advanced as yours." She said as Chris sat back down on his bed, "But I do what I can. That's why I want to help."

By the time Ron Weasley came for his watch Chris had done his homework and he and Luna had almost filled up an entire notebook of necessary information, stowing that under the bed and putting the books back in the library.

"Hi Chris." Ron said as he walked in, carrying a chess set, "Luna, thanks for covering for me."

"It's alright Ron," She said, slipping into 'Loony' mode again, "bye Chris."

Chris forced back his chuckles, "Bye Luna."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 129**_

"I hope Luna wasn't overly mental." Ron said.

Chris smiled and moved one of the pawns, "No. She was awesome."

"Okay then."

"You know, I'm no good at chess."

"'S alright, you'll learn." Ron said, moving a knight.

"Okay so why are _you_ mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"So you're just doing an impersonation of Snape for no good reason?"

Ron looked up, "I'm not mad at you."

"Not the vibes I'm getting over here." He said, he frowned, "Ron, I'm getting vibes."

"Vibes?"

"Feelings Ronald, I'm picking up feelings."

"So?"

"I've got a power inhibitor on my wrist. Ron, the inhibitor isn't working properly."

Ron looked up sharply and grabbed Chris' wrist and stared open mouthed at the inhibitor, "Oh sweet Merlin, you broke it."

"I didn't mean it." Chris said.

"No, you don't get it. You _broke_ it." Ron said, "You don't just break Salzar Slytherin's power inhibitor. But it's not entirely broken…it's broken enough to let some power leak through."

"What do you mean by some power?" Chris asked.

Ron shrugged, "Why don't you try testing out your powers?"

Chris looked at the chess pieces, focusing on one of them he made a gesture with his right hand and grinned broadly as the piece moved, "So I guess that's a yes to telekinesis."

"And that feeling one, what was it called?"

"Empathy."

"Try something else." Ron said excitedly.

Chris flicked his hands in Ron's direction, "Well that's a no to molecular combustion or temporal stasis."

"Combustion? As in blowing up?"

"Yes Ron."

"You were aiming at me! You could have killed me!"

"Moi?" He said innocently, "If I did, by chance, blow you up, I could always pick up all the little pieces of you and put you back together."

Ron didn't know whether to laugh or get rather annoyed.

Christopher looked up at Ron, "Don't worry Ron," Chris smiled brightly, "I knew I wasn't going to blow you up."

"Right. What other powers have you got to try out?"

Chris held his hand out, his palm upwards, closing his eyes he focused his energy on creating a fire ball, "Anything?" he asked.

"No."

Screwing his eyes up tighter he tried and energy ball, "Ron?"

"Holy mother of Merlin…"

Chris opened his eyes and looked at the pulsating ball of green energy with what looked like a white mist surrounding it.

"What the-argh!" Chris screamed out in pain as the pins and needles in his left arm were replaced by what felt like white hot needles and various other sharp and pointy objects.

"Chris? Chris are you okay?" Ron asked, clearly panicked.

As quickly as the pain came it subsided, he looked up at Ron, frowning deeply, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He looked down at his left hand managed to curl his fingers into a half fist, "Ron, my hand."

Ron's eyes grew wide, and for the first time in a long time he showed a smidge of sentient intelligence, "Magic's affecting it, making it heal, well, sort of."

"Ron, I think it's time to call Madame Pomfery."

As if on cue the school Medi-witch walked in the door, "Mr Weasley, I hope you've had fun, now if you wouldn't mind I have to examine Christopher."

Ron nodded and left the room, Poppy turned to Chris, "So Mr Black, how are we feeling?"

Chris wiggled his fingers, "See?"

"Can you bend it?" She asked, removing the makeshift sling Luna made him and taking off the shirt to have a look at his arm. "Well there is some improvement I see." Chris looked down at his shoulder and saw the top of it was going from black to a sort of bluey-purple-green colour.

"Madame Pomfery, last night, I had the strangest dream and," he gestured to his wrist, "the power inhibitor cracked. And well, today we discovered that the cracks in the inhibitor actually allow some magic to seep through. I've got my empathy, my telekinesis and I made up this weird energy ball. And when I did, this pain shot up my arm and then I could move my fingers."

"Well this is a development." Poppy said, "Now could you show me the energy ball?"

Chris nodded, "I can try."

Screwing his face up in concentration he felt the energy rising, Poppy watched as Chris' whole body seemed to light up with energy, and the cracks in the power inhibitor were glowing as green as the energy ball forming in his hand.

The pain returned twice as bad as before, he screamed in pain and the ball disappeared, but the pain didn't, it was as though his arm was on fire. A few minutes of distinct agony the pain was gone again.

Chris, chest heaving, opened his eyes again, and this time his eyes were pure green, if only for a moment.

Chris had no clue what was going on with him, his brain and his powers weren't functioning right, "Well Mr Black, it seems your arm is responding to your magic."

"Yeah, gathered that." Chris grunted.

"Well, the good news is that your arm is healing. Bad news is it may take longer then expected."

"How much longer?"

"At least the next week or so."

"Oh." Chris yawned, "Anything else?"

"Perhaps you should refrain from recreating those energy balls."

"Yes ma'am." He fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes, sleep tugging yet again on the edges of his consciousness.

This sleep passed uneventfully, but when he awoke later that day he could hear himself talking. Wait. How the hell could he be talking? Chris' eyes flew open, his video camera!

He sat upright and saw Harry and Hermione sitting down, looking at his video camera, his vision tape!

Angrily Chris made a yanking motion and the video camera flew from Harry's grasp and into Chris' outstretched hands.

Harry and Hermione turned around, "Chris-"

"Did you get a good look?" He snarled.

"Chris we were just-"

"Snooping."

"I wouldn't call it snooping." Hermione said.

"_No_?" Chris asked, "Perhaps another title? Invading my privacy? Yeah, that works."

"Why didn't you tell us about half of this?"

"Because it's none of your business Harry!" Chris snarled, "My visions are private unless I choose to share them!"

"You've had a vision Sirius was going to die, that Draco was going to kill Professor Dumbledore, that Snape's going to do it for him!"

"None of that is any of your business!" Chris shouted, "Get out!" he screamed.

"No! We're supposed to watch you!" Hermione said.

Chris pushed back the covers and grabbed Luna's scarf and set it up like a sling again, "Fine, you won't leave, I will." He climbed off the bed and pushed past them, video camera still firmly in his grasp.

"Chris wait!" Hermione called, "We're sorry!"

Barefoot, half-naked, still quite ill and drained and pissed as hell, Christopher Black somehow managed to lose Harry and Hermione and stopped when he reached the portrait guarding the Slytherin dorms.

"Can you get Blaise? Or Draco?" Chris asked, "Or Pansy?"

The portrait regarded him for a moment before disappearing, Harry and Hermione were just in time to see the Slytherin portrait hole open, Pansy Parkinson walk out, wrap her arms around a shaking Chris, and lead him in through the portrait hole.

Before he was all the way through Pansy looked over his shoulder and glared at Harry and Hermione.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 130**_

Hermione and Harry stood staring down the Slytherin corridor, "He went to the Snakes." Harry said.

"Oh let's look at the vision tape, I'm sure Chris won't mind!" Hermione said, mimicking Harry.

"Look Hermione, he was asleep!"

"We were idiots. I was an idiot to listen to you and now he hates us!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 131**_

Pansy sat Chris down on the couch, "Chris, what's wrong?"

"I woke up and they were watching my tape." He said.

"Your tape?"

"I made a record of _all_ my visions and dreams that I've had since I've come to England, I put them all on this tape and I wake up and I see Harry and Hermione watching it. How am I supposed to trust someone who does that?"

"It'll be okay." She said, she placed her hand on Chris' back, "You're freezing, and in bare feet! Hang on, I'll go get Draco."

She got off the couch before Chris could protest and a few minutes later came back with a slightly ruffled looking Draco Malfoy.

"Chris?" he yawned, "What are you doing down here?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Why?" Pansy whispered in his ear and told him what was going on, "Yeah, sure, come with me."

Chris and Pansy followed Draco into his room, picking up his wand he transfigured his bed into two.

"You can sleep in here tonight." Draco said.

Pansy helped Chris into his bed and kissed his cheek, "Sleep well."

He smiled sleepily, "Thanks Pansy."

It wasn't long before Chris was fast asleep in the green draped carbon copy of the bed next to it, bed. Camera still clutched tightly to him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 132**_

Harry and Hermione ran to Professor McGonagall in the hall on their way to the tower, "Potter, Granger, what are you doing here? You should be watching Black!"

"About that Professor-"

"Chris' isn't really in the rooms anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Slytherin Dungeons."

Her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets, "What is he doing there?"

"We had a slight disagreement."

"And you let him leave the room, the bed even? When you were specifically instructed to make sure he stayed in bed?" she asked, "You let him get all the way to the Slytherin dormitories?"

"It was a pretty big disagreement."

_(A/N: More soon, Chris is going to write to Sirius and Remus soon. And well, I'm having a little fun, getting back to the story line of OotP when Chris is allowed back into the population. And I figured he could go stay with the Snakes for a little while.)_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Minerva McGonagall walked down to Snape's quarters, knocking loudly on the door she waited for Snape to come.

The door opened and a rather sleepy Severus opened the door, "What do you want Minerva?"

"Black, is in the Slytherin dungeons."

Snape leveled his gaze on the deputy headmistress, "There's a lion in the snake pit." He yawned, "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Severus-"

"I take it there's a reason he's spending time with his cousin?" Snape asked, "And I assume, that it has something, as always, to do with Mr Potter?"

"They had a disagreement."

"Over what?"

"His visions."

"Visions." Snape said, "And how would Mr Potter know about Mr Black's visions? From what I understand Black likes to keep them private."

"They were on a tape. Potter and Granger watched it. Black was upset and left. Apparently Miss Parkinson let him in."

"Well, as he is most undoubtedly asleep by now I believe we should deal with the matter at a more appropriate hour."

"Severus."

"A more appropriate hour Minerva." Severus said, closing the door behind him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 133**_

Chris awoke with a start, not knowing where the hell he was. When he saw Draco's sleeping form across from him the previous day's events came flooding back along with all his anger.

He pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to Draco's and shook his shoulder, "Dray, wake up."

Draco's silver eyes opened wearily, "Chris?"

Suddenly the door opened and Blaise stuck his head in, "Better get dressed, Snape's on his way in." He tossed a t-shirt at Chris, "Here."

Draco helped Chris into the t-shirt which was about a size to big for him and no sooner was he dressed then did Snape come sweeping into the room.

"Professor-"

"Black, you are supposed to be upstairs."

"I know sir."

"Go straight to Gryffindor tower and get dressed." Snape said, "I expect you to be at the Great Hall for breakfast."

Chris frowned, "Yes Sir."

"And Black."

"Yes Sir?"

"Go to Madame Pomfery for a sling, I believe she did say you'd be allowed out today did she not?"

Chris grinned broadly, "She did!"

"Draco I suggest you accompany your cousin to the entrance of the Lion's Den to make sure he doesn't run into any more unfortunate _accidents_, I would hate for him to miss out on any more of his classes."

Chris and Draco nodded before Snape added, "And you too Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson. You may as well come in save listening at the door."

Slightly red faced Blaise and Pansy came in, "Sorry Professor."

"Well breakfast is in half an hour. I suggest you get moving. And Christopher, be sure to put that camera in a place were certain people cannot get their hands on it."

Chris nodded and flanked by Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle made their way to the Gryffindor tower, "Christopher!" The fat lady cried, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Hello my Lady." Chris smiled, "I hope my absence hasn't distressed you."

"No, Harry told me you were alright." She eyed the Slytherins, "Keeping company with Snakes dear boy?"

"They're my friends." Chris said, "May I enter?"

"What's the password?"

"Phoenix tears?"

"Nope." She replied, "We changed again."

"Is it still a little morbid?"

"I do believe so."

"Unicorn blood?"

"No."

"Dragon's blood?"

She smiled and the portrait opened, he looked at his friends, "You guys can go to the Great Hall, I can handle it from here."

"You're sure?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry to much Flower Power," Chris grinned at her, "you'll get wrinkles."

With a wink he walked into the Gryffindor tower where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room, waiting for him it seemed.

"Chris, we were so worried!"

Chris cocked his head and looked at Hermione, "Why?"

"You were in the Slytherin dungeon!"

"I was perfectly safe."

"But they're all junior Death Eaters in there!" Harry said.

"Good thing I'm not the boy-who-lived then, isn't it?" Chris replied, walking up the steps to the dorm room.

"Chris! You're back!" Seamus grinned, his eyes widened when he saw Chris' arm, "What happened?"

"What?" Chris said in mock shock as he turned to Harry and Ron, "You didn't tell them? I'm surprised. Seeing as you take such a vested interest in my business."

"What happened?"

"Poisoned arrow hit me in the shoulder." He used his telekinesis to pull off his shirt.

They all gaped at Chris' arm, he grabbed his singlet and wormed his way into it before putting his shirt on then his pants. Looping his tie around his neck he grabbed his book bag and headed to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfery?"

The Medi-witch came in, "Mr Black, sit down."

He jumped up onto one of the beds and she rolled back his sleeve, "The skin's still quite cold. How are the pins and needles?"

"Sore-ish," he replied with a shrug, "But the more I use the powers that I can access, the more mobility I get back in my hand."

"And you would like to go back to class today I take it?"

"It would be nice."

She fetched a sling and said, "Well, I guess you can go to class, but at the end of classes today I want you to come back here. And if you start to feel any worse you come straight to me."

"Yes Madame Pomfery." Chris replied as she put his arm in the sling.

"Now go to breakfast."

"Thanks." He said as he left.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 134**_

"You know, you're going to have to talk to us sometime." Harry said on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Ron, can you tell Harry that until he admits that he _was_ invading my privacy and snooping is wrong _and_ he apologises, I'm not talking to him."

Ron looked at Harry, "Well you heard him."

"Chris, I'm your girlfriend."

"And Ron, tell Hermione that I'm mad at her."

"I gathered that."

"And tell her until she acknowledges that she can't know everything all the time, I don't want to talk to her."

"You heard him 'Mione."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 134**_

Umbridge was watching Chris as he sat in her class taking notes with the rest of the class, writing with his right hand and every so often he made a slight gesture that resulted in the page being turned, she saw the blackened hand in the sling and was curious. But the most important thing, she _knew_ he was the one behind the prank that made her the laughing stock of the entire school. And he was going to pay dearly.

"Mr Black." Her voice rang out over the silence.

Intense green eyes looked up at her, "Yes Professor Umbridge?"

"See me after class."

Chris stiffened, "Yes Professor."

The rest of the lesson passed quietly and once everyone had left she rose from her chair and walked over to the teen, "Do you know why I kept you after class this morning Christopher?"

"No ma'am."

"_Liar._" She hissed, "You were behind the prank in the Great Hall."

"No I wasn-"

"Don't even waste your breath trying to lie to me." Her mouth twisted into a smile, "And to get out of punishment for you and your conspirators, there is something I want you to do for me."

Chris gulped, "What?"

"I want you to draw me half a dozen Dementors in the Great Hall."

"No! I can't, I won't."

The Toad's smile grew wickeder, "Oh I think you will." She said silkily, "Because if you don't, both the minister and half a dozen of his top ranking Aurors are going to pay a visit to this school, you in particular Mr Black. And they will have force you to take Veritas Serum and you _will_ tell me where Sirius Black is. And once your father has been found and captured he _will_ receive the Dementors Kiss and I will also pull some strings and get that werewolf of yours, that's right, Remus Lupin, put down like the dog he is."

"You wouldn't-" He whispered.

"I will." She said sweetly, "And then I will systematically remove you of everything you hold dear." She thrust the pencil into his hand and a piece of parchment in front of him, "Now draw."

Shaking, Chris began to draw, the pencil flying across the page as six highly detailed Dementors appeared on the page.

"Now get out."

Chris grabbed his bag and ran out the door, slamming into Harry and Hermione.

They looked at his pale face and wide eyes, she saw the pencil marks on his hand, "Chris what's wrong? Did you spill your ink bottle?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Chris shook his head.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 135**_

He sat in front of the crystal ball, just staring at it.

"Can you get anything Christopher?" Trelawny asked.

Chris' eyes closed, and he shook his head in the negative.

"What's wrong with you?"

Chris shrugged.

Ignoring Harry and the others Chris, full of fear headed to the Great Hall for lunch, he sat down with the trio and Chris silently slipped his hand into Hermione's. She turned to him and saw the pain and fear in his eyes, she was about to speak when the room suddenly got so cold. They were here.

The whole student body were watching the Dementors, Chris looked up to Umbridge who was smirking as the Dementors neared Gryffindor table, "Harry," Chris hissed through clenched teeth, now would be the time to use that spell to get rid of them."

Harry fumbled around for his wand, pulse racing, "Expecto Patronum!" The silver, wispy form of the Prongs appeared on the table, bucking at the Dementors, pushing them back towards the door.

Chris, closing his eyes focused all his magical energy on the six beings, the rest of the school watched as the Dementors were engulfed in a flash of green light and slowly the warmth came back to the room.

Chris dropped Hermione's hand as if he'd been burned and silently stood and left the hall, the entire school watching him. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick (He's Ravenclaw's head isn't he?) and whoever the head of Hufflepuff House was rose from their seats and left the Great Hall in a hurry. The great Toad Woman watching satisfied from her seat at the High table.

Harry turned to Hermione who was quite deep in thought, "He knew they were coming." She whispered.

"What?"

"Chris, right before the Dementors came, put his hand in mine, I looked at him and he was so scared…"

Ron was looking at the teachers' table, in specific, the Toad looking like she'd just caught a bug, "Bet she's got something to do with this."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 136**_

When Dumbledore and the Heads of each house reached the gargoyle guarding Albus' office they were rather shocked because it appeared to have been twisted up.

Warily climbing the stairs they came to the office door which was wide open and visible was the shaking form of Christopher Halliwell-Black, sitting in one of the armchairs, staring straight ahead.

"Christopher." Dumbledore said sharply but Chris didn't move as though he'd heard him. When they got closer they saw his eyes were wide, his hand clenched and his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. The most disturbing fact of all this was that his hair was almost completely white.

Snape put a hand on his shoulder and Chris flinched violently and looked up, frowning.

"Christopher, I know it was you who created drawings for the last prank in the hall, I'm disgusted that you think that this was amusing."

"Did you draw the Dementors?" Snape asked.

Chris nodded.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

Chris opened his mouth to try and speak but he couldn't.

"Well speak!" McGonagall snapped.

Chris frowned and opened his mouth and tried to speak again but found he couldn't.

He motioned for Dumbledore's quill, ink and a bit of parchment to come to him, he tried to write the words but found he couldn't do that either so he did the next best thing, he started to etch out drawings.

The teachers watched as a picture began to form, there was a toad leering close to a picture version of him.

"Christopher what does this mean?" Flitwick asked.

Chris just glared and moved onto the next drawing where the toad was in the bottom corner and in a thought bubble he drew a Dementor leaning over a big black shaggy dog and then the toad holding a gun over a bleeding and pretty much dead looking werewolf.

The third drawing had Chris with a piece of paper in front of him with Dementors forming on the page.

Snape looked over the pages and came to a simple realisation, "Christopher, say Umbridge."

"-"

"Try saying toad."

"-"

"Say anything at all."

Chris opened his mouth to speak, "-"

Our hero spent the next hour in the infirmary, being poked, prodded, waved over with wands and having diagnostic spells cast on him by Madame Pomfery and Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. The only upside to the aggravation and unnecessary poking was he was getting more mobility back in his hand and he finally regained the ability to speak.

"Enough!" Chris finally shouted.

"Mr Black, hold your tongue."

"Madame Pomfery I have spent the last hour being your guinea pig and half the day silent because Professor Umbridge cast some silencing charm on me! I have had enough being quiet!"

"How's your arm?"

Flexing his fingers he managed to bring his arm up a couple of inches, he looked up at Madame Pomfery, "How cool is that!"

"Now Black, tell us what happened earlier today."

"She said she'd make Aurors make me take some truth potion, and when she found out where Sirius was, the Dementors would do their thing, and then she'd pull some strings and get Remus killed…I couldn't let her do that…So I drew them."

"But you didn't conjure them?"

Chris tk'd his bag over, "Check, my wand isn't in there." He reached into his pockets to prove it wasn't in there either, "I left my wand in the tower. And besides, those Dementors weren't conjured properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the full effects weren't supposed to occur at all, I'd drawn them with just the ability to chill the room, but as they got closer to the table I could hear screaming."

"Screaming?"

"My family, when they died…"

"But you weren't there were you?"

"Sick. Vision. Saw it all."

"And the white hair?"

"Something else." Chris replied.

"Barbus?"

Chris looked up at the Headmaster who was standing by the door, "Yes sir."

"Are you sure?"

Chris blew a few loose strands of white hair off his face, "I think this could be his way of letting me know he hasn't forgotten about me."

"And you understand that whilst what you've said may be true, it is your word against Professor Umbridge's."

"And my word doesn't mean much looking at my record," he finished, "Correct?"

"Yes. Now you can head back to your dorm room, your friends are waiting for you."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 137**_

**Jumping backwards an hour- what happened in the Great Hall.**

Seamus leaned over to Harry and Hermione whispering, "Did you see Chris' hair? It was turning white."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione snapped, "A person's hair does not just turn white."

"It was going whiter then Malfoy's." Neville said.

"Talking about me Longbottom?" an amused voice drawled as the other teachers left the room. Draco looked up, "Everybody out!"

"You heard him!" Shouted Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle along with a few others.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, realising that it was now five Slytherins to three Gryffindors.

Blaise walked over to the High table where Umbridge's chair was, bending over he picked up a piece of parchment and studied it, "Yeah, looks like a Christopher Black original."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, walking over and snatching the parchment from Blaise, "He drew them." Hermione's eyes widened, "He fucking drew them!"

"Mione!"

"Harry he drew the Dementors!"

"There must have been a reason!" Harry protested.

"I think you're all missing the point." Pansy said.

"And what is the point?" Harry asked.

"It was under Umbridge's chair."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think?" She sighed, suddenly sounding a little tired, "She made him do it."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 138**_

Scowling, Chris headed to the Gryffindor Tower, without looking up he muttered "Dragon's blood." And walked inside.

"Chris!" Hermione cried running over to him, suddenly engulfed in a crushing hug that had her lifted up high in the air before being set back down, "I'm so sorry for going through your stuff." She said, "Do you forgive me?"

Chris cocked his head to the side and then pulled her flush against him, using the shock of the moment to get what he wanted and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Pulling back he said, "I love you to bits. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get changed."

"Why?"

"Everyone want Toad Meat for dinner?"

"You can't kill a teacher!"

"I never said I was going to kill her!"

Chris jogged upstairs and changed into his demon hunting clothes, deep down in the bottom of his trunk were his cigarettes and lighter, shoving them into his pocket he grinned. Now Chris wasn't a smoker unless the part he was playing required him too. And now, this one definitely required him to.

Chris walked back downstairs to the common room and sighed, "Mione, I'm not going hunting, I promise. I'm just going to have a little one on one discussion with someone. And I promise I won't physically hurt anyone. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded.

"Good. And if anyone asks, I've been with you." He gave her a quick kiss before pulling off the broken power inhibitor and untied his triquetra necklace, "See you soon."

With that he completely disappeared and soft laughter could heard as the portrait opened and closed quickly.

Quietly, this invisible witch made his way down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited, soon enough, Delores Umbridge, looking very happy with herself walked into the room and Chris, quickly and quietly, followed her inside.

The door closed, "Silencio!" he whispered at the door.

Umbridge, thinking she'd heard something, turned around, "Who's there?"

**_I must not harm my students…_**

Pain ripped through her hand and blood dripped from the flesh, Umbridge screamed and her eyes widened as a cigarette and a lighter appeared out of thin air, the flame licked the cigarette and the lighter disappeared.

The cigarette was brought to his lips and after an intake of breath smoke left invisible lips and the smoke, which seemed like more then possible, turned into a smoky form of Christopher Black, the smoke figure waved at her and then disappeared.

"Mr Black I know you're there! Show yourself!"

_**I must not harm my students…**_

Umbridge screamed again.

This time, Chris became visible, sitting up on one of the desks with the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth he grinned at her, "Hi Delores, didya miss me?"

"Black what are you doing?"

"I spent an hour infirmary, do you have any idea how fucking mind numbingly boring that was Delores?"

Umbridge was backing away from the young whitelighter, he, still sitting on the table, turned to her, "You scared or something?" he took a slow drag from the cigarette, "Yeah, I would be too." He raised his right arm, "No power inhibitor."

"Now Black stop this! I'll get you expelled! They'll snap your wand!"

"Do you really think that bothers me? I mean, come on Delores, in case you haven't noticed," he waved his hand and one of the coverings on the benches flew into the air and caught fire, "I don't need my wand."

_**I must not harm my students…**_

The pain was so intense it was almost crippling.

"You'll share a cell with your father in Azkaban!" She screamed.

"You'll have to find him first." Chris replied coldly.

"I'll bring the Aurors! They'll make you tell me where he is!"

A broad grin spread over Chris' face, "Look behind you."

Turning slowly she came face to face with Sirius Black she screamed and scrambled away, pulling out her wand.

"Now, now," Chris tutted, "That's not playing fair Delores! Daddy hasn't got his wand so you can't have yours." With a casual wave of his hand her wand came to him.

"You're insane!" She shouted at Chris.

"No." he said with a smile and a shrug, "I'm creative."

Sirius disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared, "You'll go to Azkaban forever!"

_**I must not harm my students…**_

She screamed again, clutching her hand she fell against the desk whimpering, tears in her eyes.

"How familiar are you with English Literature Delores?" Chris asked, lighting a fresh smoke.

"What?"

"Literature Delores." He sighed, "Novels and plays, you know, shit muggles write."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's this story, The Tell-tale heart,"

"What are you talking about?" she shrieked.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Delores! It's very rude!"

"So's assaulting me!"

"This isn't assult Delores. This my dear teacher, is a mind fuck." He grinned, "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, The Tell tale heart, I don't remember how it goes exactly, never really fancied English. But the gist of the story goes something like this young dude, kills this old guy," he waved the smoke casually before taking another drag, "for some stupid reason and then stashes the body."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Chris stood up, "Are you NOT listening to me Delores, I'm not going to hurt you! Just shut up and let me talk!"

_**I must not harm my students…**_

She sank to the floor clutching her hand, "Now where was I?" Chris asked as he sat back on the bench, "That's right, he stashes the body and the guilt finally drives him mad. Do you know how?" he laughed softly, "Of course you don't. You're an idiot. Anyway, I think it's something like he hears the heartbeat ringing in his ears, thump, thump…thump, thump. You gotta admit, hearing that all the time would drive you just a little nuts."

"Please stop!"

"Don't you like me talking?" Chris sneered, "Too bad because I'm going to tell you how we fit into this story."

"What?"

**_I must not harm my students…_**

"Stop interrupting me!" he shouted.

She cowered down against the desk, "Anyway, you're like the young dude, you made me draw the Dementors and decided not to tell anyone about that little fact. And then to add insult to injury you decided to make sure I _couldn't_ tell anyone. And even if I did you knew they wouldn't believe me. But guess what, you'll tell them what you did."

"No I won't!"

**_I must not harm my students…_**

"Yes you will." The temperature plummeted, "You feel that? What does it remind you of?" She was silent, "You can talk now Delores."

"T,the Dementors."

"Correct! Now along with this chill you'll get this as well, _thump, thump…thump, thump_."

The heartbeat pounded in her ears and the chill seeped into her bones.

**_I must not harm my students…_**

He stood up with a brilliant smile, "Nye, nighs Delores, sleep tight. I'll make sure the bed bugs bite."

In the blink of an eye Chris disappeared and the lights went out.

Delores bolted upright, looking around she saw she was in her bed, in her nightgown, and looking at her bedside table she saw her wand where she always left it…she frowned, had it even happened?

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 139**_

When Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor tower opened their eyes again Christopher Halliwell-Black was sitting with his girlfriend and his friends, dressed in his school clothes, necklace and power inhibitor both where they were supposed to be.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Chris asked, his green eyes flashing with concern.

"Huh?"

"You started to ask me a question and then you sorta zoned out."

She frowned, "I thought you went looking for Umbridge?"

"Why would I do that?" Chris asked, flicking his white hair off his face, "I told Dumbledore what happened, he said there's not much anyone can do. I just need to tread carefully for a while."


	41. Chapter 41

(A/N: The affects of the 'mind fuck' will appear next chapter…this one deals with swords, armies, snarkiness, a rather out of character Snape and a dripping wet, half asleep Harry Potter)

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you'll like this chapter._

Chapter Forty-one 

Chris was surprised how easily the lie rolled off his tongue, he didn't think the freezing charm would work, he'd been reading the spell book Remus had gotten him and figured he'd given it a shot.

And it worked almost perfectly, but Hermione seemed to be convinced for now at least. And Christopher Halliwell could be damn convincing when he wanted to be.

"Chris."

He blinked a couple of times, "Yeah 'mione?"

"You were staring at me?"

He grinned lazily, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No." She smiled, "But with the white hair your eyes are really intense."

He reached out, brushing her hair behind her ear he kept his hand there and pulled her into another kiss.

"You two know there are rooms for those kinds of things?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Chris said silkily, turning momentarily away from Hermione, his white hair once again falling in his eyes, "But it's so much more fun doing it right here."

Hermione studied the white-haired whitelighter, the way he was acting… the cockiness, the rough kisses, it was all key notes to a use of really strong magic.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"You've been hunting?"

"No."

"But-"

"I'm just happy to see you Mione, I'm glad we stopped fighting." He kissed her again, "Love you." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too." She whispered back, turning around to face Harry.

Chris smiled and settled back into the armchair and pulled Hermione back flush against him, and smirked noticing the look Ron gave him. He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and resting his chin in the crook of her neck he continued his conversation with Harry.

"So Barbus?"

"Barbus, he's the demon of fear." Chris replied tiredly, "I've told you this before Harry, he feeds on fears and he's apparently the Source of all evil so essentially, we're screwed."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"We do what John said." Hermione said, shifting slightly, "We call for reinforcements."

"Something tells me the Order of the Phoenix won't cut it here baby,"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I have some friends." Chris said mysteriously.

"Who?"

"Some assassins." Chris said casually.

"Assassins!" Hermione said shrilly, and she would have sat up to turn and glare at him but was unable to do so by Chris' arms holding her firmly in place.

"Yes Hermione," Chris said softly, "Assassins, it's okay. They're good."

"They still kill people for a living!" she protested.

"Yes," he whispered softly in her ear, "But, they're loyal."

"You're sure?"

"Yep." Chris replied, and with the tone Hermione knew the matter was closed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 140**_

Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black awoke in the same place he'd been the previous evening, nestled into the armchair with Hermione sleeping against him, he looked up and saw Harry had also fallen asleep in his chair but Ron was gone.

"Awe,"

"Isn't that sweet."

Chris looked up again and saw Fred and George making kissy faces at him, "Hi."

Knowing he had to wake Hermione up he grinned and started kissing her neck, "Mione." He whispered, "It's time to get up."

She stirred, "Chris?" she yawned.

"Yeah, come on, we all fell asleep in the common room."

She bolted upright and took in her surroundings, "I can't believe it!"

"Go upstairs and change, we'll be here when you get back okay?"

"You should get changed too ya know."

"Me?" Chris grinned, "When I'm perfect just the way I am?"

"Whatever." She grinned, and walked upstairs to the girls' dorms.

"Aw, wittle Chrissy's in wuv." Fred teased.

"Tell the world something they don't know." Chris said with a laugh.

"See you at breakfast." They said in unison.

Chris closed his eyes and grinned at them.

"Your hair looked better white-"

"Much cooler then brown."

He looked at his hair, back to brown, _Oh well, at least I look relatively normal now._

He walked over and shook Harry's shoulder, "Harry, wake up." Harry snorted, "Harry." Chris laughed, "Come on, I'm not going to tell you again."

Harry continued to sleep.

Grinning, he decided to put some of his good powers to work, looking around to make sure no one was around he slipped off the power inhibitor and began to move his hands in a circular pattern and a ball of water began to appear. Still using his powers he coupled it with his other powers and pushed it towards an innocently sleeping Harry, once the water ball was hovering over Harry he let it drop.

The water splashed all over Harry who spluttered and coughed awake, "Wha?"

Chris grinned and chirpily replied, "Morning Harry!"

Harry pushed the wet hair off his face, "Why couldn't you wake me like a normal person?"

Chris grinned cheekily, "When have any of us ever been _normal_ Harry? Specially you or me?"

"You may have a point _but_, I'm now sopping wet!"

"Oh go change already. Quit acting like a little baby."

Harry trudged upstairs and Chris slipped the power inhibitor back on his wrist running a finger around the inhibitor he reactivated it.

He ran his finger over it.

His finger of his left hand.

Chris pulled off the sling and rolled his sleeve up, grinning from ear to ear, his arm wasn't black anymore, it just looked bruised. And whilst it was really sore, he could move it again.

"I'LL MEET YOU IN THE GREAT HALL!" He called out to Hermione and Harry and Ron if he was up their.

He ran out of the portrait and dodging other students made his way down to the Hospital Wing, "Madame Pomfery!" he called.

Poppy came running out to see Chris standing there grinning like a loon, "What is it Mr Black?"

Chris' grin broadened to the point that his face would have to be made of elastic to go any further, he raised his left arm up in the air wincing slightly, "Check it out!"

Poppy smiled and walked over, "Remove your shirt please."

Chris pulled his tie off then began to undo his shirt, pulling it off Poppy saw that the blackness of his skin had faded into a lot of angry looking bruises.

She looked from his arm to his face, "What did you do?"

"I've only been practicing my charms, transfiguration and stuff. I woke up this morning and as you can see, I'm able to move my arm but it hurts like hell still."

Poppy handed him a pain relieving potion which he drank greedily, "Now you better get that shirt back on and go back to your dorm and get a jumper then go to breakfast. Because I swear if you come to me with the flu next Mr Black I will not be impressed."

"Thank you." His smile returned full force, "Bye!" he called as he ran out of the infirmary and collided with Hermione sending them both onto the floor, "Ow."

"I know." Hermione said rubbing her tailbone, "You need to watch where you're running. Especially when your girlfriend's coming down the hall with your bag as well as her own and a jumper."

Chris pulled on the jumper leaving his shirt un-tucked and tie loose, "You didn't happen to get a hair tie as well did you? Oh fantastic girlfriend of mine?"

"Flattery? But alas my dear sweet moron of a boyfriend I did not bring you a hair tie."

"Moron?"

"If the shoe fits." She shrugged nonchalantly

"You'll pay for that one Miss Granger." He said teasingly.

"I will, will I?"

"Oh yes." He grinned, leaning over and giving her another kiss, _god_, he thought to himself, _Where's all the kissiness coming from?_

They walked in companionable silence until they got to the Entrance Hall where Chris immediately stiffened, his hand falling from Hermione's.

"Chris?"

But Chris wasn't hearing her, he wasn't even in the same reality.

_His eyes took in the destruction, the walls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were crumbling around them. To his immediate left stood Harry, to his right, his Slytherin friends and then to the rest of his left were Gryffindors._

_And before them, a thing with the palest skin imaginable, and crimson eyes, flanked by dozens in black robes._

_Chris, Draco, Harry, Blaise and if you can believe it Neville, all held a particular item. Or in Harry's case he was talking to it. Nagani, the final piece of the puzzle was in their hands._

_"What's the matter Tom?" Chris asked, playing with the necklace in his hands, "Did you lose something?"_

_"Give them back Black, give them back and I'll spare them."_

_"No." Chris replied, clenching the necklace into his fist, "We hold the cards here Tom."_

_"MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT!" _

_Harry shrugged, "Whatever you reckon." He turned to Chris, "I think Tom sounds better, don't you?"_

_Chris nodded, "Yes." He turned to Draco, "What do you think cousin?"_

_Draco nodded, "Suits him."_

_"Enough! I demand you return what's mine!"_

_Draco placed the cup on the ground and a shield sprang up between the opposing sides, "Say bye, bye to Helga's cup Tom."_

_Draco pointed his wand at the cup and a purple stream of light hit the cup shattering it into a million pieces._

_Tom winced._

_"Getting a little too hot in the kitchen Tom?" Chris asked with a smile, swinging the necklace in his hands._

_"You insolent little brat!" Voldemort roared, "Accio necklace!"_

_Chris grinned, "What's the matter Tommy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Your little wand not working?"_

_"Arvada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, his wand pointed at Chris, the whitelighter grinning when the shield held strong._

_"Harry." Chris whispered, "We're going to need reinforcements."_

_"We can do this." Harry hissed, "Just focus on the shield okay? We can use the Horcruxes to power the shield, but this'll be like the manor Chris, they get in, we're fucked."_

_Chris wrapped the necklace around his wrist, "What does Nagani say?"_

_"She's with us."_

_"But isn't she-"_

_/I'm with you young wizards./ Came a reply from the long green python (It's a python yeah?)_

_/Fine./ Chris said/Just make sure you stick to your word, and if you even think of trying to hurt us…I'll make sure that you die two deaths instead of one understand me?/_

_/You worry too much young one./_

_"Does everyone have to speak Parsletounge around here?" Draco hissed, "Chris, in case you weren't listening they have our fathers."_

_Chris ripped his gaze from the snake, the shield faltering for a moment, to stare at Draco, "What?"_

_"It's so pleasing to hear the beautiful sounds of the screams of people who betray me." Voldemort looked at each of them in turn before stopping at Chris, "And I must say, the werewolf was certainly fun to break. And to watch him rip apart the mutt. And the mutt's little brother, smarter then I originally thought, perfect addition to my collection."_

_Draco and Blaise had to grab hold of Chris and Harry before the two teens could walk through shield and rip apart the Dark Lord._

_All of a sudden the heir of Excalibur, the heir of Gryffindor and the chosen heir of Slytherin were holding their respective swords, one studded with red, another with green, and the one in between un jeweled and radiating the most power of the three._

_And when the shield fell, all hell broke loose._

When Chris opened his eyes again he had to steady himself, focusing back on this reality he saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all watching him.

"You with us Snowy?"

"Snowy? I like that." Chris said absently.

"Chris you want to tell us what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

Chris could feel the necklace around his left wrist and the life force thrumming through it.

"I'm going to have breakfast." Chris said, pulling his bag closer to him, "Yeah. Breakfast sounds good."

He headed towards the Great Hall, as Chris walked away from them Severus Snape saw an amulet hanging from his wrist. An amulet he hadn't seen in years. Not since he, for a reason completely unknown to him, helped Regulus Black escape the clutches of Lord Voldemort.

And now, his nephew was carrying the same amulet.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 141**_

The only thing that helped Chris perk up was his coffee, not touching his breakfast he changed his mind and pulling his bag on his shoulder he rose and again, left the Great Hall, unaware he was being followed by Snape.

He didn't know that until he was so deep in the dungeons he had to use his wand to see.

He heard a noise from behind him, spinning around he raised his other arm and fired up an energy ball, "Who's there?"

"Put that thing away Black."

"Professor Snape?" he squinted into the darkness, "Is that you?"

"Yes Black, now lower your wand and put that thing down."

Chris closed his hand, extinguishing the energy ball then lowered his wand a little, "Why are you following me?"

"Why are you in the dungeons?"

Chris turned around and kept walking, "I'm not sure sir."

"Classes will start soon Black, you need to go back."

"Sir, what would you say if I told you I wanted your help to clear my father's name?"

"I would tell you that you're mad."

"Then I must be mad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're one of his followers." Chris said softly, it wasn't a question or an accusation, it was just a simple statement.

"And why do you assume that?"

Chris looked up in the darkness, "I saw you in Florish and Blotts last year, you bumped into me and I saw the mark, his mark, the snake coming out the mouth of a skull…"

"What do you want?"

"You would know where Riddle Manor was, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"You would also know the location of the cemetery where he was resurrected, would you not?"

"Yes. Black where are you going with this?"

"In that cauldron there is a hand. Well bones of it really. I want that hand. And keep in mind sir, I'll go there myself if I don't get any help from anyone."

"And what will you do with the hand?"

"Do you wish to stay with the Dark Lord?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm working on freeing the Malfoys, I can help you too, if you want it."

"That's none of you business."

"Draco said you're only there because you made a mistake."

"Where are we going?" Both the Potions Professor and his student were getting good at not answering questions.

"Not sure." He replied.

"You're unsure where you're going?"

"Yep."

"What are you looking for?"

"Why are you following me?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 142**_

"Where'd Chris go?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied, "But he sure is acting strange."

"Snape followed him!" Hermione, Harry and Ron's eyes widened in that realisation, Chris could be in danger.

Across the hall the Slytherins were watching the Gryffindors, when they got up Draco said, "C'mon, lets go."

"Where?" Blaise asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." He snapped.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 143**_

"What would you say if I told you that what you are holding was called a Horcrux?"

"Well I would say, what's a Horcrux and then you'd probably tell me." Chris replied.

Rolling his eyes and sneering slightly, taking a tone he usually adopted with Neville he said, "A Horcrux is an object that a person uses to house a part of their soul. And to split a soul you need to commit a great evil like murder."

"So Voldemort would have like a million of them then?"

"You would have to query that with the Headmaster Black, I'm sure he'd be delighted to know your 'dead' Uncle sent you a Horcrux as a Christmas present."

"I'm not telling him." Chris replied.

Severus stopped and stared at him, "Why not?"

"Because they're not meant for him to destroy and he's a fool for even considering it."

"And who is meant to exactly?"

"Oh about six of your students. Three Gryffindors and Three Slytherins."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"It'd spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it?"

"You have twisted logic."

Chris smiled, "Yeah. But it works, for me anyway." He paused, "So you didn't answer my question, do you want out?"

"What could a sixteen-year-old do?"

Chris smirked, "I've got some tricks up my sleeve sir. But it's nice to know you're on the right side."

"I never claimed to be on a side."

"Yes. But I know you're on my side."

"The light?"

Chris shook his head, "More like the grey area in between light and dark."

"So you don't believe in the Order?"

"It's boring."

"Boring? You don't know anything about-"

"Professor, having the ability to turn oneself invisible at will has its advantages."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 144**_

Much to Draco's annoyance he, Blaise and Pansy had met up with the Golden Trio on their way to the dungeons and rather then attacking them they decided to just go down together.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Listen you intolerable Mudblood I know where I'm going!" Draco snapped in the darkness before pausing and sighing loudly, "I apologise."

She frowned, "You apologise?"

"Were you not listening?" Draco snarked, "I said I was sorry. I made a promise to Chris to be civil and calling you the m-word is kind of breaking said promise. Not to mention his slaps using wandless magic hurt like hell."

"Apology accepted," She paused, "Draco."

Draco frowned, "Hermione."

Ron was watching all this wondering if the whole world had gone mad. Which it most likely had.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 145**_

"Sir, I think I can hear people following us."

"Who?"

Chris grinned, "Lions and Snakes."

"Great."

The necklace sort of pulled in Chris' hand, following the direction they saw it, there, lying in the outstretched arms of a statue of Salzar Slytherin was the Sword of the Snakes.

"Impossible." Snape said, moving to examine the statue, "Simply impossible."

"No." Chris said, "It's all together possible and we have to move it."

"Where?"

Chris ran his left finger over the power inhibitor, a green light emitting from the cracks, he walked over and placed a hand on Salzar's arm, "Hold on Sir."

Chris closed his eyes tightly and focused, his mind reaching out to his friends in the dungeons, when he had a fix he, going around the anti-orbing spells, flamed.

They all reappeared in the Founders' Library, all looking like they were about to puke.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, "And what the hell is that?"

"Flaming. And this is the statue of Salzar Slytherin and the Sword of the Snakes." He looked up at the Slytherin Portrait, "That's right isn't it Sal?"

"Where did you find it?"

"Dungeons."

"Who is that man?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts."

Salzar's lip curled into a slight sneer, "What house?"

"Yours, sir."

He nodded, "Alright." He looked from Snape to Draco, "You, boy, go to the statue and pick up my sword."

"Sir?"

"Do as you're told."

Draco hesitantly walked over and wrapped his hand around the hilt and lifted the sword from the statue. They all watched the stones in the hilt and the writing on the blade flash for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked Salzar who looked down at him.

"As if you didn't know, little Oracle."

Chris smirked and leant against the desk, "I think you made a good choice."

"Choice about what?" Draco asked.

"You're now Slytherin's chosen heir." Chris replied, the simple phrase was met with the clatter of the sword falling to the ground, "Draco!"

"Slytherin's heir?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes Draco. You should be happy, you're much better looking then Tom."

Draco bent down and picked up the sword and placed it back in the statue's arms before turning to the portrait, "Thank you Sir. I'm honored."

Salzar spied the amulet around Chris' wrist, "I tell you to hide it and now you're wearing it?"

"It was an accident!" Chris said sharply, "I had a vision and when I came out of it, it was where it had been in the vision." He unwrapped it, "I'm going to put it back now okay? Sheesh, you should be happy, we found your sword at least!"

He walked over and pulled down the potion book and as the door opened he walked inside, Snape following close behind, "A secret tunnel Black?" He said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes sir."

"Where does it lead?"

"Don't know." Chris lied, stopping at the Slytherin alcove and pulling the orb ball from the tunnel into the alcove before removing the brick and pulling the box out he placed the Horcrux in the box, put it back in the hole and put the brick back.

Draco stuck his head around the corner, "What are we going to do with the statue?"

Chris, followed by his teacher, walked back to the library, "I was thinking about that, you see, we've already got Excalibur in an alcove, why not the Sword of the Snakes? Then we 'ask' Professor Dumbledore for the Sword of the Lions. And when we get that and find his statue we put that in an alcove as well. What do you think?"

The students all nodded their heads, Chris looked up to Snape, "Sir?" Snape nodded. Chris, holding his hand up levitated the statue and moved it into the tunnel, and maneuvered it so it was in front of the bricks where the Horcrux was.

When he came back out of the tunnel he noticed Snape was no longer there, "He said, seeing as it was his class we had this morning, he'd let us have it off today."

"He's acting really weird since he saw the Horcrux." Chris muttered.

"Since he saw what?" Harry asked.

"Alright." Chris sighed, "Everybody to the common room, there are some things we need to talk about."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 146**_

Once settled on an array of couches with bottles of butterbeer, Chris started to speak, carefully gauging the reactions of the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"On Christmas I received a gift from someone who is supposed to be dead. It was an amulet that once belonged to Salzar Slytherin and was passed down through the ages to his last living relative, Tom Malarvo Riddle. Or, Lord Voldemort as he's more commonly known. And he created Horcruxes. They like hold part of the soul or something, and the only way to create a Horcrux is to commit an act of evil, like murder or whatever. I don't' know how many he's got but I'm thinking there's six."

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Well, in my vision there were six things. I couldn't tell what all of them were, I know there was the necklace, his snake Nagani, and a cup belonging to Hufflepuff. I don't know what Nev, Blaise, or Pansy were holding."

"What were we holding?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"You weren't there."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't' know!" Chris said, " But Nev was there because of what happened to his parents."

The Slytherins frowned, "What?"

"Never mind."

"But anyway," Chris said, leaning back into the armchair, "there's one thing I want to talk about."

"What's that Snowy?"

"None of us want what our parents have gone through right?" There were nods all around, "Light and Dark have honestly fucked things up because I don't think half them could find their asses with two hands, a flash light and a map. And none of us like Voldemort do we?" Everyone shook their heads, "But that's beside the point."

"What is the point?"

"I want to create our own side." Chris said, rising to his feet, "In this room are some of the most powerful, influential and smartest people in this school. If we work together, we can bring Voldemort down."

"How, he has an army!" Draco said.

Chris looked over at Harry with a smile, "And so do we."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

"You're not serious!" Harry cried, "You want to just sign them up for a war we _can't _possibly win!"

"Harry you've been training them for months!"

"Training who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well perhaps you should try us!" Pansy said, starting to get a little agitated.

"Calm down Flower Power." Chris said with a smile, "Harry's going to explain everything."

"There's a group, called Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short, we started it when we found out we were only doing theory in Defence this year, we've got people from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"And why weren't we invited?" Blaise asked pouting and glaring.

Harry gave him his best, 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look, "Why do you think?"

Blaise got to his feet and looked as if he were about to hit Harry, Chris got to his feet, and immediately stepped between his friends. His hands facing Blaise, "What Harry is trying to say is, up until a few months ago they were under the impression that all Slytherins were a bunch of Voldemort loving nasty, evil little wizards."

"Which we're not!"

"No Z, you're not." Chris said calmly, "You've had to hide. I understand, if anyone thought you weren't loyal… but Blaise, now's your chance to change all that, to fight for yourselves."

"You can't just expect us to go against _everything_ we've been taught."

Chris smiled, "I don't. Blaise, Draco, Pansy, I'm giving you and anyone else in your house you _know_ we can trust, a chance to think for yourselves."

"What are a bunch kids supposed to do against the one of the most powerful wizards in history?" Draco asked.

"That's easy." Hermione said, standing next to Harry and Chris, "we take him down piece by piece."

Chris grinned, "Starting with Peter Pettigrew." Silence reigned for the next few minutes, looking down at his watch he swore loudly, "We're going to be late for Defence."

"You can't just ask us to create an army then tell us that we have to go to class!" Draco shouted.

Chris looked over to his charge, "Whilst I don't think we'll be learning much today, we need to make an appearance. Harry, when's the next DA meeting?"

"Tonight."

"Bring your Slytherins to the seventh floor. We'll meet you there."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Draco asked.

Chris' eyebrow arched, "Draco, we're friends, are we not?"

"We are."

"I've always been honest with you haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then know that I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you."

Draco was eyeing up the other three Gryffindors around his cousin, Granger looked pleased, Potter looked amused and the Weasel looked furious.

"We'll see you later." Draco said to Chris.

"Seven pm, seventh floor." Harry said, "Be prepared for some hostility."

The Slytherins left and once the door closed Ron's temper exploded, "YOU WANT THOSE SLIMY SNAKES IN THE DA?"

"Yes Ron." Chris said.

"You're barely even a part of the DA, you can't just go changing the rules because you want to!"

Chris rounded on Ron, "Do you not get that we're in the middle of a war that so far, we can't win?"

"How the fuck do you know?" Ron snarled, "You only came into the Wizarding world last year! You have no idea how this world works!"

"I have a fair idea! You're all waiting for these fucking morons at the Ministry to fix everything, news flash Ron, they won't! They can't! You're all waiting for Harry to vanquish Voldemort but what you don't seem to understand is that it's not as simple as Harry walking up and saying, 'Oh hi Voldemort, you killed my parents so I'm gonna kill you Arvada Kedavra!' it's not just going to work like that! He's fucking immortal Ron! Immortal!"

"Oh and you'd know would you?" Ron snarked.

"His Horcruxes make him immortal Ron." Chris said, "And until we find them and destroy them, Voldemort will live. Now we need to get to class." He picked up his bag and walked angrily out of the room.

Harry turned to Ron, "He's got a point Ron."

"So you're siding with him over me?" he asked Harry, "I've been your friend for five years and you're siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone Ron." Harry said with a sigh, "But Chris has a point, we can't just wait for the ministry to pick off the Death Eaters. We need to do it ourselves."

"He wants us to work with the Snakes!"

"He trusts them Ron, and he's an empath so he'd know if they're lying." Hermione said, "So we get Chris to talk to each of them before we let them in to the meeting and he can see whether or not we can let them into the meeting. And we'll make the DA meeting start at 6:45 so we can talk to the others."

With that they headed down to Defence Against the Dark Arts, when they got there they saw a fuming Chris sitting next to Blaise and looking up they saw Umbridge, rugged up, looking like someone had put her in her own personal snowstorm. She looked haunted as her toad-like eyes surveyed the classroom, she didn't even notice the Trio's appearance, her eyes were trained on Chris who was mouthing something.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 147**_

Delores Umbridge was slowly going insane. She knew it and that little bastard Christopher Black was the cause of it. His visit to her classroom late at night had not been a dream. And here he was whispering something to the boy next to him.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for talking."

_**I must not harm my students**_

The entire class watched as their teacher clutched at her scarred hand, her eyes wide.

_**Thump, thump…thump, thump…thump, thump…thump, thump…**_

Umbridge screamed, "I'll tell! I'll tell the truth!" she ran out the door, and straight to Dumbledore's office leaving a classroom full of stunned students, one of which was sitting with a rather satisfied smile on his face.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 148**_

"Malfoy Manor!"

Two heads appeared in the fireplace, "What's wrong?"

"I have news, about Reggie." He said, using Narcissa's nickname for her younger cousin.

Narcissa's eyes widened, "What news?"

"He's still alive Cissa, but he doesn't have the Horcrux anymore."

"If not him, then who?" Lucius asked.

"He sent it to his nephew."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Lucius! Listen to me, Chris has it in a safe place. Unbelievably safe."

"I don't understand? He sent it to Chris?"

"Chris has located the Founders Library, the Horcrux is safe. But there's something else, involving Draco…"

"What is it?"

"Salzar Slytherin himself, chose Draco as his heir." There was a pause, "He's the wielder if the Sword of the Snakes."

There was a tangible silence, "SEVERUS WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON AT THAT SCHOOL? I'm coming up there now!"

"Narcissa that's not wise."

"I don't care if it's wise or not! The Sword of the Snakes? Severus, do you understand what that means?"

"I know perfectly well what that means Narcissa but do you not understand, they have a way out. Christopher knows at least three of the Horcruxes, one has already been destroyed remember? So that's five. And with Regulus still out there I'm sure Chris will be receiving a new one anytime now. And he's seen the final battle. They've found two of the swords."

The Malfoy matriarch sighed, "I do not like this Severus. They're too young."

"That maybe so Cissa," Lucius said, "But this is war and children unfortunately have to grow up quickly."

Narcissa, whose temperament was in all honesty quite similar to Piper Halliwell's sighed, "Alright, but Severus, you keep your eye on both of them. Because if anything happens to the boys it will not be the Dark Lord you will have to worry about!"

"Of course."

Narcissa's face disappeared from the fireplace, leaving Lucius and Severus to talk.

"So Reggie really sent Chris the Horcrux?"

"Yes."

"What's the matter old friend? This is good."

"The boy's working on a way to clear the Mutt's name."

"How?"

"Wormtail's hand, in the cauldron, I don't know what he wants with it but he said if he doesn't get my help to procure it, he'll orb there once his grounding is over."

"What do we do?"

"We can't hand the boy over to him." Severus sighed, "Honestly, if sixteen years ago somebody told me I'd be giving a damn about what happened to the son of Sirius Black I would have laughed at them."

"I know." Lucius laughed before asking, "Has he had anymore visions?"

"Besides the one that led him to what a Horcrux is, not that he's told me. Why?"

"I think he knows what the Dark Lord wants from us Severus. I know the boy's smart but it's Potter's influence I worry about."

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord will find a way to fool Potter, you and I both know that." Lucius said, wiping his hand across his face, "And if the boy is as logical as I think he is, he's going to have to protect Potter then, isn't he? I've heard about the Halliwells Sev, aside from being fucking powerful they're notorious for dying young. I think there's only one in the past hundred and fifty years that managed to live into old age. And I must say, Narcissa has grown somewhat, attached."

"I heard that Lucius!" Narcissa's voice rang out from beyond the fireplace.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 149**_

At 6:47 pm that evening Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley stood in front of some rather pissed DA members. And a thoroughly amused Christopher Black sat at the back, grinning from ear to ear watching three of his friends floundering to answer the barrage of questions being hurled at them.

Finally, at 6:52 pm Christopher Black had had enough, standing on top of his chair he let out a loud whistle, "Oi!"

The entire room turned to look at him, "Listen to me for five minutes okay?"

"They're Slytherins Chris!" Someone yelled, "And you want the Death-Eaters in training involved with us?"

Chris rolled his eyes, fixing them with his best, 'open-your-mouth-and-insult-my-friends-and-interrupt-me-again-and-I'll-blow-your-ass-so-far-into-the-future-we-won't-be-able-to-find-you' Piper Halliwell glare.

_(Always wanted to do one of those ultra hyphenated sentences…)_

"Listen, I know most of you joined the DA because you wanted to get back at Umbridge and possibly learn something this year. But consider this, there's a war going on around us and our parents are doing it all ass about. We're strong, Harry's taught you loads, you all know what you're doing. Why shouldn't we fight? And to truly fight we need to be willing to embrace those who are also willing to fight along side us.

The Slytherins bring influence and power into the equation, they also don't want to be working for Voldemort once they graduate, there are numbers of them willing to fight with us instead of against us! And I ask you, who are you to refuse them?"

"We're sane, that's what we are!"

All of a sudden Cho stood up, "Chris has a point, if the Slytherins are willing to help us, why shouldn't we let them?"

"We don't want to fight Voldemort," one kid shouted, "We can't win!"

"Yes we can!" Chris said, "Look at us, all of you standing in front of me are strong and powerful with unique talents. As are the Slytherins. And if you're standing there wondering why we need to fight I'll ask you this, how is Harry going to kill Voldemort on his own?"

"What do you mean by that?" one of the crowd asked.

"What I mean is, Voldemort-" Chris rolled his eyes as some of the people shrieked, "oh for fucks sake it's just a damn name! Any way, _Voldemort_ has an army, Harry, he's got a handful of Aurors to protect him. Newsflash people, IT'S NOT ENOUGH! Now it's almost seven, am I bringing them in or not?" his eyes flashed angrily over the crowd, daring them to argue the matter further.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" Zacharias Smith demanded, "You're the son of Sirius Black, a serial killer! I don't see why Potter's even listening to you! It's your father's fault he's an orphan!"

Nobody saw Chris leave the seat, but the next thing they knew Chris' wand was at Zacharias' throat and he looked murderous.

"You listen to me you self righteous piece of shit, my father was not the reason the Potters are dead, he did not kill thirteen muggles with a single curse and he most certainly did not kill that piece of vermin Pettigrew. " Chris' wand tip pressed almost painfully against the other boy's throat.

"And if you ever insult my family again you won't have to worry about Voldemort because I will blast your ass into that many pieces they won't be able to find the pieces to stick you back together again, understand me friend?"

The other boy gulped and nodded, Chris looked down with an arched eyebrow, "And perhaps you should go change your pants."

Zacharias flushed almost Gryffindor scarlet before running out of the room of requirement.

He pocketed his wand, "Anyone else want to try me?" he looked around the room, "No?" he grinned, "Good. Now I'm going to go and get my friends."

Angrily he pushed past the other DA members and flung open the door, and slammed it behind him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 150**_

He reappeared on the other side of the door pissed, taking a breath he looked up and saw about fifteen Slytherins waiting there.

He smiled as Draco and Blaise came across, "Hey guys."

"Why did Smith come out of the room looking like he'd pissed his pants?"

"Coz I'd threatened to blast him into a million pieces."

"You did?" Blaise asked, "Snowy's got a dark side?"

Chris grinned, "Put it this way, he may have suggested my father was a serial killer and I didn't like that."

The Slytherins who were listening to the conversation all laughed lightly.

"So," Chris opened the door, "I'd just ask that you shake my hand before you step inside."

"Why?" Asked a boy he recognised as Dex from his Potions class.

"It's just a formality." Chris said with a smile.

He held his hand out to Draco who shook it, followed by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Fourteen people went through and he stopped at the last, Millicent Bulstrode, she shook his hand and his entire body stiffened.

_"Very good Millicent." Umbridge said appraisingly._

_"Thank you ma'am." She said, looking around at the captive Slytherins and Gryffindors._

"My dear Millicent." Chris said polietly, "I think your talents could be used elsewhere. I do believe we have reached out capacity. Thank you."

He let go of her hand and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Millicent?" Pansy asked.

Chris looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, "She had other engagements."

"Other engagements?"

Chris paused, "Lets just say, working for Delores Umbridge is an immediate no-no."

"She's doing what?" Draco asked.

"Spying for Umbridge."

"She told you?" Neville asked.

Chris smiled, "No Nev, I'm psychic remember?"

"You're psychic?" Cho's friend asked.

"Yes." Chris sighed, "I don't make up the crap I see in Divination, well, most of it anyway." He grinned at everybody, "So Harry, perhaps you should explain what goes on here to our new friends?"

"Well, what happens it's essentially a dueling club really…" Harry said, "but we're using the Defence spells, curses and hexes and some more advanced stuff."

"So essentially it's just kiddies stuff?" Draco sneered.

"Draco be nice." Chris hissed, "otherwise things could get ugly and if I so much as hear you think the m-word you're in the shit okay? And you won't get to play with the big boys."

Draco nodded, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, okay Black."

Hermione placed a piece of parchment and a quill on the table, "You need to sign the parchment.

Draco folded his arms across himself, "We don't sign anything until we know what it is."

"It's just a register to say who's a member. It's just a formality."

Sighing Draco signed the form and indicated for his housemates to do the same.

Chris walked over to Harry before calling out, "Wands." And blue orbs rose up from all the occupants of the room and flew into a small box at Harry's feet.

"How did you orb?" Harry hissed, Chris pulled the power inhibitor from his pocket and smirked at Harry, "You're horrible, you know that?"

"I just figured it wouldn't do to have them hexing each other straight away. Perhaps we could have a talk first? Like a game of I never?"

"Don't we need alcohol for that?"

Chris coughed loudly, "Fred, George, did you bring what I asked you too?"

The twins picked up a box, "Here we go!"

Chris clapped his hands, "Okay people, I know you're all anxious to get your wands back, but I was thinking, seeing as we need to get to know each other I thought we'd have a game of I never."

" Why?"

"Well, it'll be fun, and if you don't like it you can get smashed while the rest of us play. Now everyone sit in a circle and we'll begin."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 151**_

"I never kissed a member of the same sex." Ginny said.

Chris, Fred, George, Pansy, Draco, Blaise and even Crabbe and Goyle took a drink.

"I've never seen He-who-must-not-be-named." A small Ravenclaw girl said.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, half the Slytherins and Chris all took a drink.

Marietta looked at Chris, "I can understand how they've seen him, but you?"

"Vision." Chris replied, taking a swig from the bottle before filling his glass.

By the time the game was over the two bottles of Fire Whiskey and four bottles of butterbeer were completely gone.

Chris laid out all the wands and soon as they could wrap their heads around it, all members of the DA (Slytherins included) picked up their wands and headed to their respective dorms.

Chris grinned at Harry, wrapping his arm around Hermione he said, "Well, that went well."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 152**_

The next day Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and the ever annoying Albus Dumbledore could see something had happened to the school. The school was uniting.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 153**_

Chris and Hermione were making their way back to the tower from Transfiguration, Ron and Harry had gone ahead. They didn't know that Professor McGonagall was behind them as they stepped through the portrait hole.

That was until Ron Weasley's scream ricocheted down the stairs from the boys dorm. Chris dropped his bag and sprinted up the stairs closely followed by his girlfriend and teacher.

"Harry what's going on?"

"I don't know, he just started screaming."

"The spiders! They're everywhere!" Ron was franticly swatting at invisible spiders, "Get them off! Get them off!"

Chris looked around the room and he knew without looking at Ron's face, Barbus was at Hogwarts.

"Ron." Chris said, standing face to face with the youngest male Weasley, "Ron look at me." He said forcefully, "It's okay. There are no spiders here."

"Get them off!" he pleaded.

"Chris what's going on?" Hermione asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Ron," Chris said, his hands gripping Ron's shoulders almost painfully, "Ron snap out of it!"

"Help me!"

Chris took a step back, raised his right hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Ron shook his head, "What?"

Chris sighed, "Thank God!"

"Mr Black I demand to know what's going on!"

Chris was rifling through his trunk, "Where is it? Come on! How hard is it to find a piece of chalk?"

"Black what is going on?" She demanded again.

"Demon of Fear, we're screwed." Chris muttered, "CHALK!" in a flourish of blue orbs deposited a stick of chalk in Chris' outstretched hand.

"Black what do you mean the Demon of Fear?"

Chris started drawing on the wall muttering, "They're going to kill me."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Some friends of mine." Chris said absently, "They hate being summoned like this."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Drawing a portal ma'am." Chris said as he started working on the phoenix inside the triquetra, "You might want to take a step back."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Chris looked at them and smirked, "This may get a little bit violent."

Left hand touching his now glowing necklace, he waved his hand at the wall and the portal opened.

And once the blue portal opened fully two blurs of red hair and black leather rushed through the portal and collided with Chris, knocking the young whitelighter painfully to the floor.

"Nice to see you too Binky." Chris said, looking up at the woman straddling him, he stuck his hand up to the boy his age, towering above them, "You too Shades."

Shades smirked and sat down on the nearest bed, "Don't expect me to help." He waved a hand at his older sister, "He's all yours sis."

'Binky' grabbed Chris' wrists and forced his hands over his head, "You didn't say a word." She growled, "You just left!"

Chris hooked his legs around hers and rolled them over so he was on top, "I had to meet him Binky."

"I had to find out from Darryl!" she said, manouvering so they were both awkwardly kneeling before she shoved him backwards, he unhooked his legs and kicked her backwards.

"Darryl didn't know til a few months ago!" Chris said, "Christ B, you can see I'm okay!"

"For all we knew you could have been dead!"

He shoved her against the wall, "Well I'm not! Am I?"

The red haired witch shoved him backwards so he was once again lying slightly winded on the floor, "That's not the point Chris! When Wyatt died we said no secrets remember? "

"I know!" he paused with a smile, "I missed you too."

"So where are we?"

He grinned, "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He waved a hand in the others' direction, "Bianca, I'd like you to meet, Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, Hermione Granger, my girlfriend. Harry Potter, my charge." He laughed at Bianca's expression, "Yes, the Elders have gone insane and given me a charge. That's Ron Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom my other dorm mates."

Bianca brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at them, "Hi."

"Now if you wouldn't mind," Chris said, waving a hand at his trunk so the lid snapped open, "Get out of your work clothes and put some real clothes on." With a swift push he managed to dislodge the assassin and as he stood the boy that'd sat down on the bed stood up and embraced him like a brother.

Bianca was looking through Chris' trunk, she pulled out a pair of Wyatt's jeans, t shirt and football jacket and Chris' army boots, "These okay?"

Chris shrugged, "Great." She started to undo her top, "Oh for heavens sake Bianca if you're going to get changed here at least get on the bed and close the drapes!"

"Why?" She asked, "I'm not shy."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Maybe so Bianca but poor Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus are going as red as Ron's hair."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bianca, finally, did as requested and climbed on Chris' bed and closed the hangings.

"So," she said, "Besides me kicking your ass, what are we doing here."

"Barbus." Chris said, suddenly Bianca's head stuck out of the hangings.

"What about him?"

"Two attacks. One on me, one on Ron just now, I figured I hadn't seen you two in ages and it's always fun to catch up during a vanquish isn't it?"

Bianca laughed as she went back inside the bed, "Yeah. You're just lucky we'd finished working."

"How is the Assassin business treating you Binky?"

"Pays well Kitty Cat." She said, pulling open the curtains, tying her hair back in a ponytail, "Especially since Barbie Doll's the Source."

"Mr Black!" McGonagall snapped, "I demand to know what is going on this instant!"

"Well Professor, this is Bianca Morgan and her little brother Shadow, more commonly known as Shades. They're from a clan of assassin witches known as the Phoenix." He grabbed Bianca's wrist and pulled up the sleeve to the jacket, "Note the Phoenix birthmark that symbolizes the rise from Salem's ashes."

"Thank you for that fascinating history lesson Christopher," Shades said, turning to McGonagall he said, "We're here to help sort out your demon problem."

"We don't have a _demon_ problem."

"Actually, in about an hour, you will." Shades said.

"Alright, Black, Potter, Granger, Weasley and you two, come with me."

Bianca fell into step with Shades and Chris, "So, you go to school here?" She asked, looking around the castle, "Interesting. But what the hell is with the talking paintings?"

"It's an English thing." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Right." Bianca said, a smile spread across her face, "I'm going to go talk to Hermione."

"Don't you dare tell her anything nasty!"

"Does she know about our after vanquish parties?"

Chris flushed a deep shade of red before saying, "No. And don't you dare tell her Bianca!"

Bianca grinned wickedly and jogged after Hermione, Chris watched horrified, "She's gonna hate me."

"Oh please Chris, she wont tell her, and besides, aren't relationships built on trust and honesty?"

"That may be the case but I don't think she needs to know that I used to go to demon bars and act like a whore!" he hissed.

"I'd hardly say you acted like a whore." Shades grinned at him.

"If you say so."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 154**_

"So," Bianca said, "you're Chris' girlfriend?"

Hermione pulled her robes around her, "Yes I am. How do you know Chris?"

"We go way back," Bianca said with a smile, "I met Wyatt in grade one, and through him I met Chris. He was so adorable when he was little."

"Why's he call you Binky?"

Bianca laughed, "Oh that, well, Mr adorable six-year-old couldn't say Bianca."

"So he said Binky?" Bianca nodded and Hermione laughed, "That's so cute."

"Isn't it just?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 155**_

"What do you think they're talking about?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's about how big of a whore you are!" Shades said teasingly.

"Oh don't even!"

"No, I think I saw the words Binky and adorable."

"Oh no!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 156**_

"So, did you and Chris date?"

Bianca looked mortified, "No, no, no, no, no! Wyatt and I were together before the… accident, Chris and I have always been close, but seriously, he's more like a little brother really."

Hermione was suddenly grabbed around the shoulders, she turned around and saw Chris, "My little Binky isn't corrupting you is she Mione?"

Hermione grinned, "Not at all," she chuckled, "Kitty cat!" before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Chris looked up at Bianca in shock, "Bianca Lynn Morgan what have you been telling her!"

"Not a lot." She shrugged mischievously.

Harry and Ron were looking at Bianca and Shades, "I don't like it." Ron said, "They're assassins, how do we know they're not working for you-know-who?"

"They're not working for Voldemort Ron, don't be ridiculous." Harry said.

"And how do you know?"

"Because Chris trusts them Ron. And Chris' instincts haven't let us, or him, down so far, have they?"

"How do we-"

"Oh enough!" Harry snapped and walked over to Shades and grinned, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Shades Morgan." He replied, shaking his hand, "So you're Chris' charge? How come?"

"Supposed to kill the dark wizard that killed my parents. And has killed a heap of muggles"

"Oh." Shades said, a slight grin on his face.

"What's so funny."

"Wizard. Muggles." He laughed, "The words sound fucking stupid but anyway, you've got the right whitelighter for that. Chris comes in pretty handy in a fight."

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen someone so powerful that dedicated to training and honing his powers. And he loves to fucking fight. He's amazing ya know, super talented, he and Wyatt were the best team, sort of polar opposites, Chris has always been more witch then whitelighter and Wyatt was more whitelighter then witch. Well, that was until they went hunting. Chris could blend in perfectly if he dressed right. And Wyatt would have rather died the let a single demon lay a finger on his baby brother." Shades smiled sadly for a moment,

"I remember this one time, the four of us were at this demon bar, it was just after Chris had turned thirteen and gotten his empathy. Well, me and Kit were supposed to just sit in the corner and wait for the informant, we knew how the game worked, I mean we'd been playing it for three years now. _But_, Chris is, and has always been, don't tell him I said this, beautiful. And one horny demon later Chris was almost- yeah…"

Harry's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, "You mean he almost-"

"Got fucked into oblivion by a demon twice his size, yeah. But even before Wyatt, Bianca or I could help he did the most twisted thing I'd ever seen. His eyes went black and the demon was clutching his head and screaming then burst into flames…the power output from whatever the hell it was he did, it totaled the bar and he passed out."

"No way." Harry's eyes were wide "He can do that sort of stuff?"

"I've only seen him do it that one time." Shades said as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." McGonagall said and they all filed upstairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore called.

When they all filed in Dumbledore said, "Well, I shall have to conjure up some more chairs I see. Such a large number of guests." He looked up at everyone, "Sit down, sit down, Lemon drop?" Everyone shook their heads and sat down, "So, who are our two new guests?"

"Professor Dumbledore I would like you to meet Bianca and Shadow Morgan. They're Phoenix Assassins. They've come to help with our demon problem."

"Demon problem?"

"Ron was seeing spiders." Hermione said, "And spiders being the thing he's most afraid of-"

"You're saying Barbus is in the school?"

Chris nodded, "Yes sir. If it's possible I would like all students and staff to go to the Great Hall, that way we can set up crystals and make sure you're all safe before we go kick some demon butt."

" You want to lock us up and you expect us to believe that you'll be safe?" Harry snorted.

"My job is to keep you safe Harry, besides, I know what I'm doing." Chris said, leaning forward to look at his charge, "And I'm working with the two best assassins the world could ever produce."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Halliwell." Shades grinned.

A broad grin spread over Chris' face, "Not with you anyway."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she slapped his arm, "Christopher!"

"Ah hem." Dumbledore drew attention back to his side of the desk, "So do you know when these _problems_ are due to start."

Bianca grabbed Chris' wrist and looked at the watch, wrinkled her nose and said, "About forty-five minutes, so if you could point us to the nearest place to brew up some vanquishing potions because I'm sure Chris hasn't got nearly enough vanquishing potions."

"I've got about a dozen."

"Like I said, not nearly enough."

"So sir, please make sure everyone is in the Great Hall in about twenty minutes and I'll set up the crystals then because we need time."

"Very well, Minerva, get in touch with the other heads of house, tell them to bring all their students to the Great Hall. Mr Black, tell Professor Snape what you need."

Chris nodded, "Thank you sir."

The teenagers all left quickly, reaching the door for the Founders Rooms he ushered them all inside and to their surprise when they reached the Founders' Library they saw Draco, Blaise and Pansy reading.

Blaise looked up and grinned, "Snowy! Who are your friends?"

Bianca looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow, "Snowy? Kitty Cat what's that about?"

"How about I introduce you to them first okay?"

"Fine." Shades said, "But be quick because I want to hear this."

"Alright, the platinum blonde here," he said gesturing to Draco, "Is my cousin, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello."

"And the one calling me Snowy is Blaise Zabini."

"Hi."

"And this one over here is Pansy Parkinson."

"Hi."

"Draco, Blaise, Pansy, I would like you to meet two of my best friends, Bianca and Shades Morgan. They're assassins that have come to help with the school's demon problem." Chris said as he walked over and picked up the Book of Shadows, "Speaking of demons, we need to go down to the Potions Lab, so can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Make sure when you go down to the Great Hall with the rest of the school, you take these three go and stay in the Hall okay?"

Pansy nodded, "I suppose we can do that."

"Thanks Flower Power. Come on Binky, Shades…"

"Wait!" Hermione said shrilly, "We're not letting you go down to the Potions Lab on your own, you said you need more potions, so let us help."

Chris sighed, "Alright." He looked over to the Slytherins, "You guys coming?"

"We may as well." Draco said, putting down his book and getting up, "After all, if you're going to need potions, you're going to need people who can actually _make_ potions." He shot a glance at Harry and Ron.

"Alright, stop yapping and get your asses moving." Shades said.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 157**_

Standing in front of the Potions Professor Chris sighed, "Sir, we need to use the potions lab."

"No."

"Sir, I know you'd rather see half the students in this school burn to a crisp but I am not in the mood to indulge your fantasy and if you don't move, I will make you move."

"Are you threatening me Black?"

"No sir, wouldn't dream of it."

"He might not be threatening you," Shades scowled, "But I am. Now move." He growled, powering up an energy ball.

Snape, begrudgingly, moved out of the way.

"Okay!" Chris said, waving his hand at the chalkboard and causing a causing a list of instructions to appear, "Everybody get to work."

Snape stood back and watched Chris, Bianca and Shades, while those three worked in a highly efficient team, the others weren't doing so well.

"I should warn you," Chris said, chopping some mandrake root, "these have a slight tendency to explode so make sure you stand back a bit."

Everyone, besides Chris and the Morgans, took a step back, soon enough they too stepped back once the vanquishing potions were ready.

Bottling them up the trio now had a total of forty-five vanquishing potions, looking at his watch Chris swore, "Alright, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Mione, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape, you need to get a move on. Go up to the Great Hall with the rest of the school."

"Let us help." Harry said.

"No." Chris replied, "Harry, go up to the Hall. I have to go get changed." Chris said, bagging the potions bottles.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Chris grinned broadly, "Well, I can't very well vanquish demons in my uniform, can I?"

"I better get out of these and back into my work clothes then." Bianca said.

"So," Shades said, "You get your asses up to the Great Hall and we'll go get ready." He looked at Chris, "You reckon Cali would want to come out and play?"

Chris grinned, "Oh hell yeah. She hasn't been out in a long time."

"Cali?" Snape asked.

"Excalibur." Shades replied, "Lord man, get a clue." He waved his hand and in a whirlwind type fashion everyone except Chris and his sister were transported to the Great Hall.

Heading up to the Gryffindor tower Shades said, "So what's with Snowy?"

"It's short for Snowman." Chris replied as they walked up to the boys dorm and Chris and Bianca started to get changed, "You see, there's this guy, Voldemort. Big bad of the English world, has this group called Death Eaters, Dray's parents are a part of it. So when I had the vision of him kneeling before old Voldie I wrote to Cissa, Draco's mum and Sirius' cousin-"

"So she's your cousin?"

"Yes, anyway, her and her husband Lucius kinda work for Voldie, and before I met them Draco kinda yanked me aside and told me how to act. And the meeting went swimmingly but on the way back from Hogsmeade Draco went 'what happened to acting like you had a carrot stuck up your ass?"

"And what, Mr Smart Ass, did you say?" Shades asked.

With a grin as he slid an athame into one boot and his wand in the other he replied, "If I was acting like I had a carrot stuck any further up my ass I'd be a snowman. And the big baby told Blaise and since then he's been calling me Snowman, recently shortened down to Snowy." He said, grabbing the crystals and the apples.

"How come?"

"I dunno, he just did it."

"And where's Cali?"

He grinned, "Watch this." He pulled the lever and the door slipped open.

"Secret tunnel in your room? Cool." Shades said and took a few steps in, "Orb lights?" he chuckled, "A little cliché don't you think?"

Chris kept walking before stopping at an alcove, "Hey Cali baby." He grinned, "Time to play."

"You know I can deal with naming your sword," Bianca said, "but I draw the line at talking to them. It's just downright weird."

"You calling me weird?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know it." She said as they kept walking down the stairs to the Founders Library, "Hi guys, bye guys!" Chris said as they passed through the library.

They stopped outside the rooms and looked over the railing, "How far down you reckon that is?"

"Dunno," Shades said, "you wanna race?"

Chris pulled off the power inhibitor, "You know it."

Finally Bianca saw Chris' left hand, "Halliwell what the hell happened to your hand?"

"Goes all the way up my arm, got shot by a Centaur. I'm fine now."

"It's seriously bruised, doesn't it hurt?"

"It was black a few days ago." Chris replied, "It's fine now, I'd rather the bruising. Besides, Madame Pomfery's pain relieving potions are the best."

"Just wondering, _how_ did you get shot by a centaur?"

"Well Binky, same way I got shot by a death arrow, I went somewhere I shouldn't have and the people there didn't like that."

"So you pissed them off?" She asked as he and Shades stood up on the railing.

"Of course Binky, of course."

"Hey sis, you coming?" They boys extended their hands, which she took and the three of them stood there for a moment, "On the count of three, one, two-"

"See you at the bottom!" Chris grinned as he stepped off and began to fall.

"You were supposed to wait for three!" Shades called as he jumped followed by his big sister.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 158**_

They walked into the Great Hall where there was a great deal of nervous Hogwartians (_hehehe_), Hermione came running over, "What's going on?"

Chris grinned, "It's all good Mione." He kissed her cheek, "We just had a little race off the railing, fighting hasn't started yet." He pulled out six vials as Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise and Pansy came over, he handed one to each of them, "We're setting up some crystals, and apples, but listen to me, if anything, and I mean anything, flames in here, you throw this right at it okay?"

They nodded as Bianca came back, "Kit, they're in place, we'll put the last ones down when we leave but we gotta go now."

"Yeah I know." He said. He turned back to Hermione and kissed her, "Mione, I love you. Remember, flames, throw."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

He smiled, "Yes baby, yes baby."

"Be careful okay?"

"Always am." He smiled and walked away.

Hermione watched her boyfriend's retreating back as he wrapped an arm around Bianca and the other around Shades.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Hermione asked, more to herself then anyone around her.

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked.

"That," she said, waving her hand in Bianca's direction, "It comes in leather!"


	44. Chapter 44

_(Don't own Harry Potter or Charmed and if I owned the rights to Captain Planet I'd probably shoot myself. That being said, here you go.)_

Chapter Forty Four

Walking through the castle they hid vanquishing potions all over the castle, seven minutes later they split the potions between them, "So," Chris said with a grin, "sing and vanc?"

"You're psycho, you know that?" Shades said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Children!" Bianca said, "We have about two minutes before the shit hits the fan, and we still haven't worked out a theme!"

"Show tunes?"

"Theme songs?"

"TV ones."

"Cartoon or people ones?"

"Both."

"So it's settled, TV theme songs."

"Okay. So who goes up, who goes down?"

"You're going down Halliwell." Shades said with a wry grin.

"You wish Shadow Puppet."

Suddenly, with the sound of flames, the happy moment was gone, if only for a moment anyway. Because after the first fireball flew at them they started to play.

As Excalibur swung through the air for the first time in seven months, Chris started to sing.

_Captain Planet_

_He's our hero_

_He's gonna take pollution down to zero_

_He's our powers magnified_

_And he's fighting on the planets side_

BANG!

Shades broke into song,

_By the powers of your rings combined_

_I am Captain Planet!_

Chris swung his sword through a particularly nasty looking demon

_"Fire! Earth! Air! Water! Heart!"_

_"Go Planet!"_

"You're both insane!" Bianca shouted from the third floor.

"We love you too!" Chris and Shadow called.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 159**_

Half an hour later singing had stopped and their potion stocks were almost gone and there was no sign of Barbus, armor, arrows and scorch marks littered the castle.

An energy blast sent Chris flying through the air and slamming into a wall and sending Excalibur over the railing and clattering back to the ground floor.

He felt the potion bottles in his bag break, "Oh fuck me dead!" He growled, pulling the bag off and glaring up at the offending demon, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh no little witch?" The demon asked, a fireball advancing on him Chris rose his arm and flung in out angrily.

"Serves you fucking right!" Chris shouted as the demon burst into flames, "Break my fucking bottles! I swear if Cali's scratched I'm gonna resurrect your sorry ass so I can vanquish you again!"

"Chris a little more vanquishing, a little less bitching!"

"Where's Barbus?" Chris called back, "I seem to recall someone said he'd be-" he paused as flames flew up in front of him, "Here."

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Itty, bitty Chrissy all on his own? I wonder what you fear? "

"You don't scare me." Chris snarled.

"Oh we'll see about that."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 159**_

"Fuck you." Chris growled.

"No, no, no, that's not very nice, I was trying to be nice and civil but you forced my hand." Barbus said with a grin.

**Cue the dream sequence from chapter sixteen**

_"It's all your fault Chris." Wyatt sneered._

_"No Wyatt! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"_

"You saw it all. You knew!" Phoebe hissed.

_"I didn't know!" Chris screamed, his hands raking through his hair with such violent movements he might actually pull it out._

_"You're pathetic." Piper hissed, "I wish you'd never been born!"_

_"NO! You're lying! You love me! I know you do!"_

_"Such a disappointment," Leo said, shaking his head, "Lucky you're not really my son."_

_"I am your son dad!" Chris cried, "Please! I'm sorry." He screamed as his whole family began to walk away from him, leaving him beaten and broken on the cold stone floor, "Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I love you! Don't leave me! He begged as a hoard of demons closed in on him._

**Switch**

_The room was dark, a crumbling stone archway stood unsupported in the middle of the amphitheater, stone steps going upwards in a circle. _

_A veil hung from the archway and despite the complete stillness of the room it rustled lightly, as if someone he couldn't see ran their fingertips across it in passing._

_It scared him, he didn't understand what the hell was going on. All of a sudden Sirius appeared, falling backwards through the veil, surprise and fear written all over his face. He was falling, a scream left his lips._

_Then there was a second scream, animalistic, not his own. His hand reached out to Sirius, reaching and Sirius flew through the veil._

_"DAD!" Chris screamed._

_Everyone you love will leave you. You kill everything you touch._

_Harry and Draco both lay at twisted angles, Malfoy's hair no longer white-blond but crimson._

_Hermione, a little older, was lying dead on the floor, a small bundle clutched tightly in her dead arms, screaming._

"No." Chris said, fighting, "This is not real. It's not!"

_Not yet anyway_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 160**_

"Chris!" Bianca called, "Kitty Cat are you still with us?"

No answer.

The hair on Bianca and Shades' necks stood up, something was wrong.

"Chris!" Shades called, "This isn't funny!"

Chris' scream echoed through the castle.

"Oh shit." Came the reply from the siblings.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 161**_

"That was Chris!" Hermione said, her hand wrapped tightly around Harry's. She let go and went to walk out the door but was halted by the crystals activating and throwing her back into Harry and Ron.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 162**_

_Moony was hanging by his neck._

_Molly Weasley's throat was slit. As was her husbands._

_There was nothing left of the twins._

_Pansy's wrists were slit,_

"It's not real! Stop it! It's not real!"

_Blaise was hanging by his wrists, mouth twisted in horror._

_And his godparents, Darryl and Sheila, and DJ and Mikey. It was too horrible to write about._

_Little Ginny burnt to a crisp._

_And Binky and Shades, two piles of ash, gone with one gust of wind._

When Bianca and Shadow finally found Chris he was on his knees, Barbus leering over him, their friend's hair white, eyes wide in horror.

They didn't have long.

_**Can you do it B?**_

_**Without hurting Chris? I don't know.**_

_**Try. Get him away from Kit and I'll throw the potion okay?**_

_**Kay.**_

Bianca shimmered and Shadow edged closer, three potions vials clutched tightly in his hand.

When Bianca reappeared she plunged her fist into the Source's back, "Hurry."

Barbus' hold broke and Chris fell to the ground.

Shades threw one which hit Barbus, flames started but it wasn't enough. So Shades through the other two and in a surprisingly easy, non power-of-three-vanquishing but totally cliché last words, so often used by Barbus he cackled, "I'll be back! Fear always comes back!"

Then he was gone. And Bianca made sure his ashes were gone.

"Chris." Shades said, shaking his friend's hair, "C'mon Chris, it won't be a party without you." Chris grumbled something into the rug. "No I will not 'go fuck myself' Christopher Halliwell! There is no need to be rude!"

Chris pushed himself up and took a few deep breaths, "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Few scratches, but we're good. How are you?"

He nodded, "I'm okay." He held his hand out and orbed Excalibur to him, re-sheathing the sword on his back he said, "We should probably go downstairs, people will be wondering if we're okay."

Chris and the others opened the doors and almost the entire school gaped at the white haired witch, his green eyes burning with intensity. The crystals disappeared and he walked into the hall, his eyes roaming the students searching for Hermione.

"Chris!"

Chris spun around and saw Hermione, "Mione." He whispered as she rushed over to him, he pulled her into a bear hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too…did you get him?"

"And then some." He whispered, "You wanna get out of here?"

She smiled, "And go where?" she asked as he led her out of the hall unnoticed.

He turned and smiled at her, "How about, to do what Dumbledore interrupted us doing last time?"

"Okay." She nodded as Chris beamed at her and the two of them disappeared in swirls of blue and white orbs.

_**Insert a scene from the discovery channel**_

Flushed skin, slightly swollen lips and rather bruised necks and shoulders emerged from the Founders' rooms.

Chris' arm snaked around Hermione's waist and he pulled her closer, "You're so hot." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione grinned and looked up a little, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "I think orbing my clothes off was a little drastic, don't you?"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bianca's eyes fell on Hermione and her white-haired best friend as they walked back into the hall and she grinned, nudging her brother, the two Phoenixes beamed at Chris.

"You open your mouths and you'll end up in China." Chris said, green eyes flashing cheekily under a curtain of white hair.

"How longs it going to take for your hair to turn back this time?" Bianca asked.

Chris shrugged, "I dunno." His arm was still around Hermione's waist, "I kinda like it. What about you mione?"

"It's cute. Your eyes still look really intense like this though. Which is still kinda creepy."

He turned her to face him and pulled her into another intense kiss, "Love ya."

Draco walked over to them, "If you two are done with your after shag snogging session, we've got a party going on in the dungeons."

"You know, you have a way of making things sound so god damned unromantic." Chris said with a wry smile, planting a kiss on the top of Hermione's head.

"You coming to the party or not?" Draco asked, "I mean, I'm even inviting Hufflepuffs to a party!"

"Oh the horror!" Chris cried.

"You're damn right!" Draco said, "Now the theme is Demons, rather appropriate after your vanquishing spree Pansy thought. Now everybody's gone to change, and Granger-"

"What?"

"Don't you dare come to my party dressed like that!"

Chris grinned at Draco before turning back to Hermione and pulling her into a hug, as he ran his hands down her back her clothes changed from her school uniform to a pair of black jeans, slightly heeled boots and a black singlet top almost hidden under an open black button down top.

He pulled away, looked over to Draco and said, "Can she come dressed like this?"

Draco was in shock, he nodded dumbly, "Yeah-I guess."

"Good." He chuckled, and they walked out of the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall to meet Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Ginny, all of whom had actually managed to find something that looked remotely underworld-ish. Mind you, good old Harry _may_ have borrowed a few articles of clothing from his whitelighter's trunk but Chris pretended not to notice.

Bianca held something out to Chris, "Thought we might need this."

He grinned, his laptop, and the extra speakers.

"Hey Dragon?" Chris called.

"What do you want Kit?"

"You want some music for your party?"

"We have music."

"Not mine you don't. And Binky brought my computer with her so, Sulfur Snout, I think it would be rude not to use it."

Draco spun around, "What did you call me?" he demanded.

"Dragon?"

He folded his arms across his chest and scowled, "After that?"

"Ah…I may have said Sulfur Snout? I don't really know. I get verbal diarrhea after a vanc."

"Either that or incredibly horny." Shades cut in.

"Not helping."

"Take it back."

"Nope."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's right."

"Whatever!" Draco huffed, spinning around and walking off, further into the dungeons.

"You're such a girl Malfoy!" Chris called.

Without turning around Draco rose his hand and raised his middle finger.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 163**_

The Slytherin's spare common room was bigger then the Great Hall and had a couple of rooms off to the sides, Chris whistled, "Well, well, well, you guys have certainly outdone yourselves Dray."

Chris set up his computer and the music started fire whiskey and butterbeer along with chocolate, water and assorted junk food appeared on tables and soon everyone was dancing, laughing and talking.

Chris and Hermione spent at least two hours on the dance floor together, Chris still riding off the power high, the emotions that were pulsing through the room only served to heighten his magic fueled daze.

Harry was sitting next to Bianca, "Is he always like this after he vanquishes something?"

"Not this bad," she said, "but I guess those times he's never done the deed…"

"Ew, don't want to think about them doing…that."

"Aw, but Harry it's natural."

Chris ran his hands through his white hair, he'd stripped off his shirt and jacket and boots and was now dancing in a black singlet and jeans and bare feet. And his powers magnified those emotions of everyone around him, so the entire school, well, from fourth year to seventh, was now in a lust, magic fueled daze. The music got more electric and the more semi-naked the students got.

Chris walked slowly back to the area where his friends were all rather surprisingly, talking amicably.

"Hey!" He beamed at them, wiping the sweat soaked mop of white hair off his face, "Having fun?"

"Of course we are Kit." Shades, who currently had Pansy Parkinson sitting on his lap, said.

"Good." He said absently, he frowned, looking every part the lost puppy, "Hermione's all danced out. I want someone to dance with me."

There was a resounding chorus of 'no', Chris looked around his friends, "You're being mean!"

"No we're not." Bianca said, "We're all danced out too."

Chris' eyes locked onto Blaise and he pouted, "Come dance with me."

"Not now Snowy."

"Yes now, come dance with me!" Chris huffed, using his powers to yank Blaise off his chair, grabbing him by the wrist Chris dragged him off into the crowd.

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked.

"No." Shades said.

Hermione, not really reassured by Shades' statement continued to watch as her boyfriend danced with one of the Snakes, their bodies way to close and touchy for her comfort. She could excuse Chris as him riding off his heat wave but Blaise, what was his deal?

She was really worried when Chris turned and decided to play a quick game of tonsil hockey with Blaise. The Slytherin, who kissed back momentarily, pushed him back at arms length, but as the music changed again Chris' powers eased and he just leant against his friend, looking as though he'd fallen asleep on Blaise's shoulder.

The music stopped and everybody started to leave, soon it was just, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Chris, Hermione, Ron, Bianca and Shades left in the hall.

Bianca got up and said, "Blaise, why don't you lead the Kitty to that room with the fireplace and the cushions, we'll meet you there after we grab some food and junk."

Blaise nodded, "Come on Snowy." When Chris moved he asked, "Am I going to have to carry you?"

Chris didn't answer he just whimpered when Blaise tried to move him, Bianca watched the scene with some amusement, before sighing dramatically and walking over and looping Chris' arm around her neck, "Come on Kitten."

"Not a cat." Chris mumbled as they walked into the room Bianca had talked about.

When the others joined them Hermione went straight to Chris, "You okay baby?"

Chris nodded sleepily, "Yeah. Mione,"

"Yeah?"

He frowned, "I kissed Blaise."

"I know."

"Are you mad?"

She smiled at him, "Should I be?"

He shook his head, "No."

She grinned wryly, "Then I guess I can let it pass."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Draco passed Chris a bottle, "Get that into you."

Chris took a swig and coughed, "That's not firewhiskey."

Draco grinned, "No, it's not."

"What is it?" Chris asked as his mind unfogged.

"Something to wake you up a bit." Draco replied, "Bianca mentioned you get a little strange after big vanquishes, and seeing as you've been dancing your ass off all night, figured you could use it."

"Thanks Dragon." Chris murmured.

So everybody made themselves comfortable, Chris' head was on Hermione's lap and his legs over Blaise's lap, beside Draco's potion his mind and body were exhausted. Bianca was talking to Draco and Harry and Shades and Pansy were getting cozy whilst Ron just sat sulking and Ginny was talking to Hermione.

Hermione stroked Chris' hair, "So," Draco said happily, "Who wants to play a game?"

"Of what?" Shades asked.

"Kiss and tell." Pansy said.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Glad you asked Chris, seeing as it involves you." Pansy said with a grin.

"It does?"

"Yep, seeing as you're the psychic one and all. You've said before that your powers work on touch, what we do it we tie your hands behind your back and blindfold you. Then, each person takes a turn in kissing you and you have to tell them what you see, if you see anything. Or if you can guess who the person is. Do you want to play?"

Chris sat up, swinging his feet off Blaise's lap and grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and took a few mouthfuls, "What do you reckon Mione?"

"Are you asking my permission?" She asked wryly.

"Well, if people are going to be kissing me, figured I should ask you."

"I guess so. Besides, it's an interesting way to test your powers."

Chris nodded, "Okay. But on one condition."

"Sure."

"If I tell you to untie me, you untie me okay?" They all nodded and Chris grinned, "So lets play."

Draco grabbed some rope and bound Chris' hands behind his back, Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before Pansy put the blindfold on.

So he didn't see Blaise get up and walk out of the room, or Draco follow him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 164**_

"What is your problem?" Draco hissed, grabbing Blaise by the wrist.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked, "Kiss and tell? Draco, Chris is an empath! He'll know!"

"No, he won't. Relax, just come play."

Blaise sighed and followed Draco back into the room and sat down.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 165**_

"So the rules are simple, it's either a kiss on the lips or the kiss on the cheek and only one kiss unless asked for another by Chris." Pansy said, "And with each kiss, if Chris sees something he has to tell the group. And if you don't actually see anything you have to use your other powers to see if you can figure out who it is that kissed you. Now our Oracle's tied up, lets play."

Chris shifted nervously as the first person advanced and kissed him softly on the lips.

_Pansy was standing at the alter with Draco, the priest behind them saying, 'you may kiss the bride'._

Chris came out of the vision grinning, "Well, should I say congratulations Mrs Malfoy?"

There came an indignant cry of 'you lie!' from both Pansy and Draco.

"No I don't." Chris smirked.

Slowly the second person came up and kissed him on the cheek.

_Bodies were twisted in the sheets, he could hear Harry mumbling things like, 'harder, faster…'_

_The other voice surprising the hell out of Chris, 'Beg.'_

_'Please Draco…'_

Chris came out of that vision with a blush threatening to envelop his whole body.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Um, nothing, I didn't see anything." Chris said quickly.

"And that's why you're blushing?" Harry asked.

"I may have seen you…and…Draco…" The room fell silent, "Hello?"

Draco and Harry were looking at each other in shock, "Are, are you sure?" Harry whispered.

Chris nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione kissed him next and he started to kiss her back when he saw it.

_She was a few years older, lying in a hospital bed holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, "My baby girl." She whispered to it with a smile, "I love you."_

"Oookay…"

"What did you see?" She asked.

"Well…you're going to have a daughter…not now…" he added quickly, "In a couple of years."

Draco was the next one to kiss his cheek.

_He and Harry were sitting on the couch watching a movie, "Love you Dray." Harry whispered._

_"Love you too Harry." Draco said with a smile._

_Suddenly the setting changed and he was standing at the alter with Pansy, "I do."_

Now Chris was confused. Really, really confused.

"What did you see."

"Nothing Mrs Parkinson." Chris said with a grin.

Draco's jaw dropped, "No way in hell!"

"I wouldn't marry Dray!"

"Well there was something else…"

"What?"

"You told Harry you loved him."

"This is just getting insane." Draco said.

Shades simply grinned and leant over and kissed Chris, "Shades," Chris said with a grin, "You really need to work on your kissing techniques."

"So you didn't see anything?"

"Not a thing."

"Oh well, I'll survive."

Bianca was next,

_Bianca and Michael were sitting in Golden Gate Park, "You know I love you Bianca."_

_"I know," she said softly, "But Mike, it just, it feels like I'm betraying Wyatt somehow."_

_"Wyatt would want you to be happy B, he'd want us both to be happy."_

_"You were his best friend and I was his girlfriend…"_

_"It's been two years Bianca, I love you. You love me and I want to marry you."_

"Bianca…"

"Yeah?"

He swallowed, "When Michael asks you. Say yes. Wy would want you to be happy."

"What are you talking about?"

He licked his lips, "You'll see."

Ginny kissed his cheek.

_He saw her, a few years younger, lying on concrete with water and snake statues all around, and a boy about his age standing over her, a book lay open on the ground. Ginny was dying._

_Then he saw a younger Harry slam a fang into the now closed book and the boy disappeared._

"Snakes, books and ghosts?"

"Chamber of Secrets, my first year." Ginny said.

Blaise was shaking his head at Draco, 'no' he mouthed.

"Do it."

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry Chris." Pansy said, "someone's just being stubborn."

Blaise, glaring at Draco and Pansy, knelt before Chris and kissed him gently on the lips.

_It was raining, to Chris it smelled like summer. But all he could see was the rain falling over the hill._

"Um, could whoever that was do it again please?" he asked shyly, "I couldn't get a clear reading."

Thanking some deities and cursing Draco and Pansy he kissed Chris again, and to his surprise Chris started to kiss back.

_Soaked to the bone, laughing and dancing, Chris turned around and came face to face with a grinning Blaise._

Chris snapped out of the vision, a blush threatening to cover him from head to toe, "Summer rain…" he whispered to Blaise who was still sitting near him.

"What?"

"Can someone please untie me?" Chris asked, pulling at the bindings, "Now please."

"Chris we're almost done." Draco said.

" Draco we had a deal." Chris said, "Untie me now."

"Chris-"

"For heavens sake Draco, he doesn't want to play anymore." Pansy snapped, untying Chris' hands and pulling off the blindfold, "I wouldn't want to play if I had to kiss Ron Weasley either." She added.

"Hey!" Came Ron's indignant cry.

"She didn't mean anything by it Ron." Chris said, "It's just…I've got a headache."

"You sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah," he grabbed the bottle before him and took another mouthful, "Just tired I guess."

Bianca and Shades could both tell Chris was lying, **_What's going on Kitten?_**

Chris lay down, his head back on Hermione's lap, **_I'm going to be 'with' Blaise._**

_**What?**_

_**Binky, it was summer rain…**_

_**Like the song?**_

_**No, you remember the dreams I used to have? Where it was raining over the hill? Where it smells like summer?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Well, it's here, with Blaise. Binky I was dancing!**_

_**Well…is that a bad thing?**_

**_BIANCA! _**Bianca visibly winced.

"Are you okay Bianca?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

_**Bianca, I'm with Hermione, I love her. Blaise is one of my best friends! It can't happen-**_

_**Nobody said it was going to happen Chris, remember, you don't see definites, you only see possibilities.**_

"If you two are quite done with your little telepathic conversation-" Shades started, "Do you want another drink?"

Chris yawned, and shook his bottle before taking another drink, "Nope. I'm good."

They stayed up until four in the morning, talking, swapping stories, laughing together and drinking. Come seven o'clock that morning everyone was a little worse for wear.

And operation 'forget what I saw last night' had come into effect for Chris as he wrapped his hands around his coffee mug.

After breakfast Bianca and Shades cornered Chris and his friends, "We have to get back home Chris." She said with a sad smile.

Chris smiled, "I know." He held his hand out and a disc orbed into his hand, "Give this to Darryl and Sheila for me?"

"Sure." Shades put the disc in his pocket and then the three of them hugged.

"Stay safe." Bianca said before letting go.

"Yes boss." He grinned at her.

"And call us to arrange another play date." Shades said.

"Sure." Chris laughed.

The Morgans said their goodbyes to the others and then shimmered back to the San Francisco.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 166**_

Chris was sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore, who'd just given Chris thirty points for getting rid of the demon problem. But Chris had something else on his mind.

"Christopher-"

Chris looked up, "Sir, when are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tell Harry what?"

"About the prophecy." Chris said softly, "Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Which prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can I have a quill and some paper?" Chris asked, when Dumbledore handed it to him he started to write.

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

He thrust the piece of paper into Chris' hand, "This prophecy, _sir_."

"Do you understand what this means?" Dumbledore asked.

"It means that the scar that Voldemort gave Harry, and the ability to speak to snakes, and their open connection, it was Voldemort's way of marking him as his equal, unintentionally of course."

"Of course. And what else?"

"I'm not clear on 'the power the Dark Lord knows not' is. But, the whole _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives- _well, essentially that means that Harry has to kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill Harry. It's all relatively simple."

"I find it strange that you believe that this is all simple."

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Professor Dumbledore, it is. Voldemort is the bad guy. You get rid of the bad guy…and his flunkies."

"The Death Eaters are hardly flunkies Christopher."

"Sure they are," Chris said, "They do what Voldemort wants, that makes them flunkies."

"You use his name so freely…"

"With all due respect sir, this isn't a Freddie Kruger movie. Voldemort is a man. All be it an evil wizard, with a bunch of, pardon my language, fuck heads. But he is just that, a man. And he is quite a scary looking man, but his appearance does _not_ worry me, it's the lengths that Voldemort will go to to achieve his goals."

"As it should."

"Sir, I was thinking about getting Sirius' case reopened."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a way… sir, I can get Pettigrew."

"How?"

Chris swallowed, "I can get what he used to help regenerate Voldemort…I can get his hand and after a few more lessons with Professor Snape and I can control the little rat and make him see what I want him to see."

"Christopher you are taking a dangerous road here." He said, looking at his white haired student, "It is best that you don't get ahead of yourself."

Green eyes locked onto old blue, and all of a sudden Dumbledore no longer saw a white haired Christopher Black, but a young Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore raised his wand and as his wand met 'Tom's' eye level, Tom turned back to Chris who smiled at him.

"See?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Lucius Malfoy stood at the edge of the cemetery, was he really going to do this? To put his family in danger…just because Narcissa was fond of the mutt's son? Sweet Salzar, he did _not_ need the hassle.

But here he stood, at the edge of the cemetery, he'd waited until Voldemort had gone on a raid with the junior Death Eaters…something that he'd always enjoyed…

Something disgusting… Lucius couldn't believe when he was younger he'd reveled in the Dark Lord's attention.

But he was naïve once.

In long graceful strides Lucius Malfoy stalked over to the god-forsaken cauldron raising his wand he pointed it into the cauldron and wordlessly raised the bones from the depths of it and put it in the bag Narcissa had given him.

With one last furtive glance around him, Lucius Malfoy disapparated (_is that right?_) home.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 167**_

"Christopher, what did you just do?"

"Professor, that was me using my, talents, I have the ability to look into a person's memories…I saw your memory of Tom, and I used that to make you see him here instead of me. Headmaster, it's all a matter of suggestion."

"And you say this has come about due to your Occlumency lessons?"

Chris laughed lightly, "No sir, not all of it. Don't get me wrong, Professor Snape is a great teacher, it's more about natural ability. But the Occlumency lessons are teaching me more about Legilimency…"

"How?"

"Well, it just sort of happened." Chris replied.

"Happened how?"

"One minute, Professor Snape's raiding my memories, the next moment, I'm raiding his."

"I see."

"Professor, do you think that it could be possible to convince the Minister to move the location of the trial, I've done my research, I know it can be done and if I have the proof…do you think it's possible? Moreover, do you think they'll listen?"

Dumbledore seemed rather taken aback and didn't answer him.

_**Professor Dumbledore? **_

Albus snapped out of his daze, "My dear boy I suggest you go to class."

"Sir-"

"Class Christopher, we shall speak of this again later today alright?"

Chris sighed and nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Very good." Dumbledore said as Chris took his bag and went to class.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 168**_

"Black!" Snape barked.

Chris rubbed his forehead and looked up from his and Hermione's potion, "Yes sir?" he asked tiredly.

"See me after class."

"Sir?"

"After class Black."

Chris sighed, nodded, and went back to his potion.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back, but I'll find out soon."

**An hour later…**

"Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?"

"No sir, I'm afraid I do not."

"At a great risk to his own self and his family, Lucius Malfoy went to the cemetery by Riddle manor in the early hours of the morning."

"He did sir?"

"Yes Mr Black, yes he did. And he retrieved this for you." Snape passed over a bag.

Chris opened the bag and anyone would have thought Christmas had come early, "Oh sir, if you weren't a teacher or it was really weird, I could kiss you!"

"Well, please make sure it stays weird and head off to your next class."

"Yes sir." Chris thrust the bag into his school bag, "Thank Lucius for me please." He said running out the door.

He caught up with Harry and Ron, "Guys, do me a favour will you?"

"What?"

"Come with me to just down past Hagrids."

"We've got div."

"And I can't leave the castle without someone with me, remember?"

"Hagrids is in a whole other direction!" Ron said.

"Look, something's _happened_. Harry, Something important and I need to get home." He hissed, "I can get past the orbing wards, but the spell keeping me in the castle, that I can't do."

"What happened?"

"Harry the less people that know the better okay?"

"Does it involve Sirius."

"Yes Harry, it involves Sirius, don't worry, he's okay…I just need to get outta here."

"How are we going to get out of here with out the bitch knowing?" Ron asked.

"Got your cloak Harry?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

Chris turned invisible and Ron and Harry hid under the cloak, and together, the three of them dashed outside, and on the edges of the forbidden forest the white-haired witch disappeared in a flash of flames.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 169**_

Chris' flames reappeared right in front of Sirius and Remus, "Chris!" Sirius yelped.

Sirius stood up, "Chris what the hell are you doing here?"

Chris was smiling like it was Christmas, "Hey Padfoot!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Wagging divination."

"You're skipping class?" Remus asked his eyes wide.

"Uncle Moony this is kind of important-"

"How did you-"

"I flamed Siri, I rearranged my pyrokinesis and here I am. But all this is beside the point!"

"What happened to your hair?"

"Demon attack."

"You went hunting? Even after-"

"Dad! I did not go hunting!"

"Did you just call me-"

Chris took a pause, "Yeah, I did…"

Sirius beamed for a moment, "Now what the hell is going on?"

Chris reached into his bag, "Look at this!"

Sirius and Remus looked into the bag Chris had passed to them, inside lay a human hand missing a finger.

"Chris," Remus asked slowly, "What is this?"

"That, is how we're going to clear your name Padfoot."

"What is it?"

"Wormtail's hand."

"How did you get this?"

"Well I had asked Professor Snape for help but I think he mentioned it to Cissa and she got Lucius to do it and Lucius gave it to Snape and he gave it to me."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Cauldron in the cemetery near Riddle manor."

"And you knew it was there how?"

"Well…from the vision I got from Harry I found out about the hand, from Ravenclaw's potion book I've got the potion to put flesh and blood back on this hand, I've got the notes and everything needed to speak to someone, reopen your trial and get it moved to another location."

"You-wait, what?" Sirius and Remus were both flabbergasted.

"I have enough information and the right spells to get Wormtail away from Voldemort, control him for as long as I have to, and with what I have, if they ignore me…well, I'll go public with what I know."

"What?"

"Go Public. Daily Prophet, Luna's dad owns the Quibbler, fuck, if I get _really_ mad, I might break a few hundred Wizarding laws and go muggle public."

"You wouldn't."

"Believe me Moony, I would." A grin spread over his face, "So what do you reckon?"

"When did you come up with all this?"

"When I'd passed out after the poison. I had a couple of dreams and well, I saw some things that suggested this was a possibility."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?" Remus asked, Chris just grinned, "Christopher?"

"I scared the crap out of him."

"How?" Sirius asked.

Chris clicked his fingers and was suddenly looking like a young Tom Riddle dressed in Slytherin school robes, "Like this." He changed back.

"Give me your notes." Remus said, "I'll do it."

"Uncle Moony, no offense, but I know how werewolves are viewed in this community…you've got about as much chance as a snowball in hell and you and I both know it. It's gotta be me."

"D-"

"He won't do it Padfoot and you know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Coz I'm a smart ass, psychic and a general pain in the ass. Padfoot, I wouldn't even suggest this if I wasn't sure we could do this. Please…"

Sirius looked between Remus and his son, the former of the two nodded, "Alright Chris, we'll do this on two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"One, you let Moony look over everything and you've got and work with him and two, you get Dumbledore's help."

"Done."

Little did any of them know but condition two went out the window just as it was being uttered as Dumbledore had made his spectacular escape from his own office, in front of two students, one teacher, the Minister for magic, his under secretary, scribe and two Aurors.


	47. Chapter 47

_(A/N: There are two versions of this chapter which are mostly the same except for the ending. So, what I want is 4 you guys to tell me which one you prefer and I'll take down the other one. (version 2 has a little bit of Chris/Blaise…but only a little tiny bit…) So tell me which one you like better okay!_

Chapter Forty Seven

Sirius, Remus and Chris spent the next hour going over all Chris' notes, and to the adults' surprise they couldn't fault anything. The boy had come up with the perfect plan.

"I have to say, when you're good, you're good."

"Thanks Padfoot!" Chris grinned, "So, I've got permission to put the wheels in motion?"

"Yes. Do Harry and the others know about this?"

"Harry knows about the idea, told me I was an idiot, took all my books off me. Um, Ron and Mione don't know, Luna does, she helped me with all my notes and I may have mentioned it to Dray, Pans and Blaise."

"You mentioned it to the children of Death Eaters-"

"I mentioned it to my friends and in case you've forgotten two Death Eaters helped me get this far remember? Now I have to go because if I'm late for Defence no amount of mind fucking is going to stop Umbridge from trying to tear me a new one."

"Mind fucking?"

"I may have just about scared the living shit out of her."

"You attacked a teacher!" Remus shrieked (very Hermionely)

"Not attacked per se, I made her think it was all a bad dream…but she had it coming, she made me draw Dementors she could conjure. And then let me take the blame for them and she cast a silencing charm on me so I couldn't tell anyone what happened! I couldn't talk for a whole day so yes I was pissed and she deserved it!"

Sirius saw Chris' wrists, "Where's the inhibitor?"

Chris pulled it from his pocket, "I kinda busted it."

Sirius and Remus' eyes were wide, "How-"

"You'll have to ask Professor McGonagall, I was asleep when it happened." He shrugged, "And now, while it sort of works, it comes off. And you can ask anyone, I've been wearing it anyway!"

"Okay! Okay! Get back to school!"

Chris hugged the two of them, "Soon everyone will know Padfoot…" Chris whispered, hugging Sirius tighter "Everyone will know you're innocent."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 170**_

When Chris reappeared in the Gryffindor common room he knew something was wrong.

Walking down to the DADA classroom he caught sight of Harry, jogging over he whispered, "So what did I miss?"

"Dumbledore's gone."

Chris flicked his hand and the entire floor except he and Harry froze, "What do you mean _gone_?"

"As in, he left, he didn't have a choice, Cho's mate Marietta snitched on the DA and Dumbledore took the blame…I mean, the Minister for Magic came with two Aurors…Where were you?"

"Going over my notes for Sirius' trial with Moony and Padfoot."

"Trial?"

"I'm going to get Sirius' trial reopened-"

"I thought we talked about this-"

"No. You told me it was a stupid idea and expected me to leave it at that, but things have changed even more."

"How?"

Chris pulled Wormtail's skeletal hand out of his bag, "With this."

"It's a hand."

"It's Wormtail's hand."

"How-"

"Lucius got it for me. It's why I had to stay after class. Harry, we can clear his name…are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course."

Chris unfroze the floor and the floor and they walked inside the Defence classroom and sat down together, still talking.

"Mr Black, if I wished you to talk I would have asked you a question!" Umbridge snapped at him.

"Sorry Professor Umbridge."

"Mr Black, swap spots with Miss Parkinson and sit next to Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson, go and sit with Mr Potter."

Chris and Pansy gathered their things, as they passed each other Pansy whispered, "You _so _owe me."

"I love you too Flower Power." Chris whispered cheekily.

Chris smiling sweetly at Umbridge sat down next to Blaise, "Hey." Blaise whispered.

"Hey."

"NO TALKING!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 171**_

The next morning the notice had gone up all over the school.

_**By the order of the Ministry of Magic**_

_Delores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced_

_Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree_

_Number Twenty Eight_

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic._

Strange things were happening at Hogwarts, Umbridge had developed in 'Inquisitorial Squad' members from the Slytherin house. Chris was happy to note that none of said squad, were a part of the DA. But what was upsetting was the fact that The Inquisitorial Squad were walking around taking points off everyone.

"Obviously," Chris seethed, "once was not enough for the stupid toad!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione hissed.

"Who," he asked, "do you think had her running from the classroom?"

"What did you do?"

"Scared the crap out of her." Chris replied, "Payback for the Dementors."

"Oh…"

He looked up at the teachers table, looked away and whispered, "I must not harm my students."

Hermione watched as Umbridge clutched at her hand, "Chris what was that?"

"That darling, was the power of suggestion."

"Don't do that again."

"Mione-"

"Don't do that again please."

"Fine." He sulked before getting up and walking out.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Not now Pansy!"

Pansy set her jaw stubbornly and grabbed hold of the Gryffindor, "Yes now. We need to talk about why you're avoiding Blaise."

"I'm n-"

"Don't you even think of telling me you're not!" she snapped and with a strength that surprised Chris she pushed him out into the courtyard, "Now what's going on, ever since the party you've only uttered one word to him!"

"Pans…" Chris whined, "it's private."

"Not anymore it isn't mister!" She snapped, "Blaise is one of my best friends, and he's your friend too and he thinks that you hate him because he let you kiss him at the party!"

"What? No! That's not it!"

"Then what is?" She demanded.

"My vision." He sighed.

"You're going to have to be a whole hell of a lot more elaborate Christopher Black!"

He smiled, "It's silly really, it was on that hill near Hagrids…must have been on the way back from Care of Magical creatures or something…and it was raining, smelt like summer." He paused, "And there I was dancing and laughing like an idiot, but I was so happy you know…"

"Go on."

"Pansy, don't you get it?" he asked, "It was a vision about Blaise…I turned around and he was behind me, smiling…"

"So? Wait…OH SWEET MERLIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson will you shut your mouth! Please!" Chris hissed.

"You were 'with' Blaise!"

"Pansy!"

"Okay, okay…sorry. Seriously, would it be so bad?"

"Hello? Remember Hermione? My girlfriend?"

"So what? You and Blaise could always-"

"No we couldn't! We just…no! It'd wreck our friendship. No."

"How do you know? Besides, is this whole summer rain thing set in stone?"

"No…"

"So then maybe it won't happen." She said with a grin before saying, "Either way you are going to march your butt back inside and start talking to Blaise again or I'll tell Granger what you told me!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" She said, getting up and walking back towards the castle.


	48. Chapter 48

_(A/N: You know the drill, there's stuff in here I don't own. Other then that, enjoy...)_

Chapter Forty Eight

Chris growled something about finding some magical strength weed killer and using it on a small Slytherin girl as he followed her back inside.

Scowling he walked into Divination and groaned, "Great. Just bloody great."

"You were not in my class yesterday Christopher Black."

"Thank you for pointing that one out Captain Obvious."

"Excuse me?"

_/Is there some level of sarcasm that does not transcend to the brilliant intellect of the almighty centaurs?/_

_/You would do well to hold your tongue/_

_/I'd look like I right idiot doing that, wouldn't I, **Sir**?/_

"Sit down Christopher."

"All you had to do was ask." Chris said, walking across the 'forest' floor to sit next to Harry.

"What was that for?"

"I'm in a bad mood. Since when is that a crime?"

"You were just rude to a teacher-"

"In two languages." Chris grinned, "Got to admit that that was good?"

Harry smirked and they lay back looking at the star system that had been created on the ceiling.

From the boring session of Firenze preaching 'the wisdom of the centaurs' they went to Potions, and despite it being his favourite class he found himself unable to concentrate.

Chris decided to write Blaise a note, he folded it into a bird and while Snape's back was turned he charmed it to fly over to Blaise.

It landed in front of Blaise and he shot a look over his shoulder and saw Chris looking at him. Chris smiled weakly before returning to his Potions book.

_Blaise,_

_I don't hate you. I just, well…it's complicated. Come to the Founders Rooms at eleven tonight and we'll talk._

_See you then,_

_Chris._

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 172**_

The rest of the day passed rather monotonously, Ron was talking about Quidditch, Hermione was studying, Harry was moping, Draco was perfecting his glares, Pansy was watching him squirm and he wasn't talking to Blaise.

And that is why he was currently in the Founder's Library, canvas and easel set up and creating a portrait of the four Founders together.

He was currently working on Ravenclaw's hair when the door opened and Hermione walked in, "Hey Chris, what are you doing here?"

Chris packed up the pencils and moved the painting and easel into a cupboard before turning to Hermione and smiling brilliantly at her, "Hey Mione." He pulled her into a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said, "How are you? I mean, you've been avoiding everybody all day."

"No I haven't."

"If you say so." She said.

"What's up?"

"I heard you were an ass in Divination."

"No. The horse was an ass. I was a brat."

"You're being an ass now."

Chris kissed her cheek, "I know."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 173**_

Chris bolted awake at ten forty-five that evening, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville were all asleep and Harry was reading.

"Alright Chris?"

"Yeah." He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Chris pulled the lever to the secret tunnel.

"Pans gave me a grilling for ignoring Blaise since the party, so, we're going to talk."

"You and Pansy?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Not Pansy, Blaise."

"Oh."

"So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Have fun." Harry yawned.

The door closed behind him and he walked down the orb lit corridor before coming into the dimly lit Founders Library, "Lumos."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 174**_

Draco leant against the wall watching his best friend, "Blaise, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my jumper."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going upstairs."

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"I want to hear it again."

"You're just doing this to torment me."

"Yes I am." Draco replied, "But that's why you love me."

Blaise threw a pillow at Draco and grabbed his jumper then pulled on his sneakers, "So I'll see you later Dray."

"Alright."

Blaise walked out and made his way upstairs.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 175**_

With a casual wave of his hand the fire sprung to life in the fireplace and the torches ignited, "Why can't they have electricity." Chris muttered, "It would be so much simpler."

Suddenly the door opened, "Hey, you in here?"

"Over here."

Blaise glanced around and saw Chris sitting by the fireplace in his pajamas.

"Hey Snowy."

"Hey Blaise." Chris said with a grin, "Come sit down."

Blaise sat down beside him, "So here I am."

"Here you are."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't hate you." Chris said, not taking his eyes off the fire, "And I'm sorry for avoiding you it wasn't intentional."

"So why have you been avoiding me like I have some infectious disease?"

"My vision." Chris replied.

Blaise looked at him, "What did you see?"

"I was dancing," he said with a small smile, "out on the hill near Hagrid's…do you know what summer rain smells like?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Well, it was summer rain, so here I am in this vision I got, dancing, laughing and absolutely saturated-"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Oracles can't see their own future Blaise." Chris said, still not looking at the Slytherin.

A look of comprehension dawned on Blaise's face, "So in this vision…"

"I turned around and you were there too." He finished, "Soaked to the bone and grinning like an idiot. And I felt so absolutely safe and happy and it all felt right."

"So?"

Chris turned and raised his eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"_Oh_…"

"Yes, oh." Chris replied, "I just sort of needed to get my head around all that, then there was the vanc and all the shit that that bought with it. I just needed some space…"

"So you pushed me away?"

"I've barely spoken to anyone Z, so it wasn't just you. But I wanted to apologise for being an ass. So are we okay?"

Blaise smiled, "Of course we are."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said as they stood up and went their separate ways.

"Night Snowy." Blaise said before walking out.

Darkening the room he re-lit the tip of his wand and walked back up to his dorm room where Harry was still awake.

"Have fun?" Harry asked as Chris pulled off the jacket.

Chris walked over and sat on the end of Harry's bed, "It's all fucked up."

"Why?"

"Because he likes me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I felt it." Chris sighed, "But other then that slight emotional hiccup we're okay."

"You're calling him fancying you an 'emotional hiccup'?"

"Halliwells are extremely well versed in the art of denial."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Chris said with a grin, "So we're all friends again, and you and Sulfur Snout can-"

"Don't you even say it!" Harry laughed, "It's just to horrible to think about!"

"Aw, come on Harry, you can't fight fate."

"No," Harry replied, "But you can avoid it like the plague if you want to."

Chris smiled, "If you say so."

"I'm not shaking up with your cousin if my life depended on it!"

"Ouch. Are you bashing my genetic make up Mr Potter?"

"I do believe I am." Harry replied, "He's a-"

"Conceited ass who references to himself in the third person with his nose in the air?" Chris offered.

"Exactly!"

"Look, he's not that bad."

"You're only saying that because he's your family."

"No, I'm saying that because he's my friend. He's a good guy. Self centered, but then look at us, so are we, does that make us assholes?"

"No." Harry replied slowly, "But you haven't gone to school with someone who's been the biggest thorn in your side for the past four years only to be told by your whitelighter that you are most likely going to end up together!"

Chris laughed lightly, "Aw, anyone would think you'd gotten your knickers in a knot."

"Now for a complete change of topic, the trial?"

"It's about time to start sucking up to Umbridge."

"We're sucking up to the toad?"

"Of course." Chris smirked, "How else are we going to make her think that bringing the Minister back to Hogwarts to talk to us is her idea?"

"And how is that a good idea?"

"Because when she brings him, we'll have Wormtail." Chris replied, "Sleep tight Harry. Fun starts tomorrow." Chris went back over to his own bed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 176**_

"How was it?"

"Well he doesn't hate me." Blaise replied, sinking onto his bed.

"But?"

"He had a vision of us being together."

"Oh…"

"Yes." Blaise laughed, "Oh… so he apparently needed to get his head around that."

"I see. And?"

"And nothing." Blaise replied, "He told me why he'd been avoiding me, apologised and now we're okay again."

"Did he say anything about-"

"This is whining about how non-existent my chances are- **not** inquiring about YOUR chances with the Golden Boy!"

"Whatever."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 177**_

The next day Chris and Harry headed down to Hagrid's, "What are you two doing here?" Hagrid asked them.

Chris beamed at Fang who'd come charging over at them, "Hey boy." He looked up to the half-giant and said, "We need a skeleton."

"What kind of skeleton?"

"Any." Chris said, "We just need to test a potion. I promise we're not doing anything untoward."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Wait here." A few minutes later Hagrid returned carrying a skeleton of a bird, "Here yer go, was about to bury it."

Chris wrapped it up and grinned, "I appreciate it Hagrid."

"You're welcome."

The two Gryffindors ran back up to the castle where Hermione was waiting anxiously in the entrance hall, "They're keeping Snape busy, we have about an hour."

Chris orbed them down to the classroom, "Okay, Harry, get these out of the cupboard, Mione, you chop okay?"

Half an hour late the potion was ready, pouring it into two vials Chris unwrapped the bird and dribbled the potion over it, with bated breath Chris, Harry and Hermione watched as slowly blood, skin and feathers all slowly regrew.

Chris' jaw dropped, "Oh my god." He breathed, "It worked, I can't believe it worked!"

He turned, yanked Hermione toward him and pulled her into a kiss, grinning broadly.

He capped the other vial, orbed the bird away and looked at their workstation.

"We've got five minutes."

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

The workstation cleared up and the three of them disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, seconds later Severus Snape, frustrated beyong belief, stormed into his classroom.

_Who knew so many students could be so fucking needy?_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 178**_

Someone had been in his potions stocks. He knew it. But the ingredients were too obscure for him to figure out who it was.

But he was pretty sure Christopher Black had something to do with it.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 178**_

Days turned into weeks and soon Chris' grounding was up and he was freely able to move around the grounds on his own. But during this time several things had happened around the school, the most noticeable of these things would be Harry and Chris getting on Umbridge's good side and Blaise Zabini being kicked out of the DA after it was discovered he was a part of the Inquisitorial Squad.

No one was more furious then Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Christopher Black was strangely calm about it.

But then again, he knew something they didn't.

One night Harry and a sobbing Chris ran to the now Headmistress' office, Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by one of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, "What do you Gryffindorks want?"

"We need to talk to the Headmistress!" Harry said quickly.

"Why?"

"Is she in or not?"

The door opened a little wider, and there stood Delores Umbridge, "What is the matter?"

"We want to tell you everything Headmistress." Harry said, he turned and grabbed Chris' arm pulling him gently forward, "When we're alone. With the Minister."

Delores looked around and nodded, "All of you, out now!"

One by one the Inquisitorial Squad filed out of her office, Chris raised his head in time to catch eyes with Blaise and nod as he passed.

Sighing, Chris followed Harry into Umbridge's office.

"Now what is it boys?"

"We want to talk to the Minister." Harry said.

"Mr Potter, it's ten in the evening."

"W-"

Chris put a restraining hand on Harry's arm, "Headmistress," Chris said quietly, "What Harry meant to say was that we would rather speak to the Minister about this."

"Why?"

"We want it to be…official." Chris replied.

"I can have him here in the morning." Umbridge said happily, "Are you sure you won't change your story?"

"Yes Headmistress." Chris said stiffly, "I'm quite sure."

"May I ask why?"

"I am no longer under the delusion that my father is a good man." He replied tightly.

"Okay, go to bed boys and we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Headmistress." They said before walking out of the room.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 179**_

It took until two corridors later before the friends broke out of their somberness.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry laughed, ' I am no longer under the delusion that my father is a good man' where the hell did you pull that from?"

Chris grinned, "I'm awesome. I pulled it from my incredibly cute ass, that's where."

"I wouldn't say you had a cute ass."

"And what, Harry Potter, are you doing looking at _my_ ass?"

"Let's just get to the Potions room, Snape's waiting."

"Yes heaven forbid we keep our esteemed Potions Professor waiting." Harry laughed as Chris continued, "You know I was thinking about buying him some nice scented shampoo for Christmas this year. But I don't think he'd get the joke."

"You're probably right there." Harry said as they pushed open the door to the Potions room.

"You're late." Snape drawled.

Chris looked at his watch, "Sir, we've just spent the past, almost three weeks sucking up to the Headmistress, we're allowed two and a half minutes!"

"We have schedules Black. The Dark Lord was going to be at The Malfoys from ten thirty to eleven thirty. It is now ten thirty three."

"Well," Chris grinned broadly, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 180**_

Chris walked over to the table where a bowl of black liquid sat on it, "You've really outdone yourself Professor." Chris said.

"Just get to work Black."

Chris pulled his bag off and pulled the Book of Shadows and a bag with crystals in it, throwing the crystals at Harry and Snape he turned back to the bowl.

"Give me sight through blackest bile, show me the faces I revile."

Chris watched as pictures began to form and he saw Wormtail in a dilapidated room in a manor and then a second picture began to form to reveal Lucius and Narcissa standing in a parlor with the snake like figure of Lord Voldemort.

"Alright. We're set."

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"Harry it's fine."

Chris reached into his bag and pulled out a green vial, "What is that?" Snape asked

"It's the reason why Harry and I deserve the detention we got." Chris said as he pulled the hand out of his bag and began to drizzle the flesh replenishing potion on Wormtail's hand.

To his immense satisfaction it took barely five minutes to look like it had just been severed from its arm.

"Let's get going."

Snape lit the circle of candles, "Are you sure you're ready Black?"

Chris nodded, Wormtail's hand in his left hand and a small potion vial in his right.

He closed his eyes holding the hand in front of him, "Blood of this blood, I summon thee, blood of this hand's blood come to me."

_Not the best version of the spell, _Chris thought as golden orbs descended within the circle, _but it'll do._

The orbs disappeared to reveal Wormtail, Chris took a deep breath, and Wormtail's frightened gaze landed on Chris and immediately he dropped to his knees, "Master? Where are we?"

"Where we are Wormtail is none of your concern." Chris said coldly.

"But you to-"

"Who is your master?" he snarled.

"You are sir."

"And you dare question your master?"

"No master! I simply-"

"Crucio." Chris hissed without picking up his wand. While Wormtail was writhing around on the floor Chris threw the potion that was in his hand, there was a flash of blue smoke before Chris let him up again.

"Are you going to question me again Wormtail?"

"No master."

Harry couldn't believe how well they were going so far. Then Wormtail's eyes fell on Harry he gasped, "Harry Potter! Master, you have Harry Potter in chains!"

Chris grinned at Harry and Snape then looked coldly down at Pettigrew, "Severus was able to get me Harry Potter, Wormtail to be honest, you disappoint me."

"Master, I'm sorry!"

Chris looked down on him, and said, 'Crucio' using all his powers to make Wormtail believe that he was in fact under the Crutacius."

"You know Wormtail," Chris said with an amused smirk, "There is a way you can redeem yourself."

"How master?"

"The minister for magic is at this school, reveal yourself to him."

"But master if I do that they'll know Sirius Black was innocent.

"That's the point. I have plans for Black, perhaps he will be more useful then his brother was."

"But-"

"Are you loyal to me Wormtail?" Chris asked, a promise of pain laced behind the question if answered incorrectly.

"Yes Master, always."

"So do what I tell you, lest I punish you more. Now go with Severus and I will deal with you later." He grabbed Harry by a chain that was around his neck, and proceeded to drag the Boy-Who-Lived out of the room and around the corner before the chain disappeared and the two teens burst out laughing.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

"It's absurd how well that worked." Harry said as they headed up to the dorm, "I couldn't see what Wormtail was seeing but you were certainly creepy enough."

"I kinda stole the mannerisms during the Occlumency lessons, though I'm pretty sure Snape may have just kinda let me in you know?"

"So when do we tell the others?"

"When Wormtail's in custody and Dad's name has been cleared, in other words, they can find out when the paper prints it."

"You want to keep it for that long?"

"Fuck yeah." Chris said, "The less everyone else knows, the easier it'll be for us. And now Umbridge is bringing the Minister tomorrow, so we need another visit to Wormtail in the morning to make sure he behaves himself for Snape."

"Do you reckon this is going to keep working this easy?"

"Fudge might be a little difficult." Chris shrugged, "But I have a feeling it'll all work out."

"Then Sirius' name will be clear and I won't have to go back to the Dursleys." Harry said with a grin.

"Exactly." Chris smirked, "We can't have the saviour of the Wizarding World needing saving himself can we?"

Harry half-smiled, "No, that wouldn't do."

Chris rubbed his eyes, and stared in disbelief, "Oh who the hell do they think they're kidding?"

"Huh?" Harry yawned.

"Look." Chris said waving a hand at their respective beds, "My cousin's in your bed and Pansy's in mine."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically, "How the hell did they get in here."

Chris looked at Harry, then looked at the panel for the secret door, which was slightly ajar, "I take it they found the potion's book."

"But what the hell are they doing here? In _our_ beds? I'm going to have to wash my sheets!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 181**_

A glass of water hovered delicately above one sleeping Draco Malfoy, "Doesn't he just look like a little angel?" Chris said sweetly.

"Pity he's not like that when he's awake." Harry replied.

"Aw, come on Harry, you have to admit he's improved over the last few weeks."

"Yeah I know."

"And he's been much nicer to you."

"Yes he has."

"And you fancy him."

"Y- Wait- WHAT?"

Chris beamed, "You almost said yes!"

"I never!"

"Oh just admit it." Chris said wryly, "After all, it'd do a hell of a lot to ease the sexual tension in the DA . Because honestly, I don't think an orgy is the way to go, we almost had one of them at the Slytherin Demon Party."

"Now that was a first, I don't think I've ever seen you stick your tongue as far down Hermione's throat as you did Blaise's." Harry smirked, "Speaking of Blaise, how come you're stopping everyone from hexing him, I mean, the guy betrayed us."

"I know that Harry." Chris said calmly, "But he's not that bad."

"After all your talk about loyalty you just leave him be after he goes and works for Dumb bitch."

Chris smirked, "And that's another one for the Harry Potter and Christopher Black book of alternative names for our teachers. And about number twenty seven for the Umbridge list."

"You're avoiding the topic."

"And you noticed."

"You're still avoiding the topic."

"Look, everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. I'm pissed as hell at him, but we have more important things to worry about. Like the fact we've had a glass of water hanging over Draco Malfoy's head for the past five minutes and have done nothing about it."

"Well you're the one holding the wand Nox."

"Thank you for reminding me Bambi."

"What did you call me?"

There came a yawn from behind them and they turned to see Pansy sitting up starting sleepily at them, "I believe the word Kitten used was Bambi."

"Kitten?" Chris asked inquiringly, "My dear Flower, where in the name of all that is magical do you come up with this drivel?"

"You know Draco will kill you if you do that."

"But I'm gonna have to wash my sheets!" Harry whined, "Draco's been sleeping in them!"

An evil smirk played on Chris' lips, with a simple wrist flick the contents of the glass emptied itself on the sleeping snake that woke shrieking like a little girl.

And then, wand pointed at the Gryffindors an annoyed Draco Malfoy rose from the bed. And most surprisingly the other lions stayed asleep during all Draco's shrieking.

"I'm going to kill you!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 182**_

And that's how Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Christopher Black and Harry Potter ended up sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with the bottle of fire whiskey that had gone missing from Snape's private quarters a week ago.

"Chris I can't believe you stole this from poor defenseless Severus!" Draco laughed.

Laughing, Chris raised his glass, "To poor defenseless Severus-"

"And to family-" Draco added.

"And new friends-" Pansy said.

"And new beginnings." Harry finished.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 183**_

Chris and Harry stood outside Severus' quarters the next morning, "Do we knock?" Harry asked.

Chris looked at Harry, "Do you really think Voldemort would knock?"

"I suppose not."

"So we're doing this?"

"We're doing it."

"Here we go." Chris magicked a chain around Harry's neck.

"Do I have to have a chain?" Harry asked.

Chris smirked, "Now Harry, it's either a chain or you're naked. Which would you prefer?"

"The chain I guess." Harry said, "But this is humiliating."

Chris smiled, "Be glad the only ones to see it will be myself, Severus and that piece of crap Wormtail."

"I suppose."

Chris took a deep breath and straightened, "Lets do this."

The door swung open and Chris walked in, a sulking Harry trailing behind him.

"Master!" Wormtail immeadiately dropped to his knees.

Chris ignored him and looked at Snape, "How has our little rat behaved himself Severus?" he asked coldly.

"Well. My lord."

Chris smirked for a moment before looking down at Wormtail, "It is a pity." He mused, "I was truly hoping to hurt something today."

"M-"

"You will speak only when spoken to Wormtail, are we clear?"

"Yes master!" he paused, "But Master…"

"What is it Wormtail?" he snapped, "I haven't got all morning."

"Severus is treating me like a house elf!"

Chris' eyebrow arched, "And what is wrong with that? You're a traitorous little rat, I could allow Severus to torture you…is that what you want Wormtail? Because I'm sure Severus would have no problems with that. Would you Severus?"

"No Milord. I would not."

Chris smirked, "So it is settled, speak out of turn Wormtail and Severus will have free range in how he treats you."

"Master! I'll be good I swear!"

"Crucio." Chris murmured, his wand still firmly in his pocket. A few moments later he released him and turned to Snape, "Make sure you keep him alive Severus, it would not do for him to die before the Minister arrives." He turned to face the door and tugged on Harry's chain, "Come pet." And Harry followed him out the door.

Once the door closed the chain disappeared and Harry caught Chris as the he stumbled, "Are you okay?"

Chris winced, "Yeah, it's just taking a lot for me to keep up the façade, I just have a little headache. But I can freeze him later so it will be easier."

"Alright, lets go to breakfast."

"I'll orb us-"

"No you won't." Harry replied, "Doing this is already burning your powers out. It's best to only use them when you have to at the moment."

"You sound like Hermione." Chris grinned as they headed for the Great Hall.

"Well you're not well Chris. We should go to see Madame Pomfery."

"I'll make you a deal, if I'm still not right _after_ the trial we can go see Madame Pomfery alright?"

"Okay."

Ron and Hermione saw them coming up the stairs from the dungeons, "What were you two doing down there?" Hermione asked.

"We just had to go see Snape."

"You've had to see Snape a lot." Ron remarked.

"It's for lessons Ron." Harry replied icily.

"What's with the attitude."

"What's with the questions?"

"Oh just stop it you two!" Chris snapped, "Now lets go get something to eat!"

"Chris are you okay?" Hermione asked, "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine." He grinned, "But I am starving so lets go eat."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 184**_

Chris was half way through his pancakes and orange juice when Umbridge walked over to the Gryffindor table, "Mr Black, Mr Potter."

"Yes Headmistress?" Chris asked.

"The Minister will be in my office when you have finished your breakfasts."

"Thank you Headmistress." Harry said as she walked away.

"Chris what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Chris replied with a smile, "Harry and I just have some business to discuss with Fudge."

"What kind of business?" she asked.

"Family business." Chris replied as he finished his breakfast, "Come Harry, we wouldn't want to keep the Minister waiting."

"No. We couldn't have that." Harry replied with a grin.

"What do you mean family business?" Hermione asked, "Chris, what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Chris replied, "I'll see you later babe." He kissed her and he and Harry left the Great Hall heading for the Headmistress' office.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 185**_

They knocked on the office door, "Headmistress?" Harry called.

"Come in boys!" She called brightly, "Do come in!"

Chris pulled the door open and they walked inside, where they came across Fudge, Percy Weasley and two Aurors.

"Good morning gentlemen." Chris smiled, recognising Kingsley Shacklebolt, "I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"We flooed but yes all the same."

"Good, good," Chris said distractedly, "So I guess we need to talk. Madame Umbridge, would you please escort these two Aurors and Mr Weasley outside, Harry and I would like to talk to the Minister on our own."

"I'm afraid I must insist that at least one of my Aurors remain here." Fudge said.

Chris nodded, "Very well, that is acceptable seeing as you and I do not know each other. But it saddens me to know you don't trust me."

Kingsley stayed with Fudge while Umbridge, Percy and the other Auror left the room, closing the door behind them, Chris smiled at the Minister, "My apologies, I should have introduced myself, my name is Christopher Halliwell Black."

"Corneleus Fudge, Minister for Magic, and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Chris smiled, "How do you do?"

"I'm well thanks." Kingsley said.

"Now what do you want?"

"Well," Harry said, "We want to get Sirius Black's trial re-opened."

"Most certainly not!" Fudge spluttered, "Why, Mr Potter, would you want the man who aided in the death of your parents to be freed?"

"Because Sirius was innocent and we have some undeniable proof of that."

"That is all well and good but I will not re-open the case."

Chris put his feet up on the desk, "I think you will sir."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I've asked you quite nicely."

"Asking me nicely is not going to get me to reopen your father's case!"

"Mr Fudge, I do not want to resort to threats, but I am not above doing so and I assure you, I carry through with what I promise."

"YOU'RE THREATENING ME?"

"No good sir, I am not threatening _you_, I am however, threatening your career."

Harry continued, "How would it look for the public to know that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial? For them to know that the Ministry _assumed_ that Sirius was guilty because he was best friends with my father?" Harry asked, "You should understand, my father had _two_ other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"The werewolf had nothing to do with anything!" Fudge said.

"That's true." Chris replied, "Remus didn't."

"And Sirius Black murdered Pettigrew!"

Identical, almost Malfoy-ish smirks played on the faces of the two teens, "That, my dear Minister-"

"Is where you are quite sadly mistaken."

"And how would that be?"

"Do you want to cover this one Harry?"

"No, you can do it Chris."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist."

"Very well." He looked up to Fudge, "My father, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were Animagi. Unregistered yes, but Animagi all the same."

"That is impossible."

"No, it's not. And it has been a trait that has been passed down. Harry, from what I've seen is so far unable to access his form but I can change into a cat."

"Prove it."

Chris smiled and a few seconds later, a small black cat with bright green eyes was looking up at the Minister for Magic before changing back into himself, "You see? But all this is beside the point."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 186**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was watching the scene with some amusement, he had to admit, when it came down to it, the son and godson of Sirius Black were quite talented and intimidating, he could see Fudge starting to ware down.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 187**_

"And what Mr Black, is the point?"

"Please, call me Chris. The point, Minister, is that my father is innocent was no more a Death Eater then you are. My poor deceased Uncle however, he was a Death Eater. Regretted it once he realised what went on. But Pettigrew is a Death Eater."

"Pettigrew is dead and we're leaving." Fudge snapped, standing up.

Chris waved his hand and Fudge's chair knocked the Minister for Magic's legs out from under him, "Please stay seated Minister, we are not finished with our discussion."

Harry leant over and whispered, "Chris be careful, he's the Minister for magic."

"I know."

"What are you talking about?" Fudge demanded.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to check on our guest? I think it is time for him to meet the Minister."

"Ah, I'm not going to look like Voldemort remember? That's your department."

"What are you two talking about? Looking like You-Know-Who?"

"It's none of your concern Minister."

"I think it is!"

"Harry, please leave, now." Chris said, "I would hate you to see me loose my temper."

Harry looked at Chris strangely for a moment but seemed to understand, "I'll see you soon okay?"

Chris smiled.

"And try not to use too much magic." Harry replied as he left the room.

Chris smiled again.

And as the door closed Chris pulled a packet of cigarettes from his cloak pocket and put it in his mouth, he looked up, "Oh I'm sorry Minister," he held the packet out to Fudge, "Would you like one?"

"No."

"Mr Shacklebolt?"

"Yes, thank you." Kingsley took one, "Do you have a lighter?"

Chris stood up, "There's no need for one."

"Why not?"

Chris raised his finger to the cigarette, "I can do this." A single flame appeared from the end of his finger and lit Kingsley's cigarette before lighting his own and sitting back down.

"Horrible things, probably kill me one day f I seriously pick up the habit. But one every so often isn't so bad." He said to the Auror before he turned back to the Minister and threw a book on the table, "Pick it up." He laughed at the look of trepidation on Fudge's face, "Sir, I promise you, it will not bite."

"What is it?"

"You have eyes sir, it is a list of all the reasons why my father's case should be reopened and it is also the correct forms to change the location of the trial."

"Where would the trial be held if I were to reopen it?"

"There is a group called the Tribunal," Chris said before taking a drag, "Neutral party who have a tribunal room in which there is this device called the circle of truth, you step on it and it plays the truth of what happened."

"Black…your father's related to Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes Sir, she and Draco are my cousins."

"Oh." He said absently.

Chris' eyebrow arched, "I hope that my relationship with Lady Malfoy will not impede my chances of getting my fathers case reopened."

"No, no, of course not."

Chris smiled tightly, "Good, Narcissa will be pleased."

"So about looking like You-Know-Who?" Kingsley asked.

Chris nodded, "Well, it's all about suggestion, let me show you what I mean." And before they knew it Harry Potter was sitting in front of them for a moment.

**You on your way Harry?**

In the last couple of weeks Chris had figured out how to share his powers with Harry, so the Boy-Who-Lived now had a telepathic connection with his whitelighter.

**Yeah, Wormtail's under my invisibility cloak, we're almost at the office.**

**Good, make it quick. I had to play the Malfoy card.**

**Oh, what a pity…** there was a hint of amusement in the young wizard's thoughts.

"Mr Black what were you doing?"

"Checking on Harry's progress, he and our guest are almost here."

Chris smiled as the door opened, "Hey Harry."

"Mr Potter may I ask why you have returned empty handed?" Fudge asked.

"I haven't Minister."

Kingsley Shacklebolt noticed Chris' change in demeanor, "Show them what you brought pet. I think the Minister will be most pleased."

Harry pulled off the cloak and Wormtail threw himself at Chris' feet, "Master please! Don't-"

Chris stood up angrily, "Who is your Master?" Chris snarled.

"You! I swore alligence to you and only you! I took the mark and I helped you regenerate, you are my master!" He cried.

"So do as your Master orders, tell these fine gentlemen your name."

"Wormtail." He whimpered.

"The name your parents gave you Wormtail, not the one your friends gave you."

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew." There was an audible gasp from both the Minister for Magic and the Auror.

Smiling slightly Chris turned to the Minister, "So, will you reopen the case?"

The Minister nodded, "Yes." He replied, "When do you want to do this?"

"Today. This afternoon. Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, I believe so, what do you think Harry?"

"I do believe so, yes." Harry replied.

"Master what is going on?" Wormtail whimpered.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Chris asked harshly.

"N, n, no Master!"

"So you should be quiet Wormtail!" Suddenly the Animagus was writhing around on the floor, "Now keep your mouth shut you sniveling little rodent!"

A restraining hand was placed on his arm, he turned to look at Shacklebolt, "I think that's enough."

"It's not nearly as much as the bastard deserves." Chris murmured, flicking his hands and freezing the Death Eater.

Chris walked back to his seat, "So Minister, shall we say, you go back to the Ministry and get the people you need and Harry and I will collect you in half an hour?"

"Make it forty five minutes."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

The door opened and Umbridge, the other Auror and Percy Weasley walked in, Chris shook hands with the Minister, "I'm so glad we could do business today Minister."

The Minister nodded and walked to the fireplace and flooed back to his office followed by Percy, then the other Auror, Kingsley shook his hand, "Does your father know you're doing this?"

Chris smiled, "Of course he does Mr Shacklebolt."

"Smart ass."

Chris smiled, "See you soon."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 188**_

Chris and Harry walked from Umbridge's office to the Founder's Library and Chris just fell into one of the armchairs absolutely exhausted.

"We really should go see Madame Pomfery." Harry said, "Chris you're not right."

"I'm fine." He sighed, "Just a little tired."

"Lets just go get a couple of potions from Snape. Just to make you feel a bit better."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He went to stand up but Harry pushed him down,

"Oh no Chris, you stay here."

"Harry, I'm not a child."

"No, but you're exhausted, I'll bring Snape up here, he hasn't got a class now okay? Just promise me you'll stay here."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good."

_(A/N: Frozen Wormtail's currently residing in one of the Founders Rooms in a nice crystal cage.)_

Harry ran down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's office door, "What is it Potter?"

"Do you have some sort of Pepper-up Potions? Or something like that? Chris' kinda getting a power burn-out."

Snape sighed, "I told the two of you this could happen."

"Professor we're doing what we can to protect our family."

"At the expense of Black's magic?"

"Chris' choice, not mine."

Harry and Snape walked back up do the Founders Library, "Harry!" Snape and Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron running toward them.

"What is it Mione?"

"Where have you been all morning?"

"Miss Granger, where Mr Potter and Mr Black have been is none of your concern and if you continue to hold us up I will make sure you're in detention until you graduate."

Hermione noticeably backed down.

"Now go to your next class Miss Granger and stop bothering me!" Snape snapped.

When they reached the Founder's Library they found Chris fast asleep in the armchair Harry had left him in.

"Chris," Harry shook his shoulder, "C'mon, wake up."

"Don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Mr Black if you do not get up this instant I will make the rest of your life a living hell!"

"You going to stick Pansy and me together for the rest of my life?"

"Yes."

Chris bolted upright, "Oh Merlin that would be a nightmare."

Snape couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips, "Yes, it would. Now drink this."

"What is it?"

"Pepper-up potion and something to re-strengthen the magical energy you're using."

Chris sighed and tipped them back, "Alright, lets get this show on the road." He stood up, "Mr Potter, shall we go?"

"I suppose."

Chris turned to Snape, "Thank you for the potions and all your help Professor, hopefully this all works out okay."

Snape nodded, "Thank you."

Chris grabbed Harry's hand and they orbed to Grimmauld Place, "Sirius! Uncle Remus! Where are you?"

Sirius and Remus both came running in, "What's going on?"

"It's show time guys."

"You've spoken to the Minister?"

"Yes." Harry said, "So will you guys get a move on, we haven't got all day."

"We're ready."

Harry turned to Chris, "Who else do we need?"

Chris frowned, "Rita Skeeter."

"You can't be bloody serious."

Chris grinned at his charge, "Always am Harry."

Chris orbed out leaving Harry, Sirius and Remus in Grimmauld Place.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 189**_

"Miss Skeeter?" Chris called.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Christopher Black, son of Sirius Black."

"What do you want?"

"I want to give you a story."

"A story?"

"The re-trial of Sirius Black."

"WHAT?"

"The retrial of Sirius Black Miss Skeeter, it is happening in about twenty minutes and I thought an out of work reporter might appreciate an opportunity such as this."

"I'll just get dressed."

"No need Miss Skeeter." Chris waved his hand and she was dressed quite smartly, "Lets go."

One quick orb later Sirius and Christopher Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Rita Skeeter were in the Tribunal chambers.

"I'll be back in a minute Padfoot, I promise."

"Alright be careful Nox."

A shower of blue and white orbs deposited Christopher Halliwell deep inside the Ministry of Magic where Fudge was waiting with about with four other people, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other Auror, Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley, "If you would all join hands we'll be on our way."

Chris orbed them up to the Tribunal chambers, "Alright, back in a tick, please don't kill each other while I'm gone."

One orb later one frozen Peter Pettigrew was now in the Chamber.

Fudge stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today on the request of Christopher Black and Harry Potter, who have informed me of a great injustice."

Chris smirked, Fudge was playing it as though he was doing this out of the good of his heart.

**I think you may have scared him Chris.**

**Harry I think it was you bringing Wormtail in. **

**I can't believe this is working out this well.**

**Lets not get ahead of ourselves, things could change.**

"It has been discovered that Sirius Black was not in fact a Death Eater. The man over there," Fudge pointed to Wormtail and continued, "he is in fact a Death Eater. And once used to be friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the deceased James and Lily Potter."

Chris and Harry stood up, "The device in front of you is known as the Circle of Truth, this works by a person standing on it for a moment, it will then replay the true moment we wish to see."

"So now," Harry said, "We ask that Sirius Black move to the circle."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Sirius stood up and walked slowly over to the circle, touched it with his foot and walked back to the table and sat down.

_**First moment**_

_"Prongs, you should make Peter the Secret Keeper."_

_"Sirius," Lily said, "We want you. Not Peter, not Remus, you."_

_"Lil, Prongs, Voldemort would expect me. But Peter? Who the hell would expect Peter Pettigrew?" _

_"He has a point Lil." James said._

_Lily sighed, "I know he has a point James, but I want either Sirius or Remus."_

_"Remus could be a spy for-"_

_Sirius' eyes flashed, "No. Moony wouldn't do that. Not to us."_

_"But you can't deny the fact it's a possibility, more and more werewolves are siding with him, like Greyback…"_

_"No." Lily and Sirius said at the same time, "No. Not Moony."_

_"But," Lily said, "making Peter the Secret Keeper makes a lot of sense."_

_"So we'll do that." James said._

_**Second**_

_"You killed them Peter!" Sirius snarled, "You gave Voldemort their address!"_

_"You have no idea the powers the Dark Lord possesses Sirius!" Peter hissed, "I had to do it!"_

_"You filthy Death Eater scum!"_

_"YOU KILLED THEM SIRIUS!" Peter shouted._

_"What are you doing Wormtail?" _

_"YOU SOLD THEM OUT! THEY TRUSTED YOU!" Peter's wand was behind his back while Sirius' was pointed at his one time friend._

_Suddenly the ground exploded behind Peter and Sirius watched on as Peter Pettigrew changed into his Animagus form and the rat slipped into the sewers with the other rats._

_Sirius just stood there and laughed._

Chris swallowed, his head was pounding, _Focus Halliwell_, he scolded himself, _it wont do to fall apart now. _

"Chris." Harry shook his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Fine Bambi." Chris replied.

Fudge looked across at Chris, "Would you please unfreeze Mr Pettigrew?" he asked, "And direct him to the circle?"

"Yes Minister." Chris replied. He flicked his hands and unfroze Wormtail and stiffened "Wormtail, move to the center of the room and touch the circle."

"Of course master." Wormtail did as instructed.

"Now sit on the ground like the piece of dirt you are." He said coldly.

Wormtail again did as instructed and the moments they wanted to see played out. Chris could hear the memory starting, letting the glamour fall he looked up and paid attention.

_"Do you, Wormtail, swear your eternal alligence to me, Lord Voldemort?"_

_"I do.  
_

_"Very well, Modsmore"_

They all watched as the Dark Mark burnt itself into Pettigrew's skin.

It flicked to another moment in time.

_"My Lord-" Wormtail flung himself at Voldemort's feet, "I have news."_

_"What news?" Voldemort asked tiredly._

_"The Potters, I know where they are."_

_"How?" He demanded._

_"I am their Secret Keeper."_

_A sly smile formed on the Dark Lord's lips, "Very good Wormtail, Very good."_

The image flickered and died, Chris' empathy was overloading, taking a few deep breaths he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue potion and downed it in one gulp and sighed peacefully as the room's emotions quieted to a dull roar.

"What's next Black?" Fudge asked Chris.

"Your turn Bambi." Chris said .

Harry got up and touched the circle before sitting back next to Chris.

_"Filthy disgusting little freak!" A voice yelled._

Chris grabbed Harry's hand, **Concentrate on what we want, ignore everything else.**

The image flickered again.

_"Kill the spare." A raspy voice echoed through the night._

_Chris looked around Harry and this other boy were in a cemetery, a little further forward there was a man holding a small black bundle, the man raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_The other boy fell down dead._

_Harry's eyes rested upon a headstone, Tom Riddle. What did that mean?_

_Suddenly Harry was against it, magical ropes binding him to it so tightly he couldn't move._

_The man who had set the bundle down hit the struggling Harry, the hood had fallen down and Harry's eyes widened, "You!" _

_The man shoved some black material in Harry's mouth so now the boy couldn't move, couldn't speak, only watch._

_. The thing was getting angrier, "Hurry!" it hissed._

_There was a fire underneath the cauldron and soon enough the man opened the robes and there was one of the most disgusting things he'd ever seen, it was like a crouched human child, but horribly ugly, its skin was almost white, it had no hair and was scaly. Arms and legs were tiny, and the face was flat, like a snake. And it had the most horrible red gleaming eyes._

_The man put the thing in the cauldron and Harry heard a hiss and a thud as it hit the bottom. _

_The man had his wand raised, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

_The tomb below Harry's feet crcked open and a trickle of dust rose up and into the cauldron, the potion sparked and turned a rather creepy shade of blue._

_The man had a dagger in his hand now, he was sobbing, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.'_

_Wormtail sliced off his hand. The man screamed and threw the hand into the potion, Harry'd closed his eyes… the man was right in front of him. _

_"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will ressurect your foe."_

_The silver dagger sliced through the robes, the dagger peircing the flesh of his elbow, he placed a phial under the cut, Harry's blood trickling into it. He, obviously affected by blood loss, staggered back to the cauldron, tossing the blood into the cauldron before collapsing._

_A surge of fear so powerful it nearly knocked him off his feet ran through him as he watched a great mist rise up before he could see an outline of a man, he looked like a skeleton. A cross between a snake and a human, slits for nostrils, no lips and red eyes._

_"Robe me." That freaky little man got up and pulled the robes one handed over his master._

_And in that second as the skelton like man stepped out of the cauldron It was obvious, this was Voldemort. When Voldemort touched Harry's forehead the young wizard screamed. _

As the image flickered away Harry's death grip on Chris' hand eased considerably, Fudge stood up looking quite pale, "We have come to the unanimous decision that Sirius Black is hereby cleared of all charges and Peter Pettigrew is sentenced to life in Azkaban. 

"Master!" Wormtail turned around and saw Chris sitting where Voldemort had been, "Who are you?" He shrieked. 

Chris grinned at him, "Thanks Peter, you certainly helped me out. Getting my dad's name cleared and all." 

Wormtail's eyes widened as the two Aurors grabbed him roughly and pulled his to his feet. 

The Aurors apparated back to the Ministry, "Mr Black," Fudge said, addressing a rather shocked Sirius Black, "We are truly sorry for the horrible time you've had to go through and the sum of one million Galleons will be deposited into your vault at Gringotts as compensation."

_(Ultra quick I know but I wanted it done)_

Sirius nodded dumbly, "Thank you." 

The Ministry members left and they all stood up and Sirius pulled Chris and Harry into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you boys. I love you both so much." 

Chris and Harry hugged him back, "We love you too." 

Chris broke away from the hug and turned to the reporter, "Miss Skeeter, I hope you don't mind but I would appreciate being able to look at what you've written." 

Rita nodded, knowing full well that this boy was not a wizard to be trifled with. Chris looked over it critically, nodding every so often, he handed it back to Skeeter beaming, "Brilliant. Make sure it stays like that, and I hope you get paid well for the article." 

"Thank you." And she too apparated out. 

"So lets go back to Grimmauld Place?" Chris said. 

"You two have school." Remus said. 

Harry grinned, "We've got Snape, he's been awesome lately." 

"So I think he'll understand if we're a couple of hours late. After all-" 

"With all the hard work Chris and I have done-" 

"We deserve to celebrate." 

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 190**_

A couple of hours later Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Harry and Ron confronted Blaise, "Zabini." Draco said coldly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked.

"Where's Chris?"

"Probably in Azkaban I assume, he and Harry threatening the Minister." Zabini laughed and suddenly Draco's wand was at his throat, "Oh put that away before you hurt yourself."

"Where is he?" Draco demanded.

"Like I said," Blaise said slowly, "Probably in Azkaban-"

"Come on Z, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" An amused voice came from behind them.

"After all, they wouldn't put the Boy-who-lived in Azkaban until he kills Voldemort would they? And then there's the Boy-who-lived's whitelighter who could kick their ass by blinking." Harry said.

Hermione ran forward and engulfed Chris in a hug, "I was so worried."

Chris tilted her head to face him, kissed her and said, "Now babe, there was no need to be worried, me and Harry, we're okay."

"Where were you two?"

"I can't tell you that." Chris replied.

"Why not?"

Harry grinned broadly, "Coz it's a surprise."

"Well it's about dinner time." Pansy said.

"Well lead the way Pans, I'm that hungry I could eat a horse." Chris grinned.

"Chris where were you?" Hermione demanded, "What did Blaise mean, threatening the Minister, what did you do?"

Chris half smiled, "We're not telling you Hermione, it would spoil the surprise so stop asking." His tone was firm and Hermione knew it meant the discussion was over.

Chris' balance faltered slightly as they walked into the Great Hall and yet again Harry caught his arm, "After dinner," Harry hissed, "like it or not I'm dragging you up to see Madame Pomfery."

Chris sighed in resignation, "Alright." Chris sighed, "You win."

Harry smiled, "Damn straight."

"You know," Chris said thoughtfully as they sat down, "I think I've had a bad influence on you Mr Potter. You've become quite the smart ass."

Professor Snape walked up to the Gryffindor table, silencing all of them, he looked at Chris and Harry, "Black, Potter, I take it it went well?"

Chris and Harry beamed at him, "Of course Professor, did you really have any doubts?"

And to the shock of the rest of the table Snape gave a brief half smile, "And how are you now Black? I trust you won't be needing anymore of my potions?"

"No sir." Chris replied, "I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking."

"Liar." Harry murmured.

"We're not going to the infirmary."

"We just agreed, I win."

"No, Harry, I've got sleeping potions in my room, I'll knock one of them down and sleep through the night and my powers will put themselves right. And if I'm not right tomorrow, we will go to Madame Pomfery tomorrow."

Harry thought about this for a moment, "What do you have against hospitals?" he paused, "Oh…"

"It's got nothing to do with it." Chris snapped, "I just don't see the point of going to see her when all she's going to tell me is no magic and to sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're a real stubborn bastard Christopher Black."

"I get it from my parents." Chris replied sweetly.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 191**_

So in the Gryffindor fifth year boys dorm and eight o'clock that evening Christopher Halliwell sat in his pajamas, his covers pulled back and a potion bottle in his hand, "You know Harry, I don't need you watching me."

"Well if I trusted that you'd just take the potion and go to sleep rather then not taking it and orbing out to see 'Mione or have a drink with the Slytherins I might not have to sit here. But as I don't trust you to do that I'm just going to sit here and watch you down that potion."

"Christ you sound like my mother." Chris muttered as he tipped back the potion.

"Swallow it."

Chris made a big show of swallowing the potion then lay down in his bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders and after that the effect was immediate, Christopher Black was sound asleep. Walking quietly so as not to disturb his whitelighter, although Chris was under the effects of the potion so it didn't really matter, Harry left the dorm room and walked downstairs.

"Where's Chris?" Hermione asked.

"He's asleep." Harry said.

"How come?"

"He's not feeling well, I told him we should go see Madame Pomfery but Chris figured Poppy would just tell him to get some bed rest so that's what he's doing."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 192**_

The next morning Harry shook Chris awake, "C'mon, get up."

"Don't wanna." Chris mumbled.

"Well you have too."

"No I don't."

"If you want to see everyone's faces when they read the article about yesterday you do."

Chris bolted upright, "Okay, I'm up!"

Harry smirked, "Figured that would get you up, get dressed, lets go."

Chris was dressed in a flash, his dark hair even messier then Harry Potter's, together they walked down to the Great Hall, smiling at their friends. They just continued to eat their breakfast as the owls came in, and a few minutes after the rush of wings left all talk died down into hushed whispers.

"Oh my god, Chris, Harry, look at this!" Ginny handed over the paper.

The headline read, _Sirius Black innocent; Peter Pettigrew found alive and sentenced to life in Azkaban._

"Big headline." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, do you still have that box?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled out the box and set it up, "You still got the hand?"

Chris reached into his bag and pulled out the hand, "Where the hell did you get that?" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, how do you think they found Wormtail?" Chris asked, "Harry and I summoned him. Gin,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we keep this?"

"No, go ahead."

Harry rolled up the paper and the rest of them watched as Chris wrapped the decaying hand around the paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a letter." Harry replied as Chris put the hand and paper in the box and sealed it up.

Chris pulled out a pen and paper and wrote,

_Dear Tom,_

_Took one of your toys without asking, hope you don't mind to much._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Chris and Harry_

Chris smirked at Harry, "Do you think Tom will like his present?"

"Probably not." Harry mused.

Chris rose his hands to his mouth and called, _/It! Get your feathered behind here, right now!/_

The entire school was silent as a coal black owl with blue eyes flew into the Great Hall and landed gracefully in front of Chris.

_/What do you want?/_

_/Hello to you too feather brain./ he said teasingly/I've got a package I want you to deliver/_

_/It smells revolting./_

_/I would expect as much from a human hand. I want you to take it to Riddle manor/_

The owl squawked and nipped at his fingers, _/Are you insane? That's suicide/_

_/All you have to do is fly there, throw it at the first person you see and fly out of there like a bat out of hell. I've got faith in your flying abilities. So just go already!/ _

With one last nip at Chris' fingers the owl grabbed the package and as he rose in the air called/_Fine! But if I die I'm never talking to you again!_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

"Is this what you've been doing these last three weeks?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Chris replied with a grin.

"This is unbelievable! And fantastic!" Hermione grinned and startling the hell out of Chris she yanked him into a kiss.

"I should free wrongly imprisoned relatives more often." Chris grinned cheekily.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 193**_

It, grumbling about how much of an ass Chris was and how he'd get him killed, flew to Riddle Manor and threw the package at a person who'd just stepped outside.

Turning tail It flew as fast as he could away from Riddle Manor, barely missing the stunning curse aimed at him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 194**_

"My Lord." One of the Death Eaters by the name of Feray carried the package into the Dark Lord.

"What is it Feray?" Voldemort demanded.

"A package sir."

Voldemort sighed angrily, "Well, give it here!"

He passed it over and Voldemort noticed the package was addressed to Tom Riddle, pulling open the envelope he read the note.

_Dear Tom,_

_ Took one of your toys without asking, hope you don't mind to much._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Chris and Harry_

Voldemort's wand rose and pointed to Feray, "CRUCIO!"

He let the Death Eater up and said, "Get out of here before I kill you."

He opened the box and saw the decaying hand wrapped around the newspaper, prying the hand off the newspaper he looked at the headline and screamed in frustration.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 195**_

Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone ahead, Chris' head was pounding, he had no idea what was going on. He got up off his seat and decided to make his way to Potions, after all, what harm could a headache really do?"

Chris headed down the steps to the dungeon quickly, not aware that half an hour had passed since the others had left. He pushed open the door and was met with the most withering Snape glare.

"Class started half an hour ago Mr Black. Why were you late? Or do you believe that now your father's name is cleared the school rules do not apply."

"I'm sorry sir." Chris said softly.

Snape's anger lessened a little, "What is it?"

"Nothing sir." Chris replied, "Nothing a bit more sleep couldn't cure."

"Well you can sleep at the end of the day Black, for now, try and keep your mind on Potions. You can work with Miss Granger." Snape said.

"Thank you." Chris said and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Chris are you alright?"

"Tired." Chris replied quietly before sneezing loudly and stiffening.

_The wand was digging into his forehead, "Crucio!"_

_Every nerve ending was exploding, pain coursed through his body with such ferocity he could barely breathe. His powers lashed out, the stone wall separating the veil room and the hall of prophecies crumbled, and all the prophecies exploded sending splinters of glass outwards._

_Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, other members of the Order and some members of the DA were in the doorway stuck by a forcefield that just reeked Halliwell. _

_Chris' powers conjoined. A bright green energy began to pulse from his fallen body. The energy pulse growing in both size and brightness, pushing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters back and destroying everything in its wake until the only thing left in the two rooms was the crumbling archway on its stone dais._

Chris, without a word got up and ran out of the classroom and retching could be heard just outside the door.

Sighing heavily Snape walked out the classroom door, closing it carefully behind him. Now Severus Snape was not usually the kind of teacher to be overly concerned with anything bar his Slytherins or his potions but surprisingly (Well not so much) Christopher Black and Harry Potter had become honorary Slytherins. so it was his duty to look after them as well, not to mention he did _not_ want to cross Narcissa Malfoy. She made it quite clear that if anything happened to either her son or her cousin she would nail his privates to the door. And as you may have guessed, Snape did not want that happening.

"Black what has happened that gave you a reason to vomit on the floor of my dungeons?"

Chris sitting on the opposite side of the hall, "I'm going to die in the department of mysteries." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Chris smiled, "I'm sorry about your floor." Chris said as he forced himself to stand, he waved his hand and the vomit disappeared. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a potion from his pocket and downed it.

"What was that?" Snape demanded.

"Something to clear my head." Chris replied.

"What?"

"Essentially it's like panadol." He paused at the look and Snape's face, "Like a pain relieving potion."

With that, Chris walked back into the classroom and sat next to his girlfriend. The rest of the class went without incident but when it was over Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise all 'escorted' a grumbling Christopher from the Potions room.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 196**_

"I'm telling you Hermione, I'm fine!"

"So vomiting outside the classroom door equates to fine where you're from does it?" Draco asked, "Next thing you'll be telling me Weasley is smarter then Granger."

Chris' laugh turned into a cough and he took a deep breath, "That's it!" Hermione snapped, "We're going to the Hospital Wing!"

Chris' eyes turned amber for a moment as he snarled, "Stop pressuring me Ella!" before he could say anything else his legs gave out underneath him.

As the assortment of Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled to help him Chris' hands covered his eyes, "Nox suscitatio in infectus luna." He whispered.

"Chris?" Hermione knelt by her boyfriend, "What did you say?"

Chris tilted his head back and dark lashes parted to reveal two orbs of liquid amber, "Nox suscitatio in infectus luna."

His eyes turned back to their usual emerald green before closing again as the witch fell into the darkness that had been trying to grab hold of him all morning, leaving everyone else in the hall in a panic.

_(A/N: "Nox suscitatio in infectus luna." According to the translator I used on the net is Latin for "Nox awakens in the darkened moon." What does that mean? I hear you say, well dear readers, it's a surprise.)_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Draco Malfoy knew Latin. And he knew precisely what his cousin had said. Even if it didn't make sense, and now he sat next to his friends (the Gryffindors were slowly becoming friends), in St Mungo's beside Chris' bed.

The only reason Christopher Black was now at St Mungo's was that Poppy Pomfery, ruler of the Hospital Wing, was unable to deal with hospital beds catching fire every five minutes.

Chris' powers were raging war with his self control, on top of all this, every time Chris would sneeze in his sleep something would happen. Draco Malfoy's hair had turned pink. Twice.

When Chris woke up, Draco Malfoy would kill him. Then ask him what the hell, Nox awakens in the darkened moon meant.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 197_**

When Chris finally started to wake, a day after he collapsed in the corridor, he could hear arguing.

"Mrs Malfoy, Mr Black, I can only do so much!" a man huffed, "Sir do _not_ point that wand at me!"

"Dad?" Chris called.

"Holy Merlin," he heard Sirius say before the rapid shuffling of footsteps, "Chris?"

Chris frowned, "What happened?"

"You collapsed." Sirius said, "Your powers were acting out of control. While you were unconscious you set fire to half the beds in the Hospital wing."

"Where are we?"

"St Mungo's." Sirius replied and Chris started to sit up, he grabbed a couple of pillows and put them behind Chris' back, "It's in a controlled room, so your powers don't…well, it wasn't pretty last time."

"What happened?"

"Well, like I said, hospital beds caught fire…your body was glowing at one stage, lets not forget the storm in the hospital wing."

"A storm?"

Sirius nodded, "That's what I said Nox." Chris frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Chris shook his head and forced a smile, "I'm feeling much better, when can I go back to school."

Sirius turned to the Healer who said, "I'd like you to stay overnight." He replied, "Just so we can run some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Narcissa asked.

Chris sneezed violently, his own dark hair changing from brown, to black, to white, red, purple then back to chocolate brown.

"Well that was amusing." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I know what's wrong with me." Chris replied.

"And what would you assume that is?" The healer inquired.

"A cold." Chris replied, "Please tell me I haven't sneezed fire yet."

Narcissa's eyebrow raised, "Sneezing fire?"

"What can I say?" Chris said with a slight smile, "It's the reason I never went to muggle school, when I get sick I am rather special…"

"I don't think special even begins to cover it." Sirius said dryly.

"Gee thanks Dad." Chris pouted, feigning hurt.

Both Sirius and Narcissa raised an eyebrow in such a way that made him believe that it was in fact a _Black_ family trait, not a _Malfoy_ trait as Draco liked to suggest.

"Cissa did he just call me _Dad_?" he asked.

"My dear cousin I do believe he did."

"My lovely cousin, my dear father, do not make me regret my decision." He said sweetly.

"All our sarcasm." Narcissa said.

"And a hell of a lot of his mothers'." Sirius added, smiling fondly.

"Do you guys mind if I get a bit of shuteye?" Chris asked, "I've got a headache."

"Of course." Narcissa replied, dragging her cousin out of the room and looking every part the Malfoy as she did.

When Chris opened his eyes again everything was odd. He was in the Hospital Wing, or at least he assumed it was the Hospital Wing, except there weren't nearly enough portraits on the walls.

"Luna, would you, in future, not advise my boyfriend to try and develop his seeing powers like that?" He heard Hermione cry shrilly, "Nox doesn't need to know how we're all going to be in a thousand years!"

"Mione what are you talking about?" Chris groaned, "Where's Dad?"

"Who's Mione?" the girl who not only sounded, but looked a hell of a lot like Hermione Granger, demanded.

Chris rubbed his eyes as he started to sit up but at least three pairs of hands held him down, "Nicholas Black don't you even think of getting of this bed."

"Harry seriously," Chris winced, "I'm fine."

"Who's Harry?" The boy who really did look like Harry asked.

"You, you're Harry Potter." Chris rolled his eyes, "Guys this isn't funny, what happened to all the portraits? You know Poppy will kill you."

"Okay," Draco clone said, "What is wrong with you Nicholas? You go into little trance and now you are acting like a damn Gryffindor."

"I am a Gryffindor you idiot." Chris said, rubbing his head.

That six word sentence made everyone around his bed burst out laughing, "If you're a Gryffindor Black, I'm a freaking Hufflepuff."

"If I'm not a Gryffindor, what house am I in?"

"Slytherin of course." Draco clone replied.

Chris snorted in disbelief, "Right…" he paused and sat up further, "So if you're not who I think you are, who are you?"

"Dar Potter."

"Vee Malfoy."

"Pyre Zabini."

"Mena Parkinson.

"Pyro Weasley." (Ron clone)

"Safire Weasley."

"Luna Lovegood." (Chris inwardly smiled some things never change.)

"Ella Alanaté." Hermione clone said with a slight smile, "Will be Ella Black after graduation."

"And my name," A voice came from the door, "is Raven Underwood."

"Always one to make an entrance I assume?" Chris asked.

Pyro pulled Raven onto his lap, "Of course she is, after all Nick, she's _my_ girlfriend."

"So now you know who we are, and if you're not our Nox, who are you?"

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell-Black." He said, "So when am I?"

"We're in our sixth-year." Dar replied, "We're the first students in Slytherin house. Hogwarts has been open for six years."

"Well I'm _way_ backwards in time." Chris replied.

"So the question," Ella said, "is how do we swap you and Nick back to how you're supposed to be?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 198**_

Meanwhile, in Chris' body (Which is, surprise, surprise identical to Nox's) Nox started to wake up.

He sniffed the air, "Wolf." He said bluntly.

Remus looked up, "What did you say?"

Nox turned his head to his side and dark lashes parted to reveal two amber orbs, "I said, Wolf." He replied, "I can smell the darkness in you. After all who do you think gave me these eyes?"

"Chris were you bitten by a wolf?"

Nox shook his head and sighed, "No Wolf, not your precious Chris, my name is Nicholas Black. Although I do prefer Nox."

"That's Chris' nickname."

"Is it?" Nox asked airily as he examined his fingernails, "I can turn into a black dog and a cat. What can this boy do?"

"He can change into a black cat and a white tiger."

"Interesting." Nox murmured, "Quite interesting. Is he a natural Animagus?"

"Yes."

"Very good." Nox nodded.

"Remy is Chris awake yet?" Sirius asked as he walked in.

"Ah, Sirius, we have a situation." Remus said.

Nox jumped off the bed and walked over to Sirius, examining him closely, he turned to Remus, "Is he a Black?"

Remus nodded, "He's Chris' father."

"Remus what is going on?"

"Anyone in your family named Nicholas?" Remus inquired.

"Yes." Sirius said, "One of the first students at Hogwarts, why?"

"Well, the amber eyed boy in front of you is well, Nicholas Black. Or at least he claims to be."

Nox's eyes darted back to Remus, "Claims to be?" he snarled, "I'll have you know _Wolf_, I _am_ Nicholas Black! And I want to go home now!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 199**_

"So let me get this straight, because your Nick, was bitten by a Werewolf when he was coming into his 'inheritance', and because he's _my_ past life, I'm going to have some werewolf in me?"

"That about sums it up." Ellie replied, "And don't worry about the whole werewolf thing, you just get the amber eyes and the urge to eat practically raw meat during the full moon."

"So no doggieness?"

"Not a scratch." Vee replied.

"So you're really all my friends' past lives?"

"Yes."

"But Ellie, your future self, my girlfriend, she's a muggleborn.And I heard Salzar only accepted purebloods?"

Ellie cocked her head to the side, "Interesting, but she's not in Slytherin this time you said?"

"No. She's a Gryffindor."

"Ah," She said, "There it is, your Hermione's in _Gryffindor._"

"Coincidentally," Vee asked, "Who still is in Slytherin."

He looked around them, "Well, Nick, Dar, Ellie, Pyro and Safire are in Gryffindor, Luna's in Ravenclaw I think… and Vee, Mena and Pyre are still in Slytherin. And I'm sorry but," he looked at Raven, "But I've never seen you before."

Luna looked at him cockeyed, "Bye Christopher."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going home now." As soon as she'd spoken the words Chris' eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out again only to wake up on the floor of his room in St Mungo's.

"What in the name of all that is magical just happened?"

"You were acting rather strange and then you passed out." Sirius said as he helped him up, kept calling Remus Wolf."

"Wasn't me." Chris replied, "And if it's who I think it was, he has a good reason to be strange."

The door opened, "You took your time getting back." An amused voice said, "But then again, it's easier to time shift when you learn you're about to die."

"Ah, Chris, who's your friend?"

The black girl dressed in a Slytherin uniform walked in, "Sorry, should have introduced myself, Raven Underwood."

"Um, not to be rude Raven, but why are you here?"

"Nicholas thought you might need a hand. Don't worry, everyone else is just going to think I've been here the whole time. Luna's great with memory charms."

"What do you mean Nicholas thought Chris might need a hand?" Sirius asked.

"Well, with his inheritance of course." Raven said, "When the boy starts eating raw meat and going stir crazy, you're going to need someone around who was there the first time."

"The first time?"

"Yeah, the first full to new moon after Nicholas came into his Veela inheritance was rather…interesting. His eyes went this rather intriguing shade of amber and in his case stayed like that but Christopher here appears to have more magic in his left hand then Nick, Vee and Dar put together. So maybe, his will turn back to back to that nice green colour they are at the moment."

"But why are you here now? Why not closer to my birthday?"

"Well, the thing is, well…your wolf side is kind of going to be my fault."

"Wait, _oh_…you're a-"

"Werewolf, yes, but don't go telling the whole world."

"I was going to say fur ball."

"You know, we barely know each other and you're already playing smart."

"He can't help it." Remus said, looking over at Sirius, "It's genetic."

Simultaneous cries of Remus! And Uncle Remus! Rang out.

The healer walked back in, "So how are you feeling Christopher?"

"Well thanks." Chris settled back into the cushions as the healer started to run some diagnostic spells. Chris closed his eyes, all the images from the spells were giving him a headache and by the time the healer was finished, Chris was asleep again.

The healer turned to Sirius, "Well, magically he's fine now, but he's physically exhausted so he just needs to rest. Do you have any idea what's tired him out?"

"Well don't you read the papers?" Sirius asked, "My son and my godson have spent the last four weeks working on clearing my name. More magic on Chris' part was used? Could that have had any effect?"

"It's certainly a possibility." The Healer replied, "But in any case, as long as he takes it easy he can go back to Hogwarts when he wakes up." He pulled out three potions, "Make sure he takes one of these every three hours and he'll be just peachy."

"I wasn't aware that 'peachy' was a medical term." Sirius said.

"It's not," the healer said, "but we healers have been told to brighten up a bit."

When Chris woke again he could hear Ron, Harry and Hermione talking.

"So this thing You-Know-Who's trying to get is in the Department of Mysteries?" Ron's voice asked.

"It makes sense when you think about it." Hermione said.

Chris continued to feign sleep, inwardly cringing, he was hoping that the three of them wouldn't find out.

He made as if he were waking up, "Chris!" Hermione engulfed him into a surprisingly strong bear hug.

"Hermione," Chris said, "baby as much as I love you, I need to breathe."

Hermione pulled away looking rather sheepish, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Chris grinned at her, "So what did I miss?"

"We figured out that whatever Voldemort wants is in the Department of Mysteries."

"Really?" Chris asked, "How's that?"

"I had another dream."

"You haven't been practicing your Occlumency, have you?"

"Um…" Harry bit his lip, "WellSnape'snotteachingmeOcclumencyanymore

becauseIllokedinhispensivewithoutaskingandhegotreallymadandkickedmeout."

"Do you want to run that one by me again?" Chris asked, the Black family Eyebrow raise coming into effect.

"Well Snape's not teaching me Occlumency anymore because I looked in his pensive without asking and he got really mad and kicked me out." Harry repeated, "Well, it's not like it matters anyway. This connection with Voldemort could be a good thing."

Chris stared at Harry, "Are you some different kind of stupid?" He snapped.

Harry looked at Chris as the latter of the two sat up, glaring at him, "It's a good thing." Harry said firmly.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Chris snapped, the bed catching fire as he got off it. "Harry, Snape's teaching you Occlumency to protect you! Don't you think that by now Voldemort may have discovered that the two of you have a connection?"

"No."

"Voldemort's not an idiot Harry." Chris said as he changed out of his hospital pajamas, "I mean, I'm gone for a day, a freaking day! And you fuck things up!"

"You know every time we go my scar hurts! Snape's just opening my mind for Voldemort!"

"Snape's trying to help you! And your scar hurts every five minutes Harry! Its stopped meaning anything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Voldemort knows he can get to you! That's what it means!" He shouted, causing Sirius and Remus to run in, he stood toe to toe with Harry who looked just as mad, "Your blood helped resurrect him," Chris hissed, "did you honestly think that there would not be repercussions on both sides?"

"You've got no idea what goes on here! You're wrong."

Something dark flickered in Chris' eyes, "You know I'm not." Chris whispered, "And your stupidity is going to get everyone you love killed."

Chris was suddenly thrown across the room by a bout of Harry's occasionally accidental wandless magic.

"Chris!" Sirius ran over to where Chris hit the wall, "Are you okay?"

Chris shook his father's hand off him and stalked back to Harry, "Did that make you feel good Harry? Hmm, throwing the person that disagrees with you across the room? I'm not going to be responsible for you getting everyone killed with your stupidity! And as your whitelighter I _have_ to tell you that you're a selfish fuckhead!"

Raven walked in, "So what did I miss?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 200**_

**_Composers of traditional Japanese music believe that true expreience is found not only in the notes but in the silences between them. In other words, know when to shut up. _**Quote from the TV series the Invisible man, **_Now, if someone could only tell Chris that…_**

The ride back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus was quite a somber affair. Nobody talked, despite Raven's obvious attempt to talk to everyone and make them make peace.

With a brief hug and smile to Sirius and Remus Chris wrapped his cloak around himself and stalked through the gates and forgetting his power to orb, kept walking.

"Harry what happened in the room?" Sirius asked.

"We had a difference of opinion." Harry said sharply. He hugged Sirius and Remus, "Bye."

Raven grinned at Sirius and Remus, "Don't worry, I'll sort them out."

"How?"

Raven smiled at him, Chris and Harry, from what I've seen, are a lot like Nick and Dar, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." Sirius said.

Remus and Sirius watched as all of them walked through the Hogwarts gates and with a slight smile they saw orbing lights, "Looks like Chris remembered he could orb." Remus said.

"They looked like they were about to kill each other." Sirius said, "I wish Harry or Chris had told us what was going on. And hopefully they'll work it out."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 201**_

Chris pushed past Harry on the way to Divination and sat next to Raven, "So Raven, how's life this millennium treating you?"

"Well, nobody's aware I'm not from this time, Luna's charms are working fine. Draco, Blaise and Pansy are nice. Blaise is over you by the way." She grinned at the relieved look on his face, "He likes Ginny Weasley."

Chris laughed, "I can't wait to see Ron's face on that one."

"He hasn't really got a choice." Raven said, "They're destined, mates. Which will become rather apparent after they reach their inheritances. Pyre was half Vampire and Safire was a firestarter so one can only believe that that will be the case with Ginny."

Chris nodded, "Good. I reckon they'll be cute together." He paused, "So what do you think of Ron?"

Raven looked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting, "He's cute. Not very bright though, is he?"

"My initial thought," Chris said quietly, "was that the guy had the personality of a broomstick."

Raven snorted with laughter, earning a reproving glare from Firenze, "A bit more quiet Miss Underwood?"

Raven grinned, "Yes Professor."

Chris and Raven started to chuckle before another glare had them settling back into their class work.

"You know." Chris murmured as they leant back on the ground, "I had a vision I'm going to die."

Raven turned to him, "Really?" She smiled amusedly, "How'd it happen?"

"Well, it was a Crucio to the brain." Chris murmured, "And my powers went crazy you know, they turned into this green energy pulse and well yeah. When the green light went away I wasn't there anymore."

"I thought Seers and Oracles can't see their own futures?"

"And we can't. Not really. But I'm not sure why I did, it's all rather weird."

"You know, I think Professor Snape knows I'm not from here."

"Really?" Chris asked, "How come?"

"He keeps looking at me strangely."

"Maybe he thinks you're attractive?" Chris said with a laugh, "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm where Raven had hit him.

"_That_ was for suggesting that my Head of House wants to sleep with me!"

"Hem, hem…"

Chris and Raven looked up, "Yes Professor?" Raven asked.

"Divination finished five minutes ago."

Chris and Raven (This isn't a pairing) scrambled up, Raven a little more graceful then Chris but they got out and down to the Potions classroom.

"Miss Underwood, Mr Black, take five points from each house for being late. Perhaps next time the two of you should refrain from canoodling in between classes." _(I like that word, canoodling…totally silly)_

Chris' jaw dropped, but rather then say anything he just sat next to Hermione and smiled at his girlfriend as they started working on a potion.

"Hey." Chris whispered.

"Hey yourself." Hermione whispered back, "What's this I hear about you and Raven canoodling?"

Chris laughed lightly, "In Snape's dreams. I'm not the Gryffindor she's got her sights set on."

"Okay…So who's she interested in? Harry?"

Chris grinned, "No baby," he looked over to where Harry and Ron were brewing their potion, "Not Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're kidding." She laughed, "Ronald?"

Chris turned back to the Potion, "I'm not saying a single word."

"So when are you and Harry going to make up?"

"You make that sound so gross." Chris replied.

"I'm serious Chris. Harry's really upset."

"He's upset?" Chris laughed, "He's not the one that got tossed into the wall like a rag doll."

"You did provoke him."

"You have to admit he did fuck it up. He shouldn't have looked in Snape's whatever it was and his connection to _him_ is NOT a good thing, it's quite the opposite really. Voldemort could manipulate him into doing what he wants or is Harry too thick to realise it?"

"You know something, don't you?"

"Hermione," He said almost pleadingly, "don't ask me what you know I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your girlfriend."

"And it's my job to keep you safe." Chris said as he bottled the potion, "And I hope that you trust me to know what's right."

When Potions was over Chris stayed behind, "Is there something you wanted Mr Black?"

Chris waved his hand and closed and locked the door, "They know."

"Who knows what Mr Black? I'm afraid you're talking nonsense."

"They know that it is in the Department of Mysteries."

"That is none of my concern."

"I think it's more your concern then anyone elses!"

"Mind your tone Black!"

"And why did you stop teaching him?" Chris demanded.

"He invaded my privacy."

"I invaded your privacy on my first day, I don't see you moving to stop teaching me!"

"There is a difference between what Potter did and what you did."

"Oh really?"

"He had a choice whereas you did not,"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 202**_

A very sulky Christopher Black walked into the Gryffindor Common room that evening to see Harry Potter waiting for him.

"I think we need to talk." Harry said.

"I think I said what I needed to say." Chris replied coldly.

"Chris, I want to apologise for throwing you across the room."

"Whatever." Chris said airily, examining his fingernails.

"And you're right."

Chris' head shot up, "I'm what?"

"You're right, about everything," Harry said, "And I'll ask Snape to teach me Occlumency again."

Chris sighed, "Heaven forbid the famous Harry Potter need to go back to his horrible Potions Professor. I'll do it."

"You'll go back to Snape for me?"

"No." Chris said slightly, "I'll teach you."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 203**_

"Pr4ofessor Snape." Chris asked.

"What is it Black?"

"Is it possible for me to teach Harry Occlumency?"

Snape's eyebrow twitched, "You wish to teach Potter Occlumency?"

"Sir, you and I know that Harry won't come back here to ask you for lessons again." Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair, "So it makes sense for someone else to teach him. Someone he's going to trust."

"And he doesn't trust me?" Severus asked with a slight sneer as he and Chris stood up, "Wand at the ready Black. See if you can get inside my head."

Chris smirked, "Do I need to answer that?"

"I don't think so." Snape replied, "Ready yourself. You know what to do. Remember, I will just be doing simple defensive spells."

Chris leveled his eyes, and his wand, on Severus Snape, "Legilimens!"

_"Do you, Severus Snape, swear your eternal alligence to me, Lord Voldemort?"_

_"I do.  
_

_"Very well, Modsmore"_

Flicker…

_A younger Severus Snape was walking through the Leaky Cauldron, dressed in black, sticking to the shadows and following a younger Dumbledore and a younger Trelawny to a private room, skulking by the door, listening through the keyhole._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …" Trelawny's voice floated out the keyhole._

Chris landed on his butt and looked up at his Professor, frowning, "You knew, didn't you? And you told him…"

"Whilst I do not have to justify myself to you, I want you to know that I did what I had to do to survive."

"I know." Chris said, standing up, "How about we see how my Occlumency skills are?"

"Yes," Snape said, "after all, we must make sure you are up to standard to teach our precious Potter. Raise your wand."

Chris rose his wand, "Ready when you are sir."

"Legilimens!"

_The wand was digging into his forehead, "Crucio!"_

_Every nerve ending was exploding, pain coursed through his body with such ferocity he could barely breathe. His powers lashed out, the stone wall separating the veil room and the hall of prophecies crumbled, and all the prophecies exploded sending splinters of glass outwards._

_Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, other members of the Order and some members of the DA were in the doorway stuck by a forcefield that just reeked Halliwell. _

_Chris' powers conjoined. A bright green energy began to pulse from his fallen body. The energy pulse growing in both size and brightness, pushing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters back and destroying everything in its wake until the only thing left in the two rooms was the crumbling archway on its stone dais._

Chris threw Snape out of his head, both still standing, the younger of the two looked up into the ebony eyes of his Potions Professor, his green eyes hardening, "They can't know." Chris said.

_(A/n: One slightly confusing chapter later...You'll see where I'm going with the Inheritence thingy in a while...and while Raven's a year older then them, she's in their classes. (Because I'm the author and i said so, so no complaints!)) Hope you enjoyed the show._


	53. Chapter 53

_(A/N: Freya, Blaise is NOT getting hit by a train!)_

Chapter Fifty Three

"I take it that is why you dirtied my dungeon floor?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir."

"And why don't you want to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't want them to worry." Chris shrugged, "Besides, who knows what's going to happen?"

"You, obviously."

"Ha, ha." Chris said dryly, "So can I teach the famous Harry Potter how to do Occlumency?"

"Yes." Snape said, "I suppose I can condone you teaching him. But Christopher-" Chris looked up, slightly startled by Snape's use of his first name.

"Yes Professor?"

"While I do not approve of your decision not to tell anyone of your vision, I will not reveal what I have seen here tonight, on the condition that you do not reveal what you also have seen here."

Chris smiled, "Of course."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 204**_

The next morning, being a Saturday, the students were free to do what they wanted. Blaise Zabini was currently watching Ginny Weasley from across the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley was noticing Blaise noticing and was pretending not to notice.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of his mirror letting it tell him how good looking he was, Pansy Parkinson was braiding Raven Underwood's hair, Crabbe and Goyle were eating pancakes in the Great Hall.

Ron Weasley was out on the Quidditch pitch practicing, Hermione Granger was studying in the library and Harry Potter was looking for his Whitelighter.

Meanwhile, our hero, Christopher Halliwell, was sitting up a tree with a book, contemplating life, the universe and everything. And yes, even the number 42.

Harry spotted Chris up the tree in the courtyard and stopped underneath it, "Hey."

Chris looked down, "Oh, hey Harry."

"You're sitting in a tree."

"And you're standing on the ground."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"

Chris swung his legs over the branch and looked down at Harry with a lazy smile, "Oh sorry, I thought we were having a game of state the obvious."

Harry shook his head, "You're unbelievable. C'mon, let's go."

Chris jumped down from the tree and tucked his copy of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in his pocket.

"Good book?"

"Best." Chris said, "So what did you want?"

"McGonagall told me to come and get you, you're late for your careers counseling session." _(I wanted it to be on a Saturday instead of a Monday like in the book)_

"Oh crap, is she pissed?"

"No." Harry laughed, "Just beware, Umbridge will sitting in the back of the office."

"Okay," Chris said as he ran off, "Thanks for the warning Potter!"

Chris knocked on the door to McGonagall's office, "Come in Black." McGonagall called.

Chris walked in, smiling sheepishly at his head of house, "Sorry Professor, I was, up a tree."

"Doing something constructive I hope?"

Chris pulled the novel out of his pocket, "Just reading."

"And that's why you're late to this meeting? Tell me why I shouldn't tell you to go finish that book?"

"While, from what I understand, Careers Counseling is actually against Educational Decree Number Twenty Six as you are not, I believe, paid to advise students on their future careers. I would very much like to discuss my options, as it appears I might be in this corner of the Wizarding World for a while. And, other then that, there's the fact I've finished my book." He offered with a shrug and apologetic smile.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for paying attention to the Educational decrees." McGonagall said with a slight smile, "Now, what would want to do after you graduate?"

"Well ma'am, I would like to be a healer, but you know, I can do that easily anyway. But I like the idea of teaching."

"Teaching?"

"Yes Professor, teaching, I really like the idea of it."

"Yes, I remember your classes at the start of the year, should I assume you would like to be teaching Potions?"

Chris grinned, "Yes actually, I would."

"Well, that entails you getting an O in your OWLs, I believe that's the mark Professor Snape's sets for his NEWT potions class."

"It is."

"There is several years of study involved if you chose to become a Potions Master before becoming a Professor and then that's a few more years of training-"

_"Hem, hem."_

"Another cough drop Delores?" McGonagall inquired.

"Teachers have to have respect for the rules." She offered, "And Mr Black, along with Mr Potter has a reputation for flouting the school rules."

"Well, that's beside the point Delores." Minerva said, handing Chris some pamphlets, "Did you ever think about becoming an Auror?"

"No, thought never crossed my mind."

"Why not? You would be suited for it-"

"Well, my demon hunting is a way for me to release my tension." He replied, "I've been taught not to mix business with pleasure."

"I see, but it's shown you excel in all the relevant courses, Transfiguration, Potions and I must say it's one of the highest grades I've seen since Professor Snape started teaching here. Also requires grades in Herbology and of course, Defence Against the Dark Arts, which I see you're doing reasonably well in…I think you would make a good Auror. But you would also make a great teacher Black, and really, like Miss Granger, with your grades there are a lot of doors are open for you."

"Thanks Professor." Chris said with a smile as he stood up and turned to Umbridge, "And you too Professor Umbridge." With that he walked out of the room.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 205**_

_(FYI- Fred and George are already gone.)_

The Gryffindors all stood in the common room, Lee Jordan was standing in front of all of them, "Everybody!" he called.

"I asked you all here today for a reason, in commemoration of Fred and George's recent departure I decided," he picked up an old journal, "That we have some things to add to the Gryffindor Pranking Hall of Fame.

The pranks I'm about to mention are rival to those of the legendary Marauders, I reference especially to the prank where Padfoot and Prongs conjured a big black box, labeled it 'Oblivion' and proceeded to hex 'Snivellus' into it.

Well, lets start with the more recent ones shall we? The portable swamp in the corridor, the fireworks in the castle and of course, you all should remember the prank in the Great Hall involving the big drawn caricatures, a prank which amazingly, started with our esteemed Potions Professor, Severus Snape, singing the school song!" Everyone laughed at the memory, "So," Lee said with a grin, "it is with the greatest of pleasure I include not only Fred and George Weasley into this journal but Christopher Black as well!" A louder cheer broke out before the drinks appeared.

Harry leant over to Chris, "I can't believe our fathers did that to Snape."

Chris laughed, "Oh I've got something to look forward too in my next lesson."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 206**_

Later that night

Chris was in the Founders Library finishing his portrait of the Founders, "You know," A thoughtful voice came from behind him, "I could dock points for you using this room, hell, I could get you expelled."

Green eyes turned from the painting and he smiled, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Z?"

"You know Snowy, that painting's looking good. You almost done?"

"Just adding the finishing touches." He replied as he finished the red flecks in Godric's hair, casting a quick drying charm and another one to frame it Chris grinned, "All done."

"You want a hand putting it up?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He grinned, "thanks."

Together, they took the portrait of Founders out into the hall and a few minutes later Chris grinned as the portrait sprang to life.

"Well," Salzar said, "What are you making the password?"

Chris waved his hand and orbed Blaise to a lower floor, and looked around to make sure no one was around, "Okay," he said, "I want the password to be…Quidquid luce fuit, tenebris agit…'

"Interesting password." Chris turned to see Hermione and Harry behind him, "And beautiful painting, "So what does the password mean?"

Chris smiled, "That which happens in the light persists in the dark."

"Interesting philosophy." Hermione said.

"Not mine. Don't even know what bloody language it was originally."

"Where did you find it?" Harry asked.

"In the back of Nietzsche's Beyond Good and Evil." Chris replied, "It's one of my favorite books. So, see you guys!" Chris waved to the portraits and walked off.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 207**_

The next day a DA meeting was scheduled, as people started filing in they were surprised, the usual training room had been replaced with something that was quite similar to Firenze's Divination room, and there, barefoot in the middle of the room, was a smirking Christopher Black.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and Raven of course." He added cheekily, "Harry in all his infinite wisdom has relinquished his hold on tonight's meeting and I've taken the reigns because today kiddies, we're going to try some wandless magic!"

Grins spread across a lot of the DA members faces, "Now I have to ask, who here can already do a little wandless magic?"

Six people rose their hands, "Alright," he grinned, "so come show me what you got."

He waved his hand and six pots on stands appeared around the room, "So, step up to a pedestal and knock a pot off."

Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Raven Underwood, a fourth year he didn't know and two sixth years a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw all stepped up to the mark.

With practiced ease Draco Malfoy raised his hand and the pot lifted into the air, hovered for a few moments before gently resting back on the stand, "Thank you Mr Malfoy."

Ginny pointed her hand at the pot, her eyes narrowing, and to the surprise of almost everyone in the room (especially Ron), a stream of fire left her fingertips and the pot exploded, engulfed in flames.

The room fell silent a blush swept across Ginny's cheeks, the blush deepened when Chris started clapping, "Yay Ginny!" he squealed and pulled her into a quick hug, "Your brilliant!"

"Not that good."

Chris' eyebrow arched, "Miss Weasley, you're totally brilliant."

It was Raven's turn next, with a wave of her hand the pot shattered into millions of tiny pieces, "Remind me never to cross you Miss Underwood."

The next three went on not such a grand scale, rattling the pots and one actually managed to get the pot to fly directly to him.

"So," Chris said, "I want you to pair up-"

"We want to see you do some wandless stuff!" some members of the DA cried.

Chris arched an eyebrow, "You do, do you?"

"Yes."

He shrugged half-heartedly, "Oh, alright then."

A lineof pots appeared in a long line, "Now I'm not showing off, you guys wanted to see this remember?"

He rose a hand and the first pot flew into the air and Chris flicked his hands and the next one blew up, the next was incinirated, lightning hit the one after that simply shattered, "All done. Now the Chris shows off his powers show is over, partner up and find a couple of cushions."

Chris spent the next half-hour chastising those who pulled out their wands when they got frustrated, Ginny kept incinerating cushions and palm fronds, Hermione, to her great surprise, somehow managed to drench the cushion. And Raven, her partner, just watched with a knowing smile.

Hell even Ron Weasley managed to get flames licking the edge of his cushion, but Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, couldn't make it go. And was getting overly frustrated.

So Chris dismissed the meeting and Harry, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all stayed behind.

Harry went to move away from the cushion, "I don't think so Harry."

Harry turned to where both Chris and Draco were standing with their arms crossed, "What's the matter Potter? Did Black stutter?"

Both of them dropped their arms and laughed, "Oh your face!" Chris laughed, "But seriously, I want you to pick this up before we leave here tonight."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Harry demanded as his whitelighter stood, placing the pillow between them.

"Your powers are tied to your emotions Harry," _God I sound like my dad…_Chris thought to himself as he continued, "How else do you think the hospital bed caught fire? I was pissed off." He explained, "I mean, I set fire to an entire library when I was six by screaming at my mother because she wouldn't let me play with Excalibur."

"You had a temper tantrum about your sword?" Draco smirked.

"Actually, I was throwing a temper tantrum because Wyatt was using my sword and I couldn't." he laughed, "Now Harry, visualize the cushion doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...how about the Happy Dance?"


	54. Chapter 54

_(A/N: Minor Character Death.)_

Chapter Fifty Four

"And how am I supposed to make a cushion do the happy dance? What the hell does a cushion doing the happy dance look like anyway?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I dunno." Chris said with a sigh, and then, sounding so much like Professor Trelawny he said, "Just visualize it."

Harry glared at Chris before returning to the cushion. And to further infuriate Harry Chris orbed his computer to him and started playing Aqua's Cartoon Heroes very loudly and to Chris' surprise Hermione Granger, yes, our Hermione Granger, the 'insufferable know-it-all ' started singing along at the top of her lungs. So, with the music thumping, Chris and Hermione singing along, and Ron, Pansy, Raven and Draco giving the couple strange looks Harry Potter got frustrated.

Cartoon Heroes started its second run when Chris was hit in the face hit a flying pillow.

Besides looking a little surprised Chris grinned, "Yay!"

"Yay?" Harry asked.

"Yay! Now lets go eat!" Chris said.

"You're unbelievable." Harry sighed.

"So you keep telling me Harry, c'mon, I'm hungry!"

So, the Slytherin quartet and the Gryffindor quartet headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner itself was a nice affair, which was somewhat destroyed when the owls came flying in with the Evening Prophet.

Chris and Hermione went to unravel the paper when Chris' hand stiffened around the paper.

_The vision was jerky, seven people in black hooded robes with masks were in the manor, his manor…_

_One lifted its mask, Lucius Malfoy._

_"I'm Sorry."_

_He turned to his left and saw Bianca writhing on the ground, surrounded by the robed men._

_"Stupefy!"_

_The world went black. When he came too again Bianca was lying still on the ground._

_Dead._

Chris jerked his hand away from the paper, his eyes wide, "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Unrolling the paper to his horror he saw a picture of the Manor with the Dark Mark hovering over it.

"Oh God no…" he whispered.

"Chris," Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the Manor."

"The Manor?"

"Bianca's is dead."

"How do you-" Harry's question was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall bursting open.

From the second it took for Chris to look from the paper to the Phoenix in the doorway, he'd changed into his hunting clothes.

He ran over to the door, Shades stood there emotionless, "She's dead Chris."

"I know."

"I want vengence." He said coldly.

"I know that too."

"Who do we talk to?"

Chris flicked his hands and froze the hall, walking up to the teachers table he summoned a pen and paper before unfreezing Professor Snape.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I want names." Chris snarled, "Of every person he sent to the Manor."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chris' eyes narrowed coldly on his Potions Professor and suddenly a spasm of pain ran up Snape's spine, Chris leant forward, knuckles resting on the table, "I'm usually quite a patient person Professor. But one of my best friends was murdered, in my home," a copy of the paper landed in front of Snape, "And the Dark Mark was conjured above my home!"

"M-"

"I'm not done!" Chris snarled, "Now I know you're a part of the Death Eaters. And Lucius Malfoy's best friend, you and I both know he was there. And I want the names of the other six people, _now_. Because if you don't, I will make you wish you were facing down with Voldemort because the punishment Shades and I deal out will be a million times worse then _anything_ that piece of shit could do!"

One look into those blazing emerald orbs and Snape knew the boy would carry on any threat he made. He picked up the pen and scribbled down a list of names.

"Thank you." Chris turned away, as he froze Snape again.

"What are we doing?" Shades asked.

"Some ground work."

He stood at the door and pulled out a small pouch, "Memory dust Chris?" Shades asked, "How the fuck is this going to work?"

He turned to face Shades, "If we're going to go get the people on the list, they," he gestured to the school, "Need to believe we weren't here."

He reached into the bag and pulled out some of the dust, raising it up he let out a breath that was more like a gust of wind and watched as the dust spread over all the tables and hung in the air. Turning them invisible he flicked his hands, unfroze them, and closed the doors.

"Lets go."

A swirl of blue orbs materialized in Malfoy Manor, "Chris?" Narcissa looked shocked, "Who's your friend?"

"Cissa, where's Lucius."

"Chris what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Your husband murdered my sister!" Shades snarled.

Chris turned to Shades, "Shadow, let me handle this."

"Lucius was a part of the raid that resulted in Shades' older sister getting murdered." Chris said calmly, "Narcissa, the attack was carried out in my home in America, my home, now no harm will come to Lucius, you have my word. But I need conformation on my list."

She nodded, "Come with me." She turned to Shades, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Chris and Shades followed Narcissa into Lucius' study, Lucius looked up, "Why aren't you at school?" His eyes flicked over and widened when he saw Shades.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again?" Shades said coldly.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Chris placed the list in front of Lucius, "Are these the people who went to America with you?"

"Chris, I-"

Chris grabbed Shades' hand and wrenched the newly summoned athame out of her hand hissing, "Let me handle this."

"Yes, they are. But Chris, you can't just go and kill them-"

Chris smiled charmingly, "I never said _I_ was going to kill them," he gestured to Shades, "He might though. I'll just make them kill themselves."

"What?"

Chris smirked, "Don't worry Lucius. And if scum bag asks why you're still alive…tell him I always leave one alive to tell the tale." He smiled, "After all, we are at war."

He kissed Narcissa's cheek, "Always lovely to see you Cissa."

Narcissa nodded, "You too, cousin. And Chris,"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Chris smiled, "Always am Cissy." With that he and Shades orbed out and to her surprise ended up in the attic at the manor.

"What are we doing here?"

Chris kicked open a trunk and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves and slid them on, "I need my play things Shades."

"Bianca is dead Chris!"

"I know that Shades, but, I need my play things…Wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

_(A/N: Don't be mad at me! I'd been trying to find a way to bring out Chris' bad side again and it was either going to be Bianca, Shades or DJ. And Bianca's death works better then the one I'd done with DJ…so yeah…see you next chapter.)_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Chris' 'play things' consisted of a dagger with a slightly curved, poisoned blade, and a small box with potions labeled, 'Torture for all occasions.'

"Are you quite done?" Shades demanded.

Chris held his hand out, "If you take my hand we'll get gone."

Grabbing Chris' hand, Chris orbed them to the home on the person on the list, "Avery." Chris looked down at the list, they stuck their heads in the dining room, "Two small children and a wife."

"Lets kill them all." Shades snarled.

"No." Chris said, "We want the men. They killed her, not the others."

"So what do you propose we do?"

Chris flicked his hands and they walked into the frozen scene, Shades knelt beside the little girl, "We could snap their necks like twigs…" he said softly, "Right here…and no one would be the wiser."

"Focus." Chris snarled, moving to where Avery sat, pulling the chair out he threw the frozen Death Eater on the floor and unfroze him.

Shades stood by his side as the Death Eater clambered to his feet, drawing his wand, "Who are you?"

"Death." Chris said.

"And Vengeance."

"I don't understand, what do you want with me?"

Shades reached down and pulled him up by the front of his robes, "Don't you remember me?" Shades asked conversationally, "I mean, you just murdered my sister after all."

Avery's eyes widened, "Don't hurt my family!"

"Aw," Chris said, "That's so sweet, we're going to make him regret the day he was spawned and he's worried about his family."

Shades pushed Avery back, "Pathetic!"

Avery raised his wand, "Cru-"

"Ah, ah ah, no." Chris said with a smile, Avery's wand flying into his hand, "We will have, none of that."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Make you wish we were Voldemort." Chris replied tiredly, "Shades," Chris said, the Phoenix looked at him, "Play with him, but don't kill him. We need him alive."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Chris grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey off the table and took a swig, "I'll just sit here and enjoy the show." He said, his now amber eyes twinkling.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Chris sat, twirling Avery's wand and taking a few swigs of the alcohol, just listening to the screams of the Death Eater as the Phoenix got to work.'

An hour, and five torture potions later, Chris finally said, "That's enough."

Shades kept going, completely ignoring his friend, Chris got up and grabbed Shades' wrist and wrenched it behind his back, "Enough."

"Chris-" The whitelighter could see the bloodlust in the Phoenix's eyes, the Phoenix looked into his friend's eyes, "Why are your eyes amber?"

Chris shrugged and knelt down by the Death Eater, putting the man's wand in his hand, "Conjure it." He hissed.

"No." He screamed as pain laced through his body, "Alright! Fine, Modsmore!" a light shone upwards, it was done.

Chris forced him to point the wand at himself, "Do it."

Avery shook his head, "No. Please!"

"Listen to him beg." Chris said with a smile, looking up at Shades, "Anyone would think we gave a damn about what he wanted."

Shades laughed.

"Now do it." Chris snarled maliciously.

"Avada Kedavra." The green light slammed into the Death Eater and then he was dead.

"Effective, isn't it?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Quite." Shades said.

Pulling the list out of his pocket he dipped his finger in Avery's blood and crossed Avery's name off his list.

"Help me get him up." Chris said, together they pulled Avery up and picked up his chair, seating the deceased Death Eater back in his seat pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, grasping Avery's wand Chris thrust it, tip first, into Avery's arm.

They walked out of the dining area and Chris unfroze the scene. Seconds later the screams could be heard as the rest of the family discovered that Avery was dead. They walked out the front door and turned around, looking appreciatively at the Dark Mark over the Avery home.

"One down."

"Five to go." Together they flamed to the home of Feray. Yes, the same unfortunate Death Eater who delivered Chris and Harry's package.

"You want to take this one Chris?" Shades asked.

"You sure?"

"Quite."

"In that case," Chris said as he froze the room, "I'd love too."

They tossed Feray on the floor and unfroze the Death Eater Chris currently had his foot resting on his privates, when Feray blinked Chris pressed down, hard, and the Death Eater screamed.

"Hi!" Chris smiled brightly, "We're from the 'You're fucked' friendship group, we'd like to extend an invitation for you to join."

"Who are you?"

Chris made a twisting movement as he stepped off his crotch, "I thought I just explained it to you. But in case you didn't understand, let me try this, you murdered my friend and now, it's my turn to play with you."

Feray was writhing on the ground, "Please, let me go!"

Chris looked down, Excalibur now in his hands, he sighed, "Okay." He took two steps back, "Off you go."

"Chris!"

Chris looked at the Death Eater as if he were an idiot, "What are you waiting for?" Chris asked, "I told you to go!"

"My family-"

"Don't worry, I'll kill them too."

"Please don't-"

"You don't understand, do you." Chris asked, "I told you to run. And if you don't, my friend here will start snapping necks."

Avery turned tail and as he started to run Chris threw a potion at him, a ring of fire preventing the Death Eater from moving. Walking over, Chris waved his hand and froze the flames, he pointed the tip of his sword at his neck, "I could kill you now…" Chris said softly, "Just end it now, thrust this sword, right into your neck. But I wont."

Feray swallowed, the tip of Excalibur grazing his throat, "You wont?"

"No." Excalibur disappeared and Chris raised his hand. Feray's hands shot to his throat and invisible hands closed around it.

When his lips started turning blue Chris relinquished his hold and orbed Feray's wand to him, straddling the fallen Death Eater he simply said, "Conjure the mark."

Feray couldn't argue anymore. Raising his wand he did as he was told, Chris forced the wand against the owner's chest, "You know what to do."

"Avada Kedavra."

Chris and Shades set it up like the first murder, and listened to the screams as they unfroze the scenes.

The torture got more and more creative as they moved through the rest of the list, but it always ended the same, the Death Eater sitting at the dining room table, wand plunged into his skin above the Dark Mark.

As they left the last house Chris said, "You should come back to Hogwarts."

"No." Shades said with a slight smile, "I have things I need to do. Arrangements need to be made."

"I understand."

"So you're coming to the funeral?"

"Of course I will." Chris said softly, "When is it?" 

"Friday."

"Alright, I'll see you then." He orbed something into his hand, and put it in Shades', "Give this to Binky."

Shades opened his hand to see an amber triquetra necklace, "What?"

"Wyatt had it made a few days before the accident…" Chris explained, "It didn't get a chance to protect her in this life, maybe it can protect her in the next."

"Thanks." Shades smiled, "Bring Hermione to the funeral, the others are welcome to come if they want."

"I'll pass that along." Chris pulled Shades into a hug, "Stay safe my Shadow." He whispered.

"You as well my little Kitten."

With that, Chris and Shades shimmered and flamed in opposite directions, Shades returning home, and Chris returning to school to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius waiting for him in the Gryffindor Common room for him.

Hermione ran to him and engulfed him in a hug, "Where have you been?"

"I had to meet Shades…" Chris said, simply standing there and letting Hermione hug him. He was too numb.

"I saw the paper Chris." Sirius said, "what happened?"

"Bianca's dead." Chris said coldly, "Tortured and murdered by Death Eaters."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They killed her." Chris said, "Lucius stupefied Shades, the rest tortured and murdered Bianca. In _my_ home."

"Cub," Remus said slowly, watching the amber-eyed witch standing emotionless in the middle of Common room, "Why do you smell like blood?"

"It happens when somebody bleeds Remus. I just got a little blood on me." Chris said, shrugging the long black jacket off, "Shades asked you guys to come to the funeral."

"Of course, when is it?"

"Friday." Chris replied, "I'm going to go shower."

"Chris…" Hermione and the others watched Chris' retreating back.

As Remus picked up the jacket the list fell out of one of his pockets, "What is it Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus unfolded it, his eyes wide, "It's a list. Seven purebloods. Six of their names are crossed off…in blood."

"What?" Sirius snatched the list away from him, "What the hell does this mean?"

"I think it's a Death list." Remus said.

"You don't think-"

They all headed to the boys bathroom where they could hear the water running in the shower stalls, as they continued walking they came across Chris' boots, a pair of socks, fingerless gloves, an emerald jeweled athame and a sinister, slightly curved athame.

Hermione raced forward but with some trepidation they came to the very last shower stall Harry rose his wand, "Lumos."

"Chris what are you doing in here?" Sirius asked

"They're dead." Chris whispered with a soft laugh, his lips twisting into a parody of a smile, "They're all dead…"

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters." Chris said softly, "On the list, we…"

Sirius turned sharply, "Everyone out! Moony, you stay. Lock the door."

"Sirius-"

"Harry, just go!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the bathroom and could hear the door lock behind them, "Do you think he meant he killed them?"

"We won't know." Hermione said.

Back inside the bathroom Sirius grabbed Chris by the shoulders, "Chris, what did you do?""

Chris swallowed and looked at his father brokenly, "Binky's dead." He sobbed, "I saw the paper…that was _my_ house! They _murdered_ her!" He was almost hysterical, "And Shades came here, so we froze the Great Hall and I unfroze Snape and he gave us the names-"

"I find that hard to believe."

"I threatened him." Chris said softly, "Told him I'd make him wish I was Voldemort… so we went to the Malfoys to get conformation on the list…

"And then?" Sirius asked.

"We orbed to their homes, freezing them at dinner… then we unfroze the Death Eater and we, we tortured them, not too much…I let Shades do most of it. But I used my potions…and my toys." He took a breath, "Then we made them conjure the dark mark before we made them use the killing curse on themselves. Then we put them back at their dining room tables, pulled up the sleeve that was hiding the mark and thrust the wand above the mark…then we left and unfroze the rooms…"

Sirius pulled Chris into him tightly and Chris curled into him, clearly sobbing, "It's going to be okay Chris." Sirius whispered, "Don't worry."

"How can you say that?" Chris asked, "I helped torture six people!"

"I know." Sirius whispered to him, "I know."

"I, I knew what I was doing," he whispered, "part of me knew it was wrong, another part wanted vengeance for Bianca…and then there was something else…"

"Something else?" Remus asked.

"It knew what I was doing was wrong and it reveled in the pain Shades and I were causing, it never wanted it to stop. It was so primal...animalistic…"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, the taps were turned off and Remus cast some drying charms.

"It's going to be okay Chris," Sirius said, "I swear to you. It'll be okay. They have nothing to pin you or Shades to the murders…you didn't use your wand did you?"

Chris shook his head, "No. No I didn't."

"Well they can't trace your magic…" Sirius said, "So they can't trace it back to you…"

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Of course I don't Chris. I could never and I never will."

"I bet Moony does." Chris mumbled.

Remus knelt down besides Chris, "Of course not cub."

"You mean it?"

Remus nodded reassuringly, "Yes."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 208**_

"Six houses." Kingsley said, "Each murder the same way, methodical…all six of them Death Eaters…"

"You know," Tonks said as the looked up at the Dark Mark hovering over Avery's house, "if someone's out there killing Death Eaters, perhaps we should just let them do it."

"We might have too." Kingsley said, "We can't pinpoint _anything_ about these murders that would tie them to a person."

"I know." Tonks said, "And the Daily Prophet's got some good pictures and everything."

"Unsolved murders." Kingsley laughed, "The public's going to love this."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 209**_

Chris continued to sit in the shower stall clinging to his father and had finally started sobbing as Bianca's death finally hit him. Remus got up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Remus, what's wrong with Chris?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Chris' friend's death has just started to really hit him." Remus said, "Sirius is just sitting with him at the moment."

"Why were his eyes that different colour?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Remus said.

"Remus-"

"Harry enough. Now I want you to go to your bedrooms and you'll see Chris in the morning."

"R-"

"Now Harry." Remus said sternly. He watched the Gryffindors retreat up to their dorms before going back into the bathroom, he stopped at the last stall, "How is he?"

Sirius had managed to stand, the sleeping whitelighter clinging to him, "Sleeping. He's cried himself to sleep."

Chris curled tighter as Sirius walked out of the bathroom where Hermione was waiting there.

"Hermione, I told you to go to bed." Remus said.

"I'm sorry Remus," Hermione said, her eyes on her boyfriend, "but Chris is my boyfriend and I want to know if he's okay!"

"We're going to put him up in his bed." Sirius said, "Let him get some sleep." He noticed Hermione was clutching Chris' jacket in her arms.

"I cast some cleaning charms on it, the blood's all gone. Did he really kill all those people?"

"No Hermione." Remus said as they started climbing the stairs, "He wished he did though."

They walked into the fifth-year dorm where both Harry and Ron were sitting up waiting. Remus turned down the covers and Sirius slid Chris underneath him. Hermione, in her pajamas turned to Remus and Sirius, "The password for the rooms is Quidquid luce fuit, tenebris agit." she paused, "Or, you can just take the passage way." She pulled the latch for the passage.

Sirius and Remus disappeared down the tunnel and it closed and Hermione, despite the stares of Ron and Harry, climbed into bed with Chris and pulled the covers over them and wriggled closer to Chris.

"Sleep well Chris." She whispered. She waved her wand and the hangings around Chris' bed closed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 210**_

When Hermione woke again Chris' arm was wrapped around her middle protectively, "Chris," she whispered, "Could you let me up please?"

A low growl escaped Chris' throat followed by a sleepy, "Stay."

"Chris I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she tried to lift his arm but he pulled her in tighter another low growl escaping his throat, "Let me go!"

"Stay."

"Harry!" Hermione called a little panicked.

A sleepy Harry pulled open the curtain, "What is it Mione?"

"Help me up."

"Just move his arm Hermione."

"I would if I could," she snapped, "but every time I try he just pulls me in tighter. He's still asleep."

"Fine." He grabbed Chris' arm and pulled it back so Hermione could get up. The second Hermione left his side amber eyes snapped open and in a quick movement Chris had Harry pinned to the floor growling, "She's mine!" he gripped Harry's wrists so tightly he was going to leave bruises.

"Chris let me go!" Harry snapped.

"No one touches my mate!" The amber eyed Chris growled lowly, "Especially not you, you filthy little dark one! Or the Firestarter!"

"Chris what are you talking about!" Harry asked.

"Chris let him go!" Hermione cried, "Please!"

During the commotion the other occupants of the room had woken up, and were now working on pulling the angry Chris off Harry. Neville ran off to get Professor McGonagall and ended up getting Professor Snape as well.

So now the two teachers had arrived in the dorm where Harry, Ron and Hermione were on one side of the room and Seamus and Dean were having a hell of a time restraining Chris on the other.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Chris attacked Harry!" Ron said.

McGonagall looked at Chris and let out a gasp, "Severus, look."

Snape looked at Chris and gasped when he saw the amber eyed witch, "Black what is the meaning of this?"

"He touched her!" he growled.

"What?"

"He touched her! He's not allowed!"

Snape turned to a terrified Hermione, "Miss Granger, what does he mean?"

"I, I stayed in here tonight, and Chris was asleep and he wouldn't let me go. So I got Harry to help me get up and then Chris just, well-" she gestured to her boyfriend.

Snape pointed his wand at Chris, "Stupefy!"

It didn't work.

"Immobulus!"

You guessed it, didn't work.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Again, it didn't work. Harry had a thought, Sirius and Remus were downstairs, before anyone could say anything he raced out of the room and headed down to the Founders' rooms.

"Quidquid luce fuit, tenebris agit" he said hurriedly. The portrait opened and Harry ran inside, "Sirius! Remus!" he called, "Come quick! We need you!"

Remus and Sirius left their respective bedrooms, "What is it pup?" Sirius asked, he saw the handprints around Harry's wrists, "What happened?"

"Chris-" Harry said, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?"

"I mean four people had to drag him off me and stunning spells aren't working so will you stop asking questions and just come with me?"

Sirius and Remus followed as Harry ran back up to the dorm, when they entered they saw a still Chris, standing and still restrained by Seamus and Dean, Ron sitting on one bed and Hermione on Chris'.

When Remus entered the room and saw the amber-eyed boy staring directly at him his first thought was, 'fuck'.

"Severus," he said, "do you still have some of my potion left?"

"Of course I do."

"Get it." Remus said, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and you Minerva, all leave, slowly."

"Remus," Minerva asked, "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"We'll explain everything later." Sirius said as they left, "Close the door behind you."

They all left and Chris turned sharply to Remus, "What do you want wolf?" he snarled.

"For you to stop." Remus said sternly, "It's not your time, or your place."

"You've no right to order me around!" he snarled as Remus stepped directly in front of him and pushed him into the wall.

"Go." Remus growled, "It is not your place cub." He paused, "You can come back when it's time."

Chris growled, still struggling against Remus' hold for a moment before his eyes locked on the Werewolf's and bot Remus and Sirius watched as the amber in his eyes just seemed to dissolve and his eyes turned back into emerald green.

Chris slumped against the wall, "W, what happened?"

Snape opened the door, vial in hand, "I have it."

"Chris," Sirius said softly as he took the vial from Snape, "I need you to drink this for me, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?"

Chris nodded and brought the bottle to his lips and drank some of it before he started coughing, "Gross."

"Chris," Remus said, "You need to drink it all."

Chris shook his head, "Don't wanna. Feel sick."

"You have to kiddo." Sirius said.

"No! Sick." He whimpered.

"I know you feel sick." Sirius said soothingly as Chris curled into him again, "But this will make you feel better, I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chris took the bottle again and drained the rest of it and the smoke inside his head seemed to clear and he frowned, "Still think it tastes disgusting." He said as he rose to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Like I've been hit with a ten tonne truck." Chris replied, "Wh-" his eyes widened as the events of the last three-quarters of an hour replayed in his head, "Are Harry and Hermione okay?"

"A little shook up, Harry's got some nasty bruises but he'll be okay."

"Can I see them?" he asked, looking to his father and well, his godfather.

"I don't see why not." Remus said as he opened the door.

Slowly they walked down to the common room where Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were sitting with McGonagall.

Chris cleared his throat to draw attention over to him, he didn't miss it when half of them tensed when he saw them, "Um, hi?"

"You're not going to try and kill Harry again, are you?" Neville asked.

Chris shook his head, "No."

Hermione stood and with her arms wrapped around her middle walked over to Chris and studied his eyes.

"Has it passed?" She asked quietly.

Chris nodded, "Yeah…"

She slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You almost flattened Harry!" She started crying, "You were so scary, you weren't you-"

Chris pulled her into a hug, "I know," he whispered, a soft golden healing glow escaped his hands, "I know I scared you and I'm so sorry for that. I love you."

"I love you too."

He let go of Hermione and walked over and stood in front of Harry, "You okay?"

Harry pulled up his sleeves and showed his whitelighter his wrists, "Except for a few bruises."

"Oh shit," Chris cursed and knelt down in front of Harry, "Give me your hands." Harry stretched his hands out and holding his wrists gently a soft healing glow washed over them and the bruises slowly disappeared.

He looked around the rest of them, "Did I hurt anyone else?" Chris ended up healing bruises on Seamus' arm and a couple of scratch marks on Dean's face and neck before sitting in an armchair close to the fire.

Sirius and Remus sat down and Minerva asked, "What exactly is going on?"

Remus sighed, "We'll tell you what we know…"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

"Nicholas Black, one of our ancestors, was bitten by a werewolf while he was coming into his inheritance." Sirius explained.

Chris got off the armchair, "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Gotta see a girl about a wolf." Chris replied casually.

"Mr Black I will not have a liability running around my school!" McGonagall snapped.

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall Raven needs to be here because she can explain things a hell of a lot better then anyone in this room. Besides," Chris said with a smile, "I won't be running, I'll be orbing." With that Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reappeared in the Slytherin Common Room.

Chris called out, "Raven!"

Through a door he couldn't see out walked a pajama clad Raven, " Chris? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

"Well," Chris said, "I almost killed Harry-"

"What?"

"Because he touched Hermione. Raven it took Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron to pull me off him!" and in an even quieter tone he hissed, "Let's not forget that I helped slaughter six people last night!"

Raven's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because they killed one of my best friends, because they violated my home," he shrugged, "because I could and well, because it felt good."

"But it doesn't feel so good now, does it?"

Chris rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand, "You coming to tell McGonagall, Snape and the others how much of a little freak I am?"

With a grin Raven took his hand and they orbed up to Gryffindor tower.

"Miss Underwood, why did Mr Black seem to think it necessary for you to be here?" Snape asked.

"Because, sir, I am the only one who can tell you what really happened to Nicholas Black and how that affects Christopher here."

"And how," McGonagall asked, "can you possibly know what happened over a thousand years ago?"

"Because I was there." Raven said as she sat down.

"What do you mean you were there?"

She shrugged, "Like I said, I was there." She paused, "I am not from 'this' time. I'm one of the original Slytherin students."

"You're mental!" Ron blurted.

"No. I'm not. You look at school records and you'll see that the only Underwood _ever_ to go to Hogwarts is Raven Ebony Underwood, daughter of Gabriel and Elizabeth Underwood. Disappeared in her sixth year."

"Disappeared?"

"Came here actually." Raven explained, "Chris had that accident a few days ago, the vision and all that, and the amber eyes, classic Nick. And that phrase he said before he was taken to the infirmary, it means Nox awakens in the darkened moon, or something like that anyway."

"Nox is Chris' nickname." Harry said, "And I hardly think it was a nickname that tried to kill me just now."

"_Anyway_," Raven went on as if she hadn't heard Harry, "this whole story starts with Nicholas' inheritance. That night before, Ella, Saphy, Mena, Pyre, Pyro, Vee and Dar had this thing they were invited to at Durmstrag I think and they were gone for a couple of days, it was around the full moon so I don't remember a lot. Wasn't exactly myself."

"What does a full-" Hermione's eyes widened, "You're a-"

She nodded, "A Werewolf. Yes."

"Oh Merlin." Exclaimed Seamus.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said, "I thought you were well, normal."

"And she is." Remus said.

"I, I meant no disrespect Professor Lupin-"

Remus nodded, "It's alright Dean, just let Raven finish her story."

"So, It was only Nicholas and I in the Slytherin dorms that night, and the moment it ticked over to his birthday, my werewolf side was triggered and he started to come into his inheritance. He was in pain, screaming and…well, we found that if I had someone with me to coax me down I could not actually transform."

"That's impossible."

"It's not actually."

"Could everyone just shut the hell up and let her get on with it?" Chris snapped.

"Manners Mr Black." McGonagall chided.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued to stare into the fire.

"So anyway, despite the fact that I could feel _it_ coming on, I went to Nick's side. And while he was coming into his inheritance, I changed and well, I bit him. And the effects of the bite fused with what was already happening to him and made him truly unique.

"What was his inheritance?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

With a smirk, not looking up Chris said, "Future Consequences. Or at least, that's what she told me last time I asked. Which makes no sense whatsoever anyway."

"Be quite and let me finish." Raven said, "And from that point in time he became somewhat of a Shadow. And after Nicholas and Chris' little body switch we realised that Nicholas is Christopher's past life. So we figured that perhaps we should send me to help him through his little 'transition'. So Luna cast some memory charms and that's why you all think I've been here since the very beginning. Why Professor Snape knew to brew me a batch of the potion alongside Remus'.

"Right…" Sirius said, "Will Chris transform like a regular werewolf?"

"No. The Werewolf and the other thing sort of cancel out the werewolf transformation. But really, the only way to know if he's going through a change is the colour of his eyes, as you've noticed Chris' eyes go that lovely shade of amber."

"So," Chris looked across at his dorm mates, "Do you still wanna live with freaky little me?"

The boys looked at each other, "Yes." Dean said, "But, you have to make sure you take that potion. I know your birthday's not for a while yet but you've already transformed once so if you take that we'll know that we're at least relatively safe."

Chris nodded, "Okay." He smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Remus had one last thing to say, "You must all swear not to reveal what you have learned to anyone."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 211**_

Later that morning Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Raven, Blaise (much to some people's disgust), and Chris were sitting in Umbridge's office with Sirius and Remus asking to have a couple of days off to go Bianca's funeral.

Umbridge nodded, "I understand but do you _all_ need to go? Wasn't she predominately Christopher's friend?"

"Yes," Chris said, "but while she and Shades were here they made friends with the people sitting around me. And Shades, when he visited the other day, he invited them to the funeral."

"While I understand that Mr Black, you will need permission from their parents."

"Of course." She said happily, "Now lets go to breakfast."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 212**_

Chris and the others were all eating breakfast happily, when the Great Hall doors opened and Lucius Malfoy, followed by his wife, strode inside.

Lucius stopped at the Gryffindor table, effectively silencing anyone on the table, Chris looked up into the steely eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Now."

Sighing Chris got up and followed Lucius out of the hall. But all eyes were not on that spectacle alone, they were watching Narcissa Malfoy walk up to the Teacher's table, grab Severus Snape by the ear before proceeding to drag him out of the Great Hall, slamming the doors shut behind her.

"I wonder what that was about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"But it was fucking funny watching Narcissa Malfoy dragging Snape out of the Great Hall!" Ron laughed.

Outside the Malfoy's were furious.

"You murdered six people!" Lucius hissed.

"Tortured actually." Chris said, "They were quite willing to kill themselves by the time we were done."

"It wasn't right."

"Says the Death Eater." Chris sneered, "Honestly Lucius, what the hell did you think I was going to do to them?"

"I didn't think you were going to kill them!"

"Well you are quite the naïve one, aren't you? I did tell you you'd be the only one left!"

"And you!" Narcissa rounded on Snape, "Severus! Giving him a list of names? What were you thinking?"

Snape frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't remember." Chris said with a wry smile, "Bonus of using memory dust."

Lucius practically towered over his wife's cousin, "The Dark Lord is not pleased."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Excuse me?"

"Muggle saying." Chris shook his head at Lucius' blank look, "Never mind."

"As I said, the Dark Lord is not pleased."

"I don't doubt that Lucius, but, does he know it was me?"

"No." he admitted, "But he suspects."

Chris shrugged, "Well he can suspect all he likes," he smiled, "after all, we are at war, aren't we?"

"Whether or not we are at war it doesn't change what you did." Narcissa said.

"Look, Cissa, I don't need a lecture on morality. I feel shitty enough about what I did already; I've always been taught that the 'wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." Chris said. "One more thing, do you mind if Draco comes to my friend's funeral with me?"

Narcissa nodded, "Alright."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 213**_

When Chris and Snape had walked back into the Great Hall the owls delivering the Daily Prophet had been and gone and the hall was silent. Plonking down next to Hermione he asked conversationally, "Anything interesting in the paper?"

Hermione smoothed it out for him to see, _Six Death Eaters mysteriously tortured and murdered during dinner._

_Killer unknown._

Chris smirked as he read on, "So there's nothing tying the killer to the case?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, she looked over to Chris, "Most creative torture I've ever heard of."

Chris looked at the pictures of the Dark Mark hovering over the homes, "Well, that's interesting. The Dark Mark hovering over their own homes," he smirked, "has a certain touch of irony to it, doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"Oh well." Chris said, folding up the newspaper and stuffing it in his bag, "More important things to worry about. I have to do an orb around and get everyone's parents to agree to let you guys come to Binky's, thing."

"Funeral you mean?"

"Whatever you want to call it. Shades'll be there of course, Lynn maybe." His face brightened, "And you can meet Uncle Darryl and Aunty Sheila! And Mikey and DJ! And Bella and Luca!"

"We'r5e going to a funeral and you're planning a meet and greet?"

With a slight smile Chris said, "Trust me, this funeral's not going to be like anything you've ever seen before. So I'll go get your parents first okay?"

"C-" before everyone's favourite know-it-all could voice an opinion her boyfriend had orbed out.

Chris reappeared in a relatively normal looking house, "Hello?"

Mr and Mrs Granger came out into the lounge room and before they could say anything to the school uniform clad boy he reached out and grabbed them. The same thing occurred in all the other homes he visited except, before the orbs reformed in each house they grabbed the person they were looking for before regenerating back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And when they did finally get back to Hogwarts and those people who had been 'kidnapped' recovered from their motion sickness, those who had them aimed their wands squarely at Christopher Black.

"Now," Gabrielle Zabini demanded, "who in the name of Merlin are you?"

Chris turned his palm upwards, "Please don't point those things at me." Wands flew into his hands and he smiled, "There, don't we all feel better?"

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked again.

"My name is Christopher Black, "I've brought you here today because I need you to give your children permission to come to America with me for a couple of days to go to a friend's funeral with me."

"And why would they want to go to this funeral?" Mr Granger asked.

"Because my friend invited them. Because when my friends came over they made friends with your children and well, that's about it. We'll be gone for about three days and the headmistress said we needed parental permission for them to come."

Suddenly Hermione, along with Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Narcissa, Sirius, Lucius and Remus found them, "Chris where the-" Sirius stopped mid-sentence as he surveyed who was there, "Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black what did you do?"

Chris beamed at his father, "Multi orbed!" he held up the wands, "And a little wand snatching on the way."

Sirius made a sound which sounded like either a snort or a helpless sigh, "Chris, give them back their wands."

While this discussion was taking place the other students went to their parents and explained the situation.

"But-"

"Now Chris."

"But Dad," Chris whined, "they were pointing them at me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't care if they were trying to Crucio you, you practically kidnapped these people-"

"In my defense they're all adults."

"Wands. Them. Now."

"Oh all right!" Chris huffed.

Chris conveniently managed to avoid meeting Hermione's parents, soon all the relevant kidnapees agreed to let their children go to Bianca's funeral and Chris politely returned them all to their homes.

"As your parents have agreed to let you go and you will be missing practically four days of school I have consulted with Professor McGonagall and while you are away I am assigning you the task of a foot long essay on the differences between English and American Magical cultures."

They all nodded, reasonably and mutually disgruntled, all except for Hermione of course who was absolutely ecstatic.

"Now you should all go pack."

As they left Umbridge's office Sirius, who'd been waiting outside, cuffed Chris upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You kidnapped their parents!"

"_Temporarily_," Chris whined, "I was going to give them back!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 214**_

"All packed and ready to go?" Chris asked brightly as they stood before him, trunks in hand of course.

"Merlin Black, can't you see the trunks in our hands?" Draco sighed.

Chris smirked, "Sorry Malfoy, you're shiny hair kinda distracted me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I think I might have been a magpie in a past life." Chris said as he waved his hand and orbed them all to Grimmauld place.

Draco looked around before looking back at Sirius, "You live _here_?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Well cousin, we all can't live in such lovely homes as Malfoy Manor can we?" Sirius asked with a slight smile.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Chris said with a laugh.

"Anybody need to go to the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Legitimate question." Hermione said, "We're going on a plane and while we're in the air I'm not sure we should really let you anywhere near a lot of muggle contraptions if we can help it. So please go to the bathroom now."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that," Draco turned to Pansy, "Should I be offended?"

"Yes Draco darling," Pansy said as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "you should be offended."

"Why don't you guys get changed, something muggle."

Chris grinned at his friends before orbing up to his room and finding his mobile phone and orbing back downstairs, opening his phone he dialed a number put the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Uncle Darryl, it's Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes Uncle Darryl, I know this is a long distance call."

"Yes I know you and Aunt Sheila have been worried about me."

"When did you find out about what happened with Sirius?"

"Hey it's not so bad!" Chris replied, "He was innocent! His name's been cleared now."

His eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"Uncle Darryl it's not as bad as it sounds."

He winced, "Uncle Darryl, I'm needed here. Harry's to important-"

"No! Uncle Darryl do you really think that I want anythign to happen to you Aunty Sheila or the boys? You're family!"

"Uncle Darryl, me, Sirius, Remus and some of my friends are coming over for a few days. Yes, for that." He paused, "There'll be ten of us. Could you get a car to meet us there?"

"Thank you!"

Chris sighed angrily, "Leave that out of this! Yes I dealt with the problem and I haven't been hunting in months!"

"I mean I dealt with it."

"You don't need to know how or why."

"Christ! Uncle Darryl would you listen to yourself?"

"I am going to come back for Bianca, then I am going back to Hogwarts."

"No!"

"Look, I'll see you at the airport okay? We can talk then."

"Bye." Chris hung up the phone and sank down into one of the chairs, "Jesus fucking Christ I am so screwed."

"Chris," Sirius asked, "What happened?"

Chris ran a hand through his hair, "Well," he said with a small smile, "Uncle Darryl knows about Voldemort. And well, he wants me to stay back in the States, permanently."

"But you can't!" Harry, Hermione and Draco cried at once.

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris snapped. He stuffed his phone, keys and wallet in his jeans, rummaged around in his bag and pulled out his sunglasses, slid them on and smiled broadly, "So let's get going shall we?"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

It took them half an hour to get everyone into the airport, you see, you watch too many Doctor Who episodes and you figure out some ways to get around the authorities. And when you have about five people who are seriously unaware of muggle technology you need to be a little creative.

"So what is an airplane?" Draco asked.

"Think of it as a cross between the taxi we took from the Leaky Cauldron crossed with a broom that a shit load of people can ride."

Draco looked out the window, "It looks nothing like a broom."

"Well in the Muggle world brooms don't fly."

It was an ordeal and a half to get everyone onto the plane, Chris had to freeze the airport at least a dozen times to get them all to the plane and seated while they were all gawking at different things.

Chris sat with Hermione, Harry and Pansy, Ron sat with Raven and Draco and to aviod getting hexed Blaise sat between Remus and Sirius.

Chris was whispering something that made Hermione blush furiously and giggle like a Hufflepuff before nodding and once they were allowed to take of their seatbelts they stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Sirius asked.

Chris smiled, "I'm going to the toilet."

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'm going to hold his hand." She grinned as they made their way back towards the toilets.

Pansy turned to Harry, "What are they doing?" Harry grinned and whispered in her ear, "Oh!" a grin spread across her face, "Do airplanes have more then one bathroom?" Harry nodded and Pansy stood up, grabbing Harry's hand and forcing him to stand too.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

Pansy grinned, "You honestly don't think I'm going to let Granger have all the fun do you?" Pansy pulled Harry closer to her and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

As Pansy pulled away she laughed at the look on Harry's face, "So," she said, "shall we?" Harry laughed and they headed to the other bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Pansy's a little nervous about muggle technology," Harry grinned, "I'm going to show her that the toilet is nothing to be afraid of."

Five minutes later they could here a stewardess pounding on the bathroom doors and saying, "You are not meant to use the bathrooms for that! Stop it immediately!"

Ten minutes later Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Christopher Halliwell-Black emerged under the reproving glares from the stewardesses and looking quite happy with themselves.

_(A/N: It's not fair Chris gets all the action is it?)_

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 215**_

Harry couldn't believe it Pansy Parkinson, he'd had sex with Pansy Parkinson! But he had to admit that it was definitely an interesting experience.

Hermione took the window seat, Chris sat next to her , Harry next to him and Pansy next to Harry.

**Have fun Harry?** Chris smirked.

**I think I was just used.**

Chris snickered, **Important question, did you enjoy yourself?**

**Yes.**

**Did Pans?**

**I think so.**

**You think so? **Chris laughed.

**Well I wasn't going to ask her! But she sounded like she was enjoying herself.**

**Oh? **"Pansy, can you and Hermione swap spots?"

"What?" Hermione asked, "You don't want to sit with me anymore?"

Chris leant over and kissed his girlfriend, "I've just got to talk to Pansy for a minute."

Pansy and Hermione swapped spots, "What's up Kit?"

"Miss Parkinson did you just use my charge for sex?" He inquired.

"Why Mr Black, you make it sound like a bad thing. But, if he were willing I would like to use him a little more."

"You little tart! I thought you were in love with my dear cousin?"

"Don't make me sick!"

Chris grinned cheekily, "You like Harry!"

"He's growing on me." Pansy admitted. Chris kissed her cheek, "What was that for?"

"You made a man out of my little Harry!" Chris squealed.

A hand from behind him hit him over the head, "Ow!" he turned around at a glaring at Draco, "What was that for?"

"I do not need to know what Potter and Pansy got up to in that bathroom!"

Chris stuck his tongue out and then sat back down, when he'd turned back around Pansy and Hermione had swapped back. Putting his headphones on he rode out the rest of the plane ride listening to his song collection.

When they finally landed Chris found Darryl, Sheila and the boys waiting for him, "Chris!" Sheila pulled him into a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Aunty S." Chris turned around, "You've already met Moony and Padfoot, this is Harry, my Charge. Hermione, my girlfriend. Draco Malfoy, my cousin. And the rest are my friends, Ron Weasley, Raven Underwood, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Guys, these are my godparents Darryl and Sheila Morris, and their sons DJ and Mikey. Two of my best friends."

DJ and Mikey looked over everyone, particularly focusing their attention on Hermione and they nodded appreciatively to Chris who grinned and pulled Hermione in close.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered.

"They just approved of you."

"Approved of me?"

"Well Binky, Shades and Wy have already given you approval. Now you've go the final seal."

"I'm honoured." She said sarcastically.

"You should be, coz I may not be related to all of them but they're like my brothers and sister."

"Where are we going?" Darryl asked.

"Uncle Richards," Chris said, "we need somewhere that we can all stay."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 216**_

The taxis pulled up to the gates of the Montana Mansion and everyone got out, Chris reached back into his wondrous pockets and pulled out a set of keys and fiddled around until he found the right key to unlock the padlock on the gates and he ushered everyone inside.

"You're making us walk?" Draco balked, "Malfoy's do NOT walk!"

"I suppose their shit doesn't stink either huh?" DJ asked.

"Who asked you Muggle?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Chris whirred around, "Draco, unless you want me to put my size ten boot up your ass I suggest you stop being rude to my friends."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you presuming to threaten me dear cousin?"

"Just warning you." Chris turned around and continued to walk to the front door, unlocking the front doors he pushed them open, "Welcome to Montana Mansion, notice the lovely foyer and potions lab hidden behind the bookcase. So leave your bags here and feel free to have a wander round, I'll find you later."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Chris said, "On my own."

He walked up a set of stairs and closing his eyes he kept walking he opened a door and walked in-

_**Flashback**_

_Emerald green eyes flashed angrily in the dark, locked onto the black of the demon._

_"You won't beat your fear if you let it control you."_

_Chris turned away from the demon, "Uncle Richard I'm trying to concentrate!"_

_"Chris, this demon, it-"_

_"I know what it did!" Chris shouted, flinging his hand out and sending the mock up demon into the wall._

_Richard put his hands on his shoulders and knelt down a little so he could see into the green eyes, "It's going to okay Chris, we'll find him. But you,"_

_"I need to stay focused, I know." The thirteen-year-old said with a sigh as he sank down against the wall, "But Uncle Richard, I can't do this. Every time…I just freeze up. I mean-" he just broke down into sobs as his uncle pulled him into a hug, "I can't do this."_

_"Yes you can." Richard said, "And this room is the perfect place to practice. I set it up just for you, Wyatt and Pen."_

_"Kinda like that room in the X-men?" Chris asked._

_"Yeah." Richard nodded, "Listen, you focus on the demon right, it won't hurt you here but you can work out the weak points to your enemy, help you defeat them. It's yours for whenever you need it."_

_"Thanks Uncle Richard."_

_"You're welcome, just don't tell your mother or your aunts."_

_"Okay!" Chris grinned, "Our secret, I promise!"_

_**End Flashback**_

When he closed the door behind him and opened his eyes Lord Voldemort was standing right in front of him, sneering, "Poor little brat, doesn't know what to do."

A fireball left Chris' fingers and hit Voldemort in the shoulder, he just kept flinging out different powers until the storm hit, fire ran along the floor, clouds and rain formed along the roof and lightning hit Voldemort and still the bastard remained standing then it twigged, Horcruxes.

The cup, necklace and snake appeared, he flung his hands out they exploded. Chris grinned when the figure weakened a little.

"Got ya." Chris smirked.

(Although he knew it already)

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 217**_

As an absolutely drenched Christopher Halliwell-Black walked out of the secret room grinning like and idiot and pushing his wet hair out of his face, he found the others in the sitting room.

"Why are you all wet?"

Chris grinned at Sirius, "I just went to have a play with some old toys. Come on," He said, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Chris put Harry and Ron in one room, Draco and Pansy in another, Hermione and Raven in another, Blaise in one of his own (Much to Draco's disgust), Sirius and Remus in two others and then Chris chucked his bag in his room in the mansion.

Everybody met back in the sitting room, "Well, there's nothing to eat here." Chris declared, "So how does everyone feel about pizza?"

Everyone agreed except Raven who had no clue what pizza was. So keeping it simple he ordered a couple of Hawaiians and everyone ate up before the Morris' left.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron all went to bed, Raven, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Chris all stayed in the sitting room.

"You know what?" Chris said thoughtfully, "I think it's time you and I have a practice session Harry."

"What of?" Harry asked.

"Your absolutely favourite subject, Occlumency." He waved his hands and the floor cleared.

"Snape's supposed to be teaching Harry." Sirius said.

Harry stood up to face Chris, "The Professor and I aren't on our usual terms anymore Padfoot. Especially after I looked in his Pensive, he said he'd never teach me Occlumency."

"WHAT?"

Chris and Harry shared identical smirks, "But Professor Snape said I could teach him." Chris said, "Ready Potter?" Chris' eyes bore into Harry's.

"You bet Black." Harry stared right back.

"Legilimens!"

Images swum past both their eyes, _Harry being chased and bashed up by Dudley and his gang, Some fat woman inflating and floating out the door. A man Chris assumed was Vernon hitting Harry's bare back with a belt…a shiny carving knife dancing along the backs his legs leaving tiny crimson trails in its wake…_

_"Don't you dare burn the bacon!"_

_"In your cupboard! No meals for a week!"_

_"Freak!" _

Chris hit a brick wall and then suddenly they were in Chris' memories, _Chris, about thirteen, was standing in the middle of a dance floor, demons and other creatures were there, Wyatt, Bianca and Shades were off to one side watching apprehensively as the demons closed ranks. Blocking the Twice-Blessed and the Phoenixes from the smaller boy as Chris' frantic screams rang out through the club. Three successive explosions later Chris was sobbing in Wyatt's arms._

Both boys reeled back, their eyes wide in both shock and brimming with tears.

"Chris-" Harry started as his whitelighter stood up looking extremely pissed off.

"Save it. Get up."

"Chris-"

"God damn it Harry! I said get UP!" Chris' wand was pointed at Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived suddenly found himself being yanked roughly to his feet like a string puppet.

"Chris what are you doing?" Sirius demanded.

"Practicing." He said through gritted teeth.

"Chris what happened wasn't your-"

"Legilimens!"

"Protegeo!" Harry shouted back, "Chris I'm not going to train with you until you calm down!"

Chris dropped his wand and stalked over to Harry, "You don't get it, do you Harry?" Chris said softly, "That's something I've buried down so deep that _I _can't even access. And you, someone who hasn't got a fucking clue, can find it! I want to know why, _now draw your wand._"

Chris' wand flew back into his hand and raised it to meet Harry's, "Let's try this again shall we? Legilimens!"

_Vernon shoved Harry face first onto the floor, "You dirty little freak!" Vernon snarled, big meaty fingers entangling themselves in ebony hair and yanking them cruelly backwards causing the boy to cry out in pain, "I'm going to-"_

_"Get off me!" Fourteen-year-old Chris screamed as the demon shoved him back onto the bed, the silver collar glinting in the torchlight._

_"You shouldn't have come back here little kitten." The demon hissed._

_There were tears in Chris' eyes as he tried to push the demon off him, "Wyatt!" Chris screamed desperately, "Bianca! Luca! Someone please!" _

_It was then Harry realised Chris was naked._

_"Haven't you ever heard," A voice drawled behind them, "not to play with your food?"_

_"I'm hardly going to eat him!" the demon snarled, yanking Chris by the hair._

_"Yes, yes, I know. You're going to fuck him. But consider the possibilities…" the voice went on, and suddenly a female voice joined in, "I mean, while he is absolutely fuckable, he looks good enough to eat."_

_"And," another voice, closer to them, added, "Phoenixes don't share their toys."_

_The demon looked up, "He's not yours."_

_A teenager, older then Wyatt, with almost blood red hair and brown eyes yanked the demon upwards, "As a matter of fact," Chris said silkily as he stood up and a long silk wrap fell to the floor, "I am."_

_The demon's eyes widened as two flaming wings appeared behind Chris, the young witchlighter strode over to the demon who'd been haunting his nightmares for the past year, a small smile on his face as a green hilted athame appeared in his hand._

_"You see," Bianca said, "Kitten here is family."_

_Wyatt's blue eyes flicked between Bianca, Chris and the mystery man, "And you don't fuck with our family-"_

_"Unless," the other boy finished, "you want us to fuck with you."_

Harry's eyes widened, "What happened to the demon?"

"Dust." Chris said with a smile.

"So that's the demon that almost raped you?"

"Wait!" Sirius said, "A demon almost raped you?"

"Yes Dad." Chris said, "But it was a long time ago, I'm all grown up and the demon's all dead and dusted."

"Those wings were awesome."

"They were, weren't they?"

"How'd you get them?"

"Sneezed."

"You sneezed and you got wings?"

Chris closed his eyes and two fiery wings sprouted from his back, "Phoenix wings." Chris said, he closed his eyes and the wings changed back from fire to beautiful black feathery wings.

Raven's eyes widened, _he'd gotten them already? _

The wings disappeared, "I'm going to bed." Chris announced followed by Harry who went to his room to relay the events to Ron and Raven had a chat with Sirius and Remus.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 218**_

The next morning the screeching of tires and the honking of a car horn woke everyone in the house.

All wondering about the noise left their rooms and headed downstairs, Chris, dressed in his pajama pants and a singlet, dashed down the stairs a grin on his face. Opening the doors he stopped on the front step, "Bella Morgan what are you doing here?"

A girl, practically a younger carbon copy of Bianca ran up and jumped into Chris' arms and squealed, "Kitten!"

"Baby bird!" Chris laughed.

Another figure stepped out of the sports car and walked up to Chris and Bella, lowering his sunglasses he looked Chris up and down, and nodded appreciatively.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little kitten grew up."

The others, who couldn't hear what had been said saw a Chris grin and pull the other man into a hug, the taller of the two lifting the witchlighter into the air and spinning him around.

"C'mon," Chris laughed, "I want you to meet the family."

"Family? Chris they're all dead…"

Chris grinned broadly, "Luca, you should know me, I adapt."

Grabbing Bella and Luca by the hands and dragged them back to the front door and they walked inside, "Okay, Bella, Luca… this is Hermione, my girlfriend, Harry, my charge, Draco, my cousin and my friends Ron, Blaise and Raven. And this is my other Godfather Remus Lupin. And this," he gestured to Sirius, "Is my father, Sirius Black."

"But Kit," Bella said, "Leo-"

"Sirius is my biological father," Chris explained.

"Oh…"

"Anyway." Luca yawned, "We were wondering if you were doing anything today?"

"No, nothing really…"

"Well," Luca grinned, "you wanna spend the day with us?"

He looked back at the others, "I can't."

"Come on Chris…" Bella whined, "We haven't seen you in _ages_…"

"I've got homework to do. And I did promise I'd show them around."

"What homework is it?" Luca asked.

"The differences between English and American Magical cultures."

"So let's take 'em to Magic School! Bella grinned and walked over to Pansy, Hermione and Raven, "Hi! I'm Bella!"

Pansy grinned, "I'm Pansy, this is Hermione and that's Raven."

Bella dragged the girls off in one direction and Luca, Chris and the other boys went into another room, and Sirius and Remus just looked at each other as if to say, 'huh?

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 219**_

Twelve hours later everyone was sitting in a pizza place once again scoffing down on pizzas _(A/N: You'll hear about their trips when they're in front of Umbridge with their reports)_, "So," Luca said, "You got enough material for your assignments?"

"Hem, hem," They all looked up and saw Shades standing there, "you could have invited me."

"Shadow Puppet…" Chris trailed off, "Sorry. I-"

"It's okay," Shades said as he slid into his best friend and grabbed Chris' piece of pizza, "just so long as I get pizza andyousingwithBelltomorrow-"

"Okay, slow down, you want what?"

"For you, to sing tomorrow. With Bell. Wy and B's song…"

"I can't…" Chris said, "Shades I haven't sung-"

"I know." Shades said with a small smile, "But Bianca's always said that if she went first she'd want you to sing at her funeral."

Chris closed his eyes, "I don-"

"Don't say no Kit." Shades said, "Just promise me I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm-" Was Chris' non-committal response as he took a bite of his pizza slice, Shades grabbed Chris by the chin and forced him to look at him.

"You're coming Halliwell, even if I have to drag you there myself. Now it's fine if you don't sing and I know you don't like funerals but you will come. Are we clear?"

Chris swallowed the pizza, "Crystal Shady."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 219**_

Later that night Hermione walked into Chris' room to find him hunched over a desk with pieces of paper strewn across it, his eyes clouded over as he scribbled.

"Chris?" she asked tentatively, "What are you doing?"

_"Darkness spreads in coming light, fear the kinds that wake in the night For when the demons wake from sleep…to death the Phoenix will fly and weep."_

Hermione was looking over his shoulder, he was scribbling on a chart, recalling the visions he'd had on the last night they'd seen Bianca. And to her horror she came to the same conclusion that Chris' trance was giving him, Shades should have died in the attack. She remembered something Chris had said to Draco the previous year, _'My visions are never wrong.'_

Bianca was supposed to marry Michael.

Harry and Draco were supposed to have a relationship.

Chris and Blaise were supposed to have a fling.

She was supposed to have a daughter…

He didn't see anything with Shades… did that mean Shades wasn't supposed to have a future?"

"Yes." Chris turned around and pulled Hermione onto his lap, "That's exactly what it means." Hermione watched as the writing on the parchment disappeared.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Fuck no." Chris said as he started kissing up her neck.

"Why not?"

"It'd destroy him." Chris said, his kisses advancing up to her lips, "I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

"That's good." Hermione said as she kissed him back.

A fire seemed to erupt from the base of his spine, localized at the triquetra marking there. He moaned, "Oh fuck."

"Chris?"

There were tears in the eyes of the green eyed witch, "My back…" he groaned, leaning against Hermione, "It feels like it's on fire…" And then, as quickly as it had come, it passed.

"We should get someone-"

"No," Chris said quickly, "just lay down with me."

"You want to have sex now?"

"No. I just want you to sleep here with me… I could use the company."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Alright."

And Hermione, accompanied by a slightly shaking Chris, lay down in the queen sized bed and fell into an easy sleep.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 220**_

The morning of the funeral everyone, dressed and ready to go, was waiting for Chris to emerge from his room.

At a quarter to twelve Christopher Halliwell-Black walked down the stairs, a pair of black sunglasses doing his hair's usual job and obscuring his eyes, "Hey everyone."

"You ready?" Hermione asked.

Chris smiled weakly as a car horn honked, "As I'll ever be."

They walked out the door and Chris froze. There, in front of them, was a black limousine.

"No. No way!" Chris cried.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

Chris had pulled off his sunglasses and they could all see the fear in Chris' eyes, "I am _not_ getting in that car!"

Shades, Bella Luca climbed out of the limo and they could see the look on Chris' face, slowly the three Phoenixes walked over to them, "What's wrong?" Shades asked.

"I'll take Wyatt's bike to the funeral." Chris said.

"No." Shades said, "You're coming, in the car, with us."

"Shades…_I can't_." Chris said pleadingly at Bella ushered everyone else to the limo where they watched Shades and Luca try and calm Chris down a little.

"Yes you can." Luca said.

"You insensitive asshole!"

Luca moved closer to Chris and the others watched as Luca took Chris by the wrists and placed a leather band around Chris' wrist and started purring around his ear, "It's okay Chris." He whispered, "Nothing bad will happen, I promise you."

Chris leant against Luca, "You promise?" he asked softly, they could all see a change in Chris' whole demeanour as he leant into Luca.

"I promise Little Kitten." Luca said as he hugged him into him.

"What's Luca doing?" Harry asked.

"Well," Bella said, "a long time ago, when Chris' tantrums started getting… bad…Wyatt and Bianca, with Piper and Leo's permission, and the help of the Book of Shadows and the Phoenix Grimorie… they made this band which managed to get Chris' powers and emotions back in control. Make him easier to handle."

"So you turn him into a little submissive?" Sirius asked, "That's disgusting! And Piper and Leo let you do it?"

Bella leveled her eyes on Sirius, "That was hardly the case," she hissed, "Piper and Leo didn't know exactly what the band did, but when Chris lost control, he really lost control. And being an elemental…and a Halliwell, means he's quite tempremental… and dangerous."

"So you sought to control him?" Remus asked.

"No." Shades said as he climbed into the limo, "We sought to protect him. He's an empath and that power in itself is dangerous here. If he has the band on, and one of us is with him…if he's upset, he's safe."

It was then Chris stepped into the car and leant into Shades and closed his eyes, Luca sat next to Chris and pulled Chris toward him as the car left the gates and headed to the cemetery.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 221**_

They stepped out of the limo and Luca snapped the band off, and no sooner had the leather left Chris' wrist he slapped Luca, hard, "You ass!'

With that, he walked with Shades and the others to the grave site where everyone was assembled.

The Morgans sat with the Morris' and of course, the last of the Halliwell's, while Sirius, Remus and the others sat behind them.

Behind the black lenses of his glasses Chris zoned out of the proceedings, his eyes locked on the ebony casket, that was until Shades stood up.

" My sister was a good singer, which may surprise some of you. What may surprise you even more was that my sister of all people loved the movie Moulin Rouge. And the song she and Wyatt made their own was 'Come what may.' And those of you who knew Wyatt knew he couldn't sing a note to save his life. But it didn't stop them singing it at kareoke. And deafening myself and Chris in the process.

And something that might surprise all of you is that little Chrissy here as well as my cousin Bella, can sing beautifully. And Binky always, always said, that if she went first she wanted them to sing at her funeral. So now, if they're willing, I ask them to come up here."

_(A/N: Jumbled a little I know… but wait until what happens next… TTFN!)_

_(A/N2:Don't forget to review okay?)_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

There was no going back now. Bella's hand found his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, **We good to go Kitten?**

Chris nodded, **I think so.**

The Phoenix and the Witchlighter stood up together, moved to the other side of the coffin and sat down on two conveniently placed stools and it was then, behind black mirrored lenses two green eyes saw, Bianca and Wyatt, Wyatt's arms wrapped around Bianca and their eyes trained on him.

A small smile flickered across his face as the music started, and for the first time in almost a year Chris opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
like I've never seen the sky before   
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, Winter to Spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

Hermione, along with 99 of everyone else there felt as though Chris was in fact singing to them alone.

Green eyes closed tightly as a few stray tears slid down his cheeks.

_  
Come what may  
Come what May  
I will Love you until My dying day… _

And with perfect timing Bella joined in.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

Shades wasn't blind, he could see Chris' thumb rubbing over something in his hand. Looking up slightly he realised Chris was opening up, the sun shone down brightly as the music picked up and the mixed feelings of sadness, happiness and contentment swept over everyone as the empath let his powers out._  
_

_Come what may  
Come what may I will love you until my dying day (Repeat)_

I will love you...

suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Come what may  
Come what may  
i will love you until my dying day 

The music stopped and Chris and Bella walked back to their seats and sat down.

The people in the front row all sat extremely composed, Sirius could see the perfect resemblance to the way traditional purebloods would act. And to his surprise, at that moment he couldn't see any of himself and Piper in Chris but he sat like Narcissa always did.

Remus noticed it too.

Slowly the mortal members of the people gathered at the funeral left, it was then Chris opened the piece of parchment and showed it to Shades.

"When did you draw this?" he asked breathless, "It's beautiful."

"Last night." Chris said with a small smile, "Inspiration struck. You can set them free if you want."

"Bianca would love that." Shades said.

Shades traced his fingers over the drawing and a brilliant flaming amber phoenix, wrapped around a crystal blue phoenix shot up from the grave and into the sky before exploding into a shower of lights.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 222**_

The funeral ended and Chris and the others went back to the Montana mansion, where Chris conjured some food when they relaxed into quiet conversation. Sirius and Remus walked to another room to talk leaving Luca, Chris, Shades, Bella, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione in the lounge.

"So Chris," Bella said, "we were thinking about going out tonight."

Chris bought a bottle of vodka to his lips, "Oh? Where to?"

"Crimson Eclipse."

Chris tensed, "I'm not going."

"Please?" Shades asked, "Just as a final tribute to Binky and Wy."

"What's the deal about Crimson Eclipse?" Blaise asked.

Harry twigged, "I take it that's where you were almost raped?"

If looks could kill, and in the Halliwell family that is a fact, Harry Potter would not be saving the Wizarding World any time soon.

There were gasps coming from those who hadn't heard the story, with a sigh, Chris quickly and briefly, retold the story.

"So are you guys coming or not?" Bella asked.

"You're going to want to play dress ups again, aren't you Baby bird?"

"Oh pretty please Kitten!"

"No!"

"Kitty!"

"No!" Chris stood up, "No, no, no and NO!"

Grinning slyly Luca waved his hand and Chris felt the Phoenix's magic wrap around him and when he looked down he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black singlet. With bare feet, a leather band imprinted with flames around one wrist and a simple chain on the wrist that still had the bracelet Hermione had given him and a silver collar around his neck.

In short, with the slight scowl and chocolate brown hair falling into his eyes Chris looked like a five-year-old.

Albeit an ultra gorgeous five-year-old.

"Change me back!" he pouted.

"No." Luca smirked.

"Yes!"

Hermione, a smile firmly on her lips, walked over to her boyfriend and toyed with the collar around his neck, reaching up she smiled at him and whispered, "You look so _fucking _hot."

"Miss Granger," Chris smiled, "are you telling me that this _turns you on_?"

Hermione whispered in his ear, "You better believe it."

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend he pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately and they only pulled apart when oxygen truly became a necessity, both flushed Chris whispered, "Alright, we can go."

"Brilliant." Bella grinned, "But the rest of you need to change. Luca, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Of course not li'l sis." And soon enough everyone could have fit in in the Underworld, which, of course is a good thing seeing as they were going to the Underworld…

"DAD!" Chris sung out, "UNCLE MOONY!"

"WHAT?"

"WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'LL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF HOURS! OKAY?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING HUNTING ARE YOU?"

"NO DAD!"

"YOU PROMISE?"

Chris sighed, "YES DAD!"

"Why did you shout it to him?" Draco asked.

"Coz I don't want him coming in here and seeing us dressed like this." Chris said and with that, those who could teleport did so, taking a couple of people with them.

When they reformed in front of the club Chris moved to Luca's side.

"Why are you acting like you've got that band back on your wrist?" Pansy asked.

"You'll see." Chris said as they walked in.

The doors swung open and the room stopped, and the DJ (_Yes, demon clubs do have DJs too.) _called out over the speakers, "Well look who finally showed his pretty arse up after all these years! Kitten is back ladies and gentlemen."

Chris, who tightened his grip on Luca's arm, blushed, and smiled, his eyes firmly planted on the floor.

The others could all see both males and females dressed in a similar style to Chris, "This is like a-"

"Lets go sit down." Bella said. They found themselves a little corner and everyone bar Chris sat down.

"Chris why aren't you sitting?" Hermione asked.

"Protocol." Luca answered and patted the space beside him but before our whitelighter could sit down the atmosphere changed and they didn't miss Chris tense as all the other 'pets' left the floor. He went to sit down and found he couldn't get back down.

"Luca…"

Shades' eyes had turned on the door where three imposing figures had just walked through, and to their shock and horror it was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and 'Tom Riddle'.

Chris muttered something about kicking his guardian angel's ass and proceeded to ignore the three newcomers.

Snape and Voldemort sat down, Lucius removed his cloak to reveal, a set of rather okay muggle clothes, the music started and Malfoy senior began to advance on Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius demanded as he grabbed Chris' hand roughly.

_Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!_

"Playing." Chris replied, dancing out of Lucius' grasp, "You're about to find out why they call me Kitten.

_  
ROXANNE   
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE   
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night _

"He's playing." Luca said with a grin, "I'll be damned if he's not _playing_ with him!"

Another singer started as Lucius' moves whenever he got hold of Chris began to get more and more violent.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!  
_

What they weren't expecting was for Lucius to grab Chris by the hair, wrench his head to the side and bite his wife's cousin HARD on the neck, hard enough to draw blood. Chris' head fell back, his eyes closed, "Stop." He moaned softly.

_  
Why does my heart cry?  
_

"What the fuck is he doing to Chris?" Draco was bewildered, and he was hit with a pretty serious realisation, his mother was going to kill him.

_ROXANNE! Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but   
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!_

They never got to see how the rest of the dance would have gone because Luca had finally had enough. Getting to his feet he walked through the barrier and stormed over to Lucius and Chris and wrenched the younger of the two away from Lucius and pulled him in roughly before nodding at Bell and they all shimmered out.

_(I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It just sorta slipped out!)_

So, they all reappeared in the en suite in Chris' bedroom, Luca sat Chris down in the bath, pulled off the singlet Chris was wearing and began applying a healing balm to the bite.

"Ow." Chris muttered, "Dray where did your dad learn to bite like _that_? It fucking hurt."

"He was putting on a show for Voldemort."

"That's all well and good but it still hurt!" The wound cleared and Chris said, "You guys should all just go to bed, after all, we're flying out tomorrow."

Grumbling, the others all left save Hermione, "Don't get up." She said with a sly smile as she tugged off Chris' jeans before turning on the water then getting undressed herself, climbing in the newly made bubble bath she kissed Chris heatedly.

"Mione…"

"Yes?" she purred.

"You still want this after the club?"

Hermione's hands tangled themselves in Chris' dark hair and she smiled innocently, "I told you baby," she whispered, "you look good enough to eat."

"I love you." He said with a yawn.

"I love you too." Hermione said as she started kissing up his neck, playing for a moment where the lingering bruise from Lucius lay.

But through Hermione's ministrations, the bubblebath and all the shit he'd been through today, fell asleep in the tub.

She smiled and kissed him softly once more on the lips, snapped off the silver collar, let the tub drain and cast a few drying charms on herself and her sleeping boyfriend and after wrapping a fluffy towel around herself she grabbed her wand and levitated Chris into his bedroom. Before she slid into bed with him she oulled on what she assumed was one of Wyatt's shirts (because it came down almost to her knees), pulled a pair of pajama pants on him then pulled the covers over them and whispered, "Goodnight Angel."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 223**_

The next morning, when Chris awoke Hermione was already gone and Chris felt a twinge of sadness because he knew what he had to do today.

Pulling off his triquetra necklace, something he never did, he slipped it into an envelope along with a letter Chris'd been working on the previous night.

Getting dressed Chris went through the usual movements, closing his eyes he could sense Darryl and Sheila downstairs, Sirius shouted up the stairs, "Hurry up Chris!"

Just as the taxis pulled up Chris walked downstairs where everyone was waiting, "Where's your trunk?" Sirius asked.

"Upstairs." Chris said.

"Well the taxi's here, go get your bag."

"No. That won't be necessary."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because I'm staying here. I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

There was a thunk as jaws and trunks in turn hit the floor.

_(A/N: Ta da! And the only reason the scene at the club was in was because I've been listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and I love that song.And the scene was just too odd for me not to put it in.)_


	59. Chapter 59

_I don't own most of the characters and I definitely don't own the Wednesday 13 lyrics. Enjoy._

Chapter Fifty Nine

"What do you mean you're _not_ going back?"

"Did I stutter? God I hate when I do that-"

"Chris this isn't a time for sarcasm. Get your bags and lets go."

"No."

"Christopher-"

"Dad, nothing you say is going to change my mind. I'm staying here. The Underworld needs to get the message that the Charmed legacy isn't dead. This is _my_ fight and I can't expect the Phoenixes to pick up the slack.

Voldemort and the war, that's _not_ my fight, and I got involved in it and one of my best friends ended up _dead_, at least she was magical and had a chance of defending herself. But what happens if Voldemort sends his cronies after Uncle Darryl and Aunt Sheila and the boys? They're Muggles Dad…I'm needed here."

Everyone was just sort of staring, "What about me?" Harry asked, anger starting to rise up, "You're supposed to be my whitelighter remember? You're supposed to keep me safe!"

"I'll talk to the Elders and see if they can transfer your case to a better whitelighter."

"I don't want another one, I want you."

"I can't do this Harry, I can't protect you." He looked over at Draco, "Looks like you're going to have to find another drinking buddy cuz."

Draco glared in response.

"What about school?" Hermione asked, and then in a slightly broken voice she asked, "What about _me_?"

Chris walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her he slid the letter into her back pocket and whispered, "I love you. Trust in that." He paused, "And for now, this is the best thing for everyone." Before he pulled away he whispered, "I'll be back for what's in the envelope." He kissed her cheek and moved away.

"Chris-" Remus started to say.

"Leave it Moony." Sirius said sharply, "If he wants to stay, let him." He paused, "After all _this isn't his fight._"

Chris sighed, "You know, sometimes, if you love something you have to let it go."

"The taxi's waiting." Sirius said, opening the door and walking out. Everyone but Pansy walked out the door.

"Are you sure about what you're doing?"

Chris, biting his lower lip nodded, "Yes Flower Child, I am."

She smiled slightly, "You don't look it."

"You're too damn insightful for your own good, you know that?"

"Sirius'll come around. He loves you."

"I hurt him." Chris said with a shrug, "He'll hate me forever."

"He's your father. He won't. He can't."

A smile flashed across Chris' face and he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "Stay safe Flower."

"You too Kit."

"Taxi's waiting-"

"I better go." Pansy said with a smile, "I'll owl you when we get back."

"If you must."

"Bye Chris."

"Bye Pans…"

The door closed behind Pansy and Chris sank down on the stairs and sobbed into his hands, alone in the silent mansion. Walls shook and pictures rattled and outside, as the taxis left the driveway storm clouds rolled over San Francisco and rain poured over the city as Chris began to sob his heart out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 224**_

"I cant believe it!" Harry ranted, "Not his fight? Blah, blah, blah, he's just a fucking coward!"

"Oh do shut up Harry." Hermione snapped as she pulled the envelope from her pocket.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry what does it look like?"

"Stop bickering with Potter Granger and read the damned letter."

"Oh yes oh mighty Malfoy Sir!" Hermione snapped sarcastically causing Pansy, Ron, Raven, Harry, Blaise and even Draco himself to laugh.

She opened the envelope Chris' necklace fell onto her lap, she picked it up, "He's always said he would never take this off…"

She pulled the letter out and began to read it aloud…

_Dear Hermione, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Raven, Ron, Blaise, Dad and Uncle Moony,_

_Right now I know you're probably all mad at me but I beg your understanding… _

_Staying here and not going back with you has been one of the hardest decisions I've had to make in a long time. I love you all and you **are** my family. But my family here needs protecting too. They're Muggles for fucks sake! _

_Sorry, but they're my ties to my family, and I need to make sure that they're safe before I can do anything for me. And I know that sounds like a bunch of old whoee but it's important to me and I need to do this._

_Dad, you're one of the most important people to me in this world and I know you're probably pissed as hell at me but listen to me okay, I love you and I'm doing all this to protect you._

_Misguided I know._

_But listen to my reasoning, you see, as long as I'm alive there'll be demons after me. And the Death Eaters are after Harry, I'm not a safe person to be around these days, especially with this whole werewolf thing going on. I think a nice big mansion is a perfect place to hide out, don't you?_

_I hate the thought of leaving you all._

_But I also hate the person I've become in your world…Not the person that loves all of you dearly but the person who killed six people in revenge for the death of one of his best friends and found some satisfaction in doing so._

_And that goes against **everything** I've been taught, demons are okay to kill but people, people are a no no._

_As you can see, I've got a few issues but can you honestly blame me after all the shit I've been through? No? I didn't think so._

_Now for some parting bits and pieces_

_Harry, talk to the others, tell them…tell them everything. _

_Dray, what can I say except you have to be one of the only people who caan infuriate me and make me laugh at the same time._

_I know I've left some of you out but now I'm up to my favourite girl, Hermione._

_Mione, you have to be, besides my mother and aunts, the most beautiful, strong, clever and caring person I know and I love you so much._

_And Mione, don't take this off, because as long as you're wearing it I know you'll be safe. All you need to do is touch it if you don't feel safe. My family's magic will protect you._

_And I know I've told you that I would never take this necklace off, but this is your assurance that I will return to you. It might be two days from now, a week, a month, I don't know, but I will be back. _

_Trust me, I'm harder to get rid of then the smell in Buckbeak's room._

_My love to you all._

_Christopher._

Hermione slid the necklace on and could immediately feel the power thrumming through it, Sirius' eyes were closed tightly, Harry's eyes were wide. Pansy had a grin on her face as did Blaise.

"I'd like to know what's so funny." Hermione said.

"It's just classic Chris, isn't it?" Blaise said.

The taxi stopped at the airport and after paying the fare they headed home and were on their way back to school.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 225**_

"Luca? That you?"

"I'm still at the Mansion-"

"Yes, they've gone."

"No, I'm staying here for the time being."

"I was wondering what the theme is tonight at Eclipse?"

"Because I want to go."

"Because I'm in the mood for doing something a little reckless."

"Because I'm fucked up okay?"

"Look, just stop with the questions and come pick me up! I want to play."

As soon as Chris hung up Luca appeared before him dressed for hunting. No sooner had he appeared then Chris was dressed as he had been the previous night.

"Nice to see you Kitten."

Chris stood up, "You too Lynx."

Luca held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Chris laughed and took it, "We shall."

They shimmered down to the Underworld and went their separate ways, pouting and shuffling his feet in the warm sand he looked adorable. With a slightly far away look Chris began to talk through the caverns a soft singing escaping his lips as he went.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" A hand on his chest halted him.

Green eyes looked up through a curtain of dark hair with a slight look of surprise, "Oh hello." He said airily, "Have you seen my owner?"

"Your owner?" The demon laughed, "You're from Eclipse, aren't you?"

Chris nodded, "Yes sir. He told me to wait for him and he disappeared! I got scared, I don't want him to be mad at me! He'll hurt me.!" Chris was getting hysterical.

"Calm down Pet," the demon said, "We'll take you to your master…"

Luca's voice rang out, "That won't be necessary." The demon turned around and saw the Phoenix, "Come here Kitten."

Chris nodded fearfully, "Yes master." And ran to Luca's side.

Luca turned to Chris and grabbed him by the chin, "Did he touch you?"

Chris shook his head.

Luca's grip tightened painfully, "I don't need to be an empath to know you're lying Kitten. Now, did he touch you?"

Chris nodded, growling, Luca spun around and flung an energy ball at the other demon incinerating it.

"Ow, you ass!" Chris snapped, rubbing his jaw, "That fucking hurt."

"You'll get over it." Luca said, "Now lets get going."

Together they walked into Crimson Eclipse, Luca whispered in his ear, "You're singing Kitten."

Chris shot his friend a look before walking up onto the stage and grabbing hold of the microphone.

_I've made a fist but I cannot knock upon that door  
'Cause once I walk through it I won't be coming back no more  
It's strange how everything can change oh, so very fast  
Somewhere someone out there will always have the last laugh_

Just say a prayer for me, in case I forget  
And when you speak of me, don't say it in regret  
Life's a grave...dig it

I'll put the noose around my neck  
Will you get to me just in time?  
I've got no reason left to live  
But I've got a hundred to die  
I'll put my hands together now  
Hold them up to the sky  
But there's no one to save me, yeah  
'Cause I know...God is a lie  
God is a lie

Everyday I look at myself and I wonder why  
I have written the soundtrack to the end of my life  
And as I climb this ladder now it is certain I will fall  
God, he must be deaf because he never heard me call

Just say a prayer for me, in case I forget  
And when you speak of me, don't say it in regret  
Life's a grave...dig it

I'll put the noose around my neck  
Will you get to me just in time?  
I've got no reason left to live  
But I've got a hundred to die  
I'll put my hands together now  
Hold them up to the sky  
But there's no one to save me, yeah  
'Cause I know...God is a lie  
God is a lie

Somebody save me!

Just say a prayer for me, in case I forget  
And when you speak of me, don't say it in regret  
Life's a grave...dig it

I'll put the noose around my neck  
Will you get to me just in time?  
I've got no reason left to live  
But I've got a hundred to die  
I'll put my hands together now  
Hold them up to the sky  
But there's no one to save me, yeah  
'Cause I know...God is a lie  
God is a lie

Smirking, Chris walked down again to where Luca was waiting patiently, "Had your fun Kit?"

Chris smiled, "Fun doesn't stop here."

"Why not?"

"Because they haven't got the message yet."

"What message?"

"That I'm not one to be fucked with."

"So lets go do this then."

Twenty dusted colonies later Chris looked to Luca, "You think they've got the message now?"

"I think so." Chris smirked.

So, the two of them shimmered back to the Montana Mansion and parted ways, conjuring a bottle of fire whiskey Chris walked to the bathroom, running the tub he slid in, turned the radio on, and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Here's to another glorious fuck up by Christopher Halliwell." He murmured.

He could hear a scratching at the window, peering at the window he saw It flapping at the window. With a twisting movement the window opened and the owl flew in.

_/So I take it they're back then?/_

_/Yes./ It said/And nobody's very happy with you/_

_/They'll survive./_

_/How the hell did you get here?/_

_/That Slytherin girl, Pansy, not as dumb as she looks./_

_/Oh?/_

_/Yes, it's all explained in the letter./_

_/Thanks./_

Chris snatched the letter out of the bird's talons and settled back into the tub.

_Hey Kit,_

_Thought I'd send It with your letter. He seems to be the only owl that can get around Umbridge._

_I don't know what Granger's more worried about, you, or you missing your exams._

_Come back soon okay? Hogwarts is boring without you._

_Love ya!_

_Flower Child._

_P.S. There's a tag on It's leg, tap it with your wand and when it charges your owl'll be transported back to school._

_P.P.S. I saw Drakey talking to Luna Lovegood. Should I be worried?_

_P.P.P.S. Potter is UNBELIEVABLE! We've shagged twice and he wants to TALK! I swear if he want's to hold hands like a bloody Hufflepuff the Wizarding World will need a new savior because Harry dear will either be dead or getting an education._


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

_Flower Child,_

_ Don't kill Harry, it'd be bad for business, if I'm not back by the time the exam timetables are out can you owl them to me?_

_Ta,_

_Nox._

_P.S. I'd be more worried if Draco was sticking his tongue down her throat. But don't worry, Luna's not as weird as she acts. She's quite normal actually._

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 225**_

BAM! CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

"Are you quite done?"

"No-" **bang**, "I'm-" **crash**, "Not!"

"Sirius, smashing up his room isn't going to bring him back."

Sirius dropped his wand, "It makes me feel better though."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh what would you know Moony?" Sirius sighed.

Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around his friend, "I know you miss him." Remus whispered, "I miss him too. But we need to trust he knows what he's doing."

"He's on his own." Sirius said, "He's hurting so he's pushing us all away. He's going to go hunting… Merlin, what happens if he gets killed?"

"He won't." Remus soothed, "He's too damn stubborn to get himself killed, just like you."

Sirius allowed a brief smile to flash across his face, "Thanks."

Remus waved his wand, "Repairo.

Chris' room went back to the way it had been, looking down, Sirius saw a folded piece of parchment, "What's that?"

Picking it up he unfolded it and a saw a drawing of him, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Raven, Narcissa and Chris.

Remus looked at the drawing, "It's beautiful."

"It is."

"The kid has amazing talent."

Sirius half smiled, "Yeah. He's also- you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to owl Cissa."

"Why?"

"If anyone can make Chris come home it's Narcissa Malfoy."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 226**_

It had been two days since they got back from San Francisco leaving Chris behind. Hermione was depressed, Harry was more temperamental then usual, both he and Draco hexing younger kids who pissed them off. Draco, to his shock and horror had been spending more time then he ever thought to be healthy with Luna Lovegood and was enjoying it.

Harry and Pansy had started, as Draco put it, 'shagging like bunnies' and Ron found himself falling for Raven. And to Ron's horror and Ginny's surprise Ginny was falling for and flirting shamelessly with, Blaise Zabini.

So the group was sitting in the couches in the lounge of the Founders' Rooms and talking about how they were going to get Chris back.

"We can always just get the Knight Bus back to London, catch a plane and drag him back here?" Harry said.

"Summon him?" Raven suggested.

"These are all very good ideas," Draco interrupted, "But they are lacking a certain finesse."

"Oh and what do you suggest Ferret?" Ron snapped.

"Well, _Weasel_," Draco drawled, "I was going to suggest we owl my mother." Harry snorted, "What do you find so funny Potter?"

"Well usually you owl your father. He jingles some money around and you, you get your own way. And anyway, what's your mother going to do?"

Draco and Pansy both laughed, "You're so sweet Harry," Pansy said as she patted his knee, "But what you need to understand is-"

"Nobody says no to Narcissa Malfoy." Draco finished, "Not even my father."

There was a pause before Hermione said, "So what are you waiting for?" she asked, "Owl her already."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 227**_

With a scowl, Narcissa opened the two letters the owls had deposited on her perfectly good, now ruined, scrambled eggs.

Lucius smirked, "Who ruined your eggs 'Cissa?"

She scanned the pages, "Sirius and Draco."

"And what do they have to say?"

"They've returned home…"

"And?'

"Christopher's stayed in America."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "How unfortunate for Potter."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, Christopher's Potter's whitelighter isn't he?"

"Yes." She replied, a slow smile appearing on her face, "I know what you're thinking Lucius."

"Do you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"Don't worry, if Chris is over there-"

"They want me to bring him home."

Suddenly a third owl, carrying a small package appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of Lucius, dropping the package on his plate of scrambled eggs.

Opening the letter he smirked.

"So who ruined your eggs dear?"

"Your cousin."

"What does he have to say?"

"Dear Lucius, by now you and Cissa have heard that I'm in America. And at the minute I don't have any intentions of returning.

In the case enclosed it a box of things you're going to need after your little trip to the department of mysteries. Did you really think I didn't know? About the prophecy? Or did I just give away a trade secret, because, if I timed it right It (that's the owl's name by the way), has just dropped this little present in your, scrambled eggs I believe?

The green and blackish potion is one that will, I'm pretty sure, remove all traces of the dark mark. The crystals are to go at the very most edges of your property, when all four are in place it will block anyone still bearing the mark. And the clear potions are blocking potions that will shield you.

That is of course, if you seriously do not wish to be in the service of a certain Dark Lord.

I am taking the biggest leap of faith in trusting you here Lucius… I only hope that you don't let me down.

Say hi to Cissa for me,

Kit.

P.S. To send It back home, tap your wand against the the band against his leg and when it charges he'll come home.

P.P.S. Watch out, he bites if you call him a girl.

P.P.P.S. Don't worry about the bite, Luca fixed it nice and pretty but damn your teeth are sharp!"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "What bite?"

"He was at that demon club the Dark Lord likes to frequent."

"And that required you to bite him?"

"There's a bit more to it then that Narcissa."

"Well enlighten me Lucius."

"The club is set up as 'pets' and owners," Narcissa gave him a look, "Don't give me that look. I don't know what he was doing there dressed as a pet!"

"I still don't see how _any_ of this caused you to bite him."

"The Dark Lord makes sure that the owner of the club sets up a spell that one pet is left on the dance floor and then it's up to Severus or myself to play with the pet."

"And how exactly did you _play_ with him?"

"Actually, he did most of the playing. We were dancing."

"And then you bit him?"

"Yes. And then his owner pulled him away."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"You're about to find out why they call me kitten."

"Really? How interesting."

"So when are you going to get the boy back?"

"Give him a couple of days. If he doesn't come home in three days I'll go get him."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 228**_

_"Freak!" A whip cracked against his skin._

_"Please Uncle Vernon! I didn't mean it!" He screamed as the hulking great fat man strapped him to the bed, "Please don't!" he sobbed as his pants were yanked down._

_"See this boy?" Vernon was dangling a carving knife in front of his face, "This will make you **wish** I was fucking you."_

_The knife was pressed deeply against the back of his legs, slowly and agonizingly being dragged across the skin leaving crimson trails melting together in its wake…_

Screaming, Chris bolted upright, his eyes wide and body dripping in sweat, he fell back against the cushions, "Oh fuck me!"

He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the others left four nights ago.

"Hello."

Chris' eyes snapped open and he came face to face with…himself, he blinked, yep, definitely staring into an amber-eyed version of himself.

"Get up." The other him snarled.

Chris blinked.

The other one grabbed him roughly by the shirt, "Fine!" in one swift movement Chris was yanked off the bed and thrown against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

"Nicholas, don't hurt him."

Chris frowned, "Bianca?"

"And me Squirt."

"Wy? Alright what the hell is going on?"

Wyatt pushed Nick back, "Sit down Chris, we need to talk." He guided the rather freaked out Chris back to the bed.

"Little Kitten," Bianca smiled sadly, "what happened to us wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Chris whispered, "I got you involved in this stupid war…and they killed you."

Bianca put her hands on either side of his face, "Look at me Kit." Green eyes looked up, "Bad guys have been coming into the manor since it was built. Shades and I were just unprepared."

"But-"

"No buts." Bianca said firmly, I don't blame you and neither should you."

"And Chris," Chris turned to face Wyatt, "what happened to us wasn't your fault. Just because you saw it didn't mean you could stop it, some things happen for a reason and this is one of these things. And Chris, you're my little brother…and just because Sirius is your father doesn't make you any less of a Halliwell."

Chris, who obviously wasn't thinking that oh jeez, I dunno, 'hey, maybe these guys are demons,' flung his arms around Wyatt and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Chris." Wyatt whispered, pressing a kiss into the dark hair, "You'll be fine."

"This is all well and good." Nicholas cut in, "But how about the reason we're here?"

Wyatt pulled back, "That's right," looking Chris in the eyes he said, "You need to go back to Hogwarts."

"I can't!" Chris cried, "Wyatt, I can't go back there! I can't handle this damn war, Harry's an idiot and this Voldemort guy is fucked in the head!"

"Yeah, I gathered that." Wyatt said with a smile."

"Does Mum hate me?" Chris asked in a small voice.

"Why would she hate you?"

"I killed six people Wyatt! Shades and I…and…I can't go back to Hogwarts because I'm afraid of what I'll become!"

"Kit, you'll always be my little brother and mum and dad's baby boy."

Chris smiled through his tears, "Thanks…"

Nicholas, leaning against the wall said, "You need to go back to Hogwarts, you've got a destiny of your own to fulfil and lets not forget that potion." He looked out the window, "After all, it's mighty close to the full moon."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So will you go back?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll think about it."

"B-"

"Okay." Wyatt said with a smile, "That's okay." He kissed Chris' forehead, "Stay safe little brother."

The three of them disappeared and Chris looked around the room, "I must really be losing it."

Waving his hands all his stuff flew into his trunk, the trunk into his hand and Chris orbed.

Landing in Darryl and Sheila's lounge room he lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning our hero woke to someone shaking his shoulder, opening his eyes blearily he looked up and blinking a couple of times he yawned, "Uncle Darryl?"

"What are you doing here?"

Chris pushed himself up, "Couldn't sleep at the mansion. I orbed here, I hope you don't mind…"

"I meant the couch." Darryl smirked, "You know you're always welcome here. Take your stuff up to the guest room, then come to the kitchen, Sheila's making breakfast." Chris nodded and orbed upstairs.

Throwing on a long sleeved tee Chris orbed back downstairs, "Hey." He said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart." Sheila said, putting a bowl in his hands, "sit down and have some cereal."

"Where are the guys?"

"They left for school already." Sheila said as Chris started to eat the corn flakes.

"How are you feeling?"

He winced as he sat, "Not so hot to be honest, haven't been sleeping too well. Bad dreams."

"I'm sure it'll pass. They always do."

"Yeah." Chris smiled.

So Chris decided to throw himself full force into Muggle normalcy. Forgetting what his 'dream' had told him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 229**_

"Seven days." Narcissa murmured.

"OWL's start in two days." Lucius said.

"I guess I had better do this."

"Have fun with the Muggles dear." Lucius said.

"Come with me."

"I don't think so."

"Fine." Narcissa stood up, straightened her clothes and apparated.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 230**_

It had been seven days since they'd left America, two since they'd owled Narcissa and three since they'd met Hagrid's little brother and Gryffindor won the cup.

OWLs would begin in two days.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 231**_

A loud _crack_ caused Darryl and Sheila to run into their lounge where they saw a woman with long blonde hair and deep blue robes, she turned to them, "Hello? I'm looking for Christopher Black."

"There's no one of that name here."

A weak voice came from behind them, "What took you so long Cissa?"

Darryl and Sheila turned and the three adults saw Chris, in tracky pants, a jumper, with Wyatt's jacket over top and his ugh boots on, stood in the doorway looking like he'd been hit with a truck.

"Oh Merlin!" Narcissa exclaimed as she moved to his side, "What happened to you?"

Chris shrugged, "I, my head hurts, my hands shake and I can't even brew a fucking potion. Cissy I want to go back." He whispered.

"Excuse me," Darryl cut in, "Who are you exactly?"

Narcissa turned to the Morris', "My name is Narcissa Malfoy."

"And how do you know Chris?"

"He's my cousin." She replied, she turned to Chris, "Where are your things?"

"Guest room."

Narcissa nodded, "Alright. You sit here and I will collect your things." She turned to Sheila, "Show me where he's been sleeping."

Sheila took her upstairs, "Are you a mother?" Sheila asked Narcissa.

A brief smile flashed on Narcissa's face, "One son, Draco, he's in the same year as Chris. Different house though. You?"

"Two boys." Sheila said, "Michael and DJ."

"DJ?"

"Darryl Junior."

"Oh." She waved her wand and Chris' things flew into his trunk.

"Narcissa," Sheila said, blue eyes turned to meet brown, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's the day of the full moon." _(Snape told Narcissa about it)_, "He hasn't had any of the potions he should have."

"Potions?"

Narcissa sat down on a chair, "In our world a child becomes an adult at the age of seventeen and more often then not they will receive some sort of magical inheritance. We discovered that one of Chris' past lives was actually that of our ancestor Nicholas Black and it seems Chris is inheriting his magical signiture."

"I don't understand…"

"Nicholas was bitten by a werewolf whilst he was coming into his inheritance, the Veela blood mixed with the werewolf bite and Nicholas became the first Shadow Veela. And we're not completely sure but Chris might be a Shadow Veela as he is presenting certain traits."

"So he's a werewolf?"

"Not really, he won't transform. But he will take on a lot of the characteristics of one, possessiveness, rage, strength…things like that. And he will have a mate."

"A mate?"

Narcissa nodded, "Like you and your husband," she tried to explain, "Except that his will have already been chosen and he'll discover who it is through their scent. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that it may be Miss Granger. But we digress, I need to take Chris back with me…not only is it the full moon but his exams start tomorrow."

Sheila just nodded, "Alright."

They headed back downstairs where Chris was practically asleep on the couch, Darryl shook his shoulder, "Come on Kit, wake up."

"Five more minutes." Chris muttered.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell!"

Chris shot up and Darryl grinned, "I can't believe that still works on you."

"Aunty Sheila you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sheila grinned, "Come here Kitty Cat."

Chris got up and Sheila wrapped her arms around him, "I love you Chris, don't you dare ever forget that. And we're here when ever you need us. You're always welcome."

"I love you so much." Chris whispered, "Thank you."

Darryl hugged him next, "Stay safe Chris. I love you and I hope to see you soon. Don't forget to write."

Chris beamed at him, "I love you too Uncle Darryl."

"Good luck with your exams." Sheila said.

His grin widened, "See you soon!"

"Alright, take my hand." Narcissa said, she pointed her wand at Chris' trunk and it shrunk (poetry anyone?), Chris stuck it in his pocket, waved at his godparents and took his cousin's hand, "Hold tight." Then they disapparated.

When they reappeared Chris staggered a little, "I reckon that's worse then first time orbing."

Lucius breezed into the hall, "You look like shit."

"Hello to you too Lucius, yes I'm fine, how are you? It's nice to see you too." Chris said sarcastically.

Lucius smirked, "You still look like shit."

"What a very un-aristocratic greeting that was." Chris replied with a smirk, "Anyone would think you were slipping Mr Malfoy."

Narcissa watched them with a hint of amusement, "Alright, that's enough, I'll take Christopher to Draco's rooms. Lucius would you mind fire-calling Severus? Tell him we've got Chris and to bring some of his potions."

Lucius walked back into the sitting room and made the call, "Severus?"

Snape's head appeared in the fireplace, "Yes Lucius?"

"Narcissa brought Chris here." Lucius said, "He's not looking well."

"I'd assume not. It's the full moon tonight."

"Well she told me to tell you to bring some potions."

"I'll be right over."

Lucius nodded and stood up, two minutes later in a flash of green flames Snape walked out of the Malfoy's fireplace and the two men headed up to Draco's rooms. Opening the door they saw Narcissa holding Chris as he sobbed in her arms.

"Mr Black."

Stiffening, wiping his eyes the young witch looked up, "Professor Snape?"

"Who else did you think it would be?" Snape said sarcastically, "Lucius was right, you look like shit."

"Well fuck you too sunshine." Chris snapped. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Snape smirked, "Mr Black I would honestly not expect anything less from you. Whilst I am sure that it is your natural nature, this once we will chalk it down to the fullness of the moon."

Chris leant against his cousin's shoulder, "Yeah," he said drowsily, "you do that sir."

Snape held out a greyish potion, "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"As much of the wolfsbane potion that is safe for you to consume at one time."

"Oh." He murmured, "Forgot about that." He reached out and took the bottle, pinched his nose and downed the entire potion, "That's horrible!"

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you had have been here to take your potions."

Narcissa looked up, "It's not the time for I told you so's Severus." She turned to Chris, "you can sleep here tonight and you can return to school tomorrow."

Chris nodded, "Okay, thank you."

"I'm going to cast some locking charms on the doors from this room." Lucius said, "If you need anything the house elf's name is Tinky Winky."

Chris smirked, "You name your house elves after Teletubbies?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 232**_

When Chris opened his eyes he saw the moon filtering in threw the window, the stream of light filtering through the window was slowly advancing on the bed. He scrambled back against the headboard in a panic, deep down he knew he was being irrational but he was still scared. Flinging his hands out he accidentally blew the wall out.

Breathing getting quicker, almost to the point of hyperventilating he telekinetically yanked the curtains closed around him, with legs pulled to his chest, his eyes wide, he waited for the night to pass.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 233**_

When Chris opened his eyes again the sun was poking around the curtains of the bed, pulling open the curtains he saw what he'd done.

"Draco's going to kill me…" walking over to the wall Chris held out his hands and as the fragments flew into place a healing glow escaped his fingertips and he'd healed the wall, something that felt intensly strange to him.

Pulling on some clean clothes he packed his other stuff back into his bag, putting a hand against the door he felt the locking charms Lucius had set up fade around his magic.

Pulling the door open Chris made his way downstairs, sensing for Narcissa as he went, he stopped at a slightly opened door.

"My Lord everything is planned, there is no need to worry."

"Do not let me down Lucius." A cold voice warned, "Lord Voldemort does not like to be disappointed."

"Of course my lord."

"After all," Voldemort said slowly, "you know what will happen to your wife and son if you fail."

Chris knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Chris pushed the door open and could immediately sense both Malfoy's fear, he smiled, "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just thought I should inform you that I was heading back to school."

Voldemort had stood and moved to stand in front of Chris, "Have we met before?"

Chris shook his head, "No sir, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He paused, "My name is Christopher Black

"Lord Voldemort."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, "Oh," he said airily, "You're the one everyone's afraid of?"

Narcissa and Lucius' eyes widened in horror, they were expecting a Crucio, they were honestly not expecting the Dark Lord to laugh of all things.

"Yes," Voldemort laughed, "I suppose I am."

Chris extended his hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

Voldemort shook it, "You too."

Chris stiffened as a vision took hold.

_"I confess myself disappointed Christopher." Voldemort said as Chris slowly sank down to his knees, "I expected more from the boy who showed no fear on our first meeting, slaughtered six of my followers at their dinner tables and got one of my most loyal followers to turn himself in."_

_"I also confess myself disappointed Tom." He smirked, "I always thought you'd be taller."_

"Are you alright Mr Black?" Voldemort asked.

The corners of Chris' lips tugged themselves into a smile as he let go of Voldemort's hand, "Yes sir, I do believe I am."

"My Lord," Narcissa said, "if it is alright with you I would like to speak with my cousin a moment before he leaves."

"Of course Narcissa." Voldemort turned to Lucius, "you may go also Lucius, you seem in such a need to leave."

"Thank you my Lord." Lucius got up and followed his wife and her cousin into another room and cast a few silencing charms.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" he shouted.

"Evidently I had planned to thank you for letting me use the room and tell you I was leaving! I was not expecting to find you in the company of a certain Dark Lord!"

Lucius slapped him, "Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"How would you like me to talk to you?" Chris snapped, "And Lucius," Chris said calmly, "if you _ever_, _ever_ touch me like that again I will rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them!"

Narcissa turned Chris to look at him, "That was _very_ dangerous Christopher, but then again, I don't need to tell you that."

Chris smiled slightly at her, "That would be correct."

"Now," Narcissa said calmly, "What did you see?"

"Part of the end game." Chris replied, "And don't give me that look Cissa, I'm not lying, it was just me talking about how I thought he'd be taller."

"Alright," Narcissa said, "you'll better get back to school."

Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and Narcissa sank down on the nearest seat, "Forget Draco, Lord Voldemort or any of the others, that boy _will_ be the death of me."

"He knows about everything." Lucius said, "How in the name of Merlin did he know about the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know love." Narcissa said, "Now we should get back, we wouldn't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting now, would we?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 234**_

Chris reappeared in the fifth-year Gryffindor boys dorms and looked around, "Honey I'm home!"

Chris put his trunk at the foot of his bed and walked out of Gryffindor tower, not bothering to use the stairs he got up on the railing, eyes closed.

_"How far down you reckon that is?"_

_"Dunno," Shades said, "you wanna race?"_

_Chris pulled off the power inhibitor, "You know it."_

_Finally Bianca saw Chris' left hand, "Halliwell what the hell happened to your hand?"_

_"Goes all the way up my arm, got shot by a Centaur. I'm fine now."_

_"It's seriously bruised, doesn't it hurt?"_

_"It was black a few days ago." Chris replied, "It's fine now, I'd rather the bruising. Besides, Madame Pomfery's pain relieving potions are the best."_

_"Just wondering, how did you get shot by a centaur?"_

_"Well Binky, same way I got shot by a death arrow, I went somewhere I shouldn't have and the people there didn't like that."_

_"So you pissed them off?" She asked as he and Shades stood up on the railing._

_"Of course Binky, of course."_

_"Hey sis, you coming?" They boys extended their hands, which she took and the three of them stood there for a moment, "On the count of three, one, two-"_

_"See you at the bottom!" Chris grinned as he stepped off and began to fall._

_"You were supposed to wait for three!" Shades called as he jumped followed by his big sister._

When Chris opened his eyes again he was standing on the ground floor of Hogwarts, clicking his fingers he changed into his school uniform and opened the door to the Great Hall and walked inside, the interruption causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "you really should lock these. After all, any old bad guy could waltz in…"

Umbridge stood up, "Mr Black, you are _seven_ days late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…" he paused, "Sorry I'm late?"

Umbridge smiled tightly, "Very well." _You will slip up Black, and when you do, no amount of family ties will help you._ Umbridge thought to herself.

Hermione was up in a flash and ran over to her boyfriend who pulled her into a bone crushing hug before crashing their lips together in a brief but searing kiss.

"I missed you." Chris whispered.

"I missed you too." Hermione replied as she took off Chris' necklace, "I believe this is yours." She slid the necklace over his head and tightened it a little, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 235**_

"Is that a Malfoy owl?" Remus asked.

"That's what the letter suggests." Sirius replied as he took it from the owl and opened it, he smiled, "Chris is at school."

"Narcissa did well then?"

"Yes, seems he was having a rough time, seeing as he hadn't had any of the potions leading up to the full moon. Snape had to give him as much as was safe last night to help him."

Remus nodded, "Anything else?"

Sirius' eyes widened, "Holy shit."

"What?"

"Oh Merlin-"

"Sirius what?"

"Oh-"

"Oh enough!" Remus reached over and snatched the letter from his best friend, "Oh fuck!"

"I know!"

_(A/N: Stay tuned for the OWLs, ministry officials, Death Eaters, departments of mysteries and a fair bit of snarkiness. TTFN!) _


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

The one where Snape gets his nose broken…

Chris sat down at the Gryffindor table, "So have you studied at all?" Hermione asked.

"I've been a little busy." Chris murmured, "You know, demon vanquishes and full moons and all that rot."

"Not at all? Chris our first exam's today!"

"I know." Chris said, rubbing his temples, "It'd be better if it wasn't the day after the full moon."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione gasped, "I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's okay Mione," he said as he took a bite of his toast, "just feeling a little icky. And I tell you what, if I get anything lower then an E in my Charms exam you have my full permission to tie me down and do anything you want with me."

"We did not need to hear that!" Ron said.

"Aw Ron," Chris grinned, "I missed you too!"

When they all waited in the chamber next to the Great Hall for the Charms exam to be set up the Slytherins walked over to Chris.

"Nice to see you back Black."

"Nice to see you too Draco." Chris grinned, "You know, your bed is so damn comfortable Malfoy."

"What were you doing in my bed?" Draco asked.

"Your mother told me I could sleep there last night. I kinda blew a hole in your wall."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calm down, I fixed it!"

"I'm going to have to get my sheets washed!" Draco continued, "They'll have Gryffindor all over them!"

"You'll get over it." Chris said as they walked into the Great Hall and sat at their desks for the exam.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 237**_

"Well that went well." Chris said as they met up in the Gryffindor common room that night.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 238**_

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just thought I should inform you that I was heading back to school."_

_"Have we met before?"_

_"No sir, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He paused, "My name is Christopher Black_

_"Lord Voldemort."_

_Chris nodded thoughtfully, "Oh," he said airily, "You're the one everyone's afraid of?" _

_Narcissa and Lucius' eyes widened in horror, they were expecting a Crucio, they were honestly not expecting the Dark Lord to laugh of all things._

_"Yes," Voldemort laughed, "I suppose I am."_

_Chris extended his hand, "Nice to meet you sir."_

_Voldemort shook it, "You too." _

_Chris stiffened as a vision took hold._

_"Are you alright Mr Black?" Voldemort asked._

_The corners of Chris' lips tugged themselves into a smile as he let go of Voldemort's hand, "Yes sir, I do believe I am."_

"Did I read that right Narcissa?" Sirius asked, who along with Remus had his head in a fireplace conversing with his cousin.

"He was unbelievably calm." Cissa said, "They both were, I was terrified."

"I don't blame you." Sirius murmured.

"Lucius and Severus were called to the Dark Lord this evening, Merlin only knows what's happening to them. Siri you need to talk to your son."

"I will Cissy." There was a crash on her end, "Sounds like Lucius is home."

"Stay safe Sirius. Remus."

"You too Narcissa."

Pulling out of the fire Sirius stood up, "I guess we better go see that son of mine."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 239**_

**What happened at the Death Eater Meeting…**

Severus and Lucius knelt before Lord Voldemort, "You summoned us my Lord?"

"Yes Severus, I did." Voldemort murmured, "Stand, both of you."

Doing as they were asked their masks slipped back into place, "My Lord," Severus began, "forgive my boldness but why did you summon us?"

"It is about a student at Hogwarts, a Christopher Black."

"What of him My Lord?"

"I wish to know about him," he turned to Lucius, "more then just the fact he is your wife's cousin Lucius."

"His parents are Sirius Black and Piper Halliwell. His mother, before her death, was a Charmed One."

"Interesting." He murmured, he turned to Severus, "Is he talented?"

Severus shook his head, "In Potions yes, he also possesses the ability to do limited Wandless magic, telekinesis mainly. He has shown signs of the ability to summon things. But he is an Oracle…"

"Visions through touch?" he asked.

"Predominantly."

"From our meeting I gathered he is in Gryffindor?"

"Yes My Lord."

"And his relationship to Potter?"

"He is Potter's whitelighter." Snape paused, "A guide to help Potter with his magic…to protect him."

"And is he good at his job?"

"Yes my Lord."

"He would be a powerful ally." The Dark Lord murmured, "Beauty and power, a potent combination." He looked up at the two men, "Is there any chance he could be swayed to our side?"

"I don't believe so My Lord." Lucius said softly, "No, he is quite definite on where he stands in this war."

"And where is that exactly?"

"In the grey area between our opposing sides." Severus continued.

"And you know this how?"

Snape's lips quirked into small smile, "He asked if I were willing to work with him."

"And are you?"

"Only if it pleases you My Lord." Severus said.

"And what about you Lucius?"

"Only if it pleases you My Lord."

"There is no need to." Voldemort said. He paused, "Does he know about the Department of Mysteries?"

"Partly."

"Who told him?"

"No one Sire," Snape said, shooting a glance at Lucius, "He has seen more then enough to put the pieces together."

"Did he have anything to do with my slaughtered Death Eaters?"

"The woman that was killed in the house in America was his friend, her brother came to the school and they left just before dinner." Snape paused, "From what I saw the next morning it was safe to assume that he did in fact partake in these deaths.'

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully, "I wish to know why _neither_ of you thought to notify me of such a powerful edition to the war." A sinister pause swept over the room as Lord Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

Severus and Lucius' screams rang out into the night as they fell, writhing under the white hot agony of the Crutacius curse.

Voldemort lifted the curse, "Do not touch the boy, for now I wish to remain focused on the task at hand. Get me the prophecy."

"My Lord," Lucius said softly, Christopher said something you should know about the prophecy."

"And what is that?"

"Only the person whose name is on the prophecy is able to remove it from the shelves."

"And has he told Potter?"

"I don't believe so Sir." Snape said softly, "Black seems to guard himself against the Potter brat when he discovers something new."

"Interesting." He said, "Leave now and do not disappoint me!"

"Yes My Lord."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 240**_

"Chris,"

"Yeah Neville?"

"Professor Snape, at the portrait, wants to talk to you. He looks unhappier then usual."

Chris nodded and picked up a small box from under his bed and headed out of the dorm, "Thanks Neville."

"What do you suppose that was about?"

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, "I'm going to go find out."

"Harry you mustn't! That would be invading his privacy, besides you need to study this."

But Harry had already pulled the cloak over him and was out the door. He just managed to get out the portrait hole before it closed after Chris.

Silently he watched.

"Professor Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lucius and I had a rather interesting discussion with the Dark Lord."

"And some cursing I assume?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Pardon my say saying sir, but you look like shit."

"The Dark Lord is particularly…_gifted_ in the Unforgivables."

"So, what was the discussion about?"

"You, Mr Black," Snape said, "He was interested in you."

"I'm flattered." Chris said, examining his fingernails, his whole posture radiating disinterest.

"Mr Black I don't think you realise how serious this is."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Almost everything."

"And what, Severus, does 'almost everything' mean." Asked Chris calmly, still looking at his fingernails, ignoring the look of loathing or the vein on his neck throbbing.

"It means, Christopher, that he now knows your parents names, that you are gifted in Potions, have telekinesis and are an Oracle. And lets not forget you are a Gryffindor and are Potter's whitelighter. And that you had a hand in the killings of the Death Eaters."

"Oh, that's nice." Green eyes flicked upwards, "What aren't you telling me Severus?"

"Do not call me by my given name! I am your Professor and you will address me as such."

"I'll ask you again, what aren't you telling me?"

"He wants you to join him."

Chris genuinely smiled, "Really? That's so sweet."

"Mr Black-"

"Don't worry your greasy little hair about it sir, I have no intentions of joining him, but you… have you thought anymore of my offer?"

"Mr Black you are too young to be drafting an army."

Chris smiled, "If you say so Severus." He handed him the box he'd been holding, "A present for you. The note inside explains everything."

As Chris turned Snape reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, "Black."

"Let me go."

"Mr Black I will not let you go because I do not believe you grasp the situation, Voldemort wants you to join him. And the Dark Lord always gets what he wants."

"Not this time." Chris snarled, "I have no interest in his side or Dumbledore's. I told you my plans."

"Your plans will see you killed."

"I'll be as good as dead in a little over a week Severus so I don't think it really matters that much."

Snape's grip tightened, "Listen to me you cocky little bastard, there is more to this war then you seem to understand. The Dark Lord will either see you dead or join him. He is not one of those demons you go after with spells and potions."

"He might be you know."

Snape's knuckles were white, "Some one needs to teach you your place."

Chris' eyes darkened and he moved to stand in front of Snape, "Would that be you Severus?" he asked coolly, "How jealous were you at the club that Lucius got to play with me and not you?" he breathed, "How did it make you feel when he made me bleed?"

Harry watched Chris' wry smile as the slightest hint of colour crept into Snape's cheeks.

"I thought as much."

Snape's nails dug painfully into Chris' wrist, "Listen to me Black, I will _not_ stand for your smart mouth, start towing the line or I will teach you your place." Harry watched a brief flash of fear pass over Chris' face, "Do I detect a flicker of fear?" Snape sneered.

"You're hurting me!" Chris said softly, "Let me go, please."

"No."

Chris' jaw tightened, he stood stiff, his eyes darkened and his whole body seemed to radiate power, Harry watched in awe as the offending fingers were bent backwards at almost unnatural angles, "Fuck. You."

He turned around and the portrait door opened and both Chris and the invisible Harry walked back into the Gryffindor Common room.

Chris whirred around and yanked the invisibility cloak off his charge, "Enjoy yourself Harry?"

Harry was staring at him with wide eyes, "Are you okay?"

Chris looked at his left wrist and the blood trickling down it, "Yeah."

"I thought Snape was going to kill you."

"Don't tell anyone," Chris said as they walked into the bathroom and ran his hand under the tap, "but so did I." He pulled his hand out from the water and looked at the fingernail marks on his arm, "Damn." Orbs filtered down on the sink and deposited a container of healing balm in front of them, rubbing some on his wrist Chris and Harry watched the angry marks clear up before they went back up to bed, an unspoken agreement not to mention any of this to anyone.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 241**_

Harry was sitting by the window and Ron was tutoring Chris in Wizard Chess while they waited for Hermione to return from her exam.

The three boys were startled when a furious Hermione stormed in, "How'd it go baby?" Chris asked.

"I mistranslated ehwaz. It means partnership, not defence. I mixed it up with eihwaz."

"Ah well," Ron said, "that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get-"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione snapped, "It-"

Sensing yet another rant Chris tugged his girlfriend onto his lap, "Calm down baby," Chris said as he purred around her ear, using his empathy to calm her down, "you're stressing everyone out and giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Hermione whispered, leaning back against her boyfriend, "I just want everything to go right."

"I know." He kissed her cheek, "And your brilliant, so I know you'll be fine."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 242**_

That night Chris was tossing in turning in his sleep and around midnight the amber eyes of the inner wolf snapped open and he rose from the bed, as he did his pajamas turned into what he wore to Crimson Eclipse.

Harry sat up and slid his glasses on just in time to see Chris wave his hand at the wall and a blue portal open.

"Chris where are you going?"

Chris paused, seemingly in a daze, and turned his head slightly to look at Harry, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight, "He's calling."

"Who?"

Chris raised his eyebrow, "I don't know."

"So don't go."

"It's too late." Chris murmured as he walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

Harry, three-quarters asleep and not really sure if he'd actually seen anything, went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, the portal opened into the attic of the Halliwell Manor, from there the young witch orbed to the Underworld.

Walking into Crimson Eclipse he waited patiently on the dance floor, a quarter of an hour later the figures of Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked in. Snape and Malfoy Snr were most surprised when Voldemort told them to stay where they were and even more surprised when they realised Christopher Black was standing in the middle of the floor.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show My Lord." Chris said coyly.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting." Voldemort said.

"Forgive me for being rude, but what is it you want?"

"You to join me Mr Black. We could be great together."

"My Lord," Chris said with a small smile, "thank you for the over but my answer is no."

"Very well." Voldemort said slowly, "But do me the honor of this dance?"

Amber eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because Mr Black, you cannot leave this floor until the song is over, remember?"

"You are a tease My Lord."

Voldemort smiled slightly at him, "One tries Mr Black, one tries."

At the edge of the dance floor Snape and Lucius looked at each other, "Did you know he was going to do this?" Snape asked.

Lucius shook his head, "No. And I don't like it. Why are the boy's eyes amber?"

"He's come into part of his inheritance early."

"Oh."

"Werewolf."

Lucius spun fully to face his friend, his eyes wide, "He's a werewolf?"

"A Shadow Veela I believe."

Lucius smirked, "Narcissa would be so jealous."

"He believes he's going to be dead next week."

"He does?"

"Quite firmly."

Back on the Dance floor the music started and Chris began dancing out of Voldemort's reach.

_Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!  
_

Voldemort grabbed Chris' wrist painfully tight and pulled him closer, Chris grinned wryly and yet again danced out of his reach.

_  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night  
_

The Dark Lord grabbed Chris from behind and yanked him to him, grabbing Chris' hair to wrench his head to the side so he had clear view of the skin.

"You have a lovely neck."

Chris snorted as he struggled in Voldemort's grip, "Let me go.

_His eyes upon your face  
_

_His hand upon your hand  
_

Chris' free hand shot out to try and prise Voldemort's hand out of his hair but failed miserably. With annoyance, the werewolf realised he was stuck.

_His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND! _

Voldemort did as Lucius had done and bit down hard on Chris' neck.

"You're mine."

"You wish." Chris gasped.

_  
Why does my heart cry? ROXANNE! (ect.) Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU! _

The movements between the two of them were getting more and more violent, Snape and Lucius watched in a mix of shock and awe.

_Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy hacer  
Me dejaste, me dejaste por un montón de monedas  
El alma se me fue  
se me fue el corazón  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir  
porque no te puedo convencer  
que no te vendas corazón_

_Tango dancer (while Christian sings):  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!_

Voldemort shoved Chris up against the wall, his hand around the teen's throat, as the intensity of the music rose, Chris wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist and pushed up, desperate for more oxygen. He was to busy trying to breath to notice Voldemort drawing his wand and pressing it into Chris' side.

Nobody heard what Voldemort had said but at first, by the colour, Snape and Lucius had thought Voldemort had cast the killing curse but what happened next quashed that theory.

Chris' back arched almost inhumanly off the wall and he screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, green tendrils of light began to wrap themselves around the teen's body.

The light faded and Chris unwrapped himself from the Dark Lord whose red eyes were regarding the boy with curiosity. Taking in the green tendrils that started above his right eye and twirled themselves around his right arm and had coming to a point at his middle finger. The tendrils knotted where the wand had been pointed before continuing, wrapping around his middle before sliding down his left leg.

_Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
_

The wards went down and Snape and Lucius rushed over, "That was not my intention." Voldemort murmured, "I had meant to kill him, it appears that the fates had other ideas." He turned to Snape and Lucius, "Take him back to Hogwarts, I don't want him knowing a thing about what happened here tonight, wipe out the day if you have too."

"Yes My Lord." They chorused as Voldemort left, together they lifted the barely conscious whitelighter, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Chris," Snape said, the boy grunted in response, "can you orb to the manor?" he nodded wearily, "Alright." Snape said, do it."

Orbs deposited them in the Halliwell Manor, Chris waved a tired hand at the portal and they walked through it and into the Gryffindor boys dorm before changing Chris' clothes and putting him into bed.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 243_**

_"I thought he was only a half-blood."_

_"Three quarters. His mum was half muggle."_

_"She can't have been." Pause, "This only happens to purebloods."_

_"But what does it mean?"_

_"It means Chris is special, some sort of Veela I think. My mum knows more about it, but these markings haven't been seen since…before my mum was at this school."_

Chris opened his eyes wearily and looked up at his dorm mates who were all around his bed, "What do you want? Did I grow a second head or something?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then why are you staring?"

Neville handed him a mirror and Chris cried out in surprise, staring back at him was him with deeper green eyes, his hair was the same and what really stood out was the green tattoos on his face and arms, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What did you do when you went out last night?" Harry asked.

Chris looked at him as if he were insane, "What are you talking about? I never got out of bed."

"You must have," Neville said, "because Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy carried you through a portal."

"What day is it today?" Dean asked Chris.

"Friday?"

"Saturday."

"Where'd my Friday go? And what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Ron said, "They're creature markings, Shadow Veela I think. You'd have to ask my mum to be sure. Do you feel any different?"

"As opposed to what?"

"Do you feel the need to go fuck the nearest thing that moves?"

"No."

"To find your mate?"

"No." Chris said, "But I'm getting the overwhelming urge to hit you over the head with a frying pan!"

"I'll owl my mum." Ron said.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

"Around eight-thirty."

"Do you think she'd be up and dressed by now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well here's hoping she is." Chris murmured.

Seconds later three orb clouds deposited the rather startled figures of Molly Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"What the -" Sirius' eyes rested on Chris, "fuck happened to you?"

"Apparently, on the day I can't remember, I went out and came back looking like this!"

"The day you can't remember?"

"Okay forget my amnesia and tell me what the hell all this shit means!" Chris shouted.

Molly regarded him a moment, "Stand up."

Chris did as he was asked and they could see the markings down his right side before they trailed around, disappeared under his pants and poked out on his left foot.

"Sirius, how many Veelas are in your family line?"

"A fair few," Sirius said, "Most are on Narcissa's side though."

"Dark Veelas?"

"A couple."

"Shadow Veelas?"

"Four." He paused, "Starting with Nicholas Black."

Chris eyes widened, "I'm going to kill Raven!"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Don't you remember when she was explaining about the wolf? He became somewhat of a Shadow. Shadow Veela. She knew!"

"When's your birthday?" Ron asked.

"November 13."

"Well Christopher," Molly said, "it seems you are coming into most of your inheritance early. Now I suggest you all get dressed and head down to breakfast."

Chris, who was back on his bed, pulled the covers over his head, "You're insane! I'm not leaving this room, or this bed until this stuff just goes away!"

"It's not just going to go away." Sirius said.

"Then I'm never coming out!" the blankets shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Chris heard Hermione by the door.

"Your boyfriend's being a big baby!" Seamus said.

"I don't see you looking like this Seamus Finnigan, so until you do you can kiss my arse coz I'm not coming out!"

"Chris what are you talking about?"

"Never mind 'mione." Chris said, "Just go find another boyfriend because this one's never leaving his dorm room!"

Hermione reached over and yanked the blankets down, and gasped, "Chris?"

"Yeah, little freaky old me."

Hermione reached out to his face and with her thumb traced the markings on his face, he leant into her hand, "You're beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm a freak."

"You're a Veela."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

I don't see why."

Hermione smirked, "You're being unbelievably stubborn Mr Black."

"And you're being unbelievably annoying Miss Granger so I would ask you cease and let me stay here."

"I don't think so." Sirius said as he and Remus pulled the blankets to the end of the bed, Chris was pouting like a child as Sirius pointed his wand at him. With a flick oh his wrist Chris was dressed in black jeans, a green long sleeve t-shirt with a black hoodie and black boots.

"Thanks Dad."

"Get up and stop wallowing or we'll never find out what happened." Sirius said.

"The memory spell!" Chris's face lit up, "We can find out-"

"Are you talking about the same one you used last time?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it'll work."

"Yeah," he looked around the room, "you know what, I have something to show you."

He got off the bed and pulled the lever for the door to the secret tunnel, "Blimey," Neville said, "This has been here all this time?"

"Since the place was built." Chris said as he stepped inside, "Last one in close the door."

Molly shut the door and as they walked Dean stopped at one of the alcoves, "That's a sword!"

Chris walked up to Dean, "That's Excalibur, the one over there," he pointed back up the stairs, "Is the sword of the lions and this one," they walked down a little more til they came across the Slytherin alcove, "This is the Sword of the Snakes."

Pulling the next lever they walked into the library and ignoring everyone talking Chris and Hermione walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked as the pages started flipping.

"Yeah. I have to know."

She pointed to the page, "So there it is."

Everyone walked over to the Book as Chris began to read, "Moments lost make witches wonder, demons plot or warlock's plunder, if this is not a prank, help us fill in the blanks."

There was a flash, (Everyone's going to see it), and they all were standing in the boys dorm at night time

_That night Chris was tossing in turning in his sleep and around midnight the amber eyes of the inner wolf snapped open and he rose from the bed, as he did his pajamas turned into what he wore to Crimson Eclipse._

_Harry sat up and slid his glasses on just in time to see Chris wave his hand at the wall and a blue portal open._

_"Chris where are you going?"_

_Chris paused, seemingly in a daze, and turned his head slightly to look at Harry, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight, "He's calling."_

_"Who?"_

_Chris raised his eyebrow, "I don't know."_

_"So don't go."_

_"It's too late." Chris murmured as he walked through the portal and it closed behind him._

"Why didn't you stop me?" Chris asked Harry.

"I wasn't sure I was actually awake."

_Harry, three-quarters asleep and not really sure if he'd actually seen anything, went back to sleep._

_Meanwhile, the portal opened into the attic of the Halliwell Manor, from there the young witch orbed to the Underworld. _

"Oh boy." Chris said as they followed memory Chris, "I'm in trouble."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You'll see when we get inside."

_Walking into Crimson Eclipse he waited patiently on the dance floor, a quarter of an hour later the figures of Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked in. Snape and Malfoy Snr were most surprised when Voldemort told them to stay where they were and even more surprised when they realised Christopher Black was standing in the middle of the floor._

_"_You're right." Sirius said, "You are in trouble."

"Don't you think all this stuff all over me is punishment enough?"

"Not even close."

"Damn."

_"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show My Lord." Chris said coyly._

_"My apologies for keeping you waiting." Voldemort said._

_"Forgive me for being rude, but what is it you want?"_

_"You to join me Mr Black. We could be great together."_

_"My Lord," Chris said with a small smile, "thank you for the over but my answer is no."_

_"Very well." Voldemort said slowly, "But do me the honor of this dance?"_

_Amber eyes narrowed, "Why?"_

_"Because Mr Black, you cannot leave this floor until the song is over, remember?"_

_"You are a tease My Lord."_

_Voldemort smiled slightly at him, "One tries Mr Black, one tries."_

_At the edge of the dance floor Snape and Lucius looked at each other, "Did you know he was going to do this?" Snape asked._

_Lucius shook his head, "No. And I don't like it. Why are the boy's eyes amber?"_

_"He's come into part of his inheritance early."_

_"Oh."_

_"Werewolf."_

_Lucius spun fully to face his friend, his eyes wide, "He's a werewolf?"_

_"A Shadow Veela I believe."_

_Lucius smirked, "Narcissa would be so jealous."_

_"He believes he's going to be dead next week."_

_"He does?"_

_"Quite firmly."_

"You're going to die in a week?"

"Never said that." Chris said to Molly, "I said I was going to be as good as dead."

"How?"

"Future consequences."

"You're still in trouble." Sirius said.

_Back on the Dance floor the music started and Chris began dancing out of Voldemort's reach._

**_Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!  
_**

_Voldemort grabbed Chris' wrist painfully tight and pulled him closer, Chris grinned wryly and yet again danced out of his reach._

**_ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night  
_**

_The Dark Lord grabbed Chris from behind and yanked him to him, grabbing Chris' hair to wrench his head to the side so he had clear view of the skin._

_"You have a lovely neck."_

_Chris snorted as he struggled in Voldemort's grip, "Let me go._

**_His eyes upon your face  
_**

_**His hand upon your hand**  
_

_Chris' free hand shot out to try and prise Voldemort's hand out of his hair but failed miserably. With annoyance, the werewolf realised he was stuck._

_**His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!  
**  
Voldemort did as Lucius had done and bit down hard on Chris' neck. _

_"You're mine."_

_"You wish." Chris gasped._

"Ouch."

**_Why does my heart cry? ROXANNE! (ect.) Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!_**

_The movements between the two of them were getting more and more violent, Snape and Lucius watched in a mix of shock and awe.  
_

"Snape and Malfoy are dead." Sirius said.

_**Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy hacer  
Me dejaste, me dejaste por un montón de monedas  
El alma se me fue  
se me fue el corazón  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir  
porque no te puedo convencer  
que no te vendas corazón**_

_**Tango dancer (while Christian sings):  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!**_

_Voldemort shoved Chris up against the wall, his hand around the teen's throat, as the intensity of the music rose, Chris wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist and pushed up, desperate for more oxygen. He was to busy trying to breath to notice Voldemort drawing his wand and pressing it into Chris' side._

"Really, really, really dead."

_Nobody heard what Voldemort had said but at first, by the colour, Snape and Lucius had thought Voldemort had cast the killing curse but what happened next quashed that theory. _

_Chris' back arched almost inhumanly off the wall and he screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, green tendrils of light began to wrap themselves around the teen's body._

_The light faded and Chris unwrapped himself from the Dark Lord whose red eyes were regarding the boy with curiosity. Taking in the green tendrils that started above his right eye and twirled themselves around his right arm and had coming to a point at his middle finger. The tendrils knotted where the wand had been pointed before continuing, wrapping around his middle before sliding down his left leg._

_**Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
**_

_The wards went down and Snape and Lucius rushed over, "That was not my intention." Voldemort murmured, "I had meant to kill him, it appears that the fates had other ideas." He turned to Snape and Lucius, "Take him back to Hogwarts, I don't want him knowing a thing about what happened here tonight, wipe out the day if you have too." _

"He meant to kill me?" Chris asked softly, looking up to Sirius who looked equally shocked at the implication.

_"Yes My Lord." They chorused as Voldemort left, together they lifted the barely conscious whitelighter, wrapping his arms around their shoulders._

_"Chris," Snape said, the boy grunted in response, "can you orb to the manor?" he nodded wearily, "Alright." Snape said, do it."_

_Orbs deposited them in the Halliwell Manor, Chris waved a tired hand at the portal and they walked through it and into the Gryffindor boys dorm before changing Chris' clothes and putting him into bed._

_"Merlin forgive us." Lucius whispered as he placed his wand at Chris' temple._

_"Because if either Chris or Sirius find out, they won't."_

"Damn right." Chris and Sirius snarled.

They came out of the memory, Chris and Sirius fuming, Hermione grabbed Chris by the wrists and pulled him toward her, "Don't do anything stupid." She ran her thumb along the markings on his hand and the 'whatever the hell he is' seemed to calm down.

Molly smiled knowingly, "What is it Mum?" Ron asked and when she whispered the answer in his ear Ron's whole face went beet red, "Oh."

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm, "Don't-"

"Don't you tell me don't!" Sirius snarled, "I'm going to make Snivellus wish he'd never been spawned!"

Chris held his hand up, the green markings on his hand seemed to glow, "No." Chris said, "not yet." He turned to Dean, Seamus and Neville, "Thanks you guys, but I bet you've got better things to do now."

"How do we get out of here?" Seamus asked.

Chris pointed to the stairs, "At the top of those stairs there's a door, keep walking until you get to the common room and to the right there's a portrait hole and that'll get you to the second floor."

"And you found all this when?"

"Last year when I went exploring."

"Cool." Neville said.

"But you have to swear you won't tell anyone okay? It needs to stay a secret."

"Of course we won't tell anyone." They said as they left, "And don't worry about the markings, they're cool."

Chris flashed them a weak smile, "Thanks guys."

The minor Gryffindors left and as the door closed Sirius said, "I warned him."

"Sirius don't do anything rash." Molly warned.

"Oh be quiet Molly!" Remus snapped.

Chris pulled his hood over his head, "Lets go see Snake man shall we?"

They all left the Founders' rooms and headed to the Snake Pit, stopping in front of Snape's door, Sirius knocked, the door opened and Snape's abnormally large nose was met with Sirius' fist that had itself been moving at an alarming rate.

Snape staggered backward blood dripping from the now extremely sore appendage, "You hit me!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sirius snarled, lunging at Snape, halted by his son's telekinetic grip.

Chris lowered his hood, "Severus I believe we have something to discuss."

"Black-"

A look of confusion passed over Chris' face, "Did I say you could talk?"

"Christopher!"

"Oh do be quiet Molly!" Sirius snapped.

"I guess you finally put me in my place hmm?" Chris said, kneeling down in front of his potions master, "I mean after all, you just stood there and watched him man-handle me on the dancefloor." He pulled down his shirt a little so his neck was visible, "See the print from his hand? I got this when you let him shove me against the wall," he tucked his hair behind his ear, "And I got this when you let him try and cast the killing curse on me!"

"It appears," A voice drawled, "that the wizarding world is in possession of two Boy-Who-Lived's."

Chris turned around, "I'll deal with you in a moment Lucius."

He pulled Snape up a little, "I trusted you, I even looked up to you." He paused, "And you let him cast the killing curse at me."

"I-"

"I'm not done," Chris snarled, "I know enough about you to get you sent to Azkaban Severus…and if you ever disappoint me I will throw you to the wolves." He half smiled, "I doubt that would be pleasant."

Snape glared as Chris stood up, "We're only given so many chances in this life Severus, and right now I'm offering you your last." He held out his hand, "The only question is, will you take it?"

Snape grabbed Chris hand and Chris helped him up, "Yes."

Chris smiled, "I knew you'd come around. What about you Lucius?"

"Are you going to get your father to punch me in the nose as well?"

"If he wants to Lucius, I'm afraid I am powerless to stop him."

Molly Weasley was in shock, "Christopher Black what are you doing?"

Chris walked over to Mrs Weasley and smiled innocently, "Mrs Weasley, whilst I am aware you are a member of the order, I am hoping you would consider an offer to join my side."

"Your side?" she balked, "You're too young to have an army."

"I assure you Molly, I'm not. Whilst the Order has done a very good job all these years I am afraid it has been insufficient."

"Excuse me?"

"Now I'm not saying it has been a bad approach, just…lacking in some areas." Chris said, "And our side, we're going in the right direction." he stiffened a little, "Cissy, Dray, Pans, Raven, when did you get here?"

"Half way through your rant."

Chris turned around and Narcissa's eyes widened, walking quickly to Chris' side she gasped, "I knew it."

Chris frowned, "Knew what?"

"You'd be the next pureblood Black Shadow Veela."

"But I'm not a pureblood, my Grandpa was a Muggle."

"No." Narcissa said, "He can't have been."

"Victor Bennett was a Muggle." Chris said firmly.

"Maybe," Raven said, "you should ask him."

**So, one short summoning spell later…**

"What in the name of God happened to you?" Victor asked as he stepped out of the circle.

"Are you a Shadow Veela?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes or no Grandpa?" Chris asked, "Because this apparently only happens to purebloods and well, Dad here's a pureblood and mum, as far as I know is-"

"She's a pureblood." Victor said.

"So that's a yes to the Shadow Veela thing."

"Yes. And I have to go back now, otherwise everyone in the Halliwell family are going to kill me."

Chris hugged his grandfather, "Thanks."

Victor stepped back in the circle and disappeared.

"Now," Chris said, "I believe we have a Potions exam to study for," he looked at all the adults, "We'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves."

Draco, Pansy, Raven, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Chris left Snape's newly broken nose, but, as they were leaving they heard another shout, spinning around they were just in time to see Lucius holding his newly bloody nose and Remus shaking his hand out.

"Way to go Uncle Remus." Chris grinned before they closed the door.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 244**_

So Chris had to put up with stares and whispers but thankfully, and to his surprise, Ron and Draco had teamed up to tell people to fuck off, each snipe, occasionally met with a jinx or two.

So naturally, they started to ignore the markings and switched to other interesting topics, like Snape's newly broken nose and the rumor that while Sirius Black had broken Snape's nose, Remus Lupin, had bloodied Lucius Malfoy's.

And of course, two former Gryffindors ganging up on two former Slytherins was far more interesting then some pretty little green lines on Chris' face.

Right?

Yeah, I didn't believe it either.

But stranger things have happened in Harry Potter land.

Little Tiny Line Break # 245

So, a day of revising later, most of their Potions exams went well, yes, even Neville, who everyone's favourite group decided to let in on the revision sessions.

Then came Care of Magical Creatures, a complete disaster.

The Knarl and the hedgehogs were arguing, Chris dropped the milk and in the process hissed, _/Everyone not a Knarl take a step back/_

Chris' eyes widened and he turned to Professor Tofty, "I'm so sorry sir-"

"Why would you be sorry?"

Chris frowned, "I spoke to them." He said, "Told the Hedgehogs to take a step back."

The Wizard smiled, "I know."

"Wait, what?"

"My boy," the Professor said, "I went to school with Orion Black, I'm quite well aware that you're a Speaker."

"Is that going to get me a fail?"

"No." Tofty said, "Don't worry."

Divination, by Harry's standards, went poorly. And by Chris' standards, even though it went well it still could have been better.

After all, playing with the Crystal Ball Chris told Professor Marchbanks that Umbridge and some Aurors would try and kick Hagrid out and Professor McGonagall would end up receiving four stunning spells and end up getting sent to St Mungo's."

Harry and Ron were talking about how happy they were that they could drop the subject.

"Guys, I gotta go see McGonagall." Chris said distractedly.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"Vision."

Five minutes later

"Black what do you expect me to say?"

"Professor, you're going to get four stunners to the chest. We need to do something."

"Christopher," she said with a sigh, "if this does happen, it will happen. But, I want you to swear that you will not, under any circumstances intervene."

"But-"

"Your word." She said sternly.

He nodded, "Alright."

"And you won't tell anyone else."

"Okay."

"Good luck with your exam."

"Thank you Professor."

Midnight came and Hagrid was gone and McGonagall was stunned. And Chris didn't tell anyone.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 245_**

They were most of the way through the History of Magic exam when a sleeping Harry fell from his desk before being woken and ushered from the hall.

Half an hour later Harry ran into Ron, Hermione, Draco, Raven, Pansy and Chris out front of the Great Hall.

"Harry," Chris said, "are you okay?"

"Come on, come with me." He dragged them down along the first floor till they found a free room, once everyone was inside Harry slammed the door.

"Potter," Draco said, "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Voldemort's got Sirius…."

_**(A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy new year and just you wait until Chapter Sixty Two!)**_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

They all stared open mouthed, "What?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Saw it, just now."

"Weren't you asleep?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "but I see what Voldemort sees when I'm asleep sometimes." He looked over at Chris who was picking something out of his teeth, "I'm telling you Voldemort's torturing your father and you're cleaning your teeth?"

"Dad's fine." Chris muttered.

"How would you know? I saw Voldemort torturing him and you just don't care!"

Chris glanced up, "One dream that came true doesn't make you a Seer Harry."

"I can see what Voldemort's seeing. And I can feel what he feels when it's really strong."

"Did you think that maybe, just maybe, after the incident with Ron's Dad that perhaps Voldemort- oh really Ron! Grow a spine!- maybe he realised the connection?"

"How would he realise that?"

"Why else would Dumbledore get Snape to teach us Occlumency?"

"Why you?"

"Coz I'm the one that's actually a Seer remember?"

"Fat lot of good your visions have done. I seem to recall none of the ones you had at the party coming true."

The door behind Harry splintered into nothingness.

"Harry," Hermione said, "That's because Bianca wasn't supposed to die."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Shades was the only one whose future I didn't see." Chris seethed, "Are you happy Harry?" Chris asked as the door rebuilt itself, " The wrong one of my best friends is dead! Is that what you wanted to know? One little thing changes the entire future!"

"What does this have to do with Sirius?"

"Christ Potter," Draco said, "what Black's trying to say is-"

"Can't you smell a trap when you're walking right into one?" Pansy finished.

"Voldemort's using Sirius to try and get the weapon!"

"It's not a weapon!" Chris shouted, "If Voldemort is at the Department of Mysteries he can get the fucking prophecy himself and he knows that!"

All eyes turned to him, "What Prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"The one essentially says it's either kill or be killed. Direct quote is, _neither can live while the other survives."_

"That sounds familiar." Ron said.

"It should," Chris replied, "It's the first vision I had in Divination."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Technically," Chris said, "I did."

"You know what I mean!"

"Ask yourself this," Chris said sarcastically, "Why didn't _Dumbledore_ tell you?"

"Dumbledore didn't-"

"Oh yes he did."

"But-"

"Face it Harry, Dumbledore's an ass and you're a naïve twat."

"We're wasting time!" Harry said,

"Harry," Hermione said, "maybe Chris is right…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?"

"Leave her out of this!" Chris growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"How can you be sure Voldemort's got Dad?" Chris drawled.

"Why don't you accept the possibility that maybe I'm right?"

"Because, if we go…"

"What?"

"Dad'll fall through the veil and I'll lose him."

"How do you know?"

"I've been having the same fucking dream since I walked into Grimmauld Place last year!"

"How do you know so much about the Department of Mysteries?" Draco asked.

"I've done my research." Chris said, "it's what I do."

"Look, I'll tell you what," Harry said, "If you can sense Sirius, I'll let it go."

"Fine!" Chris snarled.

Chris closed his eyes and was suddenly overcome with a white hot pain behind his eyes, "Fuck!" Chris screamed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he caught his cousin.

"Something's blocking it-"

"What?"

"I can't use it."

"Huh?"

Chris looked up to Harry, "**I-**" he cried out in pain again, "Holy Merlin! Someone's blocking my psychic powers."

"Someone like Voldemort?" Ron suggested.

"Possibly."

"So he might have Sirius?"

"Harry listen to me," Chris sighed, "Voldemort knows you. And your hero complex."

"My hero complex?"

Two sets of green eyes flashed dangerously as the door opened and Neville, Luna and Ginny walked in, "What's all the yelling about?"

"Look," Chris growled, "if you want to get yourself killed that's your business Harry, I don't give a shit but I swear to God, if Sirius dies I will make you wish you'd died the night Voldemort gave you that scar!"

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked as he took a step closer.

Chris stepped up to meet him, "Yes." He said coldly, "I'm leaving."

He turned and Harry grabbed his arm, "You would leave your own father to die?" he demanded, "or would you rather be working for Voldemort," he sneered, "You're awful close to Snape and Lucius Malfoy these days-" Harry was met with three wands, Chris, Draco's and Pansy's.

"You listen to me Harry, you do what you have to do. I. Don't. Care. While you're galavanting off around the country side I'm going to find someone with an actual spec of sapient intelligence." The door swung open and Chris ran outside.

"Does anyone else want to follow him?" Harry snarled.

"Black has a point Potter." Draco said with a sigh as he turned and walked out the door followed by Pansy, Blaise and Raven. The three of them spotted Chris heading toward Umbridge's office, "Okay, Pansy, Raven, you two stand guard, I'll meet Black inside."

They nodded and Draco slipped into the office, "I wondered how long it would take you to get here." Chris half smiled.

"So what's your plan?"

"We need to do one of those fire call things," Chris said, "Make sure Sirius' home."

"Right." Draco grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it in the fire, "Say the address."

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" When Chris' head stopped spinning he opened his eyes to see an empty kitchen, "Dad!" he called, "Dad are you there."

"It's young master's head in the fire…"

"Kreacher?" Chris' eyes narrowed, "Where's Dad?"

"Master has gone out!" The demented elf was cackling.

"Kreacher," Chris growled, "where is he?"

"Master never tells Kreacher anything!"

"What about Remus? Or Moody?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" the elf cackled, "Kreacher will go have a talk with his mistress! We have not talked in a long time!"

Chris glowered, "Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

"Master will not come back!" Kreacher cackled.

Suddenly Chris was yanked back violently by the hair, "Well Mr Black, fancy seeing you here." Her hands entangled in his hair she dragged him over to a chair and threw him down, "Zabini tie him up."

Blaise pulled Chris' arms behind the chair and bound them tightly, "Arsehole!" Chris snarled.

"Oh please!"

"I can't believe I was friends with you!" he heard Draco, who was currently pinned by a seventh-year Slytherin.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Who were you communicating with?" Umbridge snarled at Chris.

Chris grinned cockily, "Santa."

"Who?"

"You know, old fat dude, dresses in red, brings presents every year but I suppose if all you've gotten is coal since you were a kid you wouldn't know what he looks like!"

"Who were you communicating with?"

"A demented house-elf if you must know." Chris sighed.

"A house elf? Why?"

"I _was_ looking for my godfather, but he wasn't home."

"Why were you looking for the werewolf?"

"Because I had a bad dream and I wanted to make sure he was okay!"

Umbridge regarded him a minute before Chris looked around and realised that it wasn't just him and Draco but Pansy and Raven as well. Smirking, Umbridge threw up an invisibility shield as the door opened again and Harry and Hermione pulled off their invisibility cloak and Harry and Hermione repeated Draco and Chris' previous performance until more members of the Inquisitorial Squad came in with Ginny, Neville, Luna, one grabbed Hermione and Umbridge dropped the Invisibility sheild and yanked Harry, albeit a little more violently, out of the fire but Chris was currently involved in a slanging match with Blaise Zabini.

"Why'd you become Umbridge's bitch Z? Or is this just a warm up for when Voldemort takes you?"

"Oh you'd know all about being the Dark Lord's bitch? Wouldn't you Christopher?" Blaise sneered, "I heard about the club. I love your new markings. It's fucking hilarious that the world now has two Boy-Who-Lived's."

"Death Eater wannabe!"

"Werewolf slut!"

_/Vampire whore!/_ Chris grinned cheekily, _/I swear to god this had better work./_

_/It will!/ _

_/There's no need to shout!/_

_/We have to look like we're arguing remember/ _SMACK!

"Fuck!" Chris snapped.

"Don't call my mother a whore!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it Z?" Chris smirked.

Blaise pulled off his tie and tied it tightly around Chris' mouth and stuffed the end inside his mouth, Chris sent him the dirtiest glare, they were totally oblivious to everything else until Harry, Hermione and Umbridge left the office. Blaise untied Chris' wrists.

"Zabini what are you doing?" Millicent asked.

"What does it look like? "Blaise snapped as Chris stood up and pulled off Blaise's tie, "That was all well and good Blaise, but did you really need to _slap_ me?"

Blaise grinned, "It had to look believable, didn't I?"

As the members of the Inquisitorial Squad let the increasingly confused DA members go, all eyes turned to Chris and Draco summed it all up perfectly, "What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

"Honestly Malfoy, " Chris said with a brilliant grin, "haven't you ever heard of espionage? I've planned every minute, when Harry set up the DA, I started drafting, I came to your house because obviously you're the only ones with the gall to do what's been done. After all, who else could stomach working for a toad?"

"But the visions you had when you were letting people into the DA room?" Ginny asked.

"Well they were real." Chris said with a smile, "Because they've been working for Umbridge this whole time."

"So you manipulated us?" Ron asked.

"No Mr Weasley," Chris grinned slyly, "Never the people, only the situation." He paused, "But some things are obviously out of our control."

His athame fell out of his pocket-

_"What do you mean they've gone to the Ministry?" Sirius shouted._

_"Potter appears to have had a vision-"_

"We need to move, now." Chris said, he looked at the Inquisitorial Squad, "you guys go about your business." He said, "Thank you for all your help." He looked at the DA members, "Lets get going."

Chris, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Raven, Ginny, Neville and Luna ran down to the Forbidden Forest.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 247**_

'Anyway Harry, how exactly were you planning on getting all the way to London?'

"Yeah," Ron said as he came through the bushes, "we were just wondering that."

"How did you guys get here?" Harry asked as Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Chris, Blaise and Draco came into view.

"That," Ron said, "was all Chris' doing."

"How's that?" Hermione asked.

"The Inquisitorial Squad works for him." Ginny explained.

Harry and Hermione stared at Chris who simply smiled innocently, "What?"

"An army?" Hermione scolded, "Chris!"

"Technically it's two." He corrected, "The DA and the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Remember Sirius?" Harry shouted.

Chris glowered, "You wanted that prophecy Harry? Here you go- _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'_

Harry's eyes widened, "And Dumbledore knew about this?"

Neville's eyes were wide for another reason, "Merlin, it could have been me."

Everyone's eyes widened as they contemplated what life would have been like if Neville Longbottom had been the Boy Who Lived.

Everybody, including Neville, shuddered.

Neville, in a surprisingly Chris like tone said, "Now that unpleasantness is over, how are we getting to London?"

"We fly." Luna said airily.

"I think we'll be a bit noticeable on our brooms Luna."

"We don't need brooms to fly." Luna said.

"You may be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we-"

"Like I said, there are ways of flying other then with broomsticks." She said, glaring at Ron, "Like them. Besides, Hagrid said they're good at finding the places their riders are looking for." She pointed over to the thestrals that had come to investigate the blood on Harry and Hermione.

A fight broke out between Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others before Harry simply shouted, "Pick one and get on!"

Chris and the Slytherins didn't move, Chris spoke quietly but what he said was loud enough to silence them all, "You won't be happy until we're all dead, will you Harry?"

Harry spun around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Chris shouted, "You kill everyone you care about! First your parents! Then Cedric! Who's it going to be next Harry? Sirius? Remus? Me?"

"Shut up!" Harry pointed his wand at Chris' throat, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Rather then take a step back Chris stood straighter, blazing emerald eyes boring into Harry's, "Don't I?" He sneered, "It's all about you, isn't it Potter? You and that fucking scar! Sets you apart from the rest of us doesn't' it Harry?" he laughed snidely, "Famous Harry Potter! You know what? Fuck you! I will _not_ let you destroy my family because you're an attention seeking whore who needs to destroy everything he touches!"

"Chris that's enough."

"No Hermione it's not _nearly_ enough!" Chris snapped at his girlfriend, "You're always right, aren't you Harry? Barreling off to do something idiotic because you believe you're right? Never mind who you hurt and who has to clean up your messes."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

"No!" he snarled, "I will not shut up!" his lips curled into a sneer, "Dumbledore should have let you rot in the cupboard!"

"STUPEFY!" Harry screamed, watching with some satisfaction as Chris' limbs snapped together and he fell backwards.

Harry climbed onto his Thestral, he looked up to the others, "Get on your fucking Thestrals and lets get going."

Hermione looked torn, from Chris' body to Harry, who'd been her friend for years, eventually, and with Luna's help, she got on her Thestral and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna got on the Thestrals and flew off.

Draco looked down at his cousin, "Damn." He pointed his wand at Chris and said, "Ennervate." 

Chris blinked slowly, "Son of a fucking bitch!" 

"Well you did say some horrible things before they left." Draco shrugged. 

Chris rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe so, but the fucking rock I hit when I fell hurt like hell!" 

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 248**_

Chris turned from the forest and started to head to the castle.

"Black, where are you going?" Draco asked, "Remember the idiot who just flew off with a small army to get himself killed by the Dark Lord?"

"Fuck him!" Chris snarled as he continued trudging up towards the castle.

Pansy, trying a different tact shouted, "What about Hermione?"

"I FUCKED HER ALREADY!"

With that, Chris stormed into the castle, Draco and the others followed him up to Gryffindor tower. He walked into the tower and the door swung shut closed behind him.

"Let us in." Draco ordered to the Fat Lady.

"Mr Malfoy I can't do that without the password."

"What is going on here?" A cold voice drawled.

Draco, Raven, Blaise and Pansy spun around to see Snape, "Ah, Uncle Sev…"

"What is it Draco?"

"We need to get inside. Potter's taken the Weasels, Longbottom, Granger and Luna to the Department of Mysteries."

"What about Black?"

"He tried to dissuade them." Blaise said, "It didn't end well."

"How did it end?"

"Potter stupified him."

The portrait hole opened and Chris, dressed in a t-shirt, black jeans, a hooded jacket and a black leather jacket with of course, the obligatory black army boots. And armed to the teeth, an athame tucked into the back of his pants, two in his right boot and they watched as he slid his wand into his right boot. And in the small bag he had slung across his body the distinct chink of potions bottles could be heard.

"Mr Black, what do you think you're doing."

"Professor," he smiled tiredly, "you remember what you said to me last week? About my plans getting me killed? Honestly, I don't mind of you're right. But right now, I have to go. Someone has to stop Harry from getting everyone killed."

"We're coming with you." Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Raven all said.

Green eyes looked up to black, "Is that alright Professor?"

Snape nodded, "But if you get any of my house killed I will personally make sure that you are Delores Umbridge's personal servant for the rest of your afterlife."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Ouch," Chris stuck his hand out, "it's a deal." Snape shook his hand.

Chris waved his hand in his friends direction and they all became dressed similar to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he picked up the bag, "What are they?"

"Some useful potions." Chris said, "You'll see when we get there."

"How do you propose we get there?"

"I could orb?" Chris shrugged.

"Black," Snape said, "do you have any method of transportation a little less visible?"

"I can…" his eyes widened, "I've always wanted to try it! Everyone hold hands-"

"Be careful-"

Chris flashed his professor a brilliant smile, "Don't worry professor, we'll all come back alive. I promise."

He took Draco and Raven's hands and looked at the four of them, "We ready?"

"Let's go."

Closing his eyes he tapped into his elemental powers and right before Snape's eyes the five of them disappeared in a gust of wind that rattled paintings and caused his robes to billow of their own free will.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 249**_

They landed roughly in an alley, next to a telephone box.

"Where the _fuck_ are we?"

"We landed here for a reason." Raven said, suddenly sounding very Luna-esque.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out an ornately designed lighter and flipped the lid, the others watched as a small ball of light escaped it, "Show me."

The light floated over to the telephone box and he heard Harry's voice in his ear, _"Whoever's nearest to the reciever, dial six two four four two!"_

"Guys!" Chris called, "In here."

"You exp-" Draco was cut off my Chris grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him inside.

Raven, Pansy and Blaise crammed in behind them as Chris dialled the numbers, once the dial had whirred back around the last time a female voice said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Christopher Black, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy." He sighed, "Rescue Mission."

A stack of badges spilled out of the coin return box and Chris sighed as the phone kept talking, Draco, annoyed beyond belief pointed his wand at the phone and shouted "Silencio!"

"Bit drastic don't you think?"

Draco rolled his eyes as the alley drifted out of view.

When they appeared in the Atrium the first thing they noticed was the small ball of light waiting patiently for them.

Chris smiled, "We're coming."

"Black?"

Chris smiled again, "Halliwell lighter." Chris said softly as they followed the light, "it's linked to the Halliwell magical signature." He paused, "For those times when you need to find what's lost. Wyatt made it for me after a particularly hairy incident in the Underworld. Also used it when I was developing my pyrokinesis."

They walked into a circular room filled with doors, the doors spun violently once before the light moved to one door.

"Are you sure?"

The ball of light bobbed up and down.

"Alright then." Chris opened the door and they all walked in, first thing they were hit with was the sound of screaming, peering through the archway they looked into the Veil Room, none of them missed Chris stiffen.

"What is it Black?"

"My dreams." Chris replied, "I die here."

"You won't die." Draco said, "But you might wanna put that light out."

Chris flicked the lighter open and the ball was floated back in, he looked down into the room again where the others were all cornered by Death Eaters.

"Alright, you guys go to each of the other doors, pull your hoods up and on the count of three walk into down the stairs okay?"

"Sure." Pansy said.

"And Snowy?" Blaise said with a smile, "try not to die."

Chris grinned, "I'll try."

They parted ways and on the silent count of three, five hooded figures walked down the stone steps.

"You know, I'm never one for the timing," Chris said, his hood still covering his face, "but I think this whole situation reeks of an 'I told you so.' What do you think cousin?"

"You couldn't be more right." Draco drawled from beneath his hood.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Chris, doing what Chris had hoped, removing Neville from the curse, "Who are you?"

"Dray," Chris said amusedly, "it worries me that you and I come from the same gene pool as this ugly cow."

Bellatrix's wand raised a little higher, "Aunt Bella." Draco said as he removed his hood, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What are you going to do Draco?"

"It's not me you need to worry about," he pointed to Chris, "It's our cousin."

"That is not Sirius Black."

"No." Chris smirked as he pulled down his hood, "I'm his son."

"Sirius doesn't have a son!"

"Ouch." Chris grinned, "You know, I think my genetic make-up would disagree with you there cousin."

"What do you want?" She demanded as Chris walked past her and straight to Lucius and Harry.

"The world." Chris said with a small smile, "Hello Lucius."

"Nice to see you Christopher, I didn't think you'd come."

"And miss this party?" Chris laughed, "Are you nuts?"

Lucius smirked as everyone just sort of stood in stunned silence as Chris turned to Harry, "Say it Harry."

"This isn't really the time." He said as Chris took his hands, "What are you doing?"

"Say it with me Harry," Chris said as he prised Harry's fingers away from the prophecy, "say, you were right Chris."

"You were right Chris." Harry said as Chris took the prophecy and slipped it into his pocket.

"Good, now we've got that sorted lets get going before the cavalry arrives."

"I don't' think so Black." Lucius Malfoy drawled, "There is still the matter of the prophecy that Mr Potter possesses."

"Harry do you know what he's talking about?" Chris asked innocently.

"No." Harry replied.

Chris maneuvered the two of them so that Harry was behind him, "Good luck finding it." **_You'll get it later…I promise…_**

Lucius nodded and that's when both Harry and Chris broke into a run, Chris dived down next to Neville, "You alright mate?"

Neville nodded, "But by dose… OW!" Chris tweaked it back into place and healed it.

"There you go. Where's your wand?"

Neville handed him his broken wand, Chris' healing glow washed over that as well and stuck it back together.

"Alright," Chris said urgently, "we need to-" Chris flung his hand out and sent Bellatrix flying, "Can't you see I'm talking here?" he turned back to Neville, "We need to get everyone out of here okay?" Neville nodded, "So can I count on you to start rounding up the troops?"

Neville nodded and ran off to help Ginny who was cornered by a Death Eater.

Chris turned his attention back to Bellatrix Lestrange who was currently suspended in mid air, "Now will you stop all your yapping and piss off?"

"Crucio!" she screamed, Chris, working on instinct, raised his hand and the curse bounced from his palm and hit a wall.

"Do you do that to all your cousins?" Chris inquired.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody all came running in.

"You know," Chris called conversationally as he pulled a potion vial from his bag, "we were handling this Dad!"

Sirius spun around, "I thought we had an agreement about hunting."

Chris ducked as a jet of green light left Bellatrix's wand, "No, we had an agreement about demon hunting! You never said _anything_ about Harry hunting!"

"Harry hunting?" Remus asked.

"He stupified me!" Chris protested as he flung his hands out and Hermione was engulfed in a swirl of blue and white orbs, "It was completely justified! Besides," he yelled, "someone had to make sure he didn't kill himself! Oh really Bellatrix! If you're going to curse someone do it properly!" Chris shouted as he pulled through the potion and the room grew insanely bright.

"You're right!" Chris heard Draco yell, "These Potions are fucking brilliant!"

The lights faded and Chris turned to Hermione, "When this is all over Missy, you and I need to have a serious talk about our relationship."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Chris gave her a brief kiss, "Help Neville round everyone up and head for the door."

Hermione nodded, "Alright.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Hermione dashed off around the room.

Chris ducked down and grabbed Harry, "Potter we need to go. Now."

Around them the members of the Order of the Phoenix dueled fiercely with the Death Eaters, their wands becoming blurry.

They joined up with the other members of the DA, "Alright, up to the doors." Chris said, he spun around when he head Sirius laugh, "You can do better then that."

The red light left Bellatrix's wand, "Sirius!" Harry screamed as Padfoot began to fall.

Chris was frozen as he saw his vision coming true.

_I won't lose him._

_No._

_Powers._

Chris flung his hands out and Sirius was engulfed in a swirl of blue and white orbs and reappeared up next to Chris, "Don't you _ever_ almost die on me again!" Chris hissed angrily, tears in his eyes, "Don't you dare!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around his son, "I won't leave you Nox, I promise."

Chris let his arms fall, "Alright, everyone out!" he shouted.

Suddenly all the doors slammed shut. Chris stiffened as a chill seemed to sweep through the room and he knew, Lord Voldemort was here. And sure enough, looking down to the Veil archway he could see Voldemort smirking at him.

"Stupefy!" He heard a voice shout, whirring around he saw Dumbledore their his wand raised.

_**It's funny they show up together.**_

_**What are you saying?**_

_**Nothing. It's just funny.**_

Chris pulled himself out of the telepathic conversation with his charge and stood up and to everyone's horror he started to walk towards the Dark Lord.

"Chris get back here!" Sirius shouted, trying to grab his son.

Chris looked over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "This is something I have to do Dad."

"Nox!"

"Let me go." Chris said softly as he walked onto the floor, all curses and the such missing him.

"Hello Tom." Chris said softly.

"Mr Black. I wouldn't think you're stupid enough to come tonight."

"Surely Lucius told you I was Harry's whitelighter?" Chris smirked, "That means I have to protect my charge. After all, it wouldn't do for you to kill him now, would it?"

"I want the prophecy."

"I don't have it."

Voldemort's wand was pointed at Chris' forehead, "Kneel."

"No."

Suddenly Chris felt his free will slipping away and himself kneeling on the stone floor on front of Voldemort, the moment his second knee hit the floor the room seemed to stop and stare at the spectacle.

"I confess myself disappointed Christopher." Voldemort said as Chris slowly sank down to his knees, "I expected more from the boy who showed no fear on our first meeting, slaughtered six of my followers at their dinner tables and got one of my most loyal followers to turn himself in."

"I also confess myself disappointed Tom." He smirked, "I always hoped you'd somehow be taller."

Suddenly the DA members and the members of the Order and Lucius Malfoy were engulfed in orbs and deposited in a doorway.

Voldemort's wand was digging into his forehead, "Is there anything you wish to say before I kill you?" he inquired.

In Parsletongue Chris hissed, _/Death is rarely definitive in the Halliwell family Tom, besides, do you really think that you can kill me? After what happened at the club?/_

Harry's eyes widened.

In English Chris said, "Make no mistake about it. Harry Potter will kill you and when he finally does, I'll be there to watch."

The wand was digging into his forehead, "Crucio!"

Every nerve ending was exploding, pain coursed through his body with such ferocity he could barely breathe. His powers lashed out, the stone wall separating the veil room and the hall of prophecies crumbled, and all the prophecies exploded sending splinters of glass outwards.

Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, other members of the Order and some members of the DA were in the doorway stuck by a forcefield that just reeked Halliwell.

Chris' powers conjoined. A bright green energy began to pulse from his fallen body. The energy pulse growing in both size and brightness, pushing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters back and destroying everything in its path; they could hear the Dark Lord screaming "Apparate! "

When the light faded the only things left in the two rooms were the crumbling archway on its stone dais and the lifeless body of Christopher Halliwell-Black.

And the world kept on spinning.

_Ducks behind the table "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" _

_(A/N: Hope you liked it, thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review. Love you all and Happy New Year.)_


	63. Chapter 63

_(A/N: I'm baaack! You didn't honestly think I'd leave it there, did you?)_

Chapter Sixty Three

**Previously on 'What if you weren't a Halliwell'**

_The second the forcefield went down Sirius was taking two to three steps at a time until he was at his son's side._

_"Please don't be dead," Sirius was muttering, "please don't be dead!"_

_Remus was by Sirius' side in an instant, "How is he?"_

_Sirius traced a finger over Chris' lips, "He's still breathing, that's good right?" he asked desperately._

_"Yes." Remus said._

_"Come on Chris, wake up, wake up please…wake up for Daddy…"_

_"We need to move him Siri." Remus said softly, "We can't leave him here."_

_Sirius nodded, "Move him," he mumbled, "Yeah…" _

_Sirius scooped his son's lifeless body into his arms, Chris' head hanging over one arm and his legs dangling over the other. _

_Sirius and Remus turned around as Fudge and some of his Aurors came in, all parted ways as Sirius walked toward the door carrying his son. Remus surveyed the others, Dumbledore was holding Harry back and the DA all stood as a silent guard of honor as they passed._

_As they passed Draco and Lucius the small spun glass sphere fell from Chris' pocket with a chink and rolled right to Lucius' feet. _

**St. Mungo's.**

_Remus and Sirius placed him on the hospital bed as the healers got to work, their wands hovering over the young whitelighter, as the incantations started Chris' body started to convulse._

_"Stop it!" Sirius shouted, "You're hurting him!"_

_"Sirius let them work!" Remus said._

_When the Healers stopped their incantations Chris' body stilled again._

_"You said he received a Crucio to the forehead, at wand point? From You-Know-Who?"_

_"Yes!" Sirius shouted._

_Remus turned his friend to face him, "Siri, go sit down. Let me handle this."_

_"That's my son!"_

_"I know that Padfoot!" Remus said softly, "But you're not helping Chris by getting hysterical. Now go sit down and let me handle this."_

_Reluctantly Sirius went to where a small army of people had assembled, the entire Weasley clan, all three of the Malfoys had appeared after Lucius had taken the prophecy to Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, Luna and her parents, Neville and his Grandmother and Raven._

_"How is he?" Narcissa asked._

_"Every time they try to run tests he starts convulsing…what am I supposed to do Cissy? I can't help my own son!"_

_"We'll get the best Healers in." Lucius said, his eyes trained on the door, "Christopher has saved countless lives this evening, it's the least we can do."_

_Sirius nodded, "Thank you."_

_"How is he?" Harry asked quietly._

_"As good as dead." Sirius said brokenly, "His body's reacting badly with the healers' magic. They can't tell what's wrong exactly."_

_Harry paled, "It's my fault"_

_"No its not." Sirius said, "You couldn't have stopped Voldemort from doing what he did…"_

_  
"I shouldn't have gone." Harry said brokenly, "He told me not to…"_

_"Who?"_

_"Chris…he said it was a trap…but it was so real, I thought Voldemort had you…"_

_Sirius' eyes were wide as he stared at his godson, "He'll be fine Harry." Sirius said softly, "He'll be okay, he's strong." The doors swung open and Remus walked out, followed by two healers and Chris on a hospital bed, "Moony?"_

_"They're taking him to the fourth floor."_

_"Why?" Hermione asked._

_"Because they don't know what the effects of such a Crucio to the brain of a psychic as powerful as Chris is. He could wake up in a day, a week, a month, a year…but the thing is, if he wakes up there is no way in telling what his mental state is going to be like. He might not be the same person he was before this."_

**Grimmauld Place**

_"Sirius?"_

_"Not now Harry." Sirius said as he sat in Chris' room, "Not now."_

_"I-"_

_"Just get out of my sight okay? I don't want to say something I'll regret."_

_The door closed with a soft click._

Still there

_Bella, Luca, Shades, DJ, Michael, Darryl and Sheila arrived at the front door of Grimmauld Place._

_Molly Weasley opened the door, "Hello?"_

_Luca stepped forward, "What the hell happened to Kit?"_

A few hours later

_"Ever since he was a kid he's kept some form of journal," Sheila said, "Visions, dreams and the usual kind of journal…do you know where it might be?"_

_"The Founders Rooms." Draco said, "Merlin knows he spent enough time in there."_

_Luca and Shades grabbed Draco by the wrists and the three of them flamed to Hogwarts and Shades jimmied the lock to Chris' desk._

_  
"I've got the camera."_

**St Mungo's.**

_"Oh God Chris." Hermione whispered, "We should have listened to you." She held his hand in hers, "I should have listened to you." Tears spilled down her cheeks, "Come back to me Kit." She whispered, "I need you…I love you."_

Break

_"An Order of Merlin.. First Class." Fudge declared, "It's the only thing…the boy saved the lives of classmates and others."_

_Sirius nodded absently, " Thank you Minister, that's very generous of you."_

_"After all that's happened it's the least we can do." The Minister replied._

Break

_"I should have listened." Harry said, his thumb tracing the green markings on his hand, "I should have known. I'm such a fucking moron."_

_Harry smiled softly, "This is the part where you'd normally smirk, roll your eyes and say you know… Merlin Chris! Padfoot won't even look at me anymore… I need you to make things better Chris…they're sending me back to Privet Drive tomorrow…" Harry could have sworn he saw Chris frown." It's no more then I deserve but it doesn't stop me being any less scared._

_**Two Months Later**_

_"Will you just shut your mouth and listen to me?"_

_"You're the imprint of the guy who put me in this coma!"_

_"So?"_

_  
"This is a dream, which means you're not real. Which means I don't have to listen to you!"_

_  
"This isn't a dream Christopher!"_

_"Will you listen to yourself Tom? I'm unconscious. You're just a fucking figment of my imagination. Which makes this a dream, and a rather bad one at that."_

_"You need to understand about the Horcruxes." Tom replied._

_"Look, here's what I don't understand, why would you…a part of the He-man Muggle hater want to tell me about how to kill you?"_

_"Do you understand what it is like?" Tom hissed, "Being ripped from your own body because you are not **worthy**? Because a part of you wants to be fully a wizard and in no way Muggle?"_

_"Not entirely, but do you know what it's like getting a Crucio to a brain?"_

_"My soul was torn to shreds!" Tom shouted, "I want revenge!"_

_Chris smiled softly with understanding, "You want death, don't you Tom?"_

_"Finally!" Tom laughed, "you're getting it!"_

_Chris rolled his eyes and sat down, "Fine, talk, but don't blame me if I don't believe you."_

_"Fine with me."_

**St Mungo's.**

"He's lucky to have an Uncle as devoted as you are Mr Black. You come in even more then his father."

"Well," he smiled, "Sirius is a busy man."

The nurse looked down at the boy in the bed, "I can't believe this beautiful boy stood face to face with You-Know-Who and lived…but why a Crucio?" She murmured.

"I think," he said softly, "that perhaps he wanted to try and eliminate the wizard that posed the most threat."

"What about Dumbledore?"

He paid no mind to the question and sat down beside Chris' bed, "Has there been any change?"

"Since your last visit? Yes and no, when the Healers tried to do their tests on Monday he was fine."

"So his body's finally allowing magic near it?"

"Yes." The nurse replied.

"Good." he nodded, "He might wake up…"

"One can only hope." She replied as she left the ward.

He looked up and saw Alice Longbottom staring at him, "Is there something you wanted Alice?"

The woman held out a small gold ring with a blackish stone, he reached out and took it, "Where did you get this?"

Alice just turned and tottered away…

Still there…

_"Alright, so we need all the Horcruxes before we can destroy them?"_

_"Yes."_

_  
"But the Diary's already destroyed."_

_"And Potter almost paid the price for that." Tom replied._

_"Okay, I get that. Can I go now?"_

_"Unfortunately, no."_

_"But I've listened to all your bullshit! I want to go back to my family!"_

_"There's something you still need to do…" Tom said, "Work out your issues or something. Your body's not ready to be woken up yet."_

_"My- huh?"_

_"Do you remember the pain from the Crucio? Do you remember what your magic did?"_

_"I was kind of distracted by what your wand was doing." Chris reminded him._

_"Alright…" Tom said, "let me show you." He opened a door and turned to Chris, "Well, are you coming or not?"_

_Hesitantly, Chris stood up and followed Tom through the door. When he stepped through the door he reappeared in the Veil room atop the stone dais. Tom pointed down the stairs to where Chris was kneeling before Voldemort, "Watch this."_

_**"Crucio."**_

_Chris watched as the other him was shaking and biting his bottom lips so hard it had started to bleed, and then when the scream finally left his throat he saw the triquetra on his necklace seem to pulse brighter with magical energy. And when the magic couldn't possibly get any brighter it burst from his markings and illuminated the entire hall. _

_"Can we go now?" Chris asked frowning, "Because I don't think a comatose person vomiting would be a good thing."_

_"Of course, is there anything else you want to see?"_

_Chris could have sworn he'd heard Harry's voice in his ear, **"They're sending me back to Privet Drive tomorrow. It's no more then I deserve but it doesn't stop me being any less scared."**_

_"Are you in all your infinite wisdom able to show me what's happening to someone else?"_

_  
"I can try." Tom said, "What do you want to see?"_

_"Harry… I want to see Harry."_

_Tom started walking up the stairs, Chris, remembering last time, hurried after him._

_When they stepped out Chris assumed they were at the Dursleys, he heard Petunia screaming, **"Useless brat!"**_

_**"What did the freak do now?"** he heard someone snarl._

_"**He burnt the bacon!"**_

"It was an accident Uncle Vernon!"

_Chris and Tom moved quickly into the kitchen in time to see Vernon Dursley grab an obviously malnourished Harry by the wrist and shove his hand down on the hotplate._

_Harry screamed and Chris wished he were there to tear the fat man limb from limb._

_"It shows you the courage this boy has just to stand every day. Doesn't it?" _

_"Shut up." Chris said angrily, tears slipping down his cheeks, "It's your fault he's here."_

_**"You know where to go you piece of shit."** Harry nodded and turned to walk away when Vernon kicked him hard in the back causing Harry to fall to the floor, a sickening crack was heard from his left wrist as he landed, **"Crawl like the dog you are freak!"**_

_"I want to go." Chris said desperately, "I want to get out of here now."_

_''Alright." They walked out of the kitchen, Tom opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs, "Through here."_

_They reappeared back where they'd started, the attic of the Halliwell Manor._

_Chris glared at Tom, "I want to wake up. I need to wake up."_

_Tom regarded him for a moment before raising his wand, "Enneverate."_

**St Mungo's**

**  
**Emerald, almost curse green eyes, snapped open as Christopher Halliwell-Black bolted upright, wide awake for the first time in months.

Bluish, empty eyes were staring at him and when he could focus properly he recognised them as belonging to Alice Longbottom.

"Hi-" he rasped out, his throat as dry as the Sahara desert.

She held out a glass to him as he continued to stare at her absolutely confused. Giving up on Chris moving at all she moved closer to the bed, every step seeming deliberate. When he looked into her eyes again they were the same brown as Tom's were. Alice brought the glass to Chris' lips and he drank greedily until she took the glass away and set it back down on the table.

"If you want more you have to get it yourself." She said, sounding very much like Tom, "Don't look so shocked." She said, "I'm not bound to a physical body and I told you, I'm here to help."

_**Possessing my friend's mentally incapacitated mother is not on Tom!**_

"Use your voice to speak, not your mind."

"L, leave… her…alone" he said.

"Alright."

The door opened and Reggie Black walked in and saw his nephew sitting upright, blinking, breathing, moving… Holy Merlin Chris was awake!

He rushed over, "You're awake!"

Chris regarded the smiling man carefully, "Who are you?"

Reggie smiled, "Sorry, I'm Reggie. Sirius' little brother."

"The dead Uncle sending me Christmas presents that isn't really dead?"

"That'd be me."

"Hi."

"Hi," Reggie smiled, "lie back alright, and I'll go get a Healer."

Hands helped Chris lie back but as Reggie turned to leave Chris' hand reached out and grabbed him, "Wait."

Reggie turned around, "What is it?"

"Harry." Chris said desperately, "He's in trouble."

"I can't go there Chris…" Reggie said, the Order doesn't know where I am if your father finds out-"

The door to the ward opened, "It's dad." Chris said softly and in that instant Reggie had disappeared under an invisibility cloak.

"Chris!" Chris turned to side and saw Sirius practically running over.

He beamed, "Hey Dad."

Sirius wrapped his arms around his son tightly, "Oh thank Merlin, you're awake! I thought I'd lost you." Chris felt tears seeping onto the pajama shirt he was wearing.

"I'm okay." Chris whispered, hugging him back, "I'm okay, I'm back now."

Sirius pressed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dad." He paused as he looked at his father, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two months." Sirius replied, "Two very long months. The worst two months of my life."

"I'm sure there have been worse."

"No. Never, not even Azkaban was worse."

Chris smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Dad. I shouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries…I tried to not go…I did everything I could to not to go… But I had to protect Harry and the others. I had to when I knew what was going to happen."

"You should have come to me."

"I know." Chris replied, "But I'd been having dreams of you falling through the veil since the night I stepped into Grimmauld place and I was scared… I thought I could handle it myself."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was careless. But tell me, did Lucius take the prophecy to Voldemort?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes." He replied, "And Malfoy manor is currently protected by all the spells and potions you gave them… and even Professor Snape is there." He noticed Chris' amusement, "Oh just you laugh." He smirked, "Poor Narcissa's mansion is overrun with Slytherin students and alumni."

"What about Harry?" Chris asked softly, "Where is he?"

"With his Aunt and Uncle."

"WHAT?" Chris shouted before a brief coughing fit, "I told you, if anything happened to me you had to make sure Harry didn't go back there!"

"The blood wards needed to be restored."

"Bullshit!" Chris snapped, he looked positively mortified, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Dad listen, Vernon abuses him…he's treated worse then a house elf!"

"He's fine." Sirius said reassuringly.

"But-"

"Listen to me, Harry's fine. You just concentrate on getting better okay."

Chris nodded, he coming to the realisation that he was in no way ready to use his powers.

"I saw it… I saw…"

"Chris, there are Order members watching Privet Drive, they would know if Harry was being mistreated. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't leave Harry there if it wasn't safe."

"Of course he would!" Chris said, "Harry was kept in the cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven. He knew! His Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs!"

"Chris don't go getting yourself worked up…"

"Just promise me you'll go there, find out for real if he's okay, please? For me?"

Sirius nodded, "Alright." He smiled softly, "Rest now, I'll call Remus and the others, let them know you're awake."

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 250_**

"Chris!" 

Blearily Chris opened his eyes the next morning to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George by the bed.

"Hey." He smiled wearily, "how are you?"

"Tired." Chris replied, "How are you?"

"We were so worried that you'd never wake up."

"I told you once before mione, I'm quite hard to get rid of."

She wrapped her hand around his, "And I'm quite glad of that."

"We all are." Ron said.

"What about Harry?" Chris asked softly, "Have you guys spoken to him at all?"

"We've sent a couple of owls." Ron said, "But he hasn't responded."

"He still blames himself for what happened to you." Ginny said softly, "We all do."

"You shouldn't." Chris smiled reassuringly, "It was my own stupid fault."

"We should have listened to you!" Hermione cried, "We should have known."

"But you weren't." he said calmly, "I should have told you sooner."

The Healer walked in, "So, how is my favourite patient?"

Chris smiled at the healer, "When can I go home?"

"How are you feeling?"

"My legs are a little stiff and a little sore, but other then that I'm okay."

"You can move your legs yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I don't know."

"Well perhaps you should give it a go." He looked at Hermione, "If you would be so kind as to assist him?"

Hermione pushed Chris' blankets back as Chris sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the ground and he pushed himself upwards and on shaking legs and helped by Hermione, he rose to his feet.

Healer Briery nodded, "Well done Christopher. Can you take a step toward me?" Chris did so, "And another? Very good."

"So when can I go home?"

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to let him go…" Hermione let go and Chris stood on his own, " Now take a step."

Chris took a hesitant and shaky step, and just as he was about to fall, Fred and George caught him and guided him back to his bed.

"By tomorrow I think." Healer Briery said, "Tomorrow you should be well enough to leave."

Chris nodded, "Thank you." Chris said as he pulled up his blankets.

"Mr Black," the healer said, removing a small vial from his pocket, "you must take this at some stage between now and the time you leave."

"What is it for?"

"I think you'll find its after effects quite in your interests." 

Chris looked up into the eyes of the Healer, **Possessing Healers now Tom?**

**One does what one must to reunite the Boys Who Lived.**

**You're an odd one Tom Riddle. Odd, but you'll do for an imaginary friend.**

"Well, I'll take my leave from you now."

Chris nodded, "Thank you sir."

The Healer walked away and Chris turned to the others, "Harry's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The 'oh god, oh god he's gonna die!' kind of trouble."

"No, Death Eaters can't get in there."

Chris sighed angrily knowing they wouldn't listen, "Don't worry." He uncorked the bottle and tossed its contents down, "I'll sort it out later."

Chris closed his eyes as he felt the potion taking hold, minutes later Chris was asleep.

_He stepped into the veil room and could see Harry watching the scene on his own, "Hey Potter."_

_Harry turned around, "Chris?"_

_"Yup. How you doing?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Chris shrugged, "Dunno, just thought I'd see how you were doing."_

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"Of course I don't hate you." Chris replied, "You're a mate."_

_"But all that stuff you said…" _

_"Meaningless." Chris said, "I was just trying to get you not to go."_

_"And I stuffed that up, didn't I?" _

_  
"Did you?"_

_They were watching the scene where Chris was walking down to Voldemort, "Why did you do it?"_

_"You can't fight fate, Harry." Chris replied sagely, "Especially not us. Your destiny is to kill Voldemort, you need to accept that."_

_"And what is yours?"_

_"To help you. And Harry, I've come to accept that fate. It's time you accept yours."_

_"Your fading-"_

_Chris looked down at his hands, "Looks like the potion's wearing off. I'll be at Privet Drive in a couple of days, hold on for me. Okay?"_

_Harry nodded._

Chris awoke to find Reggie sitting by his bedside, "Reggie?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, how you doing kid?"

He smiled, "Interesting dream last night. I was in Harry's."

Reggie nodded, "It's called dream walking. Most Blacks have that power, if memory serves it's Narcissa whom is particularly gifted in that art."

"Did you check on Harry?"

"I tried, the Muggles weren't there. Didn't see Harry anywhere, but there are a lot of photos of the most repulsive child I have ever seen."

"Dudley." Chris nodded, "Do you have any idea why no one wants to listen to me about Harry being in trouble?"

"Dumbledore holds sway over a lot of people." Reggie said softly, "It's funny how both he and The Dark Lord are alike. But I guess, when one creates the other, the student must resemble the master in some ways."

"Disturbing prospect." Chris mused.

"I know."

"Do you want to join me?"

"You?"

"Voldemort has his Death Eaters, Dumbledore has his Order, and Harry and I have our own army."

"I see." Reggie said with a wry smile, "Raising an army…what do they teach you at Hogwarts these days?"

"Little bit of this, bit of that. Are you going to reveal yourself to Dad and the others yet?"

"No, the time's not right, but trust me, I'll see them soon."

"Mr Black, isn't it good to see your nephew awake?"

"Yes it is Healer," Reggie said, "What brings you around this fine morning?"

"Well it's time to discharge your nephew." Briery replied.

"Shouldn't we wait for Dad?"

"No," he said pleasantly, "I think it'll be fine for your Uncle to take you."

Chris shot a look at Reggie, "Are you okay with that?"

Reggie nodded, "It's fine."

"Just sign here, I'll give you a copy and you can take him home." Reggie signed and the Healer smiled, "Well, your clothes and in the cupboard beside the bed, and lets hope you are not back here any time soon."

"Thank you Sir." Chris nodded.

**You better find Potter soon, otherwise there might not be anything left to find.**

A few minutes later Chris was dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing when he arrived in St Mungo's, "You know," Reggie said thoughtfully, "I think after all this shit you deserve a really strong coffee, don't you?"

Chris smiled, "Sure." He stood up and followed Reggie to the Apparition point of the hospital and they reappeared Diagon Alley.

"Follow me." Reggie said.

As they walked down Diagon Alley they passed Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes…

"Fred," George said as he looked out the window and saw a man and a teen that looked a hell of a lot like Chris, "I think we need to call Sirius."

"Why?"

George opened the door and looked down the street, "Because I think Chris is out of St Mungo's and he wasn't with Sirius."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 251**_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sirius shouted angrily.

"We released him into the care of your brother this morning."

"What?"

The nurse handed him the copy of the release forms and their scrawled on the bottom line was _Regulus Black._

"You released him into the care of my brother, did you not think that perhaps I should have been notified of this earlier?"

"We're sorry Mr Black but it has been done. There is nothing we can do now."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 252**_

Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur spent the next two hours searching up and down Diagon Alley looking for Chris until they came across a small Coffee shop.

Walking inside they saw Chris and Reggie sitting in the back of the shop engrossed in conversation, Sirius walked up, "Excuse me."

Chris and Reggie both looked up, "Dad?"

"Sirius?"

"Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was?" He asked angrily.

"Sirius he's alright," Reggie replied trying to calm his older brother, "We just went to get a coffee and something other then hospital food."

"Two hours." Sirius repeated, "For two hours I thought anything in the world could have happened to you!"

"He's my flesh and blood Sirius, do you honestly think I'd ever let anything happen to him?"

"I haven't seen you in almost seventeen years Regulus, how the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Dad," Chris said softly, standing and taking his father's hands in his own, "Reggie just thought that I needed a break, we were just going to go for coffee and head home but _obviously_ we lost track of time. Reggie meant no harm by it."

Sirius pulled Chris into a hug, "Just don't scare me okay? I've taken more then I can bare the past two months."

Chris smiled into his father's chest, "Don't worry Dad," he said softly, "I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 253**_

Three hours after Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Molly, Arthur and Chris returned to Grimmauld Place Chris walked downstairs in the same clothes he'd been wearing when they'd gotten home.

"Where are you going?" Sirius demanded.

"To see Dray." Chris replied, "I'll be home really soon. I need him and Lucius to help us with something."

"What?"

"We're getting Harry back."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to put the fear of God into Vernon Dursley and because Vernon has been abusing Harry since he was old enough to walk and I refuse to let my charge die because you're stupid enough to believe that Dumbledore knows what's right!" With that the angry Christopher Black orbed out and reappeared at the front door of the Malfoy Mansion.

Pulling his hood up Chris knocked on the door and Draco Malfoy opened the door, "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm here from the To Kill a Muggle Foundation and I was wondering if you would like to make your monthly donation."

Draco raised his wand, "I suggest you remove yourself from my property before I kill you."

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I just got out of St Mungo's and I don't think they want to see me back so soon." Chris lowered his hood and grinned broadly.

"Chris!"

"Dray!"

Draco pulled Chris into a hug, "When did you get out?"

"A few hours ago."

Draco pulled him inside, "Mum! Dad! Blaise! Pansy! Uncle Sev! We've got a visitor!"

Narcissa walked out into the parlor and as soon as she laid eyes on Chris her eyes widened, a smile seemed to almost split her face in half and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Chris beamed at her, "Yeah, I'm good. Gave Dad the scare of his life when he rocked up to St Mungo's and I wasn't there."

"Where were you?"

"The healer let me out, and Reggie took me for coffee."

"Reggie? As in Regulus Black?"

"Yup."

"Where is he?"

"Dad's place. But that's not why I'm here."

"And why are you here?"

"I need to borrow Dray and Lucius for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Cissa…" he whined.

"You aren't taking my husband and son out of this house at the minute unless you have a damn good reason."

"Harry's Uncle's been abusing Harry since he was little, and I'm worried that he's in serious trouble and no one's bothered to seriously check up on him."

"By abusing you mean…"

"In every possible way."

"Draco," she said sharply, turning to her son, "fetch your father and Severus."

"Okay Mum."

"You're sure about this?"

Chris nodded, "Harry told me last year…Narcissa I tried sensing him but it's so faint…"

Lucius and Severus walked into the parlor with Draco, "Nice to see you Christopher."

"You too Lucius."

"Now what's this about Potter?" Snape asked.

Chris held his hands out, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Dad." Chris replied as they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs to reappear in Grimmauld Place where they could hear Mrs Black screaming.

The three of them walked to the door and saw Sirius and Regulus in front of the portrait trying to close the curtains, "Grandma!" Chris cried happily, "How are you!"

Mrs Black stopped screaming and looked at her grandson, "Christopher! How are you boy?"

"I'm good Gran, and you?"

"Fine, fine." She said, "So you were in the hospital?"

"I got a Crucio to the brain."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Chris replied, "Voldemort got me good."

She arched an eyebrow, "Well then… it's good to see you walking around."

"Gran, do you mind if I close the curtains, I need Dad and Uncle Reggie to come with me."

"Of course, it was good to see you."

"You too." Chris replied, "Night Gran." With a flick of his hand the curtains closed.

"You know," Reggie said, "Never in my life or hers, have I _ever_ seen someone shut her up like that."

"What can I say," Chris grinned, "when ya good, ya good, now come with me." When everyone was holding hands Chris shimmer orbed them to Privet Drive.

"That was worse then orbing!" Draco huffed, "Or that whirlwind thing you did!"

"Quit complaining Sulfur Snout." Chris smiled, "Now everybody, and by everybody I mean you adults, remember you're supposed to look imposing." He grinned at them, "Oh look!" Chris laughed, "Professor Snape's doing it without even trying!"

All of them broke out into grins, even scary little Snapey, "Okay." Chris took a deep breath, "Serious faces."

Chris turned and knocked on the door, Vernon Dursley answered and immediately paled, he knew what these people were, he focused on the most normal looking of the bunch, except of course for the green tattoos all over his face.

"What do you want?"

"Hi, you are Mr Vernon Dursley correct?"

"Yes."

"Well Mr Dursley, my name is Christopher Black and this is my father Sirius and my uncle Regulus. I would also like to introduce you too Lucius Malfoy and my cousin Draco and Severus Snape, a professor at my school."

"And what is it you want Mr Black?"

"Well you see, I'm here about Harry Potter."

"THERE IS NO ONE HERE BY THAT NAME!" Vernon made to slam the door, but Chris stuck his boot in the door, "I insist you remove your foot at once."

"You listen to me," Chris hissed angrily, "open this damn door and let us in the house."

"No!"

"No?" Lucius, Regulus, Sirius and Severus _(look at all these usses!), _all raised an eyebrow in a similar fashion.

"That's right, you and pointy sticks don't scare me!"

Vernon's eyes widened as he saw Chris' eyes turn amber, "It is not my pointy stick you should be worried about _sir_," he conjured an energy ball, "you wouldn't want me to do anything hugely _unnatural_, out here. Would you Vernon?"

Vernon opened the door and both he and Draco beamed at him, "There's a good Muggle." Draco said, patting Vernon on the head like he was a dog.

The six of them walked inside, "Vernon darling, who was at the door?"

Petunia Dursley walked in and screamed, "It's, it's-"

"Hello to you too Petunia." Sirius smirked.

"I want you out of my house!" She shrieked.

"Afraid we can't do that Petunia," Sirius said pleasantly, "There's still the small matter of your nephew."

"Harry's not here anymore. The brat ran away."

"_Liar_…" Chris hissed, "He's here. I can feel him."

"Do you know where?" Reggie asked.

"No." Chris shook his head, "Dad, Lucius, Professor Snape, could you please head upstairs. Draco, Reggie and I will take downstairs."

Snape Lucius and Sirius walked upstairs, Lucius snorted in disgust as he used the sleeve of his robe to open the door, "Filthy Muggles." He muttered.

"Honestly Luc, " Sirius said as he watched the senior Malfoy open the door, "It's a doorknob, not a disease, you won't become Muggle if you touch it."

"Oh shut it the pair of you." Snape said as he walked, shuddering and paler then usual out of Dudley's room, "Let's just find Potter."

The three of them came to a door with a large number of locks and a catflap, "You don't think…"

"I wouldn't put it past the fat man." Snape said.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Where is he?" Chris asked, advancing on Vernon as Draco and Reggie searched.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of that freak school of yours!"

Chris smiled malevolently, "Oh yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Oh yes I can, here," Chris said turning to face a cowering Dudley, before looking over his shoulder to smirk at Vernon, "watch this."

He flicked his hands at Dudley and froze him, "What did you do to Dudley?"

"It's called Temporal Stasis." Chris replied, "Or if you're that stupid lets try this, I froze him."

"Unfreeze him now!"

"Tell me where Harry is fat man and I won't blow him up bit by bit."

"Chris you need to get over here." Draco said urgently.

"Draco, did you find him?"

"Come here." Draco said, "And bring the fat man."

Chris shoved Vernon over to the stairs, "What is it Draco?"

Draco, paler then usual, stood up, his silver eyes alight with fury, "You need to see this…what that bastard did."

Chris squatted down and almost vomited, there in amongst the stink, was, what would have been a mutilated corpse if not for the shallow rise and fall of its chest.

"Oh no…" he whispered, "No."

Before Chris could do anything else Vernon had pushed past Draco, "You wanted him, here he is." With that Vernon kicked him hard in the back, sending him face first into the cupboard and almost on top of Harry.

Chris took the brief chance to look him over, Harry looked like he hadn't been fed since he'd arrived at Privet Drive, there were cuts and bruises all over his body, some at various stages of infection or healing, his glasses were broken and he was tied to a strange metal frame with wire that the broken skin had started to heal over.

"God Harry." Chris whispered, "What did he do to you?" he paused, staring down at his charge, "I told you I'd come for you Harry." He whispered softly, "And I have. I'll be back in a moment."

He turned back to the bolted door and with a flick of his wrists the door was blown into a million tiny pieces and to Vernon and Petunia's horror and Draco's amusement a white tiger came out of the small cupboard and turned on the Dursleys and roared, lunging at Vernon.

Draco rolled his eyes, walked over to the angry tiger, conjured a collar around the tiger's neck, yanked it, and smacked him on the head, "Bad Kitty! Don't scare the nice muggles! Look what the they did to the carpet!"

Snape, Lucius, Sirius and Reggie all came running in at the noise only to see Draco, a white tiger and two stains on the carpet underneath the muggles.

"Christopher stop it!" Sirius scolded, "We need to find Harry."

Chris untransformed and pointed toward the cupboard, "He's in there."

Sirius ran over and almost vomited at what he saw, "Oh gods…" he moaned and turned around to stare at Vernon, pure hate in his eyes, "I'll kill you!" he snarled.

"No." Chris said sharply, "No one dies here tonight."

"C-"

"No. No one dies at your hands… but at mine…" he locked eyes with Vernon, "you'll pay."

He made a swinging gesture and Vernon was thrown from the front door into a nearby wall, "I don't need a wand to use my powers." Chris snarled at Vernon, "I don't need to worry about the Ministry tracking my magic. The only thing I have to worry about is Harry and what you've done."

"You can't kill me! You're not allowed." Vernon said as he struggled to his feet.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon, I never said I was going to kill you," he tskd, "You really should pay attention when I'm talking because I DON'T LIKE TO BE IGNORED!"

"It's true," Draco said as the adults tried to get Harry out of the cupboard, "he doesn't. He gets mighty upset, and he did just get out of the hospital and all this has been rather upsetting. He's got quite serious anger management issues."

"Do not!" Chris protested, blowing up a spot next to Vernon's head.

"Do too!"

"Okay, so maybe I do." Chris said as he glared at Vernon Dursley, "But some people deserve to be on the pointy end of the stick a lot more then others."

"Yeah, yeah, on with the show," Draco laughed, "We need to get Harry back so we can heal him. Remember, that whole saving the world thing you've got going on?"

Chris nodded and walked over to Vernon, "What is it you fear?" Chris whispered silkily, "Me?" He shook his head, "No, couldn't be me, you're so much bigger then me. What would be the reason to fear me?" A look of realisation swept over him, "It's not me you fear, is it? Oh no, it's what you want to do to me. What you did to Harry…you're afraid that your neighbors will find out about your perversion for little boys? Oooh that's it, isn't it?"

"Chris what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

Chris smiled playfully at Vernon, "Just having a little fun Dad, don't worry, I won't hurt him too much."

"We need to get Harry out of here."

"knock out the wall." Chris replied.

"Let me go!" Vernon shouted.

Chris turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry was there somewhere you needed to be Vernon?" He inquired politely.

"As bloody far away from you as possible!"

"Sorry, not going to happen." Chris said with a laugh.

"Chris!" Sirius said sharply, "Stop it!"

Chris wrapped a hand around his pendant and threw a forcefield behind him, he moved closer to Vernon, "Now I know what you fear," he ran his hand along the side of Vernon's face, "Now I want to show you, and make you feel, _everything_ you've done to Harry."

Vernon's eyes widened as Chris' fingers dug into his temples for a moment before yanking them out and letting Vernon fall carelessly to the floor, "You have almost sixteen years worth of memories and pain and torture to deal with." He turned away from him, "Have fun Vernon."

And Mr Dursley was left writhing on the floor, silently screaming in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Petunia screamed. Chris smirked at her.

"Hello Petunia. Did you miss me?"

Mrs Dursley's eyes were wide, "L, Lily?"

"That's right sister of mine," Chris sneered, "you didn't think you'd see me again, did you?"

"But you're dead!"

"Death is rarely definitive sister." Chris replied, "And I'm not happy with you! Look what you've done to my son!"

"I-I…"

Chris grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the stairs, "Look!" Chris snarled, "Look what you did! What you let happen!"

"I never meant for this to happen!"

"You never mean for anything to happen!" Chris snarled, pushing her further into the cupboard, "But you and your closed-minded ness brought this on Petunia. You've killed my son!"

The others all watched transfixed on what Chris was doing, they couldn't believe the malice in his tone, sending shivers up their spines.

Chris flung the horse-faced woman backwards, "Perhaps I should kill your son in return?"

"No!" She screamed, "Not my Dudders!

"Oh yes, yes, your fat lump of a son!"

And then, right before their eyes Chris conjured a boggart and tied its magic to Petunia, "have fun."

With a wave of his hand Harry was orbed out of the cupboard, he unfroze Dudley and grinned at him, "Well, I'll be seeing you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag from a pocket and blew some dust over the Dursleys, "Not that you'll remember me."

A camera appeared in his hands and he started snapping Polaroid photos of Harry's unconscious body, using his telekinesis to turn Harry over where the injuries seemed much worse.

He dropped the photos on the ground and said, "Alright, lets get going."

"We're taking him back to headquarters." Sirius said.

He was met with five resounding, "I don't think so's."

"So where then?"

"We'll take him to the manor." Lucius replied, "He'll be safe there."

"And," Chris added, "neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore can get him there."

"Alright," Sirius said, "Orb away."

"Wait, my magic's untraceable right?"

"Yes, yes, we know."

"And it hasn't set off the wards, right?"

"Yes." Snape nodded, "Oh very well," he raised his wand at the cupboard, "Reducto!"

"Thanks Professor." Chris said before orbing them back to Malfoy Manor where a panicked Narcissa was waiting.

"Merlin what took you so- what the fuck happened to him?" Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw the Boy-Who-Lived's corpse like state.

"Muggles." Chris seethed, "We need somewhere to sort him out."

"Of course." She nodded, "Lets take him to the bathroom first, get him cleaned up…" she saw the frame, "And get that damned wire off him. Do you remember the bathroom you used when you were here last time?"

"Yeah?"

"Orb there."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 254**_

When Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore entered Number Four Privet what they beheld almost made them sick, and no, we're not just talking about the smell from the open cupboard. Cowering in a corner with his hands over his ears was Dudley Dursley, in another corner was Petunia Dursley, an image of her dead son lying before her. And against a wall four and a half meters away was Vernon Dursley, flat on his back, face twisted in horror as he was silently screaming.

"Oh Merlin," Remus murmured, "what happened here?"

Tonks looked down and saw the photos lying innocently on the floor, she bent down to pick them up, "Oh no…what did they do to him?"

Remus walked over to Tonks, "What?"

"The photos, they're of Harry."

Remus took one look, turned away and promptly was saying hello to his lunch.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Chris' orbs carried both himself, Harry and Narcissa to the bathroom. When they reformed both Chris and Narcissa heard Harry moan lightly.

Chris leant down close to his ear, "It's alright Harry," he said soothingly, "I've got you now, but Harry…I need you to understand that this is going to hurt a hell of a lot before I make it better okay? But I'll do anything I can to make you feel as less pain as possible."

Cissa looked down at the wire tying Harry to the movable frame, "We're going to have to unwind it." She said softly, "The skin's starting to heal over it."

"I know…"

Lucius, Severus, Sirius and Regulus _(all those Us' again! Lol.)_ and Draco all came into the bathroom, Snape carrying his potion's bag.

Chris took the tip of the wire on Harry's wrist in his fingers, "Harry," he whispered, "this is going to hurt like hell."

With that he proceeded to unwind the piece of wire, tearing at the new flesh, Chris felt a burst of pain coming from Harry and fought to send as many calming vibes to him as possible.

"Sorry Harry." Chris said, "But we have three more to go."

Sirius and Snape knelt at the two unoccupied limbs and Narcissa said, "Alright Chris, you try and keep Harry calm and we'll unwrap them okay?"

Chris nodded and turned to Harry, removing his glasses and placing his open hand on the side of Harry's face, "Harry. I don't know if you're awake enough to hear me but what I'm going to do is take the pain away…I just need you to trust me. I'll make it better."

He nodded at the others and closed his eyes as they started unwrapping the wires, he gritted his teeth and focused on flooding Harry with as many good feelings as possible. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "We're done now."

Chris groaned audibly, his hands shaking, as they started to wash him down. Soon all they had to contend with was the injuries.

"John!" Chris called, "Bring a couple of your orbing buddies down here NOW!"

"What are you doing?"

"Five, four, three, two, one," orbs started to descend, "right on cue."

"Chris- what the hell happened to Harry?"

"I've been in a coma for the past two months and Harry's Uncle's been abusing him for about that long. So if you wouldn't mind could you quit the questioning and start the healing?" he took a deep breath as the three elders and one whitelighter got to healing Harry, "Thank you."

The golden healing glow had started from the four sets of hands, "What's wrong?" Chris asked as John frowned.

"The injuries are so unbelievably extensive." He paused, "We've healed all the internal injuries and the lacerations but you'll need to re-heal his arms and legs. The broken bones have mended the wrong way."

Chris swallowed and nodded, "Thanks John."

John placed a hand over Chris' forehead and grinned when the young witch leant into the healing, looking better as John took his hand away.

"Thanks." He said to John before looking over to the Elders, "Thank you all for helping my Charge. I realise you didn't ha-"

Theo held up a hand to silence him, "You've grown a lot in maturity this past year Christopher, you can see that just by looking at how much you care about your charge and the lengths you are willing to go to to protect him. While you have our respect in that matter I believe we have a more serious issue to deal with."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"What you did to those mortals was unbelievable, I don't think I've ever seen such a gross display of misconduct, even from your family! You have great power Christopher, and with that power comes great responsibility. _((A/N: Giggles at the total superhero cliché))_ "

"Yes sir."

"We are going to leave now but make no mistake, we will always be watching you. If you step to far out of line-"

"Are you threatening my son?" Sirius demanded.

"Dad," Chris said warningly, "I can handle this."

"C-"

Chris turned to Theo, "Theo, I assure you, I'm trying to reign in my temper. I am. And while I know that, the wrong thing done for the right reasons is still the wrong thing. _((Insert yet another tragic cliché/ random quote))_ What those mortals did to Harry…" Chris paused, looking down, "They were lucky I didn't kill them." He whispered.

The Elders orbed out leaving John with them, "Alright kid," John said to Chris, "lets get to work shall we?"

Chris nodded and put Harry's arms by his sides, "I'm sorry Harry, this is going to hurt worse then anything else that has happened. But once the pain's over we're going to heal you and you'll feel heaps better."

"He's unconscious," Snape said, "get on with it."

_**I trust you**_

Chris smiled down at his charge, "Nice to know Harry."

"You're talking to an unconscious person Black, I highly doubt he's going to answer you back." Draco whispered in Snape's ear, "Go on."

Chris placed his hands at Harry's shoulders, "One, two, three…go!" he started running his hands down Harry's arms and the others could all hear the sounds of cracking as the bones in Harry's arms were shattered courtesy of Chris' tk. There was a pause as John healed the broken bones before they moved on to Harry's legs.

Chris orbed a pair of pajamas onto him and said, "He's going to need somewhere to sleep."

"Follow me." Narcissa said as she stood up, "We'll set both of you up in the children's wing."

"Children's wing?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow as he carefully levitated Harry.

"Yes." Draco said, "Blaise, Pansy, Vince, Greg, Millie, Theo and Daphne are all staying here as well as their parent's everyone except Vince's dad."

"Oh?"

"He refused to denounce the Dark Mark. Said we were all traitors." Narcissa said, "But at least we're all safe here."

They came to a stop down the other end of the hall and Narcissa pushed open a door which led to a room decorated in green and gold, "Very Gryffindor-ish Cissa."

She smiled, "I thought it would make him feel more comfortable," as she pulled back the covers, "Wait until you see your room."

Chris lowered Harry onto the bed as Sirius walked in, "I'd love to see it." He pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

Without so much as looking at Sirius Chris followed Narcissa and Draco out and stopped a few doors down, Chris grinned broadly when they walked in, there was a room decorated in deep greens and mahogany.

"I love it!" he laughed, "Thanks."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 255**_

Remus sniffed the air at the Dursleys and stiffened, it was faint, but it was undeniable, werewolf. Specifically, a cub.

"Oh no." he whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing." Remus shook his head, "It's nothing."

"We need to rally the Order, Harry's been taken."

Kingsley and Tonks walked over to Dumbledore and Remus, "I've never seen anything like it." Kingsley said, "It's beyond the Death Eaters. I don't know if even Voldemort…"

"Of course he could." Remus said sharply.

Dumbledore looked at Remus, "Is there something wrong?" he asked as Tonks got rid of the Boggart.

"I'm just thinking of how to tell Sirius." He walked over to the cupboard and sighed, "You should be very careful Albus."

"Careful about what exactly?"

"The Dursleys kept Harry in this cupboard Albus. You sent Harry here all these years ago and who ever has Harry will most likely not be pleased." With that he disapparated, heading to Malfoy Manor.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 256**_

"Can we talk?"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"It wasn't my fault Chris."

Tear filled green eyes turned to face their father, "There was one thing I asked you to do if anything happened to me. Do you remember what that was?"

"To make sure Harry didn't go back to the Dursleys."

"And you couldn't even do that!" Chris screamed, "You let your anger at what happened to me get in the way. Harry's your godson Dad. You're the closest thing to a father he's ever had and you abandoned him!"

"If he hadn't have been stupid enough to go to the D-"

"I should have told him about my visions!" Chris shouted, "I kept everything a secret because like a fool I thought I could handle the situation. So don't you blame it all on Harry, don't you dare."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Chris said darkly, "Did you see what happened to him? Did you see what that fat bastard of a muggle did to him? That's why I wanted you to keep him safe. He's family Dad. He's like a brother to me and I almost lost him because that fool Dumbledore seems to have this power over everyone where they think he knows everything! And I will be damned if Harry ever sets foot in that muggle hell house ever again!"

"He won't." Sirius replied, "I'll make sure of it. But what we need to talk about is what you did today."

"I think I showed incredible self restraint." Chris said with a half smile, "Six months ago I would have killed them."

"You tortured Harry's aunt and uncle."

"I made Vernon feel _everything_ he's made Harry feel over the years, that's physical, emotional and sexual abuse. Christ Dad, I could have made what he felt turn into physical pain but I didn't. And that whore of a woman, she just let it happen." He wiped away the tears that were falling, "But none of that matters now. I'm better so now we need to focus on Harry."

"We're going to have to go back to Grimmauld Place at some stage."

"But Cissa said we could stay here."

"And we will, but we need to get our things…"

"I know." He frowned, "What about Harry's stuff?"

"Perhaps I can help there?"

Chris and Sirius turned around to see Regulus in the doorway, "How?"

"Well, you two could go home and get what you need and I could go back to the Dursley's and look for Harry's things?"

"That could work." Chris grinned, "I mean, according to the Ministry you're dead so…"

"Or perhaps," Father, son and Uncle turned to see Remus Lupin in the doorway, "someone already has it?"

"Uncle Remus…"

"Kidnapping." Remus said as he walked in the room, "Playing inside peoples minds. Property damage…"

"Uncle Remus…"

"Yes, well it's good to see that Crucio hasn't changed you one bit." Remus said with a slight smile.

"Remus?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you a fan of hurting Muggles?"

"I'm not." Remus replied, "Which is why Chris is going to come with me to St Mungo's and undo what he did. He can glamour of course but he needs to undo it now, because if the rest of the Order finds out what he's done-"

"Yeah, yeah." Chris replied, holding out his hand, "Let's get going." He clicked his fingers and was looking like Shades.

With that, Remus and Chris orbed to the hospital and headed up to the cordoned off part of the fourth floor.

"Remus why did you bring this boy with you?" Kingsley asked, looking 'Shades' over critically.

'Shades' looked up and half smiled, "I'm here to check on the Dursleys."

"He's okay Kingsley." Remus said.

The Auror nodded and they walked in, sighing, Chris walked over to Vernon and crossed his arms, "Look at me Vernon."

He continued to writhe around screaming.

"Vernon!" he said sharply, the muggle looked upwards, "That's better." He shook his head, "You're a very bad man Vernon Dursley. A very bad man. But, fortunately for you, I'm in a very good mood." Chris slapped him hard, "Focus Vernon! And because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to make it all better, all you have to do is swear you will _never, ever_ touch your nephew again, are we clear?"

Vernon nodded.

"Good Muggle." Chris grinned before pressing his fingers into Vernon's temple. He pulled his fingers back out moments later and when Vernon opened his eyes he smiled, "Mr Dursley I'm so glad you're alright, it was touch and go but you're out of the woods."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now." Chris smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go check on your wife."

"What happened to Petunia?"

Chris walked away and stood over Petunia and raising a hand healed her, when she opened her eyes again Chris helped her up and walked her over to Vernon and Remus came back with Dudley.

"Where are we?"

"It is not important." Chris replied, "All that matters is that you come with me and I'll call you a cab."

"We haven't the money-"

"It's quite alright Mr Dursley. I'll pay for it."

With that, Chris and Remus, with minimal fuss got the Dursleys into a cab and back to their newly repaired home.

"You did a good thing." Remus said.

"No." Chris replied, "I fixed a fuck up."

"It was still a good thing."

"Cissa will be waiting…"

"Lead the way."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 257**_

When Chris and Remus got back to Malfoy Manor everyone was at the dinner table waiting for them.

"Sorry we took so long." Chris said as he sat down beside Sirius.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair and when it was over everyone sort of went their separate ways.

"Snowy!"

Chris turned around, "Z!"

"Good to see you took my advice."

"Huh?"

"The last thing I said to you in June was 'try not to die.' Although, I don't see how kneeling down smack bang in front of Voldemort was smart. But, at least you didn't die."

"Thanks…I think."

"Well I mean it was stupid kneeling in front of Voldemort-"

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Z, if this your way of telling me you're glad I'm okay you're going a real round about way of it."

Blaise grinned, "Sorry, I babble a bit when I'm happy."

"I noticed." Chris grinned.

"It's good to have you back Snowy."

Chris gave him a hug, "It's good to be back."

"Kitty!"

Chris turned around and saw Pansy running over to him, "Flower power!" he beamed as she jumped on him.

"So glad you're okay. I saw Harry… what happened to the Muggles?"

"Can I put you down before I tell you?"

Pansy set two feet back on the ground and fixed her friend with her best, 'this better be good otherwise I'm going to really hurt you' look.

"I made his asshole Uncle relieve every moment of fear and pain that he'd put Harry through."

Pansy nodded appreciatively, "Go on."

"And I made his bitch of an aunt think I was her sister, scared the crap out of her before conjuring a Boggart and essentially tying it to her and making her see her son's dead body all the time."

"What about to his cousin?"

Chris smirked, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing. I thought seeing his parents royally fucked up would be enough."

"You are one sadistic kitty Snowy, you know that?" Blaise grinned.

"I know." He yawned, "I'm also one tired kitty so I'm going to find my room and hopefully get a few hours sleep before I check on Harry again."

"I think Cissa's watching over him for now."

"I can't expect her to, Harry's my responsibility."

"Bed you." Pansy said, pushing him down to his room, "I don't want you out of this room until morning. Are we clear?"

"Yes mother." Chris droned as he walked into his room and collapsed, fully clothed on to his bed and into sleep.

At one in the morning Chris woke up hungry, walking to the hall he started to head to the kitchen, or at least to the way he hoped went to the kitchen.

He was too busy looking up at all the portraits to notice anyone else in the hallway until he collided with someone and fell sprawled on the floor.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Chris murmured looking up, "I don't mean to sound rude, but do I know you?"

"Theo Nott, I'm in Slytherin."

"Chris Black, Gryffindor."

Theo half smiled, "So Mr Black, where are you headed?"

"Kitchen."

Theo laughed, "The kitchen?"

"What's so funny?"

"Kitchens are the other way."

"Damn."

"Come on," Theo said as he helped him up, "I'll show you where it is."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Chris followed Theo back around and down four flights of stairs and eventually they made it to the kitchen, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay." Chris said with a smile, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Chris nodded, "Good, I'll fix us something."

"You don't-"

"Rule number one," Chris said looking up from the bread, "Don't argue with me."

"You have rules?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Halliwell family rules," Chris said, "No arguing with the cook, no talking before coffee, if a demon attacks and you don't have telekinesis, duck. And if you're making vanquishing potions, stand back."

"Why?"

"They have a tendency to explode."

"Oh," he said with a laugh, Chris handed him his sandwich, "Thanks."

"So," Chris said, "how come I didn't see you in the DA or the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"I prefer to keep to my self most of the time." Theo replied.

"M'okay." Chris nodded, "So, how long have you known Dray and the others?"

"We all grew up together and all got sorted into Slytherin."

"Has Dray always been a show off?"

"Gods yes!" Theo said with a grin, "But I must admit you've had a good influence on him and half the bloody school, a year ago Slytherin and Gryffindor were hexing each other into hell. You've done something good with this whole uniting the houses thing."

"I try." Chris replied with a smile.

"So," Theo said, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Walking around, checking out the mansion. Touristy stuff."

"Well I can come with you if you want." Theo suggested, "Save you getting lost again?"

Chris looked up, an eyebrow raised, "Sure, if you want. I don't want to take you away from any-"

"It's fine, besides, if Draco shows you around you'll hear all about the Malfoys from a Malfoy. And trust me, Draco loves to boast."

"Sure." He laughed, "I've got to check on Harry in the morning, but after that you can take me for the fifty cent tour."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 258**_

The next morning Chris walked into Harry's room, "Hey Dad."

"Nox?" Sirius yawned, "What time is it?"

"Sixish." Chris replied, "Thought I'd come see how Harry was doing."

"No real change, his breathing's evened out and that's about it."

"Go get some shuteye Dad, I'll watch him for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've got my coffee, I could do with a decent conversation."

"If you say so." Sirius said as Chris plonked down on the seat he'd just vacated.

"So," Chris said as Sirius closed the door, "I made a new friend last night. He's in Draco's house, Theo Nott. He's pretty quiet, and you know me, always talking. So anywho, I have a feeling I'm going to go a little stir crazy here. So this arvo Theo's taking me on a tour of the mansion. God I sound like a fucking hypo - Hufflepuff, but no Harry, don't worry, my freak flag is not flying and I don't fancy him. Stop your smirking Potter." Chris laughed.

"So yes, the mansion…you and I are currently guests at Malfoy Manor and I tell you the place is enormous. Dray, Pans, Z, Theo, Millie, Crabbe and Goyle and Daphne and you and I have are in an entire wing.

You should see your room, it's huge, and decorated in a very, very, Gryffindor color scheme. Narcissa seemed to think it would make you feel more at home. My room's awesome, all different types of green. I'm thinking about getting my pencil set out and really making it my own. We'll see what happens."

"Vince's Dad chose to stay with Moldie, but what are we to do right?

I think I may have already lost it ya know? The entire time I was dead to the world I was locked up in my head with a sixteen year old version of Tom Riddle. Yes I know he's Voldemort, yes I know he's evil. And yes, I know he's a raving fucking lunatic but he told me some interesting things."

He drained the last of his coffee cup, "Yeah, yeah, I know…but listen, when you destroyed the Diary you didn't destroy the actual Horcrux. So I think we can find Tom and the diary has to be around the mansion somewhere, I mean, I don't think Lucius would throw something like that out."

So we've got the necklace and the cup, we need to actually heal the diary and put Tom back inside.

The Horcruxes can only be completely destroyed when they're together Harry, and in my dreams I've been seeing the necklace, the cup, there's a ring Tom was wearing that he kept playing with, I think that's important.

"So that makes it a diary, necklace, cup and ring. There's also the problem of Nagini, you know that snake of his… so that makes five."

"And I have no bloody clue what Horcrux number six is, and I assume that number seven is of course, Voldemort."

"So what this means pretty boy, is that you my dear need to wake the hell up."

So all business aside I miss Hermione. I mean, I saw her the day before last but I still miss her you know? And don't worry, I won't jump your precious Pansy."

Chris laughed, "And by the way, according to the Order you're MIA. Remus knows it was me but I don't think he's going to tell Dumb Fuck. I mean, he doesn't want me, Dad and Reggie all thrown in Azkaban, besides, he made me fix what I did to the Muggles. And you've gotta wake up because if you don't I won't tell you anything and you'll miss out on all the gory details."

And so, that my dear friend, along with the decision never to let you near Dumb fuck alone again, is just about that.

Chris looked at his watch, "Jesus, it's already nine o'clock, shit I must be boring the pants off you."

The door opened and Pansy walked in, "Hey Kitty."

"Do you have to call me Kitty? I mean really Pansy, do I look like a cat?"

She smirked, "Yup."

"_Right…_"

"So, Narcissa told me to come get you, said she won't have anyone missing breakfast. Said that she didn't care if it were Merlin or Salzar Slytherin in this bed unconscious, it is no excuse for you to miss brekky."

"But-"

"No buts, scram and I'll look after Boy Wonder."

"You heard the banshee Harry, " he said with a playful smile to Pansy, "I'll leave you two love birds alone."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

"Black, while the Malfoy's are letting you stay here, although I'm sure Narcissa won't kick you out, I suggest you remove yourself from atop the dining room table."

Chris, who was currently thumbing through the Book of Shadows, looked up briefly, "Hi Professor."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Narcissa didn't complain when I got up here so I doubt she'll complain when she comes back with Dad."

"Never the less, people have to eat off that table."

"The food is put on plates which then go on the table, I hardly think my bare feet and clothed butt will affect what meals are taken at this table."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Truly Black, you are more insufferable then your father."

Chris grinned, "Thanks Professor!"

"Severus," Chris looked up to see Narcissa and Sirius in the doorway, "I do hope you're not giving Chris too much grief."

"Of course he is Cissa," Chris grinned wryly, "He wouldn't be Snapey otherwise."

"Do not push your luck Black."

In response a bag labeled luck appeared on the table in front of Chris, without looking up from the book Chris prodded the bag with his foot.

"Consider it pushed sir."

Narcissa and Sirius both let out a laugh.

"So Chris, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well, I was thinking about a way that could perhaps prevent Dumbledore from having any say in Harry's life."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Aside from you adopting him," Chris glanced up at Sirius, "I was thinking about a wiccaning."

"A wiccaning?" Sirius said skeptically.

"Well I have to talk to Lilly, James and my Grams first, but if we were to do it, it would mean Harry would be protected by the Halliwells and if you adopted he'd legally be your son and yeah…"

"I think it sounds like an interesting idea."

"Sooo should I get to summoning dead people?"

"Go for it."

Lit candles appeared, spells were cast and soon Harry's parents and Penny Halliwell were all in the Malfoy's dining room.

"Christopher," Penny asked, "what is all this about."

"Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley have been physically, sexually and emotionally abusing Harry."

"WHAT?" James and Lilly screamed.

"Yes," Chris said, "I know it's hard but for Harry's sake I need you to calm down and listen to me, you see, Dumbledore has control of Harry's arrangements at the moment and that has to stop."

"Dumbledore put Harry-No-he wouldn't."

"He did." Sirius said, "If I had have known once I got out of Azkaban…"

"The point is, the muggles have paid and for the moment Harry is safe upstairs. The reason I summoned you is there are two things I want to happen."

"And they are?"

"For Dad to legally adopt Harry, because that way Dad would be his legal guardian and Harry wouldn't have to go back to those asses."

"The second thing?"

He looked over at Penny, "I would like, with Lilly and James' permission of course, for you to do a wiccaning so Harry's protected by us as well."

James and Lilly looked at each other before nodding, "Yes, yes of course."

"Grams?"

"He's not our blood-"

"Not by much but we're blood brothers, there's a spec of my blood in him, which makes him family Grams."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"You've got about a snowball's chance in hell." Chris replied.

"Then alright."

"But it can't happen until Harry's conscious and I'm not sure when that'll be-"

"What do you mean?" James demanded.

"Harry's injuries were extensive." Chris replied in a monotone voice, "He'd been beaten, starved, raped. And to put it plainly, he was stuffed in a cupboard tied to a weird looking frame and had the words 'freak' and 'whore' carved into parts of his body, "He has been healed however, but his body is weak."

"I want to see my son!" Lilly raged.

"Of course." Chris replied, extending his hand and soon Chris and both the deceased Potters were engulfed in a shower of blue and white orbs.

James and Lilly stared at their son, "He's so pale…" Lilly murmured, storking her hand down his cheeks, "Oh my poor baby. What did they do to you?"

"Tell me they paid." James snarled, he turned to Chris, "What did you do?"

"I made Vernon feel everything he's ever made Harry go through." Chris replied, "I about sixteen years of that would be enough. And for Petunia…I made her think I was Lilly and scared the living shit out of her before threatening to kill Dudley. So rather then actually kill Dudley I conjured a Boggart and tied it to her making her see Dudley''s carcass and when all that was done I unfroze Dudley and left them to it. And I must admit I took a hell of a lot of pleasure in making that fat bastard scream."

"And where are they now?"

"Back at Privet Drive." Chris replied.

"Why?"

"Uncle Remus made me undo what I did before the Order _or_ the Ministry figured out it was me." Chris rubbed his head trying to get rid of the pain building there.

"Is there something wrong?"

He gaped when he looked up, "Ah, you're fading." He focused on the Potters and they started to solidify, "That's better."

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"I've just got a little headache. Nothing overly major."

Lilly and James sat by their son, talking softly as Chris sat on a chair on the other side of the room, the pounding in his head getting worse. He opened his eyes and the vase in front of him was rattling.

Shaking his head he extended his hand and the vase stopped moving, _what the hell is wrong with me? _Chris thought to himself, _I can't focus._

The pain was building, like war drums pounding in his head, the Potters vanished and there was an explosion as the most of the walls around them were blown out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 259**_

The next thing Chris was aware of was someone touching his face and a light shining in his eyes, he swatted at the light and the next thing he heard was a crash.

He bolted upright, eyes wide open, looking to his right he saw a man, he assumed it was a Healer, sprawled against the opposite wall.

"I am so sorry!" Chris yelped.

The Healer stood up, "It's quite alright Christopher."

Chris frowned, "Healer Briery?"

"Nice to see you remember me."

"Well it _has_ only been two days."

"Sometimes Fourth Floor patients if released forget what occurred there."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"What happened before the explosion?"

"Explosion?" Chris asked, the panic evident in his voice, "Is Harry-"

Sirius pushed a floating chair down as he walked to Chris' side, "Harry's fine. Somewhere in all the commotion your pendant ended up in Harry's hand, a shield went up around him just as it happened.

"Like I asked," the Healer said, "What happened before the explosion?"

"I had a killer of a headache which just seemed to get worse." Chris said, "Then a vase started floating."

"I see." Briery said, "have you been getting these a lot since you were released?"

"Only when I helped heal Harry. Why?"

"I think perhaps we should go back to St Mungo's."

The shutters on the windows slammed shut and a roar of thunder could be heard outside, "No." Chris said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Christopher I think perhaps you were released a little early."

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked.

"Before coming here I checked the records, none of the proper tests were run before you were released … not to mention you were released into your Uncle's care and not your father's."

"Well you released me." Chris replied.

"I am aware of that Christopher, but something happened and I thought the tests had been run."

"I'm fine." Chris said stubbornly, "It's probably just exhaustion."

"I'm afraid I can't take that chance, it could be something more serious."

"Can't I just stay here?" Chris said.

"If I may be so bold," Lucius said, "perhaps he could stay here and you could come check on him in the morning."

"He would be better-"

The ground beneath them shook, "Stop talking about me!" he snapped, "I'm fine, and you," he said looking up at the healer, "can leave."

"Christopher-" Healer Briery was cut off by the fact he dissolved in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black!" Sirius yelled, "First you throw him into a wall! Where did you orb him to?"

Chris frowned, "It might have been a volcano." He said as he got up off the bed, "I'm not sure."

"Orb him back! Now!"

"I don't think so." Chris replied coolly.

"Now!"

"No!" Chris shouted at his father.

"Yes!"

"I didn't orb him into a Volcano, I orbed him back to his work," he shouted furiously, "I am not orbing him back here because I'm not going back to that stupid hospital! Especially back to that stupid floor because every time I'm in their Alice Longbottom makes me want to scream!"

With that temper tantrum Chris slammed the door behind him and under the reproving glare of the Malfoy family portraits he ran, down stairs and hallways until for the second time in as many days running into Theo Nott resulted in him falling on his arse.

"Do you meet everyone like this?" Theo asked amusedly.

"Ha, ha." Chris replied dryly, "Help me up."

"First tell me what's got you running around like Draco on sugar?"

"Magic problems."

"Magic problems?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Okay then…"

"Magical fluctuations." Chris replied tersley as he ran his hands through his hair looking behind him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"The Healer they got to come check me out was the same on from St Mungo's." Chris said, "And he thinks I was released early."

"But he let you out right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure," Theo said, "there's a private common room just down the hall."

"Cool." They walked into the private common room, "Lock the door." Chris said, his eyes darting to the door.

"Alright," Theo said, sitting down on the couch across from Chris, "now what's going on?"

"You're going to think I'm insane."

"I assure you, I wont."

"I don't see why not," Chris laughed, "I do."

"Come on, I'll just sit here and listen. I won't say a word unless you want me to."

Chris half smiled and exhaled through his nose, "Well, while I was unconscious after that whole incident in June, I was in my mind's replication of my home in San Francisco. And I wasn't alone."

"Who was there?"

"The sixteen-year-old version of Tom Riddle."

Theo's eyes widened, "What?"

"It doesn't make any sense to me either, but he was there. And the really fucked up thing is that this Tom Riddle was telling me how to destroy Voldemort. Am I nuts or what?"

"You know, sometimes dreams are our way of working out our problems…"

"Yeah I thought that may have been possible…"

"But?"

"When I woke up one of the patients in the Fourth Floor was standing over me."

"So?"

"So, the woman standing over me wasn't capable of doing much of anything, yet here she was standing over me and telling me to drink. She put the cup to my lips, let me drink, then set it back on the table and told me if I wanted anymore I had to get it myself."

"Again, your point?"

"This woman doesn't talk and her eyes aren't brown. Tom's were brown. And…Tom sort of possessed the Healer, twice."

"Twice?" he asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"The first time he gave me a potion…it allows you to 'dream walk' and I walked into Harry's dream…he was reliving what happened in the Department of Mysteries and well, I already sort of knew he was in a bad way."

"And the second time?"

"He gave my Uncle the release forms." Chris said, "And that just isn't done you know. And the only test he ran was that I could walk and talk. And he said to me that I'd better find Potter soon, otherwise there might not be anything left to find. And well yeah, he hasn't possessed anyone else yet and I don't think he will. I hope he wont." He took a look at Theo, "See! You think I'm crazy too!"

"No!" Theo laughed, "No I don't."

"Yeah, right…" Chris muttered, "And then with these weird magic shifts…I don't know what to do."

"Maybe the healer might have been right about doing more tests?"

"I don't think so," Chris replied, "but I think it's more of a case of I threw _all_ of my power at the Department of Mysteries and I think that perhaps my body's trying to bring it all back right and it's just taking more time then it should."

"You know," Theo said thoughtfully, "for a crazy person that sounded relatively sane." He laughed as Chris threw a pillow at him.

_(A/N: A little anti-climactic but I thought Chris talking out his problem was an okay place to finish, remember to review…)_


	66. Chapter 66

_(A/N: Welcome to the opening scene of chapter Sixty Six. Crazy8ball wishes to advise you that this scene contains completely illogical tickling and an even more illogical kiss.)_

Chapter Sixty Six

Chris grinned at Theo, "Thanks man, you really helped me out."

"You want to go on that tour now?"

"I might go see Harry, after all, I did almost blow the guy up."

"He's unconscious," Theo said with a grin, "I doubt he would have noticed if you had." Another pillow flew at his head, "Hey! Stop it!"

"No!" Chris grinned and pounced, knocking Theo on his arse, straddling the taller teen he said, "I wonder if you're ticklish?"

"No."

Chris raised his eyebrow, "No? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So," Chris said, moving back down Theo's legs to his shins, "If I were to say, do this…" he started tickling the underside of Theo's knees, "Nope." He said distactedly, "Not ticklish there."

"You won't find it." Theo said with a grin.

"Is that a challenge?" Chris asked, his hands resting at Theo's sides.

"You know what," he said thoughtfully, "I think it is."

Beaming like a little kid being handed candy Chris started tickling his sides, not really thinking what it was he was doing, "Nope, not there either."

He pushed Theo down on his back and grinned devilishly, "No!" Theo said as Chris' hands went to his armpits and started to tickle, Theo was squirming underneath him, laughing.

"I guess you are ticklish after all." Chris said with a grin, his empathy kicked in, amplifying the emotions racing around the room and before he knew it he was leaning down and kissing the Slytherin underneath him and it wasn't until tongues got involved that Chris shot up. Scrambling to his feet he mumbled, "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me.'

"It's okay Chris," Theo said standing up, watching the retreating Gryffindor.

"No it's not, I shouldn't of…mione would kill me-"

"Granger doesn't have to know Chris. It was just a kiss."

Chris opened the door and bolted leaving an increasingly confused Theo in the doorway.

When he got out of sight from the door he turned into Nox and continued on his trek down to the ground floor, when his four paws hit the floor he headed towards the back and streaked past Blaise as he came inside from the backyard.

"What the hell?" Blaise yelped as he narrowly missed the cat.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 260**_

Sirius had gathered everyone in the dining room, "Has anyone seen Chris?" he asked.

Theo raised his hand, "Yeah, we were talking for a while and then he well…bolted."

"Where'd he go?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know." Theo replied, "He just got really freaked and ran."

Sirius looked over everyone, "Alright, this might seem a little extreme, but, Chris isn't feeling himself lately, his magic is being extremely temperamental and isn't working properly so I would like it if you could all have a look for him and see if he's alright, okay?"

They all murmured in agreement and walked off, looking for the missing Gryffindor.

Blaise, thinking about the black cat that had streaked past him and out the door to the back of the house, headed to the backyard.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 261**_

_(A/N: This chapter contains, cat-boy-ishness and some boys snogging. (Soz if that annoys anyone)_

"Stupid magic. Stupid Theo, wouldn't be up here in the first place if not for him! Stupid kiss! Stupid tree! Stupid Dad! Stupid Uncle Remus! Stupid Voldemort! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Blaise looked up into the tree he'd just walked under, "Snowy?"

The figure up in the tree jumped slightly, cautious green eyes peered over the branch, "Blaise?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking."

"Well come down here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna!"

"Why?"

"Coz I'm stuck." He muttered.

"What was that?" Blaise called.

"I'm stuck!" Chris called back, "Are you happy?"

"I've seen you up taller trees Chris!"

"I'm still stuck!"

"I'm coming up there."

"No!" he yelped, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Coz!"

"Coz why?"

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Why are you stuck?"

"I don't have to answer that either!"

Sighing, Blaise pulled himself up into the tree and made his way up to where Chris was sitting, what he saw nearly made him fall back out of the tree.

"What happened?" he laughed.

"Stupid magic!" Chris huffed, "Stop laughing!" he pouted.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, "but Snowy you look adorable!"

"Do not!"

"You have a tail!" Blaise exclaimed, watching the black furry tail swish in annoyance, "And cat ears!"

"Shut up!"

Blaise looked at Chris' hands, "And claws! Oh Merlin you're a cat-boy! Wait until I tell Pansy!"

"Don't!" Chris pleaded, chewing on his bottom lip, "Don't go."

Blaise reached over and scratched behind the cat ears and smirked when Chris leant into him and started purring.

"You're purring." Blaise chuckled.

Chris, surprising both of them, climbed into Blaise's lap and started kissing him desperately, his tail curling around them, "I might be purring," Chris whispered silkily, "But you're panting like you've run a marathon."

Blaise pulled Chris back, crashing their lips back together, "Gods…" he murmured between kisses, "I want you."

Chris grinned into the kiss, his tail twitching, claws in Blaise's arms, "Get me down," kiss, "and you can have me."

It was a mad scramble, but Blaise piggybacked Chris down the tree and that's where Draco Malfoy found his younger cousin, shirtless _(A/N: Happy Tam????)_, part cat and pinned against the tree trunk being thoroughly snogged _(I couldn't think of another word 4 it) _by Blaise.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Draco said with a sing-song voice, causing Chris and Blaise to jump apart, "but the entire house is looking for you Christopher."

Chris flushed a brilliant shade of red, Blaise pulled off the jumper Chris had been clawing during their making out, "Put this on."

As Chris pulled it on Draco sniggered, "What in the name of Merlin happened to you anyway?"

"I transformed and well…I didn't change back properly."

"I can see that, you're a bloody cat boy!"

"Oh leave him be Draco!" Blaise snapped.

"And who said you could kiss him?" Draco demanded.

Chris whirred around, "Draco Malfoy you are not the boss of who I kiss!" he snapped, cat ears flattening, "It's none of your business what I do!" Chris shouted furiously, hugging Blaise's jumper tighter to him, "I could snog a hundred people if I want and it wouldn't be any of your concern!"

"Maybe not, but I seem to be the voice of sanity around here!" Draco snapped back.

Chris leant against the tree, "I can't just do nothing," he said, the frustration practically screaming at them, "I can't breathe here."

"What do you mean?"

"My magic's doing god knows what and I'm just supposed to let this, this oddness run its course or go back to St. Mungo's. No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Where's somewhere your father would never, ever let you go in to?"

"His study." Draco said, "Why?"

Chris grabbed the Slytherins and orbed, landing in, much to Draco's surprise, in Lucius' study.

"Now there has to be something…" Chris was mumbling.

"Chris what are you doing?" Draco demanded as Chris started looking through Lucius' things.

"It's behind the family portrait." The three teens turned to see Tom Riddle in the mirror.

"You two can see him right?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Draco said, taking another step away from the mirror, "Yes."

"Good." Chris said, "So I haven't gone crazy."

"Not completely anyways."

"Shut up Z!" Chris snapped as he telekinetically lifted the Malfoy family portrait off the wall and grinned, "Bingo."

"Don't you dare!" Draco snapped.

Chris walked over, standing on his tip toes he let his fingers walk over the lock with his eyes closed, imagining he was Lucius, pale, slender fingers opening the safe. He let his fingers do the walking and his magic do the talking and when he opened his eyes the safe was open.

"Dad wards all his stuff Chris, he'll be here any second-"

"Shut up Draco!" Chris snapped as he pulled out the damaged book.

"What is that?"

"Part of a way to destroy Voldemort."

"But it's ruined."

"And I can fix that." Chris said as he held his hands over it and it began to mend.

"Are you almost done?" The bored voice called from mirror.

"Shut up Tom!" Chris snapped, "I'll put you back in your diary in a fucking second!" as soon as the words had left his mouth the book healed and the figure in the mirror floated over to the book and Chris slammed it shut as Snape, Lucius and Reggie walked in.

"What are the three of you doing?" Lucius demanded, his eyes rested on the safe, he walked over and looked inside, "Where is it?"

"You can't keep it here. It needs to be somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" Lucius laughed, "Like the hands of a sixteen year old?"

"I'm going to put it with the others." Chris said, taking a step back, "It's where it belongs."

"The others?" Snape asked, "Black, besides the necklace, how many of them do you have?"

"This makes three." Chris replied.

"And how did you get them?"

"Reggie sent them to me."

Reggie reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold ring with the blackish stone, "I have this as well."

Chris grabbed it from his Uncle, "Reggie where?"

"Alice Longbottom gave it to me the other day."

"Oh my…" Chris said softly, "I'd better go put these away."

"I want to see where you're keeping these." Lucius demanded.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He grabbed Lucius and orbed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 262**_

"Where are we?" Lucius asked when they landed in the secret passage.

"Hogwarts." Chris replied as he moved Salzar's statue and pulled the loose brick out.

"Where abouts?"

"A secret passage Lucius, don't worry, I keep it locked and this area is untraceable." He placed the book and the ring in the hole with the others and closed the hole back up, putting Salzar's statue back in place."

"What happened to you?" Lucius asked as he touched the tip of Chris' tail.

"You know my magic's playing funny buggers at the moment and well, I turned into Nox and just let my instincts guide me and I got stuck up a tree, I tried to change back and at the moment I'm stuck like this."

Lucius looked at the sword in front of them, "What is this?"

"It's Draco's." Chris said with a smile, "Sword of the Snakes."

"How is it Draco's?" Lucius asked, "Something of Salazar Slytherin's belongs to the Dark Lord."

"Not when Salazar Slytherin names an heir other then Tom Riddle it doesn't."

"What are you saying?"

"The portrait of Salazar Slytherin named Draco as his chosen heir. The sword belongs to him. Now, we're leaving."

Thirty seconds later they reappeared back in Lucius' study, "If I catch any of you in here again I will lock you all in the dungeons for a week!"

"Yes Dad!"

"Yes Lucius!"

"Yes Mr Malfoy!"

The three Hogwarts students bolted out of Lucius' study and headed up to Harry's room.

Pansy looked at the three of them as they ran in, "What happened to you then?" She asked before noticing Chris' ears and tail.

"Cat boy here," Draco said, "Decided to nick a book from Dad's study and we got caught."

"Cat boy?" she stood up and walked over to them, "Chris," she said innocently, watching his ears flicker toward the sound of her voice, "now I am well within my rights to call you Kitty!"

Chris' eyes narrowed, his ears flattened and his tail twitched in annoyance, "Pansy Parkinson you are such a… a snot!" Chris said angrily and walked over to Harry, his tail twitching.

Taking a deep breath they watched as Chris turned back into Nox then changed back into himself, minus the ears, tail and claws. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Pansy.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 263**_

Chris was had long since gone to his own room and turned his computer on and listening to music loudly when Sirius and Narcissa realised Chris was in his room.

"Chris, open the door!" Sirius shouted as the lyrics to Sympathy for the Devil faded out. Chris opened the door, paint splattered on his shirt, face, pants, hands and bare feet.

"Hi Dad!" Chris beamed, "What's up?"

"You have paint…"

"Yup."

"All over your clothes."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I was painting."

"Painting what?"

"The walls."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "You were painting the walls?"

"Yup."

"I want to see this."

Chris took a step back and let them in, both gasped as they walked in, "What happened to your room?" Sirius asked.

"I painted it!" Chris grinned, bouncing up and down happily, "Isn't it awesome?"

Narcissa smiled, "I love the rainforest theme Chris."

He grinned, "Touch the leaves."

Narcissa reached out and gasped when she discovered that the walls had gone and what she was touching were actually leaves.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

They heard a roar and Chris grinned, "Come on Snowy!"

A white tiger came bounding out of the trees and stopped next to Chris and looked up and Sirius and Cissa, Chris grinned at them, "Do you think I can take him to Hogwarts?"

"Y, you conjured a tiger?"

"Of course not!" Chris said indignantly, "I painted him!" he pointed behind Sirius, "I painted them too."

Sirius turned and saw a small cat and a wolf walk toward them, "Who are they?"

The wolf and cat walked over to them and all the animals sat by Chris, "Dad, Cissa, I'd like you to meet, Nox, Snowy and Wolf."

"I don't understand…"

"It's okay," Chris said as the animals walked back into the trees and the trees turned back into walls, "You're not meant to."

Cissa kissed his forehead, narrowly avoiding the paint, "Dinner's in five minutes."

"'kay!" Narcissa and Sirius walked out of the door, closing it behind them.

"See?" Sirius said, "Something's wrong…"

"No." Narcissa said firmly, "I don't think something is."

"But-"

"No." She shook her head, "I think for once, since he's come to England and gotten involved in this world of ours, I think for once he's acting his age."

Five minutes later a still paint splattered Chris slid into his seat at the dining room table.

"What happened to you?" Raven grinned.

"I've been renovating my bedroom." Chris replied.

"Renovationg?" Lucius asked.

"Yup."

"What have you included?"

Chris grinned, "A rain forest, a wolf, a tiger and a cat."

Lucius took a sip of his wine, "Indeed?" he raised a sculptured eyebrow, "And how is that working out for you?"


	67. Chapter 67

_(A/N: Howdy! Just thought I should warn you that in this chapter there is vague m/m sex, snogging and Draco getting mentally scarred for life (Line break 264 onwards so if you don't like, don't read.)._

_And to answer the question of Chris' sexuality, he's bi. Remember Ginny's question in the game of 'I never'?_

_The kiss with Theo was his empathy playing around with him. But the kiss with Blaise wasn't his empathy, aside from his needing to get down from the tree… as one of my friends pointed out there's a sort of mutual attraction between them._

_Oh, and cookies for the reader that can figure out which American character you've met that Chris' had a relationship with._

_**Charmedsisters:** You have to admit that the snogging was a novel way to get out of the tree!_

Chapter Sixty Seven

A few hours after an unusually calm dinner Chris was sitting beside his Charge, "So

Harry," Chris said, "I've been a very, very naughty boy."

"How? You ask, well Harry, first I had a tickle fight with Theo, then I went and kissed him! I know, bad Chrissy! Then I turned into Nox and ran out into the back yard and up a bloody tree. And when I changed back the transformation left cat ears, tail and claws."

Chris laughed, "Yes Harry, I was a Cat-boy! Something Blaise found immense pleasure in laughing at. Now I was seriously stuck up this tree and I had to get down, didn't I? So snogged Blaise. And I mean quite seriously snogging, hey, it got me out of the tree didn't it? Well the snogging got heavier and heavier when we got down the tree until Draco caught us. Well Dray decided to take the moral high road for once and told me off! Naughty Draco huh?

Yes, yes, I know it was sort of cheating on Hermione but Bambi I swear to Merlin it felt so fucking brilliant that I want to do it again."

Chris yawned, "So yeah, aside from the snogging I renovated my bedroom! I put in a rain forest, a wolf, a tiger and a cat. So I'm sitting here covered in paint! Wake up soon 'kay? Night."

Chris got up and headed back to his bedroom and to sleep, when he opened his eyes again he wasn't in his room but in the Department of Mysteries standing alongside Harry.

**Dream**

"Hey Harry, whatcha doin?"

Harry turned to see Chris standing beside him, "How are you here?"

"Nice to see you too Potter." Chris grinned, " Reggie said something about Dream Walking."

"Reggie?"

"Remember? The not so dead uncle that was sending me Christmas presents?"

"Yep."

"Sooo, what have you been doing locked in this pretty little head of yours?"

"Not a lot."

"I hope you haven't been here the whole time." Chris pouted, "this is so depressing."

"How can you not hate me for this?"

Chris, who'd started walking down the stairs turned and smiled at his charge, "Did you make me walk down these stairs?"

"No."

"Did you make me stand in front of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you make me open my smart mouth?"

"No. But I'm the reason you were in this position."

Chris laughed as Harry joined him, "Honestly Harry, you flatter yourself." He said teasingly, "I was here to make sure my idiot of a father didn't fall through the veil."

"Oh." He said dejectedly.

"Merlin you're complicated!" Chris huffed, "Honestly Harry, yes you were a part of the reason I came. Dad was a part the reason I came. My curiosity was a part of the reason I came."

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"'bout fucking time! What is it?"

"That curiosity helped kill the cat?"

"Or, curiosity got the cat crucio'd." Chris laughed.

Harry half smiled at him, "So you're awake yeah?"

"Yup." Chris replied, "Been out for about a week. Holding out at Malfoy Manor."

"You're staying with Draco?"

"And you and a whole stack of Slytherins."

"I'm not at the Dursley's?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Did you honestly think that after I woke up I'd leave you with them?"

"I didn't know-"

"Well now you do."

"What does Dumbledore have to say about all this?"

Chris shrugged, "I dunno, nobody's really told him where you are. We just kinda grabbed you, almost mind fucked the Muggles and bolted. Causing a little property damage along the way. Do you wanna see?" Chris asked.

"We can do that?"

"Yeah," Chris said, walking up the dais to the veil and pulling it aside he grinned at his best friend, "After you."

Harry stepped through the veil and landed just behind a group of people at the front of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"What is this?" Harry asked, "Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Padfoot, Draco, you and- that's Reggie?"

"Obviously," Chris grinned, "this was your rescue party," he took Harry's hand, "Come watch the fun."

_"Now everybody, and by everybody I mean you adults, remember you're supposed to look imposing." He grinned at them, "Oh look!" Chris laughed, "Professor Snape's doing it without even trying!"_

_All of them broke out into grins, even scary little Snapey, "Okay." Chris took a deep breath, "Serious faces."_

_Chris turned and knocked on the door, Vernon Dursley answered and immediately paled, he knew what these people were, he focused on the most normal looking of the bunch, except of course for the green tattoos all over his face._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Hi, you are Mr Vernon Dursley correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well Mr Dursley, my name is Christopher Black and this is my father Sirius and my uncle Regulus. I would also like to introduce you too Lucius Malfoy and my cousin Draco and Severus Snape, a professor at my school."_

_"And what is it you want Mr Black?"_

_"Well you see, I'm here about Harry Potter."_

_"THERE IS NO ONE HERE BY THAT NAME!" Vernon made to slam the door, but Chris stuck his boot in the door, "I insist you remove your foot at once."_

_"You listen to me," Chris hissed angrily, "open this damn door and let us in the house."_

_"No!" _

_"No?" Lucius, Regulus, Sirius and Severus, all raised an eyebrow in a similar fashion._

_"That's right, you and pointy sticks don't scare me!"_

_Vernon's eyes widened as he saw Chris' eyes turn amber, "It is not my pointy stick you should be worried about sir," he conjured an energy ball, "you wouldn't want me to do anything hugely unnatural, out here. Would you Vernon?"_

_Vernon opened the door and both he and Draco beamed at him, "There's a good Muggle." Draco said, patting Vernon on the head like he was a dog._

_The six of them walked inside, "Vernon darling, who was at the door?" _

_Petunia Dursley walked in and screamed, "It's, it's-"_

_"Hello to you too Petunia." Sirius smirked._

_"I want you out of my house!" She shrieked._

_"Afraid we can't do that Petunia," Sirius said pleasantly, "There's still the small matter of your nephew."_

_"Harry's not here anymore. The brat ran away."_

_"Liar…" Chris hissed, "He's here. I can feel him." _

_  
"Do you know where?" Reggie asked._

_"No." Chris shook his head, "Dad, Lucius, Professor Snape, could you please head upstairs. Draco, Reggie and I will take downstairs."_

_"Where is he?" Chris asked, advancing on Vernon as Draco and Reggie searched._

_"You're not allowed to do magic outside of that freak school of yours!"_

_Chris smiled malevolently, "Oh yes I can."_

_"No you can't!"_

_"Oh yes I can, here," Chris said turning to face a cowering Dudley, before looking over his shoulder to smirk at Vernon, "watch this."_

_He flicked his hands at Dudley and froze him, "What did you do to Dudley?"_

_"It's called Temporal Stasis." Chris replied, "Or if you're that stupid lets try this, I froze him."_

_"Unfreeze him now!"_

_"Tell me where Harry is fat man and I won't blow him up bit by bit."_

_"Chris you need to get over here." Draco said urgently._

_"Draco, did you find him?"_

_"Come here." Draco said, "And bring the fat man."_

_Chris shoved Vernon over to the stairs, "What is it Draco?"_

_Draco, paler then usual, stood up, his silver eyes alight with fury, "You need to see this…what that bastard did."_

_Chris squatted down and almost vomited, there in amongst the stink, was, what would have been a mutilated corpse if not for the shallow rise and fall of its chest._

_"Oh no…" he whispered, "No."_

_Before Chris could do anything else Vernon had pushed past Draco, "You wanted him, here he is." With that Vernon kicked him hard in the back, sending him face first into the cupboard and almost on top of Harry._

_Chris took the brief chance to look him over, Harry looked like he hadn't been fed since he'd arrived at Privet Drive, there were cuts and bruises all over his body, some at various stages of infection or healing, his glasses were broken and he was tied to a strange metal frame with wire that the broken skin had started to heal over._

_"God Harry." Chris whispered, "What did he do to you?" he paused, staring down at his charge, "I told you I'd come for you Harry." He whispered softly, "And I have. I'll be back in a moment."_

_He turned back to the bolted door and with a flick of his wrists the door was blown into a million tiny pieces and to Vernon and Petunia's horror and Draco's amusement a white tiger came out of the small cupboard and turned on the Dursleys and roared, lunging at Vernon._

_Draco rolled his eyes, walked over to the angry tiger, conjured a collar around the tiger's neck, yanked it, and smacked him on the head, "Bad Kitty! Don't scare the nice muggles! Look what the they did to the carpet!"_

_Snape, Lucius, Sirius and Reggie all came running in at the noise only to see Draco, a white tiger and two stains on the carpet underneath the muggles._

_"Christopher stop it!" Sirius scolded, "We need to find Harry."_

_Chris untransformed and pointed toward the cupboard, "He's in there." _

_Sirius ran over and almost vomited at what he saw, "Oh gods…" he moaned and turned around to stare at Vernon, pure hate in his eyes, "I'll kill you!" he snarled._

_"No." Chris said sharply, "No one dies here tonight."_

_"C-"_

_"No. No one dies at your hands… but at mine…" he locked eyes with Vernon, "you'll pay."_

_He made a swinging gesture and Vernon was thrown from the front door into a nearby wall, "I don't need a wand to use my powers." Chris snarled at Vernon, "I don't need to worry about the Ministry tracking my magic. The only thing I have to worry about is Harry and what you've done."_

_"You can't kill me! You're not allowed." Vernon said as he struggled to his feet._

_"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon, I never said I was going to kill you," he tskd, "You really should pay attention when I'm talking because I DON'T LIKE TO BE IGNORED!"_

_"It's true," Draco said as the adults tried to get Harry out of the cupboard, "he doesn't. He gets mighty upset, and he did just get out of the hospital and all this has been rather upsetting. He's got quite serious anger management issues."_

_"Do not!" Chris protested, blowing up a spot next to Vernon's head._

_"Do too!"_

_"Okay, so maybe I do." Chris said as he glared at Vernon Dursley, "But some people deserve to be on the pointy end of the stick a lot more then others."_

_"Yeah, yeah, on with the show," Draco laughed, "We need to get Harry back so we can heal him. Remember, that whole saving the world thing you've got going on?"_

_Chris nodded and walked over to Vernon, "What is it you fear?" Chris whispered silkily, "Me?" He shook his head, "No, couldn't be me, you're so much bigger then me. What would be the reason to fear me?" A look of realisation swept over him, "It's not me you fear, is it? Oh no, it's what you want to do to me. What you did to Harry…you're afraid that your neighbors will find out about your perversion for little boys? Oooh that's it, isn't it?"_

_"Chris what are you doing?" Sirius asked._

_Chris smiled playfully at Vernon, "Just having a little fun Dad, don't worry, I won't hurt him too much."_

_"We need to get Harry out of here."_

_"knock out the wall." Chris replied._

_  
"Let me go!" Vernon shouted._

_Chris turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry was there somewhere you needed to be Vernon?" He inquired politely._

_"As bloody far away from you as possible!"_

_"Sorry, not going to happen." Chris said with a laugh._

_"Chris!" Sirius said sharply, "Stop it!" _

_Chris wrapped a hand around his pendant and threw a forcefield behind him, he moved closer to Vernon, "Now I know what you fear," he ran his hand along the side of Vernon's face, "Now I want to show you, and make you feel, everything you've done to Harry."_

_Vernon's eyes widened as Chris' fingers dug into his temples for a moment before yanking them out and letting Vernon fall carelessly to the floor, "You have almost sixteen years worth of memories and pain and torture to deal with." He turned away from him, "Have fun Vernon."_

_And Mr Dursley was left writhing on the floor, silently screaming in pain._

_  
"What did you do to him?" Petunia screamed. Chris smirked at her._

_"Hello Petunia. Did you miss me?"_

_Mrs Dursley's eyes were wide, "L, Lily?"_

"You pretended to be my mother" Harry laughed.

"Yup." Chris nodded, "This is called, minor Mind Fucking."

"I must say, I like it. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end, but I like it."

"Yeah, you wouldn't. Remember when Umbridge went kinda psycho last year? Running out of the room screaming, 'I'll tell the truth'?"

"You Mind Fucked her?"

"You bet your lilly white arse I did." Chris laughed.

_"That's right sister of mine," Chris sneered, "you didn't think you'd see me again, did you?"_

_"But you're dead!"_

_"Death is rarely definitive sister." Chris replied, "And I'm not happy with you! Look what you've done to my son!"_

_"I-I…"_

_Chris grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the stairs, "Look!" Chris snarled, "Look what you did! What you let happen!"_

_"I never meant for this to happen!"_

_"You never mean for anything to happen!" Chris snarled, pushing her further into the cupboard, "But you and your closed-minded ness brought this on Petunia. You've killed my son!"_

_Chris flung the horse-faced woman backwards, "Perhaps I should kill your son in return?"_

_"No!" She screamed, "Not my Dudders!_

_"Oh yes, yes, your fat lump of a son!" _

_And then, right before their eyes Chris conjured a boggart and tied its magic to Petunia, "have fun."_

_With a wave of his hand Harry was orbed out of the cupboard, he unfroze Dudley and grinned at him, "Well, I'll be seeing you."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag from a pocket and blew some dust over the Dursleys, "Not that you'll remember me."_

Harry turned to him, "You know, you're truly a sadistic arse, I would have preferred them dead that was all well and good."

"So." Chris grinned, "Anything else you want to see?"

"This Cat Boy thing you were talking about."

"Okay," Chris said and motioned for Harry to step through the broken cupboard where they reappeared underneath a tallish tree.

"So where are you?" Harry asked, looking around.

Chris pointed up the tree, "Stuck up there."

Memory Blaise came walking toward them.

_"Stupid magic. Stupid Theo, wouldn't be up here in the first place if not for him! Stupid kiss! Stupid tree! Stupid Dad! Stupid Uncle Remus! Stupid Voldemort! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

_Blaise looked up into the tree he'd just walked under, "Snowy?"_

_The figure up in the tree jumped slightly, cautious green eyes peered over the branch, "Blaise?"_

_"What are you doing up there?"_

_"Thinking."_

_"Well come down here."_

_"No!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Don't wanna!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Coz I'm stuck." He muttered._

_"What was that?" Blaise called._

_"I'm stuck!" Chris called back, "Are you happy?"_

_"I've seen you up taller trees Chris!"_

_"I'm still stuck!"_

_"I'm coming up there."_

_"No!" he yelped, "Don't do that!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Coz!"_

_"Coz why?" _

_"I don't have to answer that!"_

_"Why are you stuck?"_

_"I don't have to answer that either!"_

_Sighing, Blaise pulled himself up into the tree and made his way up to where Chris was sitting, what he saw nearly made him fall back out of the tree._

_"What happened?" he laughed._

_"Stupid magic!" Chris huffed, "Stop laughing!" he pouted._

_"I'm sorry," Blaise said, "but Snowy you look adorable!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"You have a tail!" Blaise exclaimed, watching the black furry tail swish in annoyance, "And cat ears!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Blaise looked at Chris' hands, "And claws! Oh Merlin you're a cat-boy! Wait until I tell Pansy!"_

_"Don't!" Chris pleaded, chewing on his bottom lip, "Don't go."_

_Blaise reached over and scratched behind the cat ears and smirked when Chris leant into him and started purring._

_"You're purring." Blaise chuckled._

_Chris, surprising both of them, climbed into Blaise's lap and started kissing him desperately, his tail curling around them, "I might be purring," Chris whispered silkily, "But you're panting like you've run a marathon."_

_Blaise pulled Chris back, crashing their lips back together, "Gods…" he murmured between kisses, "I want you."_

_Chris grinned into the kiss, his tail twitching, claws in Blaise's arms, "Get me down," kiss, "and you can have me."_

_It was a mad scramble, but Blaise piggybacked Chris down the tree and that's where Draco Malfoy found his younger cousin, shirtless,part cat and pinned against the tree trunk being thoroughly snogged by Blaise._

_"Excuse me for interrupting," Draco said with a sing-song voice, causing Chris and Blaise to jump apart, "but the entire house is looking for you Christopher."_

_Chris flushed a brilliant shade of red, Blaise pulled off the jumper Chris had been clawing during their making out, "Put this on."_

_As Chris pulled it on Draco sniggered, "What in the name of Merlin happened to you anyway?"_

_"I transformed and well…I didn't change back properly."_

_"I can see that, you're a bloody cat boy!"_

_"Oh leave him be Draco!" Blaise snapped._

_"And who said you could kiss him?" Draco demanded._

_Chris whirred around, "Draco Malfoy you are not the boss of who I kiss!" he snapped, cat ears flattening, "It's none of your business what I do!" Chris shouted furiously, hugging Blaise's jumper tighter to him, "I could snog a hundred people if I want and it wouldn't be any of your concern!" _

_"Maybe not, but I seem to be the voice of sanity around here!" Draco snapped back._

"Never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy calling himself the 'voice of sanity'" Harry laughed.

Chris rubbed his forehead, pain building up in his head again, "Harry, I have to go."

"Don't leave-" Harry begged.

"Harry if I don't leave now I won't be able to get back." Chris reasoned, "Listen Bro, try and wake up okay?"

"Why did you call me Bro?"

A slow smile spread over Chris' face, "You'll see when you wake up."

"Tell me now."

"Nope." He waved at his charge, "See you!"

**Fade out…**

When Chris woke up he screamed. There, hovering above him, were two crystal blue eyes.

A hand clamped over his mouth, "Oh shut up Christopher!"

He pushed the hand away and sat up, "Luna?"

"Hey. Draco invited Neville and I to stay, something about perhaps Gryffindors and Ravenclaws might help ground your psychotic ass more then the Slytherins you've been snogging."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "He told you?"

"Well, I may have _seen_ it…"

"_Luna_!" Chris whined, "Some things are private!"

"What's Hermione going to say?"

"Nothing!" A sleepy Chris snapped, "Because you are _not_ going to tell her!"

"Of course not." Luna smirked, "I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were constantly talking bullshit." He replied dryly.

Luna rolled her eyes, "No you didn't."

"Well can I at least get dressed in private, seeing as you woke me up so rudely?"

"Sure," Luna said, heading for the door, "I love your room by the way."

"Thanks." Chris replied as she walked out and closed the door.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 264**_

Fifteen minutes later Chris, grumbling about finding subtle ways to murder family members, appeared in the dining room and when he met Luna's father he understood perfectly why Luna's 'Loony' persona was so perfect. Her Dad was a bloody weirdo.

Lunchtime, bored out of his brain, Chris went in search of someone to talk to.

Sirius, Remus and Regulus were talking. Lucius and Narcissa were doing god knows what, Snape was mixing potions, Pansy was with Harry. Vince, Greg, Theo, Daphne and Millicent were busy doing something he couldn't quite sense. Draco and Luna were doing…Chris made a face…each other.

The only person he could sense not being busy was Blaise.

Happy, Chris practically skipped to Blaise's room. Stopping at the door when he heard the noises and felt the emotions radiating from inside.

Closing his mind he opened the door, smirking he saw Blaise under his sheets.

Tk'ing an armchair to the foot of Blaise's bed he sat down, his feet up on the end of the bed, he cleared his throat, "Are you quite done?"

"Chris!" Blaise yelped, sitting up.

"You wear it out Blaise and you'll have to buy me a new one."

"What are you doing in here?" Blaise demanded, "How did you-"

"Sorry," Chris said, smiling wickedly, "Did I interrupt your play date with Mrs Palmer and her five daughters? You know, I could always come back later."

"Ah-um…"

"So," Chris said thoughtfully, "what were you thinking about?"

"When?"

"Just now of course." Chris said,

"Um, Ginny!" he said quickly.

Chris' lips quirked as he leant back into the armchair, "Liar."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are." He said laughed softly, "I'm an empath Blaise, remember?"

Blaise flushed in embarrassment, "You." He said quietly.

Chris licked his lips slowly, enjoying watching Blaise's reaction, "So," he said, his eyes never leaving Blaise's, "What was I doing in this fantasy of yours?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Blaise yelped, "It's private!"

"Aw, c'mon Z, I wanna know." He pleaded pitifully.

Blaise took a breath, "You were taking off your clothes."

Chris lounged back in the armchair and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, he looked up with a playful smile on his face, "Like this?"

Blaise looked like he couldn't breathe, "Slower…standing…"

Chris stood up, looked down at his shirt he started to do it again, his green eyes peering up indecently through curtains of chocolate brown hair, "Like this?"

Blaise nodded as Chris slipped off his shirt and his hands slipped to his jeans-

"Wait-" Blaise said, "Chris what are you doing?"

Chris frowned, "I thought it was obvious Z, I'm taking off my clothes."

"But why?"

"Because I want to, because you want me too, and because I decided to let you fulfil your fantasy." Chris said as he undid his zipper, "So shut up and let me do this…" he said as he slipped off his jeans, "Now what?"

Blaise gulped.

**Now we don't really need to see what happens here… cut to fifteen minutes later…**

Draco opened Blaise's door, "Blaise!"

Grunt.

The blonde turned around and his eyes widened in shock at the wall, "Oh Merlin! My eyes! I'm going to have to Obliviate myself!"

Chris' eyes widened, "Don't you ever knock?"

"You're naked!" he shrieked.

"And you're staring!" Blaise growled, looking away from Chris' neck.

"You're shagging!"

"Morality police not needed!" Chris grunted, "Thank you!"

"What is it you wanted anyway?" Blaise asked casually.

"Harry's awake."

Chris' back arched for a moment as Blaise let go, "Why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked as Chris and Blaise disentangled themselves and he found his boxers.

"I was trying not to vomit." Draco said dryly.

Chris pulled on one of Blaise's dress shirts, the black, long sleeve shirt covering his hands and his boxers.

"For Merlin's sake Blaise," Draco snapped, "put some clothes on!"

He opened the door and flanked by Draco and Blaise, who coincidentally was still trying to fit back into his jeans, and headed to Harry's room.

Draco looked over to his cousin, "I just have one question Chris."

"Really Draco?" Chris said disbelievingly, "Just one? What is it?"

"Just who the hell shags with their socks on?"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

"You know, if the floors here weren't so damn cold I wouldn't need to wear my socks!" Chris snapped as they pushed Harry's bedroom door open. He beamed at the boy sitting up in the bed in the room, "Hiya Harry!"

Pansy eyed Chris critically, "What happened to you?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Potions accident."

"You don't want to know." All three responses came at once.

Pansy raised her eyebrow, "So which one is it?"

The three boys looked at each other, nodded, Chris turned around, "Potions accident."

"What kind of Potions accident."

"A vanquishing potion exploded."

"And that required you to remove your clothes?"

"It was a very localized explosion." Chris replied, Pansy raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that Pansy Parkinson, I'm still wearing my own boxers!" he snapped.

"I take it these were some kind of sucker demons that attacked?"

"Huh?"

"I said; I take it these were some kind of sucker demons that attacked?"

"Huh?"

"Well you have got hickeys all over your neck."

Chris frowned, "I don't have to answer that!" he yelped and ran over to the bed and jumped on the bed beside Harry, "Hey Harry, how you doin?"

"You look like the cat that's gotten the cream." Harry smirked.

Chris' eyes widened and he hid his rapidly reddening face in his pillow, "You're disgusting!" he said through the pillow.

Calming down Chris rolled back over and conjured a pen and paper.

"What's that for?"

"Well I figured we should probably write the Order and let them know that you haven't actually been Potter-napped."

"Potter-napped?" Harry laughed.

"Well I think you're a bit too special for something so boringly entitled as kidnapping. Don't you?"

The others laughed.

"So," Chris said, "how long have you been awake for anyway?"

"About half an hour-"

"And nobody thought to tell me earlier?"

"Well," Pansy said, "you seem to have been a little preoccupied…"

"Not for the whole half hour I wasn't!"

"It doesn't matter now anyway, does it?" Pansy said, "Harry's healthier and awake."

"I suppose."

"What's Hermione going to say about your…activities?" Harry asked.

"Lets get one thing straight," Chris said as he looked around his friends, "nobody is telling Hermione _anything_! Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pansy said, "Give us a little credit Kitty, as if we'd really tell her."

Changing the subject Harry said, "So why did you call me bro?"

"Coz we summoned your parents and asked them if it were okay for Dad to legally adopt you and they said yes. So you won't have to go back to the Dursleys."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?"

"No, I'm bullshitting you! Of course they said it."

"Brilliant."

"And there's also the fact my great-grams is willing to give you a wiccaning as well, so you'll be a Potter, a Black and a Halliwell. What do you think?"

"I like the idea."

"Awesome!" Chris grinned. His face turned serious, "Now about this letter…"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 265**_

**Let's see what's going on at Headquarters seeing as we haven't been there in a while…**

A beautiful black owl with crystal blue eyes flew into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and landed on the kitchen table, hooting impatiently at Molly Weasley.

Molly looked over at the bird, "It?"

The bird hooted in impatience, as if to say, 'yes it's me you stupid woman!"

"You know, I may not be able to talk to animals but I can still tell when you're giving me lip bird!" She scolded.

The bird offered it's leg as Molly put down a tray of water and some owl treats.

She opened the letter.

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I told It to take this letter directly to you, it's about Harry. There's no need to worry about him he's safe. Now._

_What I mean is that when we went to the Dursley's we found Harry tortured, starved and locked in a cupboard under the stairs. And I assure you that I am telling you the utmost truth. But some of the Elders helped me heal him and he's been asleep for the past few days but he woke up today._

_I hope you appreciate the reasons we have of not tellign you where we are. For starters, I don't want Harry anywhere near Albus Dumbledore until he's healed a bit more. After all, it was our headmaster that put **my** charge in that situation and I won't stand for it._

_So, as I said, everybody's fine and we'll see you soon. _

_Hope you're well (give my love to Hermione)_

_Christopher Halliwell- Black._

"That little bugger." She said with a small smile.

"Who?"

Molly turned around, "Albus?"

"Who's the letter from Molly?"

"Chris."

"And what does Mr Black have to say?"

"That he has Harry and they're all safe."

"Did he say why exactly he had Mr Potter?"

"Because he saw fit to protect his charge."

"Did he say where they were?"

"He's not that stupid Albus." Molly said as she patted It.

"Molly, he kidnapped Harry, and he tortured Muggles."

"How can you be sure he hurt the Muggles?"

"In all my years I have never seen such a powerful psychic." He said gravely, "Molly we aren't to know the effects Lord Voldemort's Crucio had on the boy."

It squawked at the headmaster and bit his ancient fingers before flying out the window and back to Malfoy Manor.

Still at Grimmauld Place

"Ouch Ron! That hurt!"

"Sorry!"

"Now where were we?" Hermione laughed softly.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 266**_

"Mum, Dad, I was wondering if you would be willing to accommodate a few more guests."

"Who did you have in mind Dragon?" Narcissa asked.

"I know your tolerance for the Weasleys is low father, but I was hoping for Molly, Ronald and Ginny Weasley…"

"And?" Lucius asked, honestly expecting more.

"Hermione Granger."

Narcissa beamed at her son, "That is very thoughtful Dragon, I'm sure that both Chris and Blaise would appreciate having their girlfriends with them. And Harry, his best friend."

_Appreciate having their girlfriends with them, maybe… keep their hands off each other? Definitely. _Draco thought with a wry smile as he headed up to his cousin's room.

Upstairs, Chris had pulled on a pair of jeans and had just yanked Blaise's shirt off, not believing what he'd done.

Folding the shirt up he put it in the bottom of his wardrobe alongside Blaise's jumper from the previous day and pulled out one of his own shirts and a jumper to wear.

"Chris?" He heard Draco call.

"It's open!" he called back, Draco walked in with his 'serious' face on, "What's up Dray?" Chris laughed as Snowy knocked him on to the floor.

"It's about this whole you and Blaise thing that the two of you seem to have going on."

Chris leant into the tiger, "Oh?"

"It has to stop."

A chocolate brown eyebrow arched, "It does?"

"Hermione and Ginny are coming here tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mother invited them." Draco lied.

Chris looked up at his cousin, "And why exactly did you ask her to do that Dragon? Because you didn't like Z and I fooling around, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, though I loathe to admit it, he belongs with the Weaselette."

Chris got up, "Is this you playing Mr Darcy?"

"What?"

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, "Merlin Draco! Do you really think that this was a permanent thing?"

"Chris-"

"It's not!" he hissed, "It's not! I love Hermione, he loves Ginny and what Blaise and I have got going on is well; it's just a fling!"

"Well it stops okay?"

Chris set his jaw, "Get out."

"Chris…"

"Get out." He said angrily, "Now."

"No!"

Chris flung his arm out and Draco was engulfed in a swirl of blue and white orbs and dumped roughly outside his cousin's bedroom door.

In a huff, the dark haired cousin stayed locked up in his room all night, until Harry came in at about midnight.

"Hey Chris," he frowned when he saw his whitelighter sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap, Harry walked over and pulled the earphones from his ears, "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching a DVD." He said bluntly, "Et tu?"

"Pansy fell asleep, so I thought I'd come see you. What are you watching anyway?"

"Gravitation."

"Really? Series or sequel?"

"Series."

"Can I watch?"

Chris looked up, "Mr Potter I do believe I'm impressed."

"It's not like I was always in my cupboard Chris." Harry said nonchalantly.

Chris scootched over and said, "Pull up a pillow."

Harry sat down and Chris unplugged the earphones and turned the volume up and they sat down and watched about four hours worth of anime until they were half asleep.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, "I have the most brilliant idea on how to pick everyone up from Grimmauld Place tomorrow…"

"Really?" Chris yawned, "Do tell."

"Well we can all go looking like someone from Gravitation, and tell them it's a kidnapping and bring them all back here."

"Just a question," Chris said, "Would Schuichi be your favourite character by any chance?"

"How'd you guess?"

Chris smiled wryly, "It all kinda fits."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Chris yelped as he was attacked by a pillow,

"So who should play Eiri?"

"Dray of course." Chris replied, "I mean, they're kinda similar anyways."

"Tohma?"

"Nev??"

Harry grinned, "Yeah! What about…Hiro?"

"Blaise or Theo?"

"Blaise."

"Ryuichi?"

"Theo."

"Noriko?"

"Pansy?"

"Perfect. Mika?"

"Raven."

"Suguru?"

"Well it'll have to be Luna."

"Who's going to be K?"

"Me!" Chris grinned, "This'll be so much fun!"

"You really will fit as K." Harry said, "After all, you're both completely psychotic."

"Ah ha, I'll see you in the morning Harry." Chris grinned as Harry let himself out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 267**_

Breakfast the next morning was quite the affair for those who didn't know what was going on. Which was everyone except for a short pink haired teen and a blonde, rifle toting American.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON?" Draco shouted.

Chris smirked, "We're going to Grimmauld Place." He explained, "And obviously we can't go as we really look like, hence the disguises."

"These can't be real." Pansy muttered looking down.

"Oh they are, for about another forty five minutes anyway." Harry said, "Now everyone not looking like themselves hold hands and we'll be off in a sec."

So all the cartoonish looking people held hands and disappeared in a sparkling shower of blue orbs to reappear in Grimmauld Place.

Molly Weasley's eyes widened, _pardon me_, comically as these people came into view, she was about to raise her wand when the man with long blonde hair raised his rifle, "This," he said politely, "Is a kidnapping, get your things and let's go."

Molly went to open her mouth but the pink haired boy dressed in not very much, raised his wand in her direction, "Silencio."

"Let go of me!"

"Give me back my wand!"

"What is going on?"

Three very distinct voices shouted as they, along with their stuff and that of Mrs Weasley, were ushered into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

Chris swung around, "Silencio."

Hermione's mouth kept moving until she realised that no sound was going to come out.

Smirking, the cartoon characters took hold of their kidnapping victims and orbed back to Malfoy Manor.

When they reappeared the glamour faded and they were all looking like themselves again and the silencing spells came off Molly and Hermione, the former of the two thumping Harry and Chris.

"You little brats!" She yelled, "You almost gave him a heart attack!"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley." They chorused.

"But it was Harry's idea!"

Harry turned around, "I can't believe you _told_ on me!"

Chris stuck out his tongue, "I'm younger, I can be the brat if I wanna!"

Sirius grabbed Harry and Chris by the collar, "Stop it."

"But _Dad…_" Chris whined, "It was Harry's idea!"

"Who cast the spell?" Sirius asked.

"Me…but-"

"You're both grounded." Sirius said.

"You can't ground us!" Harry said, "It's not fair!"

"You can't leave the mansion." Sirius said.

"_Sirius_-"

"Keep pushing me and after we visit the Minister you won't be using magic until school starts again."

"Fine! Can I go harass the Minister now?" Chris asked tiredly.

"Why would you be harassing the Minister?" Molly asked.

"Harry's going to be my brother!" Chris said excitedly, in such a way that everyone looked at him as though he were seven.

"What do you mean Harry's going to be your brother?"

"James and Lilly said Dad could adopt him coz the Dursleys are bad people and Lilly didn't give a rats ass about what Dumbledore wanted because they named Dad as guardian and he wouldn't have been almost deaded by him like he was at the Dursleys!"

Again, everyone looked at him like he was a seven-year-old.

"You know," Harry said, "I'm starting to think you should have been Ryuichi." He paused, "I mean, did you even breathe?"

"Do you want me to go around talking 'sparkly'?" He asked.

"No!" Harry yelped.

"Didn't think so." Chris said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth and lighting it.

Sirius grabbed the cigarette from his son, "These things will kill you."

Chris grabbed it back, "There are bigger and scarier things out there looking to kill me. I'll smoke if I damn well want to."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 268**_

One smoke later Chris, Sirius, Harry and a re-summoned James and Lilly Potter were standing at the desk of the secretary to the Minister of Magic arguing about the fact they didn't have an appointment.

Chris' eyes narrowed at the secretary and she sat up straighter and smiled at them, "Go right ahead, I'm sure the Minister won't mind."

Chris flashed her a smile, "Thanks."

"What did you do?" Sirius whispered in his ear.

"You don't want to know." Chris said through his smile.

They pushed open the door startling Rufus Scrimgeour, causing the Minister to reach for his wand, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Well," Chris said, "it's nice to meet you too Minister."

Harry nudged him before saying, "Surely you know Minister, my name is Harry Potter."

"Yes, that's right…"

"And this," he said nudging Chris, "Is Christopher Black and his father, I'm sure you remember Sirius Black? First person to escape from Azkaban? And these are my parents, James and Lilly Potter."

"I know for a certainty that at least two of the people in this room are deceased."

"Yup." Chris replied, "but I summoned them so they were here for this."

"And what is, this."

"We," James and Lilly said, "want Sirius to adopt Harry."

"Your son is currently in the care of his Aunt and Uncle correct?"

"Yes." Lilly replied, "And that needs to change."

"Why?"

"Harry," Chris said, "take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." Chris said.

"Okay…" Harry pulled off his shirt.

Chris took a deep breath, "Let Halliwell magic temporarily reveal what whitelighter healing helped conceal."

The Minister for Magic's eyes widened as he and the others gasped as they saw the brutal cuts and burns on the body of the boy-who-lived.

"And the Dursleys did this to you?" he asked as Harry put his shirt back on.

"Yes." Harry replied coolly.

"Very well, while I don't usually handle these matters I will this time.

**_Perks of being the boy who lived, huh?_** Chris telepathically asked amusedly.

_**You know it.**_

Suddenly the papers were in front of them, people signed it and soon Sirius was Harry's adopted father.

"I hope," Minister Scrimgeour said, "that this will ease any suffering you have already endured and I wish you well Mr Potter."

"Thank you Minister." Harry replied as they took multiple copies of the adoption papers.

"In case anyone wants to challenge the adoption." Sirius explained, Albus Dumbledore in mind.

They stood to leave, Chris paused, "Minister, I'm sorry to intrude on you a little longer but could I speak to you in private?"

"Of course."

Sirius, James, Lilly and Harry left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What is it Mr Black?"

"I'm aware that what I'm about to ask I have no right to… but it's about the Dursleys…"

"About them or about the attack on them?"

"Bit of both." He replied, he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Chris said lighting up and visibly relaxing.

"So, the Dursleys?"

"Minister I'm sure you're already aware that what happened to the Dursleys was my fault."

"Are you admitting-"

"To causing the Dursleys to end up in St. Mungo's? Yes."

"You realise that I could send you to Azkaban for this?"

"Yes Minister." Chris replied taking a slow drag, "But I need to talk to you about the circumstances."

"Go ahead…"

"I'm Harry Potter's Whitelighter."

"Whitelighter?"

"Kind of like a Guardian Angel." Chris explained,

"It is my responsibility to ensure Harry's safety and while I was in St. Mungo's I had hoped that my father would keep Harry safe but Dumbledore convinced my father to send Harry back to the Muggles that had been abusing him ever since he was a small child."

"Do you realise what you're saying?"

"That Dumbledore is largely responsible for Harry's mistreatment? Yes Minister, I'm quite aware of what I am saying." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, "Minister, this is Harry's first Hogwarts letter. Please look at the address."

_"The cupboard under the stairs_…and Dumbledore knew?"

"Yes Minister," Chris said as he took the letter back, "he did. Now, we went there and asked after Harry quite politely and were only met with hostility. We managed to persuade our way inside and then when we eventually found Harry Mr Dursley kicked me in the lower back and knocked me into where he was keeping Harry. And Minister, my charge was almost dead and those Muggles were attacking us. All I did was act in self defence and the need to protect Harry."

"I see."

"And I think that the fact that I actually undid the mess I made and healed the three of them has to count for something, right?"

"Mr Black, you have my assurance that this will go no further then between you and I."

"Really?"

"Yes." Now go, your family is waiting."

"Thanks. And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Can I be the one to tell Dumbledore?"

Scrimgeour laughed, "Of course."

Chris beamed at him, "Thanks sir!" with that he left to rejoin the others outside the office where they were watching the seceratary who was currently doing her best to suppress a moan.

"Chris," Sirius said quietly, "what did you do to her."

Chris smiled wryly, "Spontaneous orgasms."

"What?" he shrieked.

He waved his hand and the woman slumped, exhausted, into her chair.

"You guys have to go as soon as we get back." Chris said as he closed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing to horrible, it's just when I get a major magical surge I need to stop. And my head really hurts." With that they were all transported back to Malfoy Manor where after a quick hug the deceased Potters walked into the portal and as the lights on the candles blew out Chris' headache dissipated.

"Okay, one family bonding session down. One more to go…I'm going to get a drink," he looked up at the others, "Get everyone together in here okay?"

"Why?"

"We need some witnesses. I mean we don't _really_, but it would be nice."

Thirty minutes, two bottles of butterbeer, one smoke later Chris was once again sitting on the dining room table with the book of shadows in front of him.

_"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs of the Halliwell line, Mothers, daughters, brother, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us lead this child into grace."_

One by one Chris' ancestors began to appear, until finally the Charmed Ones, Wyatt and Paige's daughter Penny appeared.

"Mum!" Chris cried out as he clamored off the table as the figures of the Charmed Ones and their children solidified.

Piper spun around, "Peanut!"

Mother and son embraced as the others watched on, "I've missed you so much Mum." He whispered, crying into his mother's shoulder.

"I know Peanut, I've missed you too. I love you so much."

"I love you too mum."

Piper pulled away, "Let me look at you." Brown eyes swept over the features of her still living son, "You've sure changed."

Chris' ran a hand over the markings on his face, "Yeah, just a bit."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm what's known as a Shadow Veela." Chris replied, "Comes a little from Dad's side and a heap from Grandpa's side."

"As in _my _father?"

"The one and only. And well, there's this whole Veela thing and then there's the whole my past life was bitten by a werewolf while he was coming into his inheritance thingy and I get that too…"

"Veela? Werewolf?" Piper turned to see Sirius staring at her, "What have you been doing to our son?"

"It would have happened here or back in America Piper, blood is blood."

"I know Sirius," she smiled, "I was teasing."

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

Chris took Piper by the hand, "I have some people I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Mum, this is Regulus Black. My not so dead Uncle."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Remus Lupin, he's kinda my godfather."

"I know sweetie, we've met."

Chris blushed and moved on, "This is Harry Potter, my charge, one of my best mates and now-"

"I'm his brother."

Piper smirked and kissed his cheek, "You poor thing."

"Mum!" Chris cried in mock horror.

They moved on, "This is Ron and Ginny Weasley and their mother Molly."

Yet again pleasantaries were exchanged as Chris moved on to the Malfoys, Professor Snape and Blaise, Pansy, Theo and the others before finally stopping at Hermione.

"Mum, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Pen and Wy, this is Hermione. My girlfriend."

"Aw! Cwissy's got a girlfriend!" Penny giggled at her older cousin.

"As if you haven't got a hundred boys running after you up there cuz."

"I may be dead," Penny said, "but I still have a life."

Hermione blushed as the younger Charmed Ones all gave her the once over.

Chris turned to Wyatt, "So how's B?"

"She's good. Not overly impressed she went out the way she did but the way you and Shades- oh man, full marks bro."

Chris grinned, "Death Eaters, demons, they're kinda the same when you think about it. Just exchange fireballs for pointy sticks, either way they're still trying to kill me."

Wyatt laughed until Penny senior cleared her throat, "And now for the reason we're here?"

"Sorry grams." Chris called back, "I got a little carried away."

"Oh I noticed."

Chris grabbed Harry and dragged him forward, "Now I know this is quite unorthodox but Harry's my charge and my brother," his great-grandmother went to open her mouth but Chris quickly said, "Adopted brother Grams. And he needs our protection. So I'm asking you really, really nicely if you would do a wiccaning for him?"

"His parents-"

"Already agreed to it."

"I guess we'll have to alter the spell a little…" Melinda said.

There was a murmur of consent through the group of witches. Harry held Chris' hand tightly as generations of Halliwell/ Warren witches began to speak.

"_The Next Generation has been brought into our family, our legacy… We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy, always. Apart, but never separate. He is one of us, and because of that we will bless him with all Goodness that we are. Welcome to our family Harry James Potter. Blessed be."_

Harry could feel the magic of the words wrapping around him as they finished speaking.

One by one the Halliwells began to disappear until it was only Piper left, she walked over to her son, pulled him close and whispered, "Peanut, no matter what I'll always love you. No matter what I'll always watch over you and no matter what happens, no matter how bad it seems, you're always a Halliwell… All you have to do follow the light back home." She paused, "The light is your lifeline peanut… I love you."

Chris frowned, "I love you too."

Piper disappeared and Chris ran back over to the table, tears in his eyes, flicking through the pages of the Book of Shadows, mumbling, "Light? What the hell? It's got to be in here somewhere…"

Narcissa walked over to her younger cousin and tugged the shaking witch away from the ancient book and pulling him into her arms as he started to sob, "It's alright Chris, it's okay."

Chris wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life as everything over the past year caught up with him at once, his family's death, Bianca's death. Voldemort's attempt at the killing curse revealing his Shadow Veela-ness, the whole werewolf thing, the Crucio to the brain, the coma, finding Harry almost dead.

Chris orbed out of Narcissa's arms and up into his room which came alive as soon as the orbs descended, Wolf, Snowy and Nox all waited for him.

Forgoing the bed the tired witch opted to lay on the floor, the painted, yet real animals laying beside him, standing guard.

Ten minutes, one glamour spell later and a rather composed Chris walked into the dining room, "Hey guys, Sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked.

He smiled, "Of course I am."

"Are you sure?"

His smile remained firmly in place, "Yup."

Hermione came running over and wrapped her arms around him, "Hi."

A strong wave of repulsion swept over Chris, his eyes flashing amber, he pulled away, "Get away from me." He spat coldly, pushing past her.

Remus and Sirius, who'd seen his eyes flash, followed him as Harry and the others went to Hermione.

Two rooms away Chris was pacing up and down the carpet, "What was that?" Sirius demanded, "All she did was say hello."

Chris looked up and they saw his eyes were still amber, "Cub," Remus said slowly, "what is it?"

"She doesn't smell right!" he snarled as he paced, "She's repulsive! She's touched someone else! She's not allowed to do that! She's _mine_! _My_ mate!" his lip curled, "When I find out who touched her I'll rip them apart and I'll make her watch! So she knows…"

"Cub," Remus said softly, "stay in this room. Do not leave it until I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

The younger werewolf nodded and continued to pace as Sirius and Remus closed the doors and locked them behind them. They walked over to Raven, "Chris is two rooms away, something has triggered an early transformation…we've locked the doors but we need you to stand guard so he doesn't get out okay?"

She nodded, "Of course."

They walked over to Hermione, pulling her away from the group, "Hermione," Remus said as he held her by the arm, "I don't know who you've been fooling around with and I don't care. But Chris can smell the scent and it's triggered a transformation."

"I haven't-"

"Don't try and lie to me Hermione, just listen." Remus said quietly.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Go up to Chris' room." Sirius said, "Take a bath, use his shampoo, his soap…dry off, go to his wardrobe and find something you can wear. But by gods girl when you come back you had better be carrying his scent or he might hurt you."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 269**_

Hermione washed, dried and dressed, tying her hair back she came back downstairs dressed in a pair of Chris' black jeans and a long sleeve dark green shirt with the cuffs hanging down over her hands.

Everyone who didn't know what was going on was quite confused.

She followed Sirius and Remus to the door where Raven was waiting. Sirius looked at the terrified girl beside him, "Are you ready?"

Gulping, the witch nodded and walked through the door, gulping when it was closed behind her.

The werewolf stopped dead and sniffed the air, "Hermione?" he asked coolly.

"Yes."

He turned around, amber eyes locking onto the frightened brown of his girlfriend as she walked toward him with slow steps.

"Scared?" He asked as he met her mid point, deliberately sniffing the curve of her neck.

"No."

"Liar. I can smell the fear on you." He said, amusement in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"This scent," he whispered, running his fingers down her front, undoing the buttons and slipping the shirt from her shoulders. "This is what you should smell like. My scent." He whispered, the menace lingering behind the whispered words. "You're _my_ mate," he said pulling her in that quickly she gasped, "and I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you ever betrayed me…"

Hermione gulped.

_(A/N: Here ya go, hope you liked it.)_


	69. Chapter 69

_(A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. Yes I know it's short but you'll have to deal with these five pages for now because I'm getting a nasty case or writers block (say it isn't so!!!) so when Seventy pops up, hopefully it'll be nice and long. Toodles!_

_Oh, before I forget**, VERY** nasty Chris in this first scene. Very rude werewolf being really nasty to Hermione._

_Enjoy. _

Chapter Sixty Nine

Chris pushed Hermione hard against the wall, "Did it feel nice," Chris whispered harshly, "when he touched you?" he emphasised his point by mimicking physically what he was saying.

"Chris," she whispered, "don't…please." She felt Chris' magic reaching out to her, his empathy wrapping itself in maddening circles, sending her higher into a pleasure spiral.

His lips grazed the hickey on her neck, "Did it feel good when he marked you?" he hissed angrily, all the while making sure his powers sent her higher and higher, he clamped lips and teeth over the mark and bit down hard.

Hermione cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, he stopped sucking on the spot and pulled away smiling at the dark bruising outlined by teeth marks.

"Did he fuck you Angel?" he snarled, his hands trailing down to the jeans she was wearing, and unwrapping her legs from his waist for a moment he orbed the jeans off her so she was left in her underwear.

She moaned softly, consumed with the lust his powers were creating inside her.

He lifted her back up, "Do you want me to fuck you?" he hissed, "Take you right here in this room? Or do you want _him_ to come and do it?"

"You." She whispered.

"Whose are you?" he asked, hard amber eyes locking with lust filled brown.

"Yours." She moaned, arching into him.

"That's right." The werewolf whispered in her ear, "_Mine_. I say when you feel good…" he sent another burst of empathy in her direction, "and when you don't." he cut all the lust from her senses and let her fall to the floor.

She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You're mine Angel." The werewolf said, kneeling and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "And don't you forget it."

The Shadow Veela rose to his feet, "For heaven's sake put some damn clothes on." And with that he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Leaving a shaking Hermione alone to compose herself and get dressed.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 270**_

Minutes later Hermione walked out of the room where she caught sight of her boyfriend. All the wolfish arrogance was lost and all that was standing there was a worried boyfriend.

He stiffened, although he'd practically skulled the wolfsbane potion he could still smell her scent. Worried green eyes turned to meet brown, "Are you okay?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, "I'm fine."

Chris reached out, his hand against her chin, "Look at me Hermione, please…"

"I…I can't…"

Chris moved to directly in front of her and cupped his hand under her chin, tilting it up so the two of them were looking at each other, "I can make it better Hermione." He whispered, "I can make it stop hurting."

He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "Let me make it stop hurting." There were tears in his girlfriend's eyes and it killed him knowing he'd put them there.

He tangled his hands in her hair and leant down kissing her again, this time a little more possessively and she kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his waist. They disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing in Chris' room, softly on his bed.

Wolf, Nox and Snowy all walked back inside their jungle, clothes came off and Chris straddled his girlfriend and smiled softly as he wiped the tears away, "It's alright baby."

Blue and white orbs left Chris' fingertips as he ran them down her front, she giggled despite herself, "What are you doing?"

"Being gentle." He whispered, "Just close your eyes Hermione and it'll be perfect, "I promise you."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((NO PEEKING)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When they left Chris' room the dark haired witch stopped in front of his girlfriend, "You know I love you, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, "I love you too."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 271**_

Harry Potter and Christopher Black were sitting in Harry's room looking over the adoption papers, "So brother," Chris said with a wry smile, "You wanna go see Dumb Fuck?"

"But I thought you said-"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what I write in letters to Mrs Weasley aren't necessarily the God's honest truth."

"So little brother, how do you propose we do this?"

"I have an idea."

They scribbled a note to Sirius, apologising for breaking the rules, telling him they'd be back soon before orbing out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 272**_

The first thing Albus Dumbledore smelt when he walked into his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the lingering smell of tobacco. The first thing he truly saw was a pair of back army boots up on his desk, the first thing he heard was words mumbled in another language, Latin, although he couldn't be sure and the first thing he felt was a burst of hot energy flow through his office.

"Mr Black, I must applaud you. Not many people can break into my office undetected."

Chris stood up and smiled at the headmaster, "I didn't so much as break in then I did orb."

"Semantics, Christopher."

Chris smiled, "I had an interesting discussion with Minister Scrimgeour this morning Headmaster."

"You did, did you?"

"That's right, Dad, Harry, James, Lilly and I."

"James and Lilly?"

Chris nodded, "Yes sir. I suppose you're wondering what we talked about."

"Summoning the dead-"

"We asked the Minister to allow Dad to adopt Harry." He smirked at the look of alarm in Dumbledore's eyes, "I take it this displeases you?"

"You have no right to remove him from the only place he's safe. You kidnapped Harry Potter and tortured his Aunt and Uncle and cousin."

"Actually," Chris said, "I only affected Vernon and Petunia, I left Dudley to his own devices."

"You could get sent to-"

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Minister guaranteed it. But we digress, I take it you found the photos I left for you at the Dursleys?"

"I did."

"Well, you'll agree that perhaps Harry was not entirely safe."

"Safe from Voldemort yes."

"But not from Vernon Dursely." He replied coldly, "This is the end of your domination over Harry's life Albus." He paused, "You will not hurt him again."

"Harry is a minor, as are you. Mr Potter will stay with his relatives and that is the end of it."

"My brother will _not_ be going anywhere near those Muggles."

"You are delusional if you truly believe he is your brother."

Chris walked forward and held out some parchment, "This parchment says different."

Dumbledore looked over the paper and Chris was quite satisfied to see the twinkle leave his eye, "This is impossible."

"Really?" Chris replied, "Because the Minister made it quite possible, he even signed the papers himself. See?" he pointed to the signiture, "right there."

"This will-"

"No," Chris replied, "You will not find a way to overturn it because if you even try the Minister will throw you in Azkaban."

"Your threats will not work on me Christopher. You're still a boy."

"A boy who has killed six Death Eaters, excluding those at the Department of Mysteries, and the countless demons I've faced. You, Professor Dumbledore, do not scare me. And you will not touch my brother because if you do you will feel the wrath of the Blacks, the Malfoys and generations of Halliwell women."

"And believe me," Harry said, walking up a set of stairs from an ante room, "You don't' want that."

"Harry?"

Harry leant against the desk with Chris, "Yep. The one and only."

"Are you alright, were you harmed?"

"When?" Harry asked conversationally.

"When you were kidnapped."

"Oh," a look of comprehension spread over Harry's face, "Chris I think he means was I hurt when you rescued me. No Headmaster, but since my parents death I have been harmed in some way thanks to you."

"You cannot-"

"Hold you responsible?" Harry snorted, "The hell I can't. I have a chance to be happy now." He said calmly, "And if you do anything to jepordise that…I'll kill you myself."

"No." Chris said softly, "_We'll_ kill you. Not forgetting Dad and Cissa too."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"I see." Dumbledore said softly, "Well if that's all gentlemen I have one more thing I wish to know."

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Where is Godric Gryffindor's sword?"

The two brothers looked at each other, "He lost it."

"Can't believe it."

"Such a priceless artifact."

"You'd think someone would take better care of it."

"BOYS!"

They turned their attention back to Dumbledore, "Can't help you sir." They headed toward the office door, "Oh and sir," Chris said, looking over his shoulder, "How's the Horcrux hunt coming along?"

The open door slammed shut, "How do you know about that?"

"We've got four of them." Chris smirked.

"How?"

"My not so dead Uncle sent them too me for Christmas. Pretty neat huh?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah we do."

"You see, the Horcruxes are all a part of Voldie's soul, wreck them and you destroy a large chunk of Voldie. Then, he's mortal and one killing curse later he's a corpse." Chris said.

"So if we need you. Maybe we'll call."

"You said you had four? The Diary has already been destroyed."

"It had to be re-animated. Because sir, unlike you, I discovered that the Horcruxes need to be destroyed together before Voldemort can be killed."

"How do you know?"

"Tom Riddle told me." Chris replied, "Wasn't overly impressed about being torn from his own body and stuck in a book," he shot a look at Harry, "Only to be ripped out again."

"I see…" Dumbledore replied.

"Well," Chris said, grabbing Harry's hand and the two of them waving at Dumbledore, "See ya!" The two brothers dissapeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Dumbledore looked from the adoption papers up to Fawkes, "That boy is becoming a problem."


	70. Chapter 70

_(A/N: Well, I'm back! All writers block forgotten for now! Here's another 23 or so pages for your enjoyment. Be warned, there is like one or two Blaise/ Chris scenes but they're marked accordingly so if you don't like it just skip that bit. (In otherwords, please don't complain too loudly if you didn't like it.) Well, that's my rant over and done with, hope you enjoy the show!_

Chapter Seventy

Draco and Chris stood across from each other, glaring angrily.

"Give them back." Chris growled.

"No."

"They're mine."

"They stink." Draco replied, "And from what I gather they're not good for your health either."

"I don't need another lecture." Chris snapped, "Just give them back."

"Can't you conjure any more?" Draco smirked.

"That," Chris replied, "would be stealing. Unlike you, I'm not a thief."

"I'm not giving them back." Draco replied, raising his wand, "Come any closer and I'll do it."

"You wouldn't-" Chris said, taking a step forward, "Damnit Draco!" he shouted as it went up in smoke, "What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not allowed to leave the mansion remember?"

"Not my problem."

"Oh, it'll be your problem Draco." Chris growled, "Because I am not the nicest person to be around when I'm cranky."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You bet your ass I am." Chris growled as the door opened, "What?"

Narcissa looked between her son and her cousin, both of whom were glaring at each other, "What happened here?"

"He," Chris snapped, waving a hand in Draco's direction, "just incinerated my last pack of cigarettes!"

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised, or displeased. You've become far too attached to them of late."

"If you'd been put through all the crap I've had to deal with of late," Chris said angrily, "You'd become attached to them too."

"I tell you what," Narcissa said, "pick something you'd like instead of your cigarettes."

"Excuse me?"

"Lollies, gum, biscuits… something like that?"

Chris furrowed his brow, thinking, after a few minutes he said, "Pocky."

"What?"

"Pocky, it's like breadsticks with either chocolate or strawberry or something… Strawberry Pocky. That's what I want."

"Fine." Narcissa said, "Lets go get you some of this Pocky."

Chris waved his hand in his cousin's direction and she was suddenly dressed a lot more Muggley. Narcissa didn't mind the shirt, but she wasn't overly impressed with the jeans.

"We're going somewhere Muggle Cissa, you'll look weird if you went in your robes."

She held out her hand, "Shall we?"

Reappearing in, to both their surprises, Tokyo, Chris transfigured some of his money and, putting his whitelighter powers to work, went in and he and Narcissa then walked out with twelve boxes of strawberry pocky in a plastic bag.

"Home time." Chris said as they ducked into a dark alley and Chris' blue and white orbs lit up the darkness.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 273**_

Sitting at the dining room table Chris opened a box of pocky and pulled out a stick, "Grounded means your grounded Christopher!" Sirius yelled.

"I know."

"It means that you don't leave the mansion unless told you can."

"I know, but-"

"Until the trip to Diagon Alley you are **not** leaving the mansion for **any** reason."

CHOMP! DOWN WITH THE POCKY STICKS!!!

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"If you stopped shouting at me maybe I could tell you that the country hopping was _not_ my fault! Draco burnt the last of my cigarettes and _Narcissa_ said I couldn't have anymore but I could get anything I wanted to try and stop smoking so we went to Tokyo and I bought this stuff _and_ she came with me!"

Sirius took a breath, "Well," he shouted, "well you should have told me!"

"That's what this is about, isn't it Dad?" Chris said, cocking his head to the side and studying his father, "You couldn't find me and you got scared…"

"Don't try and analyze me Christopher!"

"I'm not _trying _to! You're bloody screaming it! What? Did you think I was going to go hunting without telling you?" he shouted, "I only go hunting if someone else knows I'm going. And I sure as _fuck_ wouldn't go after VOLDEMORT!" he shouted, "I'm not a suicidal moron! You don't go doing something that stupid without at least some form of back up!"

"Are you two _quite_ done?" Gabrielle Zabini's voice carried a rather strong hint of irritation, the two Blacks nodded, "Good." She nodded, "Because everyone would like to eat dinner some time tonight!"

Chris sank into his chair, glaring at his father and taking another furious chomp of a pocky stick.

Everyone slowly filtered in, Hermione sat on one side of Chris, Blaise on the other _(awkward much???)_ and not much was said by anyone.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 274**_

A grumpy Chris woke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Anyone would think I had a fucking hangover." He groaned as he screwed his eyes shut.

Climbing out of his bed he stumbled over to his bathroom and managed to turn the shower on before collapsing against the tiles.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 275**_

Walking past Chris' door the first thing Blaise heard was the sound of a dog barking and scratching at the door, "What the hell?"

Twisting the knob he gently pushed open the door to his friend's room and was immediately set upon by the wolf Chris had painted, biting at his pant leg, dragging him in the direction of the bathroom.

Blaise froze at the door to the bathroom, there lay Chris in his pajamas in the running shower.

"Chris!" he ran to the shower, grabbing his friend he pulled him out of the water and onto the bathroom floor, "Chris, can you hear me?"

When Chris didn't respond he turned to the animals that were all standing around them, "I don't know if you can understand me. Or if you can even leave the room, but get someone the fuck in here okay?"

The animals ran out of the room and Blaise turned his attention back to Chris, "Chris, can you hear me? Wake up, c'mon." his eyes widened when he noticed the marking's on Chris' face and arm seemed to be faintly glowing a killing curse green and his eyes, behind their lids were moving rapidly.

"What happened?" Sirius yelled as he was pushed into the bathroom by Snowy.

"I don't know." Blaise said worriedly, "I found him like this."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 276**_

Harry, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Draco, Remus and Reggie were all in Chris' bathroom when the unconscious witch got to his feet and, with a pencil in his hand, began to draw on the wall.

"Chris?" Sirius tried to grab his hand, "What are you doing?"

Chris' only response was to keep drawing, his movements getting more and more frantic. Five worrying minutes later there on the wall was a picture of a house.

"If I didn't know any better…" Sirius said.

"It's Godric's Hollow." Remus said slowly.

"Chris?" Narcissa said gently, "What's there?"

"_Something of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, hides there to win the war."_

"A Horcrux." Reggie said, "The missing Horcrux. That's where it is. It must be."

"Chris?" Harry said gently, "Can you take us there?"

"_Potter, Black and Malfoy blood, releases the gates for Magic's flood. The Horcrux hunt will come to the end. When Nagini is made the Parslemouth's friend." _With that, the dark haired witch collapsed.

Seconds later, emerald green eyes fluttered open, "What are you all doing in my bathroom?"

"You've had a vision." Sirius replied, "Two to be exact."

"What about?"

"Horcruxes." He replied.

"There's something in Godric's Hollow." Harry said.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah."

"Are you right to go?" he asked them.

"Sure." Harry said, "Are you sure you don't want to get dressed first? You're all wet."

Chris clicked his fingers and grabbed his brother's hand, who in turn grabbed Draco and, well, you get the idea. And they all disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs in front of ruins of what had once been the home of Harry's family.

Chris didn't let go of Harry's hand as the Boy-Who-Lived squeezed ihis hand almost painfully. Chris started to recite spell, "Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen, restore the house to what it had once been."

They all watched with bated breath as the house began to rebuild itself.

"Oh my…" Narcissa said softly.

Chris yanked Harry out of his thoughts and began to run towards the front door, "Wait!" Sirius yelled as they moved after them.

Chris had the door open and the two Gryffindors were still holding hands as Chris was rather forcefully yanked back into a trance like state.

"Chris, where are you going."

Eyes closed Chris was yanking Harry down corridors, around corners and down a flight of stairs leading to the basement, "Chris? Where are we going?"

"Are we almost there?" Chris asked.

"Chris who are you talking to?"

_Almost there Chris, just a little bit further._

"Are you sure?"

_Yes._

They stopped in front of a blank wall, Chris, who still hand his pencil in his free hand drew a crude looking door, "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."

Harry took his cue and the door opened, walking inside Chris reached out to the small box bearing the Potter coat of arms but before he could grasp it in his hand the magic around the box zapped him.

"Ow!" Chris opened his eyes, "Harry, open the damn box."

Harry tried lifting the lid but it wouldn't work, "I can't." The pencil in Chris' hand turned into a dagger and he sliced it across Harry's palm, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

Chris shrugged and before he said anything else, Harry's blood touched the coat of arms and the box sprung open.

"Oh my God." Chris and Harry said at the same time.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's wands." Chris said picking them up gingerly, he was thrown into another vision.

**Vision**

_Tom Riddle stood above the graves of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, "Lovers." He smiled wryly, "How fortuitous for me. These deaths will be worth it."_

_Riddle waved his wand over the graves and his glee was obvious when two intact wands shot from the ground and up into his hands._

_He looked over at the two dead bodies beneath a nearby tree, "Thank you very much."_

_He pointed his own wand at his chest and bit back a scream as the next part of his soul was ripped from his body, the red energy hovered for a moment before he directed it down to the wands. As it touched them the wands of two of Hogwarts' founders fused together._

_"Horcrux number five."_

**End vision…**

"Are you okay Chris?"

"This is it. The fifth Horcrux. Harry…all that's left is Nagini…and then we, we win…"

"What did you see?"

"He had to kill a pair of lovers to make this Horcrux."

"Why?"

"Godric and Rowena were lovers."

"You're kidding."

"No. He used to call her his Raven. I saw it in a vision months ago."

"Really?" Harry said as they walked out of the basement.

"Yup."

"Wicked."

"What have you guys found exactly?" Sirius asked.

"Horcrux number five." Harry replied.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's wands that are fused together. It's the last one before Nagini." Chris said as he put the wands back in the box and closed the lid, Potter family magic sealing it yet again.

Forty five minutes after they'd gone home, Chris walked out of his bathroom after having a long hot shower.

Dressed in a pair of black cargos and a navy blue t-shirt he walked down the stairs towel drying his hair, when there was a knock on the front door.

Narcissa's voice rang out, "If there's anybody at the door, can you get it?"

"Got it!" Chris called back.

Throwing the towel over his shoulder he opened the door and saw Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing at the front door, "Oh," he said with an extreme air of disinterest, "It's you. I wondering when you would get here."

"Let us in Black." McGonagall demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not my house." He replied, leaning against the door, "You'll have to ask Narcissa or Lucius."

"So get them."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

The door opened a little wider to reveal Narcissa Malfoy, "Cissa's already here."

"Thank you for entertaining them Chris." Narcissa said, "Why don't you see what Draco and the others are doing?"

"They were going outside, I'm grounded remember?"

"Fine." Narcissa said, "Why don't you go add more to the rainforest? I'm sure the animals would love you to play with them." Chris arched an eyebrow, "I think Hermione's upstairs."

"Okay." Chris grinned as Sirius walked up, "I can see when I'm not wanted." He reached into his pocket and produced two wands, "You might want to hold on to these, they could come in handy."

Narcissa took the wands and Chris flashed the others a brilliant smile before running back up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about that." Narcissa said as she pocketed the wands, "We've not had a good morning."

"How so?"

"Chris hasn't been feeling well."

"Would you like Poppy to come visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why not?"

Narcissa smiled politely, ignoring the question completely, "Why don't you come in?"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 277**_

_(I, you're not going to want to read this.)_

**(Slash scene: Blaise/ Chris)**

"Chris!"

Chris stopped outside his door and turned to see Blaise, "Hey Z."

"Dumbledore's here."

"I know. I answered the door." Chris replied calmly.

"What you doing now?"

A slow smile spread across Chris' face and that gave Blaise some _very_ naughty ideas.

"I'm supposed to stay away from you." Chris said wryly as he took a step backwards through his door, "Draco said you belong with Ginny."

"Did he now?"

"Yup. Said this 'thing' between us had to stop."

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"What do you think?"

Chris arched an eyebrow and smiled wickedly, "Why don't you come in and find out?"

"What?"

Shaking his head Chris stepped forward, grabbed Blaise and yanked him into the room, looping his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together in a mind blowing kiss, "Does that answer your question?" he asked wryly.

Blaise pushed him further into the room and went to push him against the wall but fell through the trees.

Chris laughed as he fell on the soft earth, "I should hae mentioned the only walls I've got are in my bathroom and wardrobe huh? Now follow me." He said, pulling off his shirt and wriggling out of his cargo pants."

"Chris?"

Rolling his eyes Chris pulled Blaise's shirt off, "Do you get the hint now?"

Blaise's eyes widened, "But what if we get caught?"

Chris smirked as he pulled him deeper into the forest until they came to a swimming pool, dropping his boxers he dived into the pool, dripping wet he swam back to the surface and flicked his hair off his face, "Are you coming?" Chris asked, "Water's perfect…"

"You're relentless, you know that?" Blaise said as he stripped and dived in after.

Searing kisses, two hickeys and a hand job later Chris was straddling Blaise against the edge of the pool, "Having fun yet?" he purred.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore." Blaise said as his hands roamed from Chris' shoulders, to his arms and down to his ass.

"Well…" Chris said with a wicked grin, "I guess I changed my mind. I like this and I don't want to lose it."

"Nobody said you had too." Blaise replied as the Gryffindor set himself upon him, "Because you sure as fuck are pretty enough to get your own way."

Chris arched an eyebrow as he began to move slowly, "You think I'm pretty do you?"

"Pretty fuckable, yeah." Blaise said as he thrust upwards causing the Gryffindor to moan as he hit his spot.

"You are such a prick." Chris laughed lightly as he kissed the Slytherin, "But you're pretty fuckable for a Slytherin."

"Thanks." Blaise replied as he then proceeded to bite down hard on Chris' neck, consciously forgetting he'd already come into his inheritance and let his fangs slide into Chris' neck.

"Ngh…Blaise what are you-"

He heard Blaise' voice inside his head, **Shhh Snow, just relax.**

Chris frowned, **It hurts Blaise-** but before Chris could finish the sentence Blaise hit his prostate with an upwards thrust as he bit even harder on the whitelighter's neck.

Chris screamed as he came, followed shortly by the Vampire.

So there they lay in the pool, Chris' head leaning into the crook of Blaise's neck, "What did you do?" Chris asked as he stared at his fingers, his whole body tingling with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I bit you." Blaise replied, brushing a few wet locks of hair behind Chris' ear, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He said quietly, "I feel all tingly, it's fantastic."

"You're sure? I didn't hurt you?"

"A little…" Chris replied absently, "But what ever you did toward the end…I've _never_ felt that good…or like this after sex…"

"Can you stand?"

Chris shrugged, "I think I'd be lucky if I could move right now…"

"You remember Dumbledore's downstairs right?"

"Shit…" he tried to get up and fell back into the Slytherin.

Blaise chuckled at the grumbling Gryffindor, "I'm that good am I?"

"Just help me up Z."

The Slytherin picked Chris up bridal style and climbed out of the pool, setting the teen on a quickly conjured chair.

"Are you okay Chris?" Blaise asked worriedly as the Shadow Veela frowned deeply.

"I…" he looked up, "I think I need some help…"

"What kind of help?" Blaise asked as he spelled them both clean, dry and clothed.

"Everything's all tingly, it feels awesome… but I…" the worry disappeared and he grinned, "Help me up."

Blaise gripped Chris' hand and pulled the shaky witch to his feet, Chris took a few tentative steps and when it was decided Chris wouldn't collapse they left the forest.

"You're a little pale Chris," Blaise said as the Shadow Veela rumaged around in his wardrobe before pulling out the emerald knitted jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted him the previous Christmas and putting it on, "are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Chris turned and kissed him, "Fine babe. I'll be fine. You go ahead and I'll see you at lunch."

Blaise frowned for a moment before nodding, "If you're sure."

"I am." He replied.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

The second Blaise left the room Chris had to steady himself against the bedpost, "Holy fuck." He whispered.

The young, soon-to-be Shadow Veela had a feeling this had to do with blood loss, while he didn't want to scare Blaise he had a strong feeling he should find Professor Snape as soon as humanly possible.

Twisting the doorknob he stepped out into the hall and took a few steps before he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Shit!"

"Are you okay?" He turned around to see Vincent Crabbe staring at him.

"I don't know Vince, I don't know."

"Did you have sex with Blaise?"

Chris' eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"He's a vampire." Vince said, "You look like you're suffering from blood loss, I'll take you to find Professor Snape. He should have some blood replenishing potions somewhere."

"I don't want to be any tr-"

"Don't be stupid." He said curtly, "You're Draco's cousin, and I'd like to think we're friends, after all, you're the first non-Slytherin to treat Greg and I like we've got brains in our heads and we're not just Draco's stupid sidekicks."

"Why do you do it?"

"It's like with Luna." He replied as he helped Chris up, wrapping the slighter boy's arm around his shoulder, "Everyone needs a mask to hide behind."

Vince and Chris headed down the stairs where they found Snape walking from the foyer heading to the corridor that headed to the dining room, "Professor Snape!" Vince called.

Snape turned around, eyebrow raised when he saw the Gryffindor leaning against his student, "What is going on here?"

"Chris needs a blood replenishing potion."

"And why is that?"

Chris' face flushed a brilliant red and mumbled, "It's private."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Follow me then." He said, they walked down a long corridor and down a flight of steps to what one would believe to be a private Potions lab, "Sit down Black." He said as they entered. Vince helped Chris into an armchair, "You may leave Vincent."

Vince looked at Chris who nodded, "Okay."

"Shut the door on the way out."

Once they were alone Snape leant against the desk, "Mr Black, I would have thought that you of all people would have had more sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr Zabini of course." He replied, "I assume he is the reason we're having this discussion?"

"How-"

"I am the Head of Slytherin house Christopher, it is my business to know what my students may or may not become."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." He said, "Your having sex with him was not a wise move. He'd only come into his inheritance a few days before you woke up. He's not learnt to control it properly yet."

Chris was shaking, he was freezing, "He hasn't done this before."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Mr Black, I never took you for someone to cheat on their girlfriend."

"What happens, happens." Chris replied, pulling his knees up to his chest, "Do you have the potion?"

"Of course." Snape replied, handing it to him, Chris' fingers were shaking so badly he couldn't even open the lid, "Oh for heavens sake." He walked over, uncorked the potion and held it to Chris' lips, "Drink."

Chris did as instructed, gagging at the taste, "That's' horrible." He grumbled as warmth flooded back to his limbs.

"You should have thought about that before you let Mr Zabini fuck you."

"Could we stop talking about this?" he asked, "You talking about my sexual habits is really disturbing."

Snape let out an amused snort, "What I'm trying to explain Mr Black is that perhaps you should stop your…extra curricular…activities." He handed him a couple of potions, "Or at least have these nearby should you decide to do it again."

Blushing, Chris shoved the potions in his pocket, "Thank you Professor…" Chris said, "I think I'm going to go die from embarrassment now." He said, pushing himself up on sturdier feet.

"Mr Black," Snape said as Chris was about to leave.

"Yes Professor?"

"There is no guarantee that the potion I gave you will do the trick completely. Go to the kitchens and ask the house-elves to cook you up a medium rare steak and eat that… it should even out the effects of the potion."

"Thanks again Professor." Chris replied as he walked out.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 278**_

Lunch that afternoon was a rather awkward affair, Chris was sitting next to Blaise, keeping his eyes firmly on his plate as Blaise's hand crept onto his lap, Chris gulped and took a bite of the steak.

Snape's eyes kept flicking to where Chris and Blaise were sitting, as did Vince's and Narcissa's.

Narcissa had an inkling of the relationship developing between her son's best friend and her cousin.

"You're looking rather pale Christopher." Narcissa said, "Are you feeling alright?"

Chris' cheeks flushed a brilliant red, "I'm fine." He squeaked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were still there, looked over at the emerald eyed Gryffindor.

Chris finished his steak and the rest of his lunch, "May I be excused?"

Narcissa nodded and they watched as a purely mortified Chris practically ran from the dining room.

So it was from his spot on the stairs that Chris heard Dumbledore talking to Snape.

"Where have you been the past two months Severus?"

"Here headmaster." Snape replied coolly.

"Has Voldemort had any more Death Eater meetings?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Has the Dark Mark not called you too him?"

Snape lifted his sleeve to reveal his bare arm, "No."

"Where is it Severus?"

"It has gone." He replied, Chris could hear the sneer in Snape's voice, "I take it this displeases you?"

What he heard next chilled Chris to the core, "Severus, you are only a free man because of me, you only work at Hogwarts because I so chose it. You only do these things because of your position as a spy within the Death Eater ranks."

"I chose to leave Albus." Snape said, "There are more important things in this life then running errands for you, or the Dark Lord."

"I cannot believe," Dumbledore said evenly, "that you let a sixteen year old boy sway you from what is right."

"Headmaster," Snape said coolly, "you place to greater stock in this influence you believe Mr Black holds."

"I don't believe so." Dumbledore said, "He convinced the Minister to let his father adopt Mr Potter. He kidnapped Harry and tortured his Aunt and Uncle."

"Headmaster, there was more then enough evidence for the Minister to _beg_ Black to adopt Potter. And from what I understand Christopher needed to plead with him _not _to throw you in Azkaban. As for the Muggles, if he hadn't done what he had, Black, Lucius, Regulus and myself would have killed them and then came after you."

"And why would you come after me?"

"Because you were the fool that kept sending him there. You were the imbecile that put him there in the first place. Christopher has made sure that you no longer have a say in Harry's life and I think that, above all else, annoys you."

"Severus, you either resume your work as a spy for the Order or you will not return to Hogwarts."

Chris sensed Narcissa and McGonagall coming, "Albus," Narcissa said coldly, "you have overstayed your welcome in my home. Leave. And if you threaten _any_ of my family or put the lives of any of the children in this house in danger you willl not have to worry about the Dark Lord because no force in Heaven or Hell will stop me from coming after you. Good day."

"Thank you for your hospitality Narcissa." Minerva said, "Lunch was most enjoyable."

"Your welcome Minerva." She said stiffly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Goodbye."

"Farewell."

There was a loud crack as Dumbledore and McGonagall disappeared.

"Do you plan on moving from that step anytime today Christopher?" Narcissa called.

Chris stood up and walked down slowly, "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who has the ability to sense where people are."

"Oh." He turned to Snape, "You're not going to do it, are you?" he asked softly.

"Someone has to watch over you brats at Hogwarts." Snape said, although Chris could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"I know," Chris said softly, "but I'd still rather have some fat old bastard teach us Potions then you go back to Voldemort."

"Thank you…I think…" Snape said before walking away.

"Chris," Narcissa said as he grabbed the railing so tightly it looked as if he'd break it, "are you feeling alright?"

Chris looked down, his cheeks bright red, "Sort of…"

Narcissa took his hand, "Come with me. I think we need to talk."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 279**_

Lady Malfoy led her cousin into a rather familiar private common room (the Chris/ Theo ticklefest), Chris sat down as she locked the door.

"So, how are you Christopher?"

"M'okay." He replied, pulling a Pocky stick from his pocket and taking a bite.

"How is your relationship with Miss Granger?"

"Fine."

"Your relationship with Blaise?" Chris' head shot up, eyes wide in alarm. Narcissa smiled, "Ah, I thought as much."

"How did you know?"

"Well Little Cousin," Narcissa said, "Despite all your careful masks, even you can't hide when you're in love. I can see it when I see you and Hermione together and then just as clear when I look at you and Blaise."

"I thought I was being careful."

"And you were." She replied with a smile, "But when you're as old as I am you learn to recognise these things."

Chris laughed softly, "You're not old Cissa."

She kissed his hand which still lay in hers, "And you're sweet. But you do need to be careful with Blaise."

Chris frowned.

"I assume that you don't quite understand what I mean?"

"You'd be right."

"Blaise is part Vampire and part Veela, which makes his allure even stronger. While I don't believe that he's using it on you, I believe it's possible your not so dormant Shadow Veela genes and Blaise's Veela genes might be recognising each other. But I digress, I believe that Blaise's Vampire side does not recognise you the same way the Veela in him does."

"I don't understand."

"How long did it last when he bit you?"

"I'm not sure…I was kind of busy at the time…"

"I see, was it toward the end of what you were 'busy' with?"

"Yeah." Chris replied, his face as red as Ron's hair, eyes on the ground, "He bit me and I started to tell him that it hurts and then he bit down harder and well thrust the right way and I, _you know_. And then he did and I just felt all tingly. I know it's a stupid description but it was wonderful… but when I could barely move I started to get a little worried."

"I don't blame you." She replied, leaning forward and pulling Chris' collar down, "I see…it's no wonder your still suffering some ill affects. Stay here."

"Cissa?"

She stood up, "Stay here."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 280**_

Narcissa walked out of the common room, closing it behind her she didn't have to walk to long before she came across Gabrielle Zabini.

"Gabby," she said softly, "could you go find your son please?"

Gabrielle looked at her long tome friend, "What's he done now?"

"Bit someone."

"Who?"

"Christopher."

"I'll be back in a moment." She said, walking down the hall.

_Oh Blaise_, she thought to herself, _how could you be so foolish my son?_

Walking down the stairs she found Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Harry talking by the foot of the stairs.

"Blaise!" she called sharply.

Blaise and the others turned around, "Yes Mum?"

"Bring your foolish behind up these stairs right now!" she ordered, "And Draco Malfoy if you're going to stand there smirking, you can come too! And you two too!" She huffed angrily.

"Yes Aunt Gabrielle." Draco said.

Together, the four teenagers followed the angry woman up the stairs, to the private common room and inside where they saw Narcissa sitting with an arm around her cousin.

"Mum?" Draco said, "What's going on?"

"Close the door Dragon." She said softly.

Gabrielle walked over to Chris as Narcissa lowered Chris' collar, Gabrielle turned sharply to her son, "You foolish boy! Come here!"

Harry, Draco and Pansy from where they stood could see two angry red puncture marks on Chris' neck. They took a closer look to see that the puncture marks were still open and the had red vine marks stemming from them.

"It's not supposed to be like that." Blaise said worriedly, "What's wrong."

"You forgot to close it!" She said harshly, lowering her tone when the barely conscious boy in her friend's arms flinched violently.

"I don't know how…"

Gabrielle conjured a chair directly in front of Narcissa and Chris, "Sit down."

Blaise sat down and Narcissa and Gabrielle maneuvered Chris so he was on Blaise's lap. His head tilted to expose the markings, "Put your mouth over it." She said quietly as Blaise did as instructed, "Focus all your magic through your tongue and lick it over the marks, focus on your magic closing them."

Blaise kissed Chris' neck softly, as his tongue swept over the puncture wounds.

"Perhaps," Narcissa said, "you should take him back to his room. Let him sleep a while."

Tugging the now unconscious Chris around in his arms Blaise lifted him up bridal style and followed by Draco, Harry and Pansy, headed up to Chris' room where, most unfortunately, they ran into Hermione and Ginny, "What happened to him?" Hermione asked, runnign over to them.

"He fainted." Draco lied, "Would have fallen down the stairs if Blaise hadn't caught him."

"I'll go get Sirius."

"There's no need for that." Harry said reassuringly, "Snape checked him out, he's okay, just still a little out of it from the visions this morning. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They said as Pansy opened the door and they carried him inside, laying him down on the bed.

Hermione walked in and sat down beside her boyfriend, "I'll stay with him." She said, "You guys can go."

Ginny had already gone to find Luna and the other four left, closing the door, when they were safely down the hall a little ways Pansy turned around and slapped him hard across the face, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking? Biting him? You two can shag each others brains out all you want but you could have killed him! Did you see how fast he'd deteriorated? Any normal muggle _or_ wizard would be dead by now! Fuck, I think any normal Veela would be dead by now too!"

"Don't you think I feel bad enough as is?" he hissed.

"No!" Pansy snapped, "I don't think you get it at all! And until you do, you even so much as think of kissing him and I'll Crucio you into the fourth floor at St. Mungo's! Are we clear?"

"Yes Pansy."

"And we'll do it too." Draco and Harry said as well.

Blaise huffed and walked into his room where to his great surprise a naked Ginny was waiting for him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 281**_

**(The scene where Chris does something he saw on Battlestar Gallactica)**

Lord Voldemort was not a happy 'I'm trying to be an evil overlord' camper.

"Explain this to me Bellatrix," he hissed, "how do eight of my best Death Eaters simply disappear?"

"I don't know my lord…"

"And how do all their families disappear along with them? AND WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME CHRISTOPHER BLACK HAD LEFT ST. MUNGO'S?"

"My Lord," she grovelled, "We didn't know…"

"You-" he frowned when the woman litterally froze.

"You need better help then these morons Tom."

Lord Voldemort looked up to see Christopher Halliwell-Black standing before him, dressed as he had been at Crimson Eclipse with two serious differences. There were two so green they were almost black wings that lightened down to ash grey at the tips and the down side was only that ash grey colour, and the vine markings seemed to be glowing.

"You-"

"Yes me. Don't tell me you've suddenly lost the ability to form more then one word sentences?"

Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" his eyes widened when he realised that the killing curse went straight through him, "What?"

"Oops." Chris grinned sheepishly, "I guess I should have mentioned, you're imagining me." He looked down at the dead Death Eater on the floor, "Tsk, tsk Tommy boy, killing off the ranks when so many have already left you? That's not very Leader like."

"Be quiet!"

Chris snorted, "I don't think so."

"If I'm imagining you, you'll do as I say!"

"Do I do as you say in real life?"

"No."

"So what in the name of Merlin makes you think I'll do it in your imagination?"

"What do you want?"

Chris' wings disappeared and he straddled a nearby chair, folding his arms on top of the back, staring up at the wizard, "You won't win this war Tom."

"My name is Lord Voldemort!"

"No, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and as I said, you will **not** win this war."

"What makes you so sure?"

Chris grinned devilishly as a necklace appeared in his hands, "Guess who's got your Horcruxes?" he said teasingly.

"You brat! You have **no** idea-"

"Puh-lease, when I destroy these, you're mortal again. I admit, it's quite clever, but really, you need to be more careful where you put your toys. Because naughty people, like me, might just take them."

"You're a liar."

"If you say so."

Voldemort stormed across the room as Chris stood up, "I _will_ kill you Black!"

Chris smiled wryly, "If you say so."

His hand shot out but before it could touch his throat the young Werewolf had grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the point it brought Voldemort to his knees.

_/You will be mortal soon enough Tom Riddle./ _Chris hissed in Parsletongue, _/So enjoy your _immortality_ while it lasts/_ With that, Chris disappeared and Voldemort was left standing in the middle of the room, Bellatrix staring at him as if he'd truly lost his mind.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 282**_

Chris awoke to breath on the back of his neck, he frowned, not remembering how he'd gotten back to his room.

Vision, Horcrux, shower, Dumbledore, Blaise, pool, sex, biting, blood, orgasm, Crabbe, Snape, blood replenishing potion, lunch, Dumbledore and Snape, Narcissa… and that was where the thought train derailed and crashed into a ditch, incinerating everyone on board.

He rolled over and saw Hermione lying there, smiling at him, "Hey."

"Hey." He yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Harry brought you here, said you would have fallen down the stairs if Blaise hadn't caught you."

"Oh…" Chris said absently.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Hermione kissed his forehead, "I was worried."

"Why?"

"Your visions seem to be messing with you lately."

"I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly, "You don't need to worry about me." He pulled her into a kiss, "Just always know that I love you."

She smiled and brushed a few stray hairs behind his ear, "I know, I love you too."

Chris orbed them under the covers and snuggled in closer to his girlfriend, "Good."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 283**_

Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and the rest of the parents were sitting in Lucius' study talking about Dumbledore's visit.

"I wont' put it past Dumbledore to try something to separate Christopher and Potter." Snape said.

"For Circe's sake Severus!" Narcissa huffed, "His name is Harry! Would it kill you to call him by his name just once?"

"Well you'll have to keep an eye out for them when you get back to Hogwarts." Sirius said, "It's as simple as that."

"It's not actually Black."

"And why is that Snape?"

"Because Dumbledore's said that the only way I'm returning to Hogwarts is if I resume my work as a spy for the Order."

"You mean-"

"Yes Lupin, I mean he wants me to go back to the Dark Lord."

"What are you going to do?"

"What choice do I have?" Snape said frustratedly, "Someone needs to watch out for the children while they're at school."

"But we all made a pact to leave the Order." Remus said softly, "We left the Order and you all left the Dark Lord."

Snape nodded, "This is true, but sometimes, sacrifices must be made."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 284**_

It was only two nights until the full moon, both Remus and Raven were a little apprehensive, not about their impending transformations but that of the third in their party. He hadn't been through a proper full moon transformation in two months and had an early transformation where he could have killed his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Chris was upstairs in his room with his now napping girlfriend, climbing out of his bed he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled Blaise's shirt and jumper out.

He heard Hermione stir, "Wh-"

"It's okay baby." Chris said softly in her ear, "I'm just going to give something back to Draco before I forget. You stay here, I'll be back before you wake up."

"Kay."

Chris kissed her temple before leaving the room, Wolf walking at his heels, he headed down to Blaise's room where the door was open and Blaise was talking to Draco, Harry and Pansy.

"Hey." He said softly.

They all turned to face him, "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, "Peachy."

"I'm so sorry Chris." Blaise said, his hand reaching for his lover's arm, no one missed the look of hurt when Chris took a step back.

Chris held out the bundle in his arms, "These are yours." He said quietly, "I thought I should return them."

"Chris?"

"Blaise, this thing between us has to stop."

"If this is ab-"

"It's not." Chris said, cutting him off, "I love you, Merlin help me, but I do. But I love Hermione. She's my girlfriend. And I know you love Ginny, did you ever stop to think how this would effect them?"

"So you're breaking this off?"

"Precisely," Chris said, "I want this put behind us because you are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that friendship. But that's all we can be, friends. Because I'm sick of hurting myself by believing that we could honestly be anything more then that."

"What about me?"

Chris smiled warmly, "I'm sorry."

He turned to walk away before any of them could see the tears fall down his cheeks.

Little did any of them know, but Ginny Weasley had been listening to the entire conversation.


	71. Chapter 71

_(A/N: Here's a new chappie for you. We've got House Elves, snarkiness, depressedness. And…Black-Family-Walk-In's. And a rather strange reaction from Ginny Weasley and Werewolf Chris! (YAY!)_

_And forgive the plug but I've read this HP fanfic that I really like by a friend of mine, it's called _The Charge, by Inquisitorchass. _So give it a whirl and I think you'll enjoy it._

Chapter Seventy One

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes before he re entered his room, opening the door he saw Hermione sitting on the bed blinking sleepily, "Baby I thought you were going to sleep?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't once you left. Did Draco get his stuff alright?"

"Huh?"

"His stuff, you said you had to take some stuff to him."

"Yeah." Chris smiled as he lay back down beside his girlfriend, "Yeah he did."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 285**_

Dinner that evening was not the most pleasant of affairs, none of the children were speaking to each other and none of the adults could figure out why.

"Chris," Narcissa said as everyone was leaving the dining room, "take a walk outside with me?"

Chris looked over to his father who gave a defeated sigh and said, "Go on, it's not as if the grounding was going to stick anyway."

He smiled and followed her outside, "Thanks Cissa." He said as the cool night air rushed to meet him.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly, "You've had quite a day, finding a Horcrux, getting bitten by a Vampire, almost dying…"

"Breaking it off with someone I care about."

"Hermione?"

Chris cocked his head to the side to look at her, "Blaise."

"Oh."

Chris turned back to looking in front of him at the gardens, "You sound disappointed."

"In a way," she admitted, "I suppose I am."

"How come?"

"You and Blaise," She said as they stopped in the center of a rose garden, "Seeing the two of you together this afternoon… when Gabrielle brought him to where we were he was _so_ worried."

"I don't' doubt it."

"The thing is Chris," She said with a smile, "the two of you, right down to your inheritances, compliment each other so beautifully."

"Cissa, I already chose Hermione."

Narcissa turned to Chris and placed a hand against his cheek, "I know that Chris, but what I'm trying to tell you is, don't let the Werewolf inside you dictate who you're going to be with the rest of your life."

"I love Hermione."

"I know you do Kitten." She said as he wrapped his arms around her, clinging desperately as he began to cry, "I know you do."

"But I love him too." He whispered brokenly, "I did the right thing didn't I?" he asked, looking up at his cousin, "Breaking up with him was the right thing to do…wasn't it?"

"Yes Kitten," She whispered in his ear, "for now it was."

"I'm so confused."

"I know you are." She said, "We all are."

He looked up at her and frowned, "Why?'

She smiled reassuringly, "These are just confusing times little cousin. It's nothing for you to worry about. I promise. And I'm always going to be here if you need to talk to me. Always."

He pulled away from his cousin, "Don't _ever_ make a promise like that."

"I mean it Chris."

He sniffed, wrapping his arms around himself, "Everyone who promises me that ends up dying. So please, please, don't promise me that." He begged, "Because I don't think I could handle losing you too."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 286**_

"Black!"

Chris turned around to see Snape carrying a goblet, "Late night drinking Professor? Can't say I'm surprised."

Snape held the goblet out, "You can't keep on avoiding me. Drink your potion."

Chris grabbed the goblet and downed it quickly, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Try looking it once and a while." He sniped, walking away, finding the Malfoy family Library.

_The Black's are about as old a pureblood line as the Malfoys. _Chris thought to himself, _So how come the Malfoys have this huge mansion and Dad's only got Grimmauld Place?_

"I'm going to ask Gran."

He picked up a pencil and started to draw a portal on the wall that looked like the doorway to where Mrs Black's portrait was kept. Closing his eyes he walked through the sketch and directly infront of his Grandmother's portrait.

He closed and locked the surrounding doors before pulling open the curtains.

"S-"

"Shhh Gran, it's Chris!"

The portrait looked down, "Christopher? Where have you been?"

"At the Malfoys." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to know I'm here?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." He said quietly, "But Gran, I was wondering, our family's as old as the Malfoys right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How come they've got that huge mansion, and we've only got Grimmauld Place?"

"We have a mansion too my dear Grandson."

"We do?"

She nodded, "A long time ago I decided to hide it from the rest of the family."

"How come?"

"Because, I didn't deem your uncle and cousins worthy and I _certainly_ didn't think your father deserved it either."

"Oh. Okay."

"But you…"

"Me?"

"Directly below this portrait is a loose floorboard."

Chris knelt down and true to her word there was a loose floorboard, prying it open he looked up when he saw a key on a chain and a small wooden box, "What's this?"

"The key is to unlock the doors of course. And the box is a portkey that will take you there."

"Thank you."

"You know, I hate that old coot staying here! Who does Albus Dumbledore think he is? Forcing my children out of their home!"

"How would it be, after I go check out the mansion, I take you there instead of here?"

"Someone needs to stay here and watch the filth infesting our home."

"kay. I'll talk to you again soon."

He placed his hands on the box and felt an unfamiliar hook behind his navel and when he opened his eyes again he was standing in front of two beautifully carved oak doors.

Turning around he stared at the sprawling grounds around him with a smile, "Oh Buckbeak you're going to love this."

He picked up the key and placed it in the hole and watched as it twisted itself open, "Well, that's nice."

He took the key out of the lock, put the chain around his neck and tucked the key under his shirt before walking inside.

He was standing in a cold, dark _(Yes, it was night time but you get the idea),_ marble foyer. Throwing up a few orb balls Chris walked around, there were cobwebs everywhere after none of the mansion's rooms being used in such a long time.

He was chewing on tip of his tongue, "Kreacher!" he yelled.

There was a loud crack as the House Elf appeared before him, "Young master called?"

"Yes I did."

"What does young master want?"

Chris looked up, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Black Mansion of course! Young master thinks Kreacher is an idiot."

"No I don't." Chris replied hastily.

"So what does young master want?"

"I want the place cleaned up." Chris said, "And not like at Grimmauld place. This is the Black family mansion and I don't want to throw anything out that doesn't need to be thrown out. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Young master wants Kreacher to clean up the mess-"

"I also want it to be livable Kreacher. Can you do it?"

Chris could of sworn he heard the elf snort, "Of course Kreacher can do it."

"Awesome, shall I leave you too it?"

"Master has not thought about the Muggle- Lover Dumbledore."

"That's right." Chris said with a slow smile, "We musn't give him anything to get suspicious about. So when you aren't doing things for Dumbledore or the Order, I want you here, alright?"

"Yes Master."

"You know how irritating that is, don't you?"

"Of course Young Master, and that is why Kreacher does it."

"Oh get to work!" Chris huffed, "I'll check back in tomorrow." He bagged the Port Key and walked out the front door, locked it and orbed back to Malfoy Manor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius demanded.

"I had to go see Gran."

"Why."

"It's a surprise."

"Christopher…"

"Oh fine! I was thinking about how the Blacks and the Malfoys are both pureblood lines of about the same age. And I was wondering how come they've got this kick-ass mansion and we've got Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place isn't that bad."

Chris folded his arms across his chest and gave his father a look of, 'yeah, right'.

"I suppose it is…so what did she say?"

Chris reached under his shirt and pulled out the chain and key, "She gave me a port key and the front door key."

"And?"

"And I went there and I've got Kreacher cleaning it up."

"What?"

"Relax, I just figured I should give him something to do other then serve Dumbledore. He's _our_ House Elf. And Gran's pissed at Dumbledore because he 'forced' us out of our home. I think if she were still living Dumbledore would be long dead by now."

"I want to see it."

"It's not ready yet! I wanted it cleaned up first!"

"Now."

"Now what?" Reggie asked as he walked in the room.

"Our _darling_ mother gave the keys to Black Manor to my son."

"You mean we have a _mansion_?" Reggie asked, "And mother managed to keep that secret all this time?"

"She didn't think any of you were worthy. That includes Cissa and that skank Bellatrix."

"What about me and my _unfortunate_ sister?"

"What is this?" Chris shouted, "The Black Family Walk In?"

"Hysterics Chris?" Draco drawled, "I thought you had more self control then that."

"Do you want to get blasted through the wall Malfoy?"

"Not before I knock you through that one."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"You are such an ass!"

"You know you didn't have to do it in front of everyone!"

"You got what you wanted! Why aren't you happy?"

"You know you didn't have to do it in front of everyone!"

"You told me to stop it., I did!"

"You're an insensitive little prat! Did you ever think how you say things affects other people?"

There was a resounding slap as Draco placed his hand on the red hand-print on his cheek.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell- Black, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, that is enough!" Narcissa snapped. She couldn't believe what she saw when the two boys backed down, "Now Chris, what were you saying."

"It doesn't matter."

"Chris," Narcissa said, "just go on alright," she looked over to her son, "Draco promises not to open his mouth about the other matter at all."

"What other matter?" Sirius and Regulus asked at the same time.

"Never you two mind." Narcissa said.

"Alright, anyway, I asked Gran how come the Malfoys had this mansion and the Black's only had Grimmauld Place when both families are about as old as each other."

"And what did she say?" Narcissa asked.

He lifted up the key, "She gave me the key to Black Manor."

"What?"

"And," he said patting the small bag, "the Port Key to get there."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 287**_

Ginny Weasley was pissed.

No, she was downright furious.

So she stood in the doorway, silently fuming, as she watched her boyfriend sit on the edge of his bed, holding the jumper and shirt Chris had handed to him before breaking up with him.

While she was pissed that Blaise and Chris had been seeing each other behind her back, she was more furious, much more, about the fact that Chris had hurt Blaise this badly.

"I'll find him," she whispered, "and I'll rip his bloody arms off and beat him over the head with them."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 288**_

After avoiding the rest of the household and going to bed it took Chris the better part of two hours to fall asleep.

Walking to the dining room he surveyed the table, Ginny was sitting in his usual seat and it seemed as though everyone had shifted one spot to the left leaving the only free spot next to Severus Snape.

Chris raised his eyes upwards, _Oh joy_.

He sat down and started eating, ignoring everyone. Once he was finished he murmured, "Excuse me."

With that he turned and left the dining room, not interested in any of the people staring at him. He knew he looked like hell, but he didn't care.

Half an hour later Ginny Weasley found Christopher Black sitting in the center of the rose garden, staring blankly at the beautiful array of colours.

"Hello Chris."

Emerald eyes shot a glance to the youngest Weasley, "Hi." He said curtly.

"Don't talk to me like that."

Chris snorted, "Is there something you wanted Ginny?"

"I know about you and Blaise."

"There is no 'me and Blaise'. So just say your piece and leave me the hell alone."

She walked over and slapped him hard across the face, "I am _so_ pissed off with you right now."

"That's nice."

"Don't be an asshole. It doesn't become you."

"Look," he sighed, "What do you want me to say? Sorry? Is that it? Fine, I'm sorry Ginny!"

"You don't get it, do you Christopher?" She said coldly, "You hurt him. You really hurt him."

"You have your boyfriend Ginny. He loves you. He's safer with you."

"Yes, he is my boyfriend, yes he loves me. But for some stupid, idiotic reason he loves you too. Now I don't mind the two of you being friends, but you need to remember that Blaise is **my** boyfriend. As long as you remember that we'll have no problems with each other, alright?"

Chris shrugged.

"And I won't tell Hermione." She added, "I think one of us knowing about this is more then enough."

With that she turned and walked away, only barely hearing Chris' whispered thanks.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 289**_

Chris stood in the foyer of Black Manor and couldn't help but grin, "You bloody brilliant House Elf."

The house-elf in question suddenly appeared, "Young Master is pleased?"

"He is." Chris said as he walked through the rooms, "He really is. You did all this in a day."

"Kreacher needed something to do."

"I'll remember that." Chris murmured, "That will be all Kreacher. I will call you if I need you."

"Yes young Master." Kreacher bowed lowly before disappearing.

Chris smiled as he looked around, the amber eyes of our favourite hybrid glinting as the light hit them, "Honey, I'm home."

He climbed up the stairs to the first floor landing, and closed his eyes, his fingers tracing along the walls, letting lingering, forgotten memories guide him to where he needed to be.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of a large bedroom, a four poster bed in one corner near the window, Two huge, shelved walls covered in ancient scrolls, books and an array of magical artifacts from roof to floor.

He could see the outline of himself, dressed in a Slytherin uniform, mumbling something in Latin that Chris couldn't understand, _You had better find this boy._

He walked over to the shelves, his fingers tracing along the spines of the books until he felt the strong urge to pull two books off the shelf, walking over to the desk, the first was a hollowed out book. Chris smiled as he slipped on the silver ring, he picked up the silver chain and smiled at the pendant hanging from it, a silver snake twisted into the shape of a triquetra, the snake's eyes two tiny emerald jewels.

He slipped the chain around his neck, picking up the second book he opened it to the first page, _Journal of Nicholas Orion Black._

"This should be interesting." He murmured, slipping the journal into his pants pocket.

He walked out the door to Nicholas' room and back out to the hallway and the way he'd come, sliding on his sunglasses as he stepped outside he smiled, "Very interesting."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 290**_

Chris orbed back to Malfoy Manor just in time for lunch, sliding into the seat next to Professor Snape with a Cheshire grin, amber eyes, twinkling with mischief lay hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Chris would you mind taking those sunglasses off please?" Narcissa said.

Chris shook his head, "Headache." He said softly, "So I'd rather leave them on all the same."

Chris' eyes rested on his lunch and, in almost ten seconds, the steak was gone.

"Christopher, remove your glasses."

Chris' left hand picked up the goblet before him and he took a sip.

"Where did you get that ring?"

Chris smiled as another rare steak appeared in front of him. He continued to ignore them as lunch went on, when everyone was leaving the dining room, Ronald Weasley brushed past Chris' shoulder.

Something inside the dark haired witch snapped, his hand shot out, grabbed Ron by the throat and pinned the red head at least a foot off the ground with one hand.

"Chris!" Raven yelled, "What are you doing?"

Chris pulled his sunglasses off and glared at the second youngest Weasley, "Didn't think I'd figure it out, did you Fire Starter?" Chris hissed.

"Chris put him down!" Molly screamed.

"Didn't think I'd figure out that you're the one who'd been sticking your cock where it shouldn't be, did you?" He snarled, his grip tightening.

"Chris! Let him go!" Hermione screamed.

"What's the matter Angel?" Chris asked, slowly turning to glare at Hermione, "Don't want me to play with your toy?"

"Stop it! He didn't to anything!" Harry shouted, "You're killing him!"

Chris' lip curled into a snarl, "Well Harry, what would you prefer I do?"

"Letting him go would be a start."

Chris released his hand from around Ron's throat.

"Happy Harry?" he asked, his half closed fist still pointing in Ron's direction as the red haired teen was dangling above the floor. Chris took a step closer, "You touch her again and I will rip your genitals off and shove them down your throat. Do we understand each other?"

Ron nodded, Chris smiled, "Good." He unclenched his fist and Ron fell to the floor.

Chris picked up his sunglasses, "If anyone wants me, I'll be in Black Manor."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 291**_

"What just happened?" Molly demanded as she helped Ron up.

Hermione was panicking, "He knows." She mumbled as she paced, "He knows…oh Merlin he knows…"

Narcissa, eyes alight with fury, and to the shock of everyone in the room she walked over and slapped the girl across the face.

"Be quiet." She snapped.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Black Manor?" Sirius asked, "It's not even supposed to exist!"

Raven smiled and walked over picking up the small box that was behind Sirius, no sooner had she done it she was standing in an all too familiar foyer.

"Chris!" She called, "Where are you?"

She walked up the stairs, following old corridors she stopped in front of an even more familiar door, pushing it open she saw Chris sitting on the bed reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Family history?" he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Nicholas' journal." He said with a smile, "Really interesting stuff."

"You know, I figured, if you ever found this place this would be the room you'd be most comfortable in."

"All I had to do was close my eyes." Chris said, "It was like I just knew the way."

"You're just like him you know?" Raven said as she sat down beside him, "You're a carbon copy looks wise, personalities are similar as well, so serious one second then happy the next, it's remarkable."

"That's a thousand years worth of perfect breeding for you."

She smiled, "It's almost time for the full moon."

"I know."

"You almost killed Ron."

"Part of me meant to." Chris replied softly, "Can't remember why though."

"You threatened to rip Ron's genitals out and stuff them down he's throat."

"I bet that went down well."

"Tremendously. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Nicholas' father had special rooms built for the full moons. We'll be safe there tonight."

Chris followed her down to the ground floor, into an old den, through a secret panel and down a flight of stairs to two sort of stalls. There was a bed in one of the stalls and in the other was just straw.

"That," she said, pointing to the bed, "Is yours. And this is mine."

She walked her friend into his and closed the stall, locking the door behind him before walking over to hers. "If you would be so kind?" she called.

Chris waved his hand and the door bolted shut, "Um, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get out in the morning?"

"The new necklace you're wearing around your neck fits into a spot on the door. You push that into the mark, then push he ring into the triquetra and it'll unlock."

"How did you know about the ring and necklace?"

"Look out your window."

Chris did as instructed and saw a silver triquetra pendant on a necklace Raven was wearing and a ring on the same finger he was.

"You see Chris, Nicholas' father made this room with Slytherin's help for the two of us after Nick almost killed one of our other classmates. The same way you almost killed Ron.

Chris flopped down on the bed, "So Raven," Chris said, "you wanna tell me about your time?"

**Four hours later (it had been a late lunch)**

"Raven?" He called uncertainly as he heard a scream from across the room.

No answers except for screams that turned into growls and howls of pain.

Chris pressed himself into the bed, his hands over his ears, "Shut up." He whispered, "Shut up!" he begged. Pressing the pillows over his ears.

Morning came too slowly for the Shadow Veela, he felt the last vestiges of his transformation wear off.

Chris pulled off the necklace and the ring and did as instructed and sure enough, the door sprang open the same time as Raven's did. The Slytherin staggering a little as she walked out.

"You right Ray?"

She groaned as Chris wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "I just remembered-"

"What?"

"Diagon Alley today. School tomorrow."

"Why do these things have to happen the day after a full moon?" Chris asked grumpily, first OWLs, now this."

"The world dislikes Werewolves Chris. And besides-"

"The world sucks." Chris finished.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Chris and Raven orbed back to Malfoy Manor at twelve to find the only person still there was Narcissa Malfoy.

"It's about time you two showed up."

"Afternoon Cissa." Chris smiled wearily.

"How are you two?"

"Fine." Raven said, "It was a long night."

"Well everyone else has gone to Diagon Alley, so, if you feel up to it we could go now or wait a little."

"Let's go now." Raven said.

Narcissa handed them their lists, "Orbing or flooing?"

"Orbing." Chris said, "It'll be quicker."

Blue and white orbs deposited the three of them in Diagon Alley, Narcissa handed the two of them small money bags, "We took the liberty of getting the money you'll be needing." She smiled, "And a little bit extra."

"Thanks Cissa." Chris beamed.

"Now I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron with the other parents. I want you two to stay together no matter what."

"Yes Cissa." They chorused.

"I think the others have gone to the Ice cream parlor." She said with a smile.

"Bye Cissa!" Chris waved, pulling Raven along with him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 292**_

Deep in a corner of Flourish and Blotts Ron and Hermione were currently engaged in an argument.

"I'm telling you Ron, he knows!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione," Ron said, a reassuring hand on hers, "You and I both know that he only remembers what happens when he's transformed if he has his potion and he hasn't had it so we're fine, don't worry so much."

"Don't worry?" She hissed, "He had you pinned against the wall! You were choking to death! He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't." Ron said calmly, "I'm fine."

Ron kissed her softly, "We'll be fine." He said calmly, "You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Then believe me when I tell you, it's going to be okay." This time it was Hermione who kissed her lover, "Because I mean really, Raven's a full blown werewolf and she doesn't know."

The two lovers continued to snog in that corner for at least another ten minutes.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 293**_

"Um, Ray…" Chris said quietly, "You're not going to like this."

"Like what?"

"I need to go to Knockturn Alley in a bit."

"What? No!"

"Raaaven!" he whined pitifully, "I need the book!"

"What book?"

"And the potion."

"What book? What potion?"

"Dream walking." Chris said.

"That's illegal."

"I know."

"No."

"Raven please!" he whined.

"No!"

"Raven I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important! Nicholas' journal suggested it. They didn't have the book _anywhere._ And," he whispered, "considering it's illegal I figured they'd have it there."

"But why do you need it?"

"Because I want to know how to do it _properly_."

"Oh, very well" she sighed.

"YAY!" Chris squealed as they pushed their way into the ice cream parlor.

"What are you squealing about?" Draco asked.

"Raven loves me!" Chris said, bouncing up and down, he froze, as if he'd just smelt fresh prey, "And they have double choc-chip ice cream!" he bounded over to the counter and came back with the biggest serving he could.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luna asked.

Chris took a huge bite of his ice cream, he handed it to Raven, "Have some, it helps."

"You have chocolate all over your face." Harry laughed.

Raven took a bite and smiled, "My headache's gone."

"I know." Chris laughed, a predatory look passed over his face, "But you know what's even better?"

"What?" Raven asked as Chris finished his ice cream.

"This." Chris said, and to the shock of everyone who knew him, pulled the other werewolf into a fierce, chocolatey kiss, wiping the chocolate away he took her by the hand and mumbled, "C'mon." and proceeded to pull her from the Ice cream shop.

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them leave. And beneath Ginny's hand on the booth seat she was sitting on the seat started to catch fire.

"Chris what the hell was that?" Raven asked.

Chris pulled his hood over his head and motioned for Raven to do the same before yanking them in to Knockturn Alley.

"That," Chris beamed from under his hood, "was what I call a fantastic exit and an awesome kiss." He paused, "Now remember, be on your worst behavior."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Coz you love me." The younger werewolf said as he pushed open the door to Borgin and Burkes and entered, followed by Raven.

"What can I do for the two of you this afternoon?"

"I'm looking for a book." Chris said silkily, "I was told I might find it here."

"We do sell a lot of books."

"Well the one I'm looking for is quite hard to find." He paused, "The potion as well, I'm told."

"What book? What potion?"

"I'm interested in Dream Walking. I'm lead to believe it's illegal."

"And it is."

"Do you have the potion and book or not?"

"I might. The question is, do you have the money."

Chris shook his head and laughed softly, "Money is no problem."

Mr. Borgin's eyes narrowed, "You're only children!"

Chris flung hood back, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his markings quite visible, "I am no more a child then you are a mouse." He hissed.

"I do not sell to children!"

Chris twisted his hand slightly, causing the shop keeper to clutch at his heart, "I can kill you without picking up a wand Mr Borgin." He walked right up to him and studied his face, "I can make your worst fears come to life and I can make you wish that it were Voldemort you were facing up against." He smiled silkily, "Because, old man, "I am much, much worse." He paused, "Now, do you have the things I require or not?"

He nodded and Chris let go.

"Well I don't have all day. We have school supplies to get."

He ran off and minutes later returned with an ancient book and a small, blue, potion vial, "What you asked for."

"Bag it." Raven said, looking out the window, "We need to go." She said urgently, "Harry, Draco and Pansy are outside."

"You're sure?"

"I can smell them." She smiled, "They're under an invisibility cloak."

"You're sure?" Chris turned back to Borgin, "How much?"

"Free of charge sir."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, "I don't like just _taking_ things that don't belong to me."

"A gift. From me to you sir."

Chris smiled pleasantly, "Thank you Mr Borgin. It is much appreciated."

_(A/N: And so ends another chapter in this twisted little tale. I kinda wanted to do another werewolf Chris story and 'clear up what's going on with Ron and Hermione' (d'ya get it now???) _

_Next Chapter: Some more business in Diagon Alley, a trip to the Ministry and then, you guessed it, BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!!!_


	73. Chapter 73

_(A/N: The kiss with Raven was just a kiss, just to clear that up. And DracoStarbo; Chris'll be getting his present in an upcoming chapter. I'm sure he'll love it. lol. Alright ladies and gents, this chappie gets a little weird toward the end but you'll get it in 74 if you don't get the ending now. And Next chapter I'll do an updated powers list. C-ya!)_

Chapter Seventy Three

Chris and Raven left Borgin and Burkes, Chris' _gift_ in a bag in his hand, the young teen wishing he had have brought his leather jacket with him, slightly annoyed at how big the book was.

Chris and Raven looked at the spot they knew their friends were hiding and smiled to each other before grabbing the invisibility cloak.

"Hi guys!" Chris beamed, "What ya doing?"

"The question is," Draco said, "what were you doing in there?"

"Buying something." Chris said with a wry smile.

"Buying what?" Pansy questioned, her hands on her hips.

Chris smiled charmingly and handed her the bag, Pansy's eyes widened, "That's illegal Christopher!"

"Of course it is." Chris replied, "Why else would the last remaining copy of this book be _here_ of all places?"

Draco looked at the book and in a surprising move, whacked his cousin over the back of the head, "If you get caught with that-"

Chris rolled his eyes, "It's fine." He paused as he hit Draco back, "And don't hit me again."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 294**_

Heads down and some faces covered, the five Hogwarts students left Knockturn Alley only to run smack bang into Hagrid.

Just as Hagrid looked down Chris flicked his hands and froze everyone except the five of them.

Harry looked at Hagrid then back at his brother, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I froze the place," Chris replied, "After all, do we really want people knowing we were down there?"

"I suppose not." Harry replied as Chris walked toward Flourish and Blotts, the others following close behind.

Chris stopped in front of the door, and flicked his hands unfreezing the scene, pushing open the door and walking inside.

"So I heard Dumb fuck talking to Severus the other day." Chris said as they started picking out their books.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, "What did he say?"

"The only way Sev could come back to school was if he resumed his work for the Order."

"You mean-" Pansy started.

"Yup, go back to Voldemort."

"What did he say?"

"Your mother kind of came in and effectively told Dumbledore to fuck off." They all laughed softly.

"But what did Snape say?" Harry asked.

"When I asked him he said that someone needs to watch over us at school."

"What did you say to that?"

Chris reached up and motioned for five copies of their potions books come off the shelf, "I told him I'd rather have some fat old bastard teach us then him go back to Voldemort." Chris said quietly, "So who knows what he's going to do, that reminds me." Chris said, "I've got to go to the Ministry for a little bit."

"Why?"

He half smiled at Pansy, "I've got to speak to a man about a giant bat."

She frowned as they paid for their books, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Flower." Chris said as he handed a grumbling Draco his bags, "I'll be back before you know it." With one last smile he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"He is going to get in sooo much trouble if mum finds out." Draco said.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 295**_

Rufus Scrimgeour walked into his office only to get the shock of his life, there, in his chair was a rather bored looking Christopher Black, feet up on the desk reading some of the papers.

"If you're going to insist on visiting me Mr Black, I must insist you use the front door."

"Sorry," Chris smiled as he got up, "but I was in Diagon Alley and I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Do you know who's teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes. And I'm surprised a smart lad like yourself doesn't."

"I've been a little out of the loop lately."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so about the list?"

The Minister walked over to his desk and opened a draw handing the list to Chris, the emerald eyes of the younger wizard opened widely, "Is this real?"

"This is why I thought you would know."

The more important aspects of the list read:

**Defence against the Dark Arts** - Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

**Potions**- Horace Slughorn

"Professor Snape isn't-"

"No. I was most surprised to see that myself. Didn't you know your father was teaching this year?"

"No." Chris murmured, "I did not."

"Well, you do now. If that is all?"

"Thank you Minister." Chris said as he orbed out ind into the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 296**_

Blue orbs descended in front of the small group of parents, "Chris?"

All they had to do was look at Chris to see the anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were waiting for the right time." Sirius said.

"So what, were you just going to wait until we got to school tomorrow and say, 'Surprise Chris! We're teaching!"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I AM!" Chris yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Sirius asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted. Before he took a deep breath, "I just wish you had have told me."

"Well now you know. Have you finished your shopping yet?" Chris shook his head.

Lucius looked across to where Vince and Greg had just walked in, "Boys, come here a minute."

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" They asked.

"Could you boys please escort Chris back to Diagon Alley and make sure he finishes his school shopping."

The boys nodded and motioned for Chris to follow them, "See you later." Chris waved and followed after the two Slytherins.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 297**_

"Chris you need to be a hell of a lot more careful." Vince chastised.

"I've been careful!" Chris whined, "I've been well behaved! I haven't broken the law once today!"

"You've been to Knockturn Alley Christopher." Greg said.

"You've been spying on me?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Mrs Malfoy asked us to watch out for you."

"She did what?"

"Asked us to watch out for you." Greg repeated, "Mind you, we would have done it anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you're an honorary Slytherin, because you're family to all of us and because you need all the help you can get." He replied with a grin.

"I don't know whether to be offended or thankful."

"Just don't kill us and we can call it even."

Chris smiled, "You got it!" When they got back to the group Hermione and Ron had joined them, "Mione!" Chris squealed, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here." Hermione frowned, "You're not the only one who needs to buy school books."

"No," Chris laughed softly, shaking his head, "I mean you're _here_…"

"You're not making any sense."

Chris walked forward, his eyes never leaving hers and pulled her into a breath stealing kiss, letting his powers loose inside her, Hermione could feel the power and emotions running through her veins. She also felt him tense when a vision took hold.

**Chris' vision**

_"Ron I can't keep doing this." Hermione said angrily, "Chris is my **boyfriend** and I love him."_

_"He's probably not going to wake up again Hermione."_

_  
"How can you say that?" She yelled, "After **everything **he's done, how can you say that?"_

_"I'm being realistic Hermione! Do you think he'd want you to sit by him for however long it takes him to move on? He loved you, and he would want you to be happy!"_

_"Stop talking about him in the past tense Ronald! He's not dead!"_

_"And I'm not saying he is 'Mione." Ron said quietly, "He has done so much good but look at him, he's so close to death. And you're in so much pain. Just let me help you."_

_He pulled her into a hug and gently lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips._

**End Vision…**

Chris pulled away from her looking anywhere but at his girlfriend, "I've got to go get my school uniform."

"Well I'll come with you." Hermione said, "We haven't spent any time with each other lately."

"No," He said distractedly, "no, I'll be fine."

"Sirius said we should stick together."

"I said I'll be fine okay?" He shouted, with that Chris turned and practically ran in the direction of Madam Malkin's.

"I'll follow him." Draco said, eyes leveling on Hermione, "You stay here." With that he ran off in Chris' direction.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 298**_

Chris' mind was racing, Hermione and Ron? No. No it wasn't real. No.

Yes folks, Denial's not just a river in Egypt.

He caught sight of his reflection in the window of Madam Malkin's and froze.

Smirking amber eyes looked back at him as two huge deep green/ ash grey wings appeared behind him, his reflection wearing an old style pair of pants and shirt.

Chris' mind let out a silent scream as he stared at the reflection in the mirror that seemed to enjoy mocking him.

Draco caught up with him, the emerald eyed Veela was staring at its reflection in the splintered glass.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Dray,"

**"Vee,"**

"I'm seeing things."

**"I'm seeing things."**

"I think I'm going crazy."

**"I think I'm losing my mind."**

"What kind of things?" Draco asked.

"Myself."

**"Myself"**

"Why's that so strange?"

"Because I've got wings."

**"Because I've still got green eyes."**

"I don't understand."

"Me neither."

**"Me neither."**

Chris turned and walked into Madam Malkin's, a rather disturbed Draco Malfoy following after.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 299**_

It didn't take long for Chris and the others to get the rest of their school supplies, meet the others back at the Leaky Cauldron and Floo home.

Chris immediately orbed upstairs, putting his stuff in his room and playing with the animals before walking into the forest, pulling off assorted articles of clothing and diving into the pool.

It was six hours later, just as the Grandfather clock chimed twelve midnight, that Lucius Malfoy found Christopher Black, naked, curled up in a corner of his study, sopping wet, bloody gashes that could have been the result of hours worth of scratching all over his wrists. Streaks of blood running down his arms.

"Oh sweet Salazar, what happened to you?"

"I don't belong here." Chris muttered, "I don't. It's not real. It's not real."

"Chris can you hear me?"

**"What's the matter with him, I should get help…"**

"I don't need any _help_!" Chris screamed at Lucius, "I WANT TO GO HOME! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME LEAVE!"

Snape, who had heard the commotion came rushing in, "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Snape walked over to Chris and practically forced the sleeping potion down the boy's throat.

Chris' head slumped forward and they both saw the extent of what he'd done to his arms. One of them, not that they could remember which, conjured bandages with a flick of their wand and they began wrapping them around Chris' wrists.

Lucius cast a drying charm and Snape lifted the surprisingly light boy up in his arms and walked up to Chris' room, putting him in his bed.

"What do we do now?"

"We hope he's okay when he wakes up." Snape murmured as they left.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 300_**

_When the doors of perception are cleansed, man will see things as they truly are, infinite."_

_-William __Blake_

When Christopher Halliwell awoke the next morning he was confused as to why there were bandages on his arms, unwrapping them he was even more confused, there was nothing there.

It was nine thirty when Chris walked downstairs, dressed in his school uniform, "Hey guys." Chris smiled as he walked into the dining room, seeing all the others in their uniforms too.

Everyone turned to look at him confused.

"What happened to your eyes?" Narcissa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They're amber."

"Last I checked they were green." Chris said sarcastically.

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin Uniform? Harry asked.

Chris looked down, "The tie's red and gold Bambi. I think you need your eyes checked."

"No, you're definitely wearing a Slytherin Uniform." Theo said.

Rolling his eyes, Chris waved his hand, watching everyone blink, "Alright," he huffed, "What colour is my tie?"

"Red and gold of course." Harry said.

"Thank you!"

"Why'd you ask?"

"You've just spent the last five minutes telling me I was wearing a Slytherin Uniform and my eyes were amber!"

"Why would we do that?"

"Buggered if I know." Chris replied, sitting down and taking a bite of his eggs," So, would you guys rather orb with me back to school later or catch the train now?"

There was a general consensus around the students to orb with Chris. While Sirius and Remus decided they would get there the conventional way.

"Bye Dad! Uncle Remus! We'll see you at school!" Chris called as they left.

"Chris, can we talk?" Hermione asked softly.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"What did I do?" She demanded, "What did you see?"

"You slept with Ron! That's what I saw!"

Hermione looked thoroughly taken aback, "It was just a one time thing." She murmured, "I needed some comfort and he was there."

Chris took a couple of steps back, his eyes wide, "You mean it was real? You fucked each other while I was in a bloody coma?"

"I never meant for it to happen." She said softly.

"Oh fuck you." Chris snarled. "Are you still screwing each other?"

"NO!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Chris yelled, "Because I sure as hell can't even look at you right now!"

With that, and the explosion of several glass objects, Chris walked outside and climbed a very familiar tree.

"What are you doing up there kiddo?"

Chris looked down to see Reggie standing underneath the tree, "My Aunt Paige used to call me that." He said with a smile.

"Can I come up?"

Chris nodded and seconds later his uncle was up the tree with him, "So why are we up here?"

"Hermione's slept with that damn Weasel!"

"I assume we're talking about _Ron_ Weasley?"

"Of course! It's not like she slept with any of the others. Well if she did she didn't admit to it at least. But that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst of it?"

"She did it while I was in the coma."

Reggie's eyes widened as Chris continued, "She said it was just a one time thing, that she needed comfort and _he_ was there."

"Did she seem remorseful?"

"Either that or she was just upset she got caught." Chris spat.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do…"

"So go talk to her, without shouting. And just make up. Because she loves you too and I think you know that."

Chris smiled half-heartedly, "Thanks Uncle Reggie." Chris said, "Looks like it's not just aunts that can give good advice, Uncles can do it too." With that he dropped gracefully out of the tree.

On his way to the house he ran into Ron Weasley.

"Oh, hey Chris."

Without giving it a second thought the green eyed witch punched him in the nose and said, "Don't touch her again Ronald."

HE continued walking until he was standing right in front of Hermione.

"Chris, I-"

"Be quiet." He said sharply, "I can deal with the fact you and Ron slept together. I can deal with it that it was only the once. Fuck, I can almost deal with the fact that it happened while I was in a coma. But, if you _ever_, sleep with him again, you and I are _over_."

With that he turned and walked away, waving his hand at the glass and making it repair itself.

A few hours later, about half an hour before the feast would begin at Hogwarts, Chris walked into the dining room to see Draco eating his last box of Pocky.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"That was my _last_ box! My last one! And you ate it!"

"So conjure some more."

"Conjured food tastes horrible!" Everyone's Hogwarts trunks were in the dining room, Chris waved his hand and orbed them to the luggage pile that would have formed at Hogwarts, "You realise we're going to need to get more now, don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and Narcissa came in with all the other children, "Alright, it's time for you to go children." She hugged Draco, "Goodbye my Dragon, be safe and watch over your cousin alright?" She whispered in his ear.

"Bye Mum."

She moved over to Chris, "Goodbye my little Kitten. Stay safe."

"You too." Chris replied, "Bye Cissa."

She went on to say goodbye to Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and Ginny, ( she, like many others, doesn't like Ron.)

After all the parents said goodbye to their children she addressed all of them again, "Dark times lay ahead children, but you are stronger then you all know. Stay safe and watch out for each other." She looked as if she was going to cry, "Now you better get going, you wouldn't want to be late."

"Blessed be." Chris murmured before turning to the others, "Everyone hold on to each other." He said, "Once that's done we'll be on our way."

Seconds later they all dissolved into a swirl of blue orbs only to reappear, not at Hogwarts but at a small shop in Tokyo, "Now _don't_ wander off." Chris said sharply, "I'll be back in two minutes."

He walked into the shop and came out minutes later with a huge bag of Pocky boxes.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Draco asked.

"With the shit you put me through, I don't think it's enough."

They orbed again, this time reappearing in Hogwarts' Great Hall, just as the Sorting had finished.

"We missed the Sorting!" Luna said, the disappointment evident in her whine.

"Well, if we didn't have to go to Tokyo we wouldn't have!"

"If you weren't addicted to Pocky we wouldn't have had to!"

"Don't get me started on you Ronald!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Dumbledore yelled, having tried to make his voice heard while they were bickering.

Chris turned to the headmaster and smiled charmingly, "We had to make a brief stopover in Tokyo, sorry we're late. You can continue your speech if you want, sorry to interrupt."

"That's all you're going to say?" Draco demanded.

"Aside from, Draco ate the last of my Pocky? If you hadn't done that we wouldn't have been late!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're a pain in the ass-" an athame came flying at him from behind, Chris flicked his hand, froze it, turned slightly to grab the handle and spun back around, the blade at the throat of Shades Morgan, "You should know not to throw athames at me by now!"

"Good to see you too!" Shades said as they hugged each other for a moment.

"Kitten!" he heard a voice squeal.

He barely had time to turn before he was jumped on by another red head,.

"Baby bird!" he beamed, spinning her around before setting her back down, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Students, just the same as you!" Bella beamed.

"What house?"

"Gryffindor of course!" Shades said, "Look who's teaching."

Chris looked up to the teachers table to see Luca Morgan looking rather bored.

You couldn't have wiped the smile off Chris' face, even if you'd told him Voldemort was in the building.

"What's he teaching?" Chris asked, "A thousand and one ways to pout?"

"Self defence."

"Fun." Chris laughed.

"IF you are quite done, we have a feast to get on with!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"Sorry sir!" Chris laughed, "Go on, don't let me stop you!" he sat down with his friends and began to eat as the food appeared, talking to those who weren't staring at him.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 301**_

After the feast Chris waited around a little and finally caught Luca as the hall emptied, "Hey Kitten."

"Hey Lynx."

Luca pulled him into a hug, "Good to see you're alright."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. I can't believe you're teaching."

"Neither can I, but that old coot Dumbledore was insistent."

Chris shrugged, "Oh well, looks like it'll be a fun year."

"Goodnight Kitten."

"Night Professor Morgan." He said teasingly and orbed up to Gryffindor tower.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 302**_

Chris sat on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, glaring at Ron.

"What did I do?" Ron asked angrily.

"You fucked my girlfriend!" Chris yelled.

All the boys in the dorm froze to stare at the two of them.

"You know?"

"Of course I know!" He shouted, "Fuck Ron, I was in a COMA and you fucked her. That's disgusting!"

"She told you?"

"I saw it!" Chris snapped, "Then she told me it was just a one time thing."

"Well that's all it was." Ron said, "I swear."

Chris started to disappear in a swirl of orbs when Shades reached over, grabbed the orb tail and yanked him back into physical form.

"You're not going anywhere because you're mad Halliwell." Shades said sternly, "No hunting because when you're not concentrating you get hurt. So sit down, calm the fuck down and go to sleep!"

Chris glared at his best friend, flicking his hands the curtains around the bed flew shut.

Shades walked over to Ron, "You listen to me Weasel, if you hurt Chris again, I will stick your head that far up your arse you'll have to fart to be able to breathe."

"You can't do that!"

"Do you really want to test me?" Shades asked as he climbed onto his bed, "After all, I'm a Phoenix."

"What's a Phoenix?"

"We're a clan of assassin witches." Shades said, "And you ask Chris, we're damn good. So don't push your luck."

With one last menacing glare Shades shut his curtains and tried to go to sleep when Chris' voice angrily rang out, "Seamus Finnegan if you don't stop wanking I will turn you into a fucking girl!"

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 303_**

Chris woke the next morning, the smell of blood ringing in his nostrils, he sat up and pushed the covers back, there was blood all over the sheets, "What…"

His hands were streaked in blood, "Anybody out there?"

"Yeah." Shades called, his hand on Chris' curtains, "You decent Kit."

Silence.

"Chris…"

Shades pulled back the hangings as Harry walked in, "Holy mother of God! What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"I, I don't-"

Harry saw the sheets, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened.

Shades climbed on to the bed as Chris started to hyperventilate, sitting behind his best friend he began to check him over for injuries while calming him down.

Harry looked down at the floor and poking out under the bed was an athame with an emerald hilt.

He bent down and picked it up only to see dried blood all over the blade.

"Chris you have to think. What happened? Did you hurt someone?"

"No!"

"Think how it looks Chris." Shades said.

"Maybe this'd help?" Harry handed Chris the athame, as soon as Chris' fingers wrapped around the hilt his eyes closed as images rushed through his mind.

_He was sitting in his bed, athame in his hand, not awake, the markings on his skin glowing softly, "This ends here. I am not meant for this. You can't keep telling me I'm meant to save them when you won't let me see."_

_He placed the athame at the tip of his marked middle finger and began to cut away at the green lines twisting around his skin, blood flowing freely as whatever cuts happened on his markings happened on the unmarked skin as well._

_"Just send me back to them." Chris pleaded, "Send me back to them. I just want to go home, where it's safe."_

_"I just want my family back." He whispered as he continued to cut and blood stained the bed crimson. He'd cut up his legs and was about to start on the torso before he passed out._

_The air around the bleeding witch started to ripple as Nicholas Black appeared, dressed in his school uniform, rolling Chris on to his back he traced his marked middle finger along the cuts his descendant had made._

_"I'm so sorry Christopher." He whispered softly, "I'm sorry you've had to go through so much pain to get here. But you haven't fulfilled your destiny yet. The journal will help you, I promise."_

_When the wounds had closed a potion appeared in Nicholas' hand, gently he opened Chris' lips and let the potion trickle down Chris' throat._

_"Be careful Christopher. Dark times lay ahead. It'll require dark magic but I know you can do this. You have too."_

Chris opened his eyes and when he looked down at his right hand it was bleeding again, but this time it was emerald green.

Shades ran over to his trunk and pulled out a bandage, "It's alright Chris…we'll get this sorted, I'll bandage this up nice and tight and we can go to the Hospital Wing and get that nice witch up there to give you a healing potion.

"No." Chris said quickly, "Just bandage it and we'll go to class. We're late already."

"Chris-"

"It's already starting to heal okay? Lets just- lets just go to class."

Shades studied Chris a moment before shrugging and wrapping the injured hand up as Harry collected their school books.

_(A/N: Scene 303's setting up for a journal entry, so please forgive me if I've confused you. Hope you liked.)_


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Chris sat in the courtyard explaining what he knew happened for what felt like the hundredth time.

"So the blood was _green_?" Hermione asked.

Chris nodded, "It makes no sense what so ever."

"What makes no sense what so ever is _why_ you cut yourself!" Bella said, her eyes narrowed.

"I just had too."

"You were awake and you _had_ to?"

"I can't explain it okay?" Chris sighed, raising his bandaged hand, "It was just this pull to do it. I don't get it."

"Let's go see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said worriedly.

Chris shook his head, "After classes."

"You cut yourself this morning!" Hermione said shrilly, "We need to see him now!"

"I agree with Chris." Draco said, "Besides, it's time for Herbology."

Bella, Ginny and Luna headed off to class. And slowly all the sixth years headed off to their first Herbology class and by the end of the day a frustrated Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black pushed open the door to the infirmary and sat down on a bed as Madam Pomfery came walking over.

"Mr Black it's the first day back and you're already here?"

"I cut myself." Chris said calmly, "I picked up an athame, I sliced it along the markings and I started to bleed. My blood was _green_." He unwrapped his hand, "And now it's healed itself." He looked up at the Medi-witch, "What's wrong with me?"

"You're sure you did this?"

"Madam Pomfery my two best friends saw me do it." Chris murmured, "And I woke up this morning covered in blood, when I picked up the athame I saw myself cutting along all the markings along my body and look at me. I'm perfectly fine."

Madam Pomfery looked the young Veela over and Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius demanded, "Harry said you cut yourself!"

"I did." Chris replied quietly.

"Why?"

Chris sighed, "I woke up in a pool of blood. Apparently, while I was asleep I decide that I didn't belong here or some shit. And cut along all my markings before passing out again. And when that happened was that Nicholas appeared and he healed me or something and I'm here now with out a scratch on me! What the _hell_ is wrong with me!"

"Mr Black," Dumbledore said calmly, "I believe that perhaps, as your birthday draws nearer that your Veela side is trying to make itself known to you."

"How do you figure that?"

"Poppy, is Christopher free to leave?"

"As long as he swears he won't cut himself again we will be fine."

"I promise." Chris said tiredly, getting up and heading out of the Hospital Wing.

"Why did you do it Chris?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't do it intentionally alright? I just _had_ to do it."

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"You're telling me." Chris murmured, "Look, "I'll be back, I've got to go home for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I forgot my Potions book."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes Dad."

"Alright."

Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing in Black Manor, he started looking along the shelves, "Veelas, come on…you were a fucking Veela, there must be something…"

All of a sudden four books flew off the shelves and straight on to the desk.

"Thank you!"

Grabbing the books he orbed in to Gryffindor Common room.

"Hi guys!" He dropped a book in Shades, Hermione, Bella and Harry's laps, "Last night, while I was asleep I cut all along these pretty little green lines all over my body. And then this morning I woke up in a pool of blood. And after coming out of my vision this morning my hand was bleeding as I'd apparently done it again and look at me, I'm fine. What I want to know is why."

"Why what?" Shades asked.

"Why I'm not suffering from blood loss, why I'm not dead…why when I cut myself my body simply healed in a matter of hours. Is that enough questions for you?"

"What are these?" Hermione asked.

"Books about Veela." Chris replied.

"While we're reading these, what are you going to be doing?"

Chris pulled Nicholas' journal out of his pocket, "Reading family history."

He flopped down in an armchair and opened the book.

_I'd cut myself today. I took a knife to my skin and sliced it all the way across the green markings on my skin. It didn't make a scrap of difference. It just healed at least an hour later._

_Vee said I was just imagining things._

_That was until I cut myself right in front of him. And I bled green._

_  
Three days later_

_The green blood has healing properties. I was in Potions this morning and I'd cut myself. It was just a simple healing potion that took a few hours to work. But…my blood dripped in it and there was a tiny explosion… But Professor Midwinter used the potion in the Hospital Wing and the girl was healed in seconds._

_Whatever I've become…it's a blessing in some ways and a curse in other ways._

_I hate myself when the full moon comes._

_I almost killed Ella… gods I had **no** control._

_Father essentially made a stall for both Raven and I. Mine has a bed in it, Raven's was straw. The necklace and ring were a stroke of genius, they interlock and undo the dungeon doors._

_I saw Christopher in a vision again today, at least one thousand years after this time. He's become me. Part wolf and part Veela. We sent Raven to him. I think she's the only one who can help him through these transformations. _

_One more thing about Veela blood, you mix the slightest bit of Veela, Dark Veela and Shadow Veela blood together and you get a brilliant explosive (I blew a hole in the floor in the Potions room.)_

"Oooh, I'm so going to have to try that."

"Try what?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are three types of Veela. Veela like Draco, Dark Veela like Harry and Shadow Veela like me."

"And?"

"You mix the blood of these three different Veela species together and it's combustible."

"And you want to try this why?" Harry asked.

Shades, Bella and Chris grinned, "Vanquishing potion!"

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 304**_

"Oh come on Dray! Just a couple of drops!"

"It's _my_ blood and I have the right to say no!"

They had been whispering quite fiercely for the first five minutes during Potions, completely ignoring whatever it was their new Professor was telling them.

"Perhaps Mr Malfoy and Mr Black would like to share their discussion with the class?"

Emerald and mercury eyes looked up in alarm, "I was just trying to get my cousin to join in an experiment but he's too chicken."

"Am not!"

"So help me!"

"Fine!"

Chris beamed at him, "Thanks Dray!"

"I just agreed with you. Didn't I?"

"Yup!"

"What is this experiment?" Slughorn asked.

"Can we show you?"

"Alright."

Chris set up three bowls, "Get the mandrake and the burdock roots, and the poppy seeds!"

Shades walked over to the Potions cabinet with Draco and they got the ingredients and under Shades' direction began to prepare them in the right way.

"What is this experiment Mr Black?" Slughorn enquired.

"Well, I read somewhere that certain types of blood when combined could be combustible. I wanted to try it in a vanquishing potion."

"What do you plan on Vanquishing?"

"I'm working on that Sir," Chris replied, "After all," he smiled, "I would like to blow up something other then Potions Room Floor." He went back to his drawing.

"Chris, Draco and Harry have blessed the potion, it's your turn."

Chris nodded, "Sure." He picked up the athame and cut across his fingertip and watched as the green blood fell into the vanquishing potion with a hiss.

"So how do you want to mix this?" Shades asked, "It might not be pretty."

Chris turned to the class, everyone there watching him with interest, all remembering the young Veela's lessons in Snape's class last year.

"Now guys, I think you can all manage moving the chairs and tables to the other side of the room right? Feel free to use magic to do so."

"Why are we doing this?" Pansy asked.

"Well Pans," Chris said, "this potion hasn't been tested for at least a thousand years. And at that time the ones who made it blew a big hole in the floor of this very room."

Chris and the others all took a couple of steps back and Chris focused his telekinesis on the three bowls, tipping the potion with Harry's blood into the one with Draco's blood very slowly, Chris took a little step back as the potion began to smoke. Picking up a large spoon with his telekinesis he started to VERY slowly mix it. Chris set the spoon down and used his telekinesis to pick up the other bowl, just a few drops later the potion began to smoke and hiss, sending off little green sparks.

"Mr Black I think you may have made a mistake."

Shades turned to their professor, "With all due respect sir, Chris is a person whose Potions skills shouldn't be questioned. "

"Okay." Chris said softly, "Now all we have to do is bottle it."

"Can you do it from this far away?" Shades asked.

"I think so." Five very tense minutes later they had four vials that glowed a soft, murky green.

Shades looked at the drawing, "_This_ is your demon?"

"What can I say?" Chris grinned, "I love upper levels."

"Didn't we vanquish him two years ago?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you're unbelievable!"

"Are you quite done?"

"Just conjure the damn demon."

Chris smiled as he handed Shades a potion, "I thought you'd never ask."

He waved his hand over the drawing and couldn't help but laugh at the look on Shades' face when two of the same demon appeared.

"What are you doing Halliwell?" Shades asked as they set up a barrier for their classmates.

Chris looked at the vanquishing potion in his hand, "I'm looking to have a little fun." He ducked as a fireball came flying at him, "Let's just try these already."

They flung the potions with practiced ease, both threw themselves to the ground when the demons, the bench with the other two potion vials and a large portion of the nearby floor exploded.

They looked up at the huge hole in the wall and floor, "Wicked." They murmured together.

"WHAT HAPPENED DOWN THERE?"

The Shadow Veela and the Phoenix looked up to see an irate Minerva McGonagall and her Transfiguration class looking through a hole in the roof.

"Mr Black I should have known you would have had something to do with this, this mess!"

Chris stood up and crossed his arms, looking up he said, "With all due respect I resent that remark, Professor! Why do you always think when something explodes it's _my_ fault?"

"Because Mr Black," She said, straightening her glasses, "For the past year it **_has_** been your fault! And Mr Morgan," She added as Shades stood up, "It is only your **second** day at this school. I had hoped that you would be a bit more conservative!"

"Professor," Shades said calmly, "Where do you think Chrissy here learned it all from."

"Don't call me Chrissy!"

"What would you rather me call you? Pussy Cat?"

"Do and you die!"

"Pussy Cat!"

"Shady!"

"Kitty!"

"Puppet!"

"Pussy Cat!"

"Bitch!"

"Flea bag!"

"Feather Duster!"

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall bellowed, "Clean up your mess and come to my office!"

With that she went back to the other side of the room and resumed her class.

"Look at the mess you got us in now Halliwell!"

"You didn't have to help!"

"You would have pouted till you got your way!"

Chris turned around, "Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

"Astounding." Slughorn said as the room mended itself, "Wandless magic. Brilliant Potion skills…"

Chris turned slightly, watching the Potions Professor out the corner of his eye, **Shades, we gotta jet. **

Chris and Shades shimmered out together, reappearing at the top of the stairs, "Time to face the music."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 305**_

"In all my years I have never seen such wanton destruction!" She yelled.

"It was an accident!"

"You purposefully created a potion capable of that level of explosiveness!"

"We didn't know just how big it was going to get!"

"What exactly did you put in that potion?"

"Um, burdock root. Mandrake root and Poppy seeds." Shades said.

"And what else?"

"Veela blood."

McGonagall looked up, "_Veela_ blood? Did you say Veela?

"Three kinds." Chris replied, "Veela, Dark and Shadow."

Her eyes widened, "You fools! Why would you do something like that when you have no idea what the consequences would be?"

"Well actually," Chris said, "we sorta did know."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Nicholas' journal mentioned that the blood would have either healing or explosive qualities."

"Who is Nicholas?"

"Nicholas Orion Black." Chris replied, "The first Shadow Veela. And one of the original Slytherin students."

"And what possessed you to try it?"

"Well," Chris said.

"You see…" said Shades.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." They finished.

"Well, you know what seems like a good idea at the time?" She said calmly.

"Ma'am?"

"The two of you, for the next two weeks, will be serving detention by helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."

They nodded solemnly, " Yes Professor."

"Now it's lunch time. Go, before I put you in detention for the rest of the life!"

They nodded and made the quickest non orbing/ flaming exit either of them had ever made.

When they reached the Great Hall the students from their Potions class clapped and cheered.

The boys grinned and sat down.

"So what punishment did you two get?"

"Two weeks of helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest." Chris grinned.

"Why is it," Ron asked, "that whatever punishment you seem to get you're always happy about?"

"Well Mr Weasley," Chris said wryly, leaning across the table, "the lovely teachers of this fine establishment seem to always find a way of picking punishments that suit me."

"As always." Shades laughed, "Even at Magic School, the teachers would _always_ give him punishments that he'd enjoy."

"Do you use your powers on them?" Ron asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Why not?"

Bella, sensing a major argument on its way, grinned at her friend, "A vanquishing potion? That blew up half the potions lab? That is so typical."

"What can I say?" Chris laughed, "Like we told McGonagall, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 306**_

For two whole weeks Chris and Shades came up to the Gryffindor Tower covered in mud and laughing. For two whole weeks everything seemed perfect for Christopher Halliwell- Black. He had three of his best friends in the whole world back with him, granted one of them was also a teacher who enjoyed putting him through hell in his class, on the upside though, his sword wielding abilities had never been better. New friends and old friends were gelling almost perfectly, Shades hated Ron as much as Chris did. Bella and Ginny had become almost as close as sisters, Slytherins were getting along with Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were just going with the flow. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who, had never and in all honestly probably never would be the best of friends were also getting along famously. Even Chris and Blaise had managed to resurrect their friendship, and the number of insanely chocolatey kisses with Raven had grown to two. Not that that fact would get out at all, Raven, who'd dumped Ron the second Chris told her what had happened and advised Chris to do the same with Hermione, was becoming steadily more fascinated with another red head by the name of Shadow Michael Morgan. Or as we mere mortals like to call him, Shades.

Yes, to Chris it all seemed to be going along perfectly.

That was until Remus Lupin left Hogwarts without an explanation to anybody.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 307**_

Raven sat down beside Chris, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's getting close to the full moon." Chris murmured, "I'm just worried about Uncle Remus. Dad told me he'd gone to Cissa's. Cissa said he'd gone to Grimmauld Place, I got Kreacher to look, he's not there either. I know he's not in Black Manor because you and I are the only ones who now how to get there…"

"I'm sure he's fine Chris." Raven said soothingly.

"I don't know." Chris said softly, "Something's going on, I can feel it. Something bad is coming, and I know that I'm not going to like it… I had a vision of the end game." He said, looking up at his friend, "Voldemort ends up with Remus, Sirius, Reggie, Cissa and Lucius and the other parents." He paused, he says he chained up everyone but Remus and when the full moon came…" he waved his hand at the sky and the ensuing thunder made his point.

"I know that's not all…" She said softly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know if we win." He closed his eyes, taking a bite of a stray Pocky stick, "We get the Horcruxes alright sure, and we know some way of destroying the Horcruxes. But it's _not_ enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if this is a case of 'kill the head and the body dies' kinda thing anymore."

A heavy silence fell between them, "Raven," he said softly, "I know what everyone's thinking about me…about after the whole thing in the Department of Mysteries. I know that they worry I'm not right in the head…"

"No they don't."

Chris shot her a look that screamed, 'Yeah, right'

"Look Raven, the truth is…I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"My dreams have always been weird…good ones flip into nightmares and sometimes I get visions as well and lately I don't know what to make of things. There are dreams of Valkyries, Dragons…demons. And a really twisted one involving Voldemort, I think they've got Snape or some rot like that. But I've got to Eclipse to get him, I know that much… but for some _stupid_ reason, I've gone without Luca and I make a trade. Voldemort gets one round with me…and then I get to take Snape back here."

"You've said it before, Oracles can't see their own future."

"But it wasn't my future exactly, was it?"

"No.But that's not the point."

" But to know that I will-"

"Might." She corrected, "Might. Nothing you see is completely set in stone."

"Yeah, but the possibility that I might do something like that…it just makes my skin crawl."

"As well it should."

Chris smiled, "But there are more pressing things…I get these nasty headaches. And I mean nasty. My powers go haywire, things explode… some of the more recent storms we've been getting, they're mine."

"That's a little far fetched don't you think?"

"When your mother turns into Mother Earth for a few days it leaves a mark on her." He lifted the back of his shirt and she saw the triquetra that was like twisted vines and flowers, "It left a mark on me the moment I was conceived. My brother and I are, were, the most powerful magical beings ever born. Wy was prophecised you know, I mean really, magic _stopped_ on the day he was born. _Stopped_, that's a big deal you know.

Me, in all honesty I was an accident. Mum and Dad sorta separated a few months before my conception date… Titans attacked, Elders died… Dad had to release the powers of the goddesses of War, Love and Nature. He became an Elder. And because of that they had to separate…forbidden love can only go so far I guess.

And it wasn't long after that that my mum packed up her and my older brother and they came here to good old England. Met Sirius, screwed him, went back to my Dad. And then, managed to wrangle her way into getting the Elders to ensure I'd get the powers I would have gotten if I'd been Dad's son and they decided that they'd never tell me why I looked different to Wyatt. Wy's blond by the way… blond hair, blue eyes. Oh so special Mr Twice Blessed.

They thought he was the heir of Excalibur, can you imagine their surprise when I turned twelve and Wyatt couldn't even pull it from the stone anymore." He laughed softly, "I'd been dreaming of Excalibur for months you know, when it was forged, Merlin, Arthur, Camelot… The whole kit and caboodle, and then we found out that Excalibur was meant for me… so that spins things in a whole other direction."

Raven smiled at him, "You've certainly led an interesting life so far."

"I'm sorry…I tend to ramble a lot."

"I don't mind. You need someone to talk to, I'm only to willing to listen. But there's one thing I want to know."

"What?"

"You said, magic stopped on the day Wyatt was born. What happened on the day you were born?"

Chris smiled wryly, "My darling Raven," he patted her knee, "That's a story for another night."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

The next night Raven met Chris back in the old abandoned courtyard, where everything had been dead the previous night the courtyard had sprung to life, the ivy climbed up the walls, flowers bloomed.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

"It's good to put my powers to something other then having monumental temper tantrums."

"I can just see it now, fire and floods huh?"

"And kick ass thunderstorms." Chris added, "Can't forget them."

"No, wouldn't want to do that." She laughed softly.

"So, I suppose you want to hear the rest of the story."

"If you want to tell me the rest of the story."

Chris grinned wryly at the Werewolf, "You know me, I love to talk."

Raven smiled at him.

"Well, where were we?"

"The day you were born I believe."

Chris beamed at his friend, "And what a day that was."

"How so?"

"Well, I told you how my brother was prophesied and all that ultimate power rot right?" She nodded, "Well there was this Elder, Gideon, and he didn't want Wyatt to live because he believed at that much power would turn anyone evil. But I guess what he didn't get was the whole 'every action causes and equal and opposite reaction' crap."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from the moment my mother moved back home Gideon had been trying, with increased desperation, to kill my brother for 'the greater good'. Biggest load of HORSE SHIT I've ever heard" he looked up at the sky as he said that, "My family sacrificed itself for that belief time and time again and what was it for? Absolutely nothing, sure, saving innocents is good and all, and demon vanquishing is fun but our family line goes along like this… 'We'll give you all this power but in return you've got to do what we want from now on, that means, vanquishing demons, sacrificing yourself for the entire _fucking_ world and dying young. Leaving the rest of your family in the shit.

But I digress, we were talking about the day I was born. Gideon's actions tipped the balance in this world and in the opposite one."

"Opposite one?"

Two blue and two green orbs appeared in front of them, the green ones expanded a little more.

"Think of the green orbs as the Earth and blue ones at the Moon, this one," he pointed to the one on the left, "is our Earth, where we're good, and demons and such are evil. And this one is the opposite to ours, people are inherently bad and all the demons are good."

" I'm not quite following…"

"Well, we've talked about my being a whitelighter before right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, in our world I'm a whitelighter, in the other world I'd be a darklighter."

"So it's just opposite?"

"Exactly. Now I'm a little dark on what happened exactly but lets just say, it was all sunshine and smiles here and darkness and crap in the other. Here everyone had to follow every rule to the letter. They were punished for the tiniest infraction. One guy was talking on his mobile in the hospital. He got his hand cut off."

"That's horrible!"

"It was a really twisted sense of right and wrong." Chris murmured, "Mum had gone into labor, Gideon had Wyatt and Dad went after them. He found them and he incinerated the bastard… and the balance righted itself. Which is a damn good thing because I would have been dead if it hadn't.

"What do you mean?"

"Most Halliwells are born at home. It's just the way things are done I guess, but there were complications with me and mum had to go to the hospital where they had to do a C-section."

"A what?"

"Sometimes, if the baby can't be born naturally they have to sort of cut it out, the make an incision here," he drew lines on Raven's stomach to illustrate what he meant, "They get the baby out and stitch the person back up. And well, my mum started hemorrhaging, she was bleeding really heavily or something and while the balance was all screwy the doctors were just going to let us die. And well, the balance righted itself just in time. And as you can see, I'm alive.

When they got mum out of Recovery and into a private room, oooh boy. That's when the fun began." He laughed softly, "My mother hates Unicorns with a passion now… one waltzed right into the manor around when Wyatt was born and I'll be damned if I know how one got into the hospital room but it did.

And the bloody wood nymphs… I'm lead to believe that was entertaining, my Aunt Paige had to explain that hospital walls cannot suddenly sprout flowers. But they were there because I can do this." He gestured out to the garden, " There were an assorted number of magical creatures that decided to come see me. More, my Aunt Paige reckons, then who came to see Wyatt… he was the Twice Blessed and lil' old me is the Oracle. Sooo much fun that power is let me tell you. It's the reason I never went to muggle school. Well, aside from the fact that when I get sick things tend to catch fire when I sneeze and various other oddities. So I've been at Magic School my entire life. We had this doorway we could make appear on the stairwell when we had to get to school. Or we could orb. One time, when I was about seven, I was having this HUGE temper tantrum, I don't remember what caused it but I accidently set fire to the entire library. Which didn't go down well. Especially since my Dad was the Headmaster…" Chris laughed softly, "So yeah. That's me."

"I was wondering-"

"Yeah?"

"What powers do you have?"

Chris smiled, "Lets see, orbing, flaming, I can sorta shimmer, even though it makes me want to be sick most of the time. That cool whirlwind thing we did in June, fireballs, energy balls, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, control over the weather…ability to manipulate the elements. Beast speak, telekinesis, visions, telepathy, empathy, molecular combustion, temporal stasis, I'm not so great at summoning and conjuring…that thing when I draw how I can make the picture come to life, I think it's a form of thought projection. I'm not sure…oh, and invisibility! Yeah, I think that's about it."

"About it?" She laughed, "That's-"

"Trust me," Chris grinned at her, "That may seem like a lot, which I guess it is, but Wyatt had more, not many more, but there were a few more. See he didn't have empathy, telepathy or vision, but he had stuff like levitation, energy pulses and other kick ass stuff. So that's the life up to this very point of Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black." He looked at his watch, "Raven, it's half past one we better get back to our dorms. Want me to orb you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Chris placed his hand on hers and orbed them to the Slytherin Common Room, "See you tomorrow." He grinned, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

Pansy came out of a door rubbing her eyes, "What are you guys still doing up?"

Chris walked over and kissed Pansy's cheek, "Going to bed now babe."

"This is the s-"

"Night Pansy." Chris said as he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Pansy looked at Raven, "Anyone would think it were you he were dating and not Granger."

"She slept with Ron." Raven said as they climbed the stairs to their floor.

"She WHAT?"

"Pansy calm down."

"She cheated on Chris with the _Weasel_?"

"Pansy he was my boyfriend."

"But still! This is Chris we're talking about! I guess that explains why Chris almost killed him at Draco's."

Raven shook her head, "Not exactly, you see, Chris didn't find out until he had a vision in Diagon Alley. And he confronted her on the day we were going to leave for school. It was then she admitted it. Told him it was a one time thing that only happened when she needed comfort while he was in a coma."

"And he really believed that?"

"I think he really loves his girlfriend, Pansy." Raven said softly as they walked into their room.

Pansy smiled, "He still needs a wake up call."

"Yes Pansy, but that wake up call is not ours to give."

"I will kick Granger's arse."

"No, you won't. If he knew I told you he wouldn't talk to me again."

"Of course he would."

"Not like he has been Pansy. He's scared."

"Why?"

"Remus left without an explanation… and nobody will tell him where he is and well, he's seen visions that give him the feeling that we may not win this war."

"What?"

"I'm not quite sure, he sort of said that and left it there." She paused, "Swear this won't go past us?"

She nodded, "I swear."

"Night."

"Night."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 308**_

"So where have you been?" Shades asked as soon as blue and white orbs solidified into the tired form of the green eyed Shadow Veela.

"Talking." Chris replied tiredly.

"With?"

"Raven."

"The werewolf chick?"

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled on his pajamas, "Yes, that would be her."

"Do you like her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean," Shades said, "do you _like_ her the way you like Luca?"

"If you go on about UST _again_ I swear to Merlin I will rip your balls off."

"I'm just saying, you and Luca left things rather high and dry. And why would you willingly go to Eclipse again if there wasn't something there."

Chris climbed into his bed, clicked his fingers as the lights went out, "Night Shades."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 308**_

Chris was staring at himself in the mirror the next morning his mind flashing back to a discussion he'd had was DJ Morris when he's had his little break from school.

_"So what don't you like about yourself this time?"._

_"The usual, my hair, my eyes, all of that."_

_"You have all this power, make a change."_

A small smile spread over his face as he ran his hands through his hair so instead of chocolate brown hair hanging around his shoulders it was now in the 'so green it was almost black' and his eyes were the same colour.

He cocked his head to the side, staring at his new reflection, "No, it's not enough." He murmured, running his hands through his hair, changing it from blackish green to sandy blonde, his eyes changing from emerald green to a warm honey colour. He ran his fingertips lightly over the markings on his skin making them disappear.

He looked at himself in the mirror, a grin spreading across his new reflection, one word passed over his lips, "Perfect."

The dorm was empty when he left the bathroom, grabbing his bag he orbed down to the entrance hall before walking into the Great Hall.

Chris went to sit between Shades and Harry but before he could Shades said, "Sorry, this spot's saved for-"

"Me?" Chris inquired politely.

Shades' eyes drifted upward before widening, "Chris?"

"The one and only." Chris said as he sat between his friends.

"What did you do to your hair? And your eyes?"

" Do you like it?" Chris asked as he started eating some cereal, "I decided it was time for a change."

It was then his other friends turned to look at him, "Your hair!" Hermione cried.

"Oh come on!" Chris huffed, "I like it!"

"I think it looks awesome Kit."

"Thanks Bell." A sly look spread over his face.

"I know that look, Halliwell." Shades said warningly.

Chris stood up on the seat, "Hey, Raven!" Chris called.

"What?" She called back.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Going to Hogsmeade with the girls. Why?"

"You wanna go with Shades instead?" He called innocently.

Silence fell over the entire Great Hall.

"Sure." She shrugged, "Why not?"

"That's settled." Chris said, "Have a nice date!"

Shades grabbed Chris' jumper and yanked his now blonde haired best friend back in his seat muttering dangerously, "I am going to kill you _very_ slowly."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Yeah, right. Maybe when you're fast asleep."

"Ouch, that hurt." He said dryly, "I'm going to Div. See you later."

"Why do you even take that subject?" Shades asked, "You being Mr Oracle and all."

"Mr Oracle?" A blonde eyebrow arched questioningly, "Where do you come up with this bullshit?"

"Same place you do." He replied.

Honey coloured eyes narrowed in disgust, "I should hope not, Mr Morgan! It is not a place I would like the likes of _you_ visiting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out, thick head." Chris laughed as he walked off.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 309**_

Chris walked into Firenze's Divination class and plonked himself down on the soft Earth and looked up at the Centaur.

"Mr Black, change back now."

"But Professor, I like the way I look."

"Change it back."

Huffing, markings slid back over his features, honey eyes changed back to emerald, and blonde hair changed back to brown, "Happy Sir?"

The lesson went on uneventfully until Chris fell asleep.

**Dream**

_Chris was standing in the middle of a dungeon, screams of pain ringing in his ears, he spun around when he heard growling. His eyes widened when he saw Remus transforming into Moony, when he looked a little further he saw Reggie, Lucius Malfoy, Gabrielle Zabini, and all his friends' parents chained against the wall._

_He also saw Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape watching from the other side of the bars._

**End Dream**

Chris woke in a cold sweat, eyes wide with fear.

Was it a dream or a premanition?

_(A/N: I thought I had mentioned the whole Veela situation already. But I guess that's the problem when you're writing scenes in your head before getting them down on the computer. For the record, Draco's a Veela, Harry's a Dark Veela and Chris is a Shadow Veela (duh!) Blaise is a Vampire/ Veela, Raven's a Werewolf, Ginny and Ron are Firestarters, Pansy and Hermione are Elementals. And there are a couple of others I can't think of at the moment. _


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Chris' eyes darkened with annoyance, fury and built up frustration.

He had to find Remus and he had to find him now.

"Mr Black, where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling very well sir." Chris said softly, "I need to lie down."

Firenze walked over to the door, "Christopher-"

"I had a vision sir." Chris murmured as he looked down at his feet, "It wasn't very nice. I just need to relax a little. Otherwise I might throw up."

Firenze nodded, "Very well."

"Thank you." With that the teenage Shadow Veela dissolved in to a swirl of blue and white orbs.

He reappeared in Dumbledore's office and for the first time in almost a month, pulled out a pack of cigarettes (covertly purchased in Tokyo along with the Pocky) and lit up the first one.

When Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later he could see Chris sitting on his desk, attention fully focused on Fawkes. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile when he heard the soft trilling from the Veela's throat as he conversed with the Phoenix.

"Well I know who to ask to look after Fawkes if ever the need arises."

Chris turned to his headmaster, "Well, I want to know about the mission you gave Uncle Remus."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, "I am afraid that that is not possible."

"Why not?" Chris demanded.

"Because, Mr Black, you are a student." Dumbledore said calmly, "The affairs of those older than you are none of your concern."

"They're my concern when your actions will get people killed."

"And how would you know this?"

"I had a vision."

"Your visions are _hardly _reliable Mr Black."

"My visions are more reliable then you these days sir." Chris said softly, "With all due respect of course."

"Tell me what you meant by that."

"I mean, sir, that my visions have taught me things I need to know since the incident in June."

"That was a lovely way to describe your mistake."

"_M_y mistake?" he balked, "if you had actually been honest with Harry from the moment he'd stepped into Hogwarts none of that would have happened!"

"So you're blaming me?"

"You abandoned us!" Chris shouted, "You abandoned this school when it needed you most, you kept Harry in the dark about everything, if you hadn't- but I'd rather my ending up in St Mungo's then Padfoot end up dead! And honestly, don't get me started on you because the only reason you're still _alive_ is because I got the prophecy to Lucius to give to Voldemort!"

"You did that?"

"Yes." Chris said snidely, "I did. Lucius' mission was to get the prophecy for Voldemort and he was going to fail. And when he did, and he got thrown in Azkaban because he failed- Draco was going to be given the mission to kill you. And of course he didn't succeed, but Snape would kill you in the Astronomy tower! So don't you _dare_ suggest that I've made a mistake because I've done everything I've meant to do!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in realisation, "You've _planned_ this?"

"Planned for Voldemort to get the Prophecy to stop Draco being ordered to kill you? Yeah. I planned it. I didn't exactly plan on getting Crucio'd into unconsciousness, didn't actually appreciate it either but one must make sacrifices if they want friends and family to stay alive.

But if I'd known how big of a manipulative ass you were I wouldn't have bothered about it. After all, because of you my best friend, my brother almost died! He was beaten, tortured, starved and raped! And I swear to Merlin if anything happens to Harry or the others because of your arrogant stupidity Albus Dumbledore I will kill you myself."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Professor," Chris smiled charmingly, "I wouldn't dream of doing something like that. That would be bad."

"I'm still not going to tell you what you wish to know."

Chris cocked his head to the side and stared at his Headmaster, his lips quirking into a smile, "Don't worry sir. You don't need to do that. I already know."

"You do?"

Chris grinned broadly at the old wizard, "You are not as good an Occlumens as you think sir. Besides, I'm a telepath. Not exactly a Legilimens. But I am _damn_ good."

With that, the Shadow Veela orbed to his dorm room and pulled his book on Dream Walking from his trunk as well as the potion.

Chris settled himself on his bed and opened his book, and out came a loose piece of parchment in handwriting he recognised.

Quick Tips for Dream Walking

By Nicholas Black

"You are getting _way_ too involved in my life Nicholas."

_Focus solely on the person whose dreams you wish to visit._

_Take a mouthful of the potion._

_Lie back, close your eyes and continue to focus_

_When the potion sets in, your mind should be transported to the intended's dreams._

_Take great care because what ever happens to you in the dream will happen to you in real life._

"Well, number five's a given." Chris said dryly.

He took a mouthful of the bluish potion and gagged at the taste, he fell back against the cushions, his mind focused solely on Remus. He counted to five and just as he was about to think six, he felt his consciousness being ripped from his body.

**Dream**

_"The Department of Mysteries?" Chris sighed as Voldemort uttered the Crutacius and heard himself screaming._

_He looked up and saw Remus standing by the Veil._

_He walked down the stairs, through the battle, "Hi Uncle Remus."_

_Remus frowned, "Chris?"_

_"The one and only, how are you going?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Chris shrugged, "Walking." _

_"In my dreams?"_

_"Dream Walking." He said airily, "I thought it was pretty cool. Come on," he said pulling the veil aside, "We're not supposed to stay here very long."_

_"How do you figure that?"_

_"Well I don't. It's just this really strong vibe I'm getting. The potion knows what it's doing."_

_"You took a potion?"_

_"Yes Uncle Remus, I did." Chris said as he ushered the older werewolf into the portal, following quickly after._

_They reappeared in a forest clearing, the younger of the two looking around at all the sleeping men, "Where are we Uncle Remus? Who are they?"_

_"They're werewolves Christopher." Remus said softly, "The most dangerous ones you will ever face."_

_Chris frowned, "That's why you're here. Isn't it?" He asked softly, "To watch them. Report in what they're doing?"_

_"Yes." _

_"You need to come home Uncle Remus. You can't stay here." _

"Why not?"

_He waved his hand at the ground and created a trapdoor and opened it, "Follow me." He jumped down the hole, Remus following after as they landed in the dungeon._

_"Where are we?"_

_"The future. If you stay with the werewolves."_

_They stood in the middle of a dungeon, screams of pain ringing in his ears, he spun around when he heard growling. His eyes widened when he saw Remus transforming into Moony, when he looked a little further he saw Reggie, Lucius Malfoy, Gabrielle Zabini, and all his friends' parents chained against the wall._

_He also saw Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape watching from the other side of the bars._

_He waved his hand at the barred door and it swung forwards, they walked through and appeared in the attic at Halliwell Manor._

_"Do you see why you need to come home?"_

_"Chris…"_

_"Don't you **Chris** me Remus Lupin!" Chris spat before breaking the connection and waking up._

Chris scrambled off the bed and looked around, it was nighttime and all his dorm mates were all in bed asleep.

He couldn't believe he'd been out that long. He walked over to the window and looked up at the sky, it was about three days until the next full moon.

Chris quickly changed from his school uniform to his hunting outfit.

"Time to go find some werewolves." He said softly.

Chris shook Harry's shoulder softly, "Harry," he whispered, "Harry wake up."

"Er, wha-" Harry started as Chris put Harry's glasses on him, "Chris "

"I've gotta go out for a little while." He said softly, "I know where Remus is and I'm going to bring him home."

"Dya want me t-"

"No." Chris replied softly, "I'll be fine."

"You s-"

"Harry," Chris whispered, "I'll be fine. If I'm not back by one tell Dumbledore. He'll know where I've gone. But until then, if anyone asked where I am, tell them I'm sulking. No one who knows me would disbelieve that."

"Are you-"

Chris' dark green eyes closed for a moment before he nodded, "Yes Harry, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"Be careful."

"I will." Chris replied as he orbed Excalibur to him, "See you later."

He grabbed a couple of potion vials from his bedside table and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 310**_

Chris' orbs dropped him in a wooded clearing, looking around he could see hulking figures moving toward him, green eyes closed and amber eyes opened.

"Who are you?" The hulking figure of Fenir Greyback demanded, shoving the dark haired witch hard against a nearby tree.

"Nox." Chris replied wryly.

"And what are you doing here?"

Chris smiled wickedly as he pulled himself from the man's grasp, "I am here, because I so choose it."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I speak too fast?" He asked softly.

"Don't patronize me!"

"Oooh, I'm impressed, multi-syllable words. I was told you were big dumb and stupid."

Fenir went to strike him but Chris dodged, "I'm here because I want control of the pack."

The werewolf sniffed the air around the witch, "You're a cub. You're no threat to me."

"Oh," Chris smiled, "the thing is that you don't know me very well."

Greyback went flying twelve feet in the air before he came crashing down.

"I am faster. Stronger. And a hell of a lot more powerful than you."

Eyes narrowed dangerously, "I suggest that you go somewhere else little one. Because when you loose. I will take you into my bed and fuck you from here to eternity."

A wry smile passed across Chris' features, "Is that a promise?"

"It's a fact. I am going to tie you-"

"Now, now," Chris tutted, "Don't go making promises you can't keep."

"What do you want?"

"A fight. Winner takes control of the pack."

"Fine."

Chris smiled as he slid his jacket off and lit up a cigarette, "You ready?"

The other wolves formed a large circle, "Nobody," Greyback shouted, "Is allowed to intervene!"

Chris caught Remus' eye and smiled briefly before the larger werewolf knocked him to the ground, "You're mine." He hissed.

Chris winced when Excalibur started digging into his back, _enough is enough. Quit playing and kick his arse!_

Chris kicked upwards, using both his body and his telekinesis to send the werewolf off him before he quickly got to his feet and unsheathed Excalibur.

"Well, well cub…" Greyback said, "Looks like I shouldn't have underestimated you. But that little sword won't do much against magic. Crucio!"

The curse was stopped when it hit Excalibur's blade.

Chris swung the sword expertly, and in a flash of metal Fenir Greyback's wand, and corresponding arm were lying on the dirt. Blood spurting from his shoulder.

"How are you going to tie me to your bed with one hand?" Chris asked, swinging Excalibur warningly as the Werewolf changed blindly.

"I'll kill you!"

"Really?" Chris asked with a smile, "I think I'd like that." He flicked his hand and the man's wand went back to him, he held his arms out wide, "Come on old man, kill me already!"

"Avada-" The second word died on his lips as the blade of Excalibur sung through the night and the head of the most notorious Werewolf in all of Wizarding Britain fell to the floor followed shortly by his body.

So, that's how Christopher Halliwell-Black ended up standing in a circle of kneeling Werewolves, covered in the dead man's blood, the marks of Fenir Greyback's meaty paws bruising around his throat.

Chris looked around at the werewolves, "Fenir Greyback is dead." He said calmly, "You now work for me."

There were noises of disapproval from the crowd.

"You now," he said dangerously, "work for me. _Anyone_ who does not like this can join Greyback in the afterlife! So make your choice!"

A couple of wolves were foolish enough to stand and sure enough they died too.

So a few dead bodies later Chris spoke again, wiping the blood from his brow, "As I said, you work for me." He paused, "You will only do what I tell you. And you work solely for me, NOBODY goes back to Voldemort!" he waved his hand and the smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils as the Dark Mark was seared from their skin.

"If you do," he said softly, "you will die."

He smiled and looked around the group, he pointed at Remus, "Come here."

Remus got up and walked over, "What are you doing?" he whispered to the boy.

Chris smiled sweetly, an eerie sight when the Shadow Veela was covered head to toe in the blood of five other people.

"Isn't it rather obvious?" Chris said softly, he turned to the others, "This man will stay with me." He paused, pointing to a rather burly man, "You…"

"Yes Master?"

"Master…" Chris smiled softly, "I like the sound of that one. Anyway, you will be my eyes and ears here. Anything happens, I mean if anyone so much as shits in the wrong spot, I want you to owl me."

"And where would I do that master?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course." He smiled charmingly, "A boy's gotta get an education after all."

"Who do I address it too?"

"I think Nox will do." Chris murmured, "And if I here that so much as one of you has attacked innocents, I will personally end your lives. Are we clear?"

There was murmured yes' all round.

"Well, nice to meet you all. Hopefully I won't have to see you again too soon," he looked at his watch, "Better get back to school." He looked at the bodies of Greyback an the others, "And for Merlin's sake, get rid of these."

He picked up his jacket, grabbed Remus by the hand and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs leaving the wolves with five dead bodies to take care of.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 311**_

They landed back in Dumbledore's office, "What in the name of all that is magical were you thinking?" Remus yelled.

"I was thinking you could have died! I was thinking that Voldemort would have used you to rip apart everyone staying at the manor! And I know you wouldn't have been able to life with that! I was thinking about saving your life!"

"You just went and killed five-"

"I was there, Uncle Remus. I know what I did."

"They were g-"

"Was Greyback good?" Chris asked lightly, "The night he bit you? When he totured and raped and killed all these people? Him dying was a good thing and if those five pieces of scum had to die to ensure your safety, I say all the better! Because I _refuse_ to lose another person I care about to this stupid war!"

"Chris-"

"No." Chris said, "I'm covered in blood, I'm tired and I need a fucking shower and a coffee."

He orbed out to Gryffindor Tower, "Fucking hell Chris!" Shades said as his best friend appeared, a bloody Excalibur in one hand, jacket in the other and blood all over him, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Chris dropped Excalibur and walked toward the bathroom without saying a word, peeling his clothes off along the way.

"What happened Chris?"

He turned the shower on and stepped under the hot water letting it wash away the evidence of what he'd done.

"C-"

"I just killed five werewolves okay?" he said softly, "Not to mention I now control the pack of the most ruthless werewolves ever."

"You what?"

"I killed their leader and now I'm the boss. Told them that if they harmed any innocents I'd be back. I think they got the hint about how serious I was when I killed four of them for refusing to join me."

"Chris-"

"I know Shades." Chris said softly, "I don't like it either. But I've gotta do something to protect the people around here."

"This isn't our fight Chris. We could just go back to the States, go back to Magic School. Go hunting when we want-"

"Do you trust me Puppet?" He asked softly.

"You know I do Kitten."

"Then trust me when I tell you this _is_ our fight. Because if Voldemort wins here, he will find a way to take over the rest of the world. He already goes to the Underworld a lot. If he sways the demons and becomes the new Source… Shades I don't want to think about it." He turned the taps off, "Hand me a towel?"

"Here."

Chris stepped out of the shower stall, red fluffy towel wrapped around him, "Kreacher!"

The house elf appeared, "Master called?"

"My clothes," he gestured to the garments that had ended up on the floor in the bathroom, "They need cleaning."

"Yes Master."

"Make sure they're returned by tomorrow. I may need them."

"The boots? Sir?"

"Leave them. I got more blood on my clothes then anything else."

"As you wish."

"That's all Kreacher."

Kreacher and the offending garments disappeared, "What happened to your neck?"

Chris looked in the mirror, "Well, Shades, the guy I decapitated tried to strangle me."

"What, what, WHAT?"

"Shades, relax," Chris smiled, all of a sudden back in his uniform, "Now come on, I'm starving."

"Why are your eyes that color?"

"I'm just a tad werewolf." Chris said softly as he picked up his bag, "No biggie. Just a little inherited crap is all."

"You amaze me. You know that?"

They were standing on the railing, "Just shut up and jump. I want some lunch. And I would kill for a coffee. Race you down?"

"Yup."

"One, two, three!"

Uniforms fluttering around them as they fell Chris had never felt so free. Using their telekinesis (Yes Shades has it too) to bring them to a slow stop about a meter from the ground, the boys, hovering in mid air, looked at each other, "I won." Shades said.

"We're still in the air Shades."

"Yeah but I got here first." Shades let go and his feet hit the ground with a slight thump, "And I got to the ground first!"

Chris landed gracefully beside his best friend, "Only because I let you win."

"Hey Chris!"

They turned around to see Harry, Pansy, Draco, Luna and Raven coming towards them, "Where have you been?" Draco demanded.

"What Dray means." Luna said, "Is we didn't buy Harry's story about sulking for a second."

Raven was staring at him, "What did you do?"

"Not here." He opened a nearby door, "In here."

"What did you do?" raven asked again, "I can smell the blood on you."

"You know I've been worried about Uncle Remus right?"

"Yeah." Harry murmured, "We all have."

"Well I went Dream Walking last night and I found him. He was in amongst the most ruthless back of werewolves the Wizarding World has to offer. Fenir Greyback was their leader."

"Was?"

"Well," Chris said softly, "I decapitated him. Him and four others."

"You what?"

"We now have a pack in our possession." Chris said softly, "They know to disobey me means death. They may be big dumb idiots but the desire for self-preservation is still there. So they don't work for Voldemort anymore. They work for me. I've made one of them there, my eyes and ears. It's not like I need to be there. So, coffee anyone?"

"Firewhiskey sounds better." Harry murmured.

"Hey, on the brightside, Remus is back at school. So now we've got someone to stop Dad trying to get us to hex each other into oblivion." Chris said with a soft laugh.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Dumbledore was furious, "What are you doing back Remus?"

"The threat is over."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Fenir Greyback is dead."

"How?"

"Decapitated."

"By who?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore already knew the answer though, "It was Christopher. Wasn't it?"

Remus nodded, "Yes."

Sirius' eyes widened, "He did what?"

"He went Dream Walking last night. He found me. He came to the forest last night…he went on to challenge Greyback to a fight."

"And he won?"

"He decapitated him. The pack now follows his orders, he's picked one man on the inside to run things for him and owl him if anything serious happens."

"There's something you're not saying."

"He killed four others that didn't want to join him."

"What?"

"He now controls the entire pack." Remus said.

"No. It's not possible." Sirius said.

"I'm afraid it is." Dumbledore said softly, "The boy was quite serious when he said he'd do anything to ensure the ones he cared about would survive this war. But perhaps, this new situation would be advantageous for the Order."

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 312_**

Chris was sitting in Potions, a deep frown on his face, folding a black paper crane.

The black crane, along with fifty white ones flew into the air causing everyone to gasp as no one knew where they came from. The black crane landed in front of Raven, changed back to white, unfolded itself and Chris' handwriting began to appear on the paper.

_Dear Ray,_

_The world sucks absolute balls. No Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I'm sure you know why. I can't believe I forgot something like that. _

_So are we staying here and taking a potion or going back to Black Manor? Either way I don't mind._

_So I now have a werewolf pack under my control, funny how this shit always works out, huh. I was covered in the blood of five different people. And I didn't give a damn. It was so fucking therapeutic (Burn this after you read it okay? I don't want anyone thinking crazy (well those who don't think I'm crazy already.  _

_Well, that's about it Ray, _

_Enjoy the rest of the Potions class._

_Nox. _

Chris looked over his shoulder as Raven burnt the letter.

"Now children, I've got your latest assignment to hand back." Slughorn said as he began to hand them out, "Well done Harry m'boy, it's good to see your mother's genes coming out in you. Chris you're going to have to lift your game."

Chris looked down at the sheet that read seventy of hundred.

He growled something unintelligible and waited for the class to finish before storming out.

"Chris!" Draco called as Draco, Harry and the others all tried to catch up with the dark haired Veela.

Chris whirred around, anger evident on his features as he stared at his brother, "How'd you possibly get better then me on a _Potions_ test?"

"I studied."

"Harry, you _don't_ study. For the entire time I've known you you've always borrowed Hermione's notes or mine.

"I resent that." He said, pulling his bag closer.

"What's in the bag Harry?"

"School books Chrissy."

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment before holding his hands out, " Harry's Potions book."

And in a swirl of blue and white orbs Harry's copy of Advanced Potion Making (Taken from the Potions room) appeared in his hand.

"Give that back!"

"How about no?" Chris asked, "Now why's Harry so good at Potions this year?" He flicked open the book and his eyes widened, "Oh my god. It's no wonder you're so fucking good at Potions this year!"

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked.

Chris looked up, his eyes wide, "Harry you seriously have _no_ idea whose book this was. Do you?"

"The half-blood prince?"

Chris laughed, "Oh Sweet Merlin you're clueless! You've seen his writing for five whole years…"

"huh?"

"It's Snape's old text book!"

"What!"

Chris beamed at Harry, "I'm so making a copy of this! It's genius!" He handed Harry back his book, as he did a copy stayed in his hands.

"So what are we doing now?" Ginny (who mysteriously appeared with Luna and Bella) asked.

Chris grabbed Hermione, pulling her into him, only Raven saw his eyes rapidly flash amber, "You can find something to amuse yourselves." With that Chris and Hermione disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

**And we all know what happened there, don't we?**

Just before dinner was due to start both Hermione and a frustrated Chris reappeared.

On their way to the Great Hall they heard screaming.

"Oh just fucking great!" Chris groaned, "What now?" he looked over the railing, pulling back as an arrow came flying up toward him, "Fuck. Alright Mione," he turned back to his girlfriend, "go back to Gryffindor Tower, stay there."

"I can help."

"No!"

"Chris!"

"Damnit Hermione! I said no!" With that Hermione was rather forcibly orbed back up to the girls dorm in Gryffindor tower.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 313**_

Christopher Halliwell was not in the most pleasant of moods when flames deposited him on the ground floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; already changed in his hunting clothes.

Chris' hunting clothes had one slight variation, rather then his usual black leather belt there was a red and gold school tie obscured by the long black shirt he was wearing.

"Hi!" Chris waved at the demons, smiling brightly, "Is it my birthday already?"

Suddenly the demons turned away from the students they had been terrorizing and put their attention straight onto Chris. And of course, this kind of Demonic attention was the fireball, energy ball and darklighter arrow kind of attention.

"It's been FIVE minutes Halliwell!" Shades yelled, "What the hell took your prissy ass so long?"

"I was busy!"

"Fucking is no excuse for missing an attack!" Bella shouted from another direction.

Chris flung his hand out and sent half a dozen demons to the fiery afterlife.

"Bella!" Chris heard Luca scream as Bella was hit in the shoulder with an energyball that was so strong it sent her crashing into the wall unconscious.

Chris' green eyes flickered into pretty little wolfish amber.

While the number of demons did go down, so did the number of fighters, Shades was taken down in a similar fashion to his cousin. What was confusing to the still fighting Gryffindor was the fact that these demons weren't using lethal force. It was simply to knock the others out.

"Hey!" Chris shouted angrily as an energy ball slammed into his shoulder, "I actually liked this shirt!"

The whole battle suddenly seemed to slow down around Chris, Luca's fighting was slowing down until it froze.

A demon (Or what Chris supposed to be a demon) appeared before him, unafraid, unarmed and unagressive.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

She smiled at him, "Ah young one, that is for me to know, and you to figure out."

Chris didn't see the vortex opening up behind him, "I don't understand-"

"You will. I hope you find the answers you're looking for." With that she reached out and with her right index finger ever so gently pushed him. Pain swept through his entire body before he fell back, unconcious, into the Vortex.

The moment the demon disappeared and the Vortex closed, the world seemed to turn back on.

And once again, Chris was gone.

_(A/N: Okay, now that was fun… you need to do a little bit of homework for the next chapter, go to 'The Charge' by Inquisitorchass (over in Harry Potter land) otherwise you won't understand some things appearing in the next chapter._

_We decided to do a crossover x cross over together. So read, review and I'll see you soon for a very…interesting… Chapter Seventy eight.)_


	78. Chapter 78

_(A/N: Sorry it's been so long but besides some smackings of creative problems, the real world hasn't made updating any easier either. But Chapter Seventy Eight is coming along quite nicely. Sooo this is just a couple of pages filler._

_Anyone who's been paying attention to this story knows that there's a history between Chris and Luca that runs deeper then just friendship. This is just a little bit of their back story- mainly because I was really, really, bored and I thought you might like it._

_So, I hope you do like it. _

_**Warnings:** Slashy . _

**Animals- A Chris/Luca flashback.**

It was the night of the school talent show and a pissed off Chris was sitting in the crowd with his parents. 'Charmed Phoenix' the aptly named band which usually comprised of the three second generation Charmed children and four Phoenix assassins, was just about to do their set without him.

All because his dad caught him in the back seat of Mustang with his best friend's 18 year old male cousin.

Yes, Christopher Halliwell had been found almost naked in the backseat of Lucas Morgan's Mustang, the fourteen and a half-year-old pinned by the eighteen year old.

He was grounded for a month, which meant no magic, no going out and absolutely no being alone with a certain Phoenix under any circumstances.

"And now, let's give a warm welcome to the last act of this evening, 'Charmed Phoenix' and their rendition of Animals!"

Emerald eyes widened almost comically as the black curtains opened to reveal the band, with Luca at the microphone.

"This song's dedicated to an angel of mine." Luca grinned broadly as Wyatt and Shades started on the guitar.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing._

Chris blushed a deep shade of crimson as Piper raised an eyebrow to stare at her son.

_Screamin'  
_

Chris' mind flashed back to the night they got found out.

_**"Where are you going Kit?" Wyatt asked his little brother as the almost fifteen-year-old opened their bedroom window.**_

_**"Out with a couple of friends." Chris replied, half out the window, a grin spreading over his face as the 'thump, thump' of a car stereo could be heard racing down the street, "Gotta go Wy! I'll be back in a couple of hours!"**_

_**Wyatt peered out the window at the black Mustang, "That's Luca's car!"**_

_**"Keep my cover 'kay? I promise I'll be home soon." Chris said as he skillfully dropped from their window and landed with catlike grace on the grass.**_

_**From where Wyatt leant he could see Chris jumping into the open car door and kiss the Phoenix driving.**_

_**The dresser behind him exploded, when he got his hands on Luca he'd kick his ass.**_

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it.  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals._

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  


_**Chris jumped into the car, the door closing behind him, "Hey Lynx." Chris beamed as he pressed a kiss on to the older Witch's lips.**_

_**"Hey my Kitten. How are you?" Luca asked as he pulled the dark haired witch into a fierce kiss before putting his foot down on the accelerator.**_

_**"I'm better now I'm here."**_

_**"Where do you want to go today?"**_

_**"Anywhere you want drive." Smiling impishly he looked up at the Phoenix, "Somewhere private."**_

_**"You mean?"**_

_**"Ah huh."**_

_  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze.  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears.  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.  
I'm screamin'  
_

_**"Chris I can't drive straight when you do that!"**_

_**"So pull over." Chris whispered cheekily, "After all, we're almost there."**  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in.  
_

_**Both Chris and Luca's shirts were off before they'd parked, the younger witch jumped into the backseat of the car shortly followed by his lover. **_

_**"Are you sure about this?" Luca asked, looking into the emerald, lust filled, eyes of his lover.**_

_**"I've never been more sure Luca." Chris whispered, "I trust you."**_

_  
We were parked out by the tracks.  
We're sitting in the back.  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?",  
_

_**"Luca…what was that noise?"**_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_**"Nothing Kitten," Luca purred in his ear as the dark haired witch thrust upwards kissing him desperately, "relax, please."**_

_And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"_

_**Green eyes opened wide and in horror, "Dad's outside the car!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Luca scrambled to the front seat, "Drive!" Chris pleaded as he fished around for his shirt, "If dad catches you. He'll kick your arse and I can't erase his memories if he's really hurt you!"**_

_  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'.  
_

_**Suddenly the door beside Chris flew open, "Out."**_

_**"Hi Dad." Chris said sheepishly, "Mum? You're here too?"**_

_**Piper pulled her youngest son to her and hugged him tightly, "Are you alright?"**_

_**Chris smiled, "I'm fine mum."**_

_**"Luca didn't hurt you?"**_

_**"He wouldn't do that Mum. He loves me!"**_

_**mmmmmmm**_

_**"Leo we were only kissing!"**_

_**"He's only fourteen!" Leo yelled, looking about ready to hit the Phoenix. **_

_**"Dad no!" Chris said softly, grabbing the whitelighter by the arm, " Leave him alone!"**_

_**Leo turned to the Phoenix, "Stay away from my son."**_

**_Leo then proceeded to orb Piper and Chris home, where Chris got a lecture on common decency, the fact that Luca was way too old for him. And of course, that he was grounded and forbidden to see Luca for two months._**

_  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

And Chris was now just about fifteen and his grounding was officially up.


	79. Chapter 79

_A/N: Hey everyone, did you miss me? Well, after short break (Don't blame me…Matt kept me waiting!!!) This is going to be a three-chapter set combining my story and a friend of mine's (if you haven't already, check out 'the charge ' by inquisitorchass' alright otherwise you won't understand Jared)_

_This is set in an obvious AU so even though Chris is a little AU (where I've written and where Matt's written) I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy the story. And maybe see Chris learn a couple of things along the way._

_Read, Review and enjoy! (Now that letting me update again...)_

Chapter Seventy Eight

All Chris could feel was pain.

And if he could open his eyes and will his mouth to move he would tell the pain in the ass in the next bed to shut his mouth.

The conversation between the guy with the Australian accent and who he assumed was Madame Pomfery went something like this…

"_You're finally awake sir." _

"_Sir? I was here only yesterday; you should remember my damn name. I took a killing curse and survived." _

"_Only yesterday? Survived a killing curse? I doubt that. Took a nasty knock to your head though, cut open and unconscious."_

"_Alright then, is there a student by the name of Sabrina Johnson here?"_

"_No."_

"_Professor Markus Wood, Defence against Dark Arts."_

"_No. I really don't know where these ideas are coming from but I don't know either name. And I don't think you'd be standing at all if you took a killing curse. It's impossible."_

"_Harry Potter."_

"_Lucky, very lucky that boy."_

Chris' head was killing him, and this guy was just getting crankier which was making all forms of his headache, both psychic and the normal kind, worse.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Chris shouted, "My head!"

"Young man if you continue that language I'll have to tie your mouth shut!" the nurse said sternly.

Chris pushed himself up a little, green eyes flashing angrily for a moment.

"I want Hermione."

"I am not going to bring in random students for you to talk to!"

Chris pushed himself out of bed, "Boy sit back down!"

Emerald eyes turned amber, "I don't think so. I want to know what happened?"

"You were found in the Entrance Hall." Unconscious, barely breathing-"

"My friends," he asked, "Shades? Luca? Bella? What happened after the attack?"

"What attack?" Poppy asked, "You were found five hours ago, barely alive, those markings on your skin were glowing-"

But Chris wasn't listening, he was looking around the room for something, "I had a sword-"

"Yes. It's over there." She pointed to the bed he'd just gotten out of, "What were you doing with something like that?"

"That's none of your business." Chris replied sharply as the sword flew into his hand, "Thanks." He nodded in the annoyed medi-witch's direction before swinging open the Hospital Wing doors and walking out.

Now the mystery guy in the other bed found himself suddenly devoid of any kind of physical pain, he climbed out of bed, clicked his fingers and was dressed in his own style of hunting clothes, a long sword hanging from his belt.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 314**_

Hermione Granger sat flicking through a book in the library when the sound of heavy footprints alerted her to someone approaching her. It was probably a Slytherin given how much they dislike her.

The hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Let go whoever you are," she said sternly. The hands moved away and she turned to come face-to-face with a young man with green eyes.

"Hermione, it's me. It's Chris."

"I don't know you."

"You should, I'm your boyfriend."

She didn't react the way he'd hoped.

He found himself at wand point and being forced backwards. He flicked his hands and froze the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

"Ahem."

He spun around and saw the person who had been beside him in the hospital wing. He was older than Chris, maybe mid-twenties. He was dressed in black, almost similar to Chris' vanquishing outfit. However, he looked nothing like Chris. Shaggy brown hair and stormy blue eyes stared back at him.

"Who are you?"

"Someone immune from magic," he said.

"Name."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"You first."

"I'm older, what is your name, kid?"

"Don't _kid_ me." Chris said darkly, "And it's Chris."

"You got a last name Chris?"

"Halliwell." Chris murmured.

"Jared Wiseman," the man replied before bowing. "Mr Halliwell I suggest we leave and try to find others who we both seem to know. I had the same notion as you did, find Hermione. Unfortunately it appears you're suffering the same reaction I have. No one recognizes either of us."

"What an astute observation."

"Don't get smart it-"

"If you say 'it doesn't suit you' I will take this sword and…let's just say it won't pleasant."

"I say we find something, or someone, who can help us. I know a room we can use to hide in if this is more than a day trip."

"Bully for you." Chris said as he continued to walk away from the infuriatingly calm older man.

"Look, what is your problem?" Jared demanded.

Chris ran a hand through his hair, "Welcome to my life!" he snapped, "If it's not darklighters it's demons and if it's not demons it's Death Eaters and if it's not those idiots in pretty black dresses it's alternate fucking dimensions where I'm getting a **_really _**bad headache!"

"Are you quite done?"

Chris flicked his hands behind him and unfroze the library, "Yes," Chris said calmly, walking away from Jared, "I am."

"Where are you going?"

"Are you suddenly my keeper or something?" Chris asked, "What do you care?"

"I'm just saying we should stick together." Jared said, "I don't like this anymore then you do. But we appear to be in this predicament for some reason or another and perhaps we should try and figure that out."

Chris closed his eyes and reached out to the man and the two of them disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing in the Founders' Library.

Pen and paper was what Chris needed.

It was a known fact in most realities, if not all, that Christopher Halliwell was a planner.

Maps, star charts, notes, journals, timelines, it was what Chris did to keep himself sane. He had his video journals for his visions, something he thanked the gods for every day because if he had to constantly mull everything over in his head he might go insane.

Or at least a little crazier then he was right now.

"Where are we?"

"Founders' library." Chris said as he turned and walked up the stairs and gestured to the rooms around them, "Four bedrooms… this one's mine. You can sleep where ever you want except for the library."

Two hours after Chris' determined efforts to ignore the man in the other room Jared Wiseman walked into the library to see the younger man bent over the desk scratching against an ancient piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Chris asked, green eyes staring at the parchment before him as he drew.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"What?"

He took a step back from the drawing, raised his wand and tapped it against the drawing. Jared looked over his shoulder at the drawing, "Who is she?"

"When I find out," Chris said dryly, "you'll be the first to know."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 314**_

When the fighting unfroze and Shades and Bella got to their feet, the demons all looked around a moment before disappearing the way they came in.

The three Phoenixes looked at each other, "What did they want?"

Luca looked around the halls at all the stunned faces of the students and growing number of teachers, then the worry became evident, "I think they found it."

"Why?"

"Chris is gone."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 316**_

Chris and Jared left the Founders' rooms a short while later in search of something to eat, the second they left the door the hairs on the backs of both their necks stood on end.

Just as they were contemplating that feeling Severus Snape came walking past, his robes billowing behind him as he went.

The black robes barely touched Chris' arms and the young Oracle shivered involuntarily.

"You alright kid?"

Chris glared at Jared, "Peachy." He walked over to the railing and climbed up on it.

"What are you doing?"

Chris smiled, "To be perfectly honest, I'm about to jump off this railing and down to the ground floor."

"What?"

"See you at the bottom!" Chris yelled.

Jared reached the railing in time to see Chris disappear in a flourish of orbs.

When Chris reappeared at the ground floor Jared was there waiting for him, Chris smiled wryly, "I don't even want to know." He laughed and continued on his way to the kitchen.

"Ahem…"

Chris and Jared turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them, black withered hand and all.

"Sir?"

"I do believe the two of you should come to my office."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 317**_

"So who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell you that." Chris blurted.

"And why not?"

"Future consequences."

"Future consequences?"

"Sorry," Chris grinned, "I just always wanted to say that." He paused, "My name's Chris Perry."

Jared turned to Dumbledore, "He's lying. His name is Christopher Halliwell. My name is Jared Wiseman."

"How did you hurt your hand?" Chris asked.

"That Mr Halliwell is none of your business."

"You know there's a potion to regenerate dead flesh."

"And how do you know that."

"I just do."

"Why are you two here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't tell you that." Chris said quickly.

"How long did you plan on staying?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't figured it out yet." Jared said.

"Well until you do," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, "Perhaps we should get the two of you sorted into a house and you can resume your study."

"Sir, with all due respect I would rather focus on our main problem for now." Jared said, "Christopher and I need to discover why we are here and how we are going to return home."

"That may be so but I believe education is the most important thing."

"How nice for you."

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask, Mr Halliwell, why are you standing over there?"

Chris, who was leaning against the wall looked up, "Huh?"

"Do we smell or something?" Jared asked.

"Oh," Chris laughed softly to himself, "no, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?

Chris shot a look at the window where the silvery light of the full moon was shining into the office and spilling over the desk, "It's nothing. I'd just prefer to stay over here."

"Chris-"

"I just have a little fur problem." Chris said softly, "the full moon and I don't get along."

Dumbledore looked at the witch, "You're a werewolf?"

Chris shrugged, "Maybe just a little."

Chris yawned, "I'm outtie. I'm sure you and Yoda here can work out the finer points, I need my beauty sleep."

"And where do you plan on sleeping Mr Halliwell?"

"I figured in a bed would be a good place to start." He paused, "We found a couple of rooms a couple of floors up. Beds are really comfy. Night, night!" he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 318**_

"There you are!"

Chris turned around, "Luna?"

"Everyone has been worried sick!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The demon attack you moron! What happened?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! How do you know about that?"

She folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a glare worthy of the other her's boyfriend, "You're not the only one that's special."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 319**_

__

"How are we supposed to find Chris if we don't know how he disappeared?" Hermione asked.

"Shades," Bella said, "go up to the dorm and see if Chris brought Pen's scrying map with him."

"What's a map going to do to help?" Draco asked as Shades disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with a small blue green and brown disc in hand.

"This is our way to find Chris." Luca said as he took the disc from his cousin and set it on a nearby table and pressed the button. Everyone besides the Phoenixes gasped as a map of the world two discs one above and one below the world and two other globes rotating away from the center one.

"What the hell is this?" Sirius demanded.

"This," Luca said, "is the new version of 'which world is it anyway'."

"Chris' cousin PJ made it. It's a map. This center globe represents our Earth, the discs above represent 'Up there and the Underworld' and the two other globes represent dimensions." Bella said as she picked up a scrying crystal and the paper crane Shades handed her.

A look of utmost seriousness passed over her face as she swung the crystal above the map, "Come on Kitten, show me where you are…" She whispered.

The crystal swung quickly before slamming hard on to one of the outer globes, "Gotcha."

"Where is he?" Shades asked.

"An outtie." She replied.

"So how do we get there?"

"We don't."

They all turned to see Luna watching them carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Chris is safe."

"How do you know?" Luca demanded, crossing the gap in about five steps, only to have Draco step between him and his mate (_Veela Draco claimed Luna… naughty Draco…)_, a low growl escaping his throat.

"I'm, as Chris put it, 'a multi-dimensional witch', my consciousness exists on this realm and two others. One of those realms is the one that Chris is in."

"So how do we get him home?"

"We can't." She replied, lowering her crystal blue eyes, "I don't know why…but he's there for a reason."

"What kind of reason?"

She shook her head, "I, I don't know."

"You have to know!" Luca demanded.

"She says she doesn't know Professor!" Draco growled.

"Chris has something he needs to do there. I don't know what it is or what he's there for exactly. All I know is what I can feel, and that he's okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She said, staring right back at her self-defense teacher, "I am."

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 320_**

__

Chris smiled happily to himself as he watched Luna walk away having informed him that she was aware her 'other self' had informed those from his world.

"Is there chance she can interact with my world?" Chris nearly jumped out of his skin. For some reason he never heard, or sensed, Jared's approach. He noticed Jared had somehow obtained a set of Gryffindor robes that fit him.

"You really have the whole Yoda and The Force thing down good don't ya?"

"Much to learn you have, hm yes," Jared replied in his best Yoda voice before smirking, "So long as you don't use it piss me off I'll be fine with 'Yoda', Wolf-boy."

"Hey!"

"Oh and I get a nickname but you don't? You did mention the whole werewolf thing in front of me Christopher."

"I have nicknames! Kitten, Nox and Snowy. And my name's CHRIS!"

"Alright, _Nox_, I'll let you have your little nicknames. Just keep me up to speed on things. Although whoever gave Luna the ability to be multi-dimensional at least did something right."

Chris flashed a grin before walked off.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Great hall. It's nearly time for our grand entrance isn't it?"

Jared smiled, "When you're good, you're good. But…"

"When I'm bad, I'm mean."

"I was actually going to use a pain in the arse. Now let's get moving, and we're going to walk. No shifting places."

"Shifting?"

Jared stepped in front of Chris and in a flash of light appeared twenty feet away. Another flash and he was nose to nose with Chris. He took a step back.

"I guess it's like your thing with those blue things."

"That's called orbing, and I'm rather glad you don't call it flashing."

"Oddly enough I think my girlfriend wouldn't be happy if I said was flashing my way across town," Jared muttered more to himself, but Chris heard it.

"So what did you and Dumb-door discuss?"

"Well, given I figured you weren't going to have any beauty sleep given we don't have sixty years up our sleeve, we decided to have the two of us sorted. Oddly enough I'm in the same house as before. So I'm stuck with Harry and his gang…oh shit! I've got the bloody orange weasel," Jared grumbled as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What about me?"

"Know much about Slytherin?"

"Why? Oh…hmm…that could be to my benefit."

"Don't you mean our benefit, Nox?"

"Whatever you say, Yoda."

They approached the doors to the great hall to find someone standing there with their back to them; it was however very clear who is was.

"Professor Snape," Jared said politely, as politely as a Gryffindor addresses a Slytherin.

"A little old to be a student, aren't we?" Snape asked in his usual manner.

"One never stops learning, Professor," Jared said.

"How very Gryffindor of you. Your fellow housemates are waiting." Snape moved out of Jared's path as the doors opened.

A number of students turned to see who was entering this late.

"Ah, I see Mr Jared Wiseman has arrived. He is spending time here learning about Hogwarts and will be participating in any school events as any student is required."

_Oh great, make me the damn center of attention. Quick, need distraction._

Jared closed his eyes and sparks flew from any metal objects in the room. It wasn't much but it drew everyone's attention away from him as he located where the sixth year Gryffindor students sat. He groaned when he saw the only available seat was next to Ron.

_Might as well live with it, I can't have everything go my way._

"Jared is from a recently founded school of magic in Australia and in an attempt to form bonds of friendship between the schools has agreed to spend time learning about our fine school. He will be joining Gryffindor as…as he has done so."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Jared only to receive a look of displeasure in reply.

"You're from Australia?" Hermione asked as Jared sat down.

"Yeah, quiet little place. More for teaching advanced offensive and defensive magic. A little local history thrown in as well. Few classes, heaps of free time. They're hoping I might actually fill one of the roles as a teacher, or at least an instructor in Offensive Magic. They teach defensive magic as a first year thing so I'm not dealing with kids who just learnt about their abilities." Jared had to smile to himself, lying is one skill he always aced at.

_Like these kids would actually try to find a magic school in Australia. So long as I keep track of things, I'll be fine._

He glanced across the hall when he saw Chris make his way along the Slytherin table, he'd missed whatever Dumbledore had said about Chris but he wasn't worried.

"Move." Vincent Crabbe looked up into the cold emerald eyes of the new Slytherin and shuffled over, letting the boy slide in next to Draco Malfoy.

Chris reached over and grabbed a bread roll.

"I didn't say you could sit there."

Chris smirked at the blonde, "What you want Draco Malfoy, is not my concern."

Draco took a deep drink from his goblet, "Welcome to Slytherin."

"I'm sure I'll have a pleasant stay." Chris murmured, copying the other's gesture, his green eyes meeting stormy blue from the other side of the room before flicking amber.

**_Little Tiny Line Break # 321_**

Across the hall Hermione turned to see where Jared was looking, she saw the boy from the library; she tightened her grip on Ron's hand.

"So you know each other?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Jared.

"Actually I only met him a little while ago, as he was leaving the library. Muttering something about the world hating him, although talking to him he seems level headed."

"He thought I was his girlfriend. That isn't very level headed to me."

"He what?" Ron asked.

"I don't catch what you mean. And I didn't get any of your names either," Jared said, ignoring the questioning looks from Ron.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron. That's Harry, Luna. And there's Ron's sister Ginny, she's a year below us," the young witch pointed everyone out to him.

"I see…interesting. And I didn't think it was that cold that you would need to warm Ron's hand _under_ the table." Two hands suddenly appeared above the table and Ron gave Jared a look that was ignored, which only made Ron more pissed off.

"So, tell about your little group," Jared said.

"I'm sure you already know at least a small amount," Luna replied.

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. I'd be happy to discuss things later if you like."

"Later suits me fine. Right now I need to figure some things out."

"Like how you and Chris are here and none of your friends?" she asked quietly.

"Precisely. You wouldn't have any pearls of wisdom would you?"

"Only that something old needs to be found. That's it. I know that, not the others."

"So my group and Chris' group don't know this little bit of info?"

"Nope, because they can't do anything about it."

"How so?"

"Because the object exists here. In this world. The others worlds don't have it. It's a unique item, only one can exist in all the worlds."

"Would you happen to know its name? Or are you going to make me search for it?"

"I don't know what it is. I can only help by a small message service. Your girlfriend worries too much. Has a temper too."

"I know; she throws daggers with one hundred percent accuracy."

"Indeed."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 322**_

The evening went by without any notable events. Draco and Harry throwing a few choice words, the look on Jared's face made it seem as though he expected…something else. Chris wasn't exactly happy but let it pass.

"So where are you things?" Draco asked as Chris entered the Slytherin rooms.

"Where my bed is. I figured that was the best place to put them," Chris replied.

"So…"

"So I'm off to get my beauty sleep."

With that Chris orbed out of the room.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 323**_

Jared looked up from the book he was reading and watched as Chris walked across the room towards his bedroom.

"Someone didn't enjoy the show Harry and Draco put on earlier. You looked almost…unhappy," he said while looking back down at his book.

Chris stopped and turned to look at Jared.

"What I like or don't like is none of your business."

"True, but then again neither of us can predict the future with great accuracy."

"I'm an Oracle. I can see the future."

"Really?" If Jared wanted to hide his lack of interest, his voice betrayed him terribly.

"Look, Yoda, I hate this place. Alright. I don't care if you're enjoying yourself because that's fine. I don't care what happens to you." Chris watched as Jared didn't even blink or look up from his book.

"That's nice. Could you put some more wood in the fireplace, or do something to it. This place it a little cold." Jared waved a hand haphazardly towards the fireplace and gave Chris a quick glance to see the boy's reaction.

"Since when did I become your man-servant?"

"The moment you arrived in this world probably. Now do as master says or you'll be punished."

"Sadist."

"Never one for jokes are you Christopher."

"My name is Chris."

"Well Christopher—"

"It's Chris."

"—I see no reason to stay awake any longer than we already have been. Good night." With that Jared threw the book over to the bookshelf where it slid into its original place with ease.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice. G'nite."

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 324**_

Morning came just as quickly as evening went for the two strangers however Chris didn't sleep as well as he'd hoped. Nor did he wake as he'd hoped.

"Chris. Wake up," Jared said from the doorway.

"Too early."

"You give me no choice."

Chris was suddenly thrown from the bed and landed on the cold hard floor.

"What is your problem?" he shouted.

"Firstly, you. Secondly, your attitude. Thirdly, the fact we need to have breakfast and attend our first classes."

"Then go eat, Yoda, you'll need your strength for our first class. What is it anyway?"

"Defence."

"Huh?"

"I said, Defence. I believe the full title is Defence against the Dark Arts."

"And we're in what year?"

"Sixth."

"YES!" Chris leapt up and was dressed in his Slytherin robes at a pace that Jared found amusing.

"Not bad for a snail," he teased before his robes simply appeared on him.

"That's showing off."

"So was the stunt you pulled when you free-fell down to the ground the other day."

"I assume you orbed down there?"

"I shifted, remember. I showed you yesterday. Now get moving kid before I'm late!"

"Why?"

"Need a damn guide."

Chris burst out laughing.

"You…you need a guide! You don't know the way to Defence!" He fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Christopher Halliwell, get your butt into gear before I kick it half way across Europe!"

"Like you could do it." As soon as the words left Chris mouth he was up against the wall, Jared nose-to-nose with him.

"I had a rather shit house sleep last night so I'm more than a little pissed. Now unless you want your ears burning from the clipping I'll give you then move!"

He let the boy go and stepped back.

"If we live long enough to figure out a way home, trust me, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone," he said before leaving Chris to his own plan for the day.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 325**_

Hermione looked up as Jared dropped down onto the space next to her.

"Harry and Ron said you weren't in the dorm last night."

"I have a bed. It's just not in Gryffindor Tower. Besides, why are you so interested?"

"You're an interesting person."

"Are you openly flirting with me Miss Granger? Because I am taken and my girlfriend has a…boyfriend complex. I think that's the best way to put it."

"It's not flirting if I only want to be friends."

"That may not be the look I'm getting."

"I'm being—"

"I was referring to your boyfriend."

Hermione turned back to Ron and smiled at him.

"Problem Ron?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Don't worry _Ronald_. Like I said, I'm taken. And I like all my parts the way they currently are. I don't want her to decide she's going to cut something important off then stuff down my throat."

Ron paled and focused on his breakfast leaving poor Hermione to sit between two males who suddenly didn't feel like talking.

"Will either of you boys talk at all?" she asked.

Jared stopped, cleared his throat and, after a second thinking about it, nodded.

"Well?"

"Is it double Defence or do I need to carry more stuff?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than normal. She never picked it though.

"It's a double. Not my ideal way of starting the day but we are a few days into the year I suppose," she replied.

"And I take it we're sharing with a different house?"

"Yes. Usually Slytherin," she replied with a hint of displeasure thrown in for good measure.

Jared looked across and locked eyes with Chris for a moment. An unspoken agreement was shared. They'd try to be civil.

"_Something wrong Yoda?"_

Jared nearly jumped at the voice that filtered into his mind. He changed from a normal look to a cold stare.

"_Keep it up and people might think you're in love with me."_

Jared turned around and continued eating while thinking of ways to hurt Chris.

"_That one won't work."_

_Keep it up Chris; I have many ways of getting my revenge._

"Could you stop talking to him please? I can hear it," Luna whispered to him. He looked at her and sighed. _(Hear but not actually communicate)_

_Luna says to shut up. And stay out of my mind, you might hurt yourself._

"_How sweet of you, thinking of my wellbeing."_

_Actually I just don't want to kill you while you're in my head. Kinda hurts, plus you'd be stuck there._

"_I'm gone."_

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Luna replied.

_**Little Tiny Line Break # 322**_

It was a well know fact that no student outside of Slytherin liked Professor Snape. Even a few in Slytherin disliked the old Potions Master turned Defence teacher. We all know why.

"Turn to page four hundred and sixty two."

"Cursed Artefacts?" Ron cried out.

"Cool."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn Master Weasley, Mr Wiseman."

Ron went to open his mouth when a small shock forced his jaw shut. Chris looked across at Jared and raised an eyebrow.

He scribbled down on a note: _Did you do that?_

The reply was: _None of your business._

"Who of you can name a sword known to possess unnatural powers?"

No one raised a hand, save for Hermione.

"No one? How disappointing."

"Saves the mudblood from answer—ouch!" Draco brought his hand up to a small burn mark, possibly from being struck by electricity.

"Go have that hand seen to," Snape said and dismissed Draco with a simple wave of the hand.

"Bloody Potter," Draco grumbled.

If Draco had taken note of the seating arrangements he would have seen that Harry was in no position to fire a clean shot at him. Nor did he even have the chance to draw his wand unseen.

"_You did that,"_ Chris said telepathically to Jared.

_Of course. He deserved it._

"Halliwell. Wiseman. Pay attention."

"Sorry Professor Snape," they said as one.

"_Nice one, Yoda."_

_Thanks Kitten._

Chris blinked twice before realising what Jared said. He looked across but found Jared intently listening to whatever Snape was saying.

"_Bitch."_

_Jerk._

"_So you aren't paying attention to Snape, really. I thought you were a model student."_

_Only when I don't have telepaths invading my thoughts. Now get out and focus before I hurt you._

"_Like you–"_ Chris felt a sort of bolt of electricity hit him and he sat stunned for a moment before he felt himself falling sideways.

"Get up Halliwell!" Snape snapped at him.

"Yes Professor."

"Go sit next to Master Malfoy's partner."

"But sir, that leaves me without a partner."

"So be it Mr Wiseman. Otherwise you will be paired with me."

Jared watched as Chris sat next to boy who he heard was called Blaise. He ignored the look Chris gave him and continued to work, happy that he no longer had the annoyingly smug younger male beside him.

"_Suffer."_

_Oh this isn't over; not by a long shot, Christopher._

**Author's Note**: First and foremost, I would like to thank Crazy8ball for allowing me to work with her on a project that I had hoped would work, given it was my idea. I think we've succeeded in doing what we've set out to do. As you can see this isn't a single chapter crossover (it'd be too big for that!). We agreed to try for three chapters. Also, I'd like to apologise to Crazy8ball's fans. I'm the reason she hasn't updated, purely because I had a heap of ideas hit me while writing this so I stopped and started whenever an idea came to mind, gomenasei (Sorry).

That's all from me; I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there's a whole lot more to come in the next two.

Ja! Inquisitorchass


	80. Chapter 80

**Inquisitorchass' note: **Sorry all of Crazy8Ball's readers are forced to wait longer than usual, I wasn't distracted by new ideas this time! I swear! Just trying to further our research in the Arthurian Legends, although we aren't going to cover it all in this little side story. Once again, sorry but I'm doing my best to get this finished quickly so you can resume your regular craziness

**Crazy8ball:** Hey guys! We're getting there! YAY! Enjoy the chapter and I want to say thanks to Dracostarbo for beta-ing a chappie from Zodiac Baby for me. (I forgot to write it in that chapter...)

**Chapter Seventy Nine (The Charge - Chapter 7)**

A week after their arrival Chris jogged across the courtyard to where Jared was talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Hey Yoda,"

"Yeah Nox?"

"I was wondering, do you have your license?"

"Yeah. An Australian one."

"It'll do."

"Why?"

"We're going for a drive tomorrow."

"In what? We don't have a car."

"It's called 'renting' dumbass."

"Wh-"

Chris smirked, "Trust Jared, we're not going to get anywhere without trust."

**Break**

Chris and Jared stood in front of the Rental place, "Now remember," Chris said, holding two pieces of paper in his hand, "let me do all the talking."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Psychic." Chris said in a 'no duh' tone.

The two of them walked in and Chris lowered his sunglasses and smiled, "Hello."

"We'd like to rent a car." Chris said with a grin.

"Would you?"

"Yes," Chris replied, the smile never leaving his lips as he handed her the paper, Jared watched in fascination as the woman's eyes clouded over for a moment before clearing as she smiled and handed them a set of keys, "Here you go. It's the black mustang out the front."

Chris smiled, "That's perfect. Thank you."

Chris and Jared turned and headed out the front, Chris threw the keys over to Jared and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Any more Jedi Mind tricks I should know about?" Jared asked as they headed out of the parking lot.

Chris smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about…"

"Where are we going?"

"Prescott Street." Chris murmured and spent the next half hour directing the Gryffindor on where to go.

Finally they pulled up across the road from the red Victorian house, "Where are we?" Jared asked.

"Halliwell Manor." Chris said softly, leaning forward in his seat, "I hope."

"You hope?"

"Don't worry so much." Chris said with a smile as he got out of the car and walked across the road.

He was about to put his hand on the door handle when he heard a voice ask, "Can I help you?"

Chris turned around and grinned, "Yes, is this the Halliwell residence?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Are you a reporter? I don't-"

"No," he smiled warmly, "My name's Chris."

"I'm sure there are plenty of reporters by the name of Chris."

Chris turned to the door and held his hand up to the lock, a soft click and the door swinging open followed, he turned to her, "I'm not a reporter."

"You better come in. Quickly."

"What's the matter?"

"That," she said softly, "is punishable by death."

Chris shot a glance over his shoulder as the girl walked inside.

"Are you coming?"

"My friend's in the car."

"Just you." She said softly, closing the door behind him.

"So what's your whole name?" She demanded.

"What's yours?" he asked sarcastically.

"Melinda Jane Halliwell."

"Oh dear," he murmured, "I am in trouble."

"Why?"

"I got pushed through a vortex…my name is Christopher Halliwell."

"You're a liar!"

Chris shook his head, "I'm not." He said, "Shake my hand."

Humouring him, they shook hands and Melinda was hit with a selection of his memories that proved who he was.

"So what do you want?"

"I need to see the book. ID the bad guy and get home."

"What book?"

"Can you call-"

"Mel honey, why is the door open?"

Chris turned and stopped dead, "Mum," Melinda said, "this is Chris-"

"Black." He smiled and shook Piper's hand.

Piper looked him over critically, "What are you doing here?"

"He needs our help." Melinda said softly.

"No. We don't do that anymore." Piper said, "I'd like you to leave now."

She put her hand on Chris' shoulder to usher him out the door and Chris was thrown into a vision.

_Piper, Leo, Melinda and a slightly younger girl were sitting in the lounge watching a DVD when the door burst open._

_"What the hell is going on?" Piper screamed._

_"Shut up witch!" a member of the mob shouted at Piper._

_"We've been through this!" Piper shouted, "We're not witches!"_

_"Mel, take Charlie upstairs."_

_Before Melinda could do as she was asked someone dragged the smaller dark haired girl out into the street._

_The vision got shaky after that, like the memory wasn't real as the girl was tied to a makeshift pyre in the center of the street._

_Flames were the last thing Chris saw before he wrenched himself out of the vision._

Chris broke away from this world's version of his mother and headed to the bathroom and proceeded to wretch up his breakfast.

"You alright Chris?" Melinda asked.

"How…how old was she?"

"Seven." Melinda said stiffly, "Why didn't you tell her you're her son?"

"You've given up magic in this world for a reason. I know where I am now, where's your Aunt Prue work?"

"Bucklands."

"Why do you want to know that?"

Chris turned to see the 'middle ' sister standing in the doorway with her daughter, "I need to see the Book."

"How do you know about that?"

"His last name isn't really Black…"

"Well it is sort of, it's my biological father's last name… My name's actually Christopher Halliwell…"

"Halliwell?"

"I'm from another reality. My mum and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue came here at about the time when Aunt Phoebe was killed-"

Piper was staring at him, "I knew a man once, by the name of Sirius Black…"

"He's my Dad." Chris replied, "I found out after everyone kinda died …"

"Died?"

"Car accident." Chris replied, "A bit over a year ago. I've been living in England with Sirius and going to school there. So if you can call Aunt Prue…"

"I want to go with him." Melinda said

Piper looked hesitant, "M- Piper, I'll look out for her. My friend's out in the car as well… so she'll be safe if either a demon or random mob attacks."

"You swear it?"

"On my magic." Chris replied seriously.

Piper nodded, "Get on your way, I'll call Prue."

Chris took Melinda by the hand and dragged her outside, "Get in." Chris said as he walked around the other side of the car.

"Why is there a girl in the car?" Jared asked.

"Jared, Mel, Mel Jared. Now you've been introduced, Mel could you direct us where to go?"

**Break**

"We're here to see Prue Halliwell."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Suddenly the door to Prue's office opened, "Melinda! What a surprise." She looked at Chris, "You must be Christopher. And you I'm sorry, Piper didn't ment-"

"Aunt Prue," Mel said, "This is Jared, just ignore him."

"You've corrupted another one." Jared hissed as they followed Prue into her office.

"Lock the door."

Chris waved his hand at the door before raising it to his face to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Prue asked.

"Y, you're blonde." He laughed.

"I've been blonde for years."

"You've always been brunette where I'm from. I don't think Whitelighters are allowed to dye their hair."

"I'm a whitelighter?"

"Yup. Can I see it now?"

"What do you need it for?"

"I need to ID the bad guys. And see if I can find a way for me and Jared to get home."

Prue walked over to her safe and pulled out the book of Shadows and handed it to her 'nephew'.

Chris frowned, "It's so thin…it's not right."

"Witchcraft is punishable by death." Prue said, "Its how Phoebe died…why Charlie was…"

"I know." Chris replied as he flicked through the book.

Ten minutes of idle chit chat later Chris looked up, "Pen and paper. Now."

"What did you find?"

"I know what all this is about."

"What?" Jared asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Excalibur." Chris said as he turned the book around and pointed to the 'demon' on the page, "That's the Lady of the Lake. The guardian of the Sword. She's the one who showed Mum and Dad Excalibur was mine."

"What do you mean?"

_Wyatt and Chris were playing in the attic when a tremendous crash could be heard from down stairs, "What was that?" Seven-year old Chris asked._

_  
"Dunno." Wyatt said, "Maybe it was a demon attack."_

_Chris' eyes opened almost comically, "Mum's down there! And Auntie Paige!"_

_Orbs appeared before them, "Aunt Paige?"_

_"Boys, stay here." Paige said sternly, "We'll come get you when it's safe okay?"_

_Wyatt nodded and walked over to his baby brother as Paige orbed out, "It'll be okay Chris. Promise."_

_Suddenly, over a dozen demons flamed in followed by a woman that appeared in a torrent of water._

_Wyatt went to put up his shield but Chris stopped him, "Wait." He stared at the woman dressed in a long white dress, "She's not a total demon…she's not evil."_

_"How very astute of you Christopher." The woman said as she pulled Excalibur from the stone, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Now there is some debate in the magical world as to whom this sword belongs to."_

_"It's Wyatt's." Chris replied, "He's heaps more powerfuller then me."_

_"Sometimes, bigger things come in small packages." She said with a smile and Chris and Wyatt both held their arms out, involuntarily, "This is regrettable, but it's the only way we'll know for sure."_

_"What are you doing?" Wyatt demanded as fear grew._

_She placed the edge of the blade against their arms, "The one who bleeds is not the true heir, the one who does not is the true heir to Excalibur."_

_Chris whimpered as the blade sliced across his skin, once their arms were cut the woman put the blade back into the stone. _

"Goodbye boys." She said, Wyatt went to use his powers but one of the demons knocked him out before they flamed out.

_"Boys," Leo called up the stairs, "Come on down."_

_"Daddy!" Chris screamed, "Daddy help!"_

_There was a flurry of blue and white lights which deposited Piper, Leo and Paige before him, "This Lady…Wyatt's bleeding!" Chris cried, "And it hurts! It hurts him bad mummy! Make it stop hurting him!" Leo pulled his youngest son into a hug and began to look him over._

_"Chris, Wyatt's going to be okay. You're hurt. What happened?"_

_"Lady used Cali, said the one that didn't bleed…Cali belonged to him and da one that did wasn't the heir…Daddy, what's an heir?"_

_"What do you mean by Cali?"_

_Chris pointed across the room to Excalibur. _

_Leo's eyes widened as he stared down at Chris' small arm and the cut upon it, where there wasn't even the slightest hint of blood._

_"Oh my God…"_

_"Mummy, how's Wy?"_

_"He's okay Peanut…" Piper said, her eyes wide as she heard the story, "He's just sleeping."_

_Paige walked over to Chris, "Let's heal your arm kiddo." Paige raised her hands over the wound and the golden glow came and the wound started to heal but rather heal completely the wound simply left a small scar._

Chris rolled his arm over and they saw the scar on his the back of his forearm, "Excalibur was mine from then on." He shrugged.

"So why are _we here_?" Jared asked.

"That, Yoda, is the sixty four million dollar question."

"I mean, it's your thing. I'd never heard-"

"I know Jared. We should get Mel home and get back to school before the others get back from Hogsmeade, Dumbledore will kick our asses if we aren't." With that Chris practically dragged his 'sister' back down to the car.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Melinda said.

"Say hi to Aunt Paige for me." Chris said as Jared started the car once Melinda climbed out.

"Wait, who's Paige?"

Chris motioned for Jared to wait and stuck his head out the window to look at the woman as if she were insane, "She's Mum and the Aunts half-sister, Grandma Patty and her whitelighter had a daughter they had to put up for adoption. Her name's Paige Matthews, just in case you're interested I think she's a social worker or something."

"How can I get in contact with you?"

"You can't." Chris smiled, "This is a one time only deal. If I'm ever round again I might pop in… See ya Mellie."

With that, Chris and Jared drove off toward the car rental place.

**Break**

Orbs deposited the two students on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, "Orbing sucks as much as those portals from where I come from." Jared said.

"Nah, flaming's worse. Or shimmer-orbing. Sooo not cool. But when ya gotta do them, you gotta do them."

"Where too?"

"Clothes." Chris said simply, "A boy can't live in transfigured clothes forever Jared."

Half an hour and two bags of clothes each later, they were headed back to the castle.

**Break**

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, glaring at Jared.

"Hogsmeade." Jared replied, "What's it to you?"

"I'm gonna go Yoda."

"What about Ex-"

"Cali will be fine." Chris said with a wry grin, "See ya." The werewolf orbed up to the Founders' Rooms.

"Excalibur." He murmured, the Sword of Kings orbing into his hands. He looked up and down the blade, "What am I supposed to do?"

**Break**

"What do you know about your friend Chris?" Harry asked.

"First off he's not my 'friend'."

"His last name isn't Halliwell." Harry said.

"What is it then?"

"According to the map, it's Black." Hermione said.

"What map?" he asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said, tapping the parchment with his wand.

"What's this?"

"The Marauder's map." Harry said, "My father and his friends had it made." He pointed to a small dot on the map labelled _Christopher Black._

_"My name's Chris Perry…"_

_"My name's Chris Halliwell."_

_"My name's Christopher Black…"_

"We thought you might know what's going on?" Hermione asked, "Because the only wizards or witches with the name Black we know of are, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So?" Jared asked.

"So he's probably a Death Eater like Malfoy's parents!"

"Be quiet Ron." Hermione said.

"Look, I'm sure there's an explanation." Jared said.

"Well we want one."

"Let me talk to him okay?" Jared said, heading out of the Portrait hole and downstairs to the Founders Rooms. He pushed open the door to Slytherin's room where Chris had been staying.

"Who the hell are you?" Jared asked.

Chris looked up from Excalibur, "What are you on about?"

"Your name." Jared said, "I just got dragged into Gryffindor tower and interrogated because on Harry's stupid map your name is Christopher Black! I want answers!"

Chris smirked, "I forgot about the map." He murmured and stood up, Excalibur still in his hand.

"So tell me what's going on!" Jared said, following Chris into the Founder's Library.

"My name is Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black." Chris said calmly, "I've grown up as Christopher Halliwell until my family died. Then I discovered Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"My biological father." Chris said with a sad smile, "Sirius Orion Black. I took his name when I came to Hogwarts. Halliwell-Black's a bit too long ya know? Anything else you wish to know? Sexual orientation? Blood type? Powers? Shoe size?"

"You're going a little overboard."

"My name is Christopher Halliwell. That's what my birth certificate says. I don't care what the damn map says so get the _fuck_ out of here and leave me _alone!"_ He shouted, the walls and floor rattling. His eyes flashing amber as he turned around and tugged on a book and shoved the sword in the alcove that appeared.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Chris shrugged and started to walk past the other man. Jared's hand reached out and grabbed Chris by the shoulder sending the boy into a vision.

_"Arthur you cannot be serious!"_

_"Marcus, take the scabbard and hide it."_

_"Without it you can be wounded."_

_"I can be wounded with it old friend." The man smiled tiredly, "I just don't bleed. It's unnatural."_

_"Arthur forget this insanity-nobody is worth dying over!"_

_"I'm not doing this because of Guinevere … or Lancelot. This is about me."_

_"That is the most selfish-"_

_"Enough!" Arthur yelled, thrusting the scabbard into the man's hands, "Take Avalon and run! I don't want you dying too!"_

Chris frowned as he came out of the vision, raising a weary hand to his eyes he asked, "Know anyone named Marcus?" he asked softly.

"Why?"

"We really are here for Excalibur. Well in specific, Ava."

"Ava?"

"Avalon." Chris said, "Professor Binns was talking about it the other day."

"So what?"

"The Scabbard of Excalibur." Chris sighed, "Merlin Jared, you tell me to pay attention so why don't you?"

**Flashback**

_Chris, like many other students in the History of Magic class, was close to falling asleep. Except Jared, the annoying older man seemed wide awake._

_"And so, along with Excalibur Arthur was given Avalon," Chris' head perked up at this, " named from the island. Like the island the scabbard is said to possess many healing properties."_

_"Legend has it that while Arthur was in possession of both Excalibur and Avalon he could not be killed…" _

_Chris could not believe what he was hearing._

_"And that was how the giants were defeated in the battle of 1593."_

**End Flashback**

"He never talked about Excalibur and Avalon." Jared said.

"He did." Chris insisted, "Same day as the Giants and the battle of 1593."

"I remember that lecture. Nothing about King Arthur."

"Fine then," Chris huffed and opened the door, "Don't believe me. But I know what I heard and I know what I saw!"

**Break**

Scowling, Chris sat in the Slytherin common room listening to Pansy and Blaise arguing with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Just tell us what he's up to!" Blaise huffed.

"We can't!"

"We don't know!"

"The hell you don't!" Pansy spat.

"ENOUGH!" Chris slammed his bottle of butterbeer down on the table.

Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg all turned to look at him, "What business is it of yours Halliwell?" Vince asked.

Chris sighed and stood up, "My name is Christopher Black."

"Wh-" Blaise started but was interrupted by Chris raising his hand.

"My father was Sirius Black. Draco is my cousin, although he doesn't know it yet. I'm here to make sure Draco _doesn't _succeed. Or at least, I think that's it."

"Succeed at what?" Blaise demanded.

"Killing Dumbledore." Chris whispered.

"WHAT?" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh keep your voice down." Blaise snapped, "What is he doing in the room of requirement?"

"Fixing something. Fred and George said there's a Vanishing Cabinet in there… maybe it's that?"

"You need pairs to travel through safely… there would have to be another one." Pansy said, that seemingly dull light globe above her head suddenly going off, "The one at Borgin and Burkes!"

"We need to talk to the Gryffindors."

"What? No! We need to talk to Professor Snape!" Blaise said.

"Hell no!" Chris snapped, "You can't trust anyone that's a known Death Eater."

"Snape'd have to be a little reformed to work here… Dumbledore-"

"Is a fool." Chris spat, "Any man who would believe that Severus Snape was sorry that James and Lilly Potter were dead would have to be losing his mind."

"So what do you suggest?" Greg asked.

Chris smiled, "We're going to the Lion's Den."

**Break**

Five rather out of place Slytherins were standing out the front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Please let us in." Chris sighed.

"What's the password?"

"How the hell should we know?" Pansy snapped.

Chris rolled his eyes, "My Lady," he said, "It is of the utmost importance we speak with Harry Potter."

"I can't let you in without a password."

"Dragon Tears?"

"Nope."

Chris rolled his eyes, "This is going absolutely nowhere. Come on." With that they headed down two flights of stairs to the Founders Rooms.

"Where are we?"

"Never mind." Chris said dismissively as he pulled on the Potion Book, "Wands out. Lumos."

The five of them lit up their wands and climbed up the cobwebbed steps where Chris opened the next door and they walked into the boys dorm.

Poor Neville Longbottom.

"Nothing Personal Neville." Chris said as he grabbed the bewildered Gryffindor and headed to the common room.

"Hem, hem." Chris was pleased to find that the room was deserted except for Harry, Ron and Hermione and Jared.

"What form of insanity are you suffering from now?" Jared asked, sounding agitated.

"We need to talk." Chris said pleasantly, "I figured Neville here would be a good enough reason for you not to hex me on sight."

"As soon as you let him go-"

"Then Nev and I will be hanging out for a while huh?" Chris smiled as he sat down, motioning for his housemates to do the same, "Go sit with your friends Neville."

The minute Neville stepped away Harry went to fire a curse only to have his wand disappear in a swirl of blue and white orbs, Ron and Hermione's wands too. Jared hadn't bothered moving.

"Neville," Chris said, "Come here a moment. I think that this will go easier if we're unarmed. Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vince… if you please."

The Slytherin's grudgingly handed Neville the wands.

"Look," Chris said plainly, "Draco Malfoy is planning something. And we know what it is. We can't trust Dumbledore, certainly can't trust Snape so, well… we came to Boy wonder and the Golden Trio."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"We need to get into the Room of Requirement."

"Why?"

"We need your word you won't go to Dumbledore."

"C-"

"Your word." Chris said.

They nodded hesitantly.

"Draco is repairing the vanishing cabinet. We assume it his intention to repair it so that Death Eaters can pass from Borgin and Burkes to the Room of Requirement.'

Harry went to stand, halted when Chris held his hand out.

"What are you d-"

"It's called telekinesis. You really shouldn't give up your wand unless you know who you're talking to."

Chris placed his hands in his lap, releasing Harry from his hold.

"Good. Now listen to me and if you interrupt me again I will make you wish you're under a crucio."

"What do you have to say?" Hermione said.

"Draco, though he won't admit it, does not want to do what the Dark Lord has demanded, he knows he doesn't have it in him. But Voldemort is threatening to kill his parents."

"How do you know that?" Hermione demanded, "you've only been at the school a week."

Chris closed his eyes, "Listen to me," he sighed tiredly, "I know things."

"Know what?"

"Will you help us?" Pansy asked.

"Why should we help you help Malfoy of all people?"

"Because you're good people." Chris snapped, "And just because Draco's made some mistakes in the past…"

"He's an evil git and you guys are just as bad."

"I can see this is going nowhere." Chris sighed, climbing to his feet, "But you should know, Draco has been subjected to things far worse then you can imagine. He is the son of Voldemort's most loyal and it is _not_ what you'd believe it to be."

"Wh-"

"You're fools. All of you if you think Dumbledore will tell you how to stop him in time. Dumbledore is a fool. He's only using you. And if you can't see that… Chris picked up his wand and strolled to the portrait hole.

Pansy looked to the Gryffindors, "He's a bit temperamental."

"I think you mean 'mental'." Ron corrected.

"He's Draco's cousin." Blaise said quietly, "He's just worried."

Jared stood up and looked at the Slytherins, "I suggest you return via the normal way. I'll follow Chris and make sure he doesn't do anything…stupid."

He was about to leave when Pansy stepped in front of him.

"Why would a Gryffindor help a Slytherin?"

"Why does the sun rise every morning? For a long time people thought it was the will of the gods. It's just nature. The same as helping a fellow human. It's natural. Besides, I know him a little better than you do."

**Break**

Chris was about to enter the room of requirement when he became aware of someone standing nearby.

"What is it Yoda?"

"You really are stupid if you're going to walk into a room without someone watching your back."

"Would it kill you Yoda to accept that others are just as capable as you?"

Jared leant against the wall and looked at him, "Would it kill you to listen to me?"

Chris turned to face him and glared, "Fine."

"Good. Firstly, while I see no problem with us interacting with these people I disagree with meddling in their affairs."

"But…"

"Shut up Chris. If your cousin is supposed to do this in this world then so be it. No one has the power to change everything. We're not here to fix this world because it isn't broken."

"What would you know?"

"Harry and his friends dropped a little piece of information. You said your name is Black. Correct?"

Chris nodded before his mind kicked into the same gear as Jared's.

"I see you've come to the same conclusion. Sirius Black died in a fight between an order of magicians and Voldemorte's Death Eaters. I saw the look in Harry's eyes. It eats at him. Knowing he possibly could have saved Sirius. However. That event and what we're doing are the same. In order to gain something, we have to lose something. Save a life, lose a life."

"Do you have any other pearls of wisdom Yoda?" Chris spat, his head was lowered so Jared couldn't see his eyes.

"I do. The pain does go away."

Chris looked up at him, "I'm fine!"

"Sure, and I can sprout wings and fly. Come on; let this world sort its problems out on its own. We need to worry about two things."

"Only two?"

"Cali being our first problem. Getting home is another. Although I would imagine this Lady of the Lake you mentioned may be able to return us once we find the sword and the scabbard."

"Sure." Chris took a step back from the door, "I feel a little tired. I might just grab a few hours sleep."

"Sure, I'll wake you in time for dinner." Chris gave him an unimpressed look.

"Gently, not the 'kick you out of bed' method." Jared gave Chris a small smile.

"Trust me; meddling in the lives of others is a dangerous and often extremely painful pastime. Usually for the meddler."

"I know, wake me for dinner Yoda."

"Just make sure you get up when I wake you."

"Yeah." Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

**Break**

Chris appeared in a quiet part of Hogwarts and grabbed the shoulder of a student near him. The pair disappeared in dual swirls of orbs.

**Break**

"Was that really necessary Christopher?" Luna asked.

"I need someone to talk to who isn't like Yoda," he replied.

"Yoda?"

"Jared."

The young witch nodded, "Right. So what did you want to talk about?"

"My dad."

Luna sighed and looked at him sympathetically.

"Is he really dead?"

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes. Harry was upset for a long time. I think he still is. I think he learnt to accept that he lost his parents, but when he met his godfather he had a bit of life in him. He was grounded, in a good way. I'm sure if Harry knew you were Sirius' son he'd feel worse, knowing that he was staring into the face of someone who'd suffered because he couldn't save him."

"Yo…Jared said that if he had saved dad he would have had to lose someone else."

"It's hard Chris, we're just kids and yet we have to face things our parents wouldn't wish upon us even in a fit of insanity."

"Life sucks."

"Not always," Luna said with a smile.

**Break**

A flash of light and a dark figure appeared in a dark passageway. Upon drawing a sword from his belt the passageway was flooded in a dull glow from the blade.

The man held the sword in front of him to reveal the alcove where another sword's hilt emerging from a stone.

"Most interesting. I will need to inform the Grand Master."

He sheathed his sword as he stepped away from the alcove.

In a flash of light the man was gone.

**Break**

"Chris, dinner time!" Jared hammered his fist on the door.

It swung open to reveal Luna with a black cat in her arms.

"Luna? Wha—"

_**Slap!**_

Jared blinked as he watched the door slam shut in his face.

"What the hell was that?"

He opened the door to see Chris sitting beside Luna on the bed.

"Okay children, playtime's over," he said, casting a cold stare over them.

"You're just in time to join us," Chris said with a grin.

"I'd rather not. Besides, we need to eat. And I'm sure you'll have a chance to talk to your cousin, if you still want to meddle in this world's affairs."

"No. You're right. For once."

"I'm sorry Christopher; however, I'm only sorry you're upset, not for what I said."

"That's rather harsh Jared," Luna stated.

"Life is a harsh lesson. Now come on, before we make a scene when we enter the hall."

Chris slowly climbed off the bed. He and Jared looked at each other and for the first time since arriving, Chris felt respect for the older man. Just a little, and he wouldn't openly admit it, but it was there.

Luna walked past Jared and left them.

"When dinner is over I'd like to chat about some things. The sooner we figure out what to do, the sooner you can be with your father. And your world."

"Thanks Jared."

Jared smiled, "Come on Nox, let's get some food."

**Break**

A man dressed in black moved effortlessly through the mass of robed men. His eyes constantly scanning for another passage forward. A sword hanging from his belt.

He approached a door guarded by men in golden armour, spears barring him entry.

"The Grand Master is expecting me," he said.

The spears moved and the door opened.

He entered the room and walked over to an area hidden behind a curtain.

"Grand Master, I have news you'll find interesting."

"Speak."

"The sword is in this world."

A moment of silence followed.

"We cannot allow them to reunite. Have your best eyes watching it, and post twice the number of guards on the chamber."

"As you command."

The man bowed and began to leave.

"Tristran, fail and Arthur's death will be for nothing."

---


	81. Chapter 81

_A/N: Hey guys, this is just a little teaser of an up coming chapter, the next chappie should be up soon… (co writer's willing), so thank you all for being so patient, it's been slow going, mostly because I got a job (finally! The crowd cheers) and… my lap top packed it in and I lost ALL chapters of 'What if you weren't a Halliwell?' past and future so I'm sort of winging it._

_Love you all!_

**Teaser…**

_She flamed into the cabin of the truck, surprising the driver, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she sunk her fist into his chest. The Phoenix mark on her arm burning as she took his life._

_She flamed out a few moments before the semi trailer slammed into the black limousine she knew to be carrying the Halliwell family in it's entirety._

_She screwed her eyes shut as the limo burst into flames. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, "I'm so sorry." She whispered again, before turning and heading back to the apartment._

………………………………

What did she do?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The one thing demons have been trying to do for twenty years," he said angrily, "she killed the Charmed Ones."


	82. Chapter 82

**Inquisitorchass:**This is it! The big one! The one we've all been—

_**Whack!**_

**Crazy8Ball hits him with a Beater's Bat.**

**Crazy8Ball:** Sorry it's late. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eighty Two**

Chris frowned as he found himself standing in an unfamiliar room. It looks like a private room in a hospital. He looked over at the bed and saw a young man standing near it. A woman lay wired up to a life support system.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably; he could see who the young man was.

Jared looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

Jared glared at him for a moment then sighed.

"No point hiding what this is then. Christopher, this is my mother."

Chris looked at the woman and frowned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's dying. She'll be dead in another ten seconds."

Sure enough the machines started sounding alarms as the ten seconds came and passed. People came and went but their features were blurred. By now Chris knew he'd dream-walked into Jared's dreams; or nightmare as it would appear.

Suddenly the room changed to a different layout. The general scene was the same though. A woman lay in a hospital bed wired up to various machines keeping her alive.

"This is my cousin. She picks up soon. Wakes up. Don't let it fool you though; this is still a nightmare for me."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The machines started reacting. A nurse came in as the woman began to wake.

"…_Jared…"_

Out of instinct Jared reached out and took the woman's hand.

"Hey Sarah. Glad you're awake." _"I'm here Sarah."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Jared's face darkened, "I know."

"_What for? You're going to make it aren't you?"_

"_Don't cry."_

"I won't." _"I'm trying…"_

"_Take care of your sister. You're a good man. You…just gotta keep…walking…"_

Jared didn't reply as the machines starting sounding alarms again. This time it was different, she wasn't getting better. She was going downhill. Fast.

"_Sarah? Sarah?! Don't go! Please don't go!"_

The room darkened. Chris barely noticed rain hitting the window.

Jared stood up from the bed, his eyes never leaving the hand he'd held onto.

"Time to leave Christopher."

"Jared…"

"Just shut up and get out here."

Jared walked over and pushed Chris out the door.

The pair suddenly found themselves in a room with a boy lying in bed at home. He looked sick.

"Chris, what the hell happened? This isn't my…"

"It's my dream. You must have crossed over when you pushed me through the door. To dream-walk you need an arch of some type, usually doors. Anyway, this is only the beginning."

Jared nodded, preferring to remain quiet; Chris had at least paid that much respect during his time in Jared's dream.

The scene changed to them being at an intersection. Jared noticed that it was one Chris had been unsure about during their brief time in the States not too long ago.

"Count to five."

Jared remained silent. Despite the fact he had questions, he knew Chris was most likely to be unwilling to answer them.

A car came down the road; Jared's enhanced eyesight caught a number of faces that were somewhat familiar.

"Now."

The moment the car entered the intersection another ran straight into it. Both exploding shortly afterwards.

The scene quickly reverted to the young boy in the bed. He sat up breathing heavily, sweat covering his body. He began to cry.

Jared turned to walk away when he felt something in the back of his mind. A smile crossed his face.

"Let's do one last trip before I send you back to your head. This one should be better."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Jared grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through a doorway.

They found themselves standing in a living room. A little girl sat playing with some toys.

"_Tanith!"_

The girl looked up and smiled, _"Uncle Jared!"_

She jumped up and ran past Chris and Jared, they weren't past of the dream.

"I always put myself outside my body in these dreams."

"You control them?"

"Just my point of view."

A slightly younger Jared entered the room with the girl in his arms.

"_When's mummy coming home?"_

"Well past her bedtime." _"Soon."_

The little girl wrapped her arms around Jared's waist and laughed, _"Will you stay until she comes home?"_

Chris noticed something about this other Jared. He was different to the one standing beside him. Different to the one showing him this dream.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I feel as though since I ended up seeing your dreams, you have right to see mine. My reason for fighting, my reason for living, is that little girl. My niece."

Chris looked at the girl again and still found it odd seeing Jared so happy and laughing as he actually played with the toys his niece had out.

"You really are a hard person to understand."

"I know."

Jared looked at his watch and sighed, "It's almost time to wake. You'd better leave."

Chris nodded and headed for a doorway. He stopped for a moment and looked at the little girl laughing as 'Uncle Jared' played another one of her games. It felt almost cruel seeing it, given he could have been an uncle one day if the accident…

He turned and left Jared to his dreams.

**Line Break**

Jared woke to the sound of rain. He blinked and sat up, groaning as a number of joints protested at the early awakening.

He slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Normally rainy days made him feel low. As though he had lost something.

_I did loose something on a rainy day._

He turned to gather fresh clothes and make ready for another day at Hogwarts. Though he silently hoped it was his last in this world.

He walked past his window again when he paused. He looked back out the window before a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Bloody brilliant."

**Line Break**

Chris looked up as Jared appeared in the Founder's Library.

"Sleep well Chris?"

"…"

"Chris?"

"Go away."

Jared stood nearby and watched as Chris stood up and went to walk away. He grabbed Chris' arm. To both their surprise and relief, Chris didn't have a vision.

"Let go, Yoda."

"Chris, if it's about the dreams. I'm sorry. The reason I showed you my niece was…"

"To rub my face in the fact you have a family! I know that! Okay! You just loved rubbing my nose in the fact you have a happy life!"

Jared's face became unreadable for a moment.

_**SLAP!**_

Chris blinked as his head turned sharply to the side as it began to sting.

"I never once thought of rubbing any nose in the fact I have a niece! Every time I wield my sword I'm terrified that one day I would have to fight to save her life! I live with the fear that she could become a target! The same goes with my sister! Neither knows I fight this war I've fought for these years. If I have offended you Chris. I'm sorry."

Chris pulled his arm free, "…whatever…"

"I wouldn't touch the door hand…" Chris flung the door open telekinetically before he walked through and slammed in shut behind him.

"I think a lead balloon would have floated a bit longer."

He shook his head before disappearing in a flash.

**Line Break**

"Chris!"

The young man quickened his pace as Jared caught up to him. His only problem was that Jared was matching his stride with ease.

"Listen, I think I've…"

"I don't want to hear it."

Jared stopped and watched as Chris took a few steps.

"I've found a way home! I've found Avalon!"

**Line Break**

Hermione looked around and frowned, neither Chris nor Jared were at breakfast.

"Have any of you seen Jared this morning?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, meaning no.

"Luna?"

The young witch in question looked up from one of her books, yet again upside down.

"The water lady probably took them home."

"Water lady?"

Luna returned to reading her book, leaving everyone more than a little confused.

**Line Break**

"Alright Yoda, spill it."

"Look out the window and tell me what you see."

Chris looked out the window and then turned back to Jared, "What am I meant to see?"

"The lake."

"Yeah, there's always been one here."

"Who brought us here?"

"The Lady of the lake."

"Why?"

"So we could find Avalon."

"Right. But! Why would she need us _here_ if she could have just given you Avalon?"

Chris shrugged.

"You idiot!"

"What?!"

"She doesn't have it! It makes perfect sense. She would need the wielder of Excalibur to secure it for her thus killing two birds with one stone."

"What about you?"

"That I haven't figured out. Unless there's a problem getting to it, like say…a few guards that are immune to magic. Or that it's a magic dead zone. I don't actually use magic so that won't be a problem for me to fight them."

"Okay then, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Avalon."

"Um…well, you see…it's kinda like this…"

"You don't know."

"No, but I know someone who might."

Chris smiled, "I'm starting to like you."

"So who knows where Ava is?" Chris asked sceptically.

"Well, I'm thinking this world's version of you."

Chris frowned, "Right… how do you figure that seeing as she's well, dead?"

"You're a wizard aren't you? Summon her. I'm sure there's some deep dark incantation out there you can use."

"I resent being called a wizard. I'm a witch."

"You don't look like a girl."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Where I'm from it's witch regardless of gender."

"Okay, fine, do you have a spell or what?"

"There's one I think should work. I mean…just get some candles!"

Jared took a glance at the troubled look on Chris' face and asked, "Where do you keep them?"

Chris flicked his hands and a circle of white candles appeared between them, "Alright, lets try this…"

Blood of my blood I summon thee 

_Blood of my blood come to me,_

_Cross now the great divide._

Chris' eyes narrowed as he watched the circle, "Damn…that one usually works."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

A smile flittered across Chris' face, "Just one. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Up there." Chris said, dissolving in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing Up There.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded.

Chris spun around and saw John White standing there, "My name is Christopher. I'm looking for Charlie Halliwell."

"Charlie Halliwell is dead."

Chris folded his arms across his chest, "C'mon John, I need to talk to her and I know you can do this. For the world's sake."

"What does Charlie Halliwell have to do with saving the world?"

"Everything." Chris replied, "Can I talk to my sister? Please."

"Your sister?"

"Oh, didn't I introduce myself properly?" Chris laughed, "My name is Chris Halliwell."

"_Another_ _one_?"

"Yep. Halliwell born and bred, look, I think Charlie might be able to tell me where Avalon is."

"Avalon? The Scabbard for Excalibur?"

Chris grinned, "Yup. The one and only, so what do you say, one afterlife gateway courtesy of John White or do I have to do it myself?"

"What happened to bring you here?"

"Here-here or this world here?"

"This world Christopher."

"Well the Lady of the Lake pushed me through a portal. I've kinda had to figure the rest out for myself you know? So can I talk to Charlie or not?"

"Follow me." Chris and John walked through the Golden doors of the Elder's Chambers. John, dipping his hands in the bowl waved his hand in a 'wax on, wax off' motion before a portal opened, "Alright, This portal will open again in half an hour. Then you have to be out. Keep in mind she's only seven."

"Thanks." Chris said as he walked through the portal.

Chris' eyes closed for a moment as a feeling of complete relaxation washed over him, he opened his eyes and looked around, it was like he'd just stepped through a portal hole into another world again, except this one was like a forest.

"Charlie?" Chris called, as he saw an image of a dark hared girl running though the trees.

Chris' mind went into a sort of vision as he started to chase after her, "Charlie!"

He disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and when he reformed he almost collided with the little girl.

Emerald green eyes looked up to him as she extended her hand, he took it and she led him through the trees silently, "Where are we going?"

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, and pulled a little harder, the two of them stared at the building over the hill, Chris felt his right hand burn, looking down he saw the green and red blood, "I don't understand."

Chris pushed open the doors, "Charlie talk to me, please…"

They walked silently down the halls of the compound, "Where are we…"

_**Jared knows more then he's saying. He knows Marcus and Marcus holds the key… but Marcus is dead. A new being holds the power and he has eyes at Hogwarts. The Grandmaster's watching you.**_

"Why?" Chris asked.

_**Because Arthur's knights believe the Sword and the Scabbard must not be reunited. Arthur gave up immortality to separate them. They are terrified of the power the reunited weapons will possess. But you must reunite them, because it is the only way for you to defeat Voldemort.**_

_**And the demons that are plaguing you.**_

They came to a Great Hall with two people in golden armor crossing their spears, Charlie waved her hand and the spears parted and the two versions of the one being walked into the hall, "Where are we going?"

_**The Chamber. Avalon has rested here for millennia almost. It is time that they were reunited Chris. But you need to be careful.**_

"Why?"

_**Because the Knights of Camelot will stop at nothing in their attempts to kill you.**_

"Why? I mean, aren't the knights supposed to be good?"

"_**Because the ability to be wounded and not die is essentially the ultimate power. And as you know, absolute power corrupts absolutely. You are Excalibur's heir. As I was Avalon's. You were meant for them both, but answer me this brother, who do you think started the witch trials that killed our ancestors? That killed Aunt Phoebe and that eventually killed me?**_

Chris' eyes narrowed, "But…what about them serving the greater good? I mean wasn't that what Arthur was all about? Protecting innocents?"

_**Even the most noble of teachings can be distorted over time. And sometimes we have nothing to blame but ourselves.**_

"Are you saying that they forgot on purpose?"

_**They did what they thought was right… even if it did destroy everything Arthur and Merlin taught them.**_

Chris pushed open the next set of doors they came to which led to a circular room, sort of like the one from the Department of Mysteries except there was only one door, and in the centre of the room on an alter lay Excalibur's companion piece, Avalon.

_**Abandon hope, all ye who enter here…**_

"Okay, now what the hell does that mean?"

_**It means, be wary of your friends as they may become enemies. **_Charlotte's emerald eyes looked to the portal,_**"It's time you were leaving Christopher. Be well and be careful.**_

"Thanks Charlie." Chris hugged the small girl before walking through the portal and back into 'Up There.'

"You took your time."

"My apologies, John. I never meant to delay you."

"Find the answers you were seeking?"

"That I did. Sort of. Can I call on you if I need help?"

"I suppose… "

"Thanks Johnny." Chris grinned as he orbed back to Hogwarts.

**Line Break**

"I'm back!" Chris called.

"Where have you been?" Jared demanded, "You just orbed out."

"I went Up There. I spoke to Charlie."

"What did she have to say?"

"Your friends, those who were the Knights of Camelot…"

"What about them?"

"Um…corrupted. Spies at Hogwarts… what else, oh yeah, they have Ava and Marcus is dead here."

"Really? How'd he manage to piss someone that much?"

"I don't know. Fuck, Charlie's only seven. One can only know so much. But your ties with the order are our way in."

"How do you figure that?"

"I told you, they have Ava. So we go there and get it."

**Line Break**

"They found what they came for?"

"Yes, Grandmaster, but only the boy. The man remained in the mortal realm."

"Hmm…the man has displayed a number of traits that would make him equal to us. I believe we shall wait. If this…Christopher is from another world, then perhaps his friend is from another as well. One different to ours, and the boy's."

"You would allow them to enter unchallenged, Grandmaster?"

"Yes, I see the storm that surrounds the man being used against the boy. Use whatever means to ensure he challenges the boy. I have a feeling they

**Line Break**

Chris pushed the doors open, "Abandon hope all ye who enter here…" he murmured.

"What does that mean?" Jared hissed.

"Give me your sword." Chris whispered.

"You've got your own!"

"Listen to me. There's a spell… it turns the members of the Order—" Chris paused when Storm Caller was pointed at his neck, "Damnit."

"You cannot take Avalon."

Chris flung himself back, drawing Excalibur as he fell, "I don't want to hurt you, Jared."

"You cannot take Avalon." Jared brought his sword around in a move to decapitate him. Chris ducked and rolled clear.

"Snap out of it Yoda!" Before Chris could get to his feet Jared swung again, missing him by a mere inch.

Orbing to the other side of the chamber Chris used his free hand to throw a fireball. Jared ducked out of the way. Chris took this moment to summon a handbow and fired.

Jared brought his sword around and deflected it away before throwing a lightning bolt at Chris who dodged it.

"Clearly you have some anger management issues," he teased before orbing away from another lightning bolt.

Taking a different approach Jared slid his sword back into its scabbard before a black long bow appeared in his right hand. "Put down your sword and leave. Avalon cannot leave this chamber."

Chris watched as Jared pulled back and fired. Despite the older man's claims of moving faster than…well, normal an arrow would still follow the standard rules of motion. Freezing the arrow in mid-air before making burst into flames Chris moved to try and see where Jared had gone. He'd simply vanished!

Another step and the hairs on his neck stood up. Rolling forward he moved clear of Jared's attack, barely.

"Okay, that's it!" Chris lunged forward with Excalibur and watched as Jared effortlessly parried.

He swung again, Jared parried.

Again, Jared parried.

Again, this time Jared sidestepped.

"And Vernon calls Harry a freak," he growled as he moved to attack again, this time Jared used the force behind Chris' attack to disarm him. By some bizarre twist of fate Excalibur landed near the center of the chamber.

Right next to where Avalon lay.

Wasting no time Chris ran over and dived for Excalibur. Jared ran after him, his sword ready to strike. As soon as he had hold of Excalibur he turned and parried Jared's attack, magical energy arcing along the length of both blades.

"I'm through asking for you to snap out of it!" Chris launched a fireball at point blank range. Yet again Jared amazed and amused him. He disappeared only to reappear a few meters away.

Chris took the moment to get to his feet. Realizing where they stood he turned and grabbed the scabbard as Jared lunged blade first at him. Chris moved to parry but watched as the blade passed his defenses.

The sword slammed through Chris' stomach, Chris fell forward as the hilt drove the blade deeper… his fingers desperately clasping Avalon as he fell back, dropping Excalibur from his right hand.

The spell on Jared broke the second Chris fell to the floor, it took him a few seconds to realise what exactly had transpired. Chris lay their breathing heavily, his left hand clutching Avalon tightly, his right hand over the gaping wound in his stomach, the blood spilling over his fingers just a little as Avalon slowed Chris' bleeding until it was just a rather nasty looking wound.

"Good to know it works huh?" Chris laughed weakly.

"Shit Chris, could you have warned me beforehand? You gonna be alright?" Jared asked as he pulled Avalon over Chris' shoulder.

"Oh you know, fatal gaping wound in my gut, other then that everything's just peachy."

Jared helped him up, Chris held out his hand, "Cali." Excalibur orbed from the floor and into the one of Chris' hands that was not wrapped around Jared's neck.

"Shouldn't you put it in Avalon?"

"Not until I'm healed."

The two of them walked from the chamber only to come face to face with the entire Order of Camelot, their swords pointed at them.

Chris' lips curled into a snarl, "It is over now. Avalon is mine!"

"Return the sword and the scabbard."

Chris' eyes narrowed and he raised a bleeding hand, "I don't think so."

The force of the telekinetic blast threw the knights back into the wall and into unconsciousness. Seconds later, they orbed.

"Poppy!" Chris yelled as they materialised in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey came running out, "What-" she looked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, "This is taking House rivalries too far!"

"It was nothing like that." Jared said as he helped Chris on to a bed, "But as soon as we take Ava off him, he's going to start bleeding again."

"What happened?"

"I got stabbed. Can't you tell?"

"I am not one to joke about a student's wellbeing Mr Halliwell!"

"Play nice Chris, healers don't like those jokes."

"Oh shut up Wiseman, you did it."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as she handed Chris two healing potions, "He did this?"

"Yeah," Chris said as he swallowed the first bottle, "He was under a spell though. Kinda like the Imperious. It's okay. Why can't these things ever taste nice?"

"Because annoying little Slytherins don't deserve them." Jared smirked.

"Shut up Wiseman. You are so lucky I'm incapacitated at the moment or I'd be kicking your ass!"

"You and what army?"

Then, as if by the metaphorical sort of magic, Christopher Halliwell remembered that, as the youngest son of Piper Halliwell he did in fact have magical powers.

Jared too, realised this when he was suddenly drenched.

"Magic doesn't work on you my arse." He laughed.

"Very funny." Jared growled, "You're lucky you're in that bed or—"

"You've attacked him once already, Mr Wiseman. I should think one stab wound would be enough for today, perhaps?"

Chris looked up, "Professor Dumbledore…"

"Mister Black," Dumbledore smiled wryly, "Or should we start calling you King Christopher?"

"I think his head's big enough as is, sir." Jared muttered.

"So you know?"

"Yes Mister Black, I do. I must say, congratulations are in order. It is not every day that a teenager manages to break into the Order of Camelot and retrieve Avalon, of all things…"

Chris smiled softly at Jared, "I had help sir."

"Yes, Mister Wiseman, ten points to Gryffindor…"

"See," Chris smirked to the Gryffindor, "you almost kill me and you get rewarded."

"Damn! Should have finished the job, might have got more points." Jared gave a grin to show he was joking.

"Halloween is tomorrow gentlemen, I'm sure you know what that means."

"Sorry Headmaster, I don't." Jared said.

"Oh," Chris smirked, "didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I can make a portal for us tomorrow. I'll drop you in your world, make another and hopefully go home."

"You make it sound like you're giving me a ride home in a car."

Chris smiled and leant back on the bed as Madam Pomfrey continued her scans, "It's a fairly simple thing you know, we say the spell, jump through the portal and we should get back there…"

"Should?"

"Well there are no guarantees in life Yoda."

"I must insist you all leave." Madam Pomfrey said, "Now. Mister Halliwell needs his rest if he hopes to be out of this Hospital Wing in time for tomorrow."

Headmaster and student left the room and the Matron turned to her patient, "Mister Halliwell, this wound will never fully heal."

The cat like smile never fully left his lips as he looked down at his torso, "I know that Poppy." He showed her his arm, "This is the only mark I'll ever bear from Excalibur's blade, seems fitting we should have something to remind us of Avalon's power also…"

Chris sat up, wincing at the dull throb radiating from his scars, not pain exactly, but more like a magical pulse, his sword arm connected to his front and back straight to the three entwined magical cores inside him. The witch, the wizard and the Shadow Veela could all feel the change.

Destiny had been changed.

**Line Break**

Jared came back to the Hospital Wing with Draco, Pansy and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, hugging the injured teen tightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Crabbe and Goyle were in the perfect bodyguard pose at the end of the bed.

"Can I see the scar?" Goyle asked. Chris beamed at the wizard and lifted his shirt, "Cool."

Blaise's dark eyes were watching the newest Slytherin, who's hand was tracing lightly over his newest scars.

"Can I see Ava-"

Avalon and Excalibur orbed into his hands, "I think it's high time these two were reunited. You guys might wanna stand back… just in case."

And then it happened, the dark haired witch rose both sword and scabbard together and slowly slid Excalibur into Avalon.

Once the two were fully connected Chris was thrown into a vision.

"_Take Excalibur and throw it in the lake!"_

"_But my lord-"_

"_Now! Give that witch back her sword!" Yelled a dying Arthur, who, in Chris' mind, looked quite like himself._

When Chris opened his eyes again everyone in the Hospital Wing was staring at him, "What?"

"When you had your vision… you transformed." Jared said, still staring at the Slytherin, "you had wings…and you were looking like well… King Arthur."

"Kinda fitting seeing as this sword belongs to him right?"

"You said something." Blaise said quietly.

Chris turned sharply to the Vampire, "What did I say?"

"_Take Excalibur and throw it in the lake. Now! Give that witch back her sword."_

Chris pushed the covers off the bed and climbed out, "Where are you going?" Jared demanded.

"To give the witch back her sword." Chris said, "The Lady of the Lake owes us a few favours I think. Like the spell home."

"I thought you knew that."

The Slytherin laughed, "C'mon." he orbed them to the lake, Excalibur and Avalon slung over his shoulder.

Drawing Excalibur he shouted, "Hey, I found my answers!"

Swinging Excalibur in a wide arc he threw it into the lake, the others watched in wonder as a hand reached up and caught the sword by the hilt.

Slowly, the arm rose out of the water, slowly becoming a woman, who walked above the water to get to the group of students.

Chris folded his arms across his chest and glowered at her, "You're late."

"In a perpetually bad mood as always Christopher?"

"Getting thrown into an alternate universe, fatally stabbed…I think I'm allowed to get into a bad mood after this crap."

"You said you found your answers."

"Yup. Things are all hunky dory power wise now."

"And what about working as a team?"

"Totally down pat. Jared and I are going home tomorrow. Just wondering if I need the Charmed Ones to do it."

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Go with your gut Christopher. I've told you before…"

"I know, follow your instincts." He sighed and held out his hand, "Can I have my Sword back?"

She handed it back to him and he re-sheathed it as she walked away.

"My head hurts." Chris whispered.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"Probably not. Running after women who live in lakes generally isn't the smart thing to do after being, and I quote, 'fatally stabbed'," Jared said, though he did have a look of concern.

Chris shook his head, "We need to get back to the Hospital Wing."

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and Christopher Halliwell passed out, falling right into Blaise.

"He's freezing." Blaise said worriedly.

"Come on," Jared said, grabbing Blaise's shoulder and shifting them back to the Hospital Wing; where Madam Pomfrey was in a right state.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, "I told you he wasn't to get out of bed!"

"Madam Pomfrey, there's something wrong." Blaise said as he placed him down on the bed, "He's freezing to the touch."

Chris' green eyes opened slightly and to the other's shock, they were glowing as he whimpered in pain, his hands clutching at the scar on his abdomen, "It hurts."

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, "Both of you! Now!"

The minute Blaise and Jared left the room Chris's eyes opened and seemed to be back to normal.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better.' Chris said softly, "I don't know quite what happened."

"I believe it's something to do with that power boost of yours…" She trailed off as Chris' hand left his abdomen covered in blood, "you're bleeding again." She waved her wand and Chris was in a pair of standard issue hospital pajamas, his clothes neatly folded by his bed. Excalibur and Avalon laying neatly on top of the pile.

Chris sighed, "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey."

The Matron half smiled, "So what were you doing that was so important?"

"Summoning the Lady of the Lake." Chris murmured, "Trying to figure out a way home."

"I see." She nodded and cast a few more charms on him, "Now that should stop the bleeding, providing you don't get out of bed again. Do you want something to help you sleep?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Chris said absently as she handed him a sleeping potion, "Thanks."

**Five hours later**

Chris could sense someone beside him as he slept, as the potion wore off he half opened his eyes and could make out the slightly blurry figure of a big black dog, "You're dead." He slurred groggily.

_/Am I who you think I am?/ _the dog barked.

"You're Snuffles aren't you?"

"_Is he_?" A little girl appeared next to the dog, patting its head while staring at Chris, "_Is any of this what you really think it is? How do you know you're not still in the coma?_"

"I woke up." He said dumbly.

"_Did__you__really?_" she asked, suddenly morphing into Voldemort, causing Chris to scramble back in the bed, "_Or__are__you__still__seeing__things__in__your__sleep?_" he asked.

"I woke up." Chris shouted as the Hospital Wing suddenly became the Veil Room, and Chris was inside that him's body, walking slowly down the stairs toward a grinning Lord Voldemort.

"_Whatever reality you're in Black, you can't hide from me. Now to show you what terror really is…"_

The stone walls became dirt and stone and there was a large heavy metal door in front of him.

Chris looked around him and was flooded with dread three dementors were hovering around him, Voldemort crouched down before him, _"You can't escape me."_ One of Voldemort's fingers came closer, tracing down the stab wound, Chris felt it split open again.

"This isn't real. It's not real." Chris muttered as the Dementors began to circle him, "I'm in the Hospital Wing."

"_You're in Azkaban, just like the mongrel father you couldn't save…"_

"No!" The scream ripped its way out of his throat, "NO!"

Chris bolted upright, his eyes wide open in terror, "Are you alright Mr Black?"

He turned to see Dumbledore sitting by his bed, "H…how long have you been there?"

"That must have been some nightmare." Dumbledore said, Chris nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Voldemort…" he shook his head, "It was just a nightmare. What time is it?"

"Oh about three in the morning…" Dumbledore said casually.

"So what are you doing here?"

"You've been shouting in your sleep." He explained, "I thought perhaps I might, after three weeks, get some answers. After all, you were talking in different voices and tongues that haven't been spoken in for many years at Hogwarts…."

"Draco Malfoy is trying to kill you." He blurted in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, thank you Mister Halliwell, I am quite aware of this."

"Talk to him then!"

"He will come to me when he's ready."

"The Astronomy Tower in six months time after you've collected the fake Horcrux is too damn late Sir!" he said angrily.

"What is it you know Mister Halliwell."

"Professor McGonagall will be headmistress before the school year is out." He said, pushing himself up, "Now I've got to go wake Jared up."

"Why?"

"To help me sort out our way home, after all I don't know everything about inter - dimensional travel, do I?"

"Let me check your abdomen first Mister Black." He said softly, "To make sure you're healed enough."

Christopher Halliwell was walking towards the library when he was thrown into a vision.

_Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were in the school library, each holding the swords that represented their houses, "Are you sure about this?" Helga asked._

"_Yes." Rowena replied, "The right people will find these when the time is right."_

Chris grinned wryly, "You English people are so weird." He muttered.

**Line Break**

"So wait," Draco interrupted again, "you need mine and Potter's blood to open this portal?"

"Yes." Chris repeated, "and if you ask me that again I'll hit you."

Chris picked up the piece of chalk and finished drawing the triquetra.

"What happened to this Power of Three thing the Lady of the Lake was talking about?"

Chris shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Each generation is more powerful then the next, and here, the Power of three doesn't exist."

The chalk triquetra deepened into the stone floor, Chris and Jared stood there with their trunks in their hands, swords strapped to their backs. Chris held his athame in his hand, slicing it across his palm, then passed it to Harry who rather hesitantly copied and then to Draco who wiped the athame on Goyle's robe before copying the other two, the distaste evident on his features.

"_In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place. " _

The triquetra widened into a shimmering blue force field, the boys smiled at their friends

After saying their goodbyes Chris turned to Jared, "Ready, Yoda?"

"As I'll ever be," Jared murmured, looking down at the portal.

"It's been fun, almost dying and all."

"I have a theory why we could use powers in that magic dead-zone."

"Go on."

"You're the heir of Excalibur. My powers are sourced from those keeping the chamber magic free. We both had a loophole and it let us use magic."

Chris shrugged, "Works for me, Yoda."

Jared smirked, "Look after that sword, Snowy."

Chris laughed, "Sure, Jared."

"And try not to get yourself killed."

Chris laughed and hoisted his trunk up, "Let's go." Chris replied, and with a final nod to Dumbledore Chris and Jared stepped into the portal.

The other watched as the pair disappeared, followed shortly after by the triquetra.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who or what is a Yoda?"

**Line break**

It was the thirty-first of October during the night's feast when above the school a blue triquetra opened in the enchanted ceiling and a flurry of black robes followed by a green trunk fell through the portal.

The robes rose and straightened themselves out to reveal Christopher Halliwell-Black in Slytherin robes.

He looked up to the high table, then to the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables making sure he was in the right reality and a smile threatened to split his face, "Happy Halloween everybody!"

**End**

I can assure you, loyal readers, that Jared did make it back to his world. Whether he completed his task is not important to this fic. The Charge is being removed from my account, those of you who read it, thank you. I am working on one or two other HP fics, but rest assured.

My updated will be more…frequent.

I've learnt from my mistakes…mostly.

Inquisitorchass


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Sirius was the first to move, covering the distance between the High table and the middle of the Great Hall in a matter of seconds.

"Chris?"

Chris winced as his father pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "Ow! Dad, not too tight!"

"Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"School." Chris said, "I'm still healing around the middle."

"Healing?"

Chris pulled his shirt up a little so his father could see the scar he'd been left, "I'm okay though. Oomph!" Chris was almost knocked over when Bella, Shades and Luca all pounced on him at once.

"Kitten!"

"Shady! Baby Bird! Luca!" Chris laughed.

Luca grabbed the teenager by the chin, turning his face to him, "What song was playing in the 'stang the time your parents found out about us?"

"Animals by Nickleback. Your middle name's Adam. Draco malfoy is my cousin, Harry Potter is my brother through magic and adoption. Bianca was Wyatt'sgirlfriend…. You and I were together until my family died. Anything else you need to know before you believe it's me?"

"You could have stopped at telling me my middle name was Adam." Luca said wryly.

"Then why did you let me talk?"

"Because I missed you."

Nobody missed the tinge of red spread over his cheeks.

"Mister Black," Dumbledore's voice rung over the whispers as he stood, "perhaps we could continue this reunion in my office?"

Chris nodded and with a smile replied, "Of course sir."

Line Break 

"Christopher, I must say I am impressed." Dumbledore said when Chris finished his tale, "I thought the Order of Camelot were only legends… but to come away with Excalibur's long sought after companion piece, terrific. You've already proven just how powerful Avalon is by showing us your newest scar."

Chris nodded, "Yes, it's a bit like that. Isn't it?" He yawned, "Sir, are there any more questions?"

Dumbledore smiled genially, "Go to bed Christopher, sleep well."

Chris pushed himself up from his seat, "Goodnight Professor."

Followed by the others Chris left the office, with Dumbledore thinking, _Damn…he's back._

Line Break 

The witching hour found Chris, not asleep on his own but lying in a bed in the Founders' rooms with Shades, Luca and Bella, peacefully asleep.

Luca was behind Chris, the way they always slept, his arm protectively wrapped around the Shadow Veela. Chris's eyes fluttered open as the clock finished chiming midnight, his mind drifting back to a conversation he'd had with the other Hermione.

_"Tell me something I don't know." Chris murmured. _

_"There is no way I would ever be your girlfriend."_

_Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"_

_"Whatever reality, I love Ronald."_

_Chris smiled wryly, as he leant back in one of the comfortable armchairs of the library, "So then Miss Granger, why would a nice intelligent girl like yourself, date me?"_

_Hermione cocked her head to the side to study him, "You're handsome. I'll give you that, caring, smart…that's good… and you're powerful."_

_Chris nodded thoughtfully, "I see, anything else?"_

_"No. Power just about covers it."_

_Chris raised an eyebrow, "I see. But what is it, may I ask, that attracts you to Ronald?"_

_"Love."_

_Chris smiled and brushed his hair behind his ear, "So why then, are we together?"_

_"There would have to be some kind of reason. Did I know about your power?"_

_"No. Not really."_

_"Hmm… you were a mystery. That would be it."_

_"And let me guess, Ron's an open book? One with pictures I assume."_

_"He's my best friend."_

_"On that side of the coin, why aren't you dating Harry?"_

_"There are some places I won't go."_

_"But are perfectly happy to let others right?" Chris asked dryly, "I mean, you pushed him to get with Cho… and given half a chance you'll push the Ginny thing right?"_

_"Who's he with in your world?"_

_Chris laughed, " You wouldn't like it."_

_"I asked you a question."_

_"Pansy Parkinson."_

_"A Slytherin? He's dating a Slytherin?"_

_"Hysterics much?" Chris laughed._

Emerald eyes blinked sleepily, adjusting to the lack of light he gently disentangled himself from the Phoenixes.

"Where are you going Kitten?" Luca growled sleepily.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just wanna get something from Gryffindor Tower."

"Mkay…"

Chris padded softly out of the bedroom and down towards the Founders Library, smiling warmly as he felt a familiar sense of security wrap around him as his eyes fell upon the Book.

He sat down on the couch and pulled the book into his lap, "Hello old friend." He smiled, "I missed you."

It was in the Founders Library, slumped over the Book of Shadows, Luca found Chris sound asleep hours later.

"Wake up Sleepyhead." Luca said, easing the Book out of Chris' hands and back onto the pedestal while the witchlighter let out a little snore.

"Chrissy…" Luca laughed as the teen grumbled in his sleep, "Wakey, wakey…'

As Luca drew closer to his ex he heard the grouchy reply, "Blow in my ear and I'll kick your arse,"

"You're awake then? You know it's Monday right?"

"Don't I have a day off?"

"Hell no. You don't get any special treatment just because you dimension hopped."

"Lovely." Chris muttered, "I guess I better go shower…"

Line break 

Chris walked out of the Founders Library with his best friends the first person he ran in to was Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hey 'mione." Chris smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "I've missed you."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah…I missed you too."

Chris didn't seem convinced, Bella and Shades let out snorts of disbelief when Chris' back was turned, which were met with hostile glares from Ron and Hermione.

For you see, there was a rather poorly kept secret in Gryffindor Tower, and that was the fact that while Chris was gone Ron and Hermione had rekindled their affair and all knew it was only a matter of time before the witch found out.

Days passed slowly in a haze of homework, fights with random people and demons and soon it was November twelfth, the day before Chris' birthday.

_(A/N: Sorry to anyone who likes the Chris/Hermione pairing)_

Chris walked into Gryffindor Tower at 11:45 pm, "Chris!"

Tired emerald eyes turned to see Neville Longbottom sitting by the fire, "Oh hey Nev, what's up?"

"Can you help me with my assignment? Please?"

"What assignment?"

"Potions."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You don't _do_ Potions, Neville."

"I, I meant Herbology."

"Neville," Chris fixed him with his best Piper Halliwell death stare, "what exactly is going on?"

"I can't tell you!" He squeaked, diving behind his Herbology book.

Shaking his head in dismay Christopher Halliwell-Black walked up the steps to the Boy's Dormitories.

It was 11:47…

When he reached the door to his room he frowned when he found it locked, "Alohamora." He muttered, pulling the wand from his pocket.

The young witch was not expecting to find what he did, there, twisting in the sheets of Ron Weasley's bed were, Ron and Hermione….

"Faster…"

"Oh Gods Mione!"

Chris, becoming angrier by the second began to recite a curse which ended with the a word sounding suspiciously like 'Weasel.'

A smirk twisted across the Shadow Veela's face as Hermione screamed, falling backwards, because, there, on the sheets was a red flailing weasel.

_(A/N: Maybe it's not my best work but it's gotten me out of my funk and in the direction I wanted to go. I mean really, we all knew Chris and Hermione wouldn't last forever right?? So read and review, tell me off it you must but I promise better stuff is coming….)_


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: I know, I know, I'm a completely horrible person… but, if there's anyone out there still wanting to read this, this is a rewrite (I needed to get the creative juices flowing, I think I did ok…) so read and review….

_Warning: Slashines, snogging and swearing… and a naked Ron (still feel that needs to be disclamed…)_

Chapter eighty four 

"Detention."

"But-"

"No buts." Remus said stiffly, "You should have thought about that before you pulled that prank."

Chris looked over to his father who, much to the class' amusement was in a silent fit of giggles.

"I suppose it's pointless saying it wasn't me, right Professor?"

Moony nodded. Chris folded his arms across his chest and glared down at his text book and continued to read.

Chris trudged back to Gryffindor Tower, a small smile on his face, Remus had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Sirius that had really pulled the prank. But rather then attack another teacher in front of a bunch of students he picked Chris to punish.

But making healing potions for the infirmary wasn't the worst punishment ever created.

So it was half an hour till midnight, until his seventeenth birthday and he was happy after everything he'd been through in the past month he'd get to celebrate his birthday with the person he loved.

The smile faded from his lips, love… if he was so in love with his girlfriend why were his dreams filled with memories of his brief, but happy, time with Blaise?

Chris shook his head, Blaise was Ginny's boyfriend. That was a no go area.

"Hey Neville." Chris beamed as he walked into the Common Room.

"Oh, hi Chris…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Neville said a little too quickly.

You see, there is a rather poorly disguised secret within Gryffindor Tower, and that was the fact that Hermione Granger was having a rather illicit affair with one Ronald Weasley. And the code of silence had gone up. No one spoke a word of it. And everyone made sure if Ron and Hermione were together, they'd distract Chris.

"Neville, what's the matter?"

"Um, can you help with this Potions essay?"

Chris frowned, "Neville, you're not taking Potions this year."

"I know! I meant transfiguration!"

"They're leaps and bounds apart." Chris replied skeptically, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I mean it's my birthday in like twenty minutes and I wanted to spend the crossover with Hermione."

"She's in the library." Neville said, "Something about Ancient Runes."

"Cool, I'll just head up to the dorm and get changed…"

"Please! Can you just look over my essay? Just quickly, I'd really appreciate it!"

Sighing, Chris flung himself down in the nearest chair and sped read the essay, "Re-write the ending. It sounds like it's been copied straight from the text book."

"Thanks." Neville said, knowing it was a futile effort trying to keep him from the tower.

Chris walked upstairs and reached out for the door handle, locked.

At 11:37 PM he pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora." Chris muttered.

The door swung open and Chris walked inside.

11:38 PM

"Faster! Harder…"

"Oh Merlin!"

"Come on Ron, harder!"

"Gods Mione, I think I'm gonna…"

Chris' emerald eyes narrowed at the "Faster! Harder…"

"Oh Merlin!"

"Come on Ron, harder!"

"Gods Mione, I think I'm gonna…"

Chris' eyes narrowed dangerously, and quietly muttered a curse ending in the word "Weasel."

There was a bright flash of light and Hermione screamed bloody murder, there, writhing on the bed beneath her was an orange weasel.

She spun around in time to see her boyfriend walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh you've done it now Ronald!" Hermione spat at the Weasel as started to make noises at her as she pulled on his shirt and her skirt.

Neville's cue that something was wrong was when everything in the common room began to rattle so violently that anyone could have been mistaken for thinking there was an earthquake on castle grounds. That was until they saw the emerald-eyed wizard walking rather quickly down the stairs from the dorm room, through the common room and out the portrait hole.

Hermione came down seconds later and didn't miss the look Neville gave her as he turned his attention back to his Transfiguration essay.

Hermione raced out the portrait hole, "Chris!" She screamed, "Chris wait!"

Portraits were rattling in his wake, magic crackling around him he continued his way down the stairs, he needed out…

"Chris wait!" Hermione called, her hand reaching out to him, "Please!"

"Well Hermione, I hope you and the Weasel are very happy together." Chris said calmly, "And have lots of little red headed hand me down robe wearing brats."

"Chris stop!" Hermione begged.

Chris's emerald gaze narrowed on the trembling witch, "How long" He demanded, "How long have you been seeing that piece of crap for? And don't tell me it was a one time thing again because I remember!"

Hermione winced, "Since the second month of your coma…"

"WHAT?" The glass in the windows splintered. And portraits, ghosts and other students took notice.

"Calm down!"

"No I will NOT calm down you fucking skank! I was in a god damn coma and you started screwing that damn piece of shit," to emphasise his point he kicked the cowering Weasel, "You make me sick!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"The hell you didn't! I told you if you went back to him that we were over! You promised you wouldn't… but you never left, did you? I left Blaise… I felt guilty for a few days happiness when you… argh!"

"You were with Blaise?" She asked shocked.

"_That_ was something that just _happened_! So don't even start trying to get snarky about it you bitch! We're over and I _never_ want to speak to you again!" He paused, "I bet you've had the best time haven't you Granger? Laughing at me behind my back? Don't ever talk to me. Because I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

Chris turned to face her, "Stay the fuck away from me you _filthy little mudblood whore_! I don't want you near me EVER again! I told you! I told you if you ever went back to him we were finished! And you went back! I trusted you, you lying, filthy, waste of magic!"

Hermione flinched, "You don't mean-"

"The hell I don't!" Chris snarled and shoved her backwards, her foot sinking into one of many trick steps,

With that he practically ran down the stairs, almost colliding with shell shocked people along the way.

Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, Shades, Bella and Raven looked up in time to see the angry witch walking down the stairs towards them, although they felt him at least two flights of stairs away.

"Chris?" Harry said tentatively.

"All this time… all this time you all knew that she was betraying me." His voice was soft, but pissed, "Bring as much alcohol and food and people as you can lay your hands on to the lake in the Forbidden Forest. I trust you remember the one?" he whispered in the Dark Veela's ear.

Harry nodded and they all turned as Chris continued to walk away, using his telekinesis to wrench open the entrance hall doors.

Draco turned to Blaise, "Blaise, follow him, make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.

Blaise nodded and headed out the open doors.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to throw a party." Harry said dumbly, "Food, alcohol and people."

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "Pansy, can we do it before midnight?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah. Think so."

"Go to it then. Pansy, Raven, you organise the food, Ginny, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, Shades, Bella organise the people. Harry and I will get the alcohol." Draco said very authoritatively.

So, given their tasks each one went about their work.

**Break**

Blaise was chasing after his ex-lover, picking up the Werewolf's scent every so often, and finding the fact that the soon to be Shadow Veela would only become visible whenever there was a break in the heavy tree canopy and the moonlight shone through into the Forbidden Forest.

_Root, jump, branch, duck._

Chris could think of nothing except for what was in front of him. He was running so fast that he didn't care where he was going.

He was vaguely aware of the Vampire following him.

_Let him follow._ Chris thought to himself with a smile _let him try and catch me._

At 11:55 PM Chris came to a sudden halt in the clearing by the lake. Spinning around he waited, _three, two, one_… an out of breath Vampire came tumbling through the trees.

"Enjoy the view Vampire?" Amber eyes peered indecently through a veil of dark lashes.

"Got to admit. Yes Werewolf, I did."

Dark eyes watched as the shadowy form of the Werewolf walked over to him at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

"Good." Chris murmured, breathing softly in his ear. Chris draped his arms around the Vampire's neck, "Just roll with it."

Blaise leant down and devoured the witch's mouth in a kiss, "By the gods, I've missed you Snowy."

Chris smiled into the kiss, "Less talk. More kissing."

"I can do that…" Blaise trailed off, pushing the witch up against the nearest tree.

**Break**

"You think he'll be okay?" Harry asked.

"How the fuck should I know Potter?" Draco spat, "You're just lucky Pansy doesn't kill that bitch."

"She'd do it, wouldn't she?"

"Oh I wouldn't put it past her." Draco said as they approached the clearing. Stormy grey eyes opened wide as they saw two figures entwined against a tree on the opposite side of the lake.

Draco's hand shot over Harry's eyes and said, "You don't want to see this Potter, it'd blow your tiny mind."

Harry pushed Draco's hand away in time to hear Chris scream half in agony and half in ecstasy as a brilliant green light shone from his Veela markings blinding Harry and Draco momentarily.

When the light faded Blaise was dressed and helping the spent witch get dressed, Draco looked down at his watch, "Happy birthday Christopher." He said dryly.

"Did that happen to you?" Harry asked Draco, "When your birthday-"

Draco looked at his ex- arch rival and nodded, "Not to the same extent." He replied, " But I'm not the same type of Veela as Chris, and I wasn't shagging a Vampire when it hit midnight. You probably went through something similar on your birthday but your body was too weak to remember it. Because the transformation is a rather painful one when you first come into your inheritance."

"Oh." Harry said.

Chris and Blaise finally made their way over to the other two as people started coming closer, "Hey." Chris smiled sleepily as he leant against the vampire.

"Hey yourself." Shades said as he walked into the clearing, "Happy birthday Kitten."

Chris moved slowly and deliberately from Blaise to Shades and leant against the Phoenix, "Thanks Shady." He said softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Chris beamed, "I finally think I am okay."

"Oh?"

Chris looked back at Blaise, "Yeah, I am."

Shades looked between the two of them, "Oh…you and he…"

"Yup."

Shades kissed Chris' forehead, "Good for you."

Blaise pulled Chris back to him gently, "Missed you."

" You _missed_ me?" he asked incredulously, "You only just saw me."

"Wasn't long enough." Blaise murmured into the green-eyed witch's hair.

Chris laughed softly, "You're shameless." He looped his arms around the Vampire and pulled him into a kiss, "But I guess you'll do."

"You guess?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, "for now anyway."

"Now?"

"Well you'll be going back to Ginny when she gets here, won't you?" Chris asked in a depressed tone.

Blaise Zabini laughed, "No love, I most certainly will not."

Chris frowned, "Why? She's your girlfriend."

"No, she's not." Blaise grinned at the Shadow Veela's confused expression, "We broke up about a week before you took your little trip to that other world."

Whatever Christopher Black was going to say was drowned out by the influx of fifth, sixth and seventh year students.

Chris stood up on a nearby rock to address the crowd.

"I wanna thank everyone for coming out so late tonight to help me celebrate the break up and my birthday. So enjoy the music, the drink, the food and of course," He smiled wryly, "the company."

On cue a table laden with food and alcohol appeared and with a subtle flick of his wrists a string of orb balls appeared in the clearing and the music started.

Chris laughed when he heard the songs that had had been arranged on his computer by his best friend. Their band had done a version of Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster, so Chris, along with his fellow Hogwarts students, ended up getting trashed listening to Charmed Phoenix. Chris grabbed Bella and a bottle of Fire whiskey and began to dance.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's a damned as he seems  
More heaven than a heart could hold**

Everyone there kind of stopped to stare at the Shadow Veela and the Phoenix, not that either of them noticed.

Harry, who was currently dancing with his girlfriend/ person who he supposed was his mate, looked over her shoulder to where his whitelighter was dancing, the bottle of Fire whiskey was more then half empty.

"He's going to drink himself mental, isn't he?" Harry asked.

Pansy looked over her shoulder, "Yes, I suppose he might." She replied, "But he did just break up with the bitch after finding her in bed with the Weasel. So I think we can cut him some slack, don't you?"

Harry smiled down at her, "You amaze me, you know that right?"

She smirked, "Why's that?"

"A million reasons Pansy darling, let's just say I'm glad you're on my side."

Pansy smiled, "You should be glad."

Suddenly Harry was tapped on the shoulder, "Hey Harry," Chris asked, "mind if I borrow Flower for a little while?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Will I get her back?"

"Of course my brother, I promise, she will return to you, her virtue somewhat intact."

With that, the Shadow Veela whisked the girl away as the Dark Veela yelled, "Somewhat?"**  
**

**And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
Just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

"How are you Chris?"

"Fine Pans." Chris said as he twirled her around, "have you noticed people seem to be getting naked?"

"I'm so not getting naked with you Black," she beamed, "Harry'd cut your balls off."

Chris grinned, "Ah, perhaps another time."

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**

"I want to dance with Chris." Luna said.

"Nooo way." Draco replied, "You are not dancing with the drunkard."

"That drunkard is your cousin Draco."

"And you're my mate. He gets handy when he's drunk."

Luna kissed her boyfriend and said, "I'll hex him if he tries anything love, I promise."

Chris grinned as Luna came to dance with him, "Hey Lulu!"

"Hey Kitty. Happy birthday."

"Thanks babe." Chris said as they danced, "Drakey mad?"

"Fuming."

Chris beamed, "Awesome."

Shades grinned at his best friend as he walked over, "So, do you think that he knows the song's about him?"

Chris grabbed a new bottle of drink, "They're both too think headed."

"You seem so different." Shades murmured.

Chris smiled cheekily, "Oh Shady I'm not really any different, I'm just…" he laughed, "Well I suppose I am a little different, magical creature ness and all."

Shadow smirked, "That's not exactly what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

Shades looked to where Blaise and Ginny were dancing, "The Chris I know and love would be over there demanding his boy back."

" I won't do that to Blaise and I refuse to make an idiot of myself."

"I read if Shadow Veelas don't find their mates within the first two months they slip into a coma and die." Chris looked away, "Chris, Blaise is it. Isn't it. He's your mate…"

A small smile spread on Chris' face, "Ya know, I think he just might be."

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**

"What are you going to do about it?" Shades asked.

Chris shrugged, "Nothing."

"So you want to die?"

"Of course not." Chris replied, his emerald eyes watching the Vampire dancing with his girl friend, "But Shades, I want Blaise to be with me because he wants to ya know, not because he has too."

"Chris, I'm sure if he knew-"

"No." he said sharply, "Swear you won't tell him Shady!"

"I promise." Shades said, wrapping an arm around his best friend, "But if you almost die, I'm gonna tell him."

"Shades!"

"Thems the breaks Kitten."

Chris rolled his eyes as the taller witch pressed a kiss on the top of his head, "Do you have to do that _every_ year?"

"Grow taller little one and I won't have to."

"You're two freakin months older then me. Don't call me 'little'!"

**Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
If I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**

Chris knew there was something important he was forgetting, but he didn't know if it were the alcohol in his system or the magical creature inside him waking up…but he could barely remember the last three hours of the day. And was confused on how seeing Ron and Hermione in bed together led to him to getting 'literally' screwed up against a tree by his more recent ex lover.

** I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long  
So long  
**

Blaise watched the tenderness between the two friends and couldn't help but let a soft growl escape his throat.

Ginny turned around and saw Shades and Chris by the drinks table, Ginny wrapped Blaise's arms around her, "Why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"I did already, but I think his transformation stage has sort of taken over and he's forgotten… either that or he's too pissed to remember…" Blaise sighed heavily, "How can you be so good about this?"

"You're my friend Blaise, it's my job to look out for you. If you're sure he's your mate you should tell him."

"I can't." Blaise said, "I mean we… and I'm sure he thinks you and I are still- and he just broke up with Granger… it's not the best time. Look at them, he's got his hands all over-"

"Blaise, they're best friends. They're not 'together'."

"How do you know?"

"Bella told me, they flirt shamelessly with each other. But they never do anything, it's just a game to them. She said he used to go out with Professor Morgan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were together until Chris' family died. Chris apparently said he couldn't handle being with anyone at that time… and then he just _left_."

"Left?"

"Bell reckons that it was just about the time Chris got a letter from Piper, that's his mum… which told him about Sirius. And he came here."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Blaise." Ginny said with a grin, "Chris loves you. I know it. And I think it's time you told him we're not going out anymore."

"I can barely utter two sentences to him Gin…he's just so…"

"Hot? Sexy? Fuckable?"

"Ginny!" Blaise admonished.

"Well, I'm right. Aren't I?" she asked teasingly, "I must admit I find it funny you can barely talk to him nowadays, especially when you two used to talk for ages…"

Blaise nodded, "I suppose you're right… when do I tell him?"

Ginny pressed a kiss on Blaise's cheek, "It's his birthday all day babe."

"What would I do without you?"

"Grow into an old, sexless, Vampire."

"Shut it. I'll never be old, or sexless!"

"You will if you don't tell Chris the truth!"

"Hey Kitten!" Bell squealed as she jumped on her friend's back.

Chris pried the bottle from her fingers, "How many have you had Iz?"

She smacked him upside the head, "It's Bella to you Christopher! If you don't be nice I won't tell you what I know!"

"How many have you had?" Shades asked.

"Five or six."

"Isn't that enough?"

"Nope! Guess what Chrissy?"

"What?"

"Ginny and Blaise aren't going out! They haven't been a couple for ages!"

Chris' head shot up and emerald green eyes sought out brown ones, "You're lying." He said sharply.

Bella shook her head, "Nope. Ask him!"

"No." Chris said, dislodging his drunken friend from his back, "Excuse me." He turned and headed toward the trees.

The Shadow Veela was just about to step through into the trees when a strong arm grabbed him, "Where are you going Chris? I only just got here and you're leaving!"

Chris looked up and a smile spread across his features, "Professor Morgan, coming to a student party? You should be ashamed of your self! You'll ruin it!"

"Puh-lease… anyway, I wanted to find you and see if you were okay. I've seen Ron."

Chris frowned, "Ron who?"

Luca rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Pet, you and I both know it doesn't suit you."

"You're not going to go all teacher on me are you Professor?" he asked teasingly.

Luca brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Chris' ear, "No Pet. No, I thought he deserved it. I was going to turn Hermione into a chipmunk but Minerva told me we're not to use transfiguration as a punishment."

"Teachers anyway." Chris smirked.

Blaise's eyes searched the crowd looking for Chris, stopping when he saw Chris pinned up against a tree by Luca, talking and laughing.

"Better do something soon Zabini." Shades said as he stood next to the Vampire,

"Because it's hard to pry the kitten away from its master when they start playing."

Bella added in a sing-song voice.

"Chris is into that kind of thing?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed.

Bella smirked as she watched Chris wrap his arms around Luca's neck, "Maybe a little. But you've seen them at Eclipse, when Chris gets into something he really gets into something."

"And Luca goes right along with him."

"After all," Bella said, "everyone has their parts to play."

"By the way, Blaise,"

"Yeah Shades?"

"Hurt Chris, and I'll kill you."

"Me too." Bella added, "And my big brother will probably kill you then resurrect you so we can all do it again."

**He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the ends he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take**

"How come you're so protective of Chris?" Harry asked as he and Pansy joined the group, "I mean, Bella's the youngest, so by rights shouldn't it be her you baby?"

"Well," Chris said as he and Luca walked over, "Penny was the baby but she kinda flew in a couple of different circles, it used to be just me, Wyatt, Luca, Binky and Shades. Coz Bell used to hang out with Pen. But, whenever we all hung out together I was nearly always the babied one because I wasn't as muggly as everyone else because I spent half my time at Magic school where everyone else got to go to muggle school. I mean, what demon in their right mind wouldn't go after the heir to Excalibur who also happens to be an Oracle?"

"Well that sucks."

"Not really." Chris said, "It didn't make much difference to me because Bell and Pen are only a couple of months younger then me."

"And from the time you were six whenever you sneezed you'd start a fire!" Bell laughed.

Chris raised a new bottle, "I want to make a toast," he paused, "To those no longer with us."

"Bianca, Wyatt, Penny, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Coop, Richard, Leo and Victor." Shades, Bella and Luca said.

"Blessed be." Chris finished and drained the bottle of Butterbeer.**  
**

**Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
**

"I'm going to re-tell Chris the truth." Blaise said to Draco as they watched the Blonde Veela's cousin dancing with Ginny Weasley.

"Truth about what Blaise?"

"Me and Gin not being together since about a week before he disappeared."

"Oh that." Draco said flippantly, "Here I was thinking you were going to tell him something important like you think he's your mate or something."

"I do." Blaise said.

Draco looked at his best friend, "Oh Merlin." He sighed and downed the Butterbeer.

**  
**

"Blaise!" A drunk Chris beamed as he continued to dance, "Come to dance with the dirty mistress?"

"Did you suddenly lose something important or something?" Blaise asked, causing Chris to frown, "Never mind, Snowy." He laughed, "Now I have to talk to you okay?"

Chris shrugged nonchalantly, "'Mokay."

"Ginny and I haven't been together for about two months."

Chris yanked the Vampire into a kiss before pulling back and slapping him hard across the face, before stalking his way over to Harry.

**He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster **

"What's the matter Chris?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Stupid Vampire." Chris snarled, "Stupid lying Vampire, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Chris?"

"Blaise isn't going out with Ginny Weasley anymore."

"Chris." Ginny said as she walked over, "I broke up with Blaise over a month ago, just after you went missing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were still going out with Hermione." Ginny said, "And Merlin knows how you love to do the right thing."

"And how I get absolutely screwed over for it." He said shittly.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Ginny asked the Shadow Veela.

"Twelve Butterbeers." He laughed, "And about six bottles of Fire whiskey."

"Yeah, I'm amazed he's still standing too." Shades said as he walked over.

"Where's Luca?" Chris asked, craning his neck to see over his friends' heads, "I wanna play."

"Christopher," Bella said sternly, putting on her best mother face, "you are sooo not 'playing' anything this evening. You have had _far_ to much to drink at this point and it would be ludicrous to allow you to continue in this way."

"Shush Belly." Chris laughed.

The Phoenix grabbed him by the arm and knocked him to the ground, "Go to sleep."

Before she'd even uttered the words the brunette had passed out.

Blaise walked over, "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Blaise," Shades said, "Go find a nice quiet spot and lie down with Kitten. He's had far, far to much to drink."

Blaise scooped the Shadow Veela up in his arms and headed down to a reasonably secluded area of the clearing. In against some tree roots the Vampire laid down with the drunk Shadow Veela and fell asleep.

Emerald eyes opened blearily seven and half-hours later, a strange feeling of contentment washed over him.

Chris, puzzled about the arm that was currently wrapped quite possessively around his waist, with a small amount of difficulty, rolled over.

Oh shit.

"Blaise." Chris whispered softly, shaking the Vampire, "Wake up."

Blaise pulled him in a little tighter, "Sleep."

"You wish." Chris murmured, fighting a serious urge to do as he was told. The green eyed Shadow Veela orbed out of his reach.

Blaise sat up quickly, blinking sleepily, "Where'd you go?"

Chris rubbed his forehead, "Over here."

"What are you doing over there? Come sleep."

"It's morning."

"So?" he asked, "It's your birthday."

"You should get up, you don't want Gin to be mad…"

"Don't you remember?" Blaise asked, "Gin and I aren't going out anymore. We haven't been since like a week before you went to that other world."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"What's so bad about it?"

Chris got up and looked around, "Half these people are naked!"

"Snowy, answer my question."

"Hmm? What question?" he asked, thoroughly distracted by Blaise's arms wrapping around his middle.

"What's so bad about me being single?"

Chris looked up and stared at Blaise, green eyes unfocused, "Like you don't know."

"I don't…"

"Kitten!" Shades beamed, "Happy birthday!"

Chris winced, "Not so loud… headache…"

Shades handed Chris a small bottle, "It's called a hangover. This is the cure, I figured I'd find your Grams' recipe and make you up a batch."

"Thank you." Chris gulped down the potion, the headache instantly vanishing.

"Bout time for breakfast don't you think?" Shades asked.

"Probably." Chris murmured, disentangling himself from the Vampire, "Let's go find Harry."

"Can I have a kiss?" Blaise asked.

Chris looked over his shoulder, "And why would you want one Vampire?"

"Because I'm ultra sexy?"

Chris swung his now shoulder length chocolate brown hair over his shoulder and turned away, "You wish."

"Hey!" Blaise shouted as Chris and Shades headed off to find Harry.**  
**

The Great Hall was in an uproar, students were missing and a puffy eyed Hermione Granger was sitting at the end of the table, a fire-red Weasel in her arms.

After Chris disappeared Hermione went straight to Professor McGonagall in an attempt to get Ron's transformation reversed and to her shock the Transfiguration Professor couldn't undo the spell.

Molly Weasley and her husband were summoned to the school, Narcissa Malfoy coming along for the sake of it. As she said to her rather confused husband, "Why not?"

Suddenly, the doors opened and at least fifty people walked into the Great Hall, each one of them looking both thoroughly shagged and hung over.

Minerva McGonagall strode across the hall, picking up the weasel from Hermione's arms, "MR BLACK!" She shouted, "Undo this mess RIGHT NOW!"

Chris, smirking, looked at the weasel then up at the teacher, "But ma'am, you've got to admit, it's a definite improvement."

"Mr Black, I do not care what you believe to be an improvement," (Although silently she agreed with him), "return Mr Weasley to his original form this instant before I have you suspended and thrown in detention until you graduate."

"I suppose if I tell you no I'll be expelled, huh?"

"If you change him back now, he'll be naked…" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Chris turned to the red head, "Ginny Weasley I am shocked! Shocked and appalled! And damn impressed!"

"Mr Black!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Set him on the table."

McGonagall set Ron down on the Slytherin table (because she could), "Well?"

Chris turned to face the table, "Curse reversal, curse reversal, lets see…"

_"I call upon the Halliwells,_

_I call our powers to undo this spell,_

_Make right again that I must,_

_Throw white paint on this witch's easel…_

_Reverse the curse that made this Weasel…"_

There was a small explosion of smoke and when it cleared a naked Ron Weasley was on all fours on the Slytherin table much to everyone's delight as a roar of laughter started. And although Chris didn't think it possible Ron's body went as red as his hair as he scrambled off the floor heading for the doors and out the halls.

The Shadow Veela beamed as the boy ran out the open doors as fast as he could. When the laughter died down Chris, Harry, Pansy, Luna, Bella, Theo, Raven, Shades, Draco and Blaise all sat at the very end of the Slytherin table.

Chris poured himself a cup of coffee and looked around the hall, "Why," Chris asked as he took a sip, "is like everyone staring at me?"

"The Allure." Draco said as Chris' attention turned from the surrounding students to Shades' goblet that was filled with Pumpkin Juice, "Every Veela has it. And until you learn to control it you're kinda gonna attract everyone. And everyone and thing is going to attract you."

Bella watched her friend with concern, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course he is." A voice said from behind them.

Chris turned and his grin broadened, "Cissy!" he squealed, jumping off the bench and into his cousin's arms.

Cissa beamed at him, "Hello little cousin." She hugged the boy, " Dragon, Blaise, Harry, Luna, Pansy," she looked over at Shades and Bella, "I'm afraid I don't know your names."

"Cissa these are my friends, Shadow and his cousin Isabella Morgan. Shades, Bella, this is Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you." Was uttered by all three.

"Christopher, stop that!" Narcissa demanded as Chris was braiding her hair.

"Sorry." He murmured, "It's just so pretty."

Blaise stood up and pulled Chris into him, "Hey Kitten."

Smiling, Chris turned to the Vampire, "You're getting 'handy' Vampire. Please stop. I do _not_ appreciate it."

"Don't you?" He asked lightly, playing with Chris' hair, "Really?"

A soft blush spread across Chris' cheeks, "People are watching." With that he pulled himself free and walked to Narcissa's side, "So what did you get me?" He asked cheekily.

Narcissa raised a delicate eyebrow, "You, my dear little cousin, have to wait."

"But Cissa-" he whined, "I wanna know now…"

As luck would have it, it was a Saturday, so after being told he had three weeks detention there was one last thing he had to do before he could go enjoy the day, he had to apologise to both Hermione and Ron.

So there they stood in McGonagall's office, Hermione, Chris, Sirius, Ron, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Well Mr Black, do you have something you wish to say?"

"M'sorry." Chris said looking at his feet.

"I'm afraid we can't hear you Christopher." Dumbledore said.

Rolling his eyes Chris looked up, "Hermione, I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood, it was quite rude of me."

"That's okay." She said, not looking at him.

"There's someone else you need to apologise to." Dumbledore said.

Chris' emerald eyes narrowed for a moment, "Ronald, I apologise for turning you into a weasel. I hope you can forgive me."

Ron glared at Chris.

"Mr Weasley I do believe Mr Black apologised to you."

"'s right."

Chris turned to the Headmaster, "Can I go now?"

"Very well Mr Black but, let me warn you, if you turn anymore students into animals, or using such offensive language again you will be suspended do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Chris said dully.

"Dismissed then."

Sirius followed Chris out the door, "Christopher!" Sirius shouted as Chris started to walk off, "Merlin be damned! Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black stop right there!"

Chris whirred around, "What?"

"What the hell is going on? Why did you do that?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! This is serious! Where the hell were you last night?"

"I found the Weasel and that bitch in bed together!" Chris hissed, "They've been together since the second month of my coma! She told me that she was finished with him! She swore it was a one time thing! But they never stopped! She's a whore! And that little- And apologising to that damn weasel made me want to scream!"

"Snowy?" Chris turned to see Blaise behind him, "Pansy told me to come get you."

"I don't want a party."

"You better not tell Pansy that. She might throttle you. You kinda ruined her plan, so she's quieted it down. It's just a 'family' gathering. I've been told to take you to the party room."

"Party room?" Sirius asked.

Blaise grinned, "Follow me."

Blaise took Chris by the hand, the Shadow Veela turned and grabbed Sirius by the arm, "Don't leave me!"

So they headed down to the dungeons, to the scene of the infamous Demon party, Blaise pushed open the door and Chris' eyes widened, "Wha-"

"Kitten!" Bella came running over, "Do you like it?"

"So many balloons…streamers… Bell are you still drinking."

"No! Shady wouldn't let me near the hangover potion, are you okay? I heard you had to apologise to them- do you want me to hate them? Coz I will! Shades said he's gonna kill Ron. Something about stuffing his head up his arse…"

"On your say so, of course." Chris looked up to see Shades walking over.

So there they sat on a huge rug, presents, balloons, streamers lollies and other snacks on tables nearby, Sirius, Narcissa, Remus and Snape (Narcissa made him go) all sitting on chairs on a table nearby.

"Prezzy time!" Bell laughed, levitating all the presents in front of the birthday boy, "Happy Birthday Kit!"

Luca handed him a long package, "This one's from me."

Chris lifted the lid and a huge smile lit up his face, "Hahaha!" he leant over and kissed Luca's cheek, "I love it!" The others watched as the boy pulled out a royal blue robe with white fur around the edges, yellow stars and moons on blue satin lined the inside of the robe, "Thank you!"

"I don't get it. I mean it's a nice robe I guess-"

"There are these muggle toys called Beanie Kids, that Chris' cousin used to collect. She had heaps of them, she got two of this one called 'Merlin the magic bear'.

"So?"

"So it was the only one she ever gave away." Bella said, "She said something along the lines of, 'if he was the next King Arthur he deserved his own Merlin."

Chris' eyes were trained on the box, disbelief evident on his features, "Luca you didn't…"

"Ah, but I did."

Reaching down into the box Chris withdrew the second item, a tailor made RAF greatcoat ala Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood.

Chris reached across to give him a kiss on the cheek, only to be yanked back on to the floor by a rather annoyed Vampire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris hissed in Blaise's ear.

Blaise, the smile never leaving his lips replied though clenched teeth, "It's not my fault. Just stay away from the Phoenix."

"Are. You. Serious?"

Sirius watched in disbelief as Blaise grabbed Chris by the shoulder and proceeded to drag the Veela out of the room.


	85. Chapter 85

_A/N: Now I know you're all excited to see the newest chapter, afterall, it's been MONTHS, but you need to do me one tiny favour… Go back and read eighty four._

_This is not a refresher course, I reposted. So the opening sequence won't make any sense if you start from here. _

_Warnings… Um, Slash… kissing… swearing (I think) it's a bit of a Blaise/Chris chappie, next one should be a bit broader._

_Cheers._

Chapter Eighty five

"Blaise what are you doing?" Chris yelled as Blaise waved his wand at the door they'd just come through, locking the others in.

"I thought it was obvious." Blaise grumbled, shoving him up against the wall roughly, pulling the boy into a hungry kiss, "Kissing and all that."

"What if -I don't- want to – kiss you?" Chris asked between kisses.

The Shadow Veela could see the Vampire smile as a hand trailed downwards and he leant in for another kiss, "Then you won't be kissing _anyone_."

"And why's that?" he asked wryly.

"Because I'll break their jaws if they lay a finger on you."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Bat."

"Dog."

"That's not playing nice." Chris pouted. Regaining some control over his run away empathy as the door swung open. And Sirius came charging out, his wand raised and pointed directly at Blaise; who graciously stepped away from his quarry.

"You alright Chris?"

"Yeah." He replied, wincing as he moved his right arm, "Aside from the busted shoulder I'm just peachy."

"Mister Zabini I suggest you go to your room and lock the door."

Blaise's lips curled back into a snarl.

"NOW!" Sirius bellowed.

Blaise looked past Sirius and into Chris' yellow eyes as if to say, "Yes?"

The vampire turned on his heel when Chris nodded.

The young Shadow Veela sank down onto the floor, bone, for the first time ever, healing as he did.

Luca, Bella and Shades ran over, "Are you okay?" Luca asked, reaching a hand out to Chris' face only to have him flinch back violently, "Chris?"

"It's over." He said looking in Luca's eyes, "No more playing. I can't. Not anymore. Things are different now."

"Don't I get a say?"

"No." he smiled sadly.

Luca laughed softly, "Haven't we been here before?"

Chris nodded, a far away look in his eyes, "Seems like a life time ago."

"Who knows, maybe we will be again."

"I doubt it." Chris whispered.

Followed by Shades and Harry, Chris headed to the Founders rooms and then proceeded to lock himself in the Slytherin room, Shades plonked himeslf down against the wall opposite the door, "Hey Harry?"

Harry looked down, "Yes?"

"This is going to be a while. Show won't start for-" he looked at his watch, "bout half an hour. Dya reckon you could be a dear and go get us some popcorn?"

Harry stood there frowning before he realised that the assassin was serious and headed out the door.

"Alright Halliwell…" Shades sighed, "Are you going to come out or am I gonna have to come in?"

The door swung open and Chris leant in the doorway, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what have you seen?"

Chris smiled, "End of the world."

"Figures."

"Oh?"

"Well it is a Friday. It's a good day for it."

"You're such a moron." Chris smiled affectionately.

"Now what's really bothering you?"

"Do you think we'll win?"

"I don't see why not."

"You're evading."

"Am not."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Alright then."

"Now why'd you break Luca's heart?"

"It's not broken," Shades made a disbelieving snort, "Well it's not. And Bl-"

"Oh I so don't wanna know!"

So the friends stayed locked up in the rooms until Monday morning while Chris sulked, Blaise, spent the twenty-four hours pacing a new hole in his floor and most of the adults spent the day confused about their childrens' relationships.

**Break **

Chris, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Pansy were in their Potions class when it happened, Chris, working with Blaise (who consequently wasn't leaving the Veela alone.) was adding the poppy seeds to the potion they were working on when all of a sudden he felt a chill.

He realised something was wrong when Blaise grabbed his wrist growling, "Mine."

Emerald eyes darted over his shoulder and got a face full of ash grey feathers.

He looked down at his wrist, "Blaise, let me go. Right now."

"You're mine." He growled again.

Chris' eyes narrowed on Blaise's hand, the offending fingers were bent back at almost unnatural angles.

Across the other side of the room, a Dark Veela with black wings, by the name of Harry Potter, was going through something similar with Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson smacking Draco over the head trying to stop the Veela from jumping her boyfriend then and there.

**(Now, some of you may be wondering what's going on so we'll try and explain real quickly. Harry's body and powers, were significantly weakened at the time of his birthday, when he would have gone through his transformation his body and magic were fighting to keep him alive. And the power of Chris' transformation (he's the first Shadow Veela in 250 years) triggered Harry's transformation.)**

Chris saw his brother's precarious position and while trying desperately not to get his bones jumped by the Vampire, holding his hand out he orbed himself and Harry to the other side of the door.

"You okay Bambi?" Chris asked as he locked the door.

"Yeah… what the hell is going on?"

"Um, I think this is our Veela sides you know?"

"Your eyes are amber…"

"I'm going to kill Dad!" Chris stormed as he dragged Harry away from the Potions lab, "Has he got a class now?"

"Yeah, him and Remus are in Defence."

"Lets go!"

"Dressed like this?"

Chris looked down at himself and finally noticed the black silk wrap (_are readers of another story noticing a pattern here?_), "Let's try something shall we?" his wand appeared in his hands, tapping it against the wrap he grinned when it turned into a pair of black jeans.

"What about me?" Chris waved his wand, "There ya are."

"Thanks. What about the wings?"

Chris shrugged and continued dragging his friend upstairs and opened the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom door, "Professor Black?"

"What is it Harry? We're in the middle of a class."

"We kind of need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"Not really!"

"Harry!"

Chris stuck his head in the door, "Dad! Family emergency, we need to talk! Right now!"

"Wait."

One of Chris' hands reached through the gap in the door and flicked, freezing the students.

Chris and Harry walked in, "You could have told me I was going to get wings dad!"

Remus stared at the two Veelas, "Really boys, we thought you knew. Or at least Hermione would have told you."

Chris growled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Harry placed a hand on his whitelighter's arm, "What Chris means to say is please don't talk about her."

"Why not."

"Skank…Weasel…duh…" Chris muttered.

"Huh?"

Translating again Harry said, "Chris caught Ron and Hermione in bed together last night and promptly broke up with her. That's why Ron was a Weasel this morning. Chris thought it appropriate the other night." _(A/N: Yeah, I know I'm repeating)_

"Harry why isn't Chris telling us this?"

"Pent up aggression…" Harry replied, "And maybe the hangover cure Shades gave him isn't totally right or maybe-"

"Maybe it's because my father who claims to love me forgot to mention that I'd end up with a pair of wings for my birthday!" But the strangest thing occurred, as the Veela was shouting the emerald/ ash grey wings disappeared.

"Well they've gone now." Sirius laughed as Chris Gryffindor robes reappeared.

"I can see that!" Chris snapped.

"What about me?"

Chris turned to the Dark Veela, "I dunno, try visualizing them gone and you're back in your uniform." Harry did so and Chris grinned, "See, visualization is the key."

"Do you think that perhaps we should talk about our other problem?" Harry asked.

"Which is?" Chris paused, "Oh, right, the Vampire's trying to jump me! And Pansy's gonna beat Draco to death because he tried to have his way with him in Potions!"

"He what!" Sirius demanded.

Remus looked at Chris, "Jump you?"

"He keeps trying to have sex with me!" Chris said.

"He does?"

"Yes!" Chris said, the exasperation evident in his tone, "I would be perfectly happy if it wasn't every damn minute!" A look of horror spread over his face, "You don't think he's really my…"

"Anything's possible." Remus said.

Suddenly the Defence Against the Dark Arts class was orbed out of the room, "Oh damn. No. No more sex! I made Luca take me out first so… Blaise can do the same. Yup. No sex ever!"

"Luca?" Sirius asked quietly.

Chris looked up at his father, "Um, my first 'sorta' relationship was with him…"

"I'll kill-"

"No you won't." Chris snapped.

"He's like eight years older-"

"Six actually." Chris corrected, "So cool your jets! It's not like he raped me or anything!"

"But what about H-"

"Hermione and I are no longer together! She's been sleeping with the Weasel since my second month in a coma! We are over! No if you'll excuse us I think it's time we release our classmates from their prison."

"Prison?"

"I call being locked up with Slughorn for to long a definite prison." Chris said as they headed out the door leaving a bewildered Sirius and Remus behind.

**Break**

Chris and Harry stood in front of the Potions Room, "You ready?"

"Yup."

"Here goes nothing." Harry removed the bar from the door handle and swung the door open.

Chris instantly regretted the action when he was knocked to the ground by a rather annoyed seventeen year old Italian looking Vampire by the name of Blaise Zabini.

"And where have you been?"

"Get off me!" Chris growled, disappearing in a swirl of blue and white and reappearing behind him, "You don't control me overgrown horny bat!"

"Christopher!"

"Blaise!" Chris raised his wand in the Vampire's direction, "Come any closer and you'll regret it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Chris stuffed his wand back in his pocket and suddenly Blaise was engulfed in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Where'd you send him?" Harry asked.

"Volcano."

"What?"

"Top of one anyway. He's in no real danger," Chris laughed as he packed up his stuff, "Unless of course he jumps forward instead of backwards."

Three days later Chris was starting to worry. Blaise wasn't back yet.

"I want to know where my son is!" Gabrielle Zabini shouted.

Chris, who was sitting on a conjured couch in Dumbledore's office, said, "Excuse me a moment."

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle demanded, "From what I gather this is your fault!"

"Gabby, I'm sure Chris-"

"I'm gonna go see if I can find him."

Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

The heat when he reappeared was stifling, "An active volcano? I orbed him into an active volcano?"

"Chris?" A voice called weakly behind him.

Chris spun around as the owner of the voice stood up, shirt, jumper and robe on the floor, black, leathery wings out behind him.

"Z?" Chris stared at the vampire, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaise said, walking towards Chris, a predatory look in his eyes, "I can't Apparate Christopher-"

Chris smiled softly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm tired," Blaise rasped, "and dehydrated…"

"I know." Chris said, reaching his hand out for the Vampire…"And I'm sorry. Take my hand and I'll orb us home."

"I'm so hungry…"

Without thinking, Chris undid the first few buttons on his shirt to expose his neck, "I know that too. Feed. Then we'll be on our way."

Teeth clamped down hard on the Shadow Veela's neck, the Vampire began steadily removing the witch's clothes, "Ngh…" Chris groaned, "Z…I'm-"

"Just roll with it Snowy." Blaise whispered before resuming the drinking.

It was half an hour the two of them returned, fully clothed and absolutely spent. Gabrielle gathered her son into her arms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother." Blaise replied with a smile as he wiped a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Where have you been?"

"A Volcano." He replied with a shrug.

"A Volcano?"

"Yes mother. By the way, we need to talk."

Chris took Blaise's hand in his and kissed his up turned palm, "I have places I need to be."

Blaise pulled the witch into a deep kiss, drawing blood as he nibbled on his bottom lip, "We need to talk later 'kay?"

Chris smiled and nodded, "Later."

Blaise watched as Chris left the office before turning to his mother, "Mother, I think Snowy's my Mate."

"We figured as much." Gabrielle said, looking over to Narcissa.

" You did?"

" Yes." Gabrielle replied, "We guessed it when you bit him at the Manor."

"You bit my son?"

"Sirius now is not the time." Narcissa reprimanded.

"Don't-"

"Narcissa is right brother." Regulus said, "There are more important things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"How exactly you're going to broker the news to my nephew."

"Well, I should tell him." Blaise said, "Shouldn't I?"

**Break**

Meanwhile, Harry was ignoring a shouting Ron and a crying Hermione.

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE HIS SIDE OVER OURS?" Ron shouted at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry simply opened his Potion's text book, "I'm not talking to you Ronald."

"You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Chris is my brother and my best friend too! And damnit Ron, you two had sex while she was still with Chris and Chris was in a fucking coma! Damn it Ron! And you Hermione! You're supposed to be the smart one! How dare you sit there crying! I'm so glad Chris has Blaise waiting for him because I swear he'd be an idiot to even _think_ of going back to you!"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, in shock, "You're really taking his side then?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared down at his book, "Yes." The portrait hole opened and Chris walked in, "Did you find him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied, "It was an active volcano."

"Hot."

"Yeah. I think I've got a couple of blisters on my ass."

Harry stood up, "In a Volcano? Damn it Chris. You're a masochist."

_A/N: May take this down tomorrow night to tweak it a little bit, depends on how it reads when my eyes aren't falling out of my head... but it'll do i think... hope you enjoyed._


	86. Chapter 86

_A/N:Changed my mind. I like this version better, so, enjoy and review if you wish!_

Chapter Eighty Six 

Luca sat at his desk, watching as his students went through their moves, his eyes kept flicking up to where Chris and Blaise were training together. He couldn't help but frown when each time Chris went to strike him, Blaise easily turned the Shadow Veela round and kissed him.

"Black."

A laughing Chris looked up from the hug he was currently enveloped in, "Yes Professor?"

"I want you partnered with Shades." He said gruffly, a scowl set upon his features, "Seeing as it's abundantly clear you are not getting work done with Zabini."

"Luca-"

"That's Professor Morgan while we're in class Christopher, now move!"

Chris frowned at him, Blaise looked over to Luca, "Sir, it's my fault."

"I'm quite well aware of that Zabini. But I am your teacher, and unless you want a detention-"

By now, half the class had stopped to watch what was going down.

"No." Chris said resolutely.

Luca stood up, "What was that?"

"I said, _no_."

Luca looked around the classroom, "Class dismissed."

Chris turned to leave with the rest of them, "Not you Christopher." He said coolly.

Blaise turned to Chris, his eyes wary, "It's alright." Chris reassured the Vampire, "I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"But-"

_He won't hurt me. _Chris said telepathically.

Shades lingered after Blaise, his terracotta eyes locked on his cousin, the look being given was a warning Chris could read as plain as day, _Don't do anything stupid._

Finally, the door closed and they were alone.

Chris rounded on Luca with all the fury of his late mother.

_This won't break your heart  
_

"What in the name of Merlin is your damn problem?"

"You!" Luca yelled back.

_But I just think it could_

"Why?" Chris yelled, "What did I do that was so bad?"

_Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should_

"You can't just leave things alone. You've got to flaunt it all over the fucking place!" Luca yelled as he shoved the Veela into the wall.

"You just can't take the fact that I'm finally happy, with someone other then you!"

_To separate you from everything I do_

Luca's hand was around Chris' throat, a look of pure anger contorted his features, "All I've ever done is love you. But it's never enough for you!"

Chris' eyes had widened and he gasped, trying desperately to breathe.

_But I would never want to come between us two_

Blaise and the others were all talking animatedly in the courtyard when the Vampire stilled, his hand reaching up to his throat, gently tracing over his Adam's apple, a feeling of infinite wrongness washing over him.

"What's the matter Blaise?" Draco asked, noticing the change in his friend's demeanour.

"I feel wrong." He frowned, especially at how absurd the statement sounded.

_I'll keep your memory vague_

Green eyes began to develop flecks of gold he was dying.

He stared into the now black eyes of his professor, his friend, his former lover and raised his hand, reaching for the Phoenix's forehead.

Focus. He had to focus.

_I'll say the things that you said  
_

Blaise was frowning, "Something's really, really wrong."

Bella looked at Blaise, "What do you mean wrong?"

"I don't know." His hand went back his neck, "It's like something's pressing against my neck and I can't breathe…_"_

She was kneeling in front of him now, hands resting on his thighs, "Close your eyes-"

"Bella…"

"Close them." She whispered, focus on the feeling, pretend it's a thread, take it in your hand and trace it backwards, find out where it started."

His frown deepened, it was becoming so clear, he was following it through the corridors of the school before it was abruptly cut off.

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

"All I ever wanted was the two of us. That's all. A bit of stability in this fucked up world we're in."

"I-"

"No." He hissed, "You don't get to talk anymore. All you Halliwells think you have the right… but you don't- you don't get the freedom."

He heard Chris' voice inside his head, _You're just like your father._

_Now I'm thinking back_

Luca's eyes narrowed, "Oh really? Well listen up Kitten, I haven't even started."

_  
To what I said before  
_

Suddenly, the link picked up again, "Chris!" Blaise yelped, his eyes snapping open, "It's Chris!"

They watched as Blaise's black leathery wings ripped through his school uniform and he turned and fled, the others at his heels.

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore_

The black triquetra necklace fell to the floor.

Emerald/ amber eyes locked onto black, "I'm sorry." He rasped, fingers tangling in the phoenix's hair.

Memories

"Who's this?" Nine year old Wyatt asked Bianca.

"It's my cousin. Luca."

Luca's terracotta eyes were trained on the small boy by Wyatt's side, "Who are you?" Luca asked as Bianca and Wyatt walked inside.

"Chris." The boy replied, "I'm seven."

"I'm thirteen."

"You're old." The boy said in an awed tone, "Will you be my friend?"

Luca grinned, "Of course." It just felt right to have the other boy hold his hand.

Far off, he could hear Wyatt shout, "Careful! Chrissy's got cooties!"

Memory break

"I love you." Chris whispered, leaning back in the passenger seat of the 'stang, Luca in front of him, trailing kisses up his naked torso.

The Phoenix looked up, smiling wryly, "Did you just say you loved me?"

Chris nodded as Luca leant up and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Memory break

They sat in the lounge room of the Halliwell manor, curled up in front of the TV watching Torchwood.

"Do you think Ianto knows what he's getting into?" Chris asked sleepily, "Jack's so much older…and more mysterious… and like a serial flirt."

Luca placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head, "But he always comes back to Ianto, doesn't he?"

Emerald eyes looked up, a hand tracing over where there had been a gunshot wound on the Phoenix until it was healed, "Yeah, but what if he goes out on a mission.. and the Weevils kill him?"

He smiled patiently, "Jack always comes back, sometimes it takes him a little longer then others."

Chris seemed to accept that answer for now and snuggled contently into Luca's side as the next episode started.

Memory break

"I love you."

"I love you too." Luca whispered, the two of them standing hand in hand out side of Crimson Eclipse.

Chris looked up, "I trust you."

The only thought running through Luca's head at that moment was, **you shouldn't.**

Memory break

Hands traced the contours of the other's bodies.

Kisses trailed up necks. Teeth nipped impatiently against bottom lips and tongues battled for dominance over the other. But, underneath the fight there was love, desperation and need.

And a promise to always love and protect each other.

Memory break

"Chris please!"

"Luca, I'm sorry…I love you. So much."

"Then stay. With me."

" I can't."

The screen door slamming signified the end of a four year relationship and almost a lifetime of friendship.

End flashback

_Cause it's really not that sad from here_

A lifetime of memories flashed between them, their entire history for the most part wiped from Luca's memories.

The door to the classroom burst open and suddenly Chris, barely conscious, found himself cradled in Blaise's arms as his friends rushed into the room followed by Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus and McGonogall.

_Because the moments I can feel you near _

_They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear..._

Returning back to the land of the living Chris could hear Sirius yelling about how much he was going to hurt Luca, Blaise telling Sirius he would have to wait in line and Bella and Shades talking worriedly in hushed tones about how Luca didn't even recognise Chris when they pulled him off Chris.

_Now you've gone away  
Don't worry it's ok_

Chris rose a hand to his head just as the Aurors came barging in, "What are they doing here?"

"They've come to arrest Luca." Shades said softly. They could hear the older man protesting he didn't even know who Chris was.

"Wait!" Chris rasped, pushing himself off the bed, "Wait."

The Aurors turned to face him, "What is it Child."

"Let me talk to him." Chris frowned at how foreign his own voice sounded to him.

"Very well."

"Luca." Chris murmured.

"You know my name…" Luca murmured, his voice filled with a slight sense of awe.

"Do you know who I am?" Chris asked softly, a shaky hand reaching up to run his fingers down Luca's jawline.

"You're familiar… but I'm sorry. I don't know you."

A little piece of Chris' heart broke as he realised the extent of what it was he had done. While in his own mind a storm of memories replayed.

_That you're gone away  
Further than yesterday  
But you'll never leave these scenes  
My mind replays_

"I don't want to press charges." Chris said sadly, "Let him free."

He turned to Shades and Bella, "Take him home."

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked.

"I think… I think I erased myself."

_Where in the world have you gone now?_


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty- Seven Chapter Eighty- Seven

"What do you mean you _erased _yourself?" Bella hissed angrily, "How could you?"

"He was trying to kill me! I had to do something!"

"So you completely destroyed his memories?"

"I don't know! I was just trying to get him to stop strangling me!"

Before any of them knew what was happening Chris had doubled over grasping his head in pain, "What is it?" He felt Blaise beside him, a hand resting on his back.

"I-" he paused, "It's nothing. I just have to go."

He ran as far as he possibly could, when he stopped, he was standing by the lake and his vision shifted, he could no longer see the picturesque lake, but it was a land of fire and death… a land of war.

"Not a pretty picture, is it?"

Chris spun around, there stood Luca dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt, "W-"

"Shh- you don't want your boyfriend thinking you're crazy." He said with a smile.

He felt hands on his shoulders, turning around he came face to face with a worried Vampire, "Chris?" he asked, lightly shaking him. When he didn't get a response from his mate he pressed a soft kiss onto Chris' lips, hoping to use their budding connection to pull him back, "Snowy!"

Emerald eyes blinked slowly as his vision shifted back, "Blaise?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll never be alright again." Chris murmured to himself more then to Blaise.

"What did you see?"

"Fire and death." He whispered, "Fire and death and the end of the world." He sighed heavily, "I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you."

"No." Chris said firmly.

"Chris I hardly think you should be alone right now."

"Oh I think alone is precisely what I'm going to be. For a very long time because otherwise the entire world is gonna go to shit!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Not in the slightest." He replied as he orbed out, landing heavily on his bed in the Founders rooms.

"Why'd you do that Kitten?"

Chris looked up, "_You_ don't exist Lucas. You don't exist! I erased this you from existence! You're gone!"

"And yet, here I am." He grinned.

He flung himself backwards, "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Why not?" Luca asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough damnit! I'm not my mother and aunts. I'm not a Charmed One, or the Twice Blessed-"

"No, you're the Oracle, the next King Arthur and damn it Christopher I wont let you do this!"

"What are you anyway?" Chris asked, "You're not real, I know that because this you died when I erased myself. So what exactly are you?"

Chris actually felt the bed shift as Luca stood to look over him, Luca grinned, "Think of me as your conscience."

"My own Jimminy Cricket, lovely."

"That cricket was never this good looking." Luca laughed, "Now open the door."

"Why?"

There was a knock at the door, "Chris? Let me in."

Sighing, he waved his hand in defeat and the door swung open and there stood his father, "Yes Dad?"

"What's going on with you?"

"My life's going to shit, what's it look like?" He closed his eyes and let the school's magic wash over him, the old magic soothing the ache in his soul.

Line break

Bella and Shades flamed Luca back to their apartment in America, Luca turned to look back at them, "What's going on?"

Bella smiled, "Not much, Shades and I have been going to school in England, you came to see us and got hit by a random spell, that's why you can't remember much."

Luca frowned, "Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Bell smiled tightly, "I'm not. We'll see you later yeah?"

Luca nodded absently, his eyes drawn to a photo on the desk of himself and a dark haired boy with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Who's this?"

Shades looked down at the photo, "It's no one. Stay safe Lu."

_A/n: Just a teeny tiny filler chapter. More to come soon. _


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty eight

"Chris I need to understand, what happened?"

"He was trying to kill me, I just thought… if he didn't remember he wouldn't be in pain. I wouldn't be killing him by being happy with Z. But I erased too much… I only wanted to erase his love for me but I guess…"

"I always loved you." Chris' eyes flicked up to where Luca was leaning in the doorway, "Not always romantically, but I have loved you."

Chris smiled and leaned against his father's shoulder, "So Dad, how does this Mate thing work?"

"Well I think you get the basic gist of things yeah?" Sirius felt Chris nod against his shoulder, "Well it's pretty obvious that he's claimed you and you've accepted. Nothing else has to happen really…"

"What are you hiding?" Chris asked slowly.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said quickly.

Chris laughed, "I'm an empath remember Dad?"

"So?"

"You're a really crappy liar."

Sirius laughed, "Alright, Blaise's mother owled me."

"And?"

"She wants the two of you to get married. Like a big wizarding ceremony."

"No." Chris said, "No I won't."

"Chris?"

"I was born a witch. I'll get married as one too thank-you and if she wants to complain I'll gladly talk to her myself. Now tell me, what else are you hiding?"

"How much do you know about your 'situation'".

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath and Chris could feel the waves of embarrassment radiating off his father, "Submissive Shadow Veelas… they can get pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, Remus and I thought there would be shouting. Like when you saw your wings."

"I've grown up." Came the nonchalant response, "How's everyone going? I haven't been much for my whitelighter duties lately."

"You've been pretty good I reckon. You're only one person."

"I should be able to more."

"You do more then enough." Came the reply from Sirius and Luca.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be a better Whitelighter. I will. I promise."

"You're already fantastic."

"No I'm not, I'm neurotic, self obsessed and I focus way to much on demon hunting. I should be putting Harry's safety first. I should…"

Sirius felt tears behind his eyes and pressed a kiss into his young son's hair, "You should be you. Do what you want."

"It would be so much easier if I was a robot. Robot's don't have werewolf tendencies when the full moon comes up."

"Yes, well if I could have everything I wanted when I transformed into Padfoot I wouldn't have fleas. Are you going to be okay kiddo?"

Chris smiled up at his father, "I think it's possible."

Sirius chuckled and stood up, "If I see any Vampire's lurking around the halls what do you want me to tell them?"

"Come and see me." Chris said as he pulled the Book of Shadows up into his lap.

Line break

Blaise was storming up the hallways, intent on seeing his mate. He knew Chris wanted space but he also _knew _that if there was one thing his mate should not be right now it was alone. He would tear anyone who tried to stop him apart.

So focused on his goal he didn't see Sirius until he bumped into him.

He heard the older man chuckle, "He's waiting for you."

With a brilliant smile Blaise practically bounced the rest of the way to Chris' door.

Line break

Raven sat in the empty courtyard, looking at the beautiful garden Chris had created, she turned to stare at her companion, "What are we going to do with you?"

The man smiled, "Hopefully, find a way to put me back in with the rest of my body. So I don't have to lie to Kit anymore."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was his conscience."

Raven laughed softly, "I see."

"He can't know what he's really done Raven."

"Even if he can put you back?"

Luca sat down beside her, visible enough that Raven knew he was there, but still transparent enough that she could see the brickwork behind him.

"The thing you need to understand about Chris, is that he's brilliant at taking things apart. Not so good at putting them back together but he'll work himself into the ground to try. I want to protect him Raven. I promised his mother I would."

"You're not much good when your body's in America."

Luca smiled sadly, "I know."

Line Break

Blaise grinned breathlessly, "I love you."

Chris smiled wryly, "Do ya now?"

"Typically this is where you're supposed to return the sentiment."

Still fully clothed, Chris grinned and sat back on his haunches, "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna. Besides, we have to have a little talk."

"About what?"

"Oooh, the fact your mother owled my father, to discuss marriage."

"Between them?" Blaise laughed.

"No," Chris frowned, "us."

Blaise pulled Chris back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his mate, they stared up at the canopy, "So, what do you think?"

"All that pomp and circumstance? No thank you."

"What would you prefer?"

"Nothing. I like things the way they are. Besides, weddings in my family have a tendency to have at least one disaster before the ceremony."

"Doesn't mean this has to be the same." Blaise said.

"Doesn't mean it'll be any different, does it?"

Chris practically felt the Vampire roll his eyes beside him, "No, I suppose not. But Chris, it might be kinda nice you know?"

Silence reigned for a while before Chris finally spoke, "How about a hand fasting ceremony?"

"A what?"

"A Hand fasting, it's a wiccan thing. We do it that way. Maybe…"

Blaise rolled over and kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

Line break

The next day, Chris and Blaise trekked up the stairs of the secret passage way to Gryffindor tower. The door opened and thankfully only Harry was inside the Dorm room.

"Hey guys!" Harry grinned, "How are you?"

Chris smiled as he felt Blaise's arm tighten around his waist, "We're good. Better then yesterday. Have Shades and Bell come back yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

Chris' face fell, "Okay. Look Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's up Chris?"

"I've been remiss in my duties as a whitelighter. I apologise for that. But I also know that things are going to get hairy very quickly. So we need to step up your training, alright?"

Before Harry could respond, a column of flames deposited Shades in the dorm room.

"Shades-"

The Phoenix turned toward Chris and he could see Shades had been crying, the Phoenix rushed towards him and for a moment Chris thought Shades was going to kill him.

But he didn't. The Phoenix threw his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Chris sat him down on the bed, "Shh…"

"He's not the same." Shades mumbled into his shoulder, "He's not the same and it just _hurts_ to look at him."

Chris felt the tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry Shades. I'm so sorry. Where's Bell?"

"She needed some time, spoke to Dumbledore, she's taking a few days off to get Luca settled back home. And she needs to remove your pictures from the flat-" Shades paused when he felt Chris stiffen, "You know it needs to be done."

"I know… it doesn't make it any easier."

"Sure as hell doesn't." Shades said, "How are you holding up?" Chris tightened his hold on his best friend, "What is it Chris?"

"I think I've gotten engaged."

Shades pulled back to look at him, a wry grin on his face, "Congratulations?"


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: Well it's a case of long time no see isn't it folks? For that you can blame my ever fickle muse which seems to have moved on to the squeeable realms of Torchwood. But rest assured that I'll beat the muse back into the corner to make some chappies happen.

Freya- Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it.

A/N.2: This one's short… hopefully something longer coming soon. Thanks to all that have kept reading….

Chapter Eighty - Nine

Later that night Chris slipped out of bed, pressing a kiss on to Blaise's lips he whispered, "I'll be back soon."

Blaise's eyes opened as his Mate disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

There was a tinkling of orbs in the Morgan household, not loud enough to wake Bella, but Luca who was still awake crept out of his room, eyes narrowed.

Chris held his breath, standing there invisible in the hallway, Luca was okay… he'd lost half his memory… but he was okay.

"Who's there?" Luca demanded, a dagger appearing in his hand, "Show yourself!"

Chris closed his eyes feeling for a connection between Luca and the specter that had appeared at the school, finding none he shimmered back to the school.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Chris spun around, "Professor Dumbledore? Where are we?"

"My Library, I think perhaps you overshot your location."

Chris sank down on to the nearby chair at the Headmaster's invitation, "I've been seeing a ghost."

Dumbledore smiled, "We do have a few ghosts here."

"Someone's pretending to be Luca. Calling himself my conscience."

Dumbledore's eyebrows knitted together in worry, "And?"

"And nothing… what do I do?"

"Finite incantatum." Dumbledore nodded more to himself then his student, "That should reveal who has infiltrated the school."

Chris stood up, "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Christopher, it may surprise you I'm not the ogre you seem to think I am."

Chris' lips twitched into a brief smile, "If you say so…" With a nod to the Professor he turned and left the library, making his way back to his room.

Line break

"Chris? Can I talk to you?"

Chris turned around, his green eyes narrowing, "What do you want Miss Granger?"

"You can still call me Hermione you know? Just because we broke up doesn't mean you have to drop back to formalities."

"Don't have to. Want too. What did you want?"

Hermione frowned, seemingly losing her confidence, "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry to bother you."

Chris' eyebrow twitched in amusement, and as he was about to turn to head back to the Great Hall Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of his robe, "Wait!"

Chris' hard gaze softened, "What's the matter?"

"Are you happy?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I am. You?"

"Ronald's driving me mad."

"He does that to a lot of people." Chris paused, laughing at the slightly indignant look on Hermione's face, "I've just decided… we're reforming the DA. You want to join?"

"I'm in a Gryffindor freeze out."

Chris smiled wryly, "Oh there's ways around that one Missy..."


	90. Chapter 90

_A/N: Just a short update to reassure you all I haven't in fact forgotten about you all (even if it's been so long) and to let you know I finally have a plan on when (and how… how's important lol…) this is going to end… 10 Chapters to go!_

Chapter Ninety

Chris stood up on the stool levelling the entire DA with his best Halliwell Death Glare, "Now listen!" he called, "Listen! She's here because I want her here!"

"What if we don't want her here?" Someone called from the crowd.

Chris folded his arms and half the crowd took a step backwards at the look on his face, "She's smarter then a hell of a lot more then you."

"Oi!"

"Well, she is." Chris smirked, "Now she's here on my request so business as usual okay?"

There was a general murmur of assent as they went back about their business, the older kids teaching the newer members the defensive spells and other tricks they'd been learning.

Blaise watched as Chris and Shades fought, Excalibur singing as the blade crashed down on that of the Phoenix sword, frowning, he noticed the look of pure rage that flashed across his Mate's face as he swung his sword down in a heavy arc.

Suddenly the assassin was on the ground and Chris was standing over him, the tip of blade pressing into Shades' neck, that same look of righteous fury on his face.

"Chris!" Blaise yelled, crossing the room, "Stop it!"

Shades was talking softly, Blaise managed to make out the words, "I'm sorry." Repeated over and over again.

"Don't move." Chris snarled, halting Blaise in his tracks, "I mean it Z. Not a muscle."

"What's Shade's done?"

"He didn't tell me." He growled.

"Didn't tell you what?" Blaise asked.

"Leave it Zabini." Shades hissed.

"No, tell him." Chris said, the blade twisting ever so slightly as more people came over to watch in morbid curiosity, "Tell him what that bitch did."

"Bella killed the truck driver."

"And who's been pretending to be Luca?"

"Bella."

"And how did I have to find out?"

"Vision."

Chris dropped his sword, "Class dismissed."

Excalibur disappeared in a shower of blue orbs and Shades sat up, hand at his throat, rubbing the sword's indentation.

"We square?" Shades asked.

Chris offered him a hand, "We're square."

**Line Break**

Blaise pressed a kiss into Chris' hair, "Sleep well love."

He walked out of their bedroom and in to the common room, "So tell me again why my boyfriend is unconscious for the third time in three days."

Shades leant back in his chair, his shirt riding up just enough to reveal a fresh scar on his stomach, "Bella cast a spell. When they turned I couldn't stop them…"

"Why didn't you join them? They're your family after all." Hermione asked.

"Chris is my family too. I swore I'd protect him."

"I don't need your protection Pup."

Shades and Blaise looked up to see Chris in the doorway, "You should be sleeping." Blaise said reprovingly.

Shades grinned, "He is. He's projecting."

In the split second it took for them to blink Chris had crossed the room, his wings clearly evident behind him, the veela's amber eyes sparkled in amusement, "What?"

"Wings." Draco said, "If you wouldn't mind."

With a nod they were gone and those amber eyes were fixed on Shades, "Now, let me see that scar."

The projection reached over as the intricate patterns were revealed, "This wasn't Bella's doing." He murmured, Shades shuddering at the half touch, "It's Luca's spellwork."

Shades cried out in pain as the projection's hand reached inside him, "Stop!"

"No." The projection growled, "Not yet."

The projection started to become less and less visible, and with a final blast of energy the scar lit up and Chris disappeared.

**Vision**

_The doors flew off their hinges, catapulting them into the Great Hall when the dust settled Christopher Black stood there, blood soaked, with a wicked grin on his face, "There's nothing like making an entrance."_

"_Mister Black," Voldemort sneered, "not quite as detained as I'd hoped."_

"_Sorry Tom." Chris said, dusting some debris off his leather jacket before gazing around the room, "I see you have a few things that belong to me."_

"_Really?" Voldemort laughed._

_Chris ground his teeth and with a subtle twitch of his fingers the Death Eaters holding Sirius, Reggie and Remus disappeared, "Yes, really."_

"_You dare threaten the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix screeched._

"_I'll do what I like." Chris snarled, his amber eyes flashing as Bellatrix's fingers snapped back from the wand she'd been holding at Neville's head, "How you doin' Neville?"  
_

"_I'll be- better when- I'm out."_

_Chris smiled, "I know, I'm working on it."_

"_There's no hope Mister Black, you'd best surrender now. I can be merciful."_

"_What do you say you let Harry go and we duke this out, after all, you're immortal, I've got more power then you could poke your pointy stick at. And I haven't had a decent fight in twelve months."_

"_An interesting proposition… you're on."_

**End vision**

The door to the Slytherin room creaked open and the Oracle, his hair mussed by sleep, a haunted expression on his face, padded out to the common room, walking in silence until he reached where Blaise was sitting, squeezing in between Draco and his Mate.

"Are you alright?" Blaise whispered, placing a kiss on his hair.

Shades leant forward in his chair, he recognised that look, "Chris…" Still amber eyes snapped up to look at him and Shades knew, "How long have we got?"

"At least 10 days, at the most Two weeks. We need to destroy the Horcruxces now."


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: Hi all! Been a while hasn't it? That's mainly because I've got five different drafts of this chapter saved on my computer. The idea's a bit outta left field but it wouldn't go away so the plot bunny's tucked firmly into the chapter (see if you can guess where).

NoOneSpecial, this chapter, despite my reservations on its content, is for you because that's the best review I've had in ages. Thank you. :)

So read on, and hopefully enjoy.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

Chapter Ninety One

The Dark Lord eyed the two assassins standing before him carefully, "What is it you're offering me?"

"Harry Potter."

"Hogwarts. Dumbledore."

"Why should I believe you?"

The older of the two smiled wickedly, "Because we know how their best weapon works."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because Dumbledore's weapon could be yours."

**Line Break**

Christopher Halliwell-Black was not a happy bunny. Not at all. As he slept his dreams were filled with nightmares, each one involving how exactly each one of his loved ones were going to be taken away from him, in technicolour detail. His problem with this was the fact that he wasn't able to discern whether or not these dreams were just that…

Or Visions.

And Chris just had to wonder if he truly was doomed to walk this world alone. Because if Fate had a sense of humour and Chris was sure she did, he'd bet it was a twisted one.

"We need to talk Kid."

Chris looked up, eyeing the Whitelighter carefully, "We are talking John."

"The purpose of a whitelighter is to protect their charge. Not start a war."

Chris pulled a gun from under his bed and smiled up at his whitelighter, "Did you start a war John?" he asked innocently.

"Don't get smart with me Christopher."

"Ain't hard Johnny."

John White gave his charge a look that was a mix of fondness and frustration, snatching it out of his hands he snapped, "Where the hell did you get a gun?"

"My best friend is an assassin; do you really think it'd be entirely difficult?"

"Getting back to what I said before, you're not meant to be starting wars."

"Didn't start it. Swear to god I'll finish it."

"What about Bella and Luca?"

"They're not with us. I'm gonna take a guess they're against us."

"You're sure?"

"I have a feeling." He replied, re-stashing the weapon.

"The Elders are unsettled."

"Heaven forbid we should unsettle them. What do they want?"

"For you to take a step back." John knelt in front of his charge, "They've seen it Chris… this won't end well."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You're supposed to be a pacifist."

"I'm a Halliwell." Chris grinned, "Pacifism is not in my genes."

**Linebreak**

"I thought you said we couldn't destroy the Horcruxes until the war had started." Hermione said as Chris opened the secret tunnel.

"I know that's what I said." Chris replied as he telekinetically heaved the statue of Salazar Slytherin out of the way, "But that was before one of my best friends who knew most of my game plan and my ex boyfriend joined the dark side. We destroy them now. That way I can kick Voldemort's ass."

"Who the hell said you're going to do it?" Blaise demanded, "Voldemort's Harry's responsibility."

Chris' emerald green eyes bore into the dark ones of his Mate as he stalked forwards, "Don't start."

"Well he is." Blaise said stubbornly, "I don't see why you-"

"Because Harry's family Blaise. He's my family." Chris ground his teeth, "And I will _not_ lose anyone else to that madman. Understand?"

Blaise actually flinched under the Shadow Veela's glare as Harry spoke up, "As touching as this is, don't I get a say in it?"

"Harry-"

"We do it together Chris, together or not at all." Harry folded his arms, meeting Chris' glare full force.

"Alright." Chris said, pulling the stone out before removing the stone and pulling out the box he'd put them in.

He flipped the lid open to look at the contents off the box, "Do you feel that Christopher? The power rolling off them? Could be yours."

"Shut up."

"No one said anything." Harry frowned.

Chris looked up and saw the teenaged Tom Riddle grinning at him, "I'm serious you know, you could harness what makes him immortal and use it to protect yourself and your family."

Chris ran a finger over the amulet, his green eyes sparkling at the increase in power he felt at a mere touch. He slammed the lid down, looking Tom directly in the eye, "No."

"No what?" Harry asked, "Chris, what the hell?"

"Everyone out." Chris said, "Out. Now."

"Black?" Draco ventured.

"Dray, take them all and go."

One by one the others left, when they were alone the spectre glared at him.

"There's no need for theatrics Christopher." Tom said sharply, "After all," he lashed out at the Slytherin statue, his hand moving through it, "it's not like I can affect anything."

"No. But you know damn well you can influence me." Chris snapped, "It's been months!"

"You haven't needed me."

"That's your opinion!"

"I know." Tom folded his arms across his chest, "You haven't needed me, but you do now otherwise your Whitelighter is right and none of this will end well."

Chris leant against the wall, box folded in his arms, "What do you mean 'none of this will end well?'"

"You can't defeat him on power alone Chris. Even when you destroy the Horcruxes-"

"He'll be mortal."

"You've never killed a man Christopher. Tortured maybe, induced suicide yes, but not killed. When the time comes, you'll hesitate. You will die."

"How?"

"I'll kill you."

"If you're part of my subconscious," he held up his hand to cut off Tom's argument, "hypothetically speaking anyway, why haven't I _seen_ this?"

"Because you're not meant to. Because an Oracle can't see their own fate, Merlin Christopher how many more clichés do you need to hear? Before you'll listen to reason?"

Chris pushed himself up off the wall, fully intent on putting the box back in the wall, but as another wave of power washed over him Chris cried out, dropping to his knees as a vision took hold.

_Luca was kneeling down in front of him, "Are you listening little Kitten?" he smiled, "Good."_

_Bella appeared in front of him as well, "You and I both know that we can't get into the school without getting busted…"_

_Luca reached out and Chris tried to move back but found himself pressed against a wall, "But we can get to you. I'm going to kill you Kitten. Very slowly…"_

"_Or," Bella suggested, "you can work with us."_

"_No." Chris growled, "No."_

"_That's too bad." Luca growled, shoving his hand deep into Chris' chest, the younger witch screaming as the electricity coursed through his body. _

"Chris!" Shades grabbed his best friend by the shoulder, "Chris wake up!"

Blaise was by his side, "What's wrong with him?" Blaise demanded.

"I don't know." He snapped, "Chris god damnit if you don't wake up right now I'm gonna burn your hunting kit!"

With an albeit reluctant slap to the young Halliwell's face Shades sat back on his haunches and watched as Chris' eyes slowly opened.

"Shades?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Bella and Luca…"

"What about them?"

"Hijacked my vision." He coughed, "Ow."

"Ya going to live Kitty Kat?"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you Pup." Chris murmured as Shades pulled him up.

"Alright!" Shades said with a grin, "Let's go get something to eat."

Blaise grinned as he followed behind the rest of the group, his eyes trained on his Mate's back, so focused on Chris was he that he didn't hear the sound of flames erupting behind him and leaving a Phoenix in their wake, he didn't notice until the knife was at his throat and he couldn't move.

He saw a flash of red hair over his shoulder, and he knew… somehow Luca had gotten his memories back.

The second the knife had pricked his skin Chris had halted, "Is everything okay Z?"

"Actually." Bella's voice said, sweet as honey beside him, "it's not."

Chris spun around, his green eyes dark with fury, "Let him go."

"Or what?" Luca demanded, "Gonna wipe my memories again Kitten?"

Chris moved in front of Harry, Raven, Draco, Pansy, Luna and Hermione and he could feel Shades move to his left, "Just let him go Luca… "

"No… I don't think I will." Luca said with a sneer, driving his hand deep into the Vampire's back, not to drain him, just to cause him pain.

"Stop!" Chris cried, **I'll get you out of this**, "Luca please… just let him go and I'll do whatever you want."

Bella moved, her dark eyes trained on the Shadow Veela, "You'll do whatever we want, then Luca will let him go. And we'll leave."

"Alright." Chris nodded, "But I want your word, on our history and the lives you've taken."

"You know."

Chris' eyes narrowed dangerously, "I do."

"You have my word." She tossed a vial to him, "Drink up."

"What's in it?"

"Does it matter?"

**Don't do it.** Shades' voice rang out in his mind.

**I have too.**

**What if it kills you?**

Chris' lips curled into a rueful smile, like that of a man who'd resigned himself to his fate, **It'll be worth it.**

With that Chris took off the lid and swallowed the potion, for a brief, shining moment it seemed like nothing had happened, Luca lowered his knife and then every wall Chris had ever built around his psychic abilities came crashing down.

The young Shadow Veela fell to the ground screaming at the invasion to his mind, _**Can you hear me Mister Black? There's nowhere you can hide now.**_

"No!" Chris mumbled, "Get the hell out of my head!"

**I'm pregnant. Oh God, oh god why's he screaming?**

**I can't lose anyone else. I can't.**

**Can you hear me Chris? Good… you need to stop screaming.**

Albus Dumbledore and his staff came running out of the Great Hall to see Chris collapsed on the ground and his friends crowded around him.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"All his walls came crashing down." Raven murmured.

"How?"

"Bella and Luca were here… it was the only way he could rescue Blaise." Shades said.

The Vampire was kneeling down beside his Mate, "You idiot." He whispered affectionately, brushing his fingers through Chris' hair, noticing the resulting shiver from the now silent Veela.

"Had too." Chris muttered through laboured breaths, "Won't lose you." He smiled before closing his eyes, leaning into the Vampire's touch before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Are you alright Mister Black?"

Chris didn't answer, when Shades tipped his head up the emerald green eyes were now pure white and his markings were glowing.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

**Linebreak**

_He was back in the Manor, kneeling in the attic, the weight of the chains binding his wrists behind his back began to bite._

"_Can you feel it Chris?" Luca was sitting cross-legged in front of him, studying the younger man, "That potion, all your carefully constructed walls," he made an exploding gesture with his hands, "gone."_

_It hurt for Chris to breathe let alone concentrate right now, "Your memory… how'd you-"_

"_My little sister's smarter then she looks, it was that memory spell from the Book of Shadows. There's something I wanted you to know Chris… I've done some stupid things because I loved you, but not anymore. You dragged us into this mess and I've found a way for Bell and I to survive."_

_The Phoenix drew up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Dark Lord's mark on his arm, "We've joined Him. I won't have you killing another Morgan. Shades won't listen to reason but I'll protect my baby sister."_

"_You fool."_

_Luca moved behind him, his fingers seeking out the Triquetra on the small of Chris' back, muttering an invocation as he traced the pattern he watched in some satisfaction as Chris' wings sprang forth, "That's a good boy." He murmured, "I think you're ready."_

_Bella came out of the shadows dressed for the hunt, "Is he ready?"_

"_They'll never see it coming." Each of the Phoenixes laid a hand on the young Veela, "Off we go Christopher." The three of them disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing Up There._

**Linebreak**

Shades and the others watched on horror as Chris' unconscious form disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, and Shades' desperate attempt to grab the orb trails failed miserably.

**Linebreak**

When full consciousness returned to Chris' body he was alone, as he sat up his eyes took in the horror of the crisp white walls drenched in blood…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety-Two

The Bloodied destruction of the Elders was not what John had been expecting to see when he orbed Up There, nor was he expecting to see his Charge in the middle of it all.

Discarding his golden robe he rushed to Chris' side, "Chris? " he grasped the boy's shoulder and shook him, "Chris what happened?"

The younger white lighter's emerald green eyes looked up vacantly, "I don't know." He whispered.

John's frown deepened, "Chris, look at me."

He blinked a few times, his gaze finally falling upon the older man, "John…" he whispered brokenly.

"What do you remember?"

Chris frowned, "Potion. A vision. I had a vision that Bella and Luca hijacked." He looked down at his bloody wrists, "Chains… _they'll never see it coming_…" he looked up at John, "What did I do?" he whispered.

John paused, his hand still resting on Chris' arm, "Alright. Alright, here's what we're going to do." His hand moved down to his Charge's hand, holding it firmly he said, "Follow me."

They came to a stop at the body of one of the older Elders by the name of Thaddeus, "Touch him. See what he saw."

Chris fell to his knees, shaking hands wrapping around cold, lifeless ones, pulling him down into a vision.

_Emerald wings so dark they were almost black flared up, clashing against the stark white of the heavens, "You dare bring demon Halflings here?" Theo yelled._

"_He didn't have a choice." Luca's voice rang out, silencing all others, "He's under our control."_

_One of the younger Elders, by the name of Jonas shot a lightning current at the Phoenix, gasping in horror when Luca raised one of Chris' hands, channelling his telekinesis to send it back at the Elder, wounding him._

"_Stop it." Chris whispered._

"_I don't think so." Bella whispered, "Kill them all."_

_From there it became a whirlwind of power, pain and blood, Excalibur's blade sung mournfully as it destroyed the eldest established order of Good Magic while Bella and Luca watched._

Chris's eyes snapped open and recoiled in horror, "I killed them. They made me kill them… oh god John… what have I done?"

John pulled him into his arms, "Shhh…" he whispered as the young witch began to sob brokenly, "I'm going to take you home now."

Chris nodded into the whitelighter's chest, " 'mokay."

Chris and John disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing in Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore lowered his glasses, "Well, this is a surprise."

John White stood, pulling Chris up with him, "Albus, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Not at all Mister White, young Christopher here had us all worried with that display earlier. Can I ask what happened?"

"There was an incident Sir." Chris said in low tones.

Dumbledore could see the blood on the boy's school shirt, "Was someone injured." He paused, "Or worse."

Chris nodded, confirming Dumbledore's fears, "Bella and Luca are working for Voldemort."'

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "I see. Christopher, you can go back to your rooms. Your friends and family are there, I'm sure they're worried."

Chris nodded, and with one last look to John, who nodded, shuffled out the door.

When they were alone Albus spoke again, "Who died?"

"The Elders."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Basically, my bosses." John explained, "And a few others as well."

"Was Christopher responsible?"

"He was being controlled."

"Do I need to take measures to protect the other students?"

"I don't believe so. No."

"You just said he was being controlled! That he's killed!"

"As long as Bella and Luca aren't anywhere near him for the next few days, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." John just hoped every deity he knew that he was right.

**Linebreak**

"Quidquid luce fuit, tenebris agit…' Chris murmured.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked him up and down, "Is that blood, Christopher?"

Chris rubbed his cheek unconsciously, "My lady, please let me in."

**Where the hell is Chris? If something's happened…**

Chris closed his eyes, **I'm here Z…**

Chris heard a door open followed by running footsteps, seconds later a wild eyed Blaise Zabini, "Chris!" he breathed.

Chris' step faltered as he went to cross the threshold into the Founders Suite, the wards he'd put into place tearing at him, burning, pushing him out.

He fell to his knees gasping in pain, seconds later his mate was by his side, "Chris, what's wrong? Why can I smell blood? Please… talk to me."

The witchlighter didn't speak, pushing himself up he stood facing the door, his magic reaching out towards the door, tendrils reaching, wrapping around the barriers and pushing them back down, his own magic would **not** keep him out..

He looked over his shoulder, **I've neglected you, Love. Come to our room.**

Blaise followed willingly, ignoring the sounds of the others realising Chris was there, walking a few steps behind his lover, watching as the Shadow Veela danced out of reach of Sirius and the others, the only other thing he did notice was the dark look that passed over Shades' face as they passed.

Before he crossed the threshold into their room he heard a different voice inside his head, **Be careful Zabini. Something bad has happened. He's not himself.**

Blaise nodded, closing the door behind him, sealing his fate.

**Line break**

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius growled, "he disappeared, comes back covered in blood and just drags Blaise into his room! I want answers!" Sirius barged towards Chris' door, halted by Shades' arm, "Get out of my way Morgan."

"No." he growled, rising slowly, the menace of his heritage rolling off him in waves, "We'll get our answers when they come out."

"Do you really think I'm going to listen-"

Shades lowered his hand, firing up an energy ball, "It is my duty to look after Christopher Halliwell. Right now, being with Blaise is what he needs to heal. You will not stop that."

Remus crossed the room, standing beside Sirius, "That blood I smelled, it wasn't human or demon…."

"It was Elder." Shades said, powering the energy ball down. "The blood from the Council of Elders has been spilled."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Shades closed his eyes, "We're in trouble."

**Line Break**

"Snowy please, just talk to me…" Blaise begged.

**All my life I've been different from everyone, a freak amongst the freaks… now even more so. **Chris' voice murmured inside Blaise's mind, **I'm supposed to be some great force of Good Magic Blaise, but I can't be. I can't see the light through all this darkness and I don't know what to do.**

Blaise studied his Mate for a moment before whispering, "You killed someone. Didn't you?"

Chris nodded, for all the world looking like a little lost child, **The Elders. I- I didn't want to… whatever Luca did… I couldn't control myself. Oh god…**

Chris' knees gave way from under him and he would have fallen to the ground if Blaise hadn't caught him, scooping him up into his arms and laying him down on the bed.

**Stay with me?** Chris' voice pleaded to his retreating back.

Blaise slipped off his robe, "You didn't have to ask." He murmured, climbing back on the bed, pulling the doona up over them. Chris curled up around Blaise, the Vampire wrapped an arm protectively around him whispering, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

He pressed his nose into Chris' dark hair, breathing in his Mate's scent mingled with the blood that had been spilt. He felt the dampness against his chest and knew Chris was crying and that alone broke his heart.

**Line Break**

"There's something we never told you." Shades said softly.

"What now?" Sirius snarled.

"There are two kinds of Phoenixes, Assassins and Guardians. For generations the Morgan Clan, my family, have been Assassins, we've never revelled in our work, but we've done it well. Best of the best."

"Hardly something to boast about." Sirius said darkly.

"But sixteen years ago, when my mother saved Chris' in a demon battle… things changed, my mother was ordered to retake the test. Their fate was changed… and thus so was mine. Our side of the Morgan family became Guardians. But my Aunt," the smile on Shades' face was a bitter one, " she was a different story all together. She'd never had the greatest taste in men, Luca's father was an upper level demon. Violent and angry he didn't stay… but about ten years later they hooked up again which resulted in Bella. But Aunt Jasmine tricked Mike into believing Bella was his… Bell never knew any different."

"If they're demons… what are you?"

"I'm a witch." Shades murmured, "Bianca and my father was a witch. Our powers come from our heritage."

"As lovely as this is." Draco said, standing up and reminding everyone of his father, "What does it have to do with my cousin?"

"I'm a soldier." Shades said, "Just as my sister was and my cousins are. My mission, since birth, has been to protect the heir to Excalibur. The Oracle… "

"Chris." Hermione breathed.

Shades nodded.

Hermione considered the Phoenix for a moment, "You're a Knight."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You are." She affirmed, "A Knight of the Round table. Sworn to protect the King."

Shades ran his hands through his hair and laughed, "If that were the case I should be shot. Because I haven't done a very good job lately have I?"

**Line Break**

Blaise awoke suddenly, blood trickling into his mouth, opening his eyes he saw Chris holding his cut wrist over his mouth whispering, "Why won't you drink? Damn it Blaise…"

Blaise grabbed his Mate's wrist and pulled it down as he sat up, "What the hell are you doing?"

There was a hint of desperation in Chris' tone, "There's something wrong with my blood. You… you can fix it Z… I just need you to drink. Please…"

"Chris, I don't understand."

"Luca's potion. You might be able to drink it… like when people suck the poison out of snake bites… Please Z, just try."

"What if I drink too much?"

Chris leant forward, a hand on the Vampire's cheek, "I trust you." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Blaise's lips, "Just try."

Chris gingerly turned himself around, fitting like a piece of the puzzle, like he was meant to be pressed against Blaise, his neck tilted perfectly in sight of the Vampire's fangs.

"Alright." Blaise acquiesced, lowering lips to Chris' neck, offering a soft kiss before he sank his fangs into the soft flesh before him and began to drink.

Chris cried out in a mix of agony and ecstasy as Blaise drank deeper, his heartbeat thrumming frantically in his ears before slowing down as Blaise offered up his own bleeding wrist in return.

Tentatively the young witch accepted the offer, and with the new blood the sense of openness that had so terrified him was gone. He felt Blaise pull away, chuckling, "How are you feeling little one?"

Chris leaned back further, resting his head in the crook of Blaise's neck as he thought about it, "Better, thank you Blaise."

And that was how Sirius found them when he eventually managed to check on them, his son, blood soaked, Blaise's face too and if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of Chris' chest or the weary emerald eye that cracked open in recognition, Sirius would have thought he was dead.

"What the hell happened here?"

Chris smiled lazily, "Blaise got it all out… I can think for myself again. It's nice."

Chris yawned loudly, curling back around his Mate, Blaise looked up, smiling apologetically, "He's asleep again."

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded as Blaise unwrapped himself from his boyfriend and moved to the edge of the bed.

"He killed the Elders. Luca was controlling him, using his own powers against him. Or at least that's what I understood."

"And the blood drinking?"

"Chris wanted to see if I could just pull the potion out."

"And did you?"

Blaise nodded, "Yes Sir. I used some of my own blood to replenish him. He'll be okay. I hope. But I reckon he'll be out the rest of the night."

Sirius nodded, "Alright, you right to clean him up?"

Blaise looked back at Chris for a moment before nodding, "Of course. See you tomorrow."

"G'night." Sirius said, closing the door behind him.

**Line Break**

The next morning Blaise awoke alone in their bed, "Chris?" he called, bolting upright.

"I'm here."

Blaise looked over to the window where the Shadow Veela was sitting, a single blood red rose twirling between his fingertips, "Are you alright?"

"It's quiet." Chris said, a beatific smile lighting up his face as he brushed the rose against his forehead, "It's finally quiet. Thank you."

Blaise grinned and climbed out of bed, "You're welcome." He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his Mate, "You showered without me…" he said cheekily.

Chris was silent, just leaning back, feeling Blaise's heartbeat, cherishing the moment.

"What is it Snowy?"

"Have you ever had the feeling everything was going to be ripped away from you?" he whispered, closing his eyes, "I'm afraid." He admitted finally.

Blaise squeezed his hand, pressing a kiss into his dark hair, "It's good to be afraid… keeps things real."

Rose still in his fingers, Chris rose from the window sill, "I love you. You know that right?"

"I know." Blaise grinned.

"And after the war, if you still want to… I'll marry you."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Chris turned around and grinned at Blaise, "But anyway, I said I'd marry you, you dolt. So go get cleaned up. I'm starved."

Twenty minutes later Chris and Blaise walked into the common room, the former of the two was immediately pulled off to the side by Shades, "What the hell is going on?" Shades hissed.

"A Recycling I suppose." Chris said, folding his arms across himself and rocking back on his heels.

"What's a Recycling?" Harry asked, walking over.

"It's where a whitelighter's soul is taken and reborn into someone new." Chris explained.

"In short," Shades said darkly, "It's an execution."

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Here's a good place to stop for now. While working on this one I've actually been writing chapter 99…. So I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, I'll hopefully post again in a week or two. (I've been working on my own novel…. =) ) _

_Toodles!_


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: Well I'm back, did you miss me? :) I've been stuck in hospital and rehab the last couple of months without the internet (Let this be a lesson to you, get your flu shots people!). The updates probably won't be super frequent but, we only have a few chapters left so please enjoy the ride and thank you as always, for reading this little tale.**

**A/N.2. I just have one little gripe, ya know, I love but I have to ask, can ya'll please, please, please, use the friendly little button called spell checker before you post stories? Please?**

All griping aside, here is...

Chapter Ninety Three

"But they can't kill you!" Harry exclaimed, "They can't!"

"Well yeah Harry..." Chris shrugged, "They kind of can. But we won't know until John comes to see me. Until then, school as normal."

Chris sat down, watching as the others all left the common room, waiting until he heard the painting click shut he walked down to the library. He walked to the potions book that opened the secret hallway; his hand hovered over the book.

_What's the matter Christopher? Scared?_

"Go away Tom." Chris hissed.

_C'mon Christopher. Open the door. Unless you're afraid._

He pulled the potion book down, stepping back as the door swung open, climbing up the stairs until he reached the Slytherin alcove, growling in frustration he kicked the statue lashing out at it with the bulk of his power turning it to rubble.

_Oooh, someone's cranky._

Chris grabbed the box out of the hidey hole and froze as he felt the power of the items inside wash over him; he looked over at Tom, a smile brewing on his lips, "You're going down Riddle."

_You'll never do it Christopher._

"Just you wait and see." Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs, reappearing in front of the headmaster, "Dumbledore, can we talk?"

The headmaster gestured to the seat in front of his desk, "What can I do for you Christopher?"

He placed the box on the desk in front of him, "These are Voldemort's. I was hoping you could destroy them?"

Dumbledore opened the box, his eyes wise behind his half moon glasses, "Are these what I think they are Christopher?"

He nodded solemnly.

"How long have you had them?"

"Months."

"And you haven't thought to tell me?"

Chris chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, his eyes darting behind the headmaster where Tom Riddle stood, smirking, _Come on Chris, tell him the truth. You just don't trust the old coot._

Chris' eyes narrowed at Tom before turning back to Dumbledore, "If you must know Sir, it was honestly because I couldn't trust you."

He raised an eyebrow before nodding, "I see. What changed? If I may ask?"

Silence filled the room as Chris sought the right words, "Let's just say, I'm unsure as to whether or not I can trust myself."

_How charming Chrissy. I think you might have just won him over.' Grinned Tom as he sat on the edge of the desk, wand twirling innocently in his fingertips._

"I see, Mister Black. Thank you. Now, I believe you have classes to attend?"

Chris smiled wryly, "Yessir."

Class went on as normal that day and the Shadow Veela thought that maybe, just maybe, they'd get out of this mess alive.

The day's classes passed without a hitch and he, Blaise, Draco, Luna, Harry and Pansy all walked into the Founder's Suite, collapsing into chairs into the common room just enjoying a moment to relax. The relative peace was shattered by the appearance of blue and white orbs appearing in amidst the circle of chairs, depositing the solemn John White.

The whitelighter turned to Chris, "Hey kiddo. We need to talk."

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, working up the final plot. Hopefully just 7 chapters to go.... TTFN_


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: Well, my muse has struck yet again, its become terribly fickle when it comes to this story. I want it to be great because we're almost at the end and its been six years in the making. To those who are still reading, you'll always have my thanks. **

**Crazy...**

Chapter Ninety-Four

"John?" Chris asked softly, looking for all the world a frightened child as he closed the door to his bedroom and leant against the heavy door, "What's going to happen to me?"

John sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of his Charge's bed and looked up at him, "The other Whitelighters want blood for blood. They wanted to recycle you."

"Wanted?"

"I managed to convince them that a Recycling was not the best course of action."

Chris folded his arms across his chest, his gaze steady, something wasn't right, "You and I both know I deserve it. That and more really."

"You may think that but Damnit Kid, it's my job to protect you and that's what's going to happen. You're losing your Whitelighter powers."

Chris' heart dropped, "How am I supposed to protect Harry?"

"I'm taking over that in Whitelighter capacity, but Kit, you're the most powerful witch this side of the Good/Evil line. Possibly the other side too. Losing the ability to orb, heal and glamour won't be the end of the world."

"I won't be able to heal?"

"Whitelighter power Kid. I'm sorry."

He frowned, "But I get to keep the electrokinesis?"

John smiled at him, "Turns out that's a manifested power, not an inbuilt result of your heritage." He held up a vial to his charge, "Drink this."

Chris moved to sit by John, rolling the vial between his fingertips, "It's kinda like I'm cutting off a limb. Isn't it?"

John smiled at him, "It has to be done."

Chris took a deep breath, his dark green eyes watching the white lighter intently; something about him seemed familiar but not in the way John had always been familiar. His intensity was almost, almost like Luca's.

He frowned, brushing the thought aside, it couldn't be Luca. It couldn't. He'd seen him orb in... But then again... if Bella could fake orbs...Luca could too.

Chris looked down at the vial, "You know...if I have one regret... in all this....it'll be letting the screen door slam on us back home."

Hands were on him in a second, shifting, morphing back into Luca's long fingers gripping him by the biceps as he straddled the younger man, "How'd you know it was me?"

Chris used his telekinesis to flip them so that he was on top of the phoenix, "I always know it's you. Always."

There was a knock at the door, "Chris?" Shades called, "Y'alright?"

Chris locked eyes with Luca, the Phoenix struggling under the telekinesis, wanting to escape, "Get your ass in here." He called back.

The door opened with a soft click, "Well, Shit." Shades whistled, "I haven't walked in on this for a while."

Chris looked over his shoulder, glaring, "Come over here and do ya job."

Shades walked around the bed and looked down at his cousin, "You shouldn't have come Lucas. Not now."

Luca snarled up at Shades, "The Dark Lord'll kill you. Both of you and that little maggot Boy-Who-Lived." He stared at Chris, "I could have protected you Kitty Cat. We could have made it through alive. Together."

"There's no us, to be together anymore Luca." He hissed as Shades pulled his sleeves up, "I don't love you anymore." He whispered as Shades plunged his forearm into Luca's chest, draining his powers.

Luca's scream roused the others, Harry, Blaise, Draco and the others rushed in, Sirius and Remus behind them, "What the hell is going on here?" Sirius demanded.

"Luca's seen fit to visit us." Chris replied, sitting up, as Shades used the curtain ties to bind his wrists, "Now he's gonna answer some questions."

"We'll get Dumbledore." Moony said.

"No."

"No?"

Chris' answering smile chilled Sirius to the bone, "There's only one way we'll get it out of him." He murmured, his free hand reaching out for Shades, "Let's go."

The two phoenixes and the whitelighter disappeared in a shower of blue orbs, moments later, Excalibur and Avalon disappeared from their corner where they hung.

Chris, Luca and Shades reappeared in the dungeon they'd thrown parties in, pushing Luca in front of him, Chris tk'd him into one of the alcoves, bricks and mortar creating chains, reaching out from the floor to latch onto the eldest man's feet, wrapping him up to his knees, locking him in place.

"You think that'll hold me? Really?"

Chris unsheathed his sword, "I know it will. "

Shades folded his arms across his chest, "When is the Dark Lord coming?"

"When he wants to." Luca snarled back, lashing out with his hands trying to scratch and claw at Chris who, with a sudden and violent flick of his wrists broke both his arms at the shoulders.

He stepped forward, his emerald eyes burning with untold fury, "When's he coming Lucas? I've been nice until now."

"You don't know how to do nice! Everything's a matter of convenience for you. I was your first because it was easy, Hermione was distraction from me and Blaise!" Luca laughed, "The only reason you're fucking him is so you'll keep breathing!"

Lightning coursed through his fingertips, his legacy, the heritage his family had bestowed upon him slammed home into the copper haired Phoenix, ripping though his body roasting him from the inside out.

Chris lowered his hands, "How many?" he asked, "How many Death Eaters are coming to slaughter the children here? How many?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted back, his breathing laboured, "I don't know!"

"I don't believe you."

"Chris..."

"Shades, not now. You've done your part." Chris growled, his eyes never leaving Luca's, "You can go."

He heard Shades flame out and stepped forwards, "You'll tell me what I want to know, one way or another Lucas. It'll break my heart... but it has to be done."

"You're not man enough, Kitty Cat." Luca laughed into the darkness.

**Line Break**

"Where the hell is my son!" Sirius raged as soon as the flames materialized into Shades, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Shades lied, flopping down into the armchair, "And I don't have to tell you anything."

Sirius yanked him out of his chair, "Where the hell is my son?"

Shades pressed the tip of his dagger into Sirius' stomach, "He's busy."

"**Shades!"**

Chris had called to him, Shades looked down at his watch, seconds, merely seconds had passed since he'd left. With one last look at Sirius he disappeared.

**Line Break**

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now Lucas?" he asked, emerald eyes now a vibrant amber as the bloodlust had taken hold, "I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you and you're going to tell me what i want to know. All of it."

"I won't." He growled.

"That's a shame." Chris grinned wolfishly, "A kiss would be a terrible thing to waste."

He inched closer, his hands draping around Luca's neck, drawing the older man down, "You did want this Luca." He whispered, "You drove me too it."

"Liar." He hissed as Chris pulled him down into a kiss of passion, desperation and longing.

In the heartbeats between the kiss Chris saw everything. Numbers, stratergies, species and the day. Friday.

Friday seemed like a good day to go to war.

A sudden heat flared up between them, pulling back as his lips burned he watched, watched as the great love of his life erupted into flames his screams burrowing all the way to his soul. A sound that would be with him for the rest of his life.

As the ashen shell of Luca's body collapsed into dust Chris fell, tumbling to his knees, colliding with the floor in a swirl of pain and desperation.

**Shades!**

The Phoenix was with him in seconds, drinking in the scene before him momentarily before his arms encircled his best friend, his brother and held him like he never wanted to let go. There they sat in the darkness holding one another, sobbing, for themselves, for their loss for the loss yet to come...

Finally, Chris spoke.

"If I... if I ever become what I've been chasing... if I lose my self control. Shades... I need you to promise me... Promise me you'll end it. Kill me. Because I can't stop. I won't."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety-Five

"What did you find out?" Shades asked eventually, refusing to answer his best friend's plea.

"Friday. The Big Battle's gonna be Friday."

"Good day for a war." Shades murmured.

The corners of Chris' mouth tilted upwards, "I thought so too."

"Then we're agreed." Shade said, still refusing to let Chris go, "What else did you see?"

"Dragons."Chris' eyes were wide with wonder, "Flying through the sky, sweeping down and burning up the death eaters."

"So Charlie comes through then?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"Dumbledore needs to get the younger kids out... the people who don't want to fight... those who can't." Chris pushed himself up, the panic clearly setting in, "We have to be ready."

"We will be." Shades said soothingly, "We've still got two days. The dragons are coming, the explosion potions are already rigged, and we'll get people out ASAP. It'll all work out in the end Kit. You'll see. I have faith."

"I'm glad you do."

"Me too." Shades grinned, "Now come on, I'll take you back to your room. I don't trust your orbing right now."

Disappearing and reappearing in a burst of flame, Shades guided his friend to the bed, "Rest."

"'mkay." He murmured as he swung his feet up onto the bed, his eyes drifting closed as he relaxed.

As Shades left Chris' room he was met with half a dozen wand points and a furious whitelighter, "What the hell is going on Shades?" John asked.

"Luca pretended to be you." He said simply, "Orbs and all. Now he's dead. And we're going to war in three days."

"Three days?" Dumbledore murmured, "Is Mister Black quite sure?"

"He got all the information straight from Luca's brain before he died. He's as sure as he can be."

"Professor Morgan is dead?"

"That's what I said." Shades growled.

"I'm sorry Kid." John murmured, hugging him.

"Yeah. Me too." Came Shades' response as he pulled away in search of Ginny, "Me too."

_**Wednesday**_

"Chris, the dragons are here." Shades' voice echoed through the door, "Dumbledore's sent the kids to the countryside with a bunch of squibs and a handful of Aurours. Are you coming going to come out? We've got plans we need to make."

Chris' fingers danced though the shaft of light that snuck in through the heavy curtains, a fresh wave of guilt washing through him, the pain of his last kiss with Luca, their last words, tearing at him anew.

"You're not the only one who misses him." Shades said quietly, "You're not the only one who's grieving."

Chris lashed out with his powers, pulling all the curtains closed as he said softly, "I know."

The sound of the outer door slamming signified he was alone again.

"_The mighty Christopher Halliwell, lying here sobbing like a girl."_

Chris looked up, his eyes widening in horror as he stared at the translucent Tom Riddle and Luca, "This isn't possible." He muttered, "There's no way there's enough room in my head for the three of us."

"_I beg to differ." Tom proffered, "I've been inside your head, there's plenty of room."_

"You should be gone. Dumbledore destroyed the Horcruxes."

_Tom smiled at him, and it chilled Chris to the bone, "Did you really think it was those toys keeping me here? It's you Christopher. We're a part of each other now."_

Chris rounded on the other spectre, "And you! You're dead! I killed you! Why can't you leave me be?"

_Luca's smile was almost just as chilling, "Because, you're being pathetic." He hissed, "These people are willing to die for you and you're just hiding up here in your room like a coward!"_

"They're not willing to die for me!" Chris spat back, "It's Harry. Harry's the one they're willing to die for. For the idea of the chosen one. The Boy Who Lived. Not the son of an alleged serial killer."

The curtains pulled back and the window flew open, Luca raised his arm and pointed, _"Look for yourself Kitty Cat. Look and see just who's down there and then tell me who's here to die for Harry and not for you."_

He climbed up onto the window seat, peering down at the gathering forces below, from here he could spot the members of the DA, he could make out the Valkyries, Aurors, Ministry members and spot the pack of Werewolves he'd taken control of. Classmates, friends and their families... All ready to fight, to die... for them.

"Idiots. The lot of them." He muttered darkly and climbed back onto his bed, his hand wrapping around the nearby bottle of firewhiskey trying desperately to quell the itch to pick up his sword, to fight. To give into his bloodlust and kill every Death Eater he came across. To go to them in their dreams and end it now. So no one else had to die.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, the blood he already had on his hands refused to wash off and he didn't know how his soul would survive until the end of this war.

He didn't think it'd be intact anyways.

Some Halliwell he was...

_**Thursday Morning**_

The day war would break out was edging ever closer, Shades and the others kept coming to the door, trying to draw him out, to make him take charge, to fight.

"Freya's brought a contingency here." Shades said tiredly.

"Why?"

"To fight. For you."

"Tell her to send them back."

"No. You want to piss off the Queen of the Valkyries, you come outta that room and do it your fucking self Christopher Peregrine Halliwell Black because I have had it!"

Chris' head fell into his hands, as Shades' pain and despair washed over him, "You're all I have left."

He could hear Shades sigh, "I'm not all you have left Kit. You've still got a family. It's just different."

Footsteps echoed outside his room, Hermione's voice whispering softly, "He still won't come out?"

"Nope."

He could just imagine her gritting her teeth in attempt to stop herself from swearing, "This is getting ridiculous."

"He's warded the room, we can't get in, what else are we gonna do?"

"Alohamora."

Chris swore, he'd forgotten about the door.

"I'll handle this." Hermione said, closing the door and lighting the lamps, her footsteps coming to rest on the otherside of the closed four poster bed, pausing for a moment before tearing the curtains from their hooks.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

The witch looked furious, "Get up!" she snarled, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Mione! What's gotten into you?"

"We're going to war tomorrow! To war! A war you made us believe we could win! You are NOT going to hide up here like a coward while everyone else dies for you! I'm not going to risk our child's life-"

"Wait! Wait just a minute! What did you say?"

"You're not going to sit up here-"

"No! The bit about _our_ child!"

Hermione's face flushed, "I, um, that is-"

"Hermione..."

"I'm pregnant okay! It's not Ron's. I haven't slept with anyone else... it's yours and before you ask, I'm sure!"

The wolf inside him, the wolf that had claimed Hermione what felt like another lifetime ago, roared in triumph, he shot forward, pushing her down on the bed and kissing her fiercely, "You mean that?"

"Yes. I do."

Chris' lips curled into a smile, the weight on his shoulders feeling suddenly lighter as he kissed her again, "Thank you."

She placed her palm against his cheek, looking him in those familiar emerald green eyes, "So, if you won't fight for the people here, willing to die for you. For Harry." She placed his hand against the slight bump emerging on her abdomen, "Fight for this little guy. So he gets to know his Daddy."

"I'll do it." Chris whispered, the smile never leaving his lips, "I'm ready to fight."


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six 

The doors to the Great Hall opened by themselves and Christopher Black walked in, his hands thrust deep inside the pockets of his jeans, it seemed that everyone who was willing to fight Voldemort was in the Great Hall now, the tension, the fear all hung heavy in the air.

He swallowed, a grim, determined smile spreading across his features, "I'm so fucking proud of you."

There were laughs from some of his classmates, gasps from some of their parents and an indignant "Mister Black!"

He saw a gap on the Gryffindor seats and climbed up on it, his black hiking boots carrying him up onto the table, nudging a plate of roast meat out of the way, looking out over the crowd of people, seeing Blaise in amongst them all he smiled and began to speak.

"In everyone's life, there comes a time when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. You've made this choice, to stay and fight where others would run and hide. I'm not going to offer you some platitude by telling you that everything is going to be okay. That we'll all survive, because the truth is, we probably won't come out unscathed.

But we have to fight. Because it's the right thing to do, because no one else will do it and because Voldemort must be stopped; we need to make the world safe again and frankly I don't care if we have to tear it asunder to do it. We will fight and we will win, because..."he paused, his eyes closed, gathering strength, "We will win because I have seen it." It didn't hurt them to lie now; he reasoned...false hope was better than no hope at all.

A slow clap emanated from the teachers table, first Dumbledore, then his father and Moony and before he knew it the applause had broken out throughout the hall. He grinned, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he stepped down from the table, making his way over to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"This seat taken?" he asked, his eyebrow rose as he looked at his mate.

The vampire smiled wryly at him, "Yup, my sulky Shadow Veela boyfriend's supposed to be sitting there."

Chris smirked, "How about your non-sulky fiancé?"

Pansy squealed from the Gryffindor table, 'Damn,' Chris thought to himself, 'the woman had ears like a bat.'

"Yeah." Blaise grinned, "I suppose he can sit there."

Sitting down next to his lover, their hands found their natural grooves entwined with each other's under the table, "So," Chris said, picking up the goblet of butter beer and taking a sip, "I'm going to be a Dad."

"Something I don't know Snowy?" Blaise asked, his eyebrow meeting his hairline.

"Hermione... she's having a baby."

"And it's yours?"

"Yup."

Blaise kissed his cheek, "Congratulations."

"Christopher?"

Chris looked up, smiling at the sight of the Valkyrie Queen standing before him, standing up, he bowed before motioning for her to sit, "My queen, I apologise for my absence earlier."

She smiled sadly at him, "Yes, I heard about Lucas. I'm sorry."

The corners of Chris' mouth lifted into the slightest of smiles, lighting his face, "Yes, me too."

The other people at the table had the common sense to move down, clearing a space for Freya and two of her guards to sit, "I have seen the plans you had already laid out for this battle, they are quite acceptable. The only alteration I am making, and your headmaster and I agree, is that my people and I will be on the front line."

"Your Majesty-"

"Christopher," she reasoned with a patient smile, "my people will return to the halls of Valhalla one way or another when this is over. Your people, as you know, their future is not quite as certain."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, "Alright."

She smiled at him, "Very well. I shall leave you to your festivities. Make sure you are well rested for tomorrow."

He smiled, "Of course."

As Freya rose, the Valkyries and the warriors of Valhalla rose with her, exiting the hall to the wing of the castle they had ensconced themselves in.

"So Chris," Theo said, looking across the table at the Shadow Veela, "Do you believe we really have a chance?"

"I do." Chris nodded, leaving it at that, the finality of his tone brokering no more discussion.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, the time of great hardship is upon us. Together we will stand triumphant against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, because good must always triumph in some respect; it's our time to achieve what we couldn't do fifteen years ago. Tomorrow we will end this war, once and for all. Now, however, now is the time for rest. So go, kiss your loved ones and sleep if you can. Tomorrow we fight."

_A/N: Well, another chapter down... not long to go now...are you ready for the end? _


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Chris and Blaise lay entwined in their bed, comfortable but not asleep in a sea of deep green bedclothes, Chris, idly tracing patterns on his Mate's chest. He needed this peace, this moment of normality because well, he feared the end. He feared losing everything he'd found. His love, his life, his family and the family yet to be...

Because he didn't know what was coming.

He was terrified.

"What are we going to be like?" Blaise asked him, "After the war?"

Chris sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees, refusing to look at his lover, "I don't know."

Blaise sat up now, "But i thought...."

Chris took a deep breath, turning his emerald green eyes to the vampire, "I've not seen anything, nothing at all, beyond this point. Lying in this bed with you... I'm lost Blaise... I...I don't know what's going to happen."

Blaise pulled Chris back into his arms, resting his head against the pillows, holding him tightly, "We'll make it though Chris....we'll make it though because, because we have to..."

"But what if we don't?" Chris asked quietly, his quietness terrified the Slytherin, "What if we can't stop him? What if we lose?"

Line Break

Sirius, Reggie and Remus all sat around the dying remnants of the fire in Sirius' quarters, a glass of fire whiskey in hand, "So this is how it ends." Sirius said darkly, his eyes sweeping over the other two men in the room, his lips quirking into a smile, "It's funny really, I'd always hoped there'd be cookies."

Remus and Reggie shared a look, their eyes wide in shock for a moment as the laughter bubbled up from within them, spewing forth, banishing the darkness to the deepest corners of their minds, of their hearts... for a brief, shining moment they were three friends, brothers, sitting by the fire, sharing a drink.

Line Break

"I never imagined," Lucius said as he sat by his wife in the din of their suite, "that we would be fighting on this side of the war."

Narcissa laid her head on his shoulder, all pretense of propriety gone now, "Christopher has been a positive influence my dear, for this world... for our family. Our son... have you noticed how Dragon has grown these past months? As a person?"

Lucius smiled as he pressed a kiss into her hair, "I've noticed a change in you too love... no light is shining brighter then the one he's instilled in you."

"My family is whole again..." she trailed off, "almost whole... if only my sister...."

"Hush love..." Lucius said, kneeling before her, brushing her hair from her face, "let us not speak of depressing things on what could be out last night... Let us be joyous..." he reached up and kissed her, tenderly at first, following the line of her body back to the couch.

They were together. And they were whole.

Line Break

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat with their children, all quietly... just being together was enough for them here, nobody knew what the new day would bring and the horrors of war were not something that Molly Weasley wished on anyone, especially her children.

As her children left them one by one, her thoughts turned to Christopher Black.

She loved that boy, loved him the same way she loved Harry, hated him the same way too. For all the good he'd done, the hope he'd inspired, he was going to tear their world, their family apart.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Line Break

Shades sat in the garden, the small garden long abandoned, that Chris had brought back to life and waited.

He'd seen war, ugly, brutal demonic war... he'd seen war between good and evil and walked the line between. But this, this war between a mad man and the rest of the world scared him more than anything he'd faced before.

He'd lost Bianca, Luca and he was sure he'd as good as lost Bella too... his little cousin lost to the dark side. And Chris... a man who may as well have been his brother... they were as good as flesh and blood...

"_If I... if I ever become what I've been chasing... if I lose my self control. Shades... I need you to promise me... Promise me you'll end it. Kill me. Because I can't stop. I won't."_

How could Chris ask that of him? Of his blood brother? Of his Best Friend? How could he ask him to banish himself to loneliness?

Shades sighed, the realisation suddenly dawning on him, of course, he was the only one Chris could ask.

Because he was the only one who could do it

Line Break

Harry sat with Pansy in his bed, killing time, listening to her heartbeat, reminding himself that she was alive, she was here... and he loved her.

"I'm scared Harry." Pansy said finally, breaking the silence that had encompassed the aftermath of their lovemaking, "I'm scared that i'm going to lose you."

Harry sat up and smiled at her, pulling her up into his arms, "You know I love you Pansy..." She raised an eyebrow and he smiled, "I love you... and we will make it through. I believe it."

"Chris was lying. You know that right?"

He chuckled, rumbling from deep in his chest, "I know. But I have faith."

Pansy smiled at him, "I love you too Harry."

They shared a chaste kiss, snuggling back under the covers.

Line Break

Hermione sat in the Room of requirement, her dark eyes watching the door, waiting for Ron to finish visiting with his family... who'll be her family soon enough...

She sighed, her hand running over the slightest of bumps on her abdomen... the baby, her one, solid, tangible link to Christopher Halliwell-Black.

Dear, Sweet, Funny Chris... Hurt, Angry... Powerful and Dangerous Chris... Everything Ron wasn't.

There was a part of her, deep down, that still loved the Shadow Veela, how could she not now they're having a child together... but Ron, with Ron there were no demon hunts, no one coming after them...

Ron was safe...

The door opened and in walked Ron, a sad smile on his face, "Hey 'Mione."

She smiled, filling with the promise of new beginnings, "Hey Ron."

Line Break

Luna leant against the post on the far corner of the bed, her toes just grazing against Draco's, "We'll be okay Dragon."

He looked up, his brow furrowed, "How do you do that?" he asked, the corners of his lips curling into a smile, "How can you look at me and know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I love you." She said simply.

_Because I'm just as scared as you are._

Line Break

The chess game was going just as each game had gone before. He was losing. Not because he was a bad player, or because the headmaster was particularly good, it was just how they went.

He'd sat at this table, infront of this chessboard at some of the lowest, most maddening points of his life, from the times he'd faced the Marauders and lost, humiliated again. Pleading for safe harbour after Voldemort's initial demise... Agreeing to be a spy for the Order... voicing his frustration at Remus Lupin's placement as teacher...expressing his fear... and his frustration again at Christopher Black's continued existence at the school.

Christopher Black....all the arrogance of his father, the sarcasm too... the stupidity too no doubt. But the boy was smart and he was brave, he was what the wizarding world needed, a hero smart enough to think it through before he went and did something stupid.

But could he win the war? Severus didn't know. Nor did he care. All that mattered was he'd inspired an army...and together, they might rid the land of Voldemort's putrefying force once and for all.

Huh. Will you look at that... for the first time since he was a boy he could put the headmaster in Checkmate.

He moved his Queen, his lips curling into a smile as his queen pulled out her sword and beheaded the old man's King.

"I do believe that's Check Mate. Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Well played my boy."

Line Break

Voldemort stood outside Hogwarts Gates, a small contingent of his Death Eaters around him as he looked to the young woman standing before him, "You're sure you can do this?"

Bella smiled, nodding her head, "Yes My Lord, I am. Chris likes to use the same spells for his wards, over and over again. I can do this."

He gestured to the gates, "Very well."

Bella closed her eyes, reaching out and feeling the edges of the wards with her powers, the thrum of power stung her, a thousand tiny pin pricks trying to force her backwards... ah, but she'd been through before... he'd not keep her out now.

Finding the metaphorical loose thread she pulled, yanking and tearing with all her might, Voldemort looked on as a bright blue bubble formed over school, slowly unravelling piece by piece, until there was nothing standing in her way.

She opened her eyes, staggering just a little, "It's done."

Line Break

Raven was walking the grounds as she so often did, the need for sleep escaping her the longer she was in this timeline. Her thoughts turned to the war brewing, it was not her fight, no. It was well after her time, what should have been her time... but here she was, because of Nicholas... because of Christopher.

And truly, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Chris' owl flew nearby, following her, watching over her she assumed, what he could do to protect her, she wasn't sure. But it was admirable that he was trying.

She'd strayed closer to the Forbidden Forest tonight, the hidden nasties not worrying her as much as the thought of Voldemort and the Death eaters killing her friends.

"Raven?"

The dark haired witch spun around, her wand raised, the light from its tip illuminating Bella, "Isabella?"

The leather clad Phoenix nodded, her hands spread wide, "I made a mistake Raven... I made a mistake and I'm so scared. I don't want to die Ray... Please, can you take me to Chris?"

"He'll kill you on sight-"

"Not if you take me with you he won't!"

"I can't. I won't. Not after what you've done."

Bella smiled, a twisted, chilling evil smile and for the first time since she'd known the asassain witch, she was truly fearful of her life.

A voice from the shadows laughed softly, "I truly wish you hadn't said that."

Raven spun, her dark eyes wide as the bright green light of the killing curse barrelled toward her, illuminating the one and only Lord Voldemort...

It the owl watched the scene, his wide blue eyes taking it all in before flying out of the trees in search of Chris... a sharp pain ripped through his side and before he knew it, he was dying.

But he flew on.

Line Break

Chris and Blaise were still laying in bed, not sleeping as midnight came and went, just enjoying the solitude. Their silence broken by the window shattering, a dark mass of feathers crashing through the glass.

Chris jumped forward, the torchlight brightening as he looked upon his owl in horror, the dagger he'd given Bella years ago, protruding from his side.

"_It... talk to me... did Bella do this?"_

"_Raven's dead. Voldemort's in the school grounds... he's coming."_


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

As the final spark of life left It's body Chris and Blaise sprung from their bed, pulling on their clothes as they went, Chris shoving bits of weaponry into his boots, potions in his pockets, his wand strapped to a holster on his wrist, shrugging on his jacket he looked at Blaise.

"I need you to do something for me." He said.

Blaise locked eyes with him, "Anything, you know that."

"Sound the alarm. Raise as many people as you can. Fast. Then stay out of the action. Run. Somewhere safe."

Blaise's eyes widened for a moment, shaking his head he said, "You can't expect me to run Chris. You can't. Not while you're still here. I can't leave you. I won't."

Sliding Ava and Cali across his body he frowned, his fingers flexing like he was going to orb him out of the school... but he didn't.

"Alright." Chris nodded, "Make sure you get to Dumbledore, tell him not to drop the apparition wards, keep everyone on the same footing."

"Anything else?"

"No." Chris shook his head, "Just... try and stay safe."

They shared a look before Chris walked out of their room shouting "Draco! Harry! SHADES! NOW!"

The air beside the Shadow Veela shimmered, "Chris?" Shades asked, "What's wrong?"

He held up his hand, telling him to wait a moment as Draco, Luna, Harry and Pansy all came stumbling out of their rooms, pulling on their clothes, "What's going on?" Harry asked, rubbing the scar on his forehead.

"Raven's dead." Chris said darkly, "Raven's dead and Voldemort's here. Rouse everyone you can. Get them ready to fight."

The Shadow Veela flung open the portrait hole, headed for the railing, Blaise grabbed him by the wrist just before he could climb upon it, "What are you going to do?"

Chris smiled, his hand resting on Blaise's cheek, "I'm going to stall them."

"Chris..." Shades started, he wanted to yell and scream, rant and rave, throw things... he wanted to be in San Francisco... he wanted to be home and relatively safe.

"I know Shady... I'll be as careful as possible." He grinned.

"Did you want some company?"

Chris shook his head, "You do what you have to. Get everyone up. Meet me there."

Shades nodded, "Alright, Brother. Be safe."

Chris smiled, "Always am."

He turned back to Blaise and kissed him, full of desperation, of longing... a kiss goodbye, "Love you."

"Love you too." He said softly.

He climbed up on the railing and looked over his shoulder smiling, "I'll see you down there."

With a wink, he stepped off the balcony, hurtling down toward the floor, dissolving into orbs seconds before he would have hit the ground, looking up, he waved before running through the doors and out of the castle.

Line Break

Shades turned to the others, "You heard him, rouse who you can. We need to get out there. I'll go get Dumbledore... Harry, go find Ron and Hermione. Blaise, the Valkyries. Pans, Lu.... spread the word."

They all turned, sprinting off in different directions, yelling, "Voldemort's on the grounds! Everyone up!"

Paintings scurried into other frames, searching out people, waking them, calling them from their beds, warning them of the danger. One by one people began to filter from their rooms, rubbing their tired eyes, ready to fight.

Line Break

Shades shimmered into the headmaster's office, startling the old man and the potions master, "They're here... they've broken through the wards."

Snape and Dumbledore shared a look, each rising from their chairs, "I'll lower the apparition wards."

"Headmaster," Shades said, "Chris asked specifically that you didn't."

"Why not?"

"To keep everyone on an even footing." Shades said, "Make us equal."

Line Break

Blaise skidded to a halt outside the Valkyries door, bashing on it he called, "Please, Freya, it's time!"

The door flew open and Blaise could see the Queen flanked by the army contingent she'd brought with her, "Very well." She said, all of them shimmering before disappearing completely, leaving the Vampire staring at an empty room.

Turning tail he headed in the direction of the fight.

Line Break

Pulling the massive doors closed behind him, he looked out over the greenhouses and down past Hagrid's hut to the forbidden forest, spotting the dark shapes hulking toward the school.

Fire sparked from his fingertips, _**Shades?**_

_**Yeah? **_

_**Where's Hagrid?**_

_**In the building. Not in his hut. **_

_**Tell him I'm sorry in advance.**_

_**Will do.**_

Chris cut the connection between him and the Phoenix, fire flying from his fingertips as he raised them high, pouring his emotions into his powers, the fireball taking in his rage, and his hate, he would win this war, Chris decided as the fireball hurtled down toward the Death eaters, incinerating trees and engulfing Hagrid's hut as it burned a path to its target.

Chris dodged the first of many spells bound to head his way that night.

A great roar rose up overhead, looking up he watched the shadowed figured of the dragons flying overhead, dropping their bundles as they circled over head.

The light from the explosions made him shield his eyes, as he lowered his hand he bore witness to the rising of the Norse Army, the Valkyries in full battle regalia, their army spread between them.

Yes. They would win this war...

Line Break

The doors to the castle opened behind him, witches and wizards spilling out behind him, a hail of arrows flew over head taking down several of the Death Eaters as they advanced.

A hand reached out, pulling him behind the door, looking up he saw Sirius, his father smiled at him, "Keep an eye out kiddo." With a wink, Sirius was off again, running in the same direction the as the Lestranges and Moony and Tonks.

Dissolving in a shower of orbs he reappeared behind one of the Wizards attacking Shades, brandishing Excalibur, he swung, the force of the blade slicing him in half.

Shades grinned at him, "Thanks Kit."

"Anytime Pup." He grinned, swinging the sword up again to deflect another curse.

Chris felt a twinge, uncertainty rising up inside him, switching to full blown panic, "Hermione's in trouble."

Shades, pulling out his sword, nodded, "Go!"

Flinging his hands out and telekinetically knocking the attacking witches down he orbed again, reappearing in the clearing where Hermione was stranded, a faint green bubble shielding her.

"Mione? What did you do?"

Hermione looked up, "Oh Chris!"

The faint bubble disappeared and she flew into his arms, "What's happened?"

"I got separated... Voldemort.... and Bella...."

Chris was looking her over, panic clearly evident in his eyes, "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "Bella tried... but the baby... the baby protected me."

Chris smiled, "Atta boy."

The Shadow Veela inside of him began to thrash, fighting to get back to the action, to find Blaise. He needed to find Blaise. Blaise was in danger.

"I've got to go Hermione... you'll be alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll find my way back."

Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, reappearing near the lake, Blaise was there, on his knees, Bella behind him, hand twisted in his hair, athame pressed against the exposed flesh of his neck.

"Bella, let him go."

She laughed at him, "Really Chris? Like you let Luca go? You killed my brother!"

"You killed my entire family!" Chris snarled back, "I think that makes us even."

"Luca was everything to me. You took him away." Her lips curled back into a snarl, "So now i'll take everything from you. Starting with the Vampire. Do you want to say goodbye Chrissy? I'll give you this one chance." When Chris stayed silent Bella wrenched Blaise's head back further, "Say goodbye Blaise."

"I love you." He said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered as Bella let go of his hair and shoved her hand in his back, draining his life force. _I love you too._

Bella stopped her onslaught seconds before Blaise would have drawn his last agonising breath, looking up and locking eyes with Chris, she dragged the blade harshly across his throat.

"NO!" Chris roared, Blaise fell forward and with one flick of his wrist, Bella was dead before she hit the ground.

_A/N: Well, it wasn't a train that got him in the end... One chapter to go....Are you ready?_


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

He hoped one of the flying curses would strike him down where he knelt and end it all, anything, anything would be better than the pain gnawing at his chest as he cradled Blaise's lifeless body in his arms.

The battle raged on around him, curses flying left and right as students, teachers and Death Eaters alike ducked, dodged and cast. There was only one thing that could rouse the Shadow Veela from his grief, one thing his broken mind had no clue on how to process. The death of Harry James Potter.

"Harry!" Sirius' scream tore through the battlefield, one by one people began to lower their wand arms as the body of the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived crumpled to the ground, finally succumbing to the curse that had plagued his life for the past fifteen and a half years.

The band around Chris' precious self control snapped, power flooded his veins, the very ground beneath him began to shake as he rose, tearing Avalon from his body, the sword of kings falling beside it, he began to move.

Each stride across the battlefield saw his body change, pulling it down into the form of a snarling white wolf, a wolf that a triumphant Voldemort hadn't noticed until its jaws were clamped down upon his wand arm, tearing at his flesh, drawing blood the longer he pinned him down.

"CRUCIO!" the dark lord roared, the wolf flying backwards, changing back into Chris, the Shadow Veela lay writhing in agony under the curse, "Mister Black, I wondered when we would meet today. Get up."

Panting, Chris rose from the ground, aware of all eyes on him and Voldemort and he knew, he knew that this was it. The final moments. And he couldn't be happier.

"Did you really think you could win Christopher? Did you think you could possibly beat me?"

"_Pretentious twat." Tom grumbled, surveying the older him, "What the hell did he do to our face? I look like a snake."_

"I don't need to think about what I already know for sure Tom." His lips curled into a bittersweet smile, "I'm going to win."

"Pick up your wand Black." The Dark Lord gestured to the wand laying at his feet, "Let's fight like gentlemen."

"I don't think so. " Chris snarled, lashing out with his telekinesis, sending the older man flying backwards, slamming into a nearby tree, "I'm here to end this. Not play fair."

Voldemort sent another curse his way, the young witch retaliating with a stream of lightning pouring from his fingertips, he wasn't sure how it happened but soon, the trees of the Forbidden Forest were on fire. He smiled, his telekinesis throwing the Dark Lord in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

"You've taken everything!" Chris snarled, advancing on the wizard, "You took my family, my friends, my mind and soul and you've twisted. You twisted them so tightly I'm not me anymore."

"I've never taken anything from you, boy!" Voldemort snarled back, pushing himself up off the ground, "You've thrown them away of your own accord, sending them to me, now KNEEL!"

This would not be like their meeting in the Department of Mysteries all those months ago, the power flowing through Chris' veins had determined that already, the Warren Line would not be defeated by some snake man with a pointy stick. They would not!

His family had taught him better than that.

"You've been in my brain Tom," Chris said, taking a determined step forward ignoring the tendrils of the Dark Lord's power, "teaching me, showing me just how to destroy you. Ya see, your Horcruxes are all gone now Tommy, Dumbledore's destroyed 'em all. Now, I'm going to destroy you."

"It's not possible! How? Crucio!"

Excalibur was suddenly before him, the blade singing as deflected the wizard's curse.

Lightning cracked overhead, thunder rumbling across the sky as the dark clouds rolled in above them, his grief the only thing that could ever unlock the binding on the ancient gift his mother had given him; power to control Nature itself.

He had all the power he'd ever need.

He glared at Voldemort, the dark wizard clambering to his feet, wand at the ready, No! This would not happen, not like this.

"I take your hands in mine, with this string I will entwine, your powers I'll forever bind. From now until the end of time!"

A familiar blue light washed over the wizard, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort snarled. Chris could feel his will lashing out, trying to push the magic through the binding, the green light of the curse sputtered and died at the tip of the wand, "What have you done?"

"Taken your powers." Chris said simply, raising his hand and concentrating his telekinesis on the steady beat of the Dark Lord's heart and squeezed, squeezed and squeezed until he felt it burst. He walked forward to the crumpled form that had been the once powerful Lord Voldemort, knelt and whispered, "I win."

A sea of whispers washed over the battlefield as the storm raged on, Shades, pulling away from the medi-witch that had been tending his arm, staggered over to where Chris stood, the markings on his skin glowing a brilliant green.

"You need to stop, Chris." Shades said, yelling over the wind and the rain, "You need to stop before you burn yourself out."

"There's nothing left Shades." Chris' voice was nothing but a whisper but Shades could still hear him clearly, "There's nothing."

"What about the baby?" Shades asked, "Your baby. Surely that's something."

The look that Chris gave him was heartbreaking, "I can't." He sobbed, "I just can't... perhaps its better if he never meets me..."

"Chris...don't talk like that. You can't... you have to stay."

Chris turned his attention to the school, "Magic's the reason our lives have gone to hell." He murmured, "It's the reason my family's dead, my friends...... " he looked to Shades, "I can end it Shadow. I can destroy all traces of magic... make everyone mortal... end it once and for all."

"Chris... you don't have that kind of power..."

The youngest son of Piper Halliwell smiled wryly, "I can call upon it." He said, "I can use my family's power, both sides, I _can_ end this."

"It'll destroy you."

"I know." He said with a smile, "I'm ready for it."

"I can't let you do this Kitten... I can't."

Chris lashed out with his powers, the ancient stone walls crumbling, shaking, and falling apart, "Try and stop me."

Shades watched the bright green eyes turn black, the ground shaking beneath them, "You weren't meant to end like this..."

_"If I... if I ever become what I've been chasing... if I lose my self control. Shades... I need you to promise me... Promise me you'll end it. Kill me. Because I can't stop. I won't."_

Chris' voice was ringing in his ears as he shimmered out, reappearing in front of the whitelighter, his silver hilted athame plunging deep into his chest.

Chris looked down, his expression almost comical, "Oh." He murmured, his legs crumpling beneath him.

Shades caught him as he fell, lowering him down into the soft muddy earth, "I'm sorry." Shades whispered, re-sheathing the athame, "I'm so sorry Kitten."

Chris smiled at him, his expression peaceful, "Don't be Pup. You did exactly what you were supposed to."

He coughed, pain lancing through his body, "I'm so glad we got to be friends." He smiled, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Chris!" Sirius' scream tore through the crowd of people who'd pulled together to watch, pushing though them he made his way to his fallen son, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces as he fell to his knees beside his son, "What happened?"

"He lost control."

Chris eyes opened for a moment, "I love you Daddy." He murmured softly, "I'm glad you got to be my dad."

"We can heal you Nox-"

Chris shook his head, "No... it won't work."

"It has too."

"It won't." Chris' eyes closed a final time, a final puff of breath escaping his lips.

Unseen, left where he'd fallen, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, returned to life...

**A/N: Well, here we are. It's taken six long years and over 278 387 words but, here we are, the end. It's been a long time coming and I would just like to say, thank you, thank you for reading this story and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. I know I have.**


	100. Chapter 100

_A/N: Do you really think I could resist the lure of the 100__th__ chapter? The song is Sail the wildest stretch by Powderfinger._

Chapter One Hundred

Epilogue

_If you had your time over again  
Would you do it all the same?  
Down through all the twists and bends  
Are there moments you'd erase?_

Chris had died that day. There was no coming back from it, Sirius had realised, in a family where death was rarely definitive this death, this one, this one was final. Chris was gone and Sirius should know, he tried every spell he could think of found in the Book of Shadows and the Founders Library, the Black Library and lastly the Malfoy Library (stopping just short of using the dark arts (Shades' knife at his neck had been a great dissuader))

The world had rejoiced at the death of Voldemort, hoisting Harry and the memory of Christopher Black on their shoulders as they did.

Neither Harry nor Sirius could take it. At Gabrielle Zabini's behest Sirius took Blaise and his son's bodies to America and buried them together in the Halliwell plots.

And in America they stayed, Harry, Sirius, Regulus and Shades... all living in the Halliwell Manor, Harry working with Shades to continue the Halliwells' demon fighting legacy, both attacking their mission with such a ferocity in an attempt to stave off their guilt, attacks on the manor were truly few and far between.

_Would you just leave me standing  
in the doorway frozen through?  
Waiting on the coldest comfort from you_

Sirius mourned. He locked himself in Chris' bedroom and sat in darkness until he felt strong enough to get up and open the curtains. He would have starved if Reggie hadn't apparated in with food, staying with him until he ate.

He tried to convince his older brother that this pain, this gnawing, gaping hole in his chest, would pass. He would feel whole again. He would smile.

Sirius blasting him through the door convinced him that the older man didn't quite believe him.

_And if your course could be reset  
Would you steer your ship my way?  
Or would you sail the widest stretch  
Just to feel the force of the waves?_

Seven and a half Months after Chris' death

1329 Prescott Street

"Hermione," Ron said patiently, for what felt like the hundredth time as they walked up the footpath on Prescott Street, "you don't have to do this."

Hermione looked down at the small bundle in her arms, with dark hair and startling green eyes, she smiled, _just like his father._

"I know Ron. But it's what Chris would have wanted." She said with a sad smile.

"He's been gone seven months and we're still doing what Chris wants!" Ron snapped.

Hermione smiled, "Yes Ron. Because, this is my son, mine and Chris' and I've made my choice. CJ stays with Sirius."

Christopher Blaise Halliwell-Black, that's what she'd named her little bundle of fluff, her son. Barely a couple of weeks old she'd made the decision for the both of them, she wasn't ready to be a mother and she knew, she knew that if she couldn't do it, and Chris wasn't able to do it... Sirius. Sirius was the one person he would want to raise their son. The only thing she didn't know was how Sirius was going to react to the news.

_Would you just leave me waving  
On the dock as you pull away?  
Savouring the bitter taste_

A great roar rose up from inside the manor, starling little CJ, the baby's bright green eyes opened and he began to wail as they neared the house, the front door of the manor flew open and out rushed a familiar figure.

"Mione! Ron!" Harry laughed, "Great to see you!"

Hermione could only watch wide eyed as smoke billowed out the front door of the manor, Ron looked at her, his eyebrow raised as if to say, 'And this is where you want to leave your son?'

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Demon vanquish." Harry grinned at them again, it was only then she noticed just how much the wizard had grown in the months they'd been absent, he looked like a man now, "It got a little messy."

CJ cried again, demanding attention and soon, the Boy-now Man- who lived's attention was drawn to the bundle in her arms, "This must be the baby! Can I hold him?"

"Is the demon vanquish over?" Ron asked.

"Did you not see the plumes of smoke?" Shades had appeared out of thin air, as he so often did, "Vanquish over, baby now."

Hermione placed the baby into Shades' open arms, watching the assassin's face light up as he looked upon the small child, "Hey there baby boy. How are you?"

Hermione smiled, "His name's Christopher Blaise Halliwell Black."

Shades smiled, "Christopher Blaise...that's perfect." He passed the small bundle to Harry and embraced Hermione, "Congratulations."

Hermione pulled away, looking down, "CJ is why we're here."

"I don't understand?" Harry said, not taking his eyes off CJ, Hermione and Ron could see the raised eyebrows regardless.

"You'd better come in then." The quartet turned, seeing Reggie standing on the steps of the house, his eyes lighting up as he took in the sight of his Great- Nephew.

_And if the mirror don't reflect the illusion you made_  
_You could stop and take a breath_  
_To feel the damage's weight._

"You don't want him?" Harry frowned, "He's your son!"

Hermione took a deep steadying breath, "It's not that I don't want him Harry. It's that I can't raise him. I'm not ready."

"So what? We're just supposed to mind him til you are?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "No you're missing the point! I can't provide a life for CJ... I'm not ready and I know... I know that Chris would want Sirius-"

" My brother would not leave Chris' room at all if he did not need to occasionally use the bathroom." Reggie said sadly, "I'm afraid he's not in any condition to be raising a child."

"How about we let him decide?"

_Fade into silence  
_

_Knock, knock._

"_You're going to have to answer that Dad."_

Sirius looked up into the emerald green eyes of his son. His son that had sacrificed himself for the good of the wizarding world. A son that for fifteen years he hadn't known existed. A son he'd never be able to hold in his arms again.

"I don't want to." He said sullenly. Pressing his pale complexion into the dark crumpled sheets, "Go Away!" he shouted.

_The spectre chuckled, "It could be important."_

"Sirius? It's Hermione. Please open the door; I need to talk to you."

"_See Dad? I told you it was important." He smiled knowingly._

"_What's going on?" _

_Chris shrugged, "I'm in your imagination. Not hers, how'm I sposed to know? Get. Up."_

"Sirius, please."

"_Don't keep her waiting Dad. She's a mother now I'd expect."_

A baby's sniffling could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by Hermione's soft coos.

"_See. I told you."_

Picking up his wand, Sirius pointed it in the direction of the door, "Alohamora." He mumbled the door opened with a soft click and a gasp when she took in the sight of the wizard, his dark, greying hair was a tangle of knots, his skin almost as deathly white as the first time they'd met.

"Oh Sirius." She murmured.

"_Look out Dad, here comes the pity sigh."_

Hermione sighed as she readjusted the baby in her arms, "I have someone I want you to meet." She said softly, "This is Christopher Blaise Halliwell Black." She paused, offering the baby to him, "CJ, this is your Grandpa..."

The spectre of Sirius' imagination looked over his shoulder and smiled, _"Well, isn't he a keeper?"_

Sirius nodded, smiling as the baby opened his eyes, "Hi there baby... I'm your grandpa, I am."

"Sirius... I needed to talk with you."

He cradled the baby close and looked up at the baby's mother, "Yes?"

She sat down beside the older man; "I'm not ready to have a baby Sirius..." she trailed off as he tensed, "I'm just not. I can do a lot of things, but be responsible for a child? Someone so utterly dependent on me? I _can't_."

"_She really needs to stop doubting herself." Chris murmured._

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Hermione..."

She seemed to gather her resolve, "I'm not doubting myself Sirius. I'm making the right decision for my son. He needs someone who can look after him the way he needs to be looked after. He needs someone who can cope." She pulled a scroll of parchment from her bag, "I want you to adopt him."

"What?" he half yelled, startling CJ, turning his attention back to the baby as he began to bawl, when he eventually calmed down Sirius stared at Hermione, "I couldn't."

"_Yes, you could."_

"Sirius, deep down I think Chris would have wanted you to raise the baby if neither of us could, you're his dad and he thought the world of you."

"_I did you know. Still do."_

"As do I." She continued, "There's no one else I want raising my son. No one else."

Sirius stared down at the baby, could he raise a child? Could he really? His son just died. And that son, the entire time he was in his care seemed to raise himself. How could he look after his grandson and not spend the entire time fearing the boy was going to die just like his Daddy?

"_Comes with the territory Dad. Parents, grandparents too are supposed to worry."_

The baby's eyes opened wide, yawning, and as Sirius looked into those baby emerald eyes he was smitten. He swallowed and nodded,"Alright."

_Chris beamed at him, "That's it Dad. I knew you could do it." He climbed off the bed as Hermione opened the window, walking toward the light outside he turned and smiled at his father again, "Don't give up Dad. Don't ever give up. I trust you. I love you. Look after my son." With that, he turned, walking into the light until it grew so bright he could barely stand to look._

When the light died down Chris was gone and so was the incomprehensible grief he'd found himself wallowing in. Looking down at his grandson he felt hope for the first time in months.

He had hope.

_If you had your time over again  
If you had your time over again  
Would you sail the widest stretch?  
If you had your time over again_

_A/N: So, this is it. The real end. The absolute last chapter of What if you weren't a Halliwell and it's truly a bittersweet moment because I'm happy Chris' story has reached its conclusion and I'm almost sad to see it end. But all good things must come to an end as they say and this is ours._

_Thank you for reading... =]_


End file.
